Not a Tame Princess
by The Mysterious Traveller
Summary: Many centuries ago Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom hears rumours about a mysterious 'Princess'... (Silver Millennium&New Characters - well OBVIOUSLY!)
1. Someone Elses Memories

Author Notes: Whew…after the emotional wreckage that was the aftermath of The Past returns – that's the previous story that Angelic Moonlight and I co-write by the by – I thought that I'd try something a little different. So here we have the revelation of Sailor Universe's past, the tale of the series of events that drove her to become what she became...enjoy!!   
  
Disclaimer: Okay best to get all of the obligatory stuff outta the way first so let me just tell ya'll that I do NOT own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Okay now that we've established that let me proudly say that I DO own Sailor Universe/Merula as well as Fargo who lends his name though not his presence to this story as well as a few other new characters who appear here. Sailor Charon/Alexia, her guardian cat Estrella, the Royal Charonian family as well as the Lyanore all belong to Angelic Moonlight who gave me the thumbs-up on using them here…  
  
Not a Tame Princess  
  
Prologue – Someone else's memories…  
  
The late December night was cold and was made even more so by the thick snow flowing all around.  
  
The only source of light came from the street lamps that twinkled a little way off in the distance inside the city. Apart from those the darkness of midnight was almost impenetrable and the cold was bitter as the snow came down like thousands of tiny knives of ice slicing into the skin of any who may have been out that night.  
  
For hours the only sound for miles around outside Tokyo was the howl of the wind that had the snow dancing in its powerful thrall but now the haunting quiet was shattered.  
  
In the distance a low steady rumbling approached the road side growing louder and deeper as it got nearer...it was the sound of an engine.  
  
The darkness of snowbound night was disrupted by a fierce light as a motorcycle swerved around a bend in the deserted road. A dark red Harley Davison roared up and swerved to a halt at the side of the road which overlooked the city in the near distance.  
  
The rider dismounted the machine and killed the lights. The figure that had just come to a stop in the middle of this deserted road was not remarkably tall but lithe and swayed its hips gracefully as it walked to the edge of the road.  
  
It wore a black crash helmet with a dark visor and now reached up and pulled it from its head. The face of a girl in her teens was revealed as she held the helmet in her gloved hands, her dark electric purple hair tumbling down around her waist now that it was free once more from its confinement. Her eyes shone a curious dark brown as they reflected the sparkling frost on the metal of the railings beside the road.  
  
The girl who had arrived on the motorcycle wore black leather and even though it was snowing she did not seem to realise how freezing the air all around her was. As she stared across the distance at the city she had come from there was an odd look in her eyes. As she gazed at the many dots of light all clustered together in the city there were no words to describe how Merula AKA Sailor Universe, rogue and outsider of both the inner and outer Sailor Scouts felt as she gazed once more upon the city that had become her home here on Earth.  
  
Actually she hardly knew for sure herself what she felt. Months ago Merula had left the city after she had helped the Sailor Scouts in their efforts to vanquish the all-powerful Entity. Her own life had been at risk and so she had been compelled to work with those who despised her in order to survive.  
  
Or did they despise her?  
  
Merula hardly knew anymore…she had once believed that she'd understood everything that was going on in her life but now...  
  
That had been a few months ago and Merula had not seen any of the Scouts since her fight with Sailor Charon at the bell tower and the final struggle with the Entity which had been hard-won. Now as she stood alone in the night regardless of the cold and the snow resting in her hair Merula stared hard at the distant city, her thoughts elsewhere.  
  
Part of her wanted to howl to the skies "I'm back! I'm here forever and nothing is ever going to take me away again!"  
  
Instead she simply shook her head in disgust…she had no life here. All that she now lived for was to fight her fellow Scouts until the day when either she proved herself superior to them or they finally defeated her…and then what would she do after that was done?   
  
In her deep contemplation Merula began to think about her life in its every moment right up to this very  
  
minute. She had had many names in her life but none of them had truly been hers...in that way she was like Fargo.  
  
Merula had never been given a true name.  
  
It all seemed like it had happened a few days ago and yet she knew that she had been born into this world countless centuries ago - planets had been born and eventually died between the day of her birth and this very moment.  
  
It was all so clear to her and yet the memories of those lost years seemed so alien to her.  
  
Serena…  
  
The passing thought of the blonde-haired goofball leader of the Sailor Scouts brought a bemused and ironic grin to her face – Merula knew that even though their hearts and spirits had stayed as they'd always been all of the girls had gone through various changes since their 'rebirth' but it was Serena who made her reel. She just couldn't believe that the Moon Princess, the graceful and charming daughter of the Queen of the Moon Kingdom had become such an air-headed ditz but she knew well that even though she seemed incredibly different these days she was the incredibly passionate and pure-hearted girl that she'd known back in those far-off days…she was the love that bound her friends together as an eternally unbreakable group.  
  
Serena was a true Princess.  
  
Rei…  
  
Merula's smile became less amused and more thoughtful as she considered the raven-haired psychic – she'd never really been close to Mars but she knew simply by looking at her face whenever she was among her friends that now Rei was much more human and more radiant than when she was alone. With them she could be herself not the local 'weirdo' psychic…apart from being a super-heroine that was.  
  
Rei was the spirit of her friends…not an island alone unto herself.  
  
LITA…  
  
Merula was only vaguely surprised when she realized that unlike her expectations the thought of the hot-headed and headstrong girl she'd once known didn't have the effect of getting her blood boiling…because she knew that Lita had changed since those days and now instead of reckless bravado she had found honour and dignity – the girl who had used her strength against those who didn't understand and thought she was a nasty piece of work now used that strength to protect innocent people and her friends whenever danger threatened them.  
  
Lita gave her friends the strength whenever they thought that they could not carry on…  
  
Mina…  
  
Now that girl had changed a heck of a lot but at heart she'd stayed the same – just as she'd always been she was pure loyalty to her friends and the gushing, overly enthusiastic girl Merula remembered was now a warrior with a spirit as pure as snow…even though she was still the most talkative and boy-crazy member of the group.   
  
Mina was the essence of courage and her presence kept the spirits of her friends from fading even when things were bad…  
  
Alexia…  
  
Merula's eyes were distant as she thought of her – out of all the girls it was she who kept the purple-haired girls mind at its most thoughtful. It was Alexia who seemed to have changed the least of all and that made Merula worry about her…the bravery, determination and love for her friends hadn't faded during the time she'd spent living a new life that didn't include the others and when she'd become Sailor Charon her eyes had become radiant with all of these virtues.   
  
That was what troubled Merula whenever she thought about her...Alexia was always there for each of her friends whenever they needed her…she was the compassion of the group. She was pure…and Merula was afraid that she was too pure for this world. If she'd ever doubted that then she thought of the fact that Alexia had even found it in herself to forgive her for the terrible betrayal that she'd committed against the Sailor Scouts – Alexia's compassion had given her the strength to understand that she hadn't been entirely at fault but Merula felt that she just didn't deserve the forgiveness that the green-haired girl had given her so freely.  
  
Still, it was a precious gift and she'd always hold it as dear as Alexia's friendship which had survived the trials that both of them had been through ever since they'd met again in this life...after all it wouldn't have done to have ever admitted to the Charonian how much she actually envied her for her strength.  
  
An affectionate smile had found its way to Merula's whitened face but as her mind wandered it inevitably found its way to the memory of the girl whose voice haunted her every dream. The smile froze on her lips – just the thought of this girl always killed any joy that she'd ever managed to find on Earth. But now that she'd started to think of her and remember what she'd once shared with her she couldn't stop thinking about…Amy.  
  
A solitary tear trickled down Merula's cheek as she remembered the girl with sapphire blue eyes and deep sea blue hair whose face beamed with innocence and kindness. This was one of Merula's days in which she felt traces of the love this girl had left inside her lonely heart.  
  
"Mercury!!!!" she screamed her voice contorted with the anguish she felt and loss as the memories of the life that was no longer her own tormented her. "I love you!!!!"  
  
Tears streaked down her face unchecked and she fell to her knees her body shaking violently as she sobbed uncontrollably...but the only reply in answer to her unbearable heartache was the wind which howled emptily all around her. 


	2. The Mysterious Young Woman

Chapter One  
  
The Mysterious Young Woman  
  
Centuries ago during the Silver Millennium during the reign of Queen Serenity and before the fall of the Moon Kingdom - Deep in Inner-Space…  
  
"Have you ANY idea where we're GOING?" grumbled one of the two Lunarian men who sat in the cockpit of the scouting-vessel – his name was Kelem and he and his companion, the pilot of this ship, were both deeply bored as they slid smoothly through space in the sleek, shimmering and utterly sophisticated spacecraft made in the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Hey look, do YOU want to do this Kel?" asked the leaner of the two, a man named Taur, keeping his eyes ahead – his voice was exasperated as he worked at the control-panel that determined the course of their ship  
  
"Not especially."  
  
"Then why don't you belt up and let ME do it?"  
  
Straight ahead of the two was – everything.  
  
Space – the celestial sea, the infinity of potential that served, as the canvas of creation, the source of endless possibilities throughout its boundless reaches. An endless expanse of stars, suns, entire worlds that were slowly being born and dying, receiving the gift of existence and ceasing to exist with every passing moment…just as life passed through the bodies of every living man and woman who dwelt in it.  
  
"God…I am SO bored." Muttered Taur as he and his companion travelled between the jewels of the cosmos, their current status: LOST.  
  
"Where do you think we ARE anyway?" Kelem asked as he stared blankly at the utterly unfamiliar constellations that lay ahead.  
  
"I have no idea – maybe somewhere in the Horse-Head Nebula?"  
  
Kelem looked at the pilot of the scouting-vessel, a stunned look on his face. "But isn't THAT…?" he stammered – his exclamation was interrupted mid-surge as the control-panel suddenly began to resonate a deep and echoing sound that certainly didn't sound good.   
  
Taur stared at the information that was frantically flashing across the screen mounted just under his nose – when he looked up Kelem was instantly chagrined by the look of apprehension on his face. "This area…it's, it's absolutely FLOWING with negative-energy waves!" he said, urgency edging into his voice. "The ship…the controls have locked in place! I – I can't alter our course Kel!!"  
  
The ship continued lifelessly on it's way into the sector that seemed to be totally empty of anything other than stars.  
  
"Strange – where's it COMING from?" Taur wondered as he checked the readings on his control-panel and then looked up at his excellent view of what seemed to be absolutely nothing unusual up ahead. "What's the SOURCE of the interference?"  
  
"Taur…" stammered Kelem, his fearful voice chilling the blood of the pilot before he even looked at him – the Lunarian was staring at the screen which had just registered a new development. "…I REALLY think you should take a look at THIS!"  
  
The level of the negative-energy that had stunned the online-system of the craft was slowly increasing – as they went further and further into this sector.  
  
Taur stared at the wildly groaning device in shock and then his gaze shot back to the window – he and his companion were both just in time to catch the amazing spectacle that took place right in front of their eyes. The stars ahead rippled and then they all seemed to rush outward in every direction, disappearing from sight completely – an illusory-wall that they had just passed through.  
  
The two from the Moon Kingdom would have been shocked, stunned by what they had just witnessed which was beyond anything that either had ever experienced in all of their years of experience as scouts of Inner space…however what lay beyond the fake view of seething stars and cold oblivion instantly filled their minds with such terror that neither was now capable of rational thought sufficient enough to register amazement.  
  
Darkness – not the emptiness of space but the cold shadow of a place that had never known light, where warmth had never existed. Coldness engulfed the two men in the cockpit and they both felt that they had strayed over the brink of the universe and into pure oblivion.  
  
This seemingly endless and empty void had swallowed them up as they'd unwittingly and helplessly wandered right into it and…  
  
The almost silky blackness ahead of the scouting-vessel was broken – two points of red light opened up in the near distance, both blazing with flame and HUGE. Two cavities of scarlet, glaring light rivalling the heart of a pair of blood ruby's held up in front of the harshest sunlight.  
  
Two great empty eye-sockets transfixed the inhabitants of the lifeless spacecraft – as a high-pitched and soul-piercing screech filled the cockpit, followed closely by another a monstrous, cavernous mouth ripped open beneath the baleful, malevolent eyes.  
  
It was only as a hideous and inhuman laughed grated from the skull of darkness, the guardian of the Dark Kingdom whose illusory wall of defence their ship had breached, rushed up towards them that the two men from the Moon realised that the screams had been their own.  
  
…No way out.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
The flames roared high crackling and spitting rivalling the twin suns of Yura in their brilliance. The campfire was medium sized but in the centre of the clearing amidst the logs that had been chopped down to be used as seats it served its purpose well.  
  
The fire gave heat to the clearing and also more importantly burned intensely enough to roast meat upon. There was plenty of fresh red meat for cooking that day and a large skeleton lay forgotten a short distance away from the camp-site its picked bones reflecting the light of the fire.  
  
The dead beast had once possessed a pair of vicious tusks that were now gone taken by the one who had slain it and had wandered Yura in search of its prey on six legs...but not anymore.  
  
The skeleton of the dead Gru had been picked clean and the Star Raiders were feasting well tonight on its flesh which they were becoming crispy on their fire at this very moment.  
  
"Ahhh! Nothing like red roasted meat freshly caught!" sighed a muscular Raider in a pair of shorts made from the black leathery hide of some beast or other he had killed as he took a break from the handful of carcass he was eating.  
  
"Mmm roast Gru!! Nice n'crispy!! I want the rare piece!!" crooned another Raider as he picked at the meat he had extracted from the back of the Gru's neck – his world-worn body was wiry yet possessed startling strength and for a moment his scowling face which was patterned with angry red scars screwed up in pleasure as he chewed up the meat.  
  
The two members of the group of hunters known throughout the universe as the Star Raiders who had spoken went by the names Kirin and Dirk and they were well satisfied by the meat which filled their palate that evening.  
  
A Star Raider whose left eye was covered by a leather eye patch and had a prosthetic metal arm grafted in place of his original organic appendage which he had lost during a fight one year ago ago sat back on another log separate from Kirin and Dirk and chewed in silence. His name was Grift and he was the most cheerful and high spirited of the Star Raiders who was always ready with a joke or a long and humorous tale to entertain his fellow Raiders despite his striking mutilations.  
  
"That's nothing." Grift informed the others as he pointed a mechanical finger at the bare skeleton of the Gru. "You ought to see the other bloke!"  
  
There was a ripple of merriment from the feasting Raiders as they tucked into the meat while it was still fresh.  
  
The Star Raiders had been formed eighteen years ago when a travelling hunter by the name of Steel Eye had met up with Grift on his journey. Back then Grift had only just begun his own travels and as such he had still had his eye and arm intact and the two had struck a mutual partnership. From that day on they had travelled the universe together and as time had passed many other travellers had joined them until there were eighteen members of the group.  
  
The people of the universe had dubbed these wandering hunters the 'Star Raiders' and old Steel-Eye had been their leader. Fate had struck however and one year ago when the group had visited the planet Earth in the inner solar system. While the Raiders had been attacking a Temple of heathens who had been terrorising the people who dwelt in the surrounding forests Steel-Eye had been taken by surprise by the High Priest who had slashed his arm with a pair of blades that had been steeped in a fast-acting and deadly venom.  
  
The poison had ravaged the old hunters body quickly and as Steel-Eye had lain dying he had used his final breath to name the one he wanted to take his place when he was gone. Minutes later Steel-Eye had died dead and with respect for the old traveller and hunter, leader of the Raiders Grift had given him a funeral pyre fit for a king...which was what he had been to the men he had trained, travelled with and fought alongside.  
  
The new leader of the Star Raiders had been a great surprise for the group however...  
  
As Grift thought about all of this his sole eye wandered over to the new leader of the group. Rula sat apart from the other Raiders on a log of her own. She was the leader of the group and its most remarkable member in that she was the only female in it.  
  
Rula was breathtakingly beautiful but her beauty was on the wild side. Her face was streaked with the dirt of this planet's earth and her hair that was bound up in dreadlocks was dipped with the blood of creatures from every reach of the galaxy. Only that day had Rula added Gru blood to a lock of her hair and its original colour was impossible to guess. Rula was wearing a short-cropped top made from brown fur which left her cleavage and whole stomach exposed and a short skirt made from the red fur of another different beast. The huntress's feet were clad in a pair of knee-length boots that were made from dark leather. Her belly button had been pierced when she'd been very young and the silver ring that had been slid into it flashed brilliantly whenever it caught the orange glow of the fire.  
  
Rula's eyes were a colour of brown that Grift had never seen before anywhere else in the universe. The young huntresses eyes seemed to be alive with an energy that rivalled the light of the stars themselves in it's brilliance and the rippling streams of crystal clear water on this planet. Whenever the red flames caught the light of her eyes they would sparkle in the bright glow dazzling any who were looking directly into her eyes.  
  
Rula's hand rested on the metal edge of a large sharp bladed spear that she had claimed for herself on the day two years ago when it had been found simply drifting along on an endless journey through the cold void of outer space in some sector that Grift couldn't recall the name of. Nobody knew who had made the spear or where it had come from but as soon as her eyes had fallen on it after the Raiders had retrieved it Rula had known that it was for her. With the spear that was named 'Gafgarion' (Its name was engraved on the side of the handle.) in her hand she could decimate just about anything she came up against. The skull of the Gru lying several feet away from its actual neck told testimony to this.  
  
Rula's strength and tactical mind were what made her the ideal choice for the leader of the Star Raiders and there were even murmurs among the group that she was actually superior to Steel Eye. Grift was loyal to the first leader but there were times lately when he watched Rula in battle that he felt his resolve twitching. This and...there was something unusual about Rula.  
  
Something mysterious and somehow out of place here in this group.  
  
Grift didn't know if anyone else had noticed apart from him but he'd always felt sure that Rula was different from the rest of them…special in some way.   
  
But how…?  
  
Unconscious of the mutilated Raiders thoughts Rula took a great big bite out of the raw Gru leg she had secured from the spit before the others had lit the fire. "Not bad." she muttered thoughtfully to herself as she chewed. "Maybe next time I'll cook it though."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the Moon Kingdom…  
  
Queen Serenity was at peace.  
  
A universal prosperity seemed to have spread throughout the galaxy during the days after the end of the Great War between Pluto and Palazea and now peace had come to reign between the many peoples of the planets.  
  
Trade was beneficial to all and economy flourished. Very little seemed to be going on at court at the moment and so Queen Serenity had a rarely lengthy amount of time for her own thoughts.  
  
As she sat on the edge of the great beautifully carved marble fountain in the centre of the courtyard watching the tranquil flow of the water which sparkled in the light of the stars shining down on it from the sky Serenity knew that she had a lot to be thankful for. As she watched the pure water which made a quiet tinkling like many small bells of silver Serenity felt peaceful and for the first time in a while free of care. And it was this that was faintly nagging her from the back of her mind.  
  
She knew that she ought to feel relieved and happy that the time was so pleasant and easy but for some reason she could not quite silence that tiny worry that lurked at the back of her thoughts. To her the great peace felt like the calm before the storm...  
  
With a sigh Serenity tried to dismiss these thoughts from her mind - after all it was probably merely that she was being paranoid.  
  
"Your majesty." a light voice spoke from behind her causing Serenity to break off from her deep thoughtful reverie.  
  
The Queen of the Moon Kingdom turned to see Xizor, her Ambassador whom she would often dispatch to gather news from all the distant planets of the universe.  
  
Xizor was short and tubby and had the cheerful kind of air and charm that went with it. He was dressed in bright colours and his clothing looked almost frayed but comfortable and easy to wear which was all that really mattered to him – his head of greying hair was partially covered by a hat with square edges that was constantly sliding off and needing to be repositioned whenever he turned his head very quickly.  
  
"Be at ease." Serenity told him as he dropped down to his knee and bowed his head - she wondered if any of them realised just how tiresome this routine had become over the years. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?" she asked wondering if her worries a moment ago had been well founded after all. "Has anything happened?"  
  
"Oh no, not at all your majesty. The great peace still prospers." Xizor assured her as he rose to his feet. "But there is something which has come to my attention that I think you should know about."  
  
"Oh?" Serenity was interested but wary.  
  
Xizor cleared his throat. "Queen Serenity have you ever heard of a group called the Star Raiders?" he asked her.  
  
Queen Serenity wrinkled her brow surprised at such an unexpected question. "What an unusual question! Yes I have known for some time of the group of itinerant hunter gatherers who migrate from planet to planet." she replied. "But so far I have never had any reason to be concerned about them. Why do you ask me about the Star Raiders?"  
  
"Well the truth was your majesty that I wasn't so much thinking about the actual group itself but more of a certain member. Among there number there is a young woman who has caught my interest."  
  
"Go on." Serenity prompted him.  
  
"This morning one of my information gatherers came to me with news that this young woman, this Star Raider seems to possess mysterious and unique powers. But it was not just that which interested me." he paused before continuing. "My source told me that her power seems to be identical to that possessed by our Princesses!"  
  
Serenity blinked and gasped in surprise at this unexpected news. "Are you sure about this?" she asked regaining her composure. "After all it is a rumour and such power can only belong to one of Royal Blood."  
  
"That is what surprised me your majesty. But my source seemed to be positive that he was right and he has always been reliable." Xizor blustered.  
  
Serenity was silent and thoughtful for the next few moments as she thought about this. It was unheard of for just anyone to have use of the power of the royal families...in fact it should have been impossible.  
  
If this young woman existed then could it be that she was of noble blood?  
  
A Princess?  
  
It was probably nonsense but something about this about this girl fascinated Serenity. "I would like to meet her very much indeed." Serenity declared as she made up her mind. "Xizor have you any idea about which planet the Star Raiders are currently settled on?"  
  
The Ambassador thought for a moment and then replied. "Yes. They are on Yura at the moment. But it should be about time for them to move on now your majesty."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Very well. Would you please go and have my personal spacecraft readied for departure? And also please try to find out where the Star Raiders may be heading when they leave Yura. I will visit them and personally see if there is any truth in what you have told me."  
  
"As you wish my Queen." Xizor bowed before her once more before turning and setting off for the Royal palace to begin making preparations for Queen Serenity's journey to the Horse-head Nebula in search of the Star Raiders.  
  
Thinking hard about all that she had heard Serenity wondered as she gazed into the shimmering mirror-like surface of the water if a Princess could really be born among those who were not of noble blood.  
  
Did this mysterious young woman really exist?  
  
Soon she would know for sure.  
  
The Queen felt herself shudder and for no reason at all she glanced quickly over her shoulder – shaking her head she returned her gaze to the shimmering water, a tiny frown on her face.  
  
It was strange – just for a brief second she had felt certain that somebody had been watching her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At that very moment in the observatory tower of the Imperial Castle of planet Earth…  
  
Acheton the Imperial Arch-Mage and chief scientist of the Earthern Empire was literally trembling with awe as he stood on his rickety wooden chair with his eye firmly glued to the lens of his telescope.  
  
The clunking monstrosity was the chief Scientists proudest creation – created by screwing together many rusting pieces of several different machines it was the most powerful telescope in the entire universe…although this had been a serious problem since the first time he had focused the lens Acheton had directed the machine at the sun, hence the black patch that covered his left eye-socket. The telescope was currently pointed up at the sky from the window of his lab as if trying to snatch the very stars down from the heavens and Acheton's mouth had fallen open, as he had dared to gaze through it for the second time since its construction.  
  
A drop of saliva dangled from the tip of his tongue for what he had momentarily glimpsed before he had knocked the telescope in his surprise had filled him with wonder and amazement. "It's true…it's really true!" the wizened old man breathed in a thrilled whisper of awe as he stepped back from the astrological apparatus and clutched the edge of his workbench for support. "She does exist! I must take this incredible news directly to the Emperor!"  
  
As he ran from his lab (Where he was given to spend entire weeks trying to turn lead into gold and sows ears into ducks and other such mind-bogglingly fruitless endeavours…) Acheton cackled crazily to himself and gloated over his triumph – his few remaining colleagues had mocked him but now at last after endless years of sleepless nights spent chalking up numerical calculations on his blackboard he believed that he had proved every last pessimist wrong. This would be his hour – his moment to stand up triumphant and deliver the news to the scientific world that he had been right and everybody else had been wrong.  
  
The old man barged into the throne room before the idle guards could try to stop him, eager to present himself to his liege and inform him of the fantastic discovery he had just made. Emperor Mu, supreme ruler of Earth gave the bedraggled old man standing before him an irate but also surprised look.  
  
The ancient scientist and wizards long white beard was disgustingly ruffled having been slept on many times and his grey robe was stained and singed as a result of his many catastrophic experiments. "Oh…you." The golden-haired Emperor grunted as he took a sip from his wineglass. "We hadn't heard from you for over a decade so everybody thought that you'd killed yourself in that last explosion. Well what is it?"  
  
Mu's mood seemed to be none too amiable just then since he had actually been right in the middle of something that had been interrupted by the arrival of the crazed old scholar. A young woman who was dressed in a humiliating silk outfit was sitting just by the Emperor's side – as it happened he had procured her from a nearby peasant village while disguised as a bandit during his recent raid. The woman herself was quite thankful for Acheton's intervention since she had heard about what Mu did with his 'pets' once he tired of them and wasn't that keen to get acquainted with him just yet.  
  
"I saw her!" Acheton exclaimed throwing his arms out in excitement. "I saw the woman on the moon! My liege there really is a woman on the moon!"  
  
Emperor Mu glanced over to where his younger brother Prince Darien sat by his other side and rolled his eyes sarcastically. Uncomfortable though he was because of the presence of the scantily clad woman whom he sensed wasn't here of her own free will Darien cracked a smile. Everyone knew that the crazed old scientist and wizard lived in a world of his own, cut off from the rest of mankind. Acheton had to be the only person in the universe who still hadn't heard that there had been people living on the Moon for centuries.  
  
In fact the mere mention of the Moon Kingdom would probably have given him a heart attack…  
  
Mu transferred his attention back to the woman and gave a sigh of resignation. "Ten to one she's married." he remarked sarcastically as the unfortunate girl blushed crimson and his brother the dark-haired Prince averted his eyes and cringed…  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day – early evening on the jungle planet Min…  
  
The air pulsated with the sounds and aromas of the natural paradise of Min.  
  
The shrieks of the savage yet majestic birds of prey which screamed before swooping down from the sky to claim their wretched prey were constant and the shadows of the areas of thick and close trees were filled with predatory beasts lying waiting for one weaker than itself to come past. Some even waited especially for one stronger than itself to come by.  
  
But there was beauty on Min also. The sky a mix of glorious blue and purple had a sun which shone not too brightly and was neither too hot and waterfalls and rivers of crystal clear water could be found all over the planet.  
  
Visitors on Min were rare but today there was a large group of people here - the Star Raiders had come to Min.  
  
As it happened there was also to be another arrival on the planet that day. There was a roar of engines as a spaceship appeared in the atmosphere. It was pure silver and shone brilliantly in the sunlight as it came to rest on the rocky bank of a huge river.  
  
There was a pause and then the door on the side of the ship opened with a mechanical whirr.  
  
The metal steps were lowered to the ground and several figures appeared in the wide doorway. Queen Serenity looked out at Min as she and the others stepped down to the ground - as she stood in the sun she was uncomfortably aware of the heat she was so unaccustomed to.   
  
Turning her head she looked up at Xizor who was clambering down along with her royal Guards. "Are you sure that this is the right planet?" Serenity asked. "I can't see any sign of the Star Raiders at all."  
  
"Ah that is because they are expert in the art of hiding themselves from view behind the undergrowth your majesty." Xizor explained. "Trust me - the Star Raiders are in their element here."  
  
"So then how do you propose that we find them?"  
  
"It looks like we don't your majesty. All we can do is wait for them to find us."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Right. So you're all ready then?" Rula demanded as she slipped her spear from its leather holder on her back.  
  
"Yep." came a chorus of voices from the large amount of Star Raiders crouched next to her behind the thick bracken.  
  
"Nervous?" she asked.  
  
"Nah." most of the Raiders chorused.  
  
"Yeh." a few squeaks filtered through from the back of the group.  
  
"Not nervous enough then. I saw them make monster-mince-meat out of those lizards." Rula warned.  
  
A short way off from their hiding place a group of Horned Minian Beasts were feasting on the remains of a small group of Pygmy Lizards.  
  
The Horned Beasts of Min were massive humanoid brutes standing over ten feet tall dwarfing the Star Raiders. Their bodies were almost weighed down by their sticking out overdeveloped muscles and their feet were cloven hooves. Their heads resembled those of wild bulls complete with curved horns and metal rings running through their nostrils.  
  
The group of these formidable creatures consisted of five and from their grinning leering faces and squinting eyes it was plain for all to see that they were a set of bloodthirsty brutes who killed more out of a sense of please rather than the need to eat. The beasts had killed a small group of Pygmy Lizards which they had chased here from the stream a short way away. The Lizards were (or rather had been) reptilian creatures whose bodies were covered with golden scales which shimmered in the light of the sun when wet and fetched quite a high price in the intergalactic market although this was not the reason why the Beasts had killed them.  
  
The Horned Beasts motive for the wholesale slaughter of the reptiles was simply that they had been alive...and that was not tolerable.  
  
At the moment the group of Horned Beasts were sitting in a circle as they stuffed their faces on the remains of the unfortunate reptiles biting their heads off like they were drumsticks. They were making a raucous row and belching and swearing at each other for grabbing pieces that the other had wanted for himself that they had if they had only realised it created the perfect set-up for them to be ambushed.  
  
The were five of them and they were tough looking brutes (Horned Beasts being one of the dominant species on Min) but Rula was confident that the Star Raiders were large enough in number to take them down.  
  
"Okay then!" Rula hissed back of the hidden group. "This is the plan of attack: I'll walk out into the middle of the circle and when I'm attacked you guys will have the chance to surprise them from behind. Got it?"  
  
"Gottit boss!"  
  
"You're playing with my life here so try and get it right the first time you idiots."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Then let's rock!" Rula announced coolly as she raised Gafgarion so that its metal blade pointed towards the beasts in a killer arc and made to walk out from behind the bracken.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Rula stopped and turned back as a voice cried out abruptly - there was a scowl on her face was Grift stood behind her with a concerned look on his face. "What do you want Grift?" she snapped tersely.  
  
"This is way too dangerous. Let me..."  
  
"No way." Rula cut off the mutilated Raider before he could even get started. "The leader is obliged to take the greatest risk. And that's me so learn to like it Grift!"  
  
Grift waved his metal finger at her. "Let me ask you one thing Rula. Who got you your first pair of shoes? Who taught you how to read and write?" he asked plaintively.  
  
"Well I don't know! Who? It sure wasn't you Grift!"  
  
"Fair enough." Grift realised that his finger was serving no purpose and stopped and put it back where it belonged - he'd only just greased the mechanism and didn't want to get it all gritted up again so soon.   
  
This sorted out Rula made to leave the bracken - she was interrupted again.  
  
"Boss! Look!" Kirin hissed grabbing her shoulder and dragging her back down beside him.  
  
Rula quivered in frustration and followed the direction of his finger. She stopped realising that there was something going on.  
  
Another Beast had arrived and was saying something in the leader of the Beast's ear. Rula tried to understand what was said but he was whispering and the wind covered it up.  
  
Then the leader spoke to another of the Beasts and then he and that Beast got up and followed the newcomer away into the undergrowth. "Hello, hello, hello! What's the crack there?" Grift frowned suspiciously after the departed Beasts.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Rula rose to her feet. "You guys take care of the three that are here while I follow them."  
  
"What?!!" Grift jumped to his feet. "Let me come!"  
  
"Forget it." Rula snapped.  
  
"There are three of them. I have to..."  
  
"I thought I said 'forget it'. Stay here and help the others. Okay?!!"  
  
Not giving them another chance to call after her Rula turned and dashed speedily into the undergrowth. As the huntress followed the Beasts she had an eruption of war-cries of warriors from every corner of the universe as the Star Raiders attacked the Beasts who snarled as they prepared to do battle...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"By the heavens!!! What in the galaxy are they?!!"  
  
The six Elite Royal Guards were staring with horrified eyes as they leapt to their feet.  
  
Queen Serenity was also staring in alarm. The party from the Moon Kingdom had decided to rest for a while during their search for the Star Raiders when one of them had cried out in terror and pointed at something in the distance.  
  
Bounding through the undergrowth there came thundering the three Horned Beasts who had left their group to find the people that they had learned had come to Min. The ugly savage brutes grinned slathering as they neared the terrified guards the worried Serenity and the palpitating Xizor.  
  
As the three monsters approached the group the three monsters snarled among themselves. "There! You see the mice?" the informer Beast who had led the other two here spat.  
  
"Saaaaaahhh!!!!" the leader Beast snarled. "These mice small!"  
  
"Mice! Love em! Just love em!" the leader's right hand Beast grinned slathering.  
  
Licking their lips in anticipation of the meal ahead the Beasts bounded faster towards the group. Seeing this the guards pulled themselves together and also around Queen Serenity protectively.  
  
Serenity could not help but wonder who they expected to protect them! "Stay away from the Queen vile Beasts!" one of the guards bellowed putting all his years of courage and faithful service into his manly roar.  
  
However the effect was somewhat marred by the waver in his voice.  
  
"Mmm-mmm-mmm!!! We have a Queen! Wonder I do if the blue blood makes the mouse taste better!" the leader of the Beasts grinned.  
  
Blackabar looked over and gave the guard a withering 'What did you say that for you idiot?' look. Xizor remembered that he had once been told that the Horned Beasts of Min did not eat cold corpses.  
  
Seizing this he flung himself to the ground. "Don't eat me!!! Don't eat me!!!" he bleated over his shoulder at the approaching monsters. "I'm DEAD! See? Dead! DEAD!!!!"  
  
Knowing that it was all up to her Serenity breathed deeply as she prepared to use her power to protect herself and her escort from the approaching monsters…though it had been a considerable while since she had last needed to do something like this she was surprised to realise that she was actually quite exhilarated by the prospect…  
  
However it turned out to be unnecessary for her to intervene… "Freeze!"  
  
The Beasts scudded to a halt as a voice hailed them from above. They searched the area for the one who had called to them.  
  
Serenity had already seen the one who had shouted at the Beasts and she purposely avoided her with her eyes.  
  
Suddenly one of the Beasts roared and pointed up. The three Beasts gathered around a tree glaring up at a girl with dreadlocks coated in dry blood who wore the briefest of tops and a short red skirt who held a long metal spear in her hand crouched on a branch.  
  
Rula looked down grimly at the Beasts. "Up until now you've destroyed everything in your paths! Now you threaten innocent travellers! Now my spear will cleanse this planet of you all!" the huntress declared.  
  
The Beasts howled with coarse laughter thinking this to be the most ridiculous and unpractical threat they had ever heard.  
  
Regardless of this Rula stepped off the edge of the branch and landed right in the middle of the Beasts - watching from a distance the guards Guards goggled in disbelief.  
  
What was she doing?  
  
Serenity had guessed Rula's identity long ago and so she did not worry about the huntress's safety but instead watched on in interest...  
  
Growling and snarling the Beasts circled Rula who stood completely still holding her spear ready for them in a deadly arc ready to cleave.  
  
"Saaaaah!!! We have a female mouse here!"  
  
"Saaaaaahhh!!!"  
  
"saaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" The leader of the Beasts made a lunge at Rula lowering his horns to skewer her through the heart killing her instantly.  
  
Rula had sensed his approach however and stepped neatly out of his destructive path - As he passed her cleaving nothing but air Rula raised her hand and scratched the beast's side drawing blood.  
  
The Beast sniggered at what he assumed was the huntress's pathetic attempt to hurt him. "The mouse nips! Hee hee hee!!!!" he laughed and made the other two guffaw.  
  
"Hee hee hee!!! Mouse that nips make a very good dish!"  
  
Laugh now buffalo boy! Rula thought with a mysterious smile as she leapt backwards through the air turning over and over like a spry fox - as she did she started to spin Gafgarion around in her hand at an incredible speed.  
  
And as Rula passed one of the beasts she drove her spear in his direction - the brute's eyes bulged in astonished shock as the blade sliced his body cleanly in two.  
  
The monster fell to the grass in two halves gushing blood before he could even scream.  
  
The Guard watched bewildered...Rula had moved so fast they had hardly seen it!  
  
Blackabar chuckled quietly. Now there's a trick I've never seen Princess Charon do! He thought.  
  
The other two Beasts watched the huntress warily. "Mmm-mmm-mmm! A fiery mouse!"  
  
"Fiery mouse! Let me get my bib!"  
  
Then they circled her with confusing speed so that she had to keep glancing around quickly to keep them in sight. The right-hand Beast made his move when he was behind Rula and lunged at her back horns first.  
  
But as with the informant Rula knew he was there and whirled around and slashed quickly in his direction. The unlucky monster came to a halt as he watched blankly as the spear passed smoothly through his arm as if it were made of butter. His severed appendage fell to the grass gushing blood.  
  
Although she'd injured her attacker Rula swore silently. Shit...I missed his throat! She snarled to herself.  
  
Slinging her spear into the leather strap on her back Rula right over the agonised and lurching Beasts head and as she landed on the other side of him she grabbed his neck in both her arms and with a strength that belied the litheness of her body she pulled his head back sharply…Crack!  
  
The Beast collapsed his neck broken and now tired from the strain of the effort she'd just made Rula drew her spear again as she and the final surviving Horned Beast stood at a face-off.  
  
"Grr! Shall spread the Queen mouse's blood over fiery mouse for seasoning!" he growled uneasily as he cautiously eyed the warrior who had killed his two companions.  
  
Rula's eyes narrowed as she faced the hulking monster that towered over her. "This fight's already over." She replied in such a firm tone that the guards stared blankly at her. "I might be exhausted but you're finished as well…just a little longer and then you're through."  
  
The beast threw back his head and guffawed at what he saw as the pitiful final squeaking of his next meal…and then his veins erupted.   
  
The Beasts face contorted in agony as his body was wracked with burning pain - gurgling pathetically he fell to the earth where he thrashed violently for a few seconds and then was lifeless, the poison that Rula had covered her fingernails with having been too much for him.  
  
The leader of the Horned Beasts of Min was vanquished at Rula's hand - When the news of his death got around the clan of cowardly beasts would more than likely split up and head for the hills rather than face the one who had slain their leader.  
  
After many centuries the planet Min was once again free from the scourge of the Horned Beasts!  
  
Rula gave a sigh of relief as she slid Gafgarion back into the leather strap. Good job, she thanked it silently. Turning away from the blood drenched grass the huntress walked over to the group standing in the clearing.  
  
The Guards watched her approach warily worried that Rula may have only saved them to have the fun of killing them all to herself. Queen Serenity watched in fascination as Rula neared them swaying her hips gracefully as if nothing had happened.  
  
Realising that her presence was worrying the strange group Rula stopped and stood several paces away from them. "Are you people alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Serenity nodded with a grateful smile adorning her face. "We thank you for your help. You saved our lives!"  
  
Rula turned to gaze at her – her eyes widened a touch. Oh my god…beautiful! She thought in awe though she didn't let it show on her face. Serenity's flawless face and lilac eyes enchanted her – male masculinity didn't impress her since she had grown up among men but the beauty of a woman was something that Rula deeply appreciated since she had rarely seen many women in her life.  
  
Though she made sure that her face stayed cocky her heart was actually pounding as she stood looking deeply into the Lunarians lovely eyes. "Not at all. I'm sure your men would have been able to handle them." Rula replied not very sincerely. "Well now...farewell!"  
  
"Wait!" Serenity exclaimed as the huntress turned and started to walk away. "What is your name? Are you a Star Raider?"  
  
Rula turned back in surprise. "Yeah but how did you know that?" she asked confused.   
  
"I have come here to find someone. I believe that you are she." Serenity explained stepping nearer to the huntress.  
  
"Oh really? Well that must be me 'cuz I'm the only girl in my group!" Rula remarked. "I'm Rula. And you are...?"  
  
"I am Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom." Serenity introduced herself. "These men of honour are my royal Guards."  
  
"Whose first duty is to guard themselves? Who's the fella sunbathing on his stomach?" Rula asked with a smile.  
  
Everyone looked over at Xizor who still lay shivering on the ground with covered ears.  
  
"He is Xizor, an Ambassador of my Kingdom." Serenity made the introduction on Xizor's behalf. "I am sorry but his courage seems to be somewhat amiss at the moment."  
  
Xizor noticed the absence of the roars and on covering his ears he peeked cautiously over his shoulder - He felt incredibly embarrassed when he met the eyes of Queen Serenity, the Guards and the unfamiliar strange looking girl with dreadlocks. "Ah! Ah!...ah well! Ah!" Xizor gasped clambering to his feet and dusting himself off. "I am relieved to see that all of you are well! I'm afraid that the roaring of those monsters disorientated me. In my stupor I became convinced that I was an abject coward."  
  
Serenity only smiled and told him to be quiet. "I have come a long way to meet you Rula." she told the huntress.  
  
Rula would have opened her mouth to ask why but at that moment the other Star Raiders arrived.  
  
Grift was breathless as she rushed up. "Ooookay Rula we're here!" he declared. "Just point us at those..." The mutilated Raider trailed off as he saw the sliced and diced remains of the Beasts lying fermenting sadly in the bloody grass. "Oh..." he concluded as he deflated. "...good job."  
  
Xizor suddenly felt very sorry for the Beasts...it would probably make things a lot less complicated.  
  
"What happened to the last one?" Blackabar was asking Rula. "He dropped dead but you never even touched him!"  
  
"Yes I did!" Rula disagreed. "Didn't you notice? I scratched him and he was killed by the venom I dipped my nails in."  
  
Xizor's eyes widened. "You put POISON on your fingernails?!!" he squeaked disbelievingly.  
  
"Certainly do." Rula folded her arms and smiled charmingly.  
  
"What if you scratched your leg and accidentally drew blood?" he demanded.  
  
"Accident? ME???" Rula's voice was disbelieving.  
  
Xizor decided to let it drop – the expression on Rula's face told him that it would really be the wisest thing to do.  
  
Queen Serenity was gazing at the huntress in wonder - she could not approve of the use of poison but after all it had saved their lives.  
  
As she looked at Rula Serenity knew that that their conversation would be interesting...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Your Majesty I insist that we leave this accursed planet as soon as possible!" Blackabar exclaimed, as he stood alone with Queen Serenity who sat demurely on a mossy log in the shade. "There could be more of those monsters lurking anywhere and I fear for your safety…please let us return home as soon as preparations are completed!"  
  
Serenity sighed. "I never get to have any fun." She murmured with a tiny smile of amusement on her face.  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
"Never mind." The Queen smiled as she thought the situation over - her escort were shaken by what had happened and wanted to leave Min as soon as possible and though she secretly believed that most of her guards were more concerned about their personal safety than her own she agreed whole-heartedly.  
  
Serenity would have been relieved as the rest of them to leave this planet far behind but on the other hand she felt reluctant to go just yet…Rula fascinated her from her dark, secretive eyes right down to the way she talked – yet still she had no idea whether or not she was the girl Xizor had told her about. Rula's fighting skill and natural grace were breath taking in themselves but that could simply mean that she was an exceptionally talented huntress…  
  
Making her mind up she rose to her feet and addressed the captain of her guard again. "Very well – prepare for departure. In the meantime I would like to speak to Rula."  
  
"Shall I accompany you?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "No thank you – I would like to speak with her alone." She fended off his offer of escort firmly and before he could insist that he went with her she turned and walked away - There was only one way that she could determine whether or not Rula was what Xizor thought she was – Queen Serenity was determined to find out if she had the powers of a real Princess…  
  
Left alone by her Majesty the Captain sighed – his attempt to persuade Serenity to let him take her to safety had brought back the memory of how he had first come to be in the service of the Lunarian Royal Family many years ago.  
  
Back when he'd been young he'd worked in the country as assistant to a blacksmith and it had been the day that he'd been sent to return a repaired sword to that Generation's Captain of the Royal Guard that he'd received his chance to show his true mettle – as he'd neared the City the young lad had witnessed a young girl in a green hood and cloak being waylaid by a pair of country hoodlums and without hesitation he'd immediately run to her aid, the long blade of the sword he'd been charged with bouncing up and down as he'd held the hilt on one hand.  
  
The two blackguards hadn't been that difficult to see off, both being more used to bothering lone passers-by of a peaceful disposition and not young men who carried swords that they looked like they were more than capable of using to inflict serious bodily harm – still the more braver of the yellow pair tried to persuade Blackabar into backing off with a wooden staff but the youth's flailing with the far-too-heavy sword resulted in the hoodlum's weapon being broken in two and his subsequent flight. Emboldened by his success Blackabar had then turned to face the second of the hooligans who, strangely, had not moved an inch during the youth's confrontation with his friend – instead he'd been standing, staring at the girl with his hands down by his sides. As Blackabar had approached him grimly however the bemused fellow had seemed to jolt back to his senses and the sight of the blade had been enough to send him stumbling into the undergrowth along with his friend – back to where they had both come from.  
  
When Blackabar had asked her if she was all right the girl had seemed calm and collected as though she'd been in no more trouble than if her cloak had been caught in a thorn- bush – as they'd walked back to the Royal City she'd thanked him graciously for coming to help her and then asked him who he was and what he was, reacting with surprised when told that he was an assistant-blacksmith and NOT a roving warrior after the way she'd seen him handle the two who had accosted her.  
  
Once they reached the gates of the City the girl had left him with a wave and a smile, disappearing into the crowds of people in the marketplace and out of his sight much like a dream – especially as he later realised, on his way home after delivering the sword to the Captain of the Guard, since he didn't even know her name.  
  
And so he'd returned to the country and continued working – until, a week later, he was summoned back to the City and this time taken to the Palace. There, to his amazement, he was recruited into the Royal Guard on a strong recommendation from the Princess – and when he'd met the heiress to the Moon Kingdom the girl he had helped that day, Serenity, had just laughed and told him that NOW he was in the right career for him.  
  
Blackabar sighed as his hand ran down to the sword-hilt at his belt – one thing had led to another and eventually he'd been selected by the Captain of the Guard to take over his position after he had retired, presented with the sword that was now at his side.  
  
The very same sword that had led to him becoming who and what he was today – it had always served him well.  
  
Blackabar's black-bearded face creased as he smiled ironically – it was still strange to be working for Serenity and seeing the crafty girl he'd first met out in the wild after she'd snuck out of the Palace to be by herself as the benevolent and wise Queen of the Moon.  
  
Forty-Two years… thought Blackabar as he turned, bereft of a Queen to protect, and walked over to the spacecraft where Xizor and Grift were talking. …Where HAS the time gone? And just how much do I have left…?  
  
"Of course it was on Earth that she took the old guy's place as leader." The one-eyed Raider was saying to Xizor who had engaged him in conversation about the girl who had saved their lives earlier. "And it was then that…well…" he patted his artificial arm meaningfully and said no more.  
  
Xizor stared blankly at him. "Well…" he patted his own arm mimicking what Grift had done. "…what?"  
  
"Well I lost my arm didn't I?" Grift exclaimed.  
  
Xizor stared at him in silence for a moment and then looked at the arm – of course since the one-eyed hunter was carrying a bag slung over it the ambassador could not see that his limb was a metal replacement. "Er…oh dear. How sad!" Xizor said in as sympathetic voice as he could manage.  
  
"You're a veteran then?" Blackabar inquired as he walked up.  
  
"No way!!" Grift spluttered, outraged as his pride was wounded to the quick. "I'm always in the thick of the action! Someone else looks after the horses…" 


	3. Rulas Choice

Chapter Two  
  
Rula's Choice  
  
Queen Serenity shaded her eyes from the sun with her pale hand- the Lunarian woman was not used to the heat of the sun having spent the most of her life on the moon. Of course she had occasionally been called away from her kingdom to attend important events that concerned the entire galaxy such as weddings and coronations.  
  
But even such a mild climate as that of Min caused her a slight feeling of discomfort.  
  
Serenity scanned the grassy area near the thundering waterfall with her pale eyes...where had Rula gotten to? She was sure that she had heard the huntress had told the other Raiders that this was were she was going.  
  
Frowning Serenity glanced over at the waterfall that thundered down into the river from a rocky cliff…and there she saw her. A slender figure stood in the centre of the crashing water.  
  
Rula had taken off all of her clothes and stood naked in the centre of the icy torrent of water with her arms curled around her shoulders as she simply stood there letting the waterfall clean her body. The crystal clear water had also cleansed the blood from her hair, which the intense pressure had dragged out of its dreadlocks and now hung in a limp fishtail.  
  
Rula's head was held high and her eyes were peacefully closed as she allowed the rushing water to flow down her serene face...  
  
Serenity decided that Rula probably wouldn't mind her being there since the girls clothing exposed most of her body anyway. "Rula?" she greeted the huntress in a high light voice that she was certain that the girl would be able to hear above the roar of the falls - however she did not immediately receive a reply.  
  
Rula simply remained with her back to the Queen as rivulets of icy water ran down her straight back.  
  
During the silence Serenity noticed Rula's discarded clothing lying draped across a large flat rock a short way off from where she was standing. As she looked disapprovingly at the extremely short top Serenity wondered wryly how the young huntress managed to keep it up. Somehow the strips and the thin buckle at the back just did not seem to be sufficient enough…  
  
"Pressure."  
  
Startled by the unexpected sound of a voice Serenity snapped her head up...Rula had spoken to her. "Pardon?" she asked awkwardly as she looked back over towards her.  
  
"That's how it stays up. Pressure."  
  
Serenity realised that Rula must have guessed that she had been inspecting her discarded clothes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that the guys are always staring at it." Rula responded.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened a little at the implications of that remark but she was relieved that Rula was speaking to her just as she would another of her group. Rula was not in awe of her at all and that was good.  
  
"Well here's a new experience!"" Rula laughed still not turning to face her. "I've been interrupted while I was having a wash before but never by a Queen!"  
  
Serenity knew better than to reply to that. "May I speak with you?" she asked politely.  
  
"We're speaking now aren't we?" Rula retorted.  
  
"I mean face to face."  
  
Rula shrugged and turned to face Serenity opening her eyes as she did so. Serenity had been prepared for immodesty but she could not help but feel surprised by this girl who seemed to be quite unconcerned about being naked around a total stranger.  
  
Particularly since Rula was so nicely endowed. The huntress's body seemed to flow with a rare untrained grace that immediately struck the Queen as being entirely out of place around a group of wandering hunters and she also had a natural curviness and her poise was unconcerned as she placed a hand on her hip.  
  
There was a wicked smile on the face of Rula the youngest and only female member and leader of the Star Raiders as she stood finally face to face with Queen Serenity.  
  
But what took Serenity's breath away as she saw them was the huntress's eyes. Those deep brown fathomless pools seemed to crackle with the fire of the stars and the moment that she glimpsed them Serenity knew that she had seen eyes so like hers before. They were the eyes of the Princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Charon and of her own daughter and in that instant Serenity knew that Xizor had been right.  
  
Rula possessed the power of a Princess...but how was that possible?  
  
There could only be one explanation for it - Rula must actually be a Princess!  
  
However...there was something else that startled her simply because whatever she had been searching for she had not expected to see it - but it was there, shining in her eyes...something that the Queen recognized.  
  
Something from the past...  
  
"Is there something on my face?" Rula asked coyly and Serenity realised that in her surprise she had spent several minutes gazing into the girls sparkling brown eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." she apologised quickly recovering from her surprise. "I was simply admiring your eyes."  
  
"My eyes?" Rula echoed.  
  
"Yes. Your eyes burn bright with the fire of your spirit." Serenity concluded smiling as Rula looked at her bemusedly. "They are beautiful and compassionate eyes."  
  
"That's one that none of the others have used." Rula muttered.  
  
"You have a splendid body Rula. Your physical condition is perfect." Serenity complimented the girl as she stepped out from beneath the waterfall.  
  
As the Queen watched the girl walk towards her she caught a fleeting flash of light. The flash had come from Rula's ankle and wondering what could have caught the light of the sun Serenity looked down curiously. Now that her attention was drawn to it she realised that around her ankle Rula wore a thin band of silver metal. Until now the bracelet had been hidden from sight by the top of Rula's boot but now that it was no longer covered by the leather the silver band was free to sparkle in the light of the sun.  
  
As she looked at the bracelet around Rula's ankle Serenity could not help but feel surprised since Rula had not struck her as being the kind of girl who wore jewellery and other such personal adornments.   
  
"And you like my feet especially?" Rula wondered aloud.  
  
Serenity raised her eyes and as she saw the whimsical expression on the huntress's face she gave her a smile. "Oh I was simply admiring your bracelet." She explained. "I think that it is very pretty."  
  
Rula stared at her for a short while and then gave a careless shrug. "It's nothing special." She replied but the Queen detected a hidden note in her voice that belied what she had said.  
  
It was clear to Serenity that the girl valued the bracelet more than anything else in her life. The fact that she had not taken it off along with the rest of her clothes while bathing made it obvious that it was precious to her and the Queen wondered where she had gotten it from. As she lowered her eyes to look at it again though a flash of light that came from another part of the girl's body startled her - looking at Rula's bellybutton in surprise the Queen noticed the presence of the small silver ring for the first time. A disapproving frown flitted across her face as she looked at Rula's pierced bellybutton and she opened her mouth to say something…  
  
"What's up?" Rula asked, her face bemused as she realised that Serenity was unhappy about something to do with her stomach.  
  
Serenity shook her head as she decided to keep her opinion to herself. "Nothing." she replied mildly as she decided to forget about the lecture she had intended to give the girl. "But tell me Rula…where are your parents?"  
  
Rula stared at her with a now empty look on her face – Serenity was gazing at her with intent eyes as she watched her face. The Queen felt as if she had just spoken in a bizarre language to somebody who had never been a step away from the place they had been born. "My…parents?" Rula asked slowly as if she'd never used that word in her whole life until now.  
  
"Yes…your mother and father." Serenity agreed with a smile. "Where are they?"  
  
Rula didn't say anything for a moment – all she did was stand and stare at the Lunarian woman as if she didn't understand what she wanted to know. Then she said slowly, "My…mom and dad." Her voice was soft – the words felt weird coming from her own mouth. The huntress had sometimes heard others talking about their own mothers and fathers but until now she'd never had any reason to use either word – actually she hadn't ever really thought about the two who had brought her into the world because she…  
  
"I never knew either of them." Rula said bluntly. "I was raised as a Star Raider by Steel-Eye…I have no idea who they could have been."  
  
Serenity gazed sympathetically at her. "You grew up among these men?" she asked gently.  
  
Rula gazed at her with clear eyes. "I've always been with the group." She said distinctly. "They're all I know…and all I need in life.  
  
Serenity was thoughtful – she had noticed that among her group Rula seemed to be the only female.  
  
Could this girl be a Princess, lost by her Kingdom when she was very, very young?  
  
That could explain why nobody had ever heard of her until now…  
  
"Why did you come here?" Rula asked her straight out as she stood hands on hips and her hair clinging to her head and back.  
  
Now that Rula was standing right in front of her Serenity could see that her hair was now an inky dark colour. The water had drenched it and the wet blood had made it a dark shade and she could not help but wonder what it looked like when it was dry and clean.  
  
"I have come to speak with you Rula." Serenity replied mildly as she pretended not to notice the girl's abrupt manner. "I have heard a lot of things about you."   
  
"Oh yes?" Rula replied coyly as she raised her eyebrow and waited for more.  
  
"Do not worry. I have been told that you are a good person." Serenity reassured her. "But the thing that gives me cause for concern is that one of my courtiers recently told me that you have mysterious powers."  
  
Rula's eyes hardened and became defensive in an instant. "Oh? And what about it?" she said quietly but cautiously.  
  
"Why do you want to hide them?" Serenity asked seriously.  
  
The Queen had guessed from the harshness of the girls voice that she had been keeping her strange abilities a secret from her companions since the day she had first discovered them.  
  
Rula shrugged but there was nothing at all uncaring about it. "If the others knew they might think that I'm a freak. A monster. I know that Grift would stick up for me…he's not like the others. But the others would all think that I'm a monster for sure. They'd throw me out for sure." Rula's voice had become strangely tight. "Where would I go? I have nowhere else to go…"  
  
Queen Serenity understood completely. She understood Rula only too well, and perhaps even better than the huntress did herself. Beneath her tough image Rula was just a frightened girl who was under far more pressure than she ought to have been at such a young age.  
  
"You are no monster Rula." Serenity told her soothingly as her motherly side took over to ease the turmoil in Rula's mind. "Rula listen to me...you are a very special young woman indeed. You do not seem to realise it but you are capable of quite extraordinary things."  
  
Rula looked up at her. She had seemed to have fallen under a deep trance as she had pondered once again what might happen if her group were to find out about her strange powers but now she snapped out of it and in an instant her audacity and sassiness returned. "You think so?" she inquired raising the other eyebrow, running a hand through her hair and pretending to be disinterested.  
  
Now that her attention had been drawn towards them Serenity gazed at Rula's hands for a long while as if they fascinated her. Indeed to some extent the Queen of the Moon found herself captivated by them. Rula's hands were so small and perfectly rounded and looked just as delicate as those of all the girls that Serenity had ever met. They seemed gentle but since she had seen the huntress in action Queen Serenity knew the appearance of Rula's hands must surely belie their true strength.  
  
Unable to resist the urge Serenity reached out and without thinking about it gently took Rula's hands into her own. As she gazed down at the girls hands held firmly in her own there was a deep and thoughtful expression in her lilac eyes. Rula simply stood and allowed Serenity to hold her hands and her face was now strangely expressionless.  
  
The huntress made no effort at all to snatch her hands away from her for the soft silkiness of the Lunarian Queen's creamy touch lulled her and set whatever anxiety she might have felt if anybody else had done this to her at ease. The two had made a real connection – they were both very different types of people from opposite walks of life but it was the gentleness of Serenity's hands in opposition to the harshness of Rula's daily life that had such an effect on the huntress. Serenity's eyes became curious as she gazed at the girls unresisting hands which it seemed to her now that she held them felt more like those of a boy rather than a girl. Where there ought to have been a gentle daintiness the Queen instead felt a roughness that she thought just wasn't natural.  
  
Raising her eyes Queen Serenity met Rula's calm eyes and smiled curiously at her. "Your hands are so firm." she remarked thoughtfully.  
  
The Queen's voice broke the almost mesmerised calm that had settled over Rula and she instinctively pulled her hands away from Serenity. The huntress's eyes were now cautious as she stared pensively at Queen Serenity and wondered what had just happened…  
  
"May I ask you a favour Rula?"  
  
"And that would be?" Rula inquired once again interested but wary.  
  
"Would you give me a demonstration of your powers?" Serenity asked plainly.  
  
Rula frowned. "Why?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I heard that they resemble those of the Princesses of my court. I wish to discover if this is true." The Queen explained reasonably enough.  
  
Rula still looked uncertain about using her power out in the open like this with the others so close at hand. "Do not worry. Your friends are on the other side of the cliff." Serenity reassured her. "And I promise that whatever you show me I will not tell anyone. I give my word that anything said or done between us will be in perfect confidence."  
  
Rula realised as she looked into the Queen's eyes that she could trust her. "Okay." she agreed with a deep breath.  
  
As the girl closed her eyes and began to concentrate Queen Serenity watched intently and wondered what was going to happen. Rula made sure that every fibre of her body was under her control as she concentrated on what she was now doing - the huntress had not done this very many times and she had only sparingly experimented to discover just what she was capable of when she had been all alone. The only people who had ever seen her use her powers up until now had been those she was going to kill anyway and so would not matter learnt about her power.  
  
Rula let her mind become as clear as a crystal as she focused and dedicated every part of her mind to what she was about to do...  
  
A small sphere of white light appeared at the end of her fingertip and Serenity suddenly felt the temperature suddenly drop drastically. A minute ago she had been sweltering beneath the sun and now she actually stood shivering at the sudden chill.  
  
Turning sideways the huntress dipped her finger into the waterfall and there was a flash of brilliant light as the sphere of cold energy spread all the way up the thundering water. The resulting blast of freezing air took Serenity totally by surprise and she stood shocked and paler than usual.  
  
Far away on the other side of the cliff the Star Raiders leapt to their feet as they were suddenly assailed by the gale of wintry coldness, as did Xizor and Serenity's guards at the ship.  
  
Serenity stared in amazed silence at the spectacle before her after the light faded away. The waterfall was frozen solid! Rula had transformed the turbulent water into solid ice! Serenity shivered uncontrollably but Rula simply ignored the cold.  
  
The water that had remained in her hair was now frost which fell in little pieces whenever she moved her head.  
  
"That was...incredible!" Serenity stammered chattering. "But aren't you cold?" she added in concern as she remembered that the girl wasn't wearing anything at all.  
  
As she spoke Serenity was thinking that Rula's ability to freeze things was similar to Princess Mercury's ability to control the waters. And Rula had frozen a massive waterfall with apparent ease at a moments notice!  
  
Rula must have the blood of Royalty!  
  
Rula nodded her head causing a shower of frosty flakes to fill the air - then came the great surprise.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened in astonishment as a ribbon of crackling fire danced around Rula's fingertip. She is able to control ice AND fire! So unlike the other Princesses Rula's power is not restricted to a single element! The Queen marvelled silently at the huntress's show of power.  
  
Rula touched her fingertip crackling with the heat of the sun to the frozen waterfall and almost immediately a sudden blast of warmth banished the chill from Serenity's body and filled the air with a great cloud of thick steam.  
  
Within seconds the waterfall was thundering once more but now warmly.  
  
Now completely dry again Rula turned back to Serenity with a caustically raised eyebrow. "Well?" she inquired.  
  
"That was splendid. Thank you for placing your trust in me." Serenity replied gratefully.  
  
"That's okay. And now if you're done having me jump through hoops..." Rula left the sentence trailing away unfinished as she turned and tripped towards the rock her clothes lay on.  
  
Serenity's silence was deep and thoughtful as she watched Rula wrap the top around her chest and tie up the narrow strips at the back. I wonder... she thought as the huntress threaded the buckle and then slipped into the red skirt. I wonder if she...  
  
Now dressed - if not fully then at least partially - Rula trotted back and made in the direction of the campsite. As she passed Serenity however she stopped and gave her a sideways glance. "You know you never really answered my question." She noted. "Why did you take such an interest in me?"  
  
Serenity cleared her throat. "Do you remember what I said before about you being special? Well actually I was not being entirely open with you. There was actually a reason for which I asked you if you would show me your power."  
  
Rula stared at her, startled now. "What was that?" she snapped harshly and suspiciously.  
  
"I needed to be sure that I was right about the origin of your power." Serenity explained.  
  
"And what would you know about my powers?" Rula retorted hotly.  
  
"More than you do yourself as it happens Rula." Serenity looked at the girls face searchingly. "Rula...you have not always lived with the Star Raiders. Am I right?"  
  
The Queen already knew that she was correct but she wanted to hear what Rula would say.  
  
Rula did not allow the surge of surprise she felt show on her face. "How did you know that?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I guessed." Serenity replied simply. "Tell me, how is it that you became one of the Star Raiders?"  
  
A long silence reigned. Rula was now scowling darkly and for a moment Serenity thought that she was not going to answer the question.  
  
But she was proven wrong.  
  
"I don't know where I came from. Where I was born. Who my parents were." the huntress said in a flat and emotionless voice. "The only thing I know about my childhood is that Steel Eye the former leader of the group found me on some backwater planet when I was a baby. Steel Eye took me in and raised me as a member of the Star Raiders. He taught me everything I know about hunting, trapping, surviving in the wild and fighting. It was because of his recommendation that I became the leader after he died."   
  
"Did he ever tell you the name of the planet where he found you?"  
  
"If he did then I don't remember." Rula said flatly. "The truth is I'm a mystery. To everyone and including myself."  
  
A smile was tugging at the sides of Serenity's mouth - it was time. "Well…I think that the time has come for the mystery to end." She declared. "Rula when I said that you are a special young woman I meant very special indeed. What I have seen here today proves it beyond a doubt. Rula...you are a Princess and royal blood flows within your veins."  
  
Rula simply gazed at her as her words sank in. "Excuse me?" she asked rather politely she thought. The girl glanced around the rocky clearing wishing that she could see something familiar to her like some aquatic of beast of Uranus rearing up in front of her with teeth bared ready to rip and tear or one of the Raiders making a pass at her or really just anything apart from Queen Serenity telling her that she was a Princess.  
  
"I was not sure at first but I became convinced when I saw your eyes. They are so like those of the Princesses I know!" Serenity remarked as she gazed once more into the pair of fiery pools.  
  
Rula suddenly laughed. She just couldn't help it because of the absurdity of it all. "EXCUSE me?!!" she repeated, a stunned look on her face. "You're trying to tell me that I could be ROYALTY?!! That's a laugh plus fifty!!"  
  
Queen Serenity was not joking for her eyes were grave as she looked at Rula. "It is not a possibility but the truth. You are a Princess as your power and the light in your eyes both prove." Serenity told her firmly. "I cannot understand how it is that you came to be brought up by the Star Raiders. But that does not matter now that the truth is known to me."   
  
"But I don't want to be a Princess!" Rula protested.  
  
A smile touched Serenity's face. "I am afraid there is little that can be done about that." She replied in a very clear voice.  
  
"What does that mean?" Rula demanded sharply, not liking the sound of that at all.  
  
"I have a proposal for you to consider Rula. You are nobility and have power that can and should be used for the good of the universe." Serenity's voice shone with passionate conviction as she spoke. "You do not belong with the Star Raiders. Your lot in life is far greater than that."  
  
"Get to the point will'ya?" Rula snapped growing unsettled by this conversation.  
  
"Very well then...I shall. Rula...would you accompany me back to the Moon Kingdom and join my court as a Princess?" Serenity asked getting on with it finally.  
  
The requested completed the strangeness of Rula's day. "You have to be kidding!! No way!" Rula exclaimed her eyes widened with thunderstruck shock.  
  
"Rula..." Serenity began gently but the huntress cut her short.   
  
"Queen Serenity listen to me! I'm a huntress. A gatherer. I never eat anything that hasn't tried to kill me first, I go where the wind takes me and barely a day goes by when I do not fight to the death." Rula explained pronouncing the words of each sentence perfectly so Serenity could not possibly misunderstand what she meant. "My life is travelling the universe place to place. If I came with you I'd be like a fish out of water. It wouldn't work out. Anyway I can't leave the others, they need me." she added.   
  
There was sorrow in Queen Serenity's eyes as she listened silently. She could see that Rula had made up her mind and she knew that she would never change it for anyone yet she could not resist on last attempt.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" she asked in a mild voice.   
  
Rula stared at her with a serious glint in her eyes. "More than I've ever been about anything." She replied simply.  
  
Serenity felt a deep disappointment but she did not let it register on her face.  
  
"The we shall say nothing more about it." she said in the end. "But I am glad to have had this chance to meet and speak to you Rula."  
  
Rula just sniffed. She was angry that Serenity had asked her to even consider giving up the life she had always known and indignant with herself for even listening. "Anyway…" she spoke on last time as she turned away and set off for the Raiders camp. "…I'm a pirate. How could I be a Princess?"  
  
Alone again by the waterfall Queen Serenity simply stood and gazed sadly after the departed huntress.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The trouble was that although she had spoken with finality it still didn't feel all that final to Rula.  
  
It bothered her all throughout the rest of the day as she and the other Star Raiders went about their preparations to leave Min. Rula couldn't get rid of her thoughts about Serenity's words to her at the waterfall. 'You are a very special young woman Rula.'  
  
Nobody had ever said anything like that to her before…certainly none of the Star Raiders. Rula was only too well aware of all the leering looks she constantly attracted from the other Raiders. If they were interested in anything about her it surely wasn't because she was special.  
  
Rula remembered the passionate conviction she had seen in Serenity's eyes as she had told Rula that she was actually a Princess. 'You do not belong with the Star Raiders. Your lot in life is far greater than that. You are a Princess and Royal Blood flows through your veins.'  
  
Serenity had been so sure that she was right when she had said that.  
  
But now that she looked back on what had been said at the waterfall Rula realised that she had not given what Serenity had said a chance - instead she had gotten angry with the Queen of the Moon kingdom for asking her to leave all that she had known and grown to love for her entire life and because of that she had pushed her away.  
  
But what if what Serenity had told her was true?  
  
Also Rula felt a twinge as she remembered the sadness she had seen in Queen Serenity's eyes when she had refused her offer. The huntress realized that she had bitten Serenity's head off and that made her feel uncomfortable now that she remembered how she'd spoken to her…  
  
Rula didn't want to admit it to herself but she had come to another decision...  
  
"Rula? You alright?" Grift jogged her elbow to get her attention.  
  
"…Yeah."  
  
"You've been standing there with that stuff in your arms doing nothing for eight minutes, you know that?"  
  
Rula didn't bother to reply to that. "Hey guys!" she called for everyone's attention and the Star Raiders dropped everything they were doing and gathered around her.  
  
"Do you think you'll be okay without me for a little while?" Rula asked.  
  
In the middle of the group Dirk raised his eyes and suddenly his expression had become that of a hunting wolf...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You majesty our preparations for departure are complete. We can leave at any time." Xizor announced bowing low.  
  
"Thank you." Queen Serenity nodded as she rose from the log she had been sitting on.  
  
"Shall we go you majesty?"  
  
Serenity hesitated and her gaze drifted across to the direction of the Star Raiders camp. Her lips parted slightly but she said nothing.  
  
Serenity was unwilling to leave without Rula but she felt bound to respect her desire to stay with the Raiders. She wished that the two of them could have parted on better terms than they had for she knew that Rula had been angry with her when she had stalked back to the camp.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed and shook her head wearily as she turned back to Xizor. "Yes." she agreed half-heartedly. "I think that it would be for the best."  
  
"Is mistress Rula not accompanying us?" Xizor inquired politely.  
  
Serenity breathed deeply. "No. She wishes to stay with these people. It is a pity but there it is."  
  
"Well I gotta say it's good to know that you'd miss me." a cheery voice interrupted from above.   
  
Startled Serenity and Xizor looked up and there crouched on a branch of the tree behind them was Rula. She was holding her spear and grinned irreverently as she stepped off the branch and landed in front of them – her hair had once more been coated in fresh blood.  
  
"Weren't leaving without me where you?" she asked.  
  
"Rula! Really?" Queen Serenity's face lit up in delight as she realised that Rula had changed her mind.  
  
"Of course!" There was a small wry smile on Rula's face as she thought about what she was doing here. I'll give it about a week at the most… she thought. By then they'll be so sick of me that they'll glad to see the back of me…  
  
Besides – she wanted to hear more from Serenity for a little longer and if that meant that she'd have to put up with a few inconveniences for a while then she was prepared to deal with them. Rula was charmed by this beautiful Lunarian woman whose touch had opened her eyes to a whole new world that she'd never even suspected until today.  
  
"That's excellent! That is to say I am pleased to hear you say that." Serenity amended realising that she really was being a little too forward in her delight that Rula had changed her mind.  
  
Rula unexpectedly frowned and glanced over her shoulder in the direction of a clump of thick bushes - had she just heard a movement in the middle of the foliage…?  
  
"What is it?" Serenity asked curiously as she wondered why the huntress was scowling so oddly.  
  
"Nothing…" Rula replied as she looked back at the Queen with a sheepish grin. "I - just thought I heard something…"  
  
"What about the Star Raiders?" Xizor asked.  
  
"I've fixed everything with them. Grift's gonna take over from me. Now there's nothing to keep us here." Rula responded. "Well then...shall we go your highness?!!"  
  
Queen Serenity nodded in satisfaction. "Yes. We shall now go back to the Moon Kingdom…to your new home."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dirk laughed silently from where he lay hidden in the heart of the thick foliage. As he turned over onto his back and looked up at the gradually darkening sky Dirk thought about what he'd overheard while the three had been talking.  
  
The scar-faced hunter hadn't understood much of what had been discussed but through his eavesdropping he had learnt of one thing that had been his fantasy ever since the death of Steel-Eye...Rula was definitely leaving for good.  
  
The grin on Dirk's dirty face as he turned and moved his way silently through the bracken was one of gleeful satisfaction - with Rula gone he finally had the chance to realise his own plans for the Star raiders. "Yessss…" he growled in a dangerously soft whisper as he made his way back to camp - having made certain that his competition was now well and truly out of the picture.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night during the journey back to the Moon Kingdom…  
  
As she watched the constellations shimmering outside her window as if each and every star that made up the solar system was a living soul Queen Serenity was feeling thoughtful. It had been some hours since the party from the Moon Kingdom had set off from Min and though they had travelled much distance through space in the time since that afternoon it would not be until the following morning that they returned home.  
  
Serenity could guess that her daughter was probably wondering why she had left the Kingdom so abruptly. Serenity had told her that she had decided to make an unexpected trip in order to make the acquaintance of somebody she had only just heard about and had taken an interest in. Queen Serenity had not told her about the 'mysterious' young woman for she had not expected to meet the person whose existence she had firmly doubted – so she had been cryptic when explaining the reason for her sudden journey to her daughter for she had not wanted to Princesses to begin discussing the girl who she had firmly believed to be nothing more than a rumour.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled faintly as her thoughts drifted along to the subject of her guest who had boarded the ship along with herself and her retinue…for the most part she felt amused that her own certainty had been proven wrong. The Queen had been so sure that the girl could not possibly exist and now here she was accompanying her back to her kingdom where she would assume her position as a Princess and become a member of her royal court. Serenity had to admit that she could be extremely stubborn at times but she was glad that this time it had turned out that she had been wrong. Now that Rula had been revealed as a princess she would soon assume her position and the duties and obligations that came with it.  
  
However as well as happiness the Queen felt also found that she felt a little worried about how Rula would adapt to her new home after the reckless and care-free life she had lived so far. Another worry that was troubling her was how the other six Princesses would react to her when they met…Serenity's eyes grew distant and worried as she considered them all and tried to guess how each would react to the new girl…  
  
The excitable but helpful and friendly Princess Venus…the quiet and reserved Princess Mars…intelligent and shy Princess Mercury…the brave and strong Princess Jupiter…the happy-go-lucky and innocent Princess Charon…and of course her own daughter as well.  
  
Would they accept Rula when they met her?  
  
The Queen could not quite assure herself that it would be so easy but she had a feeling that things would work out. Smiling she turned away from the stars outside her window – she'd become more interested in her musings now and the stars were always there…they could wait until another day.  
  
Now that she had begun to think about Rula she found herself beginning to wonder about her past…who her parents had been and whether or not they were still alive.  
  
But she was also puzzled – why hadn't she ever heard about a Princess who had been lost when she was very young?  
  
Serenity just couldn't work it out…making her up she rose to her feet from where she had been sitting on her bed in her personal quarters. The queen wanted to talk to Rula and walking out of her chamber she set off in search of the girl.  
  
After checking a few of the other sleeping-quarters she had not been able to find her guest and she furrowed her brow in puzzlement…surely she would be asleep at this hour?  
  
Then she had a hunch and as a knowing look appeared in her lilac eyes Queen Serenity turned and headed down the corridor in the direction of the one place in all the ship where a person could have total solitude…the cargo hold.  
  
As she entered the storage bay the first thing that she was Rula lying fast asleep on the floor. As she walked over to where the sleeping girl lay on her side Queen Serenity gazed at her intently – as she knelt down beside Rula and watched her sleeping there was a smile on her face.  
  
Rula's head was resting on her arm and she looked so peaceful as her chest rose and fell as she breathed softly in sleep. "How unsuitable…" the Queen murmured to herself as she gazed disapprovingly at the girl sleeping on the hard floor. "Why she ought to be sleeping on a bed of the softest down…"  
  
As she rose to her feet her expression was firm – she intended to go and find Captain Blackabar and ask him to carry Rula to the sleep-chamber next to her own where she would know that she would be getting a good nights sleep. But then she stopped and knelt to the floor again as she decided to let the matter drop – just for tonight she would let Rula sleep in the way she was used to.  
  
After all she was sure that Rula would not appreciate being picked up and taken somewhere against her will – so it would really be better to let her have her way for tonight. "I suppose that I must expect some unusual behaviour from you." Serenity whispered as a smile came to her face. "Well then – sweet dreams Rula."  
  
But as the Queen rose to her feet and turned to walk back to her bedchamber for a good night's sleep of her own Rula's peaceful face suddenly quivered and she began to murmur in her sleep. "Aaaaahhhh…" she muttered quietly.  
  
Serenity stopped and turned back to look at the girl in surprise – Rula's face was now uneasy as her sleep became disturbed by what she was dreaming. "No…" she whispered as she turned over onto her other side as if she was frantic to escape from something.  
  
Serenity's gazed down at the now unsettled girl in concern – it seemed that Rula was having a bad dream. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" her voice escaped from her mouth as a sharp panicked gasp as she began to pant in her sleep, her whole body was now trembling as if in fear.  
  
Queen Serenity watched frozen in indecision – unsure of whether or not to wake Rula.  
  
But the worst of the dream had now passed and as Rula fell silent her face became relaxed once more. With a sigh of relief the Queen decided that she really ought to return to her quarters now and sleep – after all tomorrow would be a big day for them both.  
  
But even after she had taken one last look at her new guest, the soon-to-be-newest Princess of her court Serenity just could not silence the question that was always in her thoughts.  
  
Who are you? The Queen wondered as she walked out of the cargo hold and left Rula all on her own again.  
  
As Queen Serenity headed back to her bedchamber to get some much-needed sleep of her own one last troubled look flitted over Rula's face as the last lingering trace of her dream tortured her soul. Inevitably the sorrowful words that had always preyed at her heart formed on her lips as she slept. "Vaura…forgive me." 


	4. From Warrior Woman to Princess

Chapter Three  
  
From Warrior-Woman to Princess  
  
The following day in the Moon Kingdom…  
  
Rula snickered as she stepped off the side of the ship. As she dropped to the ground and landed on all fours like a tiger the ramp of the ship was lowered to the ground.  
  
As Serenity and her escort group descended to the ground the Lunarian glanced over her shoulder to see if Rula was following them. When she looked ahead and saw the huntress already outside the ship her eyes widened in surprise. "Rula! You...how?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
Rula laughed wickedly and folded her arms across her chest. "You didn't really expect ME to wait did you? I took the window. Way quicker than waiting for those mechanisms to get into gear...the only thing you should depend on is your own initiative!"  
  
Serenity sighed resignedly and said no more - she realised that she would have to iron out a few wrinkles here…  
  
Rula glanced around the Moon Kingdom with deep despondency. What a boring place! The girl thought. Not a wild beast in sight!  
  
"How do you like it?" Serenity asked interestedly.  
  
"Mmm...doesn't look THAT great to me!" Rula remarked.  
  
"Oh no?" Serenity could not help but laugh. "And why do you say that?"  
  
"You really wanna know?" Rula asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh yes! I'm very interested."  
  
Rula decided to just let it go...  
  
"Well we're here now." Serenity continued. "Shall we go inside?"  
  
Rula gave a discontented grunt but decided to go along with it.  
  
For now…  
  
"Captain would you please fetch something for her to wear until we're inside?" Serenity asked Blackabar.  
  
"Immediately your majesty!"  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Rula demanded as the captain walked back to the ship.  
  
Serenity eyed the huntress's scanty attire and chose her words carefully. "Nothing at all...it's simply that..." she floundered as she found herself at quite a loss for what to say which was unusual. Really this had not been one of the kind of situations she had been told how to handle while being groomed to become queen…  
  
After a while Rula worked it out all on her own. "Ohhhh I get it!" she said nodding her head with a knowing look on her face. "I understand! You don't want anyone to see my..."  
  
"Yes, thank you." Serenity hastily interrupted her. "I'm grateful for your understanding Rula."  
  
"Your Majesty." Blackabar said as he returned from the ship carrying a long dark hooded-cloak that he handed to Rula. With a grunt the girl slid into it and wrapped the material around her so that all of her body below her neckline temporarily disappeared from sight. As far as she was concerned these people were all making a stupid fuss over nothing…  
  
"Oh and one more thing." Serenity began suddenly. "I want you to give your spear to Captain Blackabar."  
  
Rula stared at the Queen of the Moon as if she had just asked her to cut out her own heart and toss it to the captain. "WHAT?!!" she exclaimed. "Why?!!"  
  
"You don't need it any more. Do not worry for it shall be kept safe." Serenity's eyes were stern and her tone brooked no nonsense as she gazed at the stubbornly defiant girl – her face made it crystal clear that she would not be backing down on this matter.  
  
After thinking about disobeying Rula groaned and removed the spear and the leather carrier from her back.  
  
"Good." Serenity smiled as Rula mournfully gave it to Blackbar. "Now let's continue on our way – we have much to do today Rula."  
  
Rula hesitated and looked over at Queen Serenity apprehensively. "I don't have to stay here if I don't want to. I can leave whenever I want you know." She remarked wanting it to be established before things got too far.  
  
Serenity smiled reassuringly at her. "Shall we go inside?" she suggested mildly. "We can talk more about it later."  
  
Rula sighed as she wondered just what she had gotten herself into…  
  
As they walked through the doorway however Serenity glanced at her guest and was surprised by the saucy grin that had formed on her face. "What is it?" she asked, smiling in puzzlement.  
  
Caught grinning, Rula coughed and shook her head. "Ohhh…NOTHING." She replied, avoiding Serenity's gaze just in case she started snickering.  
  
As the Queen gazed ahead again in bewilderment Rula glanced at her and then over to Captain Blackabar and the grin crossed her face again – 'At ONCE your Majesty! Woo!! I think I'm in LOVE…' she mimicked silently as she remembered how eagerly the Captain of the Guard had jumped to the Queen's word.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Katarina toyed with the hem of her delicate green gown as she waited for Queen Serenity. An hour ago Serenity had called her lady in waiting to her and had instructed her to go and wait for her in the dressing room saying that she had a guest for her to attend to. Her mistress had said nothing about who this guest was and so Katarina had spent the past hour wondering over the strange mystery.  
  
Idly she tucked a lock of her strawberry red hair behind her ear - the lady in waiting to Queen Serenity was eighteen years old and had eyes that were so green that they rivalled those of a cat in their deepness. Katarina had been taken into Serenity's service at a young age and as well as serving her majesty it was also her duty to prepare the women of the court for events.  
  
The handle of the door turned and Katarina rose to her feet as Queen Serenity entered the dressing room.  
  
"Good morning Katarina." Serenity greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Your majesty." Katarina replied curtsying to her mistress - then she noticed the girl who stood at Serenity's side.  
  
Katarina wrinkled her brow curiously as she looked her up and down. The girl was not too tall and yet definitely not short and she wore her hair - which seemed to be thickly coated in several different colours of dye - in long dreadlocks and her whole body below her neck was enshrouded in a dark cloak that reached down to her feet.  
  
The girl had eyes that were of the deepest brown and sparkled with a fire that Katarina was sure she had seen somewhere before. Katarina's curiosity was aroused by this girl and already she was determined to find out everything about her, who she was and where she had come from before the day was out.  
  
Queen Serenity had noticed that Katarina was gazing at the girl and spoke to her. "This is Katarina, my handmaiden." she introduced her. "She'll be fitting you with your dress. I hope that the two of you will get along. Katarina I trust that you will look after our guest?"  
  
Katarina beamed widely and curtsied again. "Of course your majesty. It would be a great honour for me." she replied loudly - she noticed that her mistress had not introduced the girl to her and her curiosity deepened.  
  
A smile spread across Serenity's face. "Thank you." she turned back to the girl. "I'll come back for you soon. Is that alright?"  
  
Rula nodded but she said nothing. Serenity noticed that there was a strange set look on the huntress's face and that she would not meet her eyes and concern crossed her own face. Perhaps all this was a little too much too soon...  
  
"Are you alright? Is anything the matter?" she asked.  
  
Rula answered her using her voice for the first time since she'd entered the dressing room. "Yeah…I'm okay." she replied speaking in a forced normal voice.  
  
All the while the huntress was thinking about all of this uneasily. She had been uneasy ever since Serenity had first mentioned it. A...dress? she thought bleakly.  
  
Serenity was not convinced but she knew that Rula wouldn't thank her for pressing her to tell her what was troubling her.   
  
The Queen decided just to give Rula her space. "Then I will see you later today." she said in the end. "Goodbye for the present dear."  
  
Rula gave her a nod and with that Queen Serenity turned and left the dressing room closing the door behind her. The huntress didn't show it but for a brief moment she felt a stab of panic – Serenity's presence had had a calming effect on her in the bizarre and unfamiliar world of the Palace and now that she had gone Rula felt suddenly lost and confused.  
  
Katarina turned to smile warmly at Rula who looked at the handmaiden warily. "Well now that we're alone lets get to know one another!" Katarina enthused.  
  
"Uh-huh?" Rula muttered warily. "Must we?"  
  
The huntress didn't feel keen to do this at all...  
  
Katarina was determined to make friends with her however. "But might I not know your name? After all here I am to serve you and yet I do not even know who you are." she asked sweetly.   
  
Rula gave her a long and hard look. "Serenity told me not to reveal my name to anyone." she said quietly.  
  
"Oh come on! I wont tell anyone else!" Katarina pressed her.  
  
"I'd just rather not okay?" Rula retorted not trusting the handmaiden an inch.  
  
Katarina's eyes narrowed a little but she hid her offense. "Alright fine. Let's get started." Katarine turned to a cupboard which she opened and began to rummage around inside ordering as she did so, "Strip."   
  
Rula looked at her in sheer disbelief. "Huh?!!" she gasped - she had always believed that nothing could shock her but that belief had just died an ugly and ignoble death.  
  
Katarina looked at her over her shoulder and felt a feeling of satisfaction as she saw the girls stunned face. "Take your clothes off." she elaborated with a bright cheerfulness. "I need to see what I'm working with."  
  
Coolly Rula removed her cloak. As it drifted to the floor Katarina eyed Rula's scanty attire with considerable surprise and once more wondered just what kind of guest she was. But she made no comment as Rula undid the strips at the back of her top and then took it off and then slipped out of her skirt and dropped both garments to the floor before finishing by kicking off her leather boots.   
  
Reaching down she untied the pair of knives that she always kept strapped to her thighs. "Here…hold these for me will'ya?" she grunted as she packed the two blades together and casually handed them to Katarina.  
  
Katarina's eyes almost fell out of her head as she stood and stared down at the pair of gleaming blades that she had just been given. "Ohhh…certainly!" she stammered and slid the knives through a seam in her gown as if they were a pair of momentarily unneeded knitting needles as her mind raced. Katarina studied the naked girl standing in the middle of the room. "You're really lucky! Most girls your age are quite flat breasted." she complimented her as she gathered up the skirt, top and boots.  
  
"Yeah I'm soooo thankful to be so blessed." Rula retorted coolly.  
  
Katarina giggled and ran her free hand through her mane of strawberry hair. "You're a very strange girl my lady." She commented as she looked interestedly at Rula. "You aren't bit like any of the other girls who I have met in my life."  
  
Rula gave the handmaiden a keen look. "Well they were Venusians." She retorted.  
  
Katarina gave a startled blink and then stared at Rula in shock. The handmaiden was shocked that this girl who had never met her before seemed to know which planet she had been born on. "But how could you guess which planet I used to live on?" she exclaimed. "I left Venus when I was very young and was raised here in the Moon Kingdom!"  
  
Rula looked her directly in the eye – all the years of her life which she had spent travelling from place to place had given her an almost natural ability to tell where various people had originally come from but she didn't have to tell this girl that. "I know about stuff." was her short but cryptic reply.  
  
Katarina still eyed her a little unnerved but then she grinned. "You know such a lot!" she gushed warmly. "I know that you must be very clever…"  
  
"Don't call me that." Rula said unexpectedly as if as an afterthought.  
  
"Clever?" Katarina asked feeling puzzled by her words.  
  
"No…a lady." Rula elaborated simply. "That isn't what I am at all."  
  
"Then what are you?" Katarina asked feeling more and more bewilderment.  
  
The other girl looked directly into her eyes and her own were clear now as she fixed the handmaiden with her gaze. "I'm a woman…there's a world of difference."  
  
Katarina spent a while gazing at her as she thought about what she had said – as far as the handmaiden could see there was not any great difference between ladies and women for she had always thought that they were two words meaning precisely the same thing.  
  
"What strange things you say." Katarina remarked. "I was right – you certainly are unusual! Tell me…where did you come from to get here?"  
  
Rula shifted her eyes slightly as she thought up her reply. "From where I started out." she replied.  
  
"Well how old are you?" Katarina persisted.  
  
"Old enough to know how it feels to be sure that the ground's beneath my feet and the air's blowing in my face." Rula said thoroughly enjoying herself as she frustrated the handmaiden's curiosity.  
  
Katarina sighed loudly and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh alright! Please yourself…silly thing. Be mysterious if you want to. It doesn't matter to me!"  
  
An anxious look suddenly appeared in Rula's eyes as she looked down at her clothes that Katarina held in her arms. "Hey…what are you gonna do with those?" she exclaimed.  
  
Katarina was startled by the worried girls expression, not understanding what had made her so anxious. "Oh…it IS alright for me to throw these old things out isn't it?" she inquired and nodded disdainfully down at the bundle of clothes in her arms. "After all you won't need them anymore so…"  
  
"NO!" Rula cried in dismay and grabbed Katarina's wrist as if to restrain her. "Don't do that!"  
  
Katarina was taken by surprise by the upset look on the other girls face. "But why do you want to keep them?" she wondered aloud. "After all you won't need to wear them ever again!"   
  
"You don't know that!" Rula snapped as she felt her anger rising. "Anyway I want to keep them because they're MY clothes! I've had them for a long time!"  
  
"You mean that they have sentimental value to you?" Katarina asked knowingly. "Very well. I shall put them in here for safe keeping."  
  
Rula breathed a sigh of relief as the handmaiden turned and stashed the clothes away in the wardrobe behind her. As she turned around and inspected Rula again Katarina's eyes fell upon the bracelet around the other girls ankle and they lit up in delight.   
  
"Now THAT'S pretty!" she exclaimed as she stooped to inspect the silver band at closer quarters. "Where did you get that bracelet?"  
  
Rula noticed that along with the appreciation in the other girl's eyes there was also just the faintest hint of envy and instinctively she slid her foot behind the other one. "It was given to me." She replied guardedly in a way that made it crystal clear that it was all that she was going to say about it.  
  
Katarina rose to her full height again and as she returned to eye-level she noted that she was at least five inches taller than the other girl. The handmaiden felt quite pleased by this. "Oh yes?" she giggled and then gave Rula a knowing, girlish wink. "And who was that?"  
  
Rula just smiled in a sarcastic 'Wouldn't you like to know?' way and said nothing at all.  
  
"But won't you take it off?" Katarina insisted. "I promise that you can trust me to look after your bracelet for you."  
  
"I NEVER take it off." Rula snapped. "It's important to me."  
  
Katarina pursed her lips as she once more felt annoyed by this girl's stubborn refusal to be friends with her. The handmaiden was baffled by her…what was the matter with her? Was this girl so wild that she did not know how to behave properly? Hadn't she ever learnt her manners?  
  
Trying to think of something to say to keep their conversation going Katarina remembered her compliment to Rula's figure and with a snigger she leant closer to Rula conspiratorially. "Mind you, you didn't hear this from me but Queen Serenity's daughter the Moon Princess if QUITE flat breasted!"  
  
As she retrieved a tape measure from the cupboard and approached Rula again the huntress gave her a grim look. The huntress didn't even know Queen Serenity's daughter but her nature hated this spiteful teasing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Katarina asked surprised by the look on Rula's face.  
  
Rula's lip curled. Katarina didn't even realise she'd made a nasty comment. "Is that the way to talk about your mistress' daughter?" she asked coldly.  
  
Katarina stared at Rula as if she had slapped her face. "I...that is I was only..." she stammered.  
  
"If you can't say anything good about the Moon princess then don't say anything at all!" Rula snapped. "I doubt that Queen Serenity would like to hear about you making spiteful comments about her daughter, do you?"  
  
katarina's eyes widened and filled with panic. "Oh please don't tell her!" she wailed falling to her knees much to Rula's amazement. "Please! I was only joking!"  
  
"Well do you think that the Moon Princess would have laughed?" Rula snapped scornfully.  
  
"I promise I wont do it again! Please! I promise!"  
  
The terror and distress in Katarina's face touched Rula and her face relaxed. "Alright alright!" she said her voice gentler than usual. "Just don't let it happened again ya hear?"  
  
A tide of relief washed over Katarina like a rush of cool water. "Oh thank you! You have my gratitude!" she gushed rising to her feet again.  
  
"Oh forget about it!" Rula snapped. "Just keep quiet from now on."  
  
Katarina nodded humbly still weak with relief. The handmaiden wound the tape measure around Rula's chest and began to take her measurements. After Rula had grown tired of standing completely still Katarina unwound the tape and put it away. Then she undid the ties of Rula's dreadlocks brushing her hair out of the locks so that it unravelled to her waist.  
  
"Oh my! Your hair is as long as Princess Venus'!" Katarina remarked and then a look of enlightenment appeared in the handmaiden's eyes. "I have the perfect gown for you!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together in excitement as she turned back towards the cupboard, opened it and reached inside... "Here – put this on first my lady."  
  
Rula stared blankly at the garment that the beaming Katarina held out for her – whatever it was it was so bizarre that the huntress completely forgot to reprimand the handmaiden for the 'lady' thing. The garment draped over Katarina's arms was not unlike the suit of chain-mail that she had been given to wear by the leader of a group of Charonian soldiers who she and her men had encountered and saved from death at the blades of a marauding band of Palazean pillagers during the terrible war that had ended a couple of months ago.   
  
Rula remembered that chain-mail vest fondly – she'd given it back to the woman in charge of the lost band after she and the Raiders had escorted them near the outer moon and safety at the end of the war because like she'd said to her, "I'm a warrior…not a soldier!"  
  
However THIS garment was lacy and did not reach down to her waist or up to her neckline. It just…ended halfway between down and up. "What…?" Rula exclaimed as she wondered if it was supposed to protect her from any assassination attempts though it just didn't seem thick or solid enough to stop a knife…but what other purpose could this garment possibly have?  
  
"Just slip into it." Katarina insisted as she pressed the garment into Rula's hands and walked around her. "I'll help you."  
  
Rula grunted and opened the garment wide as the handmaiden stepped behind her – as she wrapped it around her midsection Katarina brushed her unravelled hair aside with her hand. "This is a corset." The strawberry-haired girl explained as she took hold of a couple of lacy ties that had hung down Rula's back. "I'll lace you up…"  
  
Still looks like defective body-armour to me girl... thought the huntress with a smirk. "So what's it supposed to…" she began and then what happened next cut her voice off and she grimaced wildly.  
  
Humming Katarina had pulled the laces back and without warning the limpness of the corset vanished – instantly the garment straightened up and seemed to shrink around Rula's midsection and chest. As her eyes bugged out at the unexpected shock she felt as if her backbone and ribs were being rearranged into a new and perfectly straight order…  
  
"ACK!!"  
  
Katarina mercifully stopped as she inspected the huntress, a constructive frown now on her face as she thought. "This will not do at all." She stated bluntly as she began to loosen the ties of the corset again much to the relief of the huntress who immediately began to rub circulation back into her abdomen. "I hope that this does not offend you but you ARE very dirty Miss." Her eyes brightened for the second time in moments and again she clapped her hands together. "I know!" she exclaimed, grabbing Rula's wrist without warning…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Your Majesty!"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled as she and Xizor both stopped just outside her personal balcony. "At ease." She sighed as she completed the almost ritualistic proceeding. "Well - as you can see I am home. Did anything interesting happen while I was away for over twenty-four hours?"  
  
Now she asked the question with amusement but to her surprise the pair of Guards who had she had met both exchanged worried looks – apparently there WAS something that they needed to tell her, only they weren't sure on how to broach the subject.  
  
"Well the thing IS your Majesty…"  
  
"It's like THIS…"  
  
Serenity raised a hand for silence. "Why not go one at a time?" she suggested mildly. "It might be a little easier that way."  
  
"Oh good idea your Majesty, I'll go first…"  
  
"You see the problem is that…"  
  
"Oh very well then…" the Queen sighed in resignation. "…make it a chorus."  
  
"It's about the report from the scouting-vessel you decided to send out yesterday your Majesty." The Guard on the right finally managed to get out.  
  
Serenity widened her eyes a touch – now that WAS a topic that interested her. "Oh how wonderful!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together and gazed expectantly at the man. "And…?"  
  
"Well…that's just the problem your Majesty."  
  
"It never CAME."  
  
Serenity gave a blink of surprise. "Excuse me?" she asked blankly. "Are you saying that there was no word AT ALL from the Scouts?"  
  
"None at all we fear – all that we know for certain is that for some reason they strayed drastically off-course and that they were last estimated to have entered the uncharted territory that lies beyond the edge of our current map of the Inner Galaxy."  
  
"And they…just disappeared?" Serenity repeated, her voice now softer than before as a strange expression crossed her face. "Without a trace? They could not have simply strayed out of contact-range?"  
  
Or could it be…?  
  
No – impossible.  
  
And yet…  
  
"Our astrologers have been attempting to locate the vessel since yesterday your Majesty." The Guard on the left concluded, his comrade exhausted from having been the one to answer all of her Majesty's questions regarding the two lost Scouts.  
  
Serenity nodded her head slightly, the vague expression seemingly fixed to her face – a cold dread had stolen over her and she could not quite seem to shake it off by reminding herself that the likelihood of it's source being worth troubling herself about being practically nothing. "Yes…well we will give them a little more time to show themselves before we take any further actions." She declared – and with that she walked through the doorway and onto her balcony, bidding the two Guards a good day as she went.  
  
Xizor joined her Majesty, finding her standing at the very edge of the balcony as she gazed up at the sky – the ambassador waited patiently for his Queen to address him, having noticed that she had made no elaboration on what their 'further action' might be if the Scouts did not return. Curiosity and dread were mingling in his stomach when she finally broke out of her reverie to speak.  
  
"Do you remember how I told you of the strange problem encountered by many ships coming to our Inner Galaxy from the Outer Galaxy?" Serenity asked softly, not turning her gaze in his direction as she looked at the sky apparently still deeply troubled.  
  
Xizor nodded his head – a few days ago his Queen had told him about various rumours that had been spread by visitors from the planets of the Outer Galaxy, talk of strange malfunctions in the visiting ships that were seemingly caused by a mysterious kind of systematic interference. As the Queen of the Moon Serenity had requested that the rulers of their neighbouring planets would leave the problem to her and they had graciously accepted her offer…  
  
"Your Majesty…" Xizor murmured – he knew by now that the fact that Serenity had not turned to look at him was a sure sign of trouble since she was deeply immersed in worry about what she had just been told.  
  
The ambassador had a feeling that he was about to hear something on the matter of the 'further action'…  
  
"It could always be nothing you know…and by the stars I hope and pray that the suspicion that has arisen in my heart is wrong." Serenity continued, her eyes distant – from the sound of her soft voice it seemed to Xizor that she had gone to a place far, far away – it was as though she was remembering or IMAGINING something, something terrible. "Xizor – I know that it is very sudden but I wish for you to begin preparations to journey to the planet Earth and invite Emperor Mu to visit me."  
  
Xizor gasped as if he'd been walking along a wide and open road and suddenly plunged into a pool of icy water. "OH…" he stammered. "Would you say that it is really errr NECESSARY for me to go THERE and see HIM? Y-your Majesty?"  
  
Queen Serenity finally turned around and the depth of the seriousness in her eyes left not room for doubt. "I believe that these incidents are the work of the presence that exists in the only territory in our galaxy that is still uncharted by civilized people Xizor." She answered quietly. "The Dark Kingdom."  
  
Xizor all but collapsed. "O-OH." He squeaked as the many numerous rumours and legends that he had heard about that nightmarish region of horror and darkness come forth in his mind's-eye, born from the one source that may just have been a more potent experience than the reality of that place and it's evil ruler – imagination. "…I SEE."  
  
"As I say – it may not be so." Serenity said, her voice low as she felt a wrenching guilt at having maybe sent the two men who had been under her command to a terrible fate. "And I am no more overjoyed at the prospect of allowing the Emperor of Earth to come here than you are Xizor." It took all of her dignity and restraint not to say the word 'tyrant' just as practically everybody else in the galaxy did whenever they spoke of the man who presently ruled her neighbouring planet. "But if what I fear is reality then I am certain that we will soon need to prepare to defend our Galaxy – from Queen Beryl."  
  
As he shivered, a common reaction to hearing the name of the dreaded Queen of Darkness, Xizor tried to comfort himself by reminding himself that what he had heard about her were simply rumours – just as the existence of Mistress Rula, the Wild Princess.  
  
And that WAS true… the Lunarian Ambassador realised with a shiver as he wondered who frightened him more – Beryl, ruler of the Dark Kingdom or Mu, tyrant of Earth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Captain Blackabar was strolling down the corridor, his hands in his pockets when he looked around and realised just where he WAS – there was very little for him to do since his men, many of whom were much younger and more energetic, were covering the guard duty on the palace grounds, the palace itself, the streets of the city and the countryside and what with the prospect of another day of routine lazily stretching out before him he'd been wandering aimlessly these last few hours since his arrival home.  
  
Now that he paid attention to his surroundings he realised where he WAS – the servant quarters. Being in this part of the palace brought back to him once more the memories of his humble upbringing, only THIS time the Captain stopped walking as he reminisced. Now how had he ended up HERE? His mind must have wandered just as far as himself as he'd taken his stroll…  
  
As he looked around Blackabar was surprised to realise that he was actually feeling tired – that was alright in itself but being honest with himself he had to admit that he had not actually DONE very much during the last few days. After all yesterday it had been RULA who had taken on the terrifying monsters and saved the life of her Majesty – in short the huntress had done HIS job FOR him while he himself had been all but useless to help in the struggle.  
  
The Captain of the Moon Kingdom Guard suddenly felt haggard and old as he realised just how many years he had been here doing what he did and this brought him to wonder about just how much longer he had left to do it. Maybe he WAS getting past it…he certainly wasn't getting any younger, he knew THAT much for sure.  
  
"S-stay back! I swear, you bring that anywhere near me and I'll…"  
  
Captain Blackabar snapped out of his depressing thoughts as he heard a screeching yowl that set all of his teeth on edge – it had come from behind the door that he had come to a stop outside as his brooding had set in.  
  
Somebody in trouble…?  
  
However just as the Captain was pulling his sword from its sheath, ready to lay his life down for the sake of the innocent he heard another voice – one that he recognized.  
  
"Oh don't be so silly! Hold still, I'm just going to…"  
  
As Blackabar recognized the voice of Katarina he froze – a moment later there was the scratchy sound of a brush being energetically applied followed by a yelp of anguish, courtesy of the FIRST voice which he now recognized as being that of Rula, and THEN the sound of somebody being thrown across the room.  
  
As he gawped the Captain saw a torrent of water seeping out from beneath the door – he noticed that it ran with the colours of the rainbow due, he realised, to the fact that it had been used to clean Rula's hair.  
  
Try as they might afterwards the servants were unable to clean the carpet which ultimately needed to be replaced…  
  
"Oh…MY." Katarina's voice stammered dazedly from within the bath-chamber.  
  
"I TOLD you that I didn't need on-hand assistance to take a bath…" lectured Rula's voice – there was a wet 'flop' as she evidently flipped her wet hair from out of her face so that it slapped her shoulders.  
  
Blackabar gulped silently as he let go of the hilt of his sword and hastened on his way – but though his face burned red he was smiling fondly.  
  
Katarina – now SHE was another story.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Rula should have been prepared by now." Queen Serenity declared turning away from the magnificent view of her kingdom. "Xizor would you please go and bring her to me?"  
  
Serenity was sitting at her balcony with Xizor when she spoke. "Certainly your majesty." Xizor rose to his feet and turned to leave the balcony.  
  
However as the ambassador of the Moon Kingdom took a single step towards the doorway leading back into the palace a voice came floating through it and reached their ears. "This is the way…aren't you happy now that you're all squeaky clean?"  
  
There was a pause and then a low voice muttered "Dressed like this…what are you, nuts?!!"  
  
"Come along now my Lady."  
  
"Hey what did I tell you about that?"  
  
The ambassador froze in his tracks with a foot held as if frozen in mid-air as Katarina who had been the one talking arrived through the doorway with someone at her side.  
  
Serenity looked to her side to glimpse Xizor's face and saw that it had suddenly become struck with astonished disbelief and that his mouth was wide open. Wondering what had shocked him Serenity followed his gaze to see what he was staring at. Katarina had walked onto the balcony leading someone out with her and Serenity craned her neck to see who could possibly have shocked him so much and as she saw who now stood behind her the Queen of the Moon Kingdom became quite entranced by what she saw.  
  
Beside Katarina there stood a vision.  
  
The handmaiden had led Rula out onto the balcony...or was it Rula?  
  
It was hard to tell for sure for there had had been a transformation. The dirty huntress was gone...Rula's body had been completely washed and her face and skin were clean of dirt.  
  
Katarina had washed the blood from Rula's hair and shampooed and brushed it. Rula's waist-length tresses were a light purple which seemed to shimmer. She was now clad in a dark blue evening gown made from silk which was slit up the side of her right leg, creamy white shoulder length gloves and elegant white shoes with high heels that increased her height by a few inches.  
  
The gown was revealing of her figure and that was why Katarina had selected it for the huntress since it made clear her natural curviness. The handmaiden had been anxious to atone for earlier and please Rula and so she had done her best with her.  
  
Rula had her hands clasped over her stomach and she looked quite shy which was a first.  
  
I feel like a fairy…  
  
Serenity could hardly believe that she was looking at the former leader of the Star Raiders. Although she was obviously unused to such finery Rula now looked more the Princess that Serenity knew her to be.   
  
Serenity realised that the air had become completely still as they all stood there in silence waiting for each other to speak. "Oh you look lovely!" Serenity exclaimed as she rose to her feet brushing aside Xizor's attempt to assist her.  
  
"Thanks Kat." Rula said absent-mindedly to Katarina and the strawberry-haired girl gave her a look of surprise – nobody had ever called her 'Kat' before and it sounded strange coming from this girl…  
  
The Queen glanced over at Katarina and gave her a very meaningful look. Understanding her mistress's desire the handmaiden nodded briefly and after one last lingering look at the strangest girl she had ever met she turned and quietly left the balcony. Don't worry Katarina. Serenity thought, smiling knowingly. You will see her again soon enough…  
  
"Un-be-lie-vable!!" Xizor breathed staring at Rula in rapt fascination.  
  
Rula smiled and for once it looked a genuine smile instead of a smirk. "Gee thanks Xizor!" she replied.  
  
"Ah! Ah!" Xizor gasped realising his slip. "...I…ah! I meant...that is to say I meant to say..."  
  
"What you meant to say was exactly what you have said! She knows what you meant Xizor." Serenity assured him with a smile.  
  
"Ugh!" Rula grimaced as she tugged at the hem of the dress. "I can't stand this gown! So tight…and I can hardly walk without coming so close to ending up with a mouthful of floor!"  
  
"Oh nonsense!" Serenity made a dismissive gesture in the air and smiled. "You'll grow used to it."  
  
"If you say so Queen Serenity." Rula muttered with a sniff.  
  
"Oh I do!" Serenity laughed pleasantly. "Well now...everything seems to be very much taken care of now. You are ready to enter my court but for one more thing…  
  
"Mmm, well let's see…" Rula drawled sarcastically as she raised her fingers to tick things off one by one. "I've had a pedicure – no more poisoned-fingernail tricks for ME in a hurry – played dress-up with Kat – this corset is KILLING me by the way…what else is LEFT your Majesty?"  
  
"Your name." Serenity replied simply.  
  
"My name?" Rula echoed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Rula demanded hotly.  
  
"Oh nothing at all but you really ought to have one which reflects your status." Queen Serenity thought about it for a while and then it came to her. "I have decided." she declared. "You are as of now Princess Universe!"  
  
Rula raised her eyebrow. "Princess Universe?" she echoed with an odd look on her face – what would her comrades say if they'd heard that?  
  
"Is that alright as far as you are concerned?"  
  
There was a silence as Rula thought about it - so now on top of everything else she was going to be given a different name…? She'd grown quite used to 'Rula', Steel-Eye had given her that name and...  
  
Then she gave a long sigh. "Okay your majesty. Princess Universe it is then." she relented.  
  
Queen Serenity nodded satisfied. "Then all is ready! Come, it is time for me to introduce you to the other Princesses of my Court and for you to join them." she declared. "I shall arrange for an assembly of the court this evening."  
  
And as Rula sighed and went along with it she became Princess Universe under the stars of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Only while I'm here… she reminded herself comfortingly. …which won't be for very long.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That evening…  
  
Princess Universe shuddered as she stood her hands clasped tight to her chest. She was standing in the corridor just outside the Throne Room where Queen Serenity had told her to wait for her.  
  
Universe breathed in and out heavily. The time had come and this was her big hour...  
  
The day that symbolised the beginning of her new life here in the Moon Kingdom. Her life had gone through so many major changes in such a short time. It had been a short time ago that she had been Rula the leader of the group of Space Warriors the Star Raiders. Wandering the universe with her group of fighters she had spent barely a day in which she had not fought for her life and dyed her hair in the blood of her defeated enemies.  
  
Her life had seemed complete and she had thought that this was the way it would always be for her...but that had been before the arrival of Queen Serenity.  
  
Now here she was in the Royal Palace of the Moon Kingdom groomed and clothed in an elegant ballgown. No longer was she Rula the fighter but Princess Universe who was only a few moments away from taking her place as one of the Princesses of Queen Serenity's Royal Court.  
  
Universe would never have admitted it but she felt deeply nervous at the prospect. She was never going to fit in here, she told herself. She was bound to make some kind of mistake and look like a fool in front of all the men and women of the Court.   
  
She could hardly believe herself. Here she was, a master huntress who was fully trained in the art of fighting completely fearless in the face of danger and the possessor of outstanding power, shivering at the thought of walking into the Throne Room beneath all those eyes...  
  
Universe took a long gulp of air and told herself to stay cool. For the rest of that day Katarina had been helping her practice walking in the gown and acting and moving gracefully…well apart from the hours that they'd stopped for dinner and supper which she had to admit had left her feeling full and satisfied. No chance of tripping over the skirt of her gown…wasn't there?  
  
She kept thinking about her spear. Poor little spear…all alone in the dark storage room. Don't cry my little spear, she sighed inwardly.  
  
Just as Universe was wondering what would happen if she kicked in the stained glass window vaulted through the empty pane and climbed out scaling the Palace walls triumphantly the great double doors that led into the throne room opened slowly.  
  
A thin crack of light spilled into the dim corridor as Universe looked up blinking furiously in the adjusted light.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled as she looked at Universe once again marvelling at the fierce huntress's miraculous transformation into the fresh ravishing Princess who now stood before her. "It's time." Serenity told her kindly. "Are you ready?"  
  
Universe gave an uncomfortable shuffle. "Ummm, actually I was kind of having second thoughts about the whole thing." she muttered.  
  
"Universe, please trust me." Serenity began gently as she sensed that the new Princess was feeling worried about her performance in the Throne Room. "I know that it's hard for you to do this so soon but believe me it will work out for you. Now come. We cannot keep them waiting now can we?"  
  
Universe swallowed. "Erm couldn't I just kind of hang loose back here for a while?" she asked half-heartedly.  
  
Serenity just gave her a gentle smile and shook her head reprovingly. Reaching out she offered Universe her gentle hand - with a resigned sigh the girl accepted it and Serenity led her towards the throne room… 


	5. The Introduction of the New Princess

Chapter Four  
  
The Introduction of the New Princess  
  
The royal throne room was buzzing with sensation.  
  
The very moment after Queen Serenity had left the chamber a murmur had gone up among her assembled courtiers. There was excited whispering in the air and the topic that was being discussed was the new princess who was going to be introduced to them in a moment.  
  
The Queen's announcement had astonished everyone in the chamber. None had expected it for it had been made apparently on the spur of the moment. And the most startling thing was that nobody knew the name of the princess she had mentioned.  
  
Princess Universe...  
  
None were familiar with the name. Who was she? At present the only man in the room who knew about Universe was Ambassador Xizor and he stood in his place neither saying nor doing anything to give away that he knew any more than anybody else about the mysterious new princess.  
  
And the princesses of the galaxy assembled upon the platform of the throne were no exception to the thrill of excitement in the air.  
  
"What a surprise!" Princess Mercury murmured to her friends. "It would seem that we are about to meet a new friend."  
  
"Yes but isn't it strange?" Princess Venus remarked brightly. "This is all sudden isn't it? And I've never heard of Princess Universe!"  
  
Princess Charon shook her head in agreement as she stroked Estrella the kitten and youngest advisor of Queen Serenity as she sat in her lap.  
  
"Did your mother tell you anything?" Venus asked the Moon Princess who shook her head in response.  
  
"No. This has surprised me as much as it has you." she replied.  
  
"How strange! How mysterious even!" Venus giggled.  
  
There was a grunt. It was Princess Jupiter who made the grunt. "I'd say it's more strange than mysterious." she muttered grimly. "Too strange in fact."  
  
"What do you mean?" Princess Mars spoke for almost the first time that day.  
  
"Well look here did the Queen tell us anything beforehand? No." Jupiter explained. "She's just sprung in on us. Why?"  
  
They all thought about that for a little while. "It's strange I have to say." Venus admitted uncomfortably after a while.  
  
"That's nonsense." the Moon Princess said suddenly. "There has to be a reason. My mother wouldn't simply accept somebody she knew nothing about. You'll see."  
  
"I didn't say that she knew nothing about her. All I'm saying is that there's got to be something odd about this princess that we don't know about yet. and let's face it we don't know ANYTHING about her yet do we?" Jupiter demanded suspiciously  
  
"Oh you're just being suspicious of her because she's new here." Venus cut in impatiently. "Can't you give her a chance before you've even met her?"  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time." Charon said unexpectedly and now there was a mild and teasing smile on her lovely face. "As I've heard you made some pretty unflattering speculations about me before I first arrived Jupiter."  
  
Jupiter's face became defensive. "That was a long time ago." she retorted. "I didn't know you then."  
  
"It was two months ago." Mercury said helpfully.   
  
"Well I turned out to be wrong didn't I?" Jupiter persevered although she felt a strange sense that she was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Oh I don't know. One isn't sure about what to think of being denounced as big headed, rude and spoilt by one who hasn't even met her yet." Charon mused teasingly. "What do you say Jupiter?"  
  
The other princesses all laughed as Jupiter sat unable to muster a defence.  
  
Estrella was lying in Charon's lap rather than sitting with her elder advisors Luna and Artemis. The kitten was filled with excitement as the Charonian princess stroked her ginger head.  
  
A new Princess! Another new Princess!  
  
Estrella felt the same excitement brewing up inside her as she had the day the Charonian capsule had arrived on the Moon carrying a letter from the Queen of Charon asking Queen Serenity to give safe haven to her daughter during the great war of the between Pluto and it's rival planet Palazea. The kitten remembered how excited she had felt when Serenity had accepted Chara's request so that Princess Charon would be spared from witnessing the evils of the war. Estrella had heard the legend of the Outer Moon Princess many times and it was still her favourite story.  
  
So when she had realised that Princess Charon was actually coming to visit she had looked forward to it with great excitement. Her desire to meet Charon had been well founded and now the Princess of the Outer Moon was her favourite and most loved princess especially after she had been allowed to stay on the Moon indefinitely as part of Queen Serenity's Royal Court.  
  
And now another Princess was coming to stay with them!  
  
Estrella could not wait to meet Universe and her shining eyes were fixed upon the door through which Serenity had gone to fetch her.  
  
And then finally as the kitten's suspense was becoming unbearable the glorious promised moment finally came. The vast assembly became hushed and silent as Queen Serenity appeared in the great doorway.  
  
Serenity walked forward as all around her fell silent and a girl was revealed standing behind her as if she was trying to hide behind the Queen.  
  
There was a dark scowl fixed on the girls lips as the Courtiers and Princesses and Cat Advisors looked upon Princess Universe for the first time ever. The thousands of pairs of eyes gazed fixedly at her in rapt fascination as she was led towards the front of the room by Queen Serenity.  
  
Murmuring filled the room as the people inspected her from all sides. "Oh my…she's gorgeous!"  
  
"She looks nervous…nothing holding this girl up but the stays in her bodice!"  
  
"I wonder where she came from?"  
  
"Who cares? I wish I had her hair!"  
  
Universe walked stiffly beneath the many eyes that watched her as she took her first official steps as a Princess – from the corner of her eye she was sure that she noticed one noblewoman gazing at her in a way that somehow seemed more intent, more speculative than the attention that she was receiving from the other members of the Court. Universe had no time to wonder what it was all about as she walked by this particular noblewoman who watched her pass but it annoyed her like hell for some reason she couldn't quite put her finger on…it made her feel like she was some kind of new imported goods that had just arrived in the market.  
  
"That's her?" Venus murmured as she watched the approaching pair. "That's Universe?"  
  
"I guess." Charon nodded raising herself on her hands slightly to get a better look.   
  
Jupiter gave another grunt. "Well it looks as though I was right doesn't it? Just look at her face?" she snapped.   
  
The other princesses realised that she was right as they saw the unhappy scowl on Universe's face. "I wonder what's the matter with her?" Venus remarked. "She doesn't look happy at all."   
  
"Perhaps she's nervous." Mars suggested, her eyes on Universe curiously.  
  
"Nervous? Does she look like it?" Jupiter retorted hotly.  
  
Mars looked closer at the nearing Princess. "Well...no she doesn't really." she admitted after a while. "She looks more like..." she faltered and trailed off into silence.  
  
"Like?" Venus prompted her.  
  
"Like she'd rather be anywhere than here." Jupiter snapped before Mars could continue. "Well the way I see it we'll wish she was before long believe-you-me!"  
  
The Moon Princess sighed. "I wish you would not insist on being so suspicious of our new friend."  
  
All the while Mercury had been watching Universe intently without heeding her friends voices. Mercury had noticed Universe's expression immediately and seen something she recognised. Something that was familiar to her that she had once know herself.  
  
Mercury spoke almost without realising she did so. "She's lonely." she whispered in a voice so quiet that none of her friends heard her.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled at them all as she stepped up to stand with them on the platform. Universe stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up to the throne unwilling to stand up on the platform for all of those assembled to see.  
  
Universe's mind was blank as she stood among the sea of eyes staring at her and she gazed fixedly ahead avoiding all of them.  
  
Charon felt very much reminded of her own terror on the day she had first arrived on the Moon two months ago - she thought about how terribly frightened she had been as she had emerged from the Charonian space craft. Serenity had had to come in and speak to her alone to soothe her gently such had been her terror and now Charon felt sympathy reaching out towards Universe who now stood in similar turmoil.  
  
Realising that it would be best if she intervened Serenity reached down and placed her gentle hand on Universe's shoulder. Immediately Universe stiffened and her trance broke as she looked up at the Queen.  
  
Their eyes met and Serenity gave her that warm and reassuring smile of hers which always managed to calm angry or upset children. As they gazed at each other Universe's own eyes softened and she seemed to relax.  
  
Not totally but enough...  
  
As she felt the girls shoulder relax in her hand Serenity pulled her up gently to stand with her on the Platform. Estrella shuffled with excitement. The kitten was standing close to the edge of the platform and so she had a perfect chance to look at Universe's face as the Princess stepped up.  
  
Estrella saw the indomitable pride that burned in her eyes and felt herself wondering at it. This Princess was the same as the others. But she was also different at the same time. To Estrella it seemed as she looked upon Universe's beautiful and yet uneasy face that this girl was even wilder than she was herself. A wild untamed princess of the wild.  
  
Estrella could not help but speak out loud as she mulled all this over in her mind. "Not, tame Princess!" she squeaked more to herself than to any of those around her.  
  
"Estrella you say the funniest things!" Charon whispered as she scooped the kitten up in her arms.  
  
Universe had heard the kitten and although her face did not betray it she couldn't help thinking just how appropriate and fitting for her Estrella's words were.  
  
Jupiter's face became even grimmer as Universe lowered her eyes to avoid the gaze of the Princesses. Did she think that she was better than the rest of them? Why else would she refuse to look at them if she wasn't nervous or scared?  
  
Serenity judged that now was the best time and she turned Universe around to face the gathering. Then the Queen of the Moon Kingdom spoke in a voice that was firm and carried throughout the entire room.  
  
"Noblemen, ladies, advisors and princesses of the Royal Court it gives me great pleasure to introduce to all of you the newest member of our court, Princess Universe!" Serenity declared, her face adorned with a radiant smile. "She has come a long way to be with us and I have brought her here tonight so that you can all know that she is now an honoured guest of the Moon Kingdom and a Princess under my Guardianship…" Universe's face was an emotionless mask as the chamber filled with a roar of approval. Hey what…? She thought as she brooded about the last part of what Serenity had just said concerning her. It felt almost as if that roar followed by Serenity's words was the thing that settled the end of her old life and ultimately her freedom.  
  
Queen Serenity sensed how Universe must be feeling - she understood only too well. The girl she had first met on Min had been so vibrant and alive but now she seemed to have been drained and all that remained was a strange defiance in her eyes.  
  
Serenity knew that she had made the right choice in bringing Universe here for there was no evil in her eyes. Up until now her life had been as free as that of a bird and she had had no responsibilities or obligations.  
  
Now she simply felt tied down…trapped. And though she felt a gnawing sense of guilt for having taken away her freedom Serenity took comfort in the knowledge that the other Princesses would do their best to make her feel at home. The only question that remained was whether or not Universe would let them.  
  
As the cheering went on Serenity led Universe over to the other princesses. "I would like to introduce you to the other princesses of the court." she took her hands from Universe's shoulders. "My dears this is Princess Universe. She has journeyed a long way to be here with us and I know that I can trust you all to make her feel welcome." she made another decision on the spot and followed through with it at once. "There is something which I think that you all ought to know." she lowered her voice so that only they and the cat advisors could hear what she said. "When I told you all that she has come a long way I was being evasive. The truth is that Universe has not always known herself to be a princess. I informed her of her noble blood when we first met yesterday."  
  
The princesses eyes widened on surprise. "Then who is she and where did she come from?" Jupiter demanded giving Universe a hard accusing look.  
  
Serenity took another deep breath and went for it. "Until recently she was a huntress and the leader of a group of Space Warriors called the Star Raiders." she responded simply.  
  
The girls had been surprised before but now they were amazed. Jupiter's eyes were now slits and Charon felt Estrella's body stiffening in her arms. Looking down at the kitten she saw a look of deep dismay on her small furry face.  
  
"Estrella? Are you alright?" she whispered but Estrella could not reply for the fear that had seized hold of her tongue.  
  
She could hardly believe what Queen Serenity had said.  
  
Princess Universe was...a huntress?  
  
One of those horrible people who chased animals in order to trap and then kill them for their meat?  
  
The kitten felt cold prickles creeping up her spine - she had been so excited to meet the new Princess but now she was baffled and began to feel afraid.  
  
Queen Serenity had said that Universe was a good person but how could she be if she was a huntress? And also Serenity had told them that Universe had saved her life on Min so was it possible that it was true? But how could someone be good and bad at the same time?  
  
Feeling unsafe Estrella gave a tiny whimper that was heard by none of those on the platform with her but Charon. As she looked at the purple haired girl who stood with her back to her the kitten felt dreadfully frightened and wondered what was going to happen...  
  
"I have my own reasons for this decision." Serenity went on as she saw the thoughts lurking in their eyes. "During the time I spent with Universe when I first met her I discovered that she possesses powers similar to your own. But more importantly I realised that she is truly good and that her spirit is as pure as snow. For these reason I have decided to bring her to be among those with who she belongs."  
  
Universe was staring at her. She had been assuming that her past would be kept secret but instead she had told the princesses all about her.  
  
Serenity did not seem to mind them knowing that she had once been a Space Fighter.  
  
Universe felt a great weight lift from her shoulders. She had been dreading the other princesses asking her questions about herself and where she had come from and now that Serenity had removed the concern for her Universe felt weak with relief.  
  
"I know that this must come as a great shock to all of you." Serenity was continuing. "But if you need reassurance of my words then look into her eyes."  
  
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Charon and her own daughter looked into Universe's eyes.  
  
They all immediately recognised the glow in them. "Oh!" Venus exclaimed as she realised that she was gazing into what could have been her own eyes had they been brown. "Her eyes...they're almost the same but different!"  
  
"I see that you all understand." Serenity nodded. "Now please listen to me all of you, I know that I can depend upon you all to take care of Universe and I have told you this so that you will know not to treat any differently from the rest of you. Can you do so?"  
  
"Of course!" Venus beamed warmly after her surprise at the revelation had died down.  
  
"You can trust us your majesty." Mercury replied - When she had looked into Universe's eyes Mercury had been struck by the pride and defiance she had seen there. But in them there was also a definite warmth and honesty - however the thing she noticed the most about Universe was the great sorrow in her eyes that seemed to forever drag her down.  
  
Mercury didn't understand it but deep down she knew that she and Universe were very like each other.  
  
The others all responded positively to Serenity's request and the Queen smiled pleased by the support they were giving her. "Thank you all. I knew that I could count on you." the Queen raised her voice so that the entire hall could hear her. "And now it is time for you all to know one another properly."  
  
Indicating for Universe to follow her she led the newcomer over to where Venus stood. "Princess Venus I would like you to meet Princess Universe." Serenity said grandly.  
  
Universe looked at the cheerful Princess of Venus who regarded her with great curiosity and interest. "Hi there." Universe said awkwardly speaking out loud for the first time since she had come into the Throne Room.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Universe. I can't wait to hear about what it's like to be a Star Raider!" Venus replied eagerly. "Uh-huh?"  
  
Universe wasn't looking forward to telling her.  
  
"Next Princess Mars." Serenity led her over to Princess Mars.  
  
Universe looked at Mars who gazed back at her questioningly trying to decide what to make of the newcomer. "Hey. How are ya?" Universe greeted her with a forced smile which was more a smirk.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Mars replied politely but quietly. "And you yourself?"   
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
There's that relationship off to a flying start then... Universe thought as Serenity took her to meet Princess Charon.  
  
"Princess Charon." Serenity announced as the two princesses stood and looked each other in the eyes.   
  
Universe felt a jolt - at first she was shocked by the presence of the mythical Princess of Charon but that passed quickly...after all she'd been to places that none of the people around her would have believed and met some of the most incredible people who had ever lived so nothing ever really surprised her anymore.  
  
What came next was much worse - as she realised the implications of the green-haired Princess being the heiress of the throne of the outer moon a familiar tight feeling seized hold of her stomach - a feeling that had been so close to her over the last year that it might as well have been a second heart. However she was keeping the green-haired Princess waiting and hastily she greeted her as she struggled with her own turmoil. "Glad to..." Universe's voice caught off as she caught Charon's gaze.  
  
There was something strange about her eyes that she herself knew well for her own contained it as well - an elegance, a grace that she had never thought she would ever see again...that had been part of the reason for her initial speechlessness when she had first seen Serenity up close at on Min and now she could see that Charon knew it as well for the green-haired Princess' eyes widened as she saw the very same thing in Universe's eyes - the magical light that Universe had seen in those of the Queen of the Moon and now hers.  
  
"Your eyes!" Charon gasped in disbelief. "I don't believe it! They're...!!!"  
  
"Yeah." Universe nodded. "I've seen them as well."  
  
Both Charon and Universe had met the Lyanore who dwelt on Charon in their glory and so their beauty was forever reflected in their eyes just as it was in the eyes of Queen Serenity.  
  
Universe bestowed Charon with an enigmatic wink. "Tell ya later." she promised as Serenity took her over to Princess Jupiter.  
  
Charon looked forward to it already and inwardly Universe could not help but feel a certain warmth towards her - as she had been led towards the Princess of the outer moon the first feelings that had gone through her mind had been fear. Already tonight she had felt a deep nervousness but she of all people knew that the two were not the same and in her own mind she'd had a fine reason to feel nervous about being in such close proximity to the heiress to the throne of Charon. After what she'd done... but shaking her head she realised that for some reason she could not feel the heavy weight of the guilt that had dragged her soul down every day since the last time she had ever been to the outer moon...something about that girl just seemed to disarm worries or guilt. It hadn't made the pain or feelings of responsibility for an evil thing go away but still...she did feel a little better for having met the Princess of Charon.  
  
"This is Princess Jupiter." Serenity introduced her and hoped for the best. The Queen knew that if there was anyone who Universe may not take to it would be Jupiter. And her worst fears were proved to be well founded.  
  
Universe looked at Jupiter and instantly her face darkened. Jupiter's face was cold and unfriendly as she stared indifferently at the newcomer.  
  
"Hey." Universe said utterly deadpan.   
  
"Hey." Jupiter responded with unconcealed hostility and Serenity's heart sank.  
  
As she had feared and hoped against they had gotten off on the wrong foot right from the start. Jupiter didn't care for Universe's attitude and Universe cared even less for Jupiter's.  
  
"Princess Mercury is next." she said tactfully taking Universe to meet Mercury.  
  
Universe's eyes had narrowed into slits and she craned her head to remain in locked gazed with Jupiter who stared after her as she went.  
  
Universe turned away to look at Mercury and in an instant she stared unable to tear her eyes away from her. Universe's first thought as she looked at the Princess of Mercury was that she was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.  
  
The Mercurian's face had an irresistible comeliness but this was not what attracted Universe to her. In comparison to Mercury, Universe thought that Queen Serenity's beauty was timeless and held a great sadness in it which was the main focus of her silken loveliness. Princess Mercury was quite different.   
  
Mercury's beauty lay in her pure innocence. Goodness and kindness, the best natures of them all beamed from her face and her eyes were so shy that they were to put it plainly gorgeous.  
  
Just thinking about this girl made Universe feel funny... "You're...beautiful." she heard herself say much to her own disbelief.  
  
Mercury gave a start and her eyes widened in surprise. Whatever she had expected Universe to say to her it had not been this.  
  
"I..." Mercury stammered as a light pink entered her cheeks. "That is I..."  
  
Universe cursed herself for letting her tongue run away with her. Getting like that the way she had. She was acting like a barely pubic twelve year old for Gods sake!  
  
Not only was Mercury lost for words and left floundering but also the other Princesses were now looking at her even stranger than before although she couldn't really say that she was bothered by what they thought she felt flummoxed beneath their stares.  
  
Luckily Serenity came to their rescue. "And lastly my daughter the Moon Princess." Serenity led her to where her daughter stood last in line.   
  
The Moon Princess looked carefully at Universe. She had heard tales about Space Fighters and had been surprised that her mother had decided to make their leader a Princess.  
  
Because of the newcomer's background she was not sure whether or not she could really trust Universe. After all from what she had seen and heard of her so far Universe seemed very erratic in personality.  
  
But then again her mother had said that she was a good person and she wouldn't have brought her here if she couldn't be trusted. Also she was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and it wouldn't look good to the Courtiers if she seemed impolite to the newcomer. So as she stood face to face with Universe the Moon Princess smiled her most warm and welcoming smile at her.  
  
"Welcome to the Moon Kingdom Princess Universe. I hope that you will be very happy here among us. We all do." she greeted her. "I would like it very much if we could become friends."  
  
Queen Serenity felt a surge of pride in her daughter and she turned to see Universe's response.  
  
As it happened however the Moon Princess needn't have bothered to make that effort at all for all the time Universe had been wrestling with a problem of her own. As Serenity had led her up to her Universe had told herself sternly that she would absolutely not, under any circumstances do a certain thing.  
  
This order she now completely failed to obey. The temptation to disobey it was just far too great.  
  
Universe's eyes slunk down to look at the Moon Princess's chest - Katarina had aroused her curiosity and it was just too strong to fight now that it was free.  
  
Universe realized that the Moon Princess's chest was pretty flat compared to the other Princesses and herself...  
  
Universe realized that she was staring at the Moon Princess's chest and she jerked her gaze back up to her face silently cursing Katarina as she did so. You did that you bitch! she growled inwardly.  
  
Blissfully unaware of what Universe was thinking about the Moon Princess watched as the purple haired princess looked up her awkwardly realising that she had just been spoken to. "Er...sorry were you saying something?" Universe stammered.  
  
The Moon Princess repeated her eloquent greeting though it must be said that it had lost most of its impact this time.  
  
"Um yeah. Same here." Universe responded uncertainly.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed inwardly. The whole thing had gone rather less than perfectly...still it was early days yet and time would tell whether or not Universe would build bridges with the princesses with who she had not gotten off to a good start with.  
  
Then she decided to bring the princess to the front of the platform and once more formally announce the name of the latest princess of her court. Her nervousness gone Universe walked forward at once, her face totally free of her earlier turmoil.  
  
Queen Serenity faced her subjects once more as she proclaimed in a voice that was quiet and yet carried all the way throughout the Throne Room.  
  
"Princess Universe!"  
  
"Hail Princess Universe!" the courtiers echoed and in the cries of applause that followed nobody noticed the little ginger kitten who slunk out of the chamber feeling terribly frightened.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Three hours onward…  
  
The party had long since begun but Universe for whom the entire affair had been arranged was definitely not having any fun.  
  
Universe was spending her evening stood over at the farthest side of the Ball Room trying to be invisible but this was not to be. As the new arrival she found that she had quickly become a figure of fascination and speculation since nobody present that night had ever heard about her.  
  
Very soon after the party had begun Universe had started to hear her name mentioned in the whispered conversations that sprang up behind her back wherever she wandered. The young ladies were aflutter about a mysterious heartbreak in her past and many of the older women buzzed about the rumour that both of her parents had recently died and that Serenity had brought her here in order to groom her to be a Queen.  
  
Many of the mothers and fathers with sons gave her speculative looks and several single girls and women shot her dark looks as she attracted interest among many men wherever she walked in the hall.  
  
The nobility sure had overactive imaginations…  
  
Universe found that no matter how hard she tried to avoid being noticed many people drifted over to her as the night got underway – all determined to talk to with her whether she liked it or not.  
  
Many of them slyly slipped thinly veiled questions into their long drawn-out conversations – questions that were designed to make her reveal things about herself. Luckily she was clever enough to answer these questions in ways that confused the people who spoke to her or even avoided giving a straight answer altogether so she didn't find herself in trouble.  
  
But Universe was quickly bored by the endless talking and even more annoyed by the many young men who approached her asking her to dance with them that night – she'd turned down several invitations to formal dinners and a ball and put a good few noses out of joint in doing so. And that hadn't been all – as she slowly walked around the hall she'd occasionally felt an urge to look over her shoulder. Her instincts, she realised, were warning her that she was being followed, stalked almost, but whenever she looked around she couldn't see anybody paying her any more attention than the rest of the courtiers – and they were all paying her a LOT. Anyway – it was probably only her imagination.  
  
Yet for some reason she hadn't been able to feel quite sure – after all her instinct had served her well during her life on the trail so it was pretty hard to ignore by now. If she couldn't trust her own gut then what COULD she trust…?  
  
The glasses of wine that she had glimpsed on a table had seemed like a spot of good, strong solace from her isolation from what was going on around her. However Xizor had clocked her and the very moment after she had picked up a glass of wine that would be sure to make her forget her troubles his hand had plucked it away from her before anybody else could notice what she was doing.  
  
"The very idea!" the ambassador had remarked reprovingly as the new Princess had scowled ineffectively at him  
  
After a while she was feeling so closed in by the huge amount of people gathered that she was desperate for a breath of cool fresh air – so desperate for some time to herself so that she could think without some noblewoman speaking to her non-stop – slipping hints about introducing her to her son who would be needing a bride now that he was nearly of age. As she looked around trembling like a caged animal for somewhere to escape to Venus homed in on her. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Universe glanced at the Venusian – she looked concerned. "Yeah." Universe muttered and then abruptly walked right past Venus – she'd spotted a pair of drapes that veiled a balcony outside the Ball Room and made for it like a bird flew for a tree in the middle of a storm.  
  
The sudden manner of Universe's departure had surprised Venus and she even felt a little hurt as well. As she watched the purple-haired girl walking towards the drapes she wondered why she was so upset as she obviously was.  
  
"Venus." Charon called as she walked up to the blonde princess who turned and was struck by the worry she saw in her friends face. "Have you seen Estrella anywhere?"  
  
"No. Why?" Venus asked in concern. "Is she lost again?"   
  
"I don't know…she slipped away from me while we were being introduced to Universe and I haven't seen her since!" charon sighed and shook her head. "Oh well – she'll turn up eventually! But I wish that I knew why she was acting so strangely…" snapping out of it she turned her eyes in the direction that Universe had slipped off into. "Speaking of Universe is there anything wrong with her? She still seems to be quite upset…"  
  
"I must say that I don't know Charon." Venus replied worried about the new princess although she had not known her for very long. "She still seems to be very unhappy doesn't she?"  
  
Charon nodded sympathetically as she thought about Universe. "Well she's bound to feel left out at first you know Venus. All of this must be a lot different than what she is used to you know." She said reasonably. "We must do our best to make her feel welcome."  
  
"You are right Charon." The Moon Princess agreed as she and the other princesses approached them. "It is up to all of us to make Universe feel that she fits in with us."  
  
"Let the good times roll." Jupiter muttered under her breath as she rolled her green eyes sarcastically.  
  
Universe's eyes were calm but also empty of emotion as she stood at the edge of the balcony rail. But the only reason that her face was so vague was that the anxiety in her heart was bordering so near to panic that if she let herself in to it then she wouldn't be able to stop worrying until she'd gone out of her mind.  
  
"I like this spot very much." A cheerful voice remarked lightly as its owner walked elegantly to join her at the rail. "It has such a wonderful view of the kingdom. Sometimes I spend hours here all alone with my own thoughts to keep me company."  
  
Universe was sombre-faced as she looked up at Queen Serenity who stood by her side – the Queen's face was concerned and her eyes understanding as she gazed at the girl who she knew must be feeling overwhelmed with unhappiness and loneliness.  
  
Serenity had seen Universe slinking away from the party and knowing that she must be feeling like a fish out of water she had decided to slip herself to have a talk with her alone.  
  
"But what are you doing out here Universe?" Serenity asked kindly as the purple-haired girl turned to stare at the grand view again as if she were not there. "Is there anything the matter? Weren't you enjoying the party?"  
  
Universe snorted. "Nah – that's just for girls." She replied disdainfully.  
  
Queen Serenity gave her a very peculiar look. "But you ARE a girl Universe…" she murmured looking slightly puzzled.  
  
Of course she knew very well what Universe was going through but she wanted the girl to tell her about it of her own choice. But it was too soon for that – Universe still didn't completely trust her.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be here?" she retorted quietly. "Am I on a leash?"  
  
Queen Serenity gazed at her and felt quite sad at her reluctance to confide in her – resolving to try again she smiled brightly "Come along now Universe – tell me what is troubling you. Or must I make it a royal decree?" she teased.  
  
Universe lowered her eyes and did not reply. The smile on Queen Serenity's face grew sad – she did not like to see the purple-haired girl so unhappy and for a moment she found herself wondering if this had been such a good idea.  
  
"It's alright Universe." She said and reached out and put her hand on Universe's slumped shoulder. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want. I know how hard this must all be for you but I promise that it will grow easier with time. But please remember that if you ever need somebody to talk to I will always be here for you. I understand how you feel and if you decide that you want it then I will help you."  
  
Universe stared at her. "Glad to hear it…now umm, explain to me exactly what you meant back there." She said coolly. "What's the whole 'you're now in charge of me' thing all about?"  
  
It had been bothering her ever since Serenity had said it – to her the Queens announcement had sounded like a declaration of ownership and even though she didn't think that she would take advantage of such an arrangement Universe didn't like being considered somebody else's charge. It felt like losing a small but important part of her freedom and she didn't like it one bit…  
  
Serenity frowned slightly as she detected the sassiness in Universes voice – she predicted that there would surely be a few problems lying in wait for the new Princess during the first couple of days of her new life here. "That is not a very polite question Universe." She remarked plainly.   
  
"But I'd say that it's a pretty good one." Universe replied stubbornly with a defiant look. "Why don't you answer it?  
  
Queen Serenity frowned – it was obvious that this girl was going to be difficult and she hoped that she would not have to discipline her at any point. "You must learn the ways of a Princess now Universe." she told the purple-haired girl in a gentle but firm voice. "You live in a different world now…a different way of life. Don't worry for I am sure that you will grow accustomed to everything in time...don't rush yourself while you are still learning."  
  
For a while the two stood quietly at the rail – but as she and Universe stood looking out at the enchanting view of the Moon Kingdom Serenity's mind was occupied by the worry of something that she had noticed earlier…  
  
Deciding to discuss the troubling matter that had been on her mind from that very moment she looked at Universe again and this time her face was grave. "I would like to ask you something Universe and I would like you to answer me truthfully." Her tone was not severe but it was definitely stern. "Do you drink?"  
  
Universe thought carefully about how she'd respond to this – she realized that her host had spotted the disagreement between herself and Xizor earlier and made an accurate guess that lying would be a big mistake. "I enjoy the occasional jar." she said stolidly.  
  
Serenity pursed her lips and now her expression did become severe. "Well I must ask you not to touch anymore alcohol until you are very much older." She said in a voice that sounded more like she was giving Universe an unofficial command. "Is that clear?"  
  
Universe stared at her in disbelief but she could see that the Queen was not joking – so what, now she couldn't even drown her sorrows?  
  
"I am waiting Universe." Serenity added patiently yet her voice made it perfectly clear that she expected an answer.  
  
Universe clenched her teeth and for a moment she came closer to saying something she might have regretted very much later on – so she was astonished when she sulkily muttered, "Whatever."  
  
Serenity gazed carefully at her wondering whether she could trust her to keep to her word – Universe was inwardly trembling with anger.  
  
Today she'd lost her spear, her clothes, her comrades, her name, her freedom to go where she wanted and now her freedom to do as she chose – if this was what being a Princess meant then she already hated it.  
  
"Good." Serenity eventually said with a pleased smile. "I am grateful Universe…truly I am. Really it will not be the loss that you imagine it to be. Drinking is very bad for a girl your age – trust me Universe."  
  
Universe didn't say a thing and sighing inwardly Serenity realized that she felt resentment towards her – perhaps even a trace of bitterness. The Lunarian hoped that it would not last for long but she didn't think badly of Universe for feeling the way she did – change was always difficult and this girl had been brought up very unusually so she was willing to make allowances for her.  
  
Universe still didn't say anything but she raised her eyes again and met her own and Serenity smiled at her. "Are you tired?" she asked gently. "Would you like to go to bed now Universe?"  
  
Universe nodded at once – relieved at the chance to leave the Ball Room and be entirely alone to think about all this without a million people breathing down her neck.  
  
"Very well – you may go." Serenity said with a nod. "I arranged for a room to be prepared for you. Shall I have somebody take you to it?"  
  
Universe shook her head vigorously. "Nah – just tell me where I can find it." She said embarrassed at the idea of being taken to bed like a child.   
  
Serenity nodded accepting her wish and gave her the directions that would lead her to her bedroom. "I hope that you like it Universe." She said pleasantly. "If you find anything that you don't like then simply let me know I will have it changed tomorrow."  
  
Universe nodded and turned to walk away – but at the last minute she stopped and turned back to face the Queen again. "Why are you doing this?" she just came out with it like that. "Why? I could be a threat to you… How can you trust me just like that? You barely even know me!"  
  
Serenity's face was calm and patient as Universe stared at her waiting for an answer. When she spoke her voice was clear and firm but what she said calmed Universe. "Well you risked your life to save mine for a start – that in my opinion makes you trustworthy Universe. And from what I have seen of you I think that you are a good person." She paused for a moment and then continued. "As for barely knowing you – well when you have known as many girls of your age as I have you grow to recognize certain things in them Universe. And when you have children of your own one day…"  
  
Universe practically jumped and gave an appalled gasp. "I'M not gonna have kids!" she exclaimed, her face a picture of pure shock.  
  
Queen Serenity resisted the urge not to burst into laughter at the horrified expression on Universe's face. "Oh? Well...I suppose that YOU know best Universe ." She smiled.   
  
As the Queen gazed cheerfully at her distant Kingdom the purple-haired girl stared at her, deep suspicion in her eyes. "Queen Serenity..."  
  
"Yes Universe?"  
  
"I am NOT having kids!"  
  
"Yes Universe...I heard you." Serenity replied demurely, fighting to keep herself from chuckling at Universe' assertiveness and defensiveness on the subject.  
  
Universe stared at the Lunarian, her eyes glaring though a hint of nervousness was slowly creeping into her expression - suddenly she no longer felt so sure.  
  
"Well now…I have kept you talking for long enough now. I am sure that you are feeling tired now Universe. Feel free to go at any time."  
  
For a moment longer Universe stared at her and then she sighed and turned to leave. However Serenity called after her one final time. "Oh and Universe?"   
  
Universe turned back again. "Yeah?"  
  
The Queen gazed fondly at her as she took in ever aspect of her new appearance. "Goodnight." She told her affectionately.  
  
Universe half turned away. "Yeah." She replied over her shoulder and then turned and walked away.   
  
Alone now Serenity watched with a smile on her face as Universe left. "Universe…" she spoke her new charges name quietly as she turned to look at the beauty of the horizon and thought about her.  
  
"Here she comes everyone!" Venus whispered in excitement as Universe came back into view walking past the drapes.  
  
"Alright – let's do this everyone." The Moon Princess ordered the others as Universe walked near to them, As Universe approached they smiled welcomingly at her – even Jupiter though her smile looked especially strained.  
  
"Oh Universe!" the Moon princess began sweetly as she stepped towards her. "We were just thinking that perhaps you would like…"  
  
Universe cut her short. "Can't talk now – tired." She snapped.  
  
Before the Moon Princess could even blink she strode past them and out of the Ball Room. "Oh…" was all that the Princess of the Moon kingdom could think of to say as they stared after her speechlessly.  
  
As the princesses stood almost dazed by Universe's coldness towards them Queen Serenity walked over to them having seen it all. "Do not think too harshly of her." She said to them quietly. "She has only just arrived and is sure to feel distant towards all of us in the beginning."  
  
"She's horrible!" Jupiter blurted out angrily. "Why should we have to put up with her when she carries on like that?"  
  
Serenity just sighed and did not answer the heated question – there was only so much she could do, she realised, she would have to let the Princesses handle this problem by themselves if they were ever going to accept the newcomer of their own choice.  
  
For the last few seconds since Universe had walked out of the hall the Moon princess had stood in silence. Nobody had ever cut her off so rudely and she had found herself at a total loss at first…  
  
Then suddenly, without really knowing why she did it she walked away from the others and out of the Ball-Room to follow Universe – she wanted to speak with her rather than leaving it like this.  
  
As she walked into the corridor she caught sight of the new girl walking towards the doors that led out into the courtyard. "Universe." She called out to the purple-haired girl who stopped and turned around when she heard her voice.  
  
Universe saw her and raised her eyebrows as she wondered what the Moon princess could want from her. As she hurried up to Universe who stayed quiet the Moon Princess clasped both her hands together and spoke from her heart.  
  
"I know that you did not enjoy yourself very much tonight." She said kindly as she did her duty as the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. "But all of us are happy to have you with us you know Universe."  
  
Universe gave a bitter smirk. "Mmmmmm…RIGHT." She replied smoothly as she resisted the impulse to roll her eyes. "Well I've gotta turn in now…nighty-night your highness."  
  
"Why are you so cold?" the Moon Princess suddenly exclaimed right out of the blue. "Why are you so determined to keep your distance when all that I want to do is talk to you?"  
  
Universe felt incensed as she stared at the girl who had accosted her in exasperation. "Better question kitten – why do you want to?" she snapped. "I just cut you blank back there! If I were you I'd have said 'the hell with her' and let it go at that! Why come after me?"  
  
The Moon princess felt taken aback by the anger in the other girl's eyes but she stayed calm in the face of it as she thought of her response. "It is my duty as Princess of the Moon Kingdom to ensure that you find my home a pleasant place to live." She eventually explained.  
  
"Yeah well – you won't have to bother about that for long so don't worry." Universe replied coldly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I won't be here for long – in fact I give it a day or two at the most before you're fed up to your back teeth with me!" Universe explained as she turned away. "All clear?"  
  
Before the Moon princess could say another word Universe swung around and walked away without looking back. "I'm still going to try." The Moon Princess called after her though the purple-haired girl showed no sign of whether or not she heard her.  
  
The Moon princess watched sadly as she left – she felt concerned about Universe since she didn't like to see anybody so miserable. Though she felt very awkward around her because of her background the Princess of the Moon Kingdom made a promise to the purple-haired Princess as she stood alone in the corridor.  
  
The vow was that she would do everything she could to help Universe settle into her new home and try to understand her and accept her for who she was. And who knew? Perhaps one day Universe might even smile at her and call her 'friend'.  
  
Who could say...? All things no matter how unlikely they seemed were after all possible... 


	6. The Heartache of a Lonely Girl

Chapter Five  
  
The Heartache of a Lonely Girl  
  
Three days after the arrival and introduction of Princess Universe…  
  
Over the next couple of days Universe found herself wondering if all of this had been such a good idea.  
  
After the night of her arrival the newest Princess had immediately been struck by just how different a Princess's way of life was from the way she had lived up until now. That morning she was feeling particularly fresh and clear-headed and she realised that the reason for this was that she had begun to go to sleep early as expected by her hostess ever since the night of her arrival. But having a clear head only made her days worse since she was able to feel the full weight of her daily boredom that she had quickly experienced from her first day in the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Universe hadn't been able to find anything to do with herself during the day and she'd eventually found herself spending her days exploring the long passageways and corridors of the palace in order to fill her time. The emptiness of her days really gave her just too much time for her thoughts and that was utterly depressing. Universe also hated the odd looks that the servants gave her - she knew that most of them thought kindly of her since she gave them very little extra work to do but she was also painfully aware that every single one of them were of the opinion that a Princess who rose early without having breakfast and who fetched her own dinner was certainly rather eccentric.  
  
But the thing that made her feel her very worst was the different ways that the other Princesses acted around her - Universe knew that to them she was something strange and unfamiliar to be cautiously edged around and spoken to with the greatest of care.  
  
The most irritating of the Princesses to deal with was Venus who had instantly become fascinated by her and would bombard her with questions about her life as a Star Raider whenever she caught sight of her. The memories of the life that she had left behind were painful to Universe and she just wanted to forget all about during the time she was here but how was she supposed to do that when this nerve-gratingly curious Venusian constantly talked about it whenever she didn't need to stop for breath?  
  
The Moon Princess always made sure to smile and be polite and courteous whenever she spoke to her but Universe knew perfectly well that she was only going out of her way like this for the sake of her mother. It made her feel that the Lunarian Princess only came over to her and talked to her whenever she saw her all by herself because she felt sorry for and the thought of that just made Universe angry. Mars was definitely the strangest person that she'd ever met in her life. The raven-haired Princess was polite but distant towards her – she didn't seem to mind Universe being there but she wouldn't have cared if she hadn't been either. The indifference of the Martian girl left Universe feeling empty and she'd rather that Mars had hated the sight of her than just plain not cared about her.  
  
It was with Jupiter that she had her most simple relationship of all with. To put it bluntly the brown-haired girl didn't like Universe and the newcomer care just as little for her. There was something reassuring and comforting about the undisguised disliking that Jupiter had for her. It was something that Universe knew how to cope with, a problem that she was good at dealing with. From time to time Jupiter would catch her eye and whenever that happened they would just stand and stare at each other, neither of them saying a word as they summed each other up. Sometimes these intense encounters ended as Universe smirked and casually turned away leaving Jupiter seething or when Jupiter turned and walked stiffly out of the room but the end result was always the same – the animosity between the pair of them was growing by the day and soon the floodgates were sure to open…  
  
Universe's relationship with Charon left a bitter taste in her mouth. Whenever the green-haired Princess of the Moon of Pluto was around she could feel her eyes gazing at her and picture the hesitant expression on her face as she opened and closed her mouth again and again, wanting to talk to her but unable to find the right words. Charon watched Universe as often as she could, even finding excuses just so that she could be in the same room as her sometimes. Ever since that first moment when she had looked into Universe's eyes and saw the proud light left there by her friendship with one of the Lyanore, Charon had dearly wanted to talk to her about them. Especially Vaura the recently dead leader of the Dance who she knew that the purple-haired girl must have been especially close to because of the depth and grace of the beauty in her dark eyes. The sad thing was that Charon would have been glad to be her friend but Universe was too proud to be the one who broke their meaningful silence that always hung   
  
between them and since Charon was too nervous to speak it remained and Universe's chance for friendship was wasted.  
  
These reactions all made her feel sick of everything but Princess Mercury's presence in her life seemed to make all of it worth bearing. The purple-haired girl couldn't understand how but for some reason she always knew when Mercury was nearby and when she did she wouldn't be able to look at anything else but her – she wouldn't want to. Mercury seemed to be able to sense whenever she looked at her because after a while she would look over at her and give her a quick smile as if to say "I'm here! Don't feel lonely!" before averting her eyes again.  
  
This was nice but Universe felt that it just wasn't enough…  
  
Now of the two Guardian cats she'd seen very little since advisors of the Queen, Artemis and Luna were both rarely away from her Majesty's side - but what little she had seen of the black and white cats over the last week had been enough to make her stay here worse than it had to be.  
  
Artemis was the one whose behaviour whenever he was around her wasn't so bad but even so the way he acted was enough to irk her - on the occasions that their paths ad met he'd eyed her very carefully as if unsure about what to say to her but he'd always end up greeting her, "Good day Highness." And then he'd continue on his way without stopping…but even though she never turned her head to look back at him she could feel his eyes on her as he gazed speculatively at her retreating figure, watching her every move and wondering what it meant…the white cat didn't understand her and so he was treading carefully around her as if she was a deep pool of water that might drown him if he made a single wrong step.  
  
That was enough to make Universe clench her teeth in itself but what made her breath REALLY hard was Luna's attitude towards her - whenever she wandered into the same place as the purple-haired girl, which oddly enough seemed to happen a lot more than it did with Artemis, Luna would stop and slowly and methodically begin to clean her fur as her gaze became fixed upon Universe and her eyes narrowed even for a feline. However her constant scrutiny and contemplation about Universe was based on a very different reason than her white-furred colleague - her eyes would glimmer at the strange newcomer like a pair of polished onyx's and her small and well-cleaned face was always drawn in cool suspicion.  
  
It seemed that Luna was extremely distrustful of Princess Universe and as she went on happening through the rooms where the new girl would be and staring pointedly at her the purple-haired girl would do nothing but ignore her…however her face would always glower as she restrained her temper and wished that she could have the black cat stuffed.  
  
Of the small orange kitten she'd seen in the arms of Princess Charon the night she'd been formally introduced to the Royal Court and this entire ordeal had begun, 'Estrella' Venus had called her during one of her unprovoked conversations, she had seen nothing over the past week…  
  
The purple-haired girl wanted more than anything to sit with Mercury and slide her arm around her waist, maybe even run her hand though her shimmering blue hair as well. Universe would have dearly liked to be Mercury's friend but she felt so much awe for the pretty blue-haired Princess that she just found it impossible to approach her…all she could do was watch her from afar. And so her loneliness had continued day after day. Queen Serenity would often see her all by herself and ask her if there was anything wrong – concern etched into her lovely face. However Universe always stayed silent, not wanting to cause any trouble and eventually Serenity would sigh and let her go.  
  
It was all very confusing and dispiriting and the brown-eyed girl just couldn't see it getting better anytime soon.  
  
It was late afternoon but on the moon there was no sun for her to watch as it went down - however a lifetime of travelling from planet to planet had given Universe the gift of instinctively knowing what period the day had reached.  
  
Universe sighed as she began to clamber down from the branch - as she climbed down to the earth below she suddenly felt a vague tingling in her spine and realized that she was not alone in the garden. As Universe set foot on the solid ground again a pair of eyes blinked at her from the middle of a thick bush.  
  
Universe's gaze immediately came to settle upon the bush and she gave a long suffering sigh. "Okay, you can come out now." she announced, her voice annoyed.  
  
The bush rustled as the one who lay in concealment within it felt her body stiffen as she was discovered.  
  
"C'mon. Let's have a look at you." Universe snapped as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
Inside the bush the one who had been watching Universe gathered all of her courage together as she stepped out from her hiding place.  
  
Universe could not help but raise a surprised eyebrow as she recognised the one who had been watching her from the cover of the bush. Estrella gazed up at the Princess warily. There was a look on her small furry face that was a curious mix of worry and bravery.  
  
The kitten had wandered into the Royal Garden about an hour ago where she had wanted to climb her favourite tree which she had always liked to do at least once a day since she could remember. When she had seen Universe already up there crouching on a branch Estrella had been surprised as well as dismayed but she had not run away. Over the last few days since Universe's arrival Estrella had walked carefully around the Palace trying not to be alone with Universe at any time and avoiding her eyes.  
  
Now that she had this chance to watch the new princess without being seen by her the kitten had been unable to resist the temptation to see what Universe was like when she was alone. Since hearing about Universe's past Estrella had come up with millions of fantasies about her which included her eating the raw meat of dead animals when there was no-one around to see her and try as she might the kitten could not resist finding out if it were true.  
  
Now that she had been discovered Estrella was surprised to discover that she wasn't afraid at all.   
  
Universe gave a grunt of irritation. "Oh so it's you. Well what do you want from me?"  
  
Estrella didn't answer the question because she had been wondering about something over the past hour and felt that she had to ask about it.  
  
"Why, Universe up tree?" Estrella asked curiously. "She not cat."  
  
Universe gave the kitten an icy look. "I wanted to be by myself." she responded coldly. "I thought that this was the best place to do that but it looks like I was wrong."  
  
Estrella felt sympathy stirring in her heart as she detected something hidden in the girls voice. Something that showed up in her voice no matter how hard she tried to hide it.  
  
Universe had come here to be alone...  
  
Then the kitten shook herself as she remembered that she had decided that she didn't like Universe because she had once been a huntress. "Strella go now." she muttered and turned to leave the garden.  
  
"Oh no ya don't kitty cat! Hold it a sec!" Universe snapped stepping in front of the kitten as anger suddenly flared up in her heart as she felt the misery she had felt for the past week. "You still haven't told me why you were spying on me!"  
  
Estrella quailed but she answered the question honestly. "Strella wanted to see what Universe, like." she admitted lowering her eyes.  
  
Universe gave a bitter laugh. "Oh yeah? Well don't be so eager to find out. Who knows? You might just get your wish." she retorted sourly as she turned away now done with Estrella as far as she was concerned.  
  
Suddenly Estrella could no longer contain her indignation - she just had to tell Universe what she thought about her so badly that she couldn't stop herself. "Universe, kill animals." Estrella's voice was accusing as she looked up at the girl. "Kill animals, wrong!"  
  
There was a bitter look in Universe's eyes. Even this tiny kitten was afraid of her and didn't want to be around her because of what she had been. "Well you're a baby!" she sneered but her voice was flat because her heart just wasn't in it somehow.  
  
It was the worst thing she could have possibly said and Estrella was quite hurt by Universe's stinging words.  
  
The kitten looked up at her with a serious expression on her face. "Universe, bad." Estrella said simply.  
  
Universe flinched and turning back she stared at the kitten in silence. Her body had completely frozen still and a feeling of bitter coldness had shot through her body. She felt as though a bitter knife had plunged into her heart as she realized what Estrella had said to her. The words would have been bad enough coming from anyone else but the fact that they had come from an innocent little kitten who was barely a few months old made them far more hurt deeply.  
  
She could feel her eyes beginning to sting but she just didn't care - Universe burst into tears as she fell to her knees with a hopeless wail. Burying her face in her hands she wept bitter tears.  
  
Estrella gazed in surprise at the girl who knelt before her sobbing as though her heart was breaking and suddenly she felt ashamed that she could have done this to her. "Ohhh! Don't cry!" she mewed gently as she padded over to Universe and rubbed her head against the girls leg through the slit in her dress. "Strella, be your friend! Shhh!"  
  
Universe uncovered her eyes and looked down at her blindly and Estrella was shocked at the pain in her eyes. The kitten felt a tenderness towards the Princess and as Universe broke down again she allowed the girl to cry into her fur.  
  
After all it was the least she could do.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The day after…  
  
Morning had broken…and now she had another lonely, boring day to look forward to.  
  
Of course since this was the Moon Kingdom the light of the celestial stars in the sky continued to beam down into the water of the fountain anyway. Princess Universe sat at the edge of the perfectly carved marble looking at her reflection in the water.  
  
The light of the stars was reflected in the water and beamed back up into the endless sky giving the fountain the appearance of being a gateway to heaven. Universe didn't even notice the light. All her attention was devoted to her own image that gazed up at her from the mirror-like water in the fountain.  
  
As she gazed into her own deep brown eyes which sparkled with celestial light which burned with such life that they were not equalled by the stars themselves she felt empty. She hardly knew herself anymore...  
  
Where had the proud and free warrior she had been bred to be gone?  
  
It was as if the past she remembered did not belong to her at all. Rather that it was the past of Rula who no longer existed and that was true - Rula had disappeared from the world so that Princess Universe could take her place.  
  
So was she now simply a shadow of what she had once been and nothing more?  
  
Universe shook her head from side to side slowly. What an unsettling thought that was...  
  
It was while Universe looked up from the rippling water and directly into the sky so that the light bathed her hair and lit it up so that it glowed in the darkness in harmony with the stars that Princesses Venus, Charon and Jupiter arrived in the courtyard. Venus had been chattering on cheerfully as usual with Charon and Jupiter giving her their input whenever she broke off and they had the chance to talk themselves.  
  
Just as she was about to start talking once more Venus's eyes wandered over to the fountains edge and settled upon Universe's back. At the sight of the newest Princess with her face heavenward Venus instantly forgot all about what she had been about to say and her curiosity of Universe's life revived on the spot. "Hey Universe!" she exclaimed coming to a stop. "Show me your spear!"  
  
Charon and Jupiter now noticed Universe by the fountain as well and stopped also. Venus waited patiently for Universe's response.   
  
It never came.  
  
Universe was cursing herself for her chance remark about her spear during one of her unprovoked conversations with Venus - the blonde girl was obviously not going to let go of this. All Universe wanted to do was try and forget about the Star Raiders for memories of that life were painful for her. But how was she supposed to when Venus mentioned them every few minutes whenever she saw her?  
  
Universe decided just to ignore her this time.  
  
"Oh pleeeeease!!" Venus pleaded loudly. "Just a tiny peek!"  
  
Universe remained silent trying even harder to ignore her. An acute struggle.  
  
"Why are you being so selfish?!!" Venus demanded thrusting her hands onto her hips and pouting. "SCROOGE!!"  
  
Jupiter glared at Universe's back. Did she think that she was too good to talk to them?  
  
Universe had had enough and pushing herself to her feet she rose from the fountain and set off for the archway behind the other Princesses.  
  
Jupiter watched grimly as the purple-haired princess approach them . "Hey miss aloof! She's talking to you!" she snapped at Universe as she walked past her.  
  
Universe didn't pay her any more attention than she had Venus.  
  
Jupiter's eyes narrowed as Universe simply walked past without giving her a response or even a glance in her direction. The tall Princess's hand rose to grab Universe by the arm and drag her back around to face her but she better of it at the last minute and dropped her hand again.  
  
Charon watched as Universe walked through the archway unimpeded - and then she stepped away from the others and walked after her with a determined look on her face. "Wait right there Universe!" she called.  
  
Universe had been about to walk up a set of stone steps but she stopped upon hearing Charon call after her. Now that she'd stopped Charon hurried up to Universe as the purple-haired girl watched her with a questioning air.  
  
Charon folded her arms and gave Universe a searching look. "What was all that about back there?" she demanded.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Universe asked innocently.  
  
But Charon's eyes saw true and she knew that Universe knew what she meant. "You know what I'm talking about." she replied sternly. "Why didn't you answer Venus and Jupiter just now?"  
  
"Why the hell should I?" Universe snapped back with a black scowl, feeling angry at the strict tone of Charon's voice - she didn't have to answer to the Charonian even if she was a Princess.   
  
"Venus was only being friendly. You should have answered her."  
  
"And I suppose that Jupiter was only being helpful when she pointed out that, that twittering Venusian was talking to me?" Universe sneered.  
  
Charon was silent for a few minutes as she was unable to think of a defence for Jupiter's aggressiveness. "Why didn't you speak to us just now?" she repeated her question simply.  
  
Universe had had enough of this. "No reason! I just didn't feel like it okay? Now drop it!"  
  
"No!" Charon exclaimed. "I don't understand you Universe. All we want is to be your friends. And I know that you're really a good person..."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Universe gave a bitter laugh and smirked at the Charonian. "And what makes you so sure about that?"  
  
"Because I know that you have feelings. A heartless cold blooded warrioress could not shed tears as you did." Charon responded seriously. "You've been holding them back your whole life."  
  
Universe stared at her in shock. This was the first time that any of the Princesses had spoken to her seriously about her past...Venus didn't count but she was actually stunned as she realised that Charon knew about her breakdown in the Garden the day before.  
  
"She told you!!" Universe spat venomously.  
  
Estrella had told Charon that she had cried! Universe felt the bitter pang of humiliation welling up in her chest.  
  
"You must not blame her. She's only a baby." Charon said quickly. "She doesn't understand that people try to hide their feelings."  
  
Universe choked back an obvious angry retort.  
  
"But I'd have know you were a good person anyway Universe." Charon continued pressing her advantage.  
  
Universe's eyes narrowed. "Why!!!!!!!!" she snarled - it wasn't a question.  
  
"Because you would never have been able to gain Vaura's friendship if you weren't." Charon said softly. "Your closeness to her is the proof I know that you are a good person. Am I right Universe?"  
  
Universe did not respond to that question because at the mention of the Dance Leader of the Lyanore she had fallen into a morbid daydream about her past...  
  
Almost a year ago Charon the outer moon…  
  
"Rula!"  
  
"It's alright Vaura…I'm here."  
  
Vaura the dance leader of the Lyanore flicked her tail and whinnied with pleasure as she turned to face the direction from which she had heard the voice return her call.  
  
Standing with folded arms and crossed legs leaning with her back against a tree trunk was Rula the huntress, leader of the wandering space warriors known as the Star Raiders. Rula was positioned behind the tree and so only her side was visible to Vaura. The huntress's spear Gafgarion lay propped up against the tree.  
  
Vaura plodded over the grass of the plains of Ayadi to join Rula as the huntress got up and come out from behind the tree. "I was so worried when I didn't see you." Vaura whinnied as she and Rula both came to a halt no more than a few feet away from one another. "I thought that I must have missed you."  
  
"I've been here since morning. I thought you'd never come." Rula responded folding her arms over her scantily covered chest. "I'd been expecting the message you left me long before I found it."  
  
Rula sat on a log by the pool of crystal clear water and looked up at her companion. Vaura was one of the few remaining member of the last dance of Lyanore - a species of animals that dwelt only on Charon. The Lyanore of the plains of Ayadi were all very much akin to horses in appearance and Vaura's coat was an especially rich deep blue which rivalled the very sea itself in beauty and her crest was soft and warm.  
  
Vaura's tail was made up of many strands of silken hair and each of these delicate threads ended in a tiny sphere of blue inside which shone with pure light. The universe itself wondered what the balls within the tails of the Lyanore were made from but this had always been a mystery and was sure to remain so until the day came for the Lyanore race to come to an end.  
  
And as fate had it that day looked to be not far off - once hundreds of the Lyanore had cantered the plains of Ayadi revelling in those golden days and taking sheer joy from their freedom and lives that had been long long. Now there were but ten Lyanore and Vaura was one of them.  
  
Rula had often wondered idly about the balls inside Vaura's tail but all she knew was that when the Lyanore was happy and contented it would give out a scent so sweet that it would coax the huntress into a blissful sleep.   
  
"Lovely Rula, I feel that I love you more than I should." Vaura murmured as she closed her eyes and nuzzled the huntress's face with her snout.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Rula whispered into her ear as she stroked her mane.  
  
In fact Rula knew very well why Vaura had said this. Indeed both the huntress and the Lyanore knew that the reason for the diminished number of the Lyanore was due to the price that their coats could fetch in the intergalactic blackmarket and that to many rich idiots trying to impress other rich idiots their meat was considered a delicacy. The friendship that Rula had struck up with Vaura could hardly have been considered by anyone other than bizarre.   
  
Rula was a huntress and Vaura was a member of a much sought after race of animals that had been almost hunted into extinction - but on the day the two had first met when Rula had wandered away from the other Star raiders and had discovered Vaura who had had a sprained leg Vaura had instantly seen in the huntress's eyes something which made her different from all the others.  
  
There had been an unexpected warmth in Rula's eyes as she had stroked her mane reassuringly whispering to her that it was alright, that she wouldn't tell anyone of her comrades about her - that she was safe. Rula had healed Vaura's leg and from that day on the two had been friends for life.  
  
"Vaura?" Rula whispered tickling the Lyanore's chin teasingly. "Hello? Are you awake?"  
  
Vaura's eyes shot open as she realised that she had spent the last few minutes looking back on the last three months she had spent with Rula while the huntress had been waiting for a reply to her question. "I'm sorry about that." Vaura stammered. "I was just..."  
  
"No need to be sweetie." Rula reprimanded the Lyanore as she returned to stroking her fine blue mane. "But come on tell me. Why did you come out with that just now?"  
  
"It really doesn't matter." Vaura murmured.  
  
"What?" Rula laughed softly to herself. "You're such a weird old thing!"  
  
They spent another half hour like this in blissful silence, not saying anything, not needing to.  
  
"Rula?" Vaura spoke eventually.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You are leaving Charon soon with the Star Raiders are you not?"  
  
Rula wrinkled her brow and sighed wistfully - she had sensed that this question had been coming. "Yes I'm afraid so. I've stalled the Raiders from leaving for a long as I could but they've gotten restless now." she said regretfully. "They want to leave and what's worse, they're beginning to ask questions about where I've been disappearing to while we've been here."  
  
Vaura closed her eyes in sadness…she had always known that one day Rula would have to leave Charon with her group and over the days they had spent together she had grown to dread that day.  
  
How strange though that a Lyanore should have such a friendship. After all …a huntress and a Lyanore? Merely the passing thought of it was absurd! However in spite of their differences Rula was one of the greatest friends she had ever had and ashamed though she was to admit it Vaura loved her almost more than anyone else in the world…though not, of course, as much as the royal family of Charon to whom she and her kin were devoted to.  
  
It seemed so long ago that the two had first met on the day the Star Raiders had first arrived on Charon. News had come about the Star raiders arrival and the dance had run for their place of hiding in terror.  
  
Vaura had fallen and sprained her leg being left behind in the process she remembered how she had trembled out of sheer fright when Rula had spotted her from atop the cliff she had been prowling. As the huntress had begun her descent into the canyon Vaura had wondered what she was going to do to her.  
  
Skin her? Eat her? Claim her as her own?  
  
None of these had been Rula's intention as it had turned out. Vaura had been weak with the pain in her leg but weaker still when Rula had smiled warmly and reassuringly at her as she had begun to tend her leg.  
  
Then Vaura had asked the huntress why she had helped her and now the Lyanore mused as she recalled Rula's response.  
  
'Because I wanted to.'  
  
From that day on the huntress and the Lyanore had met here in this, their secret place every day. Rula had not told the other Raiders about Vaura for she knew that if she had then they would have hunted her down and killed her. Grift would have understood she was sure but the rest of them...  
  
Vaura had realised that Rula was proud and fearless but at the same time lonely and needing the companionship of another woman.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Vaura asked like a little girl.  
  
"Fraid so Vaura."  
  
"But I'll miss you."  
  
"And I'll miss you Vaura." the huntress sighed. "I wish that things could be different."  
  
"You could leave the Star Raiders if you wanted and stay here." Vaura tried although she already knew that it would be useless. "I'd like that and I know that my daughter Charrenity would love to meet you."  
  
"You know that I can't do that Vaura. The Raiders need me and anyway your people would never trust me. You only do because you couldn't run away when you first saw the day I arrived and so you got to know me." Rula pointed out. "You know it would never work out."  
  
Vaura closed her eyes and already she could feel tears pricking up…she felt incredibly childish but for some reason she never felt the need to mask her emotions with the dignity that came with her position f Dance Leader when she was with Rula.  
  
"Heeeeey!" Rula whispered seeing this and putting a hand on the side of the Lyanore's face and stroking with a tenderness that she had not known until she'd met Vaura. "Don't cry sweetie…smile instead! We'll be friends forever. We can't see each other very often but the friendship can be there."  
  
Vaura opened her moist eyes again as she heard this and looked into Rula's face.  
  
"The fact is I'm not a home bird Vaura. I never stay anywhere for long." the huntress concluded. "I'd adapt as badly to your life as you would to mine."   
  
"Will I ever see you again?" Vaura's voice was regretful.  
  
"Of course you will. One day. Somehow." Rula's sweet and reassuring voice was the most beautiful thing Vaura had ever heard.  
  
There was a silence as the two friends looked into each other's eyes as if trying to store enough of each other in their memories to last the rest of their lives and as they shared this one last moment their eyes told each other things that just couldn't be said with words.  
  
"I have to go now." Rula said regretfully after a while.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Goodbye Vaura."  
  
"Until we meet again Rula."  
  
Rula leant over and kissed Vaura on the forehead. "One of us has to go." She remarked flatly. "Since these are your plains I guess it just has to be me. Stay well Vaura."  
  
With that the huntress rose to her feet and set off for the Star Raider camp.  
  
Vaura stood completely still, unable to bear to turn and watch her go. Tears poured down the snout of the Dance Leader. As Rula walked away a solitary tear sparkled as it traced its way down her face. Farewell Vaura. She whispered in the silence of her thoughts. We'll meet again…  
  
Rula did not get far - as she reached the halfway point between the Star Raiders camp and the place she had left Vaura she stopped and leant against a tree.  
  
As she stood in silence Rula thought for a long while and inevitably her thoughts were about the Lyanore she had left in tears. Rula sighed at great length. That had been the last thing she had ever wanted. Vaura was the friend she loved the most.  
  
A female who understood and cared for her in a way no one else ever had...so then why was she going back to the Star Raiders?  
  
After all her best friend in the world was right here so why chase after something that she could never find anywhere else…?  
  
No point.  
  
Rula's mind was made up and a light shone in her eyes as she felt a great weight lift from her shoulders and the knot suddenly vanishing from her heart. "Vaura!!!!" she cried ecstatically.  
  
The huntress turned and ran back the way she had come...back to Vaura. "Vaura wait!!! Vaura of course I love you!!! Vaura wait for me!!!!"   
  
Rula screamed her voice as free as the wind in her sudden happiness - she had decided that she would leave the Star Raiders and stay here for the rest of her life on Charon with the friend she loved who loved her.  
  
Rula's heart was clear at last. "Vaura!!!!" she cried as she arrived in their secret place.  
  
At first she could not see her friend and she could only gaze wildly around hardly able to wait to see her again - then she saw her and her heart turned to ice.  
  
Rula skidded to a halt and stopped, her eyes widening as her face went pale. "No..." she whispered as quietly as death.  
  
There in the grass lay Vaura...dead.  
  
"Vaura..." Rula collapsed and stared with empty eyes. "Oh Vaura..."  
  
There before her, her first true friend in the world lay dead.   
  
It was probably only her own imagination but she felt as if she could hear a faint victorious chuckle in the air.  
  
"Please forgive me." Rula murmured as the tears flowed down her face unchecked.  
  
And it was this that twisted in her heart like a bitter knife at that moment and continued to do so for the rest of her life.  
  
The present day - The Moon Kingdom…  
  
It felt as though it had all happened such a long time ago. A lifetime even...though in had fact it been little more than eight months ago.  
  
But it made no difference either way. Vaura was dead and however much Universe tried to twist and turn to avoid it she had never been able to escape the terrible feeling that it was all her fault. She could never help but think that if Vaura had never met her then the Lyanore would have been alive today.  
  
"Universe?" a voice spoke to her as if from a great distance. "Are you alright?"  
  
Universe realised that she had become so lost in her daydream about that past that she had been staring at her feet in silence for several minutes while Charon had been waiting for her to answer her question.  
  
Looking back up she saw Charon staring at her, concern written all over her comely face. Universe gazed at her silently unable to think of anything to say to her.  
  
"Universe? You're ill!" Charon suddenly exclaimed with widened eyes.  
  
Universe realised that her face had gone pale. One thing was clear to her - she could never tell Charon about her last day with Vaura.  
  
If she blamed herself for what had happened to her then what would Charon think of her if she were to know the truth?  
  
Universe was sure that Charon would hate her…she could not tell her…she couldn't tell anybody for as long as she lived. Universe knew that she would live until the end of her days holding her dreadful secret to her chest, locked up in her heart where it would torment her until her final days.  
  
None of these thoughts showed on her face but the skin had gone milk white with the stress of her mind in turmoil.  
  
Charon was completely oblivious about what the purple-haired Princess was thinking and she only looked at her in growing alarm. "We have to get you to the Queen! She'll get someone to make you better." Charon exclaimed as she reached out to take hold of Universe's arm.  
  
Universe instinctively shrugged off the kindly hand - she felt sick to her stomach. She had practically murdered Vaura and now here was Charon worrying about her.  
  
In fact the outer moon princess who had barely known her for a couple of days cared about her in a way the Star Raiders never had even though she'd been among them her whole life. This time she felt strangely unconcerned when she felt the prickling behind her eyes.  
  
The Star Raiders had thought her to be well nigh invincible and because of that she had never dared let any of them see her shed tears. She had been their leader and so she had had no right to feel tenderness. That had been why she had lived such a charade for so long.  
  
But she did not care if Charon saw her cry - she knew that the Charonian princess would not sneer and mock her for her feelings. She let go secure in the knowledge that it would do her no harm.  
  
The tears falling freely she let her tense body slump back against the wall. "What's wrong?" Charon exclaimed surprised by the sight of tears in Universe's eyes after being so used to the uncaring attitude that the purple haired girl had shown her ever since she had arrived several days ago.  
  
Universe could not reply as her body convulsed with silent sobs. Strangely she felt better for it, for in a way she had been putting this off since Vaura had died.  
  
"Heeey!" Charon whispered pulling Universe from the wall to sit down with her as she put her arms around her. "It's alright Universe. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. If you want to cry then you cry. There's nobody here to see you but me and I'll never tell. I promise." 


	7. The Friendship of a Kindred Spirit

Chapter Six  
  
The Friendship of a Kindred Spirit  
  
The long corridor was lined with wide stained glass windows that were up in the high walls. Each window depicted a fantastic scene and characters from popular legends and well-known folk-tales in delectable detail and supreme craftsmanship.  
  
Universe recognized quite a few of the events and people she saw as she looked up while strolling down the corridor. Starlight shone through the beautiful glass and sparkled against the other while making it look like a wall of snow and apparently created a series of identical inverted windows that were formed by the glittering light.  
  
The reflections were perfect because the wide white featureless wall was the perfect surface on which to cast an image. Universe sighed as she wandered down the corridor with her arms behind her back while she examined the windows.  
  
This was her eighth day in the Moon Kingdom and she found that she was still on rather uncertain terms with the princesses. Since their talk three days ago Charon had been warm and friendly to her but Universe while grateful made no attempt to become friends with her.  
  
Universe had wept in front of Charon and although she knew that the Charonian thought no less of her because of it she still felt humiliated and so she avoided her eyes whenever they were in the same room even though she could feel Charon's eyes on her.  
  
As for Estrella...  
  
Universe had no idea how she was supposed to act towards the kitten after learning that she had told Charon that she had cried like a little girl for her mother. She knew that Charon was right and she couldn't find it in her heart to condemn Estrella for her act of childlike innocence but she still felt unsettled around the Queen's youngest advisor now.  
  
Estrella had noticed Universe's change in behaviour towards her and not understanding the reason for it the kitten quickly became hurt. Universe had soon become accustomed to leaving the kitten behind her wailing in a flood of tears as she ignored her.  
  
Universe's eyes drifted up and come to rest upon a window which depicted a tall girl with long legs, long and silky dark-green hair, eyes of pale blue and a purple gown with a high collar a pink sash and a long slit up her right leg revealing the smooth skin of her slender thigh. This girl stood tall and her back was as straight and proud as the trunk of an ancient and noble tree and she seemed to drip with charm and flow with grace.  
  
The purple-haired girl cracked a smile. Now there's a familiar face, she thought as she walked past the stained glass window of the legendary outer moon Princess Charon.  
  
As she walked Universe didn't see the pair of large eyes shining at her from the darkness of the shadows between two windows a few yards behind her.  
  
The owner of these eyes had seen her entering through the doorway that led to this corridor and had decided to follow her in order to find out what she was doing. The eyes gleamed suspiciously from the darkness as Universe came to a halt next to a stone carving set into the wall.  
  
The stone of the wall had been carved into a perfect likeness of the gates of the Palace and was done with such remarkable skill that it was quite akin in likeness to the real thing. She had stopped because she had suddenly noticed the ache in her legs. However the person watching her didn't know this and so her eyes glimmered suspiciously.  
  
Glancing around Universe was unable to find anything to sit on. Not knowing this the stalker in the shadows took this to mean that Universe was looking around to see if anybody was around.   
  
Universe's gaze fell upon the carving in the wall - she sighed and leaned back against the smooth grey stone tucking her leg behind the other and folding her arms. God I'm bored… she thought glumly as she rested against the carving. Her elbow just happened to nudge against a small round piece of stone that was part of the gateways intricate bars.  
  
This small stone was also a separate piece from the rest of the caving. As her elbow touched it ever so slightly the tiny stone moved inwards and disappeared into the wall!  
  
Universe leapt back the wall behind her shifted and with a groan began to move! Her eyes were wide with astonishment as the gates moved inward and then both suddenly slid apart from each other to reveal dark shadowy passageway behind where the wall carving had been moments before.  
  
This newly appeared passageway was lit by a faint white glow - as she stared into it Universe's jaw was hanging open. "Hey...cool!" she breathed in a deep thrilled whisper.  
  
Her silent watcher in the shadows stared with baited breath as Universe stepped into the newly revealed secret passageway. Then she scuttled forward from the darkness and followed the purple haired girl with the stealth that was intrinsically natural to her species.  
  
Blissfully unaware that she was being followed and watched walked down the mysterious passageway as she wondered what in the world she had stumbled across. The light at the end of the passageway was getting brighter as she continued and it was as if the ghostly white light drew her ever on through the corridor.  
  
Finally Universe emerged in a large chamber that was illuminated by a light which glow was so pure that it may have been just to say that it rivalled the light of the very moon that was its home. Universe caught her breath in awe not actually realising that she'd done so until she needed to breath for air as she gazed around the great hallway she had accidentally discovered.  
  
This place had beautifully carved pillars of white marble holding up the ceiling and most marvellous and fantastic of all was the source of the enchanting light that had led her here. In the middle of the chamber there was a large flat table made of black ebony and on it there was sat on a pedestal a crystal that sparkled with pure white light.  
  
Moonlight...  
  
Universe felt her breath leaving her as she no longer required it in a sigh of pleasure as she stared at the sparkling and glittering surface of the exquisite crystal in awe...  
  
The most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life...no actually it was the second. The first was also in this palace somewhere at this very moment and Universe had no idea whether she'd ever be able to approach her…  
  
Only time would tell...  
  
Still this crystal was a close second, very close but not quite there. There was a strangely compelling enticing quality about the light of the crystal and Universe simply could not bear to tear her eyes away from it. Suddenly she felt the urge to go up and touch the surface pf the stone and run her fingers across its smooth surface. Without thinking about what she was doing Universe stepped up to stand before the table on which the crystal sat. Leaning forward she reached out with her hand breathing deeply with happy expectation...  
  
"AHA!" a voice exclaimed and Universe's gloved fingers froze little more than an inch away from touching the crystal as her heart almost stopped beating.   
  
Turning her head she tried to act nonchalant as she looked over her shoulder…  
  
In the doorway that led back out into the secret passageway stood Luna who stared up at her with an accusing glare on her furry black face. "So THIS is what you have been up to!" Luna exclaimed as she trotted further into the chamber to confront Universe. "I knew that you could not be trusted!"  
  
"Huh?" Universe exclaimed, startled by the cats indignant tone. "What're you talking about?"  
  
"Don't pretend! What are you doing here?" Luna demanded.  
  
"Well, I took a wrong turn and found this place by accident…"Universe stammered, thrown off balance by the unexpected accusation that she was faced with.  
  
"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Luna scoffed scornfully. "That has to be the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard!"  
  
Universe stared at the black cat in silence as her eyes grew hard and cold – she had been dismayed and a little alarmed by the accusation at first but now it had passed. "Are you callin' me a thief?" she asked in a deceptively mild voice.  
  
"So it's sunk in at last has it?" Luna retorted sarcastically. "Why not call a thief a thief? Well now…why don't we see what Queen Serenity has to say about this?"  
  
Universe breathed deeply – she was strongly tempted to kick Luna all the way back along the secret passageway but she sensed that that would only serve to make matters worse. But anger was gathering in her heart – the pure anger of somebody faced with an unjust accusation of theft. "Well let's not waste time!" she snapped angrily, her feelings flaring up in her eyes. "We'll go together and see who she believes!"  
  
Luna looked surprised and for a minute or two she felt the faintest of doubts - she had not expected Universe to react like this…could she have been wrong about her after all?   
  
But then she told herself that Universe was only bluffing and turned contemptuously back towards the doorway. "Come." She ordered coldly.  
  
"All right…" a calm voice spoke causing them both to look up in startled surprise. "…now what exactly is going on here?"  
  
The Queen of the Moon had come to study the stained glass windows in the corridor as she often did in her rare moments of time for herself and had been startled to see that the secret door that led to the chamber of the Imperium Silver Crystal had been opened. Cautiously and quietly she had walked over to it and listened carefully...from the chamber that lay beyond the passageway she had heard raised and angry voices and wondering who could be in the chamber Serenity had promptly passed through the dark doorway and hastened in the direction of the voices.  
  
Universe and Luna looked at the Queen, startled as she gazed inquisitively at both of them. Universe rapidly searched her mind for something to say…Luna beat her to it.   
  
"I'm afraid to say that I have some bad news to tell you your Majesty." Luna began in a voice that didn't sound at all sorry to Universe as she stepped forward formally. "I regret to inform you that I came here and found Princess Universe trying to steal the Imperium Silver Crystal. It seems that it has been her intention to steal the crystal right from the start."  
  
Universe had heard enough. "CRAP!!!" she snarled.  
  
Luna gave her a look of outrage. "How dare you..." she exclaimed angrily.  
  
"GET STUFFED!!!"  
  
There was a small but significant cough and they all looked back at Serenity again. "Why don't we talk about this calmly?" Serenity suggested gently. "I'm sure that this tangle can be resolved if we talk about it."  
  
Universe felt a bitter pang. Serenity was bound to believe what Luna told her. After all, the cat was one of her Advisors. What was going to happen?  
  
"Thank you." the Queen turned to Luna. "Luna why don't you tell me what you saw?"  
  
"Of course your majesty." the cat was eager to get it off her chest. "I noticed Universe coming into the window corridor and I thought that I really ought to follow her to find out what she was doing..."  
  
"You spied on me!" Universe's voice was bitter as she accused the cat - a gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder and Universe looked up and saw the Queen's reassuring face and fathomless eyes looking at her.   
  
Under Serenity's gaze Universe felt her bitterness fade although it didn't go away.  
  
Queen Serenity motioned for Luna to speak again. "While I watched her in the corridor I saw Universe press the secret switch and open the door. She went into the passageway and I followed. When I got here I found her about to steal the Crystal." Luna concluded as she gave Universe a frosty look.  
  
In response Universe gave her a glower of hate.  
  
"And is that all?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Isn't that enough your majesty?" Luna exclaimed taken aback.  
  
"Yes - if it is as you say Luna."  
  
"What do you mean your majesty?" Luna asked making a real effort to keep a slightly prickly note out of her voice.   
  
It hadn't occurred to Luna that Queen Serenity might not be convinced by what she said. The cat had taken it for granted that she would immediately start thinking about how to deal with the thieving 'princess'...  
  
"Let me ask you a question Luna." Serenity spoke again in a reasonable voice. "What did Universe do to make you think that she was trying to steal the crystal?"  
  
"I saw her reaching out with her hand to pick it up." Luna explained.  
  
"But you didn't actually see her with it in her hand?" Serenity pressed the Advisor.  
  
"No your highness but I am certain that she would have taken it, had I not gotten here when I did." Luna's voice was adamant.   
  
"Another question - did Universe explain what she was doing here when you confronted her?"  
  
"She claimed that she only wanted to touch the crystal." Luna's voice was bitingly scornful as she glanced at Universe again. "Of course I did not believe her for a moment."   
  
"Oh of course not." Universe muttered. "I mean just because I said so doesn't make it true huh?"  
  
Serenity glanced at her and then she turned to give Luna a long searching look. Serenity could not help but feel that there was a little personal disliking for Universe in Luna's judgement that had prevented her from being just to the princess. If it had been any of the other princesses then Luna would probably have given them the benefit of the doubt but since it had been Universe who she had found the cat had jumped to the wrong conclusions.   
  
The Queen looked at Universe's face. There was deep bitterness in the girls eyes but that was all - She did not look frightened like a thief would if she was caught in the act but angry.   
  
Universe looked like somebody who had been wrongly accused of theft...that was all.  
  
"I see. Thank you Luna." Serenity declared.  
  
Luna knelt before the Queen - an odd sight in a creature with four legs. "Of course your majesty. I am deeply sorry that I have had to tell you this but now that the girls true intentions are known it is clear that she cannot remain here."  
  
"Go chase a mouse..." Universe muttered beneath her breath.  
  
Serenity turned to face Universe whose heart sank. Universe held her breath – she felt that she could imagine what was coming next. The purple-haired girl felly expected Serenity to slap her around the face and start shouting names at her…  
  
"Now Universe would you care to tell me what happened?" Serenity asked her kindly.  
  
Universe could only stare at her with astonishment in her eyes. The girl stood practically dazed…she couldn't believe it. Queen Serenity was not condemning her – instead she was actually giving her a chance to have her say about what had happened?  
  
But then she snapped out of her shock and to attention. If she really stood a chance then she wasn't one to let it pass her by even though she could hardly believe that Serenity was serious – she was going to go for it! Universe felt weak as her spirits lifted a little.  
  
Luna stared at Serenity in shock. She had expected the Queen to have Universe exiled and now she was asking her to tell her what had happened? Luna just couldn't understand it at all...  
  
Serenity nodded her head for Universe to begin and gave her an encouraging smile. "Um thanks!" Universe's voice was uncertain. "Well I was...I mean I was looking at the windows outside and I stopped to look at the one with Charon in it..."  
  
"The Legend of the outer moon Princess?" Serenity nodded and smiled. "Yes, that one is one of my favourites as well. I'm pleased to hear you taking such an interest! Yes, go on?"  
  
"Um...yeah! Well I noticed that my legs were starting to kill me and I leaned against the wall. I must have hit a secret switch or something because a door opened in the wall. I wanted to know where it led so I went in..."  
  
Serenity's smile broadened at that - Universe reminded the Queen of herself in many ways. When she had been her age she and her dearest friend the Queen of Charon, princess Chara had been absolutely curious and eager to find out all the secrets there were to be discovered in the world.  
  
"Um?" Universe cleared her throat for Serenity's attention.  
  
Serenity gave a startled jolt as she realised that she had let her mind wander while Universe had been explaining what had happened. "Oh I'm sorry!" she apologised. "You were saying...?"  
  
"I saw the Crystal and I wanted to see what it felt like. That's all." Universe concluded with a deep breath.  
  
"I see. Thank you Universe." Serenity said thoughtfully.  
  
Universe took a deep breath as she suddenly felt very wretched. "I hope that you can believe me Queen Serenity!" she said earnestly. "I could bear that mongrel thinking I'm a thief but if YOU did then..." her voice came to a miserable silence.  
  
"So you value my opinion Universe?" Serenity asked with a warm and pleasant smile which seemed to light up the room.  
  
"Yeah. I do." Universe replied adamantly.  
  
"I believe you Universe." Serenity replied gravely.  
  
"You do?" Universe exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Yes...I believe you."  
  
"But your Majesty..." Luna exclaimed hardly able to keep the indignation from her voice.  
  
"Luna have you any reason to believe that she was trying to steal the Crystal?" the Queen asked as she raised her hand for silence.  
  
"I caught her in the act!" the cat exclaimed hotly.  
  
"But did you actually see her picking the Crystal up?" Serenity pressed her.  
  
Luna opened her mouth but she didn't say anything - on reflection she had to admit that she couldn't be sure that Universe had actually meant to steal the Imperium Silver Crystal.  
  
"Now come along Luna." Serenity said gently. "I'm waiting for an answer."  
  
Luna gave a great sigh. "No your Majesty - I did not see her with the crystal in her hand."  
  
"And what made you so sure that it was her intention to steal it?"  
  
Luna gave an awkward cough, not sure of how to put it. "Well due Universe's most - ahem! - unusual background your majesty, I felt that it would be for the best if I were to..."  
  
Universe gave a bitter laugh at this. "So the fact that I used to be a pirate makes me a thief?" she sneered.  
  
Queen Serenity gave her a thoughtful look. "Universe why don't you go on with your walk?" she suggested. "I think that this matter has been cleared up now. Please try not to think about it too much."  
  
Universe reluctantly turned and left the chamber. Guess I don't get to see Luna getting a dressing down, she thought regretfully as she went.  
  
Serenity knelt and beckoned for Luna to come nearer. "Luna what troubles you about Princess Universe?" she asked her plainly.  
  
Luna sighed again. "I can't say exactly. She just seems to be so..." she trailed away as she searched for the right words to explain how she felt.  
  
"Yes?" Serenity prompted her.  
  
"She's so cold." Luna continued eventually. "She acts as if she's hiding something from the whole world."  
  
"She is." Serenity told the Advisor. "She is hiding her fear and that is why she acts as she does."  
  
"Fear?" Luna wondered. "What is she afraid of your majesty?"  
  
"People." Serenity said simply. "All her life she has been deprived of warmth and friendship and because of that now that it is finally in her reach Universe is shying away from it because the way it feels terrifies her." the Queen's eyes shone with compassion for the unhappy princess. "She is frightened of tenderness because she has never felt it before. Up until now all she has known has been hatred, aggression and fear. And peace and bliss makes her feel unfamiliar with herself. This is the reason Universe has distanced herself from the other princesses."  
  
As Luna had listened the cat's eyes had grown softer as she had thought about the kind of life that Universe had left behind.  
  
A pang of shame struck the Advisor of Queen Serenity as she thought of how she had been acting towards Universe ever since her arrival in the Moon Kingdom. "I see." she murmured. "I...I think that I understand."  
  
"That is better" Serenity approved as she saw the suspicion and disapproval lift from Luna's eyes. "I knew that you would Luna. And do not worry for I know that there is good within her."  
  
"But how can you be so sure?"   
  
Serenity did not reply at once - the Queen of the Moon was thinking about the light in Universe's eyes that had seized her attention since the very first moment they had met…the light of the Lyanore as well as the great sorrow of a hidden remorse she held within.  
  
"Because there is starlight in her eyes." Serenity breathed as she rose and walked out of the chamber with Luna by her side.   
  
Behind in the chamber the Imperium Silver Crystal sparkled gorgeously as the room was left empty was again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Universe! Univeeeeeersssse!" Estrella squealed as she ran behind the purple-haired princess trying to keep with her in vain. "Wait, me!"  
  
Universe growled in irritation. All she wanted to do was find somewhere private and quiet and fume. But the foul look on her face had attracted Estrella's childlike fascination as she had walked past the kitten in the hallway.  
  
"What, matter?" Estrella demanded.  
  
"Go away Estie!" Universe growled.  
  
"What, matter Universe?"  
  
"Go away!" Universe snapped walking faster.  
  
"Tell, Strella!" the kitten ordered as she ran quicker. "Tell, Strella!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Universe hissed walking ever faster.  
  
"Tell, Strella!" Estrella repeated insistently.  
  
"My god Estie!!!! Leave me alone!!" Universe groaned in exasperation.  
  
"Universe...you angry...me?" Estrella whimpered suddenly.  
  
Universe came to a halt so suddenly that the kitten bumped her nose against the back of her heel. The purple-haired girl blinked down at Estrella and saw that the kittens face was sorrowful and her eyes wideand hurt.   
  
"Eh? What?" Universe asked baffled.  
  
"Universe, you angry, me?" Estrella whimpered again.  
  
Universe gave a fond and exasperated little laugh - she didn't know whether to be amused or vexed. "No I'm not! Look Estie I'm sorry about this okay? I am angry with someone but it's not you." Universe smiled down at the kitten, her face pleasantly flushed after her annoyance a moment ago. "Alright?"  
  
Estrella looked relieved. The look on her face was so adorable that Universe quite forgot the kitten's unwitting betrayal a few days ago and Luna's accusation.   
  
"Universe and 'Strella, friends?" Estrella asked warily.  
  
Universe could only fondly chuckle as she gave in. "Yeah. Guess we're friends." she sighed in feigned regret. "Guess it can't be helped. Oh well!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Princess Mercury snapped out of her deep thoughts and looked up in surprise. Mercury had been deeply immersed in the information inside the book she had located on the topic of Charonian Wildlife in the great library. Her mind had been focused entirely on the black writing in the countless white pages and there had been a small contented smile on her face as she reached the eleventh page of the section that dealt with the subject of the Lyanore that lived in the plains of Ayadi.  
  
This page had an illustration of a female Lyanore in all her glory and she had become so fascinated by the beauty of the noble animal that she had been lost to what was happening around her. But as the door was flung open with such violence that it struck the wall behind it with a resounding crash Mercury dropped the ornate thick tome and leapt to her feet as it landed on the floor.  
  
As Universe stormed into the library Mercury was startled by the expression of foul and concentrated fury on her face. "Frickin' mongrel…" the purple-haired princess spat venomously as she turned around – then she saw Mercury standing there gazing quietly at her and came to a stop.  
  
The torrent of verbal abuse that had been about to spill from her lips froze – her mind had been slightly appeased after she had left Estrella in the hallway but then she had remembered that she was supposed to furious about Luna's accusation and her ire had flared up once more. By the time she had reached the library she had been spitting with rage but her anger had fizzled and died away at once when she had seen Mercury standing there.  
  
"Oh…you!" Universe exclaimed as she felt a little embarrassed to have been seen in such a foul temper - why this was she had no idea at all…but she was sure that whatever the reason was it was because it was Mercury who had seen her like that.  
  
"You seem to be a little upset." Mercury observed mildly. "Whatever is wrong?"  
  
"A 'little upset'!!" Universe snarled as her fire flared up again on the spot. "Oh yeah just a bit! Maybe I'm just being a little unreasonable about the whole thing but I seem to be feeling kind of insulted to have been called a thief! What do you think?"  
  
Mercury's eyes widened in astonishment. "Who called you a thief?" she exclaimed although she had a resigned feeling that she could guess.  
  
"That stupid cat, that's who!" Universe spat with vile bitterness.  
  
"Who?" Mercury wondered. "Artemis?"  
  
"No, Luna!"  
  
"Tell me what happened." Mercury suggested gently.  
  
Universe didn't notice the faintly commanding quality in the Mercurian's voice. Mercury's tone was gentle, friendly and kind and much to her own surprise Universe found herself beginning to tell her all about how she had stumbled across the secret chamber that housed the Imperium Silver Crystal and how Luna had discovered her there and accused her of trying to steal it. As Mercury listened without interrupting or judging her Universe realised that she had been right all along about the blue-haired princess.  
  
Mercury wanted to help her…and to be her friend. Unexpectedly Universe felt a sudden fierce desire to have the Mercurian's friendship. Although Mercury was very different to herself in many ways Universe felt a very special bond with the quiet girl.  
  
Mercury and herself were kindred spirits.  
  
"…so that's why I'm just a little bit upset." Universe concluded her tale wearily.  
  
"But Queen Serenity knew that you were telling the truth Universe." Mercury reminded her soothingly. "I'm glad."  
  
"Well Luna wasn't." Universe replied bitterly. "That flea-ridden little bitch almost died of disappointment when the Queen said that she believed me."  
  
Mercury flinched inwardly at the expletive but didn't show it. "I'm sure that Luna is sorry that she accused you now that she knows you were telling the truth." she assured the purple-haired girl, knowing that though she'd never have admitted it Universe was feeling upset as well as angry to have been accused.  
  
Universe gave a derisive snort. "Yeah right!" she scoffed. "She's had it in for me ever since I came here. Oh god…I hate it here!! She's glad to believe that I'm a thieving…"  
  
"I don't think that you are a thief Universe." Mercury said softly but firmly.  
  
The explosive tirade against Luna that had been on the verge of spewing forth from Universe's mouth died on the edges of her lips and she stared at Mercury, shocked into silence. Mercury was smiling sweetly at her and her eyes were both shy and quite friendly at the same time.  
  
Universe blushed to the tips of her ears. "You don't?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Something the trust of the Mercurian combined with the faith of Serenity was enough to finally quell the flaming and embittered rage that had been burning in her heart ever since she had stormed out of the Crystal chamber.  
  
Mercury shook her head from side to side and her hair swished around her ears. "No." she told the other princess firmly. "There's no way that I could ever think that."  
  
Universe blinked in confusion. "Why not?" it was the only thing that she could think of saying.  
  
"Because you aren't capable of being a thief Universe - your heart is too honest and clear for that."  
  
"But how could you possibly know that?" Universe pressed her insistently. "You and I…we've hardly spoken since the day I arrived!"  
  
Mercury's responding smile was warm and uncomplicated. "Universe…words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel." She murmured gently. "When I first saw you I looked into your eyes and saw the real you."  
  
Universe was overcome as she gazed the blue-haired girl who looked honestly back at her. "…and?" she whispered.   
  
Universe didn't realise it but she was hanging on the blue-haired princess's words, desperate to know what this quiet and innocent girl thought of her.  
  
"…and I wanted to be your friend." Mercury finished sweetly. "I just could not help it."  
  
Universe realised that she was holding her breath and that all her blood had rushed to her cheeks as she thought about what the Mercurian girl has just said to her. "And…now?" she whispered breathlessly.  
  
"Now…" Mercury let the solitary word trail away into silence and looked at Universe meaningfully.  
  
Universe could feel the corners of her mouth slowly turning up to form a smile of happiness as she realised that she had now found what she had wanted ever since she had gotten here…even though she hadn't admitted it to herself. "Y'know…I don't think that we ever really weren't friends." She murmured softly.  
  
"I'm glad." Mercury whispered and now that she had said what had been needed her cheeks became a gorgeous pink which to Universe's eye only made her look all the more good-looking.  
  
"Mercury, I…" Universe began and then stopped for a moment or two before sighing. "…thanks."  
  
"I've done nothing for you to thank me for." Mercury told her honestly. "I like you and unless it would be conceited for me to say so I think that you like me…"  
  
"You couldn't ever be conceited!" the purple-haired princess exclaimed almost fiercely.  
  
"Why thank-you!" Mercury smiled pleasantly at the compliment. " But what I'm saying Universe is that since we are friends there isn't any need for you to thank me at all. I already have your friendship which is all I want from you." An anxious look appeared on her face and she added hastily. "It IS alright for me to say that isn't it?"  
  
It was definitely all right as far as Universe was concerned. 


	8. The Civilization of Princess Universe

Chapter Seven  
  
The Civilization of Princess Universe  
  
It was the beginning of the afternoon and dinner had just been served.  
  
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Charon and the Moon Princess were all seated at a table in the dining room eating roast chicken chatting away about nothing in particular, changing their topic of conversation every few minutes. Queen Serenity had decided to eat with the princesses today as she always did whenever she had the time since she took pleasure from listening to their light-hearted and carefree chatter.  
  
Serenity sat at the other end of the table taking small mouthfuls now and then as she listened to the talking - just then Universe wandered aimlessly past the doorway of the dining room.  
  
Serenity glanced around and noticing her go past she called after her. "Good afternoon Universe! Why not come in and have dinner with us?"  
  
Universe stopped and came back. "Don't mind if I do!" she enthused walking into the room.  
  
Universe went up to the table and flopped down in a chair beside Mercury - what she did next made everybody stare.  
  
Universe reached over the table and grabbed a handful of meat from the chicken in the middle of the table - everyone stared as she proceeded to tear it away from the carcass and stuff it all into her mouth at once! She had taken more meat that she could fit into her mouth and so some of it trailed out of her mouth like a fleshy tail.  
  
Serenity watched as if she were mesmerised as Universe slowly swallowed down all of the meat and sucked the limp meat that trailed out of her mouth. The Queen could hardly believe what she had just seen and nor could the princesses who watched spellbound, some with open mouths.  
  
Jupiter did not bother to hide her look of disgust. Having swallowed the mouthful Universe growled to herself. "Dammit! White meat...where's the fresh RED stuff?!!" she grumbled as she grabbed another handful which left the carcass in a state of devastation and stuffed the lot into her mouth chewing it up and sucking it up like pasta.  
  
From Charon's lap Estrella had watched all of this with a look on her face that was a mix of fascination and admiration. "More than me eat!" she piped up.  
  
"Want that leg on your plate Jupiter?" Universe asked through her mouthful. "I'll have it if not."  
  
The look that Jupiter gave her was particularly unpleasant. "Don't mind me Universe!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Anything you say! Yoink!!"  
  
Before Jupiter could so much as blink the drumstick was whisked away from beneath her nose and stripped of all meat.  
  
Queen Serenity had no idea where to look.  
  
Having eaten her fill Universe pushed back her chair and rose to her feet. "Ahhhh!" she sighed feeling full. "Later!"  
  
With that she turned and walked out. A heavy silence had fallen upon the group at the table as they considered what had just happened.  
  
Queen Serenity's expression said more than words ever could.  
  
Eventually she spoke more to herself than to any of the princesses. "My goodness..." she murmured faintly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Queen Serenity walked demurely into the garden the following morning there was a thoughtful look on her face. There was something that had been on her mind since dinner the day before and she as rather troubled by the problem.  
  
The princesses were in the garden and as she saw Charon, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter and her own daughter shouting encouragement to Estrella who was seeing how quickly she could run around a large leafy bush a slight smile appeared on her lips which then steadily spread.  
  
Serenity had, had an idea that might solve her little problem. "Good morning girls." She greeted them making her presence in the garden known.  
  
The princesses all turned around and saw her. "Good morning." They greeted her in return. Seeing Serenity Estrella skidded to a halt and ran forward. "Maj' stee!" the kitten squealed in delight.  
  
Serenity gave her a fond smile. "Good morning Estrella." She replied and she turned to gaze at the princesses, noticing as she faced them that Universe was absent.  
  
"Is Universe not with you?" she inquired mildly though she could clearly see that she was not.  
  
"None of us have seen her at all this morning." Her daughter replied shaking her head.  
  
"Mercury?" Serenity turned to look at the Mercurian questioningly – the Queen had noticed that since the day before Universe had become especially close to Mercury and she was comforted by that though she thought that the purple-haired girl needed to have more than one friend.  
  
"I don't know where she is either your majesty." Mercury responded apologetically.  
  
"I see. Well in any case I am glad that you are all together at the moment for I want to speak to all of you." Serenity continued as she took a seat on the garden bench. "There is something that has been worrying me for a few days now and I would like to ask a favour of all of you."  
  
The princesses wondered what Queen Serenity could possibly want of them. "Whatever do you mean mother?" her daughter asked.  
  
"I suppose that you were all quite bemused by Universe's performance at dinner yesterday?" Serenity suggested as she looked around at each of them in turn to see their reactions.  
  
There was an emphatic snort from Jupiter's direction but the others all suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. All of them were unable to deny that they had been left reeling by Universe's display of table manners but they were unwilling to say as much.  
  
Perceiving their discomfort Serenity gave a light laugh. "Do not worry, I understand how you all feel." She assured them all. "I do not want you to say anything against her. But I have been thinking about the problem for a long time now and just now I thought of a way to improve Universe's manners."  
  
"But how can we help?" Venus wondered as she felt more and more puzzled. "What can we do?"  
  
Serenity smiled – it had been worrying her all night and all morning. She had finally realised the great oversight that she had made when she had decided to make Universe a princess.  
  
Though Universe now looked like a princess she was still a rough mannered wild-girl on the inside and that just would not do at all. The solution to this newly discovered difficulty had occurred to her as her eyes had fallen upon the other princesses a few moments ago…  
  
"This is my request – I would like all of you to help her." Serenity explained as she felt forward. "I want you all to show her what she ought to do, how she ought to speak to people how to walk and teach her proper manners as well as etiquette at the dinner table."   
  
"Oh!" Venus exclaimed thoughtfully as she considered all of this.  
  
The faces of the others were all very doubtful as they thought about the Queen's request. The main thing on their minds that worried them was how Universe would probably take this. Jupiter's eyes had narrowed and gleamed unpleasantly at the mere thought of doing anything to help Universe…  
  
Sensing their uneasiness Serenity went on. "I would appreciate it very much if you could do this favour for me. You see the real problem is that Universe herself does not see that there is anything wrong about her mannerisms and speech but if you were all to teach her how to do things correctly then I feel certain that she would make an effort to change." She looked at each of them once more. "So will you do this favour for me?"  
  
"Of course!" Venus exclaimed beaming as her eager enthusiasm got to grips with the idea of teaching Universe about the ways of royalty.  
  
"I would love to help." Charon volunteered pleasantly.  
  
"I shall also do my best." Mercury replied at once.  
  
Though Mars and her daughter responded just as positively to her request Serenity noted that Jupiter's voice was the only one that she did not hear. "Jupiter?" she prompted the tall princess mildly but with a firm note in her voice.  
  
Jupiter shuffled scowling but realised that there was no getting out of this. "Sure." She muttered grudgingly. "I'll do it."  
  
The Queen smiled expansively as she thought that perhaps this solution might just achieve solve two problems at once. Not only would Universe's speech, manners and eating habits that at the moment left much to be desired be corrected but perhaps this would also help bring Universe closer to the princesses with whom she was still having problems.  
  
"Thank you all – I am grateful for your support my dears." Serenity smiled as she rose to her feet. "I knew that I would be able to depend on you all to help. Now be sure to do your best!"  
  
"You don't have to worry about a thing your majesty/" Venus exclaimed. "Leave it all to us!"  
  
"Well then since you are so confident about it I will. Goodbye now girls." Serenity bade all of them fond farewell as she decided that it was now time for her to see to other business,  
  
"Goodbye Maj' stee!" Estrella squeaked as she ran forward and leapt up into Serenity's arms to beam up at her beloved Queen.  
  
Serenity smiled as she stroked the top of the kitten's head. "Goodbye Estrella." She said fondly and with that the Queen of the Moon Kingdom set her down on the ground again.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Jupiter muttered is disgust as she shook her head and thought about what they all now had to do.  
  
"Well I can't wait to get started!" Venus said eagerly as her eyes shone, the blonde princess could barely wait to get started on the task at hand. "Come on – let's find Universe and tell her the good news right away!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
As she heard several footsteps coming up behind her Universe turned around hardly knowing what to expect and stared blankly as she was surrounded by the other Princesses. "What do you guys want?" she growled not a little apprehensively.  
  
"You!" Charon replied as she folded her arms across her chest and smiled. "You see it simply isn't good enough Universe!"  
  
Universe took a bite out of the drumstick she held in her hand and grunted discontentedly. "Too right! Frickin' white meat!" she muttered. "Isn't worth a crap!"  
  
Mercury and the Moon princess both winced quite visibly but said nothing.  
  
"What Charon actually meant Universe was your performance at dinner yesterday," Venus explained helpfully.  
  
Universe just stared at her. "What was wrong with that?" she snapped.  
  
"Everything Universe. And so Queen Serenity has asked us to teach you how to eat your food properly." Venus grinned as she waited for Universe's happy response.  
  
"But I already know how to eat! You just open your mouth, put the food in and then swallow it!" Universe took another bite out of the drumstick and gulped it down to prove her point. "See?"  
  
"What Venus means is that Queen Serenity wants us to teach you how to eat nicely." Mercury explained helpfully.  
  
Universe looked blankly at her. "What do you mean 'nicely'?" she muttered as a scowl covered her face. "How do you eat 'nicely'?"  
  
"Well you really should not swallow your mouthful so loudly. Also you really ought to keep your mouth closed while chewing." Charon said. "And that isn't all Universe. Queen Serenity has also asked us to teach you manners as well!"  
  
"Manners?" Universe repeated the word as if she'd never heard it before in her entire life as she stared.  
  
"Yes like how to talk to people and how to act nicely around guests." Charon elaborated with a lovely smile.  
  
"What's wrong with the way I talk?" Universe demanded hotly.  
  
"Well to begin with Universe you must stop saying 'yeah' when you mean 'yes." The Moon princess explained kindly. "And it really would be better if you were to use the word 'awful or 'horrible' instead of…" she went quiet and blushed as she found herself unable to say the word that Universe herself used so often,  
  
"Crap?" Universe suggested helpfully.  
  
"Yes…" the Moon princess mumbled quietly as she went red to the tips of her ears.  
  
Universe groaned. "Do I have to?" she exclaimed petulantly.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so." Charon smiled cheerfully. "We will begin this very minute! Come Universe!"  
  
With that Charon and Venus both grabbed the purple-haired princess's arms and pulled at them until she started out of the room with them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"All right now try doing it like this!" Venus suggested as she stood back.  
  
Charon and Venus were standing on either side of Universe who had been seated in front of the dinner table in the hall. On the table in front of her was placed a plate on which sat a joint of tasty looking beef soaked in steaming gravy.  
  
"Can I eat now?" Universe asked impatiently.  
  
"Not just yet." Charon replied sternly as she stood over Universe with her arms folded. "Remember Universe we are doing this so that you can learn to eat NICELY. And that means that you can't eat using your bare hands anymore."  
  
"From now on you must eat your food using a knife and fork." Venus put in edgeways, eager to say something helpful.  
  
"And until then you will just have to go without." Charon concluded severely. "Now look here Universe you are going to learn how to speak and how to eat nicely so you may as well get used to the idea. Alright?"  
  
The green-haired princess's tone brooked no argument so Universe wisely decided to give in and let herself to be carried along with the flow…for now anyway.  
  
"Okay." she submitted grudgingly. "Let's do this."  
  
"Very sensible of you. Now pick up the knife and fork in front of you." Charon instructed her in a very business-like voice.  
  
Universe looked at the table and for the first time since she'd been ushered to the chair she noticed the silver knife and fork that lay neatly on either side of the plate – obediently she picked them up one in either hand.  
  
"Well?" she inquired as she sat waiting for further instructions.  
  
"Now use them to eat the beef!" Venus told her. "Let us see how you do without help first."  
  
Universe gave a shrug and then she stabbed the blade of the knife straight into the beef so hard that the dull thud it made as it hit the plate underneath made everyone wince. Having done that Universe used to knife to hold the joint in place as she tried to rip a chunk out of it with her fork…  
  
"Stop!" Charon exclaimed as she grabbed Universe by the wrist. "That isn't right at all!"  
  
Universe looked at her with an exasperated glower on her face. "And why not" she demanded rather politely she thought.  
  
Honestly she'd done her best for this bloody Charonian!  
  
Mars stood by watching the very meagre progress that was being made – the raven-haired princess's task was to make certain that Universe remained sitting up in the chair completely straight and with dignity. Mars stayed quiet as she watched but she could not help feeling uneasy as she watched her best friend shower Universe with so much attention. Mars had noticed that Charon seemed to have become fascinated with this girl ever since she had first arrived a few days ago and she was not sure that she liked that…  
  
Charon opened her mouth to explain to Universe just what precisely had been wrong with her performance but in the next second she realised that she would do much better by saving her breath. "Here." She offered as she walked up to stand behind Universe. "Let me show you."  
  
Leaning over her shoulder Charon took the others girl's wrists in her hands. At once she felt Universe stiffen rigidly in response to her gentle touch. "It's alright…don't worry." She told her in a soft whisper.  
  
Charon didn't know exactly how but she sensed that this girl had been treated very badly at some point in her life and she felt protective of her. Universe relaxed as Charon manoeuvred her hands to use the fork to hold the beef in place while she used to knife to cut a small piece of the meat away from the joint.  
  
Universe's face was expressionless as Charon moved her hands to bring the piece of meat up to her mouth. "Now open your mouth and put in the food…oh and remember to keep your mouth closed while you chew." Charon told her.  
  
Universe complied and gradually she had successfully chewed the meat and swallowed it down. "That was good Universe!" Charon complimented her with a smile as she let go of her wrists and stepped back from her.  
  
"You did brilliantly!" Venus exclaimed. "Well done Universe!"  
  
Charon looked over at Mars, noticing that her friend had not said anything. "Don't you think that she did well Mars?" she asked.  
  
Mars saw the expectant look on Charon's face and smiled warmly. "Of course she did well Charon…very well indeed." She replied enthusiastically but though she was complimenting Universe it was the face of her friend that her eyes were fixed on as she spoke.  
  
"Yeah! So I guess that we're all done then!" Universe exclaimed brightly as she stared to rise to her feet.  
  
"Ah but not quite." Charon put in firmly as she placed her hand on Universe's shoulder and pressed her back into the chair. "Now let us see how you do without my help."  
  
Universe stared at the beef dismally and she groaned inwardly. Picking up the fork once more she dug it into the meat…  
  
Good…there was that part done.  
  
With her confidence growing with each second she sawed at the meat with the knife as she dragged at it with the fork…  
  
She was doing it! She was actually doing it!  
  
Finally the small piece of meat came away from the rest of the joint…however she had been applying so much pressure to it with the fork that it came away with such force that the fork flew out of her hand.  
  
Charon, Venus, Mars and Universe watched as the forked landed on the other side of the hall with a clink. For a very long moment Charon gazed at the fork as it lay shining on the floor and then turning her head she stared at Universe with new eyes as she thought about what had just happened.  
  
When she finally found her voice again it was very mild. "Why don't we try this all over again from the very beginning?" she suggested.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Next came Mercury's turn to teach Universe proper manners.  
  
It was the blue-haired Princess's appointed duty to teach Universe how to speak and act politely but despite her deep friendship with the purple-haired girl Mercury had deep misgivings about the whole arrangement.  
  
Teach Universe…manners? She had thought bleakly when the others had chosen her for the task supposedly by random decision. Mercury liked Universe a lot but as her close friend she also knew that the purple-haired princess was very set in her life-long habits and that any attempt to convince her to do things and behave differently than she always had would be greeted very frostily.  
  
However when she had met with Universe, Mercury had been taken by surprise by her apparent cheeriness towards the prospect.  
  
Mercury had expected her to be extremely unwilling about the entire thing and so she was understandably quite surprised. "Well let's not waste our time." Universe smirked as she rolled her eyes and put her hands behind her head to relax.  
  
Mercury looked at her feeling puzzled by Universe's apparently easy acceptance of the long process she was now about to undergo. "You seem to be fine with the idea of learning your manners Universe." She volunteered warily.  
  
Universe laughed casually. "Oh come on Mercury – stop playing with me!" she retorted as she lowered her arms to hang by her sides. "So what are we gonna do to kill time until we've waited long enough for this to seem natural?"  
  
Mercury was confused as she gazed at her. "Whatever do you mean Universe?" she wondered.  
  
Universe just laughed again and gave the Mercurian a conspiratorial wink. Oh you know?" she said as she grinned saucily. "Well come on Mercury?" she snickered.  
  
"What?" Mercury smiled awkwardly as she felt more and more baffled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come on! Are you telling me that it was just a coincidence that you got picked to teach me manners?" Universe grinned knowingly. "Just don't go to easy on me Mercury – that's all I ask!"  
  
"But of course I won't!" Mercury exclaimed widening her eyes in surprise. "Universe how do you ever expect to learn if you try to avoid it?"  
  
Universe's smirk slowly left her face as she realised that Mercury was serious. "So…you're not going to go easy on me and then tell the others that I worked really hard at it?" she exclaimed with an appalled look on her face as she realised that the blue-haired girl really intended to put her through it.  
  
"Certainly not!" Mercury replied shaking her head in firm refusal.   
  
Universe was taken aback as Mercury stood her ground – it was something that she hadn't come to expect from the shy princess in the short time that she'd known her.  
  
"But I thought we were friends…" she said meekly.  
  
Mercury's stern expression didn't even waver as she placed her hands on her hips. "Universe it is because I am your friend that I want you to do well without cheating!" she told her severely. "Don't you want Queen Serenity to be proud of you?"  
  
Universe shuffled stubbornly. "I guess so…" she muttered rebelliously.  
  
"Good." Mercury smiled. "Then shall we begin now?"  
  
Universe sighed as she prepared herself for the very worst. "Alright…" she muttered a little apprehensively. "What's first?"  
  
"First we will go through basic greetings." Mercury smiled as she started to intruct Universe in proper courtesy. "Now tell me Universe – how would you greet somebody whom you had just been introduced to?"  
  
Universe was sure she knew the answer to that one. "I always say 'Hey there, how're ya doin'?" she replied full of confidence.  
  
"No Universe." Mercury chided her as she shook her head firmly. "That is not right."  
  
"Well how the hell should I say 'hi' to somebody I hardly even know then?" Universe snapped irritably.  
  
Mercury decided to ignore the four-lettered word for the time being – she would have time to work on Universe's vocabulary later.  
  
"Well there are many different ways of greeting people Universe…" Mercury began and then paused for a moment before deciding to use a comparison. "One way of doing so is by taking the hand of the lady you have just been introduced to and hold it in your own so that the back of her hand faces upward. Then that person kisses the ladies hand…"  
  
As she heard this Universe's eyes brightened – she liked the sound of that. "I can handle that!" she exclaimed.  
  
Mercury blinked in surprise as Universe gently took hold of her hand and turned it over. "Oh – no Universe you don't understand!" she exclaimed laughing. "That greeting is used by men…"  
  
But even as she spoke the purple-haired girl drew her hand up to her lips and pressed them gently against the Mercurian's soft skin kissing it soundly.  
  
Mercury was at a total loss for words as Universe held the kiss for a long time. When she finally let go of Mercury's hand Universe was smiling pleasurably – partly because she felt sure that she had passed the lesson but also because she had liked the experience.  
  
Mercury's skin was so warm and soft…there was just something so comforting about the blue-haired princess.  
  
Mercury's eyes were thoughtful as she gazed at Universe and thought about what she had just done. "Why don't we go on to the next stage?" she suggested mildly as she gently placed her hand over the one that had been kissed.  
  
"Sure." Universe grinned confidently.  
  
"Er…Universe?" Mercury asked and all of a sudden her voice sounded strangely hesitant.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"…nothing." Mercury sighed as she shook her head and decided to let the matter drop.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Last came the turn of Jupiter and the Moon Princess whose task it had been decided by the Princesses would be to teach Universe how to act and walk gracefully. The Moon Princess had realised while the two of them had discussed how they would best be able to help the purple-haired girl to behave more elegantly in company that it would really be for the best if she were to take the lead.  
  
By now all of the Princesses had noted that Jupiter held a barely veiled disliking for Universe and so the Princess of the Moon Kingdom had wisely decided that it would be a lot easier if it were she who taught their student.  
  
So it had been arranged and now the Moon Princess was busily engaged trying to teach Universe how to walk with elegance and grace in each footstep as Jupiter watched with an unpleasant scowl on her face.  
  
"Try to keep your feet moving at set and steady pace Universe." She advised as she slowly walked towards the purple-haired girl who watched intently. "Always try to stay relaxed as you walk and always keep in mind one very important thing."  
  
Universe was entranced by each and ever precise and dainty step that the Moon Princess took – the elegance of her movements seemed to flow like water and left Universe feeling spellbound as she watched her instructor walk.  
  
In fact she had been so mesmerised that she had not realised that the Moon Princess had come to a stop right in front of her until she found herself gazing into her lovely eyes. "What's this big secret?" she inquired – only just succeeding in preventing herself from leaping out of her shoes in shock.  
  
"What you must never allow yourself to forget no matter what the circumstances may be is this Universe – a lady must never run in public." The Moon Princess warned her seriously.  
  
Universe simply stared at her. "What?" she asked perplexed by what she had just been told, a blank look on her face. "You're telling me that I'm not even allowed to run when I want to now?"  
  
"I am afraid not." The Moon Princess shook her head firmly. "It simply isn't lady-like to run Universe. You must always be sure to walk."  
  
Universe could only stare at Queen Serenity's daughter in utter disbelief as she completely failed to comprehend what she had just been told – it seemed to her that there must surely be some flaw in her reasoning and the purple-haired girl felt a bitter resentment…it was as if a very important part of herself had been stolen away.  
  
"So just how huge a monster would it take to crash in through the wall of the Throne-Room for it to be socially acceptable for me to run for my life?" she retorted heatedly.  
  
A smile crossed the Lunarian Princess's face as she fought hard to stifle a giggle at this remark. "Well now that I have shown you how to walk gracefully Universe it is your turn to show me if you can do the same." She smiled.  
  
Universe's face became anxious as she remembered the flowing way that the Moon Princess had walked and found that she could not imagine herself moving so daintily.  
  
Seeing the worried expression on Universe's face the Moon Princess felt sympathetic knowing that she was afraid of making herself look foolish. "Please accept my help Universe." She offered kindly as she walked over to the purple-haired girl – VERY elegantly.  
  
Universe stood silent as the younger girl stood behind her – she wondered what the Moon princess was going to do. "Try to walk with your shoulders in this position Universe." The princess suggested as she reached out and gently placed the tips of her fingers on the other girl's bare back.  
  
Universe's face wore a whimsical expression as her shoulder blades were kind of re-arranged in a way that altered her posture and poise so that she found herself standing completely straight.  
  
"There." smiled the Moon Princess as Universe felt bemused by what she had just done to her. "Now hold that posture and remember how I walked a moment ago Universe – then try to do precisely as I did."  
  
Universe sighed inwardly and focusing all of her concentration into what she was doing the purple-haired princess tried to imitate the Lunarian's dainty, feminine steps…  
  
In the very next moment Universe had trodden on the skirt of her dress and, tripping over, she fell flat on her face. The Moon princess gasped and hurried to assist Universe as she lay stunned on the hard ground of the courtyard.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Are you alright Universe?" she exclaimed as she knelt down to help the sprawled girl back to her feet.  
  
Universe was silent – she was upset and her face burned with embarrassment as the Moon princess helped her up.  
  
Jupiter watched the stunned and subdued Universe with a satisfied smirk on her face as she resisted the strong urge to laughed out loud scornfully at the brown-eyed Princess's effort to walk daintily.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well - I would say that Universe had done very well indeed." Charon smiled proudly as she sat on a bench beneath the shade provided by a long-branched tree some considerable time later. "Perhaps she was difficult when we told her that she was expected to improve her ways but she had made such a great effort to learn!"  
  
"I agree." Mercury smiled as she remembered how hard Universe had tried while she had been teaching her manners and etiquette.  
  
Mercury thought about how eager Universe had been to do well but it did not occur to her that out of all of them her task had been the easiest since Universe had been very compliant and almost desperate to please her.  
  
Now that their lessons were finished Charon was sitting in her garden with Mercury, Mars and Venus. Estrella sat in the Charonian princess's lap as they waited for the Moon princess and Jupiter to bring Universe back to them and report on how well she had performed.  
  
It had been a few hours since Mercury had concluded teaching Universe her manners and since then she had spent her time talking about the lesson and describing it to the other – then she had sat and quietly listened to Venus's account of Universe's performance at the dinner table under her enthusiastic tutelage.  
  
As the other three talked Charon simply smiled and kept quiet as she petted Estrella who purred with delight.  
  
"Well – I must tell you all that I feel brilliant." Venus beamed as she thought about how diligently she, Charon and Mars had worked to perfect Universe's table manners. "Universe's habits are so refined now that we've helped her aren't they?"  
  
"Yes." Mercury nodded and her smile was pleasant as she inwardly agreed that Universe had been a good student – if an unwilling one. "She had indeed Venus."  
  
"You can say that again!" Venus laughed as she remembered the deep despondency that had been on Universe's face when she had been given the news that she needed to learn her manners. "Universe's manners certainly aren't as awful as they used to be!"  
  
At this Charon looked up sharply and her face became slightly pensive as she looked at her friend – she knew that Venus had not meant any offence by what she had just said, the blonde princess was so innocent and eager that sometimes she forgot to think before she voiced her thoughts.  
  
"Er Venus…I really do think that you had better be careful of what you say when Universe comes back." Charon remarked with a look of concern on her face. "I know that her manners did leave something to be desired but we don't want to hurt her feelings!"  
  
"Oh of course I don't!" Venus exclaimed anxiously. "I know that it wasn't Universe's fault that her manners were so bad. Universe simply wasn't brought up well enough for her to know any better, poor thing."  
  
Mercury lowered her eyes as she felt unbearably uncomfortable – she didn't like what venus was saying about Universe at all but she was too shy to object about it.  
  
Charon's expression became more and more worried – she was not angry with Venus for she knew that she was speaking without thinking first but she was very worried about how Universe would react if Venus said any of this in her presence. "Venus…" she began seriously. "I really don't think…"  
  
"Oh don't interrupt her Charon." A bitter voice interrupted. "I was just getting interested in that!"  
  
Charon's heart plunged to the very depths of her body as she and the others spun around – their faces were covered with deep dismay.  
  
Universe's face was flushed with humiliation as she stood glowering at them all with an intensely bitter look on her face. Behind her stood the Moon Princess whose faced wore a very worried expression as she gazed at the angry Universe – beside her stood Jupiter who was trying to keep herself from sniggering as she looked at Universe's expression.  
  
Charon was so overwhelmed by dismay that for a few minutes she couldn't even speak. "Universe…" she finally stammered with no idea what she could possibly say.  
  
"So…that's what all of you really think!" Universe interrupted, her voice furious.  
  
"I am sorry Universe!" Venus exclaimed, her face apologetic and dismayed. "I didn't mean any of the things I said about you being brought up badly and your manners being horrible! Please don't be upset with me!"  
  
Charon covered her eyes with one hand and shook her head slowly from side to side as Venus prattled on into deeper and dangerous water…  
  
"Oh you meant every single word of it!" Universe yelled as she glared at all of them in turn. "All of that crap about wanting to help me…the hell with you all! So come on – let's hear what the rest of you guys think of me!"  
  
"Anything you say." Jupiter snapped as she stepped up to stand right in front of the purple-haired girl and folded her arms. "The truth is that the only reason we even did all of this was that the Queen asked us to do it as a favour. For all I care you can stay as foul-mouthed in decent company as you want Universe!"  
  
There was a horrible pause as Universe glared furiously at her. Nobody cares about me but the Star Raiders… she thought bitterly as she made up her mind on the spot. …and nobody cares about the Star Raiders except me! And then finally, inevitably she exploded. "You're nothing but a bunch of hypocrites!" she yelled. "And I'm not staying here for a second longer!"  
  
Before any of them could bat an eyelid she turned and with stunning agility vaulted over a tall-climbing bush and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Wait!" the Moon Princess called after her as she finally found her voice. "Come back!"  
  
But it was too late…Universe was gone.  
  
Estrella jumped out of Charon's arms and ran forward calling out at the top of her voice. "Come back!" she exclaimed. "Come back!"  
  
"Oh dear…" Mercury murmured so softly that none of the others even heard her – the blue-haired girls face was a mask of utter dismay as she stood staring at the spot where Universe had been standing a moment ago.  
  
"Gone back to where she belongs I bet…back to those Star Raider friends of hers!" Jupiter grunted. "Good riddance if you ask me!" 


	9. Tough Love

Chapter Eight  
  
Tough Love at the Hands of Princess Pluto  
  
Princess Pluto came to a halt abruptly - her fathomlessly deep eyes gazed at the figure she had spotted a short way off.  
  
The tall and dark haired Plutonian and guardian of time had come to the Moon looking forward to visiting her niece Charon. She had arrived an hour ago and had chosen to take the long scenic route to the Palace of Queen Serenity. Pluto could have simply teleported near the Palace but being the guardian of the gates of time she so rarely got a chance like this to see the world and as she pressed onward to the Palace she cast her eyes which seemed to contain a wisdom older than time itself around to marvel at the endlessly stretching plains of the moon.  
  
It was as she gazed directly ahead again that Pluto noticed the person on the path ahead of her getting closer and closer to her. This person was shrouded in a dark cloak with a hood that was pulled up over its face hiding it from the world around.  
  
As it trod steadily forward Pluto noticed that its steps were graceful and that it stood tall and straight. Something about the figure caught Pluto's interest enough to make her stop and watch until it reached her.  
  
"Wait there!" Pluto said holding out her hand palm outward for the figure to stop. "I wish to speak with you."  
  
The person in the hood and cloak came to a halt about a yard away from the Plutonian and stood there motionlessly waiting to see what would happen. Pluto instantly noticed the wary and cautious stance of the figure as it stood and looked her up and down. Also below the rim of the hood she saw that the lips were those of a young girl.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing out here all alone?" Pluto asked as the hooded girl remained silent.  
  
There was a silence during which the girl in the hood did not make a move.  
  
"Well?" Pluto insisted. "Speak!"  
  
The girl finally responded and her voice was proud and yet strangely defiant as she spoke. "I'm just going for a little hike."  
  
Something in the way she said it told Pluto that it was a lie - looking closer at the girls face she noticed the dark scowl on her lips. Whoever she was this girl had not wanted to be seen by anyone on the way to wherever it was she was going.  
  
Pluto's curiosity was aroused. Who in the world was this? She was determined to find out who she was and why she was here...  
  
"I don't believe you." Pluto declared as she looked closer at the girls face trying to peer beneath her hood. "Why did you lie to me?"  
  
The only reply she received was the deepening of the girls scowl as she took a step back. "Leave me alone." snapped the girl in the hood and cloak.  
  
With that she tried to continue on her way but the Plutonian princess was not yet done with her. The girl came to a halt as Pluto held out her arm barring her way onward.  
  
"That is not an answer. Stay where you are." she sternly told the girl . "Let me see your face."   
  
The girl hesitated parting her lips slightly as she thought about her next words. "I...don't want to show it to you." she said slowly as she carefully picked her way through each word.  
  
Pluto's eyes were stern as she had gazed at the girl who she had stopped on the path. "You will show me your face." she told her firmly.  
  
"Oh yeah?" the girl snapped gritting her teeth. "Bet your life?" She tried to duck beneath Pluto's arm but the Plutonian seized her by the shoulder and brought her back.  
  
Pluto fixed the girl with a penetrating stare which held her fast as she held her shoulder in a strong grip. "That does not satisfy me." she said sternly.  
  
"Let me go whoever you are!" the girl snapped.  
  
"I am Princess Pluto." Pluto delayed her voice crisp and clear and with grave nobility that could not have been denied by anybody.  
  
In her hand she felt the girls shoulder stiffen. The girl had caught her breath as she had recognised the name of this woman whose dark green hair had looked so familiar to her. Charon had spoken of her often with great fondness and also respect in her voice.  
  
This was Princess Pluto the guardian of the gates of time and Princess Charon's aunt...  
  
Pluto watched as the scowl on the lips of the girl she had stopped in her tracks relaxed although it did not disappear completely. Judging that now was probably the best time to try again she spoke once more.  
  
"Now let me see your face." she said in a much gentler voice than she had previously spoken in. "Please." she added more asking her to do it than telling her to.  
  
Without another word the girl reached up and taking the edges of the hood in her fingers she drew it back over her forehead and up over her head to hang down her back...  
  
Pluto felt herself give a slight gasp of wonder as she gazed at the girls face as it was revealed to her at last - the face of the girl was flawlessly beautiful but it was anything but gentle. There was a strange fierceness about it that reminded Pluto of a wild animal that would rather be dead than caged. A river of dark purple tresses cascaded down to her waist now that it was liberated from the confines of the hood and it seemed to shimmer slightly. But the girls eyes made Pluto catch her breath and widen her eyes marvelling.  
  
The darkest brown and smouldering as if they contained deep fire that never stopped burning and never died out. Her eyes seemed like two pieces of perfectly cut and polished garnet to Pluto.  
  
The expression on the girls face was sullen but also she noticed strangely forlorn as if she had suffered a deep loss or misfortune...  
  
"Is there something on my face?" the girl asked coyly.  
  
Pluto relaxed her brow and spoke far more pleasantly and friendlier than she had previously. "I believe that I already know your name. You are Princess Universe are you not?"  
  
Universe looked taken aback at being recognized by a complete stranger. "You must have some memory to be able to recall the face of somebody who you've never met before." she flung back.  
  
"I have heard a lot about you from those who have met you. But none of it is offensive so do not worry." Pluto said, then she remembered that she and Universe were quite a long way from the Palace and she furrowed her brow as she thought about this. "But why are you so far away from the Palace, Universe?" the Plutonian wondered giving the purple-haired girl a questioning look. "Why are you all the way out here?"  
  
Universe searched frantically for a convincing lie but beneath Pluto's dark eyes which seemed to be able to see right into her thoughts she simply came to pieces. "Oh! Erm..." she stammered as a small distressed flush crept into her face. "I was just..."  
  
Silently she wished that she had not let herself get delayed but she had not been able to resist the urge to stop and spend several minutes taking one long final look at the palace where she had been happy for a time despite many troubles. Because she had given into temptation Pluto had stopped her in her tracks...  
  
"Come along now my princess!" Pluto said, her normally stern and severe voice unusually kind as she perceived that Universe was down on her luck. "Tell me it all. Perhaps I may be able to help."  
  
All Universe wanted to do was leave the Moon Kingdom far behind her but there was something about Pluto's voice that made her do everything the older and taller princess said.  
  
"I've left." she said flatly and abruptly.  
  
"You have left the Palace?" Pluto said raising an eyebrow. "But why?"  
  
Universe took a deep breath. "I'm leaving the Moon Kingdom. For good."  
  
Pluto could not hide her surprise at this announcement. She had guessed that Universe had not been at her best but she had not expected this.  
  
"Well there you have it Pluto." Universe continued eventually after Pluto made no reply. "Happy? I've told you what I'm doing. Can I go now?"  
  
Without waiting for Pluto to answer her Universe turned and tried to walk past the tall Plutonian and go on her way. However Pluto was not yet done with Universe by far and she stepped quickly to one side and Universe had to stop as she stood right in her way.  
  
Pluto's face was severe as she regarded the girl before her and Universe's eyes glittered irritably as she stared back at her in frustration. "What do you think you're doing?" she snapped. "Let me past!"  
  
Pluto did not move as she gazed at Universe with stern eyes. "Stay where you are." Pluto told her firmly as she stood blocking her path. "I am not done with you yet Universe."  
  
"Oh yes you are!" Universe spat and tried to get past Pluto again.  
  
Again she was stopped in her tracks as Pluto put out a hand to stop her - Universe breathed deeply as she stood stock still on the path. She could feel the anger brewing up in her stomach.  
  
Pluto's face was firm and unyielding as she stood preventing Universe from going any further. "I shall decide when this is over Universe." she said crisply and precisely as she gazed sternly at her quarry. "You shall not take another step further until I say that you may. Now explain to me what it was you meant when you told me that you desire to leave the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"I didn't say that I wanted to! I said that I'm gonna!" Universe snapped as she stepped back from Pluto's hand.  
  
"We shall see." Pluto replied calmly. "And now explain to me why it is you want to leave so badly."  
  
"I don't have to answer to you!" Universe finally exploded furiously. "I don't care who you are! Now get out of my way Pluto!"  
  
"No." Pluto responded grimly. "You shall do exactly as I tell you and then I will judge what shall happen next. Now tell me what has upset you like this."  
  
"Forget it! I'm not telling you anything!" Universe snarled and made a dart forward.  
  
Pluto moved very quickly indeed and with lightning swift movement she seized hold of Universe by her wrists. Universe gave a cry of anger hit Pluto on the chest with both fists. However before she could do it again the Guardian of Time swung the stubborn princess around and held her away from her at arms length so that she could not reach her with her fist.  
  
Universe panted with rage as Pluto held both of her wrists together tightly. "Let me go!" she howled furiously as she tugged and pulled away from the taller princess in vain. "Let go or I'll...I'll..."  
  
Words failed her.  
  
Pluto looked at her calmly and collectedly as she held her wrists in her unbreakable grip. "Now you have no choice but to listen to me." she told Universe gravely. "I am very sorry that it has to be this way Universe. Very sorry indeed. However you gave me no other option."  
  
"You've no right to keep me here!" Universe yelled furiously as she used every spark of angry energy in her body to try to break Pluto's grip – to no avail.  
  
Pluto merely stood perfectly still as she remained completely balanced as if she were not holding onto a ferociously struggling girl. "You are wrong Universe – my right in this matter goes beyond dispute." She said, her voice placid and calm and she looked deep into her prisoner's eyes and recognized the spark there. "You are a Princess of the Outer Galaxy and so in the absence of your Guardian Serenity you fall under the authority of either the Queen of the Outer Galaxy or in HER absence…mine."  
  
Universe opened her mouth and then just stared at her captor – an angry retort trembled at the edge of her tongue but what she had just been told had struck a chord in her. "You…know who I am?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Universe had never known anybody who'd had any knowledge of the short part of her life before being a Star raider – nobody who'd known who she really was and where she'd come from. Nobody who'd ever shared their knowledge with her anyway…  
  
Pluto gave her a look and then nodded her head. "Yes – you are an extremely selfish and foolish young woman who is throwing away her chance in life because she has lost her temper." She said grimly and then added, "Only I am not going to let her do so."  
  
Universe flinched caught off-guard and then narrowed her eyes – the remark had struck home but she wouldn't show it. "What do you think you know about me PLUTONIAN?" she sneered provokingly.  
  
Pluto frowned – in actual fact she had been puzzling about this girl whose very existence had been a bewildering mystery to her ever since she had first learnt about Queen Serenity bringing her to the Moon Kingdom. In actuality she hadn't the faintest idea where Universe had come from or what she was the Princess OF but she didn't have to tell her that.  
  
"Well I've certainly heard several rumours about you Universe." Pluto bantered mildly. "One of the most popular theories seems to be that Serenity raised you in secret as a favour to a dead friend."  
  
Universe managed to smile in spite of her anger at the situation. "I think that some people have me mistaken for someone else." She said wryly. "What's your opinion Pluto?"  
  
"Actually I don't believe it for a moment Universe – it seems impossible to me that Serenity could ever have raised such a young hellion as you." Pluto replied bluntly.  
  
Universe smirked – she could understand that. "Whatever."  
  
Universe remained silent for a while - she was too angry to reply but her eyes burned with defiance as she stared into Pluto's fathomless eyes which she noticed were the same colour as her own. She was determined not to give in. She was ready to resist Pluto if it was the last thing she did.  
  
Pluto could almost read the girls thoughts as she studied with fiery eyes and stony face - she had to admire Universe's spirit and bravery. "Why have you left the palace Universe?" Pluto asked simply.  
  
Universe decided that she may as well explain herself - after all she wasn't going anywhere. "I don't want to live here anymore." she said in short and bitter words.  
  
"But why?" Pluto asked.  
  
"I don't belong. Don't fit in." Universe said quietly. "Satisfied?"  
  
Pluto's eyes softened a little. "Universe that's not true!" she exclaimed.  
  
"How would you know?" Universe retorted bitterly.  
  
For the next few minutes Pluto could not think of a reply to this. Then she spoke once more and her voice was quiet and steady. "I'm sure that there are people here who feel that you are important to them." she said kindly. "You mustn't run away from your problems Universe. You have to face them head on. It is just the way life is."  
  
Universe flinched guiltily as she thought about Mercury. She tried to hide this but Pluto had already noted her reaction to her words. "Will you come back with me if I release your hands?" Pluto asked plainly.  
  
Universe shook her head firmly.  
  
Pluto gave her a long look and then she gave a sigh of resignation. "Well you are going back to the palace if I have to pick you up and drag you back." she said in a suddenly harsh voice. "You may come of your own free will or you can come unwillingly. The choice is your own but either way I am determined to take you back with me." she gazed deeply into Universe's defiant eyes with a look of iron in her own. "Choose swiftly." she concluded grimly.  
  
"I won't go back Pluto." Universe said in a very quiet voice. "You won't make me."   
  
Pluto frowned at her captive in annoyance. "Oh stop being so difficult!" she exclaimed. "You are the most stubborn girl who I have ever met!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah…don't the gates of time need a new coat of paint or something?" Universe asked rolling her eyes sarcastically.  
  
An enlightened smile spread across Pluto's face as she suddenly had a flash of inspiration. Now she knew how she could convince Universe to return to the palace with her without having to drag her back and humiliate her which she very much wanted to avoid doing.  
  
"I'll tell you what Universe." Pluto began mildly. "Why don't you and I resolve this matter with a brief fight?"  
  
Universe stared blankly at the Plutonian. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"You and I will fight for five minutes without using our powers. Whichever of us is in the best condition after the five minutes have elapsed will be the victor." Pluto paused for a few minutes as she gave Universe time to consider this proposal. "If I am that one then you must come back to the palace with me..."   
  
"But?" Universe prompted her sharply.  
  
"...but if you are that one then you may do whatever you want. Well then?"  
  
Universe didn't even think it over. "Let's do it." she said shortly.  
  
Pluto nodded as she let go of Universe's wrists. "Then it shall be so!" she declared as Universe took a step back to keep the taller princess in full view. "We shall begin now."  
  
There was a secret smile of triumph on her lips as her hand strayed to her staff. This had gone just as she had planned...  
  
An instant later the Plutonian held her formidable staff of metal in her hands in an attacking stance and in another second Universe had grabbed hold of a tree branch and broken it free.  
  
Universe held the branch like a quarterstaff as she faced Pluto. "C'mon! I'll fight you to the death!" she cried.  
  
Pluto could not help but laugh. "Yeah right." she replied imitating Universe's manner of speech as the fight began.  
  
They both went at each other with their staffs and grappled as they locked weapons. Totally confident that she would win Universe attempted to kick Pluto's feet from beneath her but Pluto beat her to it and as she avoided the younger girl's leg she used her other foot to hook her opponents leg from beneath her.  
  
As Universe stumbled Pluto broke her own staff free and whirled it around before she struck Universe a sharp blow on the arm. Pluto did not want to hurt Universe but she knew that the stubborn princess could take it.  
  
"Not so good Universe!" Pluto remarked cheerfully. "You'll have to do much better than that if you want to earn the right to choose for yourself!"  
  
"You surprised me that's all." Universe replied sullenly.  
  
Pluto raised her eyebrow inquisitively. "Oh?" she asked mildly.  
  
Without so much as a hint of warning the Plutonian whirled her staff around her head in a full circle and dealt Universe another sharp blow this time on her other arm.  
  
"I'm not surprising you now!" Pluto told Universe with a smile as the purple-haired girl gasped out of sheer shock.  
  
Universe snarled and went for Pluto's chest but the Plutonian blocked her blow.  
  
Three minutes had now passed...  
  
Universe wrenched her staff free and aimed a blow at Pluto's chest that was so ferocious that Pluto had no time to knock it aside. Pluto grunted as she once more admired Universe's indomitable spirit.  
  
What a pity that it wouldn't be a lot of help to her. Strong as Universe was Pluto had had 30000 years more training than the purple haired girl had and she knew for certain that Universe did not stand a chance against her.  
  
With that thought Pluto smiled grimly as and struck Universe's staff with a mighty blow that broke it in two. As Universe gave a dismayed blink the Guardian of Time raised her staff in one hand to signal the end of the fight.  
  
Universe's eyes narrowed and she lunged at Pluto...a moment later she lay back against a tree clutching her aching head in stunned shock.  
  
Pluto smiled triumphantly as she put her staff away. "That was five minutes Universe." she said calmly. "I am the winner of our contest. Now honour our agreement!"  
  
The stunned princess could not believe what had happened, for the first time in her life she had been defeated and she felt utterly devastated by the experience.  
  
Universe knew that Pluto was right and that she had to go back now but she felt no happier about it. "But...I can't!" she spluttered.  
  
"You can." Pluto stated calmly. "And will." her tone became gentler as Universe bowed her head in misery and defeat. "Universe I know that you are upset right now and that has made you rush into the decision to leave. But you will thank me for this one day. When you have had time to clear your head you will later be glad that you stayed."  
  
Universe heaved a great sigh as a little of her misery departed. "I don't have much choice do I?" she said eventually.  
  
Princess Pluto laughed as she offered Universe her hand. "Not really Princess Universe!" she agreed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Universe! You're back!" Queen Serenity exclaimed as she caught sight of the two who were just walking through the archway and into the courtyard where she had been anxiously waiting since receiving Princess Pluto's message that she had found Universe on her way to the Palace and would bring her back with her when she arrived.  
  
Universe lagged a short way behind Pluto as she walked reluctantly and there was a very nervous look on her face as she arrived with the Plutonian.  
  
Serenity regarded the girl keenly as the two of them walked across the courtyard towards her. Universe seemed to be quite well but she did not appear to be delighted to be back all the same. Pluto had needed to spend a lot of time in bringing Universe back to the Palace for while they had been walking back Universe had stopped on several occasions, too anxious and worried to continue and on each time this had happened Pluto had stopped and convinced her to start walking again.  
  
It had taken a long while but now Universe was back where she belonged.  
  
"I am so relieved to see you back!" Serenity said as she hurried up and met them halfway across the courtyard. "Thank you for bringing her home Pluto. I am in your debt." she said in gratitude as she turned to face the Guardian of Time.  
  
Pluto acknowledged the Queen of the Moon's thanks with a nod of her dark-haired head. "There is really no need at all for you to thank me your majesty. I simply did what I thought was right. As I mentioned in my message I have come to see Princess Charon. Is she close?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "Of course. She is with Venus and Mars just a little way away from here. Why not go and see her right away?"  
  
"I shall. Thank you your majesty." with that Pluto glanced at Universe one last time and bade her goodbye with a quick smile before setting off to visit Charon.  
  
Now that she was alone with Universe Serenity turned and looked at the brown eyed girl who avoided meeting her eyes. "You had me very worried indeed!" she scolded her gently. "What in the world made you run off by yourself like that?"  
  
Universe's face was embarrassed as she fixed her gaze on the ground uncomfortably. "Sorry." she muttered red to the tips of her ears as she stared at the ground. "I'm really really sorry!"  
  
"I know that you are. But tell me, why did you leave us?" Serenity insisted. "Were you upset by something which somebody did or said?"  
  
Universe ventured to raise her eyes a little to look at Serenity's face and the lack of anger or annoyance in the queen's eyes both encouraged and surprised her - She could not understand it at all. "Not really." she replied untruthfully though she didn't know why she bothered since she already knew that Serenity would know that it was not true.  
  
"You and I both know that you aren't telling me the truth." Serenity rebuked her gently. "Universe why don't you simply tell me what is troubling you?"  
  
Universe found herself at a complete loss for what to say to this. "I'm...I'm sorry." she stammered.  
  
"Whatever for Universe?"  
  
Universe was taken aback by the queens casual response to her apology. "Well...for making you worry? For causing you trouble?" she floundered.  
  
Serenity considered this for a moment and then she gave a slight and dismissive shrug of her shoulders. "All of us behave foolishly at times when there are things on our minds. This is simply one of those times for you." she replied lightly. "Do not let it worry you. All that matters is that you came back."   
  
Universe did not know what to say to this. "Yes ma'am." she muttered a little sheepishly.   
  
Serenity laughed pleasantly at the stubborn and red faced girl standing in front of her with a meek submissiveness in her face that was simply out of place there.  
  
Universe blinked, she did not understand it but she had a feeling that it was alright.  
  
"Oh Universe...what am I going to do with you?" Serenity eventually asked with a fond smile.  
  
"Dunno." Universe muttered. "What would you like to do with me?"  
  
"I would like to speak with the real you." Serenity replied honestly. "The you who listens to her feelings instead of trying to hide them. But I can see that you are not ready for that yet Universe so don't worry. I won't try to force you. We have all the time in the world."  
  
Universe scowled. She couldn't decide which she hated more…not being misunderstood or talking with someone who understood her perfectly before she'd had a chance to sulk about not being understood. Then Serenity did a thing that surprised Universe, shocked her to her core. The queen reached out towards the side of Universe's face with her hand and stroked her purple hair, tucking the violet strands behind her ear.  
  
Universe was shocked by this, and even more so when she realised that she was not resisting Serenity's affectionate gesture. No-one had ever touched her like this before in her life and it felt too bizarre for words...  
  
After a moment Serenity took her hand away again. "Take all the time you need Universe." she told the shocked girl. "But try not to leave it for too long."   
  
Universe felt baffled by what had just happened and breathless - Her mind had gone completely blank as Serenity had touched her so gently and she could not immediately reply. "Can I go now?" she managed eventually.  
  
"You may." then a serious look appeared on Serenity's face as she looked at Universe. "However first I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that you will not go off again without a word. I worry about you Universe."  
  
"I can take care of myself Queen Serenity."  
  
"That wasn't what I meant. There are other dangers in the world. So will you promise me?"  
  
Universe gave in and promised that she would never do it again. Queen Serenity decided that it was probably best that she leave Universe now and with a beam of satisfaction she took her leave of the princess.  
  
Alone again Universe stared after the Queen of the Moon wondering what all of it meant. Without realising at first that she was doing it she slowly touched the side of her face with her hand where Serenity had put her hand a few minutes ago. Universe's eyes were confused as she tried and failed to understand what had just happened.  
  
Universe was not alone for long as she realised when she heard the faint treading of light footsteps behind her and turned around…  
  
Mercury's eyes were troubled and sorrowful as she walked slowly through the archway that led into the courtyard. The blue-haired princess had been very quiet and sombre over the rest of the day after Universe had left the palace in a rage because she had been feeling awful about what had happened. Even though she knew that none of what had happened had been her fault Mercury felt guilty about the way she had not chided Venus when she had been making those thoughtless remarks about Universe's manners – but when she remembered how she hadn't stood up for Universe when Jupiter had been nasty to the purple-haired girl she felt much, much worse.  
  
Whatever had been her fault Mercury doubted that she would ever see Universe again after the way things had gone – in fact the purple-haired girl had been so furious when she'd turned away and stalked out that Mercury couldn't imagine her coming back because she wanted to…  
  
So she was understandably surprised when she looked up from her feet and saw the figure with her purple hair reaching down to her waist standing with her back faced to her as she walked into the courtyard. "Universe…" Mercury gasped, her voice a shocked gasp at first – then she realised that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her and she exclaimed at the top of her voice "Universe…you have come back!"  
  
There was a pause and then Universe who had instinctively turned away blushing furiously the instant that she'd seen Mercury slowly turned back around to gaze at the blue-haired girl. With a sheepish expression on her face she faced Mercury almost shyly as she wondered what her friend must think of her after the way she had walked out of the palace…and she even wondered unhappily if she was still her friend at all.  
  
"Universe…you've come back!" Mercury repeated so surprised that she couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Looks that way huh?" Universe responded quietly with a tiny embarrassed smile.  
  
For half a moment Mercury just stood there as her blue eyes grew round as she gazed at Universe and then the relief that had been building up inside her came gushing out to the surface. "Oh Universe I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she hurried up to the taller girl, her eyes shining happily.  
  
Universe felt astounded as she stared at her – she'd been so worried about what Mercury would say to her when she saw her again that she hadn't even been able to look at her a few seconds ago and now she was almost knocked over by the blue-haired girls reaction to seeing her again. "You're sorry…why?" she exclaimed as she looked at the smaller girl in disbelief. "I'm the one who yelled at everyone and walked out like a jerk!"  
  
"But you had good reason Universe." Mercury said and then as an anxious look crossed her face mingling happiness with worry she walked even closer to the other girl and said in a voice that was quieter than before, "Universe I'm so sorry about what happened. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything…your feelings were hurt weren't they?"  
  
Universe gave her a surprised look and then suddenly she grinned and shook her head with a laugh. "Forget about it." She dismissed Mercury's apology like it was nothing but it had really touched her – nobody had ever apologised to her before in her life and like the way Queen Serenity had touched her a few minutes ago it felt too bizarre for words. "Jupiter's right ya know Mercury…I'm actually a total bitch who doesn't deserve to have friends. I'm okay with it though…I'm not like you Mercury. I don't need to have people around me but it's just that hearing it from someone else makes me mad."  
  
Mercury stared at Universe in silence and she felt so moved by the sad acceptance that she'd heard in her voice when she'd made that admission that she didn't even realise that she had sworn. "No…that isn't true Universe." She said in a very clear and sincere voice. "I am your friend because I like you not because I feel sorry for you. Universe…you say that you don't need friends but you are happy to be with me now…I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Universe was silent for a moment as she thought about that and Mercury walked even closer to her as she felt surer than before that she was right about this. "Universe – you just want friends." She said softly as she smiled at the purple-haired girl in a way that made her feel all funny inside. "Am I right?"  
  
As she thought about it Universe lowered her eyes – at first she'd been inclined to believe that everything that Mercury had just said was complete crap but now as she opened her mouth to voice this opinion she found that the words just wouldn't come when they were bidden. Could it be that the blue-haired girl was right and she was wrong after all?  
  
Just the thought made her reel. "Wow…" she muttered as she thought about it.  
  
How could other people know her better than she'd always thought that she knew herself? As she tried to figure it out she realised just how tired she was after all that had happened today.  
  
"Give me a cuddle Mercury." Universe said cheerfully with an exaggerated yawn.  
  
Mercury blinked as she felt completely surprised by the others girls reply to her question that had come from her heart. "Are you feeling cold?" she asked unable to think of anything else.  
  
"No I just want you to spoil me for a while." smiling she meekly added, "Please?"  
  
Mercury gave in since she couldn't possible resist her friend's lovely eyes and reaching out towards the purple-haired girl she put her arms around her. Universe was smiling as he slid her arms around the smaller girls waist and gently eased her close to herself – as she ran her hand gently up Mercury's back she noticed that the blue-haired girl was standing on her toes so that there faces were level.  
  
As she good-naturedly lowered her head to rest on Mercury's soft shoulder Universe noticed appreciatively how warm the blue-haired princess's skin was…  
  
It was just as Universe closed her eyes and smiled happily that Charon walked eagerly into the garden having heard from her aunt that Universe was back. The green-haired princess had been thrilled to see Pluto but she had come to see Universe as quickly as possible because all day she had wanted to tell her what she now knew she should have said the last time she had seen her. That she liked her for who she was and that she was her friend no matter how she behaved or talked – all that mattered was that she was a wonderful girl and most importantly of all her friend.  
  
But when she saw Universe's contented face she realised that there really wasn't any need for her to tell her any of this just yet – what she had to say could wait. But this opportunity couldn't…  
  
With a charming smile on her face and the very essence of mischief itself sparkling in her eyes Charon walked over to where the two friends stood. "Oooh…that looks lovely Mercury!" she cooed. "Can I have a cuddle too?"   
  
Mercury and Universe's eyes snapped open and looked at the Charonian in shock as they realised for the first time that they were not alone. Universe glowered at the dark-haired princess with a "Hands off! She's all mine!" look on her face.   
  
Charon couldn't help it, at the sight of the protective expression on Universe's face she burst into a peal of laughter. As Charon chuckled merrily Universe flinched in surprise, she hadn't expected the other girl to react to her glare like this.  
  
As Mercury blushed andthe taller girl clutched her possessively Estrella came running into the garden in a breathless state of excitement for she too had heard from Pluto that Universe was back and had run all the way here to see her. "Universe back!" she squealed as she caught sight of the purple-haired princess and ran over to her side where she began to jump up and down to be in her arms. "You back!"  
  
Universe blinked down at the ginger kitten and she was instantly taken by storm by the gladness in Estrella's eyes – then with a frown crinkling her face she looked over at Charon who had stopped laughing by now and now simply settled for a merry smile as she looked at her.  
  
At first Charon's laughter had made her feel angry all over again but now that she'd been distracted she realised that Charon hadn't been laughing at her in scorn at all – she was happy because she was glad to see her.  
  
Before Universe had time to think about this Venus flitted into the garden and her blue eyes lightened in relief as she saw Universe. Universe watched as the blonde princess made for her immediately and came to a stop in front of her,  
  
As Venus gazed anxiously at her Universe could just tell that she had something on her mind that she was almost desperate to tell her. "Say it." Universe sighed.  
  
Venus gave Charon a slightly scared look but the smile of encouragement that she received in return gave her courage to speak her mind. "Universe I'm sorry that I said those things about you." She said nervously as she clasped her hands behind her back and turned to face the purple-haired girl shyly. "I know that I shouldn't have and I'm sorry…can you forgive me?"   
  
Universe raised her eyebrow as she stood with Mercury still held in her arms – she could feel the blue-haired girls heart beating as Venus looked at her anxiously, just waiting for her answer. This was just so strange…all her life nobody had cared about what she'd felt and now here she was among people who liked her despite her bad temper and the rest of her shortcomings.  
  
The one whose presence comforted her more than she could say liked her unconditionally, another liked her enough to laugh off her flaws whenever they surfaced, a third was so happy to see her that she couldn't think about anything else and the last wanted things to be well between them more than anything in the world.  
  
With a shock she realised that these people were her…friends. Friends…how shocking that felt.   
  
Shrugging she replied in a casual voice. "Of course Venus – I know that you weren't thinking when you said all that stuff Venus. Nothing holdin' you up but the stays in your bodice…I don't hold any of it against you."  
  
Mercury and Charon widened their eyes at this remark but Venus was so relieved by Universe's acceptance of her apology that she didn't stop to think about what she had just said. "Oh I'm so glad!" she cried warmly as she walked straight up to Universe and without warning took the other girls hand into her own and whisked her away from Mercury. "Thank you for understanding Universe! We're very glad to have you here you know!"  
  
Universe gasped as the garden spun around her as Venus swung her around like a dance partner. Realising what was happening she struggled and shoved the blonde princess away from her.  
  
Venus staggered backward and almost fell over but stopped as she flopped back against a tree trunk. There was a dazed look on her face at first and then she grinned and looked up at Universe. "You're so funny!" she laughed as she picked herself up.  
  
Universe started at her in disbelief and opened her mouth to say something harsh…but instead she sighed in resignation.  
  
"Where are Mars and Jupiter?" Mercury asked as she walked over to where Charon stood.  
  
Charon hesitated before replying which was unusual for her. "Mars was too uncomfortable to come after what happened…as for Jupiter well she just stormed off when she heard that Universe had come back." She said quietly hoping that Universe would not hear.  
  
But many years of her young life spent listening for sounds in the night had sharpened all of Universe's sensed so though she had heard what Charon had said the purple-haired girl pretended that she had not caught her low whisper.  
  
"And where is the Moon Princess?" Mercury added.  
  
"Here." The familiar calm and gentle voice said as the Princess of the Moon Kingdom walked into the courtyard.   
  
As soon as she saw Universe she walked right up to her without delay and apologised for what had driven her away from the palace that day. "I am deeply sorry Universe – I want you to know that none of us think any of the things that you said we do. I assure you that we all see you just as wonderfully as the rest of us however you are." Knowing that this alone was not enough to make Universe feel better she continued gently. "I understand why you were so angry with me Universe – you have not had a very nice time settling in with us and I was too nervous to help you before. But I promise you now that that will change as of now. I give you my word as Princess of the Moon Kingdom that you won't feel lonely anymore…I won't allow it."  
  
As Universe stood breath-taken and thinking that this girl was definitely her mothers daughter an excited Estrella jumped up and landed in her now free arms. "We take care of you Universe!" she beamed.  
  
Universe blushed to the tips of her ears but deep down she had to admit that she actually found this experience…nice. Here she was with five true friends and now there were only two more people she still felt uncomfortable around.  
  
Mars…and Jupiter.  
  
"You guys…" she muttered as she tried to sound embarrassed by this whole thing.  
  
"Don't say a word." Charon hushed her smiling. "just be happy with what you have Universe…you can worry about all of the loose ends later."  
  
Universe had to admit that this made a hell of a lot of sense.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well…that's a relief!" Queen Serenity murmured to Pluto as the two of them watched these proceedings from a balcony that overlooked the courtyard.  
  
As she smiled Serenity felt herself swelling with pride for her daughter who had just extended her hand in friendship to Universe – how strange it was to think that such a good thing had come out of the terrible misunderstanding that had happened today. But now Serenity felt much happier knowing that the barrier between Universe and most of the others was now gone and at last they would be able to get to know and truly understand each other.  
  
"I agree your majesty." Pluto put in as she recalled her tussle with Universe on the roadway.  
  
  
  
Detecting Pluto's thoughtful tone Serenity turned her head sideways to look at her. "Hmm? What is your opinion of her Pluto?" the Queen asked interestedly.  
  
Pluto reflected for a moment and then replied sincerely. "I believe your majesty that the girl has potential…in fact I would do so far as to say that she has incredible potential."  
  
"But?" the Queen prompted her as she fell silent for a moment.  
  
The guardian of time turned to gaze at Serenity though her sombre eyes. "But whether she puts it to good or bad use is yet to be seen." she concluded.  
  
Queen Serenity nodded as she accepted this keen analysis but her eyes were gentle and a pleasant smile adorned her face as she watched Universe with her fellow princesses. 


	10. The Cost of Recklessness

Chapter Nine

The Cost of Recklessness

Universe actually smiled as she entered the garden that morning - she couldn't have explained the reason why to anyone because the truth was she actually had no idea what it was all about herself but even though it felt baffling to her she knew one thing for sure. She was feeling good today - it was strange since as far as she knew she had no reason to feel this way. Ever since she'd woken up the day after she'd first arrived in the Moon Kingdom all she'd felt about the days that lay ahead had been an unpleasant expectation of dread, boredom and listlessness…however when she'd opened her eyes a couple of hours ago she hadn't felt a single one of these things.

Far from it…her feeling of resentment at being stuck in this one place and forced to act like a 'lady' as well as the boredom of waiting for absolutely nothing were both gone. She just couldn't understand WHY…

As she strode forth marvelling at her new nice disposal towards her new life Universe noticed how her gown flowed behind her for the first time and something about it gave her a feeling of whimsical amusement. Before she could stop herself she stopped and turned around in a sweeping full-circle, raising her arms high and spreading them wide as she mimicked Charon's dancing. Unfortunately her actual talent in dancing didn't match up to her burst of sudden enthusiasm and as the heel of her shoe caught her skirt she lost balance and staggered forward but she was laughing as she stumbled because she was in such a good mood that nothing could possi…

The hands that brought her to a stop as they grasped her by the shoulders came as a complete surprise. "Oops! Don't worry, I have caught you my dear!" cooed the voice of an elderly woman. 

Disorientated with shock by this unexpected happening Universe stared up at the face of the person who had grabbed her without even bothering to right her footing - the lady she found herself gazing at was surprisingly handsome and about twenty years ago she'd probably been outstandingly beautiful. Her most notable feature was the strip of green dye that was streaked in a thick tuft on the right side of her dark and slightly greying mane of hair. There was a supercilious smile on her face as she held onto Universe's shoulders almost covetously and her green eyes appraised her like a cunning old magpie as she inspected her catch.

"Who are YOU?" Universe demanded as she stepped out of the woman's hands - she needed to really squirm in order to free herself from the helping hands. "These gardens are supposed to be private ya know."

The woman actually looked flustered by Universe's blunt and direct manner and by the loss of her contact with her. "I am here on a social visit my dear." She replied, Universe noticed that she seemed to be trying to make her voice sound sweet but that it instead came out as a lazy drawl especially when she said 'my dear'. "I must apologize for my little liberty…but this is a VERY nice little garden isn't it?"

Universe choked back her instinctive response which WOULD have been 'No problem - now feel free to get outta here!' "I'd call it more than 'little'!" she snapped folding her arms. "It's the best in the whole universe…"

"…well I suppose that you would be the one to know all about that hmm?" the woman interrupted with a little laugh which was too quick to sound natural but false-sounding enough for Universe's keen senses to figure out that she wasn't really interested in the topic of Princess Charon's garden and was trying to steer this unprovoked conversation in another direction.

Universe narrowed her eyes slightly as she watched the woman's face - for some reason she looked like she was trying to take in as much of her as she possibly could without actually walking around her to look at every inch of her body...that was discomforting enough but for some strange reason this attention felt somehow familiar. "Tell me…are you not her Highness, Princess Universe?"

"Actually I AM…but I can tell you the names of a lot of other people I'm not." Universe replied sassily.

The woman looked puzzled by this response and then after a whole minute had elapsed she finally understood the play on words and gave another quick dismissive laugh. "Oh how witty your Highness." She exclaimed smiling. "Well…now that I know your name I shall introduce myself since we haven't met before now which is not very surprising as I haven't been present at Court since…" she trailed off and then coughed in embarrassment at some memory, "But never mind that, my dear! As I was saying, I am Nerina Ashral, Duchess of my estate in this Kingdom. You have probably heard my name…"

"Nah." Universe said scowling as she wondered what the woman wanted from her and not really caring.

"…OH." The Duchess said clearly disappointed but then she smiled in that sugary sweet way and went so far as to lay her hand gently on the purple-haired girl's wrist. "WELL…then let us become acquainted! People generally call me 'your Grace' but you may simply call me Nerina." She said it as though Universe should have felt incredibly flattered or something. "Well now…if you don't mind my asking of course, where exactly is your home Universe? Is your Kingdom a very large place?"

Universe noted the gleam in the woman's eyes and smirked. "Ohhh yes." She said slyly. "It's VERY big."

It was true enough…

The Duchess smiled looking pleased by this reply and inclined her head as if to look at Universe from a different angle - she looked like she would have liked to tell the purple-haired girl to tilt her chin but refrained for reasons of etiquette. "My, my…lucky you." She crooned as she narrowed her eyes just a touch and thought hard, tapping her fore-finger on Universe's wrist. "You are most pretty my dear…now tell me honestly, are you engaged yet?"

Universe stared at her - the question had hit her like a bolt out of the blue. "Huh?" she asked blankly - Universe's sharp wits had just gotten to grips with the realisation that Ashral had been the noblewoman who had shown her so much rapt attention on the night she had been introduced to the Royal Court and also that she must have been tailing her during the party that had followed but now she was dazed by the unexpected question.

The Duchess smiled. "I would like very much for you to meet my son." She said with emphasis.

As if on cue a young man slouched his way from out of the cover of a Charonian tree and walked right up to Universe who gawped unfavourably at him - his hair was blonde and greasily matted down and his face wore the same supercilious expression as his mother as he openly eyed her up and down, taking in her body and face. "Mmm….your eyes shine like stars!" he remarked.

That effect was actually caused by the scent that he'd splashed over his hair in preparation for this moment - Universe blinked as her eyes watered but since the Duchess still had her subtle yet significant hold on her wrist she couldn't back away. "Uh…" she floundered as her irritated eyes continued to sparkle.

"Your Highness, please meet my son Renald." The Duchess cooed as she used her hold on Universe's wrist to manoeuvre the flummoxed Princess into standing right up close to her openly leering son. "My son you have the pleasure of Princess Universe's charming and NOBLE company."

If Universe hadn't been gagging at being this close to the abominable scent of Renald's hair she would have noticed the way in which his mother stressed the subject of her 'nobility' to him…

"The pleasure is all mine your Highness." Renald crooned as he looked slowly at every inch of her body ending with her face. "My, my…"

The Duchess smiled in agreement and looked down at Universe's waist…and then reached down and pinched her waist-line.

Universe jumped with a distressed little yelp. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?!!" she would have barked if her eyes hadn't been stinging too badly for her to form the words properly but as it happened her protest emerged as an indiscernible gasp.

"Hmm…VERY nice bone structure." Murmured the Duchess more to herself than to Universe. "Just the right age too…and she's obviously born to have children." She glanced over to her son and gave him a 'Hurry up or I'll do it for you' frown.

Renald caught the look and actually looked flustered as he cleared his throat. "Erm…your Highness, I know that we haven't known each other for a very long time but I have a suggestion…"

"PROPOSAL." His mother murmured anxiously and then smiled quickly at Universe who was too disorientated to notice.

"…a PROPOSAL - thank you mother - for you." Renald amended. "Why don't you and I…become betrothed?"

Universe gave a watery blink. "Huh?" that word meant nothing to her…

"What my son is suggesting Universe my dear, is that the two of you become engaged to be married." The Duchess put in patiently.

Universe's head was swimming as she stared at her but now it had nothing to do with the scent…one thing that she was able to grasp was that the Duchess had now dropped 'Princess' and 'Your Highness' and that she was now calling her by her name alone like they were close friends or something but the rest was too mind-boggling for her. "…what?" she gasped disbelievingly.

For a moment the Duchess looked like she was going to pout but if she had been going to then she managed to stop herself at the last minute - clearly this girl was rather slow-witted but what did that matter since she was very pretty, probably fertile and a Princess? Besides it might even help… "Married my dear." She explained kindly and slowly for her benefit. "Oh you would both need a little time to get to know each other first of course - that would be the reason for you to be engaged first but after a while, perhaps a week or two…"

Sudden realisation slammed into Universe like a brick wall. "Are you nuts?!!" she roared. "Comin' here an' just askin' me right out like this when I don't even know either of you…who do you think you are?!!"

The Duchess pursed her lips at this 'stubborn resistance' as she would have described it - obviously Universe was used to getting her own way but nevertheless she was confident that, THAT wouldn't last very long after the wedding. "Why don't you think about it for a little while?" she suggested mildly. "You know I once suggested this very same arrangement to Queen Serenity when her daughter was a little younger…" she furrowed her brow and knitted her eyebrows as she recalled the Queen's reaction to her proposal of marriage between her son and the Moon princess and then added hastily, "Oh but there is no particular reason for you to mention this to her Majesty, Universe my dear! It is your own choice to make after all and I am certain that once you have had time to get used to the idea you will find the prospect of this marriage quite to your liking."

My ass I will! Universe was tempted to snarl…

"And after all…" the Duchess continued and then paused and laughed as if she was about to make a teasing joke. "…I would be quite please to have a Princess and perhaps one day even a QUEEN for a daughter-in-law."

"AND to have free run of my 'Kingdom'." Universe growled narrowing her eyes.

Good job that she didn't actually HAVE a Kingdom of her own since nobody, no matter how powerful could ever hope to rule the entire Universe which had always been her home during her travelling days…

The Duchess gave an embarrassed little laugh as she blushed slightly - perhaps Universe wasn't quite so slow after all. "Well then…Renald?" she prompted her son as she remembered something that she had gone over with him while they had been preparing for this.

"Oh yes." Renald turned back to Universe. "Please let me kiss your hand your Highness."

Universe stared as he reached down to her wrist that wasn't being held in his mothers hand and brought it u, evidently to kiss it…but to her surprise he reached up with his other hand and slipped his fingers into the top of her glove. "In our district we prefer to kiss the skin of the girl's hand Universe." He explained and she noticed that he too had abandoned mentioning her title.

It seemed that their marriage was a foregone conclusion to himself and his mother…

But Universe wasn't even listening as he began to slowly slip the crème material of her glove down her arm, intent on removing it altogether - as she felt his fingers sliding against the skin of her upper arm her entire body stiffened and slowly but surely her blood began to boil as she started to breathe pure rage…

Universe tensed herself - the Duchess was holding her wrist to keep her there until they were done with her and her son was holding her other wrist…

Suddenly Renald blinked as the wrist and arm were both torn from his hands and the Duchess stared as the tense wrist was torn from her firm fingers. Universe stood back and then with a ferocious snarl she pulled back her arm, her glove pulled half-way down it, clenched her fist and…

Later that day…

"Well Universe?" Queen Serenity prompted coolly. "What have you to say for yourself?"

Universe licked her lips, taking her time to get every last inch…it wasn't that they were in any need of being moisturised at all…well actually they WERE but she hadn't even noticed but the actual reason that she did it was to stall the awful moment when she answered.

Queen Serenity stood opposite her in the small hallway she had only just firmly led her into and her expression while not positively angry nor even frosty was stern and unpromising enough to reduce Universe to a state of subdued nervousness. The purple-haired girl hadn't been at all surprised when the Duchess had become incoherent with outrage after she'd hit her son earlier that day. Neither had she been any more surprised when the Duchess had gone straight to Queen Serenity dragging her dazed son along behind her, his nose bleeding profusely and made a severe complaint about the princess's outbreak of 'unprovoked violence'. Apparently she called Universe a 'brazen little hussy' as well as a 'hellion' and thrown in 'young harlot' for good measure.

Universe hadn't been sent for until quite a long while later since Serenity had been busily engaged in calming the infuriated woman but when she had inevitably received her request to see her at once she had been taken totally by surprise by the fact that the Lunarian woman hadn't taken her side…indeed she seemed to be totally against what she had done.

As if reading her thoughts Queen Serenity frowned deeply at the sullen and resentful-faced Universe. "I am waiting Universe." She said grimly in a way that made it crystal clear that she expected to be answered at once.

"Umm…he deserved it." Universe said lamely. "He…touched me."

Serenity stared at her. "You struck him across the face because he TOUCHED you?" she exclaimed with something close to scorn in her voice - whatever it might have been it made Universe feel smaller than she had ever felt in her entire life. "Do you regard that as a reason for what you did Universe?"

Universe felt a tinge inside - Serenity had never looked at or spoke to her like this and now that she was the purple-haired girl felt so awful that she wished that she could just sink beneath the floor…she even found herself kind of wishing that she'd clenched her teeth and let Renald get away with what he'd tried to do. "If he doesn't keep his hands to himself he can take what's coming to him." She muttered sullenly. "Why should I be held responsible for something that was his own fault…and his frickin' mothers?"

Serenity set her lips and now she looked angry. "Firstly Universe I do not care for your choice in language but at the moment that is not the subject under discussion." She said and now the anger she suppressed was clear to be heard in her voice. "The reason you are in trouble is that you have acted violently towards a visitor of mine…"

"Like I told you he touched me without permission!" Universe snapped as she felt her own anger rising. "So you care more about his rights than mine? Is your visitor more important than that? Don't you care that he groped my arm?"

Serenity stared at her and her brow relaxed slightly though her anger did not decrease. "Universe you are my guest and my home is your home…but that does not give you the right to act discourteously towards visitors. Anyway…why did the Duchess Ashral approach you in the first place?"

"That old goat was trying to get me to agree to marry her weasel of a son." Universe said triumphantly.

To her surprise Queen Serenity didn't look shocked or indignant on her behalf but instead she looked as though she had expected that very response. "I thought as much." She murmured in an exasperated voice that sounded more like its source was the Duchess rather than Universe - then she smiled grimly. "Well…at the very least I should say that she has been dissuaded from that extremely remote possibility." She then looked at Universe again in deep thought as she considered the situation. "But whatever the reason for your actions your behaviour has been shameful Universe." Her voice was cold and curt and it gave the purple-haired girl an odd feeling that like her cheeriness that morning she couldn't explain but felt very deeply. "Until today I have made allowances for your often erratic behaviour because I know that despite it you are a good-natured girl…but I am afraid that I cannot overlook this. Universe…I am very disappointed in you but I am sorry as well. I know that inside you there is a girl who is just as appalled by what you did as I am and so I shall not give up on you."

Universe stared bitterly - she couldn't miss the fact that the Lunarian was angry with her but to her surprise she realised that her bitterness was caused by the fact that she felt bothered by this. All her life she'd never really cared about what people had thought about her, even when she'd put Steel-Eye's nose out of joint she'd shrugged and thought 'He'll get over it' and HE'D been the only person she'd ever looked up to. But as Serenity looked at her like this, sadly and angrily she felt an inward stab much worse than the one she'd felt when Luna had accused her of theft and she'd worried that the Queen might believe her…much, much worse.

"And what are you so sorry about?" Universe asked bitterly in the end - even flummoxed she was still defiant.

After all she HAD been in the right…hadn't she?

Serenity looked sorrowful as she gazed at her but her eyes were firm and unyielding. "Because I have no choice but to punish you for what you did Universe." She said quietly and then paused for a moment as she gave Universe a chance to realise what she was saying to her and then as a blank look covered the purple-haired girls face she added, "Unless of course you offer your apologies to the Duchess and her son."

Universe stood as still as a statue - she could feel fire flowing through her veins but this was overcome by the feeling that she was about to be sick. "WHAT?" she whispered, dazed by what she'd just been told.

"If you agree to meet them again and express your regret then I shall not punish you." Serenity told her, her tones flat - saying this to Universe was hurting her because she understood how the girl must be feeling but she also knew that she had to be stern…she had to discipline Universe. "Universe…I have no choice. This is a lesson that you have to learn…she who would command must first learn to obey. Now will you do it or not?"

Universe felt her skin prickling as she realised that Serenity was serious. "No way." She whispered, her voice husky with emotion as she turned her back on the Lunarian woman. "Screw that. Never. So…what are you gonna do? Have me locked up until I do what you say?"

Serenity gazed at her blankly - she had been about to tell Universe that she was acting childishly but now her expression was peculiar as though her disappointment and anger were put aside for the time being as she realised what the purple-haired girl had just said to her.

As she received nothing but silence in reply Universe glanced back over her shoulder and her eyes were like those of a wounded animal. "Well all I can say is go ahead…do it. I won't try to stop you." She went on, her voice still thick and trembling. "But even if you have me chained at the neck don't expect me to say I'm worry about what I did…cuz I'm not."

Serenity was at a complete loss for words. Universe's voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears but her eyes though they were hurt were also defiant as she stared over her shoulder at her in a hunted way. "Universe how can you say that?" she asked softly, her severity giving way to the kindness and affection that she had always felt towards this girl no matter how exasperated she was with her at the moment. "How can you even think that?"

Universe turned away from her again, unable to meet her eyes as she fought to control her confused emotions.

For a moment the Queen of the Moon stood in silence biting her lip as she debated with herself about what she SHOULD do and what she WISHED to do…and then she decided to follow her heart rather than her head. "Listen to me Universe…I know how you feel."

"No you don't! How can you?" Universe cried as she closed her eyes. "You barely know me at all…"

As she felt Serenity's hand touch her shoulder gently she turned around sharply - the smile that greeted her filled her with surging relief leaving her almost numb as she looked at the Lunarian. "Of course I do Universe - and that is how I know why this has upset you so much." She replied, her voice now wry and teasing. "You are afraid."

Universe's mouth fell open and then slowly she shook her head. "No…" she muttered but the half-formed smile on her face began to tug at the corners of her mouth because she knew that she couldn't deny that the Queen was absolutely right.

Serenity smiled back at her and her eyes were filled with understanding. "I do understand Universe…only too well in fact." She shook her head and sighed. "Please listen to me. What you did was wrong but I want you to know that I do not blame you for an instant…however much I disapprove of it."

Universe felt a weight lift from her in an instant. "You don't?" she said, her relieved whisper emerging almost as a sob.

"No…not at all." Serenity assured her, smiling warmly. "And however badly you put it I have to admit that you are right - the Duchess Ashral is always trying to advance herself and trying to gain status for herself by arranging for her son to marry a Princess is a tactic that she has attempted several times…each time without success."

Universe's eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion. "HOW many times?" she demanded.

"Nine times exactly…including yourself Universe." Serenity answered ruefully. "I am sorry to say that it was YOUR turn today."

As she put two and two together Universe widened her eyes. "She tried it with everyone else didn't she?" she exclaimed. "Mercury…Mars…Venus…Charon…your daughter and even Jupiter! She did, didn't she?!!"

Serenity couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. "Indeed - you weren't at all special in her eyes I am afraid. Does that bother you at all Universe?"

"No way!" Universe spluttered with indignation. "Why would I…it's just that I…"

Queen Serenity simply waved aside her effort to defend herself. "I know Universe, I know…I was merely teasing you. But there is your biggest problem - you take so many things far more seriously than you ought to, too seriously indeed. That is not right for a girl of your age."

Universe opened her mouth to reply tartly that she'd HAD to grow up quickly to survive while living her way of life but she realised that life here in the Moon Kingdom didn't have anything to do with that. "What did THEY do…when she tried it with them?" she asked quietly.

Serenity gave her an intent look. "Well they were of course all quite embarrassed and annoyed by the awkward position that the Duchess placed them in…but they all showed great restraint and dignity that made me deeply proud of them all." She said and Universe couldn't possibly miss the note of gentle criticism in her voice.

Blushing she lowered her head unhappily - knowing that she'd let Serenity down didn't make her miserable anymore but she still wished desperately that she had acted the same as her fellow princesses had done in that awful situation. "I'm…I'm sorry." She said quietly…then she raised her eyes and smiling reluctantly she added, "Queen Serenity…I'll apologize to her and her creep of a son. I…want to."

Serenity was surprised by the purple-haired girls sudden change of heart. "May I ask why?" she inquired mildly yet with curiosity.

"Because…because I want to be as best a princess I can be for you." Universe said simply, feeling confused but finding that the words came easier when she spoke her mind rather than trying to hide what was going on in it. "A lot of stuff makes no sense to me…I think most of it's stupid but if you'll give me another chance then I'll try."

Serenity smiled and placed her hands on Universe's shoulder as her eyes shone radiantly. "Universe - I am already proud of you for following your heart in ever decision that you make. Dignity and restraint are things that you still have to learn but your eyes tell me that you truly wish to try and make to the effort - and I know that you shall succeed in doing so. I want you to know that you have lost none of my respect but that have instead enhanced my estimation for you by having the courage to admit that you made a mistake and having a willingness to try and make amends for it. I shall speak to the Duchess again in an hour or two and arrange for you to speak with her again - I know that you will do your best to make peace with her."

Universe tried to imagine the interview that now loomed ahead of her and sighed - but a mischievous grin flitted across her face. "Sooo…did she try her little social-ladder-climbing game on with Princess Pluto?" she asked with a snigger that she couldn't suppress at the thought of Ashral trying to overawe the tall and noble Guardian of Time with her insanely patronizing expression and irritatingly over-familiar manner.

Serenity smiled and shook her crème-haired head. "Of course she did not Universe. Though to be honest I must say that I expected her to do so on the first occasion she was at court while Princess Pluto was visiting us."

Universe smirked and suddenly her upcoming chat with Ashral didn't seem as bad as it had been a short while ago. "You said that she tried it with nine Princesses…so who were the other two?"

A peculiar look crossed Serenity's face. "Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus - they were both polite enough when faced with the proposals but made it quite plain that neither of them were interested at all."

"Tell me about them." Universe insisted as she wondered why the Queen seemed so reticent about the two of them.

"Well…they are a couple of years older than I would estimate you to be Universe and they are also Princesses from the outer edge of our galaxy just as you are. Perhaps you shall meet them someday." Serenity said - her eyes however seemed to contain the slightest reflection of worry as she thought about Universe meeting Neptune and Uranus though whatever was going on in her mind she kept there. "Someday…in the future."

Universe nodded her head very slowly - she was feeling a little wistful as she was reminded that she did not know exactly how old she was. Until now she'd never really been bothered by it but being with people who all knew their ages made her feel somehow incomplete. "The outer edge huh…" she repeated quietly remembering how Pluto had said the same thing about her.

"Indeed…you are an Outer-Princess, Universe."

Universe wasn't really listening anymore as she averted her eyes. "Mmm…"

"Are you feeling sad Universe?" Serenity asked in sudden concern. "About not knowing very much at all about yourself before…Steel-Eye? You know…if you wish then I could make an attempt to discover the truth Universe. I could make an enquiry - if it is successful then it would be possible to discover who your parents were, whether or not they are still alive…and which world you are the Princess OF." These questions had been bothering her ever since she had first met Universe. "Would you like that?"

Universe's eyes had widened as she thought about it but suddenly they narrowed again and a scowl darkened her face. "No…it really doesn't matter." She said levelly.

"But why ever not?" Serenity exclaimed, astonished by her reply. "For the first time in your life you might know where your home is and the name of your mother…"

"And you think I should care about that?" Universe said bitterly. "I don't care…SHE doesn't give a damn about me Queen Serenity, even if she IS somewhere out there. Neither of them could have wanted me or they wouldn't have let me go…I think I'm better off without either of them ever coming into my life after they abandoned or lost me or whatever you think happened. Personally I never really have…" it was a lie and she knew it. "So forget about them…I did a long time ago and I've done finely enough ever since. I don't need them."

Queen Serenity gazed sadly at her and then with an affectionate smile she decided to drop the matter…for the time being at least. "I suppose that this is your pride again." She remarked wryly.

"It's how I feel." Universe responded stubbornly as she folded her arms.

"Well…as long as you are happy Universe then there can be nothing wrong for any decision that you make can only be the right one."


	11. Source of Universe' strength and courage

Chapter Ten  
  
The Source of Universe's Strength and Courage  
  
Ever since the day Charon had first come to stay in the Moon Kingdom the green-haired princess had come to dearly love the palace gardens which flourished with the flora of her home, the moon of Pluto.  
  
Being amidst the flowers and plants of this wonderful place Charon felt as if she had a small piece of her homeworld here with her even though she now lived in the Moon Kingdom and so whilst the Charonian princess cherished the company of her dearest friends she did not feel homesick. The reason for this was that she was home here in the Moon Kingdom even though she had not been born there. Charon loved her garden with all her heart and she was rarely away from it.  
  
That morning she was enjoying the company of her friends Princess Mercury and Princess Universe as well as Estrella who sat in her lap purring contentedly as the princess stroked the fur behind her ears the way the kitten always liked.  
  
Mercury was kneeling in the soft Charonian grass while Universe was leaning against the trunk of a tree with her arms folded across her chest and her legs crossed. The three of them had all had their breakfasts and were feeling happy and full as the chatted pleasantly with one another.  
  
Charon was just sitting on the bench stroking Estrella as she talked to Mercury who listened attentively to what the green-haired princess said. "...But of course it is only ever the most light footed of people who are cautious and quiet enough to be able to get close to a Seora without frightening the poor little things away." Charon concluded as  
  
Mercury nodded thoughtfully, her expression thoughtful since until recently the only things that she had known about the nature and wildlife of Charon had been that which she had read from books and the blue-haired princess had not realized just how much better it was to hear about such things from somebody who had seen them for herself rather than reading about them from a dusty old book with over a thousand pages.  
  
"Thank you very much Charon." Mercury sighed quietly as she pictured in her thoughts the animal that Charon had just described to her with such exquisite detail.  
  
Charon smiled down pleasantly at the Mercurian and nodded her head. "It really is no problem! I am always happy to talk about the animals of my homeworld as you know Mercury! Now what was it that I was just about to say...oh yes!"  
  
Charon looked over at Universe who had been looking up at the stars having lost interest in the Charonian's description of an animal which she had already seen for herself and been rather unimpressed by anyway. "How are you settling in now Universe?" she asked interestedly.  
  
Universe gave her a careless glance as she reclined against the gnarled bark. "Ummm...well it's okay I guess!" she remarked as she played with a loose strand of her hair. "Not as bad as I thought it'd be when I first arrived."  
  
Charon's pale blue eyes sparkled merrily as she laughed. "Oh really? Well I suppose that being with you isn't such a bad thing either!" she teased.  
  
Universe smirked. "And you're an okay girl too at the end of the day I guess." she turned her head sideways to look down at Mercury appreciatively. "And YOU..." she said as she dropped onto her knees by the Mercurian's side. "...are a real sweetie!"  
  
Mercury blushed attractively and gave her friend a shy smile. Universe gave her an overly girlish wink and laughed wickedly as Mercury's blush deepened and she looked at the ground.  
  
"It must have been very different for you." Charon remarked suddenly.  
  
Universe glanced over her shoulder at the Charonian. "What must have been?" she asked carelessly.  
  
"I was talking about what it was like for you when you first came here Universe. You must have found it rather difficult to adjust." a teasing smile played at the corners of Charon's lips. "Quite different from living as a Star Raider I suppose!"  
  
Universe laughed agreeably in response to this. "You bet your life it was!" she admitted. "I spent so much time wondering what the hell I was supposed to do when I first came! And the people here...god!"  
  
"I suppose that you were so quiet when you first arrived because the people were so different from those you were used to?" Mercury wondered.  
  
Universe grinned at her and nodded. "Ahhhh my Mercury! Always been able to see into my heart!" she teased and laughed as she made Mercury go pink again.  
  
How she loved doing that to her!  
  
"So tell me Universe…what do you find most especially different about this way of life?" Charon asked interestedly.  
  
Universe looked carelessly at her but her eyes were startlingly all seriousness. "You really wanna know?" she asked quietly – her voice sounded hesitant as if she wanted to tell somebody about the way she felt about a certain thing but also felt reluctant to talk about it in case they laughed at her. "The fact that day or night there's never a sun in the sky here…I like that."  
  
Mercury gave her a look of surprise. "Why?"  
  
Universe looked at her and smiled partly wryly and partly thoughtful. "Guess you wouldn't understand…either of you." She remarked. "Before I spent every day of my life with the sun beating down on me. It was the first thing I saw when I woke up in the morning…it was almost like it followed me around, watching me and baking my brains. I know that you've lived in sunlight too Mercury but it really wasn't the same as me living in it. See, if you weren't underwater you could go indoors to get out of the sun. Me? I was stuck with the scorching heat and the glare until night fell…god that sucked!"  
  
Mercury kept quiet as she thought about it – her home-world the planet Mercury was mostly made up of one huge ocean apart from the island where her Kingdom was based. Just as Universe had just said she had spent a lot of her time there swimming and discovering the mysteries of its depths and the ways of the creatures that dwelt deep in its fathoms. With a regretful sigh she remembered how resentful she had felt towards Queen Serenity when she had first been brought here to join her Court – she knew now that looking back on it she had not been fair but she had found true friends who had taken her mind away from the loss of her exploration of the ocean. The blue-haired princess was glad that everything had worked out so well – and she hoped that things would be fine for her friend Universe.  
  
Raising her eyebrows Mercury noticed something about the purple-haired girl for the first time – lately something about Universe had been bothering her, not worrying her but nagging away at her mind. Until now she hadn't been able to put her finger on what it could be but now she realize what it was – Universes skin was no longer tanned! Universes face which had been faintly brown when she had first come had cleared and her complexion was now clearer and though not exactly fair her features were all the more attractive than ever.  
  
Charon was silent too but more so than Mercury – the fact was that she hadn't been able to join in the conversation because she had never been under a sun in her whole life. Because the Moon Kingdom was the only other place she had ever been to other than her home the outer moon she had never felt the warmth of sunlight that Universe had just described and that made her feel strange…  
  
What struck her particularly was that Universe had been beneath the suns of several worlds in several galaxies during her life – now Charon felt more enthralled by the purple-haired girl than ever and suddenly she felt an urge to get Universe talking about herself and the way she had once lived. Charon had been looking curiously at Universe as a question surfaced in her mind which she had been pondering for a while now but had never brought up yet.  
  
Finally she voiced it as she was unable to hold it back any longer. "Universe...what were they like?" she remarked as she gazed intently at the brown eyed princess.  
  
Universe looked at her once more over her shoulder. "Who's that?"  
  
"The Star Raiders." Charon elaborated simply. "Did they treat you well? What was it like to live with them?"  
  
Universe was surprised that Charon was asking her about her old group. Mercury gazed at her curiously. The blue-haired princess had often thought about her friends life before but she would never have dreamt of asking her about it. Charon's eyes were inquisitive as she gazed at Universe and waited for an answer.  
  
Universe decided that there was no reason for her not to tell them about her past. "The Star Raiders?" she repeated carelessly as she tucked a strand of her violet hair behind her ear and then shrugged. "Oh they were..."  
  
There was a pause followed by a long silence as she searched for the right words to describe her old comrades.  
  
As Charon, Mercury and Estrella watched Universe, she floundered. "Weren't they nice to you Universe?" Mercury asked softly.  
  
At this Universe could not help but laugh. "Mercury! 'Nice' isn't a word that's really applicable during a conversation about those guys!" she chuckled and shook her head in disbelief at the Mercurian's naiveté. "That word just isn't in their thick heads!"  
  
"Well then what were they like?" Charon insisted. "Tell us Universe!"  
  
Universe considered it for a few minutes. "Well they were..." she trailed off again as she contemplated how to describe her relationships with the other Raiders. "Well...they were pretty much okay to me I guess?" she settled for in the end.  
  
"Were there any other females?" Mercury wondered as she gazed thoughtfully at Universe.  
  
For some time she had had a private theory which she had never shared with anybody else but now saw an opportunity to test.  
  
"Hell no!!" Universe laughed but her voice was quiet as she chuckled and thought about it. "I was the only girl in the group and as far as they were concerned I was more than enough!"  
  
Mercury's eyes softened as her long held suspicion was confirmed. Just as she had thought Universe had grown up without ever having any friends of her own gender. She must have been a lonely little girl... Mercury thought as she gazed at Universe with tenderness in her eyes.  
  
"So did you have any friends?" Charon inquired.   
  
Universe nodded. "Sure I did! There was Grift - he wasn't so bad. He was a pretty funny guy." she stopped as she remembered something. "Oh yeah and he had a metal arm! Oh and he only had one eye too!"  
  
As Estrella blinked in confusion as she tried to figure this out Charon's eyes widened in astonishment. "My goodness!! What happened?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"He told me it was a bet." Universe responded.  
  
"And he lost?" Charon asked as she gazed startled at the brown eyed girl.  
  
"Apparently not. Grift said to me that he won - and that I should see the other guy!" Universe smirked as she recalled the memory. "Grift's a really great guy. I left him in charge when I came here."  
  
"And who else was there?"  
  
"Well there was old Steel-Eye. He was the leader of the group before I was and the guy who started the whole thing. He treated me okay and if it weren't for him then I wouldn't be here with you now!" Universe laughed again as she thought about it. "Close call! Now who else was there? Oh yeah and there was Dirk..."  
  
The name froze on her lips and she suddenly pretended to cough so that she could stop talking.  
  
Charon and Mercury both noticed the sudden hardening of her eyes at the same time.  
  
Something had shaken Universe.  
  
"What is it?" Mercury asked.  
  
Universe shook her head and the faraway look that had drifted into her eyes departed and the awareness returned. "Nothing." she muttered quietly. "It...doesn't matter."  
  
"No." Charon said with concern in her eyes as she leant closer to Universe. "Tell us what is troubling you Universe."  
  
The defensiveness returned to Universe's eyes as she stepped away from the tree, crossed her legs and lowered her arms. Mercury rose to her feet and Charon also stood with Estrella in her arms. Charon and Mercury gazed at Universe who stared back at them both.  
  
Universe narrowed her eyes.  
  
Estrella felt a little frightened by the sudden tension in the atmosphere and did not say anything. The kitten wondered what the matter could be as she stayed quiet and looked at them all.  
  
As they gazed at Universe both Mercury and Charon could feel her stubborn barrier that had surrounded her. "Universe..." Mercury's voice feel into a hushed whisper as she looked at her friend who had been so light-hearted and cheerful a moment ago but had now become so hard and cold.  
  
"What is the matter?" Charon exclaimed. "What was Dirk like with you?"  
  
Universe gave a low growl. "Don't miss much do you?" she snapped in a very dark voice.  
  
"But what is wrong?" Mercury insisted feeling concerned for her friend.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Universe snapped and with that reply she turned on her heel and made to stride out of the garden to be alone but as she began to walk away Charon quickly stepped to one side and stood directly in her path preventing her from leaving.  
  
"No Universe, wait! You cannot begin to tell us about something and then just stop!" Charon told her sternly. "Now tell us the whole thing from beginning to end."  
  
Universe's eyes narrowed further as they glittered darkly. "Get out of my way Charon." she ordered in a quiet voice. "NOW."  
  
Charon stood her ground and did not move an inch. "No Universe." she refused firmly. "We are your friends and it is our duty to know what is upsetting you so that we can help you."  
  
Universe gave the Charonian a dark scowl and did not respond. Then she stiffened as she felt a gentle hand coming to rest upon her shoulder.  
  
"Universe...please let us help you." Mercury whispered as she looked up at her friend and her deep blue eyes sparkled.  
  
Universe turned to look at Mercury and she was surprised to see that the Mercurian's eyes had become worried and that there was now a pleading look in them. As they stood gazing at each other neither of them noticed just how near their lips were to each others while their eyes met and held firm. And then Mercury released her breath in a short sharp rush and the moment which they had both shared was over.  
  
Universe took one long deep breath and her lips parted slightly. Then she exhaled sharply and her heart started to beat at its usual rate once again. The strange thing was that she had not even realised that her heart had begun to beat faster until it returned to normal!  
  
Mercury's voice was pleading as she spoke again. "Please Universe! Please let us help!" her eyes were as wide as those of a little child as she gazed at Universe. "We both care for you Charon and I..."  
  
"Me too!" Estrella piped up not as she did not want to be left out.  
  
"Yes you do Estrella. That is right." Charon gave the kitten a quick kiss on the back of her head before she looked at Universe again. "ALL of us care for you Universe." she told her firmly. "I do, Mercury does and so does Estrella. Why can you not simply accept it?"  
  
Universe lowered her eyes as she felt overwhelmed by the caring look in Charon's pale eyes.  
  
As she gazed at the grass she felt a lump rise in her throat as she told herself that she did not deserve their friendship, that their love for her was something that she had not earned, did not truly belong to her.  
  
Universe kept telling herself this over and over again with increasing bitterness as she stared at the ground silently. "Oh no you don't." a calm voice said firmly as a pair of fingers were placed beneath her chin and lifted her head so that she was gazing at Charon again. "Now tell us what it is that is hurting you so much Universe. Please?"  
  
Instinctively Universe glanced at Mercury who nodded encouragingly and returned her anxious look with a long and reassuring one. Then she just sighed and decided to go for it. She simply could not argue with both Charon's determination and Mercury's love.  
  
Roll the dice girl, she told herself resignedly, and hope for luck better than you deserve.  
  
With a deep long breath Universe looked at each of them, Mercury, Charon and Estrella who she had always seen as being just as equal as everybody else, and then blurted it out. "You guys when I was a Star Raider...when I was about eight years old..." her voice stuck in her throat at the very end of the sentence and then she managed to force the rest of the words out by saying it quickly. "...Dirk used to hit me."  
  
There was a shocked silence. Mercury felt her entire body becoming cold as she stared at Universe in horror.  
  
For several minutes Charon was speechless as she felt every lock of hair on her head...no in fact every hair on her body prickle and then stiffen as she realised just what Universe had told them. The Charonian felt sick to her stomach as she thought about it.  
  
Mercury stared at Universe and her eyes were questioning. "He...hit you?" she had to struggle to use her voice and when she eventually was able to speak again she stammered shakily.  
  
The Mercurian simply could not accept what Universe had just said to them or even begin to take it in.  
  
"Yeah." Universe's face was calm and emotionless as she nodded. "Until I was roundabout fourteen, that is about one year ago."  
  
Mercury gasped in horror as she stared at the purple-haired girl hardly able to believe that Universe was able to state such a thing so casually. "How...how can you say that so...calmly?" she exclaimed in a trembling voice.  
  
Universe merely shrugged and her face was dark and bitter. "I kinda just got used to it." she said shortly.  
  
Charon's face had gone pale for the blood had drained out of it as she tried to imagine what Universe had just told them had happened to her when she was little and failed. The Charonian simply was not capable of understanding something so horrible.  
  
Mercury's face had already become white. "But...why?" the blue-haired princess whispered as she stared with widened eyes at the girl she had come to love like a sister over the past few months. "Why did he hurt you like that?"  
  
Universe just gave another weary shrug, the truth was that she'd never been able to work out the reason for that one herself.  
  
"I'm sorry Mercury but I don't know." she replied honestly. "But he always seemed to have some excuse though. And ever since then Dirk'd thrash me while we were alone together for some wrong or another every couple of weeks or so. But the thing is I can't remember ever doing anything to irritate him. Actually I'd hardly noticed him before..." Universe sighed heavily and then shook her head before she began to explain. "...The first time was when I was about eight. While we were all together one night and the guys were all drinking he grabbed me and tried to kiss me but I stabbed his leg with my knife. It was a really bad wound." there was a haunted and faraway look on her face as she spoke. "After that when I was alone he hit me for the first time. I can remember it perfectly...afterwards I was bleeding a lot and my head hurt. I...had some scratches on my hand too from when I fell and grabbed some thorns to try break my fall. After that it became a regular thing. I...just got used to it like I said." her eyes grew distant as she continued to remember. "One time he beat me with a stick…I can almost feel it even now. My back was covered with red stripes for a whole week and they stung like hell whenever I moved."  
  
"Oh my…" Charon murmured softly shaking her head slowly in numb disbelief – she was dazed and her face wore a look of sickened horror as she tried to imagine how it must have been to have suffered what her friend had endured at that mans hands.  
  
Mercury felt a stinging sensation behind her eyes as she stared at Universe in silence.  
  
"So when did he stop?" Charon asked and her eyes were urgent as she stared at the purple-haired girl – somehow she felt that she simply had to know this. "Who made him leave you alone?"  
  
Universe turned to look at her and Charon could see that there was an odd look on her face now. "Me Charon." She responded and from her voice Charon could tell that she was surprised that she had needed to ask. "Who else?"  
  
"You?" Charon repeated – she realised that she herself couldn't understand why she had found Universe's reply so surprising. After all knowing her as well as she did shouldn't she have been expecting to hear that she herself had stood up to Dirk and ended the whole ordeal herself?  
  
"That such a surprise kitten?" Universe smirked with genuine humour and Estrella's ears pricked up for a moment before she realised that the purple-haired Princess hadn't been talking to her.  
  
"Well…" Charon stammered and blushed embarrassedly as she saw the look on Universe's face. "Not really…I can hardly believe that you would just let it go on without standing up for yourself. But when did you decide to do something about it and what made up your mind?"  
  
Universe stared silently at her for a lone while and just as Charon, mercury and Estrella were thinking that she wouldn't answer she said very quietly, "He tried to steal something from me…something very important to me. I couldn't let him.  
  
Mercury understood at once…Universe meant her bracelet. The one thing that she treasured – she could believe that Universe would fight to the death to protect it from anybody.  
  
"From that day on he never laid a finger on me." Universe said eventually as she wrapped up her story. "I think he was shocked that I dared to fight him for…what he tried to take from me. But I could always feel his bitterness and resentment…they stayed there. We shared them…I could feel him watching me all the time. You know when I first came here one of the weirdest things that I felt was the fact that I couldn't feel him staring at me while my back was turned anymore."  
  
"Didn't you tell any of the others?" Charon asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"No. What would the good have been Charon?" Universe's voice was slightly scornful now. "They're a group of fighters. What would they have thought of me if I'd complained about being scared?"  
  
"You were…afraid of him?" Charon exclaimed.  
  
"I dunno…kinda I guess." Universe said with a shrug as she thought that her friends were now beginning to wander into a territory of questions she didn't have the answers to because she'd never figured them out for herself or because she had simply never even thought about the questions themselves at all.  
  
The green-haired Princess stared at her in disbelief – she couldn't imagine Universe being afraid of anybody. "But..." Charon shook her head, what Universe had just told her was just wrong. "...he was one of the group and you were too! It is not the same as being hurt while fighting!"  
  
"Isn't it?" Universe just gave the Charonian a strange bitter and tired look. "You'd be surprised Charon."  
  
Charon just gazed at Universe for a few minutes as she began to see the purple-haired girl in a new light. Mercury simply stared at Universe unable to speak.  
  
After a while Universe spoke again in a gentler voice. "I've begun to think that it was really just because he could. Spending every day of your life fighting, killing and struggling to stay alive does things to people you guys. Sometimes it can make them take pleasure out of hurting their own for the only reason being that they can."  
  
"But...that's just horrible!" Charon exclaimed, appalled by Universe's casual acceptance of having had to live in such a way.   
  
"I know Charon but unfortunately violence is just one of those things that gets addictive the more you resort to it. It's like a virus that takes you over and leaves no room for anything else but the need to inflict pain on others." Universe said quietly. "It's easy to forget what a sin is. Sometimes people forget what it is to do good or evil."  
  
"But you didn't!" Charon pointed out.  
  
Universe looked at the dark-haired princess with a look of tiredness in her eyes. "I'm not him." she said simply.  
  
Mercury could bear it no more, with a heartbroken wail she flung herself against Universe and flung her arms around her.  
  
As Mercury held her head against Universe's chest and sobbed uncontrollably in the purple-haired girl's arms Charon's eyes narrowed and were pale with anger. "I want to kill him!" she exclaimed furiously. "How could he...?!"  
  
Universe who had her arms around Mercury, comforting her as she and her best friend cuddled looked up sharply at Charon as she said this. "No Charon you don't!" she replied sharply.  
  
Charon broke off from her angry tirade and turned to stare at her in total disbelief. After the way she had become used to Universe acting she had not expected her to react like this to her anger at the thought of what Dirk had done to her. "But...!" she protested but Universe again cut her off before she could even get started.  
  
"NO Charon!" she silenced her friend sternly. "Don't feel that way! Do you really think that seeing you like this makes me feel any better about what Dirk did to me?"  
  
Charon's mouth had fallen open. "Universe...I..." she exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"DO you Charon?!" Universe snapped as she glared at her.  
  
Charon was silent for a long moment as she remained with her eyes locked with Universe's. But for once Universe did not give way and she instead held her ground. Then Charon gave a long sigh as she felt her anger die away even though it did not disappear and she knew that it never would. "No." she admitted as her shoulders sagged. "I do not suppose that you would."  
  
"That's right." Universe replied softly as she looked into the Charonian's caring eyes and as she did her own eyes of brown fire said more than her words did. "Don't let what he did to me ruin your sweet personality. I don't want that. And he's not worth it." her eyes were glistening beautifully as she held Charon locked in her strong gaze. "And now...let it rest." she concluded softly. "Alright?"  
  
Charon was left speechless by the proud light which shone in Universe's eyes and the severe and almost majestic determination which both merged together to make her voice steady and clear. She is almost beginning to sound like a real princess! She marvelled silently.  
  
Then Universe suddenly grinned. "Besides...I never even paid attention to him!" she joked lying.  
  
...But not quite...  
  
"Very well Universe" Charon submitted with a nod and a tiny smile on her face. "It shall be as you say."  
  
Universe looked at her suspiciously. "Are you taking the smeg?" she demanded.  
  
"Would I do that Universe?" Charon wondered demurely and innocently.  
  
"Yeah actually I think you would."  
  
Mercury was sniffing as she hugged her arms tightly behind Universe's neck as though she were afraid she would run away. There was a peculiar expression in Universe's eyes as she held the other girl in her arms, a look which was almost unreadable. As she watched the two Charon realised something and as she did so she gave a silent gasp. Universe was holding Mercury the same way in which a boy would hold his lover!  
  
Charon gasped quietly, so quietly that neither heard her as they embraced and her eyes widened. Could that emotion be...love?  
  
Universe lowered her head so that her mouth was close to Mercury's ear and she spoke quietly to her. "Don't cry Mercury." she cooed softly as she held the younger girl in her protective embrace. "It's okay! I'm okay!"  
  
Mercury looked up at Universe and her eyes were tearful. "Oh Universe..." she whispered and one of her tears trickled down her cheek. "It...it must have been so horrible for you..."  
  
"It was Mercury." Universe's voice was gentle and comforting. "But it's okay now. It's really alright. Please...I don't want you to cry. Please?"  
  
It was funny but she herself had never really thought much about Dirk's beatings of her before now, they'd just been one of those things that had happened to her in her life.  
  
Mercury could not stop her lip from trembling. "Oh Universe! I had no idea! I cannot believe that you went through such a thing for all those years! Thank goodness you are with us now! You're safe now! I'm so glad. Promise me that you will stay here now where you will never have to fight or kill ever again! I cannot bear to think of anybody hurting you! Please, please promise me!"  
  
Universe groaned and took Mercury into her arms again. "Okay. I promise. Of course I won't go anywhere you silly girl – if you're here then I want to stay forever. You're my anchor Mercury. And if you wanna cry then you cry. There's no one else to see but me, Charon and Estrella and none of us'll tell."  
  
Charon remembered when those very words had been spoken by herself and she smiled. "Mercury is right Universe." she said and her voice was now very serious. "You know...you owe Queen Serenity a great deal."  
  
Universe's eyes were clear as she looked at her over Mercury's shoulder. "I know." was all that she said. As Mercury hugged Universe tightly and wept for her, Universe could not help but feel that it was strange. Mercury was trying to comfort and protect her but really it was she who was comforting and protecting Mercury as she held her trembling friend close. Universe felt strangely calm...  
  
Charon watched them both and her eyes were tender. "What would you do if you ever met him again Universe?" she asked gently.  
  
The brown-eyed princess cast her eyes skyward and she sighed. "I don't know." she admitted honestly. "I don't know."  
  
Estrella could no longer bear the tension in the air. The kitten had said nothing during all of this because she had not understood any of it at all. The kitten had never experienced violence during her very short life and so she had not understood any of what the three princesses had been talking about.  
  
But as she had listened Estrella had known that it had been about something bad, something terrible and she now wanted it to go away. Jumping down from Charon's arms she ran into the middle of the garden between the girls. Here Estrella jumped into the air and landed on her hind legs."Look at me!" the kitten squealed as she walked around unsteadily on her hind paws. "Look at me!"  
  
Universe, Charon and Mercury all looked at the kitten for a long moment. It was just what was needed to break the tension and the princesses all slowly but surely and with increasing merriness began to giggle and then laugh at Estrella's antics and all was right again. 


	12. Universe and Jupiter clash

Chapter Eleven  
  
Universe and Jupiter Clash  
  
Princess Mercury rose quickly to her feet as her eyes widened in delight. She had been sitting on the floor of the balcony waiting for Universe as she looked up at the starry heavens and her attention been suddenly captured by a movement in the sky.  
  
A streak of sparkling light shooting between the stars, lighting up the dark sky with its brilliant glow of a thousand burning stars.  
  
A shooting star.  
  
"So pretty...!" Mercury exclaimed joyfully as the star passed overhead and lit up the sky in a heavenly aura.   
  
Then without warning something was cupped over her eyes plunging her world into darkness. Somebody had covered her eyes with their hands.  
  
Mercury gasped.  
  
This person leaned over Mercury's shoulder and whispered into her ear so quietly that nobody else who may have been on the balcony would have heard her voice. "Guess who."  
  
"Universe?" Mercury stammered as her heart beat a little quicker.  
  
"Tsk, no fair! You peeked." Universe scolded as she leaned further and kissed Mercury's forehead.  
  
As Universe removed her hands and stepped back Mercury turned around so that she was facing her.  
  
Universe had her mane of hair tied in a piece of blue ribbon so that the purple river seemed to sprout from the back of her head. How unusual... Mercury had never seen Universe with a ribbon in her hair - She had never added an accessory to her clothing before so Mercury was quite surprised to see the ribbon tying Universe's hair in a ponytail.  
  
Universe realised that it was the ribbon that had caught Mercury's fascination and she laughed affectionately.  
  
Startled Mercury looked back at her face as a little pink crept into her cheeks.  
  
"Like it?" Universe asked brightly giving the ponytail a toss and flipping over her shoulder to rest on her collarbone.  
  
"It looks nice." Mercury smiled. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"I asked Katarina to find me one and she was happy to help." Universe said as they walked over to the edge of the balcony and put their arms folded upon the stone ridge. "Did I keep you waiting too long Mercury?"  
  
"Not really." Mercury reassured her with a shrug of her shoulders as she looked back up into the eternal night hoping for another glimpse of the shooting star. "So why did you ask me to come here Universe?"  
  
"Does there have to be a reason? Couldn't I have just called you because I wanted to spend a little time with you?" Universe retorted with a little laugh.  
  
Mercury gave a little wriggle. "I suppose." she murmured as she began to count the stars.  
  
Although it was a little overwhelming Mercury had to admit that she quite liked the special attention Universe gave her. As they had come here to be alone with each other so many times this balcony had become their 'special place'.  
  
"But actually there is something." Universe declared taking her hands from the ridge. "I've got something for you Mercury."  
  
"For me?" Mercury looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh you shouldn't have. I..."  
  
"Never mind that." Universe grinned as she dipped into her pocket. "Hold out your hand Mercury!"  
  
Mercury gave in and held out her hand with palm facing upward.  
  
"No, other way up." Universe corrected her.  
  
Mercury stared at her, perplexed.  
  
"Just do it." Universe told her. "Honest, you'll understand in a minute."  
  
Obediently Mercury turned her hand over so that the back of her hand faced up this time.  
  
"Now close your eyes." Universe instructed her.  
  
"What?" Mercury was becoming more and more baffled.  
  
"Don't ask questions. You really ought to trust me more you know."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"S'all right."  
  
Slowly Mercury closed her eyes and it was dark again. As she waited she felt Universe take her out held hand in her own and draw it up. Something warm and pleasant pressed against the skin of Mercury's hand and sent a warmth through her that was nothing to do with embarrassment.   
  
Universe had kissed her hand. Mercury was so surprised and mildly shocked that she didn't open her eyes. Her hand, still tingling was turned over by the other hand and something soft was placed in her delicate palm.  
  
"You can open your eyes now Mercury." Universe whispered into her ear.  
  
Mercury opened her eyes sharply. She was startled since she hadn't realised how close Universe had been to her.  
  
The first thing that she saw was the small blue rose that rested in her hand. The petals were light blue matching her dress. Her favourite colour. Mercury's gazed wandered up to Universe's face.  
  
Universe had been hanging on carefully waiting for Mercury's reaction. "I took a seedling from the Royal Garden and grew it especially for you Mercury." she told her softly. "It's just for you. Don't you like it?"  
  
"It's...lovely. Beautiful." Mercury breathed in a trembly voice. "Wait a minute...you mean to say...you spent days caring for the seedling and nurturing it...for me?"  
  
Universe smiled and nodded - her eyes sparkled warmly.  
  
"Oh Universe...!!!" Mercury gave a squeal of joy and lunged herself at the other Princess enveloping her in a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" she cried, squeezing Universe tightly. "This is the best present I've ever had! I will keep it forever."  
  
Universe gave a laugh and her voice was pure with happiness as she let Mercury hug her - She felt that she wasn't the only one who had given a gift.  
  
Enjoying every precious second of it she soaked in the warmth of the Mercurian Princess's arms.  
  
At last Mercury released her and studied the rose. "Where should I keep it?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Here let me!" Universe offered - she carefully took the rose from Mercury's hand and reaching out she very gently took a few strands of Mercury's blue hair between finger and thumb.  
  
With the greatest care she wrapped the stem of the rose and the locks of hair together and then tucked the flower behind Mercury's ear.  
  
Universe stood back as Mercury felt the rose just behind her ear. "All done! It looks great!" she smiled.  
  
Mercury beamed as she stroked the delicate petals. "Universe?" she began suddenly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When you kissed me a moment ago...what did you mean?"  
  
Mercury's eyes were honest and truthful as she looked at Universe's face.  
  
Universe cleared her throat - She had surprised herself when she had done that. "That was just as important as the rose Mercury." she said shyly. "See in some places when people want to make promises they kiss the hand of the person they're making the promise to."  
  
"Promise?" Mercury repeated.  
  
"Yeah. I made you a promise when I kissed your hand Mercury." she nodded.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
Universe just laughed affectionately. "One day I'll tell you." she told her simply as she patted Mercury's cheek.  
  
"What?!!" Mercury exclaimed. "Oh please tell me! Please..."  
  
"One day." Universe repeated. "Don't worry about it now Mercury. Please?"  
  
Mercury sighed and let it go.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" a voice demanded roughly startling both of them and causing them to look at the doorway.  
  
Jupiter stood there staring at both of them and there was an unpleasant expression on her face. A strange mixture of disliking and jealousy.  
  
Jupiter had noticed how much time Mercury had been spending with Universe recently and she felt a deep and bitter resentment that the Mercurian should so like the girl she herself disliked so much.  
  
"Jupiter..." Mercury stammered not knowing what she should say.  
  
"What are you doing hanging around with HER?" Jupiter snapped. "She can't do you any good."  
  
Universe's eyes narrowed and darkened. Dammit... "You...DARE come here!!!!!!" she hissed like a cat.  
  
Jupiter gave her a scornful look and then looked back at Mercury - she had heard Mercury's shriek and had come to see what had happened...and she had found her with Universe. "Come on." she snapped.  
  
Mercury stood where she was. "No." She said quietly. "Universe is my friend Jupiter and you just have to accept it. I don't know why you always treat her so badly but you can't expect me to stay away from her just to please you. I'm staying here."  
  
Jupiter glared at her in amazed anger and disbelief - she had not actually expected the normally submissive and quiet Mercury to stand firm like this. Just another bad thing that had rubbed off on her from hanging around with Universe she told herself angrily. Deep down though Jupiter realised that actually she was really angry because Mercury liked the girl she disliked so much.  
  
"That's right!" Universe snapped stepping forward as her eyes burned angrily. "She can be friends with whoever the hell she wants! Who do you think you are coming here and interrupting us?"  
  
"And you're so well known for your polished manners and charming elegance aren't you?" Jupiter scoffed at her.  
  
"Like I give a damn about what a stuck-up heifer like you thinks about me anyway!" Universe snapped.  
  
Jupiter laughed mockingly. "You see? You can't even take a little crack without resorting to your foul mouth! And let me tell you I'm not the only one who thinks it either. Luna..."  
  
"Luna can drop dead for all I care!" Universe interrupted crushingly. "And what's more you can as well! You've made yourself completely obnoxious to me ever since I've been here..."  
  
"Well nobody's forcing you to stay." Jupiter retorted meaningfully.  
  
Universe narrowed her eyes and now the look in them was unpleasantly close to hatred that Mercury was quite frightened as she looked into them.  
  
This was like a horrible dream to the blue haired Princess...  
  
"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Well forget it. I'm going nowhere." Universe said in a voice that was so quiet it sent a shiver down Mercury's spine. "Get the hell out of here Jupiter."  
  
Jupiter narrowed her eyes back. "Why not try and make me?" she said coldly.  
  
"Get out of here." Universe repeated. "NOW."  
  
The danger signs were all there... Mercury realized. The narrowed eyes... The cold relentless stare... The tensed muscles in her arms... The nearly silent whisper...  
  
Mercury was dreadfully frightened as Universe glowered at Jupiter so intensely.  
  
"That's all you can do? Threaten me?" Jupiter said with a derisive laugh. "What's the matter Universe? Finally found someone you can't intimidate? Met your match at last have you?"  
  
Universe made no response but inside she laughed harshly. Jupiter had no idea who she was facing. Universe had almost all of her years in this world struggling to survive and although Jupiter was strong she was willing to bet that she hadn't seen a quarter of the action she had.  
  
But Jupiter should not have pushed her luck.  
  
Mercury could see the anger gathering in Universe's eyes like black storm clouds at the shore of a rocky cove at midnight. Jupiter assumed that Universe's silence was because she had struck a nerve and so she pushed what she thought was her advantage.  
  
"You think that you're so tough! You think you're strong because you used to hack up scared little lizards and mice? Well guess what Universe!" Jupiter spat as she leaned closer. "You don't scare me and do you know why? Because you're nothing but a coward and if you don't like that what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
WHACK!!!!  
  
Jupiter staggered back as she clutched the side of her face with her hand and she slammed back heavily against the wall cracking her head against the stone as she fell.  
  
For several minutes Jupiter could hardly think as she lay back and rubbed her cheek in stunned shock. She could hardly believe what had just happened. Jupiter hadn't seen it coming. Universe had punched her! Actually punched her! Not a slap but a blow!  
  
Jupiter could hardly think clearly such was her shock...but it soon passed and then her rage ignited within her like a match dropped into the middle of a pile of dry sticks.  
  
With a snarl of furious anger she clenched her hand against her cheek as she raised her other hand, pulled it back, rolled her fingers into a tight ball and took a swing at Universe.  
  
Universe had hardly thought at all when she had punched Jupiter. It had been impossible for her to let her get away with her taunts because if she had done nothing then Jupiter would have been right. Universe would have felt like a coward and that couldn't ever happen. As Jupiter threw the punch at her head Universe quickly ducked with a cool and grace and the fist passed harmlessly over her head.  
  
Mercury looked on in speechless dismay...  
  
Universe laughed mockingly at Jupiter as the tall girl flailed unsteadily since she had not expected her punch to miss. "Not that time! Try again eh?"  
  
Jupiter's face became an even deeper shade of furious red as she reacted to the taunt and lunged at the purple haired girl taking another swing at her. However Universe had been watching her movements carefully and to Jupiter's chagrin she smoothly lowered her head and the punch missed her.  
  
"So close!" Universe teased. "Care to try your luck again?"  
  
"SHUT...YOUR...MOUTH!!!" Jupiter roared beside herself with anger.  
  
Mercury was terrified as Jupiter lunged for Universe again. "Please stop! Don't!" she pleaded as she clasped her hands so tightly that they turned white.  
  
But Jupiter's rage was so intense that it drove Mercury's voice away from her ears and Universe was so focused on the struggle that she didn't notice her...  
  
Universe decided that it was time for her to strike - with the swiftness of a serpent in the dark she slid down, avoiding Jupiter's next punch by an inch and darted forward beneath her arm...  
  
Jupiter gave a gasp as somehow Universe's hands found their way around her throat! Universe squeezed as Jupiter shoved at her and then struck her in the face. Universe grunted but she took it and held her grip firm.   
  
Mercury's eyes were filled with tears as she watched and sobbed quietly - she couldn't bear to watch them hurting each other like this and she closed her eyes desperately trying to block it out.  
  
Jupiter was still unable to break Universe's grip and she realised all too clearly that the Star Raiders had not made her their leader for nothing. She punched Universe in the face again and yet the girl still took it without flinching and did not let go of her throat.  
  
"Hey what are you two doing?!!" Charon shrieked. "Stop it!"   
  
Charon had heard the raised voices and then Mercury shrieking and had come to see what had been happening. "You're going to kill each other! Stop it!" Charon cried grabbing Universe's arms and trying to drag her away from Jupiter to no avail.  
  
"STOOOOOP IIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jupiter, Universe and Charon stopped completely still as if they had been frozen.  
  
Jupiter ceased to grapple with the fingers around her throat, Universe stopped crushing Jupiter's windpipe and Charon who had been trying to separate two came to a halt.  
  
Mercury was breathing deeply and shakily as she gazed at all of them intently. The blue haired Princess's hands were shaking as she pressed them to her chest to keep them still. Mercury's entire body trembled as tears were streaming down her face.  
  
Seeing her like this brought Jupiter and Universe back to their senses.   
  
Letting go of Jupiter's throat Universe went quickly back to Mercury - seeing what she had reduced the Mercurian to filled her with shame and made her feel so horrible that she felt like cutting her own throat. Only a few minutes ago Mercury had been so happy and radiant and now because of her she was crying.  
  
Universe hated herself for that...how could she make Mercury cry? "Mercury!" she whispered. "Oh Mercury! I'm sorry! I'm so terribly sorry!"  
  
Mercury closed her eyes, unable to say anything. Universe watched as the sparkling tears trickled out from beneath the eyelids of the Mercurian as she sobbed silently and she felt sick to her stomach.  
  
"Come on." Universe told her simply as she took Mercury's hands in her own. "Come with me. I'll take you away from here..."  
  
Just before they walked through the doorway into the corridor beyond Universe gave Jupiter a sideways glance from the corner of her eye as she passed the brown-haired girl. 'I'll see you in hell.' The hot words trembled at her lips and she'd have felt better for at least a couple of minute if she'd said them…but she didn't.  
  
Somehow she felt that her own feelings weren't as important as Mercury's right now and so without a final parting-shot she led her friend away from the balcony leaving Jupiter feeling ashamed and angry as Charon gazed at her in a subdued way, feeling distraught at having just watched two of her friends hurting each other…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Katarina watched surprised as Universe led Mercury into the courtyard. Universe had her arm around Mercury's waist and held both of the blue haired Princess's hands clasped together in her own. Mercury had her eyes closed and her face was stained with tears as Universe towed her over to the fountain.   
  
"What's wrong with her?" Katarina exclaimed as she jumped up to her feet.  
  
"Nothing. She's alright." Universe replied as she sat Mercury down on the edge of the fountain.  
  
The servant girl noticed that Universe's face was flushed and that she now had a dark bruise on her right cheek. That had not been there when Universe had come to her an hour ago and asked her if she could find a ribbon for her. Katarina had giggled and slyly asked if there was a certain someone who Universe wanted to make a good impression on. Much to Katarina's amazement the purple haired Princess had not told her to mind her own business but instead she had laughed and replied "Something like that."  
  
"You've been fighting!" Katarina exclaimed as her eyes widened.  
  
"Kat! Could you kind of go and get something for her face?" Universe snapped loudly.  
  
Katarina took the hint and immediately she scurried off to fetch a towel.  
  
Alone with Mercury Universe dropped down by her side at the edge of the water. "Mercury..." she whispered reaching over and stroking the blue haired girls forehead.  
  
"Universe..." Mercury whispered opening her eyes again and turning to look at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Universe asked her gently.  
  
"I...I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
"I can't help it. Mercury...I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know you are." Mercury sighed. "It wasn't your fault. Jupiter shouldn't have said all of that to you."  
  
"But it WAS my fault!" Universe exclaimed. "I should have controlled myself for your sake. But I let go anyway. I let her get to me." she shook her head miserably. "Why do you put up with me?"   
  
"You know why." Mercury replied simply. "Don't feel bad Universe. It's okay. Really it is."  
  
"I promise you Mercury I won't ever do it again." Universe said sincerely glad, that she was forgiven.  
  
"You won't?" Mercury's gaze dropped to the ground as she seemed to think about something.  
  
"I give you my word."  
  
"Then will you do something else for me as well?" Mercury asked suddenly.  
  
"Anything. I'd do anything for you!"  
  
"Then make it up with Jupiter." the Mercurian said quietly as she looked back into her eyes.  
  
"What?!!" Universe was disbelieving, quite taken by storm at this and spluttered, "But she...I...!!!"  
  
After what had happened trying to patch it up with Jupiter was unthinkable!  
  
"Please!" Mercury pleaded. "She's a good person although you haven't had a chance to see it yet. Please Universe promise me that you'll do it."   
  
Universe's sigh said more than words ever could. It was against the grain but if Mercury wanted her to do it then she had no choice.  
  
"Okay." Universe replied as she took Mercury's hand in her own and kissed it just as she had done earlier, then laid it down on the girl's lap with her other hand and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I promise."  
  
There were footsteps and Universe looked up to see that Katarina had returned with a towel to clean Mercury's face.  
  
"Oh. You." Universe said actually pleased to see her right now.  
  
"Is she all right?" Katarina asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Look could you do something for me?"  
  
"Of course." Katarina was always ready to do things for Universe out of gratitude for the purple-haired princess for not telling Queen Serenity about what she had said about her daughter when they had first met.  
  
"Could you stay with her while I go somewhere? There's something I have to do."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey there."  
  
"What..." Jupiter leapt to her feet as she heard that unwelcome voice greeting her. The tall Princess whirled around glaring to see Universe standing a short way off looking at her with an uncertain look in her eyes.  
  
There was on an awkward expression on Universe's face as she stood there, as if she wanted to say something but had no idea how to get on with it.  
  
However Jupiter was in no mood to notice this. "YOU...!!!" she snarled as he furious temper which had been crackling for the past hour flared up at once at the sight of Universe - Jupiter could still feel the burning of her cheek and her muscles tensed as she narrowed her eyes. "What do you want here?!! If you want to have another go you don't have to ask me twice!!" she spat viciously.  
  
Universe felt her heart sink as she stared - she hadn't had a lot of hope that this would go well but to please Mercury she had really hoped that it would. "I haven't come looking for a fight Jupiter." she said evenly.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Jupiter growled.  
  
Universe took a deep breath as she prepared to do what went totally against her grain. "I've come here to tell you I'm sorry." she said quickly.  
  
There was a long silence as Jupiter stared at her completely taken aback. After the fight she had stormed off in a savage temper leaving Charon on the balcony. Her temper had not been improved by the knowledge that the others thought that she had been in the wrong. Her bitterness had been so deep that she had been ready to fly off the handle if anyone had said a single word to her out of place and knowing this everyone she had come across had stayed tactfully out of her way.  
  
Seeing Universe again so soon after the fight she had nearly lashed out at her but instead she was baffled...  
  
"What?" Jupiter felt her anger fade and vanish on spot as she stared uncomprehendingly at the other girl. "What are you up to?" she demanded suspiciously.  
  
Universe looked at her and then did her best. "We can't fight over Mercury's affection like she's some kind of prize…she deserves better than to have to put up with that."  
  
"That's easily taken care of…just stay away from her." Jupiter retorted grimly. "The only thing she deserves better than is having to put up with YOU Universe."  
  
Universe gave a heavy sigh - she had known that Jupiter was going to be hard work. "Listen to me Jupiter." she began calmly. "I know that I've been trying to keep everyone away at arms length since I came here. I know that. But it was only because I was afraid that if anyone of you got to know me then you wouldn't want to be around me. But things are different now. I know now that I was wrong to act the way I did and I'm really sorry that I treated you and the others so badly." Universe's voice was sincere as she spoke. "I wish that it hadn't happened and I'd really like to be your friend Jupiter. We'd all like that."  
  
As she spoke Universe offered Jupiter her hand.  
  
Jupiter gazed at her, the wind completely taken out of her sails - Her bitter wrath had gone as she had listened to all of this.  
  
Jupiter's eyes slowly softened. After all what had Universe ever really done to her other than react to her in the only way she could have done in the circumstances?  
  
Universe's words had touched Jupiter's heart and in that moment she felt an urge to accept her hand and let go of what had happened between them. But then she felt the burning of the side of her face again and her eyes narrowed.  
  
No. Too little too late, she thought angrily.  
  
"You honestly expect me to believe all that?" Jupiter snapped as she slapped Universe's hand away with her own.  
  
Universe actually winced as if she had been struck by a blow and she stared at Jupiter in sheer disbelief - she opened her mouth but no words came out. There was a look of hurt in her eyes.  
  
Jupiter was glowering at her once more as she floundered in vain for something to say. "Do you really expect me to believe you after the way you've been acting?" she snapped. "Well forget it! Do you think you can fool me just like you have everyone else? I don't think so!"  
  
Universe's hurt expression passed and her face set. So this was it. She had come here and humbled herself to do something she had never done in her life - apologise to somebody - and this was what she had received in return. "What do you mean Jupiter?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah." Universe nodded. "Go right ahead."  
  
"Well since you asked me, here you go." Jupiter's eyes were accusing as she stared at the purple haired princess. "To be honest I wish you'd never come here. Queen Serenity thinks that there's good somewhere in you. She's not often wrong but in this case she is. You were never one of us Universe. You're a killer."  
  
Universe winced again. In her minds eye she saw all over again Vaura's limp and lifeless body lying in the waving grass.  
  
No! She whispered the denial silently in her mind and her voice was desperate.  
  
"I don't know why the Queen thinks that you're a good person. You only saved her life on Min because you enjoy all the killing! You're a Star Raider. Why try to pretend that you're anything else?" Jupiter continued unaware of the pain she was causing Universe. "All you've ever been is a cold-blooded fighter and don't you try to tell me any differently."  
  
No! Universe repeated the word silently, desperately struggling to remain sane in the face of Jupiter's words and her inner voice was agonized and hopeless.  
  
"Do you really think that Jupiter?" she asked quietly.  
  
"You can bet your life that I do! In fact I don't only think it but I know that it's the truth!" the Princess of Jupiter gave a scornful laugh as a new taunt flitted through her mind. "Oh I'm sorry! 'Universe'? Is that even your real name? I'd be amazed! Come to think of it do you actually have a name at all?"  
  
NOOOOOO!!!!!! Universe's whole mind wailed trying to deny Jupiter's accusation.  
  
Her entire body screamed with the need to lash out at her again but her hands stayed where they were. As she considered striking Jupiter again she saw Mercury's eyes sparkling with tears.  
  
Universe had meant what she had said to Mercury in the courtyard and she intended to keep that promise even if it meant letting Jupiter get away with saying anything she wanted about her. Her desperation to please Mercury made it impossible for her to fight Jupiter again.  
  
"Nothing to say?" Jupiter asked sarcastically.  
  
Universe just gave her a look. This time there was something in her eyes that Jupiter had never seen before.  
  
It alarmed her.  
  
"Nothing." Universe said coldly. "You must have a twisted mind to think like that Jupiter. You'll never get an offer of friendship from me again. But I'll tell you something else. I was lying to you when I said that I wanted us to be friends. The only reason I even came here was because Mercury asked me to. She's way more beautiful inside than you'll ever be and I'd slit my throat if she told me to. That's how excellent she's been to me while you've been giving me the evil eye Jupiter! Would she have even looked at me if I were anything like what you just described me as?"  
  
Jupiter's mouth had fallen open - nobody had ever talked like this to her before.  
  
"Mercury's weak." Jupiter blustered as she tried to stand her ground. "I bet that you push her around like a bully and make her do whatever you want!"  
  
"I think…" Universe replied in an icily cold voice as she looked back at her with contempt written all over her face. "…that there's way more to Mercury than you realise and that maybe one day when she's been pushed too far her kind nature'll snap and she'll surprise the hell out of all of you."  
  
Jupiter was breath-taken by this and found herself floundering for a reply to the purple-haired girls cutting retort.  
  
"Don't even bother to answer that Jupiter! I've said everything that I needed to say to you. Now I'm going back to Mercury and I'm going to have to disappoint her by telling her it's useless." Universe's voice was bitter. "All she wants is for us all to be friends but because you've got to keep up your 'heartless bitch' image at any cost it'll never happen. But you'll get your wish though. I'll never come anywhere near you again and all I ask is that you do the same for me. Stay away from me after this Jupiter."  
  
With that she turned her back on Jupiter and walked away never once looking back.  
  
Left alone again Jupiter could only stare after her and think about all that she had said...  
  
Was Universe right? Had she really been as cold and cruel as she had described? Was it really her fault that Mercury had been reduced to tears a short while ago?  
  
For the first time in her life Jupiter felt utterly ashamed of herself...  
  
~*~*~  
  
There a bitter taste in her mouth as she stormed out into the courtyard fuming…it was acrid but not quite like acid.  
  
It was the bitter taste of failure.  
  
Universe's face was dark, grim and rigid as she stalked through the archway - she had known that it would be useless to attempt making peace with Jupiter but she'd really hoped that it would work. Not for her own sake since as far as she herself was concerned she was glad that Jupiter had refused to make it up with her although she still fumed at herself for apologising to her.  
  
It was the knowledge that she had not been able to keep her promise to Mercury that stung her. For what must have been the hundredth time that night Universe cursed Jupiter with all her heart. Because of her unforgiving nature Universe had, had to let her friend down...what was she going to tell Mercury?  
  
Universe gave a weary sigh as she braced herself and walked back around the corner and arrived in the area she had left Mercury - but as she arrived she realised that Mercury was no longer in the courtyard.  
  
Instead Katarina sat on her own at the edge of the fountain where Mercury had been sitting the last time Universe had been here. The servant girl looked up as Universe walked straight up to her.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Universe asked abruptly, cutting straight to the point.  
  
"Princess Mercury said that she was feeling woozy and asked me to tell you that she was going to bed." Katarina reported. "She also asked to tell you that she will see you in the morning."  
  
Universe's heart sank - all she wanted to do was get this over with as quickly as possible but now she was going to have to stew about it until the next day.  
  
Before she knew it though a strong urge filled her with a desire that she just couldn't resist. "Hey Katarina…where's Mercury's bedroom?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Katarina blinked at her, surprised by the question. "Why ever do you want to know that?" she asked.  
  
"I wanna go there." Universe elaborated briefly. "Where is it?"  
  
"But why?" Katarina persisted. "Princess Mercury is sure to be asleep by now after the state she was in earlier."  
  
"Yeah I know." Universe smiled bleakly. "It's been a pretty intense night for us both."  
  
"What exactly happened?" the servant girl decided to risk asking.  
  
To her astonishment Universe did not respond by furiously snarling at her to mind her own business. "Well I'll give you a hint…" Universe began as she turned away. "…a few things have been put in their proper perspective tonight. Last chance…where is Mercury's room?"  
  
"Up the stairs in the main hall, then five doors along to the right. You will find her bedroom at the top of a flight of stairs. But why…"  
  
"KAT!!" Universe exclaimed exasperated at last. "Does there need to be a reason for EVERYTHING?!! Why can't I just want to go to Mercury's bedroom in the middle of the night on a mad impulse? Go on live a little! Surprise yourself!"  
  
Without even bothering to wait for a reply Universe strode off in the direction of the large pair of wooden doors on the other side of the courtyard. Following Katarina's directions she headed up the stairway and walked along the corridor.  
  
Eventually she found herself at the top of another slight of stairs standing in front of a crème-white door - and here she hesitated just as her hand came to a stop just as she was about to knock...what was she doing here?  
  
All she'd wanted to do was come to Mercury's room but now that she stood right outside she wondered why she'd wanted to come here so badly.  
  
Mercury would definitely be asleep by now…  
  
Universe decided that she wouldn't go into the bedroom but before she knew it her hand was on the door-handle and she slowly turned it around. She wanted to see what Mercury's room looked like…   
  
Universe made herself a very stern promise that she wouldn't go into the room - she would look inside and then close the door and go away again. Universe carefully pushed the door open so that it would not creak and peered into the room beyond. The first thing she realised was that the colour blue was very prominent in Mercury's room.  
  
Everything from the walls right down to the carpet and the covers of the bed was a shade of blue and the effect was very curious and soothing.  
  
Universe's attention was very quickly drawn towards the bed. The blanket was made of silk and was light blue - the graceful colour of a summer morning sky. Her eyes slowly travelled up the blanket and on the pillows she saw the back of someone's head.  
  
The blue-haired person in the bed was sleeping on her side.  
  
Universe was captivated…Mercury had probably fallen asleep moments after she had lain her head on the pillow after slipping beneath the blankets. Universe noticed that her dress was folded over a chair and she found herself wondering what Mercury's nightgown was liked…she was sure that it was violet-blue and silky.  
  
Herself she slept naked but then she digressed.  
  
Mercury's sleep was deep and contented. Universe couldn't blame her, it had been a long night and far too much had happened.  
  
The purple-haired girl was fascinated as she watched the blankets slowly rising and then sinking again as Mercury breathed contentedly.  
  
Universe wished that she could go over to the bed and look at her face, she wondered what the blue-haired princess was dreaming about and she became fascinated by this compelling question.  
  
Whatever it is you're sure sleeping happily, Universe thought as she gazed at the sleeping girl, I wish I had dreams like yours…  
  
Suddenly she felt a fierce desire to walk right into the room, wake Mercury up and tell her the truth that only she in the entire universe knew…tell Mercury that she loved her.  
  
But her feet remained firmly planted on the floor outside the door. It would be selfish of her, she told herself, to interrupt Mercury's dreams just to tell her something that could wait until morning.  
  
Universe told herself that she could tell her any time she wanted - both of them had all the time in the world…  
  
But not yet. Universe gave a wistful sigh as she wondered how she would tell her best friend that she was in love with her.  
  
Not yet…  
  
Universe turned her eyes to look at the sleeping princess one last time before she left. Good night Mercury, she thought lovingly as she cupped her hand to her lips and blew her friend a kiss before she carefully and gently closed the door and set off for the top of the stairway and a good nights sleep of her own.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The morning after…  
  
As Mercury closed her eyes and soaked in the cool and crisp air as she allowed herself a sigh of pleasure. The lake was calm and clear that day and she felt herself give a shiver of anticipation.  
  
To get here she always had to walk quite a long way into the depths of the palace gardens but the tantalisingly cool and refreshing cool air made the time spent squeezing through hedges well worth the trouble.  
  
The deep pool of crystal clear water was a secret within the gardens known only to Queen Serenity and herself who the ruler of the Moon Kingdom had decided to share the knowledge of this wonderful place with. She had done so precisely three days after the Mercurian had first arrived and become a part of her Royal Court - even though she had become friends with the Moon Princess almost immediately she had been a fish out of water in every sense of the phrase.  
  
Queen Serenity's keen and knowing eyes had seen that she had missed the cool depths of the ocean of her homeworld and had felt guilt for having caused the girl such discomfort by taking her away from it - in order to make up for it in some small way she had gifted her with the secret of the beautiful pool which had made the Princess just a little more at home while she lived in the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Mercury smiled nostalgically as she remembered the first sight of the beautiful and calm surface of the crystalline water and the joy that she had felt in that single moment - it had been then that she had truly stopped feeling homesick and started to feel happy even though she had left Mercury.  
  
The crystal clear water looked just as extremely tempting as always as it glistened in the light of the stars. Mercury cast a wary glance around the area - she didn't know why she bothered since she was the only person who ever visited the pool these days but still, the thought of a servant wandering along accidentally made her blush to the tips of her ears - and after seeing nobody nearby she undid the hooks at the back of her dress and slipped out of it, draping it over a round stone nearby, taking off her slippers and leaving them at the foot of the stone.  
  
The Mercurian proceeded to step carefully into the lake up to her ankles. The initial shock made her shiver but after that it felt fantastic. The redness that had filled Mercury's cheeks faded away as she walked further and further deeper into the water enjoying every thrill and tingle the ice-cold water sent through her body.  
  
Just like her home planet - Mercury.  
  
Closing her eyes she sighed blissfully as she neared the middle of the lake. Her mind was so calm and peaceful that she barely noticed when a pair of arms wrapped around her chest from behind her and something began to rub softly and gently against her neck. She could hear someone breathing softly behind her.  
  
Slowly, almost ponderously, the blue-haired princess opened her eyes and ever so slowly turned her gaze to one side to glimpse the other person in the lake with her.  
  
Universe met her gaze almost casually as she necked with her.  
  
Mercury hardly noticed that Universe had removed her own dress. "Universe..." she murmured, her embarrassment over nakedness unnoticed in her shocked frame of mind.   
  
"Shh." Universe whispered into her ear as quietly as a fleeting evening wind. "Don't say anything."  
  
It was strange but in Universe's arms Mercury felt so relaxed...  
  
"How…how did you find this place?"  
  
Universe didn't answer straight away, instead she held the Mercurian in calm and thoughtful silence - then she smiled warmly and whispered into her ear, "I didn't."  
  
"Then…?"  
  
"…I found YOU."  
  
Mercury felt a tingling in her body that was not because of the water which they were standing up to their waists in.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Mercury managed after a lengthy pause.  
  
Universe rubbed her neck against the Mercurians before replying. "Long enough to see you." she responded before going back to necking with Mercury.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mercury asked in a voice that was extremely relaxed and low - she felt strangely happy as Universe's skin caressed her own.  
  
It felt sort of...nice. Mercury lay back in Universe's arms as her eyelids drooped and she relaxed.  
  
"Do you really need to know right now?" Universe whispered into her ear softly.  
  
"Yes." Mercury murmured in a voice that sounded as though she were dreaming.  
  
The blue-haired girl was wondering about something - she felt sure that there was something amiss about Universe. Other than the fact that she was naked of course…  
  
"You'll understand soon." Universe told her as she moved her neck slowly up and down once more.  
  
"Mmm?" Mercury murmured, lulled by the warmth of the other girl - She decided just to enjoy the moment and worry about it later.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"I suppose that I really should not have hoped that she might allow herself to listen to you so soon after your fight. But in time maybe…"  
  
"Ha! Yeah right…"  
  
"…IN TIME I feel sure that she will allow bygones to be bygones for the sake of her friends. Just as I told you last night Universe, Jupiter isn't the ogre that you think she is…she's one of the nicest people I know and that is saying a great deal considering that I live in the most wonderful Kingdom in the universe."  
  
"Oh Mercury?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If I were to kill Jupiter would you be prepared to swear that I was with you all night?"  
  
"Mmm? What did you say?"  
  
"Erm…I said 'would you like some milk'?"  
  
"Shouldn't we get dressed now?" Mercury inquired as she and Universe walked out of the lake and padded over to a nearby log, wearing nothing but their skins.   
  
Universe made a grimace as she dropped down beside Mercury on the log, her wet hair clinging to her back like a purple fishtail. "Nah!" she replied as she crossed her leg over the other. "I can't stand putting on dry clothes over wet skin."  
  
"But I'm cold." Mercury shivered.  
  
"Oh my heart bleeds!" Universe said indicating her own wet skin with a wave of her hand but her voice was good-natured since she was glad that Mercury wasn't as bitterly disappointed by the news of her failure to make up with Jupiter as she'd been fearing.  
  
"Can't you do something about a fire?" Mecury asked suddenly.  
  
Universe realized what she meant immediately and a strange almost hesitant look appeared on her face.  
  
Mercury understood. "It's okay Universe. You're with us now. You don't have to hide your power anymore." she reassured her - Queen Serenity had once mentioned to her during a conversation in which Mercury had casually wondered about Universe's power, that Universe had attempted to keep her powers secret from the other Star Raiders in fear that she would be thrown out of the group if they discovered.   
  
Mercury could not imagine what it was like to live in such fear and she could not understand how Universe had been able to live with it.  
  
"...okay." Universe sighed as almost absently pointed at a bunch of dry twigs that lay gathered together on the earth a little way off. She closed her eyes and focused her inner energies. "Hell Fire." she muttered quietly, not wanting to overdo it.  
  
A tiny crackling spark danced from the tip of her finger and drifted over to land on the twigs. As soon as it touched the dry wood the spark burst into flames and turned the twigs into a merrily blazing medium sized fire.  
  
Mercury shivered in relief at the new heat. She had watched Universe lighting the fire in fascination. "That was impressive!" she complimented. "You can also use ice and lightning- based powers cant you?"  
  
Universe gave a nod. "Yep. And keep this under your hat but I think that I might be able to use psychic abilities like telepathy as well. I didn't actually get to thinking about the possibility that I could though until I heard Charon speaking to Mars through her mind a few days ago."  
  
Mercury looked up at her quickly. "You and Charon must have much in common then." she noted with a peculiar catch in her voice.  
  
"A little I guess." Universe remarked as she swapped the positions of her legs so that the one she had folded over the other was the one that was on top. "But I think that I have more of an affinity with you Mercury."  
  
Mercury looked stunned. "We do?" she stammered.  
  
"Sure. Take yourself for example." Universe turned to fix Mercury with her smoldering eyes seeming to burn with brown fire in the light of the flames as she spoke. "You're the most quiet person that I've ever met. You know enough to fill whole books. But instead of saying all of that you concentrate on being kind and a good friend and that's the reason everything you say is so sweet."  
  
Mercury felt her cheeks go pink but actually she was pleased that Universe had said this of her. "You're right." she remarked. "And you Universe...you say a lot but don't mean so much as your words. You're simple but only in that you're uncomplicated and that's what makes you so special. You only say what you're feeling and that's why you're so special."  
  
"Exactly!" Universe beamed. "You've got it Mercury!"  
  
"But I still don't understand." Mercury was puzzled. "Why does that give us affinity?"  
  
Universe swapped the positions of her leg again - Mercury realised that whenever she did this, her own eyes followed the movement of her legs. She wondered why that was...  
  
"It doesn't. The bond we share is that we both like each other despite the fact that we're a hell of a lot different." Universe explained.  
  
It was perfectly true. Mercury had to admit that it was perfectly true.  
  
"Universe…there's something that I would like to ask you." she suddenly asked a little timidly yet her eyes were now intent as she gazed at the other Princess's face as if she wanted to catch her reaction to the question that now hovered at the very brink of her tongue. "Will you be honest with me if I do?"  
  
"Sure." Universe nodded feeling surprised by the suddenly earnest look on her younger friends face. "Ask away…I'll let you know anything that I can tell you. But hey I gotta warn ya…I don't know all that much really Mercury."  
  
Mercury smiled for a moment as she felt honoured and then her expression became all seriousness. "Have you ever wondered whether there is anybody like yourself in all the world or whether you were just different from absolutely everybody else who knows you?"  
  
Universe started - she was sure that there had been another strange catching in Mercury's voice as she'd said that and faced with the questions he floundered. "Well…" she stammered, "I did run into this girl who was just like me when the Raiders and I spent the night at an inn on Mars about a year ago."  
  
Mercury gazed at her as she waited for details. "Yes?" she prompted the suddenly quiet Universe interestedly. "You were saying that she was similar to you."  
  
"No Mercury…I was saying that she was just like me in every little detail." Universe explained softly as she averted her eyes and blushed at the memory although the glow of the fire hid this. "Ya see…I knew because she was naked."  
  
Mercury gave a startled jump and her face flamed - not just because of what Universe had said because it had suddenly reminded her of their presents states which she had somehow managed to slip from her mind. "Wh-what?!!" she spluttered disbelievingly. "Why? Who was she?"  
  
Universe grinned ruefully and told her. "Me." She admitted and as Mercury gawped she added, "I was standing drunk in front of a full-length mirror in the bedroom of the woman who owned the inn… man she didn't take crap from ANY the guys." she whistled as she remembered her.  
  
Mercury stared at her as if she'd just witnessed the skies falling down on a wretched land and then her indignation conquered her shock. "UNIVERSE!" she exclaimed huffing as her annoyance conquered her flabbergasted surprise. "I'm trying to ask you a serious question!"  
  
Universe laughed sheepishly. "Ha, ha…yeah, you're right! Sorry!"  
  
Mercury stared at her friend who was so unspeakably unusual and then sighed defeatedly. "Oh never mind…"  
  
Universe laughed quietly but she actually felt kind of guilty - Mercury had tried to get her to open up and she had refused to let her in. She felt bad for resisting her friends attempt to help her but she was also relieved that Mercury had given up because there were just certain parts about herself that she just didn't want to deal with…even with her beloved Mercury.  
  
Mercury was quiet for a long while - she was thinking about things, about herself and her friend. Universe is right…we are different from each other. She thought as she watched the purple-haired girl. But it's strange…I feel so close to her. When I look into her eyes I feel like I've met somebody who's just like me…not on the outside or in personality but deep down inside. "I'm tired." she murmured as she realised that her eyelids were drooping.  
  
She was almost mesmerised by the warmth of the fire and she and Universe were now both completely dry. "Sleep then." Universe told her. "Lay your head in my lap."  
  
Unquestioningly Mercury lay back on the log, resting her head in Universe's lap. Now that she was looking up at Universe the blue-haired girls eyes widened. "That's it!" she remarked in mild surprise as she finally put her finger on what had been bothering her about her friend when she'd first seen her that morning.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Your eye! It isn't bruised any longer!" Mercury said wonderingly.  
  
It was true - the dark blue area around Universe's eye which Jupiter had struck the day before no longer looked discoloured.  
  
Universe laughed. "Oh yes it is!" she replied ruefully as she reached up to her face and touched it with a wince.  
  
"But…"  
  
"It's make-up Mercury." Universe explained. "I had Katarina put it on me so that no-one will know about yesterday…well apart from Jupiter, Charon, Katarina, you and me…and since the're Charon's best friends, probably Mars and Venus as well soon anyway."  
  
Mercury stared at her in amazed silence for a moment and the purple-haired girl growled angrily. "Well I don't want Queen Serenity to know that I've been fighting now do I?" she protested. "I'd never hear the end of it!"  
  
Mercury suddenly giggled. "You know Universe…I've never seen you wearing make-up before today." She remarked. "You're just about the only girl I know who would use make-up for the first time in her life to hide the fact that she'd been fighting!"  
  
Universe just sighed and said nothing.  
  
A short while later Mercury felt her eyelids slowly drooping closed and this time they did not open again.  
  
"Universe?" the Mercurian murmured just before she drifted into sleep.  
  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
  
"I'm glad you came to us. I truly am."  
  
Mercury was silent as she slid away into a dream. Universe smiled and it was a deep shame that Mercury had not remained awake for a moment longer for in the light of the fire and wearing nothing but her skin the purple-haired princess was utterly beautiful.  
  
"Not half as glad as me." Universe replied as she bent to kiss the peacefully sleeping princess on the forehead.  
  
It was night when Mercury woke to see Universe smiling down at her. They then got dressed and after Universe had extinguished the fire with her power of ice they set off for the Palace, a little closer to each other. 


	13. Universe' Secret

Chapter Twelve  
  
Universe's Secret  
  
Universe felt the heavy happiness and expectation that was in the air almost as soon as she walked into the garden.  
  
Charon, Venus and Mars were chattering away to each other in deep excitement. Charon was listening and occasionally asking them questions while Venus and Mars did most of the talking. Universe waited and watched them for a while longer as they discussed whatever it was that they were so excited about.  
  
Then she went up to them. "Anything up?" she asked politely.  
  
Charon Venus and Mars all looked around and saw her for the first time. "Hi there!" Venus chirped.  
  
"Why're the three of you so jazzed up?" Universe pressed.  
  
"What don't you know?" Venus exclaimed with astonishment written all over her face. "IT's tomorrow!"  
  
"What is? What're you goin on about?"  
  
"This is the eve of the anniversary Universe." Charon explained what it was they had all been talking about so eagerly and gave a sigh of pleasure. "I've been waiting for so long for this day!"  
  
"What anniversary?" Universe asked in frustration. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day of Queen Serenity's coronation as the ruler of the Moon Kingdom." Mars explained at last.  
  
"Oh right. Geez so tomorrow's the day she became the Queen all those years ago huh?" Universe whistled and her eyes widened slightly as she thought about this. Years ago tomorrow Serenity had become the Queen of the Moon.  
  
Thinking about this really gave Universe a sense of scope and the passing of time and many years. "Anniversary of her coronation huh?" she mused. "S'pose you all have a name for it do you?"  
  
"That's right." Venus said eagerly hardly able to contain her excitement. "We call it 'Serenity's Queenship day'. Gosh I always look forward to that day so much! To think it only comes once a year!"  
  
"Why?" Universe asked. "What goes on?"  
  
"Well what happens is that the princesses (That's us!) all put on a performance!" Venus' eyes shone as she thought about it. "We all perform and entertain everybody! It's fantastic!" she sighed as she looked forward to the following day. "I just can't wait!"  
  
"Uh-huh?" Universe muttered warily - she was very taken aback by what Venus had just said.   
  
Perform...?  
  
"This year will be the first time I will get to take part." Charon put in. "I'm quite looking forward to it."  
  
"You'll be dancing right?" Mars asked with a smile.  
  
"What else?" Venus exclaimed pretending to be shocked that Mars even needed to ask. "Charon here IS after all the most graceful dancer in the galaxy!"  
  
Charon blushed profusely.  
  
"Say Universe!" Venus suddenly exclaimed curiously as she wheeled on Universe. "What are YOU going to do tomorrow?"  
  
Of all the questions that Venus could have asked and Universe had feared that one the most. "Not sure." she grunted as Charon and Mars gazed at her waiting for her reply.  
  
"Oh come! There must be something you can do!" Charon exclaimed. "What kind of things are you good at?"  
  
Nothing I can do before the court... Universe thought silently as she shrugged dismissively. "Not much." she said casually hoping that they'd take the hint and drop the matter.  
  
A delusive hope.  
  
"Oh I'm sure that's not true!" Venus said reassuringly. "Don't put yourself down like that!"   
  
Universe growled silently - the fact was she hadn't a clue what she would do tomorrow.  
  
Universe decided to change the subject. "Queen Serenity's been the ruler of this kingdom for such a long while." she remarked. "I really respect her for that!"  
  
"Didn't expect to hear something like that from you! You're just full of surprises!"  
  
Turning around they all saw Jupiter, Mercury and the Moon Princess come walking into the garden. As soon as she saw Mercury, Universe's face lit up and she gave a light toss of her hair for her to approach. Mercury went at once to her friends side without even thinking about it.  
  
"Hey." Universe beamed leaning over and kissing Mercury on the forehead in greeting. "How are you?"  
  
Charon noticed that Mercury did not seem to be embarrassed at all. Mercury was so used to Universe's special greeting for her that she no longer really noticed it anymore. Charon thought it was a wonderful thing that Mercury accepted Universe's affectionate gesture so willingly in front of the others.  
  
"I'm a little tired because I was up all through the night." Mercury replied.  
  
"Why?" Universe was surprised since she knew Mercury well enough by now to know when she slept and when she usually awoke each morning and she also noticed the slight greyness below Mercury's eyelids.  
  
"I was busy with the poem I'm writing for tomorrow." Mercury explained her late nighter. "I'm still not finished yet."  
  
"A poem?" Jupiter inquired.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to recite it for the anniversary tomorrow."  
  
"Well come on then." Universe slapped her knees. "Let's hear what you've done so far."  
  
Mercury went deep red as the eyes of the other princesses were all directed at her. "I..." she stammered. "That is it isn't quite completed yet and I'd rather recite it when I've finished."  
  
Universe shrugged and let it go - she was still busy with worrying about what she was going to do for the anniversary tomorrow. She just could not seem to stop thinking about it and the more she thought the more it worried her...  
  
~*~*~  
  
By night time Universe was still worrying about her unusual problem...what could she do for tomorrow?  
  
The princess just could not think of a single thing she could do for Queen Serenity as she mooched aimlessly around in the deserted garden. Universe gave a worried sigh and looked up at the starry sky.  
  
As she contemplated her problem she inevitably became lost in thought and as she gazed at the endless sky she no longer really saw it. Rolling her thoughts around inside her head like somebody sucking a piece of toffee she suddenly began to do something that she had not done for quite a long while now.  
  
Sing.  
  
Universe began to sing without even realising that she was doing so as her thoughts drifted like a calm stream uncaring about where she was going. Her singing voice was gentle and lovely. The song was wistful and mysterious as it echoed up into the night sky as the stars above glimmered in the velvet darkness.  
  
As she closed her eyes and lifted her face up to the heavens she began the next part and as she did so her troubles drifted away. It was Universe's secret song. It did not have words, in fact it was merely the beauty of her voice and she alone in the galaxy knew about its existence.  
  
Vaura had known for she had shared it with her but...  
  
While she had still been a Star Raider Universe had always taken advantage of the very rare moments that she had been far apart from her fellow Raiders to sing. These occasions had mostly been when she had been feeling sad or excluded from their more male orientated discussions. Her song had always made her feel better about who she was somehow and it was strange and she could not have explained it but whenever she sang her special song she simply could not feel sad or lonely.  
  
During the bitter months after Vaura's death however when she had had to make a supreme effort of will to force herself to act as though there was nothing wrong with her for the benefit of the other Raiders she had not been able to bring herself to sing.  
  
The song was nearing its conclusion now and as it drew to the end her voice dropped in volume and took on a heartbreaking sorrow for which there was no word in existence to describe. Universe's voice was so beautiful that it seemed to be of another world. She was completely lost to the real world as she was immersed in her song and thought about nothing else.  
  
Finally the song was done and came to an enigmatic and almost wistful end.  
  
For several minutes after she had ceased to sing Universe stood beneath the sky, the stars shining down on her face which she held high and her eyes closed, totally taken away by the enchantment of the melody which she had just sung with such loveliness and passion. A shooting star lit up the sky as it passed overhead. Finally after what seemed to be an age or more but was in fact no more than a brief moment after the conclusion of the song Universe opened her eyes with a sigh of regret and came back to the real world.  
  
The eyes of the purple-haired girl were tinged with sadness as she looked up into the sky but also deep down within her was a peaceful happiness which she had never felt anywhere else in the galaxy. Her unaccustomed contentment was due to the fact that she was here now in the Moon Kingdom, here with those she had come to love so well.  
  
It was strange but Universe now knew that over the past months she had come to hold feelings of love and respect for Queen Serenity - she had no way of being absolutely sure about it, for as far as she knew she had never had one, but Universe was certain that she had come to see the Queen as an elder sister.  
  
And Universe knew another thing; she wanted very dearly to do her best for Serenity and repay her for the kindness she had shown her and all that she had done for her.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" a dreamy voice murmured from somewhere behind her.  
  
As her heart leapt into her throat Universe whirled around to see who had whispered.  
  
Princess Charon had been listening in perfect silence and intently during the song as had Estrella who had been lulled by the wonderful melody as she sat on Charon's shoulder. The kitten was now staring at Universe with wide eyes as she hoped for more.  
  
Universe's face burned and her ears were a deep shade of red as she realised that she had had an audience.  
  
A delighted smile adorned Charon's face as the green-haired princess clapped. "That was wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Absolutely wonderful!"  
  
"Pretty song!" Estrella beamed. "Me like!"  
  
Universe gaped at the Charonian overwhelmed with dismay. The way she was so close to Venus coupled with Venus' habit of rattling off everything she heard to the very next person she spoke to meant...  
  
"Where in the world did you learn to sing like that Universe?" Charon rushed on eagerly without giving Universe time to respond. "It was incredible!"  
  
Universe cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um Charon..." she muttered half heartedly.  
  
"You've got to sing that song tomorrow!" the Charonian continued hardly hearing what Universe had said. "It's perfect!"  
  
Universe cut in abruptly. "I'm not singing Charon!"   
  
Her voice had come out harsher than she had intended it to and Charon broke off as she realised what Universe had said.  
  
The green-haired princess stared in astonishment and disbelief at Universe. "What? But why ever not?" she cried staring at her with rapt attention. "Of course you will sing at the anniversary! You simply have to!"  
  
"No I don't!" Universe snapped more harshly than she intended to. "I've told you Charon, I'm not going to sing tomorrow or ever for that matter! So just forget it!"  
  
Charon gazed at her with shock and dismay in her face. She had not dreamt that Universe would react like this. Charon simply could not understand the fierce girl who stood staring at her through defiant eyes.  
  
Charon spoke again and her voice was soft and gentle. "But why shouldn't you sing? You are so good at it Universe!"  
  
Universe glowered at her but Charon who was watching her carefully saw the strange, almost frightened look in her eyes. "Never mind! Just forget that you heard me!" the purple-haired girl snapped. "I don't want anyone to know that I sing alright?"  
  
"But I don't understand Universe!" Charon said earnestly as she gazed at the other girl. "Your song is so beautiful! Why don't you want anybody else to hear it?"  
  
Estrella watched all of this feeling confused by the angry light in Universe's eyes as Charon tried to convince her to sing for Queen Serenity. Universe had sung so beautifully a moment ago so why had she become so angry when Charon had told her that she should sing at the anniversary tomorrow?  
  
It made no sense at all...  
  
As she saw the hurt look in Charon's eyes Universe's own eyes softened a little. "Charon listen...I'm sorry but I can't sing in front of other people." she explained and her voice was now gentler than it had been a second ago. "I wouldn't have done it just now if I'd known you were here."  
  
"But why in the world not?" Charon persisted completely perplexed by Universe's refusal.  
  
Universe narrowed her eyes again as the harsh light returned to them and clenched her teeth. "Because I hate singing! Singing's stupid! That's why!"  
  
Charon stared at her blankly for she knew that this was not the truth at all. When Charon and Estrella had stood in silence and listened to Universe's song a moment ago she had never looked happier to the green-haired princess. And it had been the song that had made Universe happy. That was why Charon knew that Universe was not being honest with her...  
  
"Where did you learn it?" Charon asked curiously ignoring Universe's glare.  
  
Deep thoughtfulness crossed Universe's face for this was a question that had troubled her for a long while now...all her life in fact. "I really don't know." she confessed. "I haven't a clue where or when I first learned it but I've always known the melody."  
  
They lapsed into a long and uncomfortable silence for a while.  
  
And then Charon spoke up once more. "Universe..." she said softly and her eyes twinkled at the other girl. "Please say that you will sing tomorrow."  
  
Universe simply gazed at her and shook her head, to her own surprise she actually felt a little regretful about this. "I'm sorry Charon but I can't." she said quietly.  
  
Charon's eyes glistened as she looked steadily at Universe's face. "Queen Serenity would love to hear you." she said coaxingly.  
  
Universe shook her head again -very slowly. "Charon..." she muttered but then her voice faltered, she could feel her resolve beginning to weaken in spite of herself.  
  
Not only this but she also began to feel again her earlier longing to do her best for Queen Serenity. If Serenity would like to hear her sing...   
  
Also she realised suddenly that she really ought to sing since she was so good at it. After all it was a lovely song and it deserved to be sung. And it would be selfish of her, she realised, to keep it all to herself and never let anybody else hear it.  
  
Universe glanced at Charon and the Charonian princess was delighted to see that the stubborn defiance had died away from her eyes. "You really think that I should don't you?" Universe smirked.  
  
Charon smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Why of course you should!" she exclaimed. "To be able to sing so beautifully is a lovely gift! Singing is like dancing for the voice and you are wonderful at it. Go ahead and do it Universe!"  
  
Universe opened her mouth but still she hesitated, still not yet convinced.  
  
"Universe..." Estrella squeaked suddenly and Universe looked down at her.  
  
The kitten dropped lightly to her feet out of Charon's arms and scurried forward and jumped up into Universe's arms where she sat and looked up at the purple princess's face with her wide green eyes. "Universe sing!" Estrella said firmly and so it was settled.  
  
Universe gave a huge sigh of resignation as she gave in. "Okay you two. I'll do it."   
  
Charon's face lit up as Estrella purred delightedly and jumped back down to the floor. "Splendid!" she exclaimed as she took Universe's hands in her own. "It will be fantastic Universe! You'll see!"  
  
The rest of the night after that passed after what seemed like an age or more as Universe worried more and more about the reception her singing would receive tomorrow. Eventually she managed to sink into an anxious sleep as she gazed drowsily up at the sky...when she woke up the big day had arrived.  
  
At first Universe lay on the grass on her side with a sleepy smile on her face as she blinked her droopy eyelids. She had always loved the peaceful and quiet moments of the morning in between sleeping and waking. There was nothing she had to do yet and absolutely nothing for her to worry about...nothing in the whole world had anything to do with her until she had woken up.  
  
It was a glorious feeling.  
  
Universe gave a pleasant sigh and moved slowly and gently to rest on her other side and then wriggled her shoulders comfortably against the grass she was lying on. Something seemed to be trying to sneak into the back of her mind. There was something important she was going to do today, she realised as she looked up lazily at the star-filled sky.  
  
This was a special day. But what could possibly be so...it all came flooding to her in massive sweeping of clarity.  
  
Universe leapt up with a gasp of shock and her eyes were wide as she propped herself up on the grass of the garden on all fours. "Oh...holy HELL!!" she breathed in horror as she remembered.  
  
Today was the anniversary of Queen Serenity's coronation! It was Serenity's Queenship day! The day when the princesses performed!  
  
And now it was the day that she would sing for Queen Serenity. Universe swore to the heavens as she finally released her breath...she was going to sing today.  
  
Her heart had begun to beat at an incredibly uncomfortable rate - once again she found herself marvelling at the way her nerves seemed to work. She had fought men and women, beasts and monsters throughout every corner of the galaxy, seen heathen-like rituals in a dark temple, heard the screams of a drowning girl, and been to a planet on which the people wore bizarre masks and claimed to have mysterious powers and now here she was shivering like a ducked cat at the mere thought of singing before Queen Serenity.  
  
Universe was sure that she would never understand the way her mind worked. Groaning she rose to her feet as she stomped over to her dress which lay folded up on a tuft of grass.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oh there you are!" Charon exclaimed as Universe finally appeared in the parlour where she was finishing her breakfast.  
  
Estrella looked up from where she was sitting on Charon's lap and nibbling at what the princess did not eat herself and spotted Universe standing there. "Uniiiiiveeeeerse!" she squealed.   
  
Universe absent-mindedly patted the kitten on the back of the head. "When do we do it?" she asked Charon abruptly.  
  
Charon looked at her in curiosity. "You seem rather tense Universe." she remarked mildly.  
  
"No I'm not." she snapped back. "I just wanna get this done as quickly as possible. So when does it happen?"   
  
"Venus told me that the revelries begin in the evening." Charon said softly - there was a smile on her face as she accurately predicted what Universe's reaction would be.  
  
"Oh GREAT!!" Universe moaned as her face fell. "Perfect! Incredible! Absolutely fantastic!"  
  
"And that is not all." Charon added smiling up at universe. "The Moon Princess will begin followed by Mercury, Mars and then Venus followed by Jupiter and then I will go up. Yours will be the closing performance Universe so you had better do your best and put everything you have into it!"  
  
Universe groaned again and Charon gazed at her thoughtfully. "You know Universe, you shouldn't be so anxious about it." she said reprovingly. "It is meant to be fun you know! Just stop worrying about doing well and enjoy yourself as well!"  
  
"Forget it? How CAN I?!" Universe growled. "They'll all be there watching..."  
  
"You never sang when you were a Star Raider?" Charon asked curiously.  
  
"Are you kidding?! of course not!" Universe spluttered. "They'd have thought I was a pussy!"   
  
"Pardon?" Charon was confused.  
  
Estrella stared blankly at Universe. "What wrong?" she wondered in confusion. "Kittens good!"  
  
"Never mind..." Universe sighed as she shook her head wearily.  
  
"Listen, like I said Universe don't think about what anybody thinks." Charon told her seriously. "Just do it for yourself as well as for Queen Serenity. She will love it and what is more so will you. You will see."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that very evening...  
  
"Thank you very much! I appreciate your sentiments." Serenity smiled pleasantly as she waved away one of her guests who was over-complimenting her. "Please enjoy yourself tonight."  
  
Queen Serenity took a long sweeping look around the ball room and sighed as she shook her head resignedly. Just about every member of her court and most of the hundreds of guests whom she had invited, quite a lot of who she hardly knew or as in most cases she didn't even know at all had made it.  
  
Serenity smiled in bemusement as she gazed around at her vast array of guests. She was not even going to try to guess just how many of these friends, acquaintances and total strangers had already congratulated her tonight on the success and prosperity of her Queenship which had begun several years ago on this very night, the night of her coronation.  
  
The queen would have rather that nobody made any fuss about her anniversary but when she had objected back on the day her advisors had first suggested it they had all insisted that there ought to be an annual celebration of her coronation as Queen every year. In the end she had eventually given in and with a resigned sigh she had waved her head dismissively and so the yearly anniversary day of her coronation had been conceived.  
  
From that day on she had been obliged for one day of every year to submit herself to the endless stream of pleasantries and compliments on her rulership that this day entailed. She would smile and exchange pleasantries with her guests but all the time she wished that the whole day could simply be over.  
  
Still there were good points about today for it had become a kind of tradition that each of the princesses of her court would one at a time put on a sort of entertainment for her. This was quite pleasant and well worth all of the long and uninvolving conversations that this day brought every year.  
  
As she thought about the princesses a look of thoughtful curiosity crossed Queen Serenity's face as something that she had not considered crossed her mind. What would Universe do?  
  
The question was quite fascinating and she found herself wondering very interestedly about what Universe was going to do tonight...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Just a few minutes before we go out!" Venus giggled quite beside herself with happy excitement. "Oooh I just can't wait!"  
  
Just as the blonde-haired princess said there was now only five minutes remaining until the settled time when the princesses would begin to head out one by one and then the entertainment would commence.   
  
At the moment Venus was in a small room at the back of the ball room along with Mercury, Mars and the Moon Princess. Mercury had finished writing her poem the night before and although she was a little nervous she was quite ready to recite it. Estrella was also with them since Charon seemed to be somewhere else at that moment and she was just as overwhelmed with excitement and anticipation as Venus as she waited for the upcoming events. This was the first day of its kind that had come since Estrella had been born and she was loving it.  
  
Venus stroked the kitten as she purred. "Dear little Estrella!" she laughed brightly. "You're excited as well aren't you?" Suddenly the Venusian noticed for the first time that Charon, Jupiter and Universe were all absent. "Say...does anyone know where the others are?" she asked slightly worried. "We don't have long to go now!"  
  
"Charon noticed that Universe wasn't here so she asked Jupiter to help her find her." Mars informed her.  
  
Mercury looked up at the mention of Universe's name. "Do any of you know if Universe has decided about what she will do tonight?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." Venus replied with a toss of her hair. "But I think that maybe Charon knows something about it. I noticed that she seemed to be all secretive and smiling about something to do with Universe because she kept giggling whenever I mentioned her name."  
  
"That's right..." Mars murmured as she gazed distantly at the floor as she sat with her hands on her lap. "She doesn't normally keep secrets from the rest of us does she?"  
  
None of the other princesses noticed that she was gazing down at the floor with a peculiar look in her eyes as she said this. There was a sombre expression on Mars' face as she thought of how close Charon seemed to be to Universe these days...  
  
On Mercury's lap Estrella suppressed a giggle. Charon had warned her that she must not say anything to anybody about Universe's song the night before. From that moment on the kitten had concentrated on not saying anything about it all day long.  
  
"Where can they be?!" Venus exclaimed. "We'll be heading out in a few minutes!"  
  
At that very moment there came a shriek from outside the room. "Let go of me! I've told you I'm not doing it!" a voice howled frantically.   
  
As the princesses all looked at each other wondering what could be happening the back door of the room suddenly flew open and in came Charon and Jupiter. And between them they dragged Universe, each with both of their arms wrapped around one of hers giving her no chance to get away. Universe was trying to tear herself free from them but both Charon and Jupiter held onto her arms tightly as they marched her in.  
  
Mercury's eyes widened as she watched them haul Universe into the room and hold her tightly as she tried to escape. "What are you doing?!" she accused them.  
  
"We found her hiding in an upstairs room." Charon told the others with a smile. "But she's not going to get out of this."  
  
"I'm not doing it!" Universe screamed as she tried to throw them off but failed. "let me go! I'm not doing it!"  
  
"You are wrong Universe! You ARE going to do it!" Charon told her with a smile. "Hold her Jupiter!"  
  
"You bet!" Jupiter grinned as Universe squirmed in her grip - there was a vindictive pleasure on her face as she grappled with the shorter and less muscular girl. "Ungrateful little brat." She growled as she brought her mouth close to Universe' ear as she held her in a vice-like arm-lock. "After all she's done for you you're thinking of begrudging the Queen a little bit of pleasure? Think again…you're going to turn out just like the rest of us."  
  
"Jupiter!" exclaimed the Moon Princess who looked appalled by her friends viciousness. "That is unfair!"  
  
Jupiter just grunted while Charon flinched – she'd been hoping that by bringing Jupiter along to help her find Universe and get her to come she might be able to heal the rift that divided her between her friends…however things had deteriorated so quickly once they had tracked Universe down that she was now forced to realise that it had not been one of her greatest ideas.  
  
"You bitch!" Universe growled as she winced and stopped struggling as Jupiter's accusation of selfishness and ingratitude hit her like a barbed arrow to the heart – a moment of uncomfortable silence passed, Mercury biting her lip as she stared at he clearly agitated friend, Venus looking distressed and Mars looking uncomfortable.  
  
"What is it that she doesn't want to do so badly?!" Venus exclaimed as she stared at the writhing girl.  
  
"Wait and see Venus." was all Charon would tell her.  
  
Venus had no time to ask her again for at that very moment she realised what the time was and gasped in sheer delight. "It's TIME!!!" she shrieked and jumped up and down in joy. "It's finally time!!!"  
  
Sure enough the time had finally arrived for the princesses to entertain Queen Serenity.  
  
"I suppose that I ought to go first?" the Moon Princess suggested as she picked up her beautiful golden flute from the table and rose to her feet.  
  
"Sure!" Venus smiled at her encouragingly.   
  
"Go right ahead!" Charon agreed. "We'll all be watching you from here so you just make sure that you do your best!"  
  
The Moon Princess smiled prettily as she walked out of the room and into the ball room. The other princesses crowded around the door to listen to her playing and Charon and Jupiter both hustled the struggling Universe along with them.  
  
"You'll enjoy this Universe." Venus whispered. "The Moon Princess plays the flute so very well!"  
  
Universe growled...  
  
The Moon Princess stood tall and gracefully as straight and proud as the trunk of an ancient tree as she stood before her mother and pretended that the congregation of noblemen and women was not there so that she would not be so nervous about playing in front of them.  
  
The Moon Princess curtsied for her mother gracefully. "Mother I would like to play my flute for you." She declared in a clear and ringing voice. "May I?"  
  
Serenity smiled proudly at her daughter and gave her a nod of encouragement. "Why of course you may my dear." she said warmly. "Please do so."  
  
The Moon Princess nodded and with that she raised her flute to her lips and instantly and sweet melody began to play.  
  
Venus sighed with pleasure as she and the others all listened to the glorious and heartening melody as the Moon Princess played her flute. "She plays so beautifully!" she breathed in pleasure. "I wish that I could play the flute so well!"  
  
Even Universe who was still held tightly had to agree that the music played by the Moon Princess was lovely beyond comparison. The melody of her flute playing was so soothing and sweet and during its duration even universe broke off struggling with her captors to listen to it. Regrettably the music finally ceased and there was applause.  
  
"I suppose that I should go next." Mercury murmured quite nervously as she stepped forward.  
  
"You'll do great Mercury so don't worry about it!" Venus encouraged the Mercurian.  
  
Universe looked at her friend warmly. "Do your best sweetie!" she told her as she forgot her situation for the time being.  
  
The Moon Princess blushed as she curtsied amidst the thunderous applause.  
  
Serenity smiled proudly at her daughter as she leant forward to kiss her on the cheek. "That was lovely my darling." she told her daughter.  
  
The Moon Princess smiled. "Thank you mother." She replied.  
  
Mercury walked into the ball room looking extremely nervous and shy as she clasped her hands behind her back.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled kindly at the blue-haired princess as she walked up to stand beside her daughter and curtsied for her. "Your majesty I have devised a poem which I would like very much to recite to you." Mercury murmured as she went deep pink. "May I?"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled fondly at the shy girl and nodded. "Of course you may." she said warmly. "I would be honoured to listen to it Mercury."  
  
Mercury nodded and almost anxiously she began to recite the poem that she had spent a long night and most of the previous evening on.  
  
"I AM  
  
I am unique and special and myself.  
  
I wonder about life and what's to come.  
  
I hear laughter through troubled times.  
  
I see smiles in tears.  
  
I want happiness and self-satisfaction.  
  
I am unique and special and myself  
  
I pretend to be strong and somewhere along the line  
  
I have become what I pretended.  
  
I feel light as a feather when I do things I enjoy.  
  
I touch on contentment and serenity everyday.  
  
I worry about whether I do my best.  
  
I cry over silly things and big things alike.  
  
I am unique and special and myself.  
  
I understand that life goes on so we must make the best of everyday.  
  
I say live life to its fullest because you only get this chance, this here and now.  
  
I dream about the future, my dreams and my goals.  
  
I try to be optimistic.  
  
I hope to make a difference.  
  
I am unique and special and myself."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Universe put the tips of her forefingers to her lips as she whistled as loudly as she could in applause to Mercury's poem. Then she remembered what was happening and Charon retightened their hold of her arms as she began struggling again.  
  
"You are next mars!" Venus informed the raven-haired Martian who nodded in response.  
  
"Good luck Mars!" Charon called after her as she stepped through the door.  
  
Mars glanced back through the doorway and smiled gratefully at the Charonian. "Thanks!" 


	14. The Strength of Friendship

Author Notes: Before we push on I just have to thank one of my friends for letting me use her poem in the last chapter. I can write I guess but when it comes to poetry so thanks again Jess! 'Fraid I can't take credit for the song that Mars sings either – I 'borrowed' it from the Sailor Moon Crystal Scout guide-book. It's about Prince Darien and the Moon Princess but I thought that it'd be really appropriate for Mars so…  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The Strength of Friendship  
  
As she stepped across the Ball Room floor Mars's face was perfectly cool, calm, collected and composed.   
  
The Martian princess was so level-headed that one would have imagined that she and Serenity were the only two people in the room when in fact every single one of the guests were staring at her. Indifferent and uninvolved with them Mars curtsied for Queen Serenity. "I would like to sing an old folk song from my planet for your benefit your Majesty." The raven-haired Princess declared in a steady voice, not being one for saying more than was necessary. "A classic song for the lovers present tonight."  
  
Just as she had done so often since the first time she had met Mars, Queen Serenity marvelled at her stern uprightness – but even though she had been to Mars many times and knew all of its native songs she was looking forward already to the prospect of hearing the dark-haired princess sing.  
  
"Then I would be happy for you to do so." She replied gravely though the twinkle never left her eyes.  
  
With a nod Mars completed the formalities she had learnt off-heart when she had been young and began to sing with perfect calm as if the many other people in the room weren't hanging on her every single word and action. Deepening her voice a touch so that it became incredibly dusky she began to sing the words as she gracefully turned so that her voice would be heard by the entire room.  
  
"Two of us in the dream  
  
Surrounded by the Stars  
  
We weren't shy  
  
When we were friends  
  
But there was a moment  
  
When I thought you were the only one  
  
I am beautiful only for you  
  
Love has the power to change  
  
I close my eyes and hold myself  
  
How can I share with you the beating of my heart?  
  
On the way home   
  
I wave my hand cheerfully  
  
Because I didn't want to say goodbye  
  
I show you my smile  
  
Two of us in the dream  
  
I am close to you  
  
And deliver my love to you  
  
I believe something nice will happen tomorrow  
  
Love has the power to change  
  
I close my eyes and hold myself  
  
How can I share with you the beating of my heart?  
  
Queen Serenity's smile was delighted as she softly hummed along with the melody of the song in such perfect time with Mars's voice that nobody even realised that she was doing so. Serenity had heard this song being performed during her very first visit to Mars to see the Princess when she had been very young but she had never heard it sung like this before.  
  
"I see that you are well immersed in the passion of your culture Mars." She commented with a wry smile. "Your people could not possibly wish for a more dutiful Princess."  
  
And though her face remained perfectly regal and dignified Mars smiled as she basked in the praise of the court – and of the Queen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"That was splendid!" Charon breathed in delight as she watched Mars going over to join Mercury and the Moon Princess on the other side of the ball room. "Didn't you think so Universe?"  
  
Universe nodded but her face was sombre – she'd enjoyed the song but now she felt sure that her own could not measure up to it. Her own song didn't even have any words…  
  
"Well then...now it's MY turn!" Venus' eyes were shining as she quivered with excitement. "It's my turn at last! I can't believe that it's finally my turn! Wish me luck everybody!"  
  
"Do well." Jupiter told her.  
  
"Good luck Venus! I just know that you'll be perfect out there!" Charon beamed.  
  
"Aww thank you Charon!" Venus smiled happily at her Charonian friend.  
  
"You are most welcome Venus! Oh and Venus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's your turn now...remember?" Charon reminded her gently.  
  
Venus' eyes widened in shock and she gasped in panic. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" she gasped and spun on her heel and raced out of the door leaving Charon and Jupiter to struggle to keep Universe in the room...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Serenity's face was adorned with a smile of pleasure as Venus eagerly hurried up and curtsied before her so quickly that she barely saw her do it.  
  
Venus was blushing and grinning excitedly as she spoke. "O Majesty I wish to tell you the tale of the Outer Moon Princess." She announced extravagantly with a radiant smile on her face. "If it pleases you then I shall begin."  
  
"You may proceed Princess." Serenity assented as she wondered just how many heads the blonde Princess would turn when she was a little older.  
  
Venus positively swelled up as she became the absolute centre of attention. As the blonde-haired Princess began to tell her story a hush descended over the courtiers for not everybody present that night had yet heard the legend that had been based on the green-haired Princess who had come to live in the Moon Kingdom during Pluto's war with Palazea.  
  
"This tale begins on a day that brought great joy but also sorrow to the King and Queen of Charon, the moon of Pluto…the Sixteenth Birthday of their only son Prince Char. For it was this day that their son became a man and no longer needed their guidance in order to live his life. Their dearest wish was that they might have at least one more child to care for just as they had their son but sadly Chara believed that she would now never have the chance to bear another child. But destiny chose to grant the Queen her fondest desire – a few days after Char came of age Queen Chara was shopping in the local market place disguised as a normal woman so that she would be able to truly be one of her people if only for a short while. It happened when she unexpectedly turned and bumped into a little girl who seemed barely five years old. Immediately the girl looked at Chara's belly and before the Queen had even had a chance to say anything she reached out and placed her gently hand on it.  
  
"Your Majesty are you happy now that you are with child?" she said in a sweet voice.  
  
Of course Chara was so surprised that the little girl knew who she was that she did not realise just what she had said to her until she was out of sight but even after she had returned to the palace the Queen could not quite forget about the little girl and what she had said. Time went by and then one day to the joy and incredulity of herself and her husband the King, Chara discovered she was indeed pregnant – just as the strange sweet-voiced girl had said the Queen now carried a new child sleeping beneath her heart. Now while she was happy Chara was also curious about the mysterious girl who had known that she would soon bear another child and requested that she be found and brought to the palace so that the Queen might ask her name. Her personal guards searched for her but to no avail so next Chara had her advisors try to find the girl she had described – however their search proved to be no more fruitful. Then one evening when Queen Chara had begun to give up all hope of finding her the little girl came to her. Chara had been sleeping in her bed, dreaming about her new child when a gentle breeze awoke her which was very strange since she knew that she had closed her window before going to sleep. Slowly and thoughtfully the Queen sat up and there at the bottom of the bed stood the girl who had foretold her happiness and also given her much mystery. As the girl smiled the Queen took her image in and could not help but think that the child looked quite similar to how she herself had looked when she had been a girl – the same hair as alike to the heart of a dark emerald but her eyes were of the palest blue.  
  
"Please tell me – who are you?" the Queen murmured and the little girl gave a ringing laugh.  
  
"I am your daughter from the future." She told her. "The child you now carry will one day grow to be me. I must leave you now but remember what you have felt over the last week and never forget that everybody must live for somebody else to teach them everything that life taught them. A person to whom they can teach love."  
  
Chara wanted to ask how she could be here but another breeze interrupted her – when the drapes were still once more the little girl was gone and she did not see her again for a very long time. Months flew by and just as she had been promised the Queen finally gave birth to a lovely baby girl. The King and Queen's daughter was named Princess Charon and every day she filled them with great pride and joy. As time grew she was cared for by her parents and protected by her brother and by her eighth Birthday she had grown into the exact image of the beautiful girl who had appeared to Chara all those years ago to give her new hope when her heart had been sad. Soft skin, hair the same length and colour as her mother's and eyes so pale that they shone like ice. She was warm-hearted friendly and loved animals and flowers.  
  
Princess Charon was loved by her mother, her father and her elder brother and all the people of the Outer Moon. And this everybody is the tale of the precious Outer Moon Princess who name means the same as hope and new life and here is an end for it." Venus finally stopped talking and waited to see what everybody thought of her story – she had added her own touches to her telling of the legend especially for this night and her heart pounded as she waited to find out whether or not it had been well received…   
  
Then she heard the faint far-off sound of one person clapping – she later found out that this was Universe – and soon everybody was applauding her tale.  
  
As Venus breathed a deep sigh of relief and grinned, blushing with sheer pleasure Queen Serenity smiled at her. "I enjoyed hearing your voice so impassioned Venus." She told the blonde Princess seriously. "Very well done."  
  
Venus swelled with pride and curtsied quickly again. "Thank you Queen Serenity!!" she exclaimed. "Thank you! Can I go now? I have to go and find out whether Charon liked it!"  
  
Serenity grinned as she noticed that in her excitement Venus had dropped her regal speech. "Of course Venus." She gave the blonde-haired Princess permission, thinking all the while about just how far this girl would go in court in a few years time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"HERE I AM AGAIN!!!" Venus screamed ecstatically as she charged back into the room in a breathless state as she laughed in delight. "How did I do everyone?! How did I do?!"  
  
"You were fantastic Venus!" Charon gushed. "You did so well out there!"  
  
"Way to go!" Jupiter enthused.  
  
"Universe don't you have anything to say to Venus?" Charon exclaimed as she tried to look at Universe's face.  
  
However Universe seemed to have become suddenly quite empty and she avoided meeting Charon's gaze.  
  
"Yes...!" Venus sighed dreamily as she smiled in contentment. "Oh I can't wait until next time! And it's still a whole year away!"  
  
Oh, Jesus... Universe thought haggardly.  
  
"Okay me next!" Jupiter said. "Hey Venus hold onto this!" she added nodding at Universe's arm which she was holding.  
  
"Sure!" Venus nodded as she wrapped her arms tightly around Universe's so that Jupiter could let go at last. "Say don't wriggle so much Universe! I can hardly keep hold of you!"  
  
"Oh Jupiter could you do one thing for me when you're done?" Charon asked as Jupiter was leaving the room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tell Mercury to come in here."  
  
A short while later…  
  
Jupiter concluded her ice-skating performance with a pirouette that only just fell short from matching Charon's grace and bowed with a flourish.  
  
As the court applauded the brown-haired Princess's performance Queen Serenity smiled, impressed by Jupiter's display of physical prowess. Walking away from the balcony that had been prepared especially so that the entire court would be able to watch Jupiter's ice-skating display Serenity met the tallest of the Princesses as she sauntered back with her skates slung over her shoulder.  
  
"How'd I do?" Jupiter inquired.  
  
"You were incredible Jupiter!" Mercury complimented enthusiastically.  
  
Queen Serenity patted Jupiter's shoulder. "Well done." She said warmly knowing that the brown-haired girl would be embarrassed if she said too much.  
  
Jupiter smiled feeling pleased by her approval and then remembered her promise and went over to Mercury.  
  
"Say Mercury, Charon asked me to give you a message from her."  
  
The blue-haired girl looked curiously at her as she wondered what it could be. "Oh? And what is it?" she inquired.  
  
"She wants you to go and talk to Universe – she's still being a little un-cooperative." Jupiter replied with a grunt.  
  
Mercury's face clouded with concern. "I see…" she murmured as she thought about her friend. "Thank you Jupiter…I will go at once."  
  
Serenity who had overheard the exchange went over to Jupiter as the blue-haired Princess walked away. "Is there anything the matter?" she asked, a look of concern on her face.  
  
Jupiter jumped. "Oh erm…I don't think so your Majesty!" she gulped.  
  
The Queen looked keenly at her and then decided to let the matter drop.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I suppose that I should be going out there now." Charon's voice was slightly nervous. "I do hope that Queen Serenity will enjoy my dancing..."  
  
"Of course she will! I've seen you Charon!" Venus exclaimed. "You're the best dancer in the galaxy remember?"  
  
Charon and Venus were now sitting on a comfortable couch. They still had their arms wrapped tightly around Universe's but the purple haired princess had tired herself out by now and simply sat between them miserably looking at the floor. Estrella was sitting in her lap and the kitten was looking up at her weary expression as she wondered what could possibly be wrong with Universe.  
  
"So I guess that this is nearly it!" Venus remarked after a while. "After you Charon, it will be time for Universe to take her turn. It's almost time for her mystery performance at last."  
  
"Oh yes. You'll enjoy this Venus believe me." Charon smiled. "Won't she Estrella?"  
  
"Pretty song!" Estrella laughed.  
  
Venus looked at Universe in surprise. "Song? You sings?" she exclaimed and then as Universe remained silent she looked back at Charon again. "Really?"  
  
"Oh Estrella you spoiled the surprise!" Charon tutted as she gently scolded the kitten. "That's right Venus. She can sing a song that is so beautiful that it makes you want to cry with happiness. Believe me you'll love it."  
  
Venus gazed curiously at Universe who stared fixedly at the floor. "Well I'd never have believed it!" she laughed merrily. "I'm looking forward to hearing it already..."  
  
"I'm not doing it." Universe's voice was thick and nearly a silent whisper.   
  
Her eyes were bleak and sombre as she gazed at the floor. Something strange about the way she had spoken caught at Charon and Venus' hearts and they both looked at her in surprise. They suddenly noticed how forlorn Universe's face was as she stared steadily ahead avoiding their eyes. Universe suddenly seemed to be so vulnerable...   
  
"Hey!" Charon said in concern as she turned to sit facing Universe. "What's wrong?"  
  
At first Universe did not respond but after a while she spoke again. "I'm not doing it." she whispered in a delicate and trembly voice. "I won't do it."   
  
"But why?" Venus cooed as she gazed compassionately at her. "Why not sing if you're so good at it?"  
  
Universe simply closed her eyes and hung her head. As she sat in a miserable silence Charon and Venus both unwrapped their arms from around Universe's without saying anything - they knew that she would not try to run away.  
  
"Oh Universe I'm sorry!" Charon exclaimed as she looked anxiously at the silent girl. "You don't have to do this if you really don't want to. I should not have tried to force you and I am sorry. But listen. You love to sing and you sing so beautifully so you should do so not only for Queen Serenity but also for yourself."  
  
Universe did not reply. In fact she was quieter than she had been before Charon had spoken.  
  
Estrella piped up on Universe's lap. "Universe...song pretty! Universe sing!"  
  
Venus knew without needing to think about it that it was up to her to say something to help as well.  
  
"That's right Universe!" she agreed and nodded her blonde head in agreement with these sentiments. "I'm sure that your song is lovely and I'd really love to hear it. You should do it!"  
  
Universe had listened to all of them but she just did not know what to do...  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
Mercury now stood in the doorway gazing at Universe anxiously. Her eyes were deeply concerned as she looked upon her friend who seemed to be so unhappy and lost. "What's wrong with her?" she exclaimed as she went over to Universe at once.  
  
"We do not know." Charon replied in complete honesty as she and Venus both rose to their feet to leave them both alone together. "Talk to her Mercury. I just know that she will open up to you!"  
  
Mercury nodded without once taking her eyes from Universe. "Very well. It is your turn now Charon." she told the Charonian.  
  
"Thank you. I shall go at once." Charon's enthusiasm revived on the spot although some of her anxiety did as well.  
  
With that she walked out of the room with Venus flanking her. The Charonian left Estrella on Universe's lap thinking that perhaps the kitten may be able to help.  
  
When they were alone Mercury sat next to Universe on the couch and looked at her face. "Universe please tell me what is wrong." she said tenderly. "Please?"  
  
Universe finally opened her eyes unable to resist the voice of Mercury and she turned to gaze tearfully at her. Mercury gazed at her and for some reason the sight of Universe in tears did not shock her as much as it really should have done.  
  
"Let me help you Universe." Mercury whispered as she took her hands into her own and looked into her eyes. "Don't hide your feelings from me."  
  
Universe sighed. "I can't do it Mercury." she whispered. "Please...don't make me!"  
  
Mercury's face was surprised. "Universe you don't have to do anything you don't want to! But what can't you do?"  
  
"Sing." Universe explained simply. "They'd have thought I was a pussy!"  
  
For a moment the Mercurian looked confused. "A puss..." she repeated blankly and then she understood what her friend really meant - the pain and fear told her the meaning of the word even though she didn't understand it. "You mean...but who would have thought that? You are the bravest person I know!"  
  
Universe lowered her eyes and did not reply as the tears trickled down her face.  
  
Mercury blinked at her as she read something in Universe's eyes that the purple haired girl did not want her to see. "Do you mean them? The Star Raiders?"  
  
Universe closed her eyes and started to cry silently.  
  
Mercury stared at the weeping girl and then a look of rage appeared on her face. "Oh how DARE they" she suddenly exclaimed and her voice was choked as she was caught between anger and sympathy.  
  
Universe looked up surprised by the blue-haired princess's angry voice.  
  
Mercury's lip was trembling as she fought to keep herself from crying. "Mercury?" Universe whispered in a subdued voice as she forgot her own turmoil.  
  
"How could they?" Mercury demanded as her tears ran down her cheeks as she cried for her friend. "How could they put so much pressure on you like that? They would not let you be yourself! How horrible! How could they do that to you?"  
  
Universe gasped in the face of this outburst of both fury and compassion. "Mercury..." she whispered putting her hand to the blue haired princess's cheek and stroking it gently as she could not think of a thing to say.  
  
What Mercury had just said to her had had a deep effect on her. The Star Raiders had never allowed her to be herself? She nearly laughed silently at this fancy but before she could she stopped. Was Mercury right? Was that really how it had been? Were her tough and fierce image and speech the way she really was? Were they the real her at all?  
  
Universe began to think deeply about all of this. So had she EVER really been the real her during her early life with the Star Raiders? Were all of these strange and unfamiliar and sometimes frightening feelings that she had begun to feel recently all parts of the person she really was finally coming through now that she had time to think and the chance to be herself?  
  
Just thinking about it made her eyes widen. How extraordinary...   
  
For all those years she had never once been herself...none of her 'real' attitudes which she'd been trying to keep intact during her stay here had been real at all.  
  
Mercury's eyes hardened. "Sing Universe!" she suddenly ordered in a hard voice. "Sing! You deserve to be allowed to! Forget about them and do it for they are no longer a part of your life and you never have to worry about what they would think!"  
  
The Mercurian's eyes were brilliant and determined and to Universe she was the most beautiful person in the world in that moment.  
  
The look in Mercury's eyes took her breath away. "Okay." she finally gave in - for real this time. "I will. But only if you come with me. I can do anything if you're with me, if you're by my side."  
  
Mercury wiped away her tears as she nodded at once. "Of course I will." she promised. "Dry your eyes Universe. You do not want Queen Serenity to see that you have been crying now do you?"  
  
"Nah." Universe dried her eyes and rose to her feet. "Let go then. Charon's probably finished by now. C'mon Estie."  
  
Estrella nodded sombrely.  
  
"I have." Universe and Mercury looked up to see Charon standing in the doorway as they rose to their feet, Universe with Estrella cradled in her arms.  
  
Charon had danced before Queen Serenity with elegance and the grace she had attained from the years of dedicated but moreover loving practice and she had done so projecting much joy into her role. But as she had moved lightly and pirouetted she had never once ceased to think of Universe's anguish. But now she could see that her faith in Mercury's ability to touch Universe's heart had not been in vain.  
  
"Have you made your decision?" Charon asked simply as she gazed at Universe.  
  
The question was pointless - she could see in Universe's eyes that Mercury had already moved her to action.  
  
Universe took one long deep breath and then released it in a deep and shaky breath. "Yeah." she nodded and bit her lip. "I'll do it."  
  
Charon gave her a glad smile and nodded encouragingly. "Finally." was all she said but she breathed it contentedly.  
  
Universe gave a sigh of resignation. "Okay...let's do it." she said with a look of determination that suddenly appeared in her eyes.  
  
It was strange but she had fought unimaginably terrifying monsters throughout the universe and this whole thing had proved to be so much more difficult for her to do. It was so strange how life worked and she would never understand it...  
  
"That's right Universe." Mercury whispered wrapping both of her arms around on of Universe's. "Don't worry about a thing. I shall be right there with you."  
  
Universe smiled gratefully. "Thanks." she whispered as she switched Estrella so that she was holding the kitten under one arm so that she could stroke the blue rose behind Mercury's ear which the blue haired princess had never taken off. "What great mates I've got."  
  
She wasn't joking.  
  
"Universe...I asked Katarina to sort a few things out for you especially for this night." Charon said as she went right up to her.  
  
Universe gave the Charonian princess a surprised blink as she noticed for the first time that she was holding something that was folded up over her arms and covered from sight by a large sheet.  
  
"What?" Universe wondered.  
  
Charon smiled and looked suddenly excited as she uncovered whatever it was she was carrying.   
  
As the sheet fell to the floor Mercury and Universe stared in absolute surprise at what Charon had folded over her arms. A pure white opera gown made from beautiful silk and lace, a pair of silken white shoulder length gloves. A pair of white sandals with ties that looked long enough to tie up above Universe's ankles in a cross pattern. An ebony hair-band and a hairbrush sat on the top of the dress.  
  
Universe was speechless as she gazed at them - after a few seconds of perfect and utter silence she raised her eyes to gaze questioningly at Charon.  
  
Charon's eyes sparkled warmly as she smiled at her. "You may as well change into them since I went to the trouble of getting them." she remarked.  
  
Universe seemed to have lost her voice as she stared at Charon as though she had been struck by lightning. Mercury squeezed Universe's arm and Universe looked at her friend who gave her a sweet smile and nodded her head in encouragement.  
  
Universe looked back at Charon. "How were you going to get me into them before all of this happened?" she asked not really caring since she knew that it didn't matter. 


	15. An Echo from the Past

Chapter Fourteen  
An Echo From the Past...

Universe crossed the floor of the ballroom and the white gown flowed around her as she moved. Charon was relieved and happy as she and Mercury walked behind her. Mercury had succeeded where she herself never could have.

Universe curtsied gracefully for Queen Serenity and she moved with pride and grace. Serenity gazed at her purple haired charge in sheer wonder.

Once again Universe had undergone a transformation. Charon and Mercury had undressed her in the back room and put her in the silk opera gown and gloves. Universe was now wearing the sandals and the ties were done up above her ankles. Finally her hair which Mercury had brushed and now flowed wavily down her back was held back by the beautiful headband.

Serenity smiled softly as Universe stood up again before her. She felt so proud of Universe in that moment and something she saw in her eyes told her that somehow she had come a long way this evening.

"Queen Serenity I have a song...it might not be much but I have known it all my life." her purple-haired Princess's voice was cool and steady. "If you would like to hear it then I'd like to sing it for you."

Serenity smiled proudly. "I would love to hear your song." she replied beaming. "Sing Universe." 

Universe gave a nod and Estrella and Charon leaned forward eagerly. Universe breathed deeply and the knot in her stomach was suddenly gone. Actually it had been gone since she and the others had come out of the back room...until now she just hadn't noticed. She began to sing in front of all the people of the royal court for Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity's eyes widened and her breath left her as listened to Universe's beautiful voice. Mercury felt tears running down her cheeks but for a very different reason this time. Jupiter's eyes were amazed. Who would have known that Universe was capable of something so beautiful? Everyone in the room was taken away by the haunting song and the Princess's beautiful voice. Venus - ever quick to laughter and emotion - actually wept as she listened.

The song finally ended and time waited. Wordlessly Queen Serenity leaned towards Universe. Universe's eyes expressed a lot as the queen kissed her soundly on the forehead.

Stepping back Serenity regarded her for a long time. "Why in the world did you not tell me that you could sing?" she asked simply, then she smiled. "That was beautiful Universe. You must sing for us again some time."

Universe nodded slowly. "I'm a fighter not an opera singer!" she suddenly laughed.

Serenity laughed as well. "Perhaps. Oh and you look very pretty Universe." she told her sincerely and her eyes shone warmly at the girl who stood in front of her.

That comment hit Universe far harder than any insult could possibly have done and as she stared speechlessly at the Queen, Mercury quietly approached her and linking arms with her led the purple-haired girl tactfully away.

As she was led Universe just happened to meet the eyes of Duchess Ashral who was staring at her, hands on hips – the Princess had not seen Ashral since she had forced herself to apologise to her and her son and the sight of the Duchess' pursed lips and frosty eyes made Universe grin evilly.

Her blood boiled at the sight of this woman – following Serenity's quiet suggestion, she has asked Charon for the story behind Ashral's absence from Court and the Psychic Princess had warily given it.

If Universe had despised the Duchess before their first meeting then she viewed her as a mortal enemy after hearing about the Lyanore-skin coat that the noblewoman had once owned…

Wearing the skin of a LYANORE was little better than wearing the flayed flesh of another human being…actually, no, it was infinitely WORSE.

It was sealed…Universe hated Ashral.

"Hiya – how've you been?" the purple-haired Princess asked cheekily as she passed the Duchess.

Ashral stared after her for a moment and then turned away and tossed her head as if to say that she hadn't REALLY wanted the Princess who looked so lovely in white silk and sang like a bird as her daughter-in-law anyway…but it wasn't as fun when it didn't infuriate somebody.

"That was wonderful Universe!" Venus exclaimed as she rushed forward to meet them. "Just wonderful Universe! How did you do it?!"

Universe ignored her as she looked at Mercury who simply gazed wordlessly back at her – her blue eyes serene as she returned her grateful look. "Thanks." The purple-haired girl said in the end.

"No…" Mercury shook her head. "Thank YOU Universe."

Then Universe gave a sudden laugh. "Do you know what Mercury? You're way stronger than I can ever hope to be!"

Venus giggled as she thought about something. "Did you see those ladies in the front row?" she exclaimed between her bouts of laughter. "Well your song absolutely DESTROYED them!!!"

Queen Serenity watched as they all laughed merrily at Venus's remark and she smiled as she saw Universe enjoying herself with the others and she was delighted that the purple-haired girl was feeling unconditionally happy in the company of her friends.

The queen did not completely understand the reason for the sudden renewal of Universe's confidence to sing for her in front of the Royal Court nor the reason for her hiding her beautiful singing for so long. However as she watched Universe laughing with the other Princesses she knew that her new-found happiness and willingness to stop hiding her lovely gift had surely been brought about by the friendships of Charon and Mercury.

Mercury and Charon had flanked Universe as the three of them had walked towards her offering the purple haired girl support and encouragement with every step and Universe had positively glowed with courage and she had flowed with a confident grace as she had basked in their friendship and love for her.

Queen Serenity felt happy as she watched Universe flourishing in the company of her dearest friends and feeling truly happy and at home for what the queen knew was the first time in her life. Universe was finally home with friends who she cherished and loved deeply. The eyes of the Queen of the Moon were relieved as she knew that Universe felt peaceful now for what may have been the first time in her life and yet there was at the same time a deep worry glimmering at the very corners of her lilac eyes.

All night a deep and ever present worry had been nagging away at her all the while...

Her eyes lingered on Charon who was laughing with the others and Serenity's face clouded slightly as she began to feel deeply worried about something that had been troubling her all night long. Where can they be? she thought anxiously as she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the contented Charon. It is growing so late now... A sad light dawned in her lilac eyes as a very unwelcome thought struck her.

Perhaps they were not coming after all. Had something happened to prevent them from being able to be here tonight?

Serenity's face was becoming more and more upset and troubled as she worried about this very upsetting possibility. As she gazed at Charon who was having such a splendid time with her friends Serenity now felt very thankful indeed that she had decided not to tell the Princess that she had invited her mother, father and brother in order for it to be left as a surprise for her.

At least now the Charonian had been spared the dreadful disappointment that Serenity was feeling herself. That was one consolation but Serenity was unable to ignore her own disappointment for she was so rarely able to be with her dearest friend Queen Chara and this was such a perfect chance for the two of them to see each other again even though it was only one night...

Serenity had been so eager for days now since she had sent Xizor to Charon with her message for them, eager to see her friend again so that they may talk about the old days they had shared together when they had been young and had had shared so much fun together. Laugh together at the old times they had spent simply being with each other. But now it seemed that it was not to be and the bitter disappointment weighed heavily in her heart. You promised that you would come... she thought sorrowfully as she gazed at Charon and her eyes were wistful.

However seeing that Universe and Charon were enjoying the night so much the queen made a real effort to hide her own unhappiness for their sakes knowing that they would not be able to enjoy themselves if they knew that she was feeling sadness. After all even though she felt disappointed about the lack of her friends presence tonight she still wanted them to have a good time and enjoy this night so she smiled despite her own sadness as she beckoned to Universe and Charon who came up to her immediately.

"Universe, Charon...I am very proud of you both. You both did very well tonight although you were both nervous and you were both absolutely splendid." she told them warmly as she smiled at them both. "Charon I am delighted to have been able to have you dance for me for the first time and I hope that you will do so again sometime very soon. You are the most graceful dancer I have ever had the pleasure to see and the reason for your natural skill is the joy you put into your performance and the years you have spent practising."

Charon blushed as she felt the compliment washing over her and she smiled prettily as she clasped both of her hands together to prevent herself from giggling in delight.

Queen Serenity smiled at her with love in her eyes as she again felt glad that Charon did not have to feel the disappointment she herself felt and then she transferred her attention to Universe. "And your song Universe - your voice was so beautiful!" she smiled as the brown eyed Princess lowered her eyes shyly as her cheeks became a pleasant pink. "I sincerely would love for you to sing for me again in the near future - you have such a natural talent that you simply must do it more often!"

Universe just smiled and said nothing as her cheeks burned but not uncomfortably.

Serenity addressed the others who were watching from where they had been standing a few moment before. "Thank you all again for your wonderful efforts tonight - now please enjoy yourselves tonight!"

With that she dismissed Universe and Charon with a wave of her hand and a smile. As Universe rejoined her Mercury linked arms with her and they both walked away from the other Princesses across the dance floor which was now packed with flocks of waltzing couples who they had to be quick on their feet and aware to walk around without collision. 

"Well that went pretty much okay." Universe remarked after a while when her blush had begun to fade and she could once more.

Mercury looked up at her and nodded. "It did." she agreed.

Universe sighed coolly and she glanced around at the area they had arrived in which she now noticed was rather clear of dancers. Her eyes sparkled in excitement as she looked at Mercury and an idea crossed her mind which she found very appealing. "Soooo...." she began in a voice that was too casual and light hearted to sound convincingly so. "What do we do now?"

Mercury looked around at nothing in particular and shrugged. "I don't know..." she murmured.

"Well - I wanna dance! C'mon you!!"

Before Mercury had the chance to object Universe had grabbed her hands in her own and was towing her into a suitably wide space with the Mercurian's gasping and struggling to wriggle free. "NO!" she exclaimed as her eyes widened. "Universe I cannot dance!!"

Universe glanced over her shoulder at her and gave a dismissive shrug. "Neither can I. So what?" "You can't?" Mercury could not hide her surprise.

"Nah. So we should be able to do badly together pretty well right?" Universe laughed. "Now c'mon!"

Mercury struggled to get away but Universe used her superior strength to pull the other girl closer to her until their bodies were nearly touching and as Mercury tried to frantically tweak her hand free Universe guided it around her own back and pressed it again her shoulder.

Mercury's struggles were ended when Universe laughed deeply causing the blue-haired girl to look up at her and stare at her grin.

"C'mon Mercury!" Universe insisted as her eyes sparkled merrily. "C'mon dance with me! C'mon you're my friend!"

Mercury groaned and stopped struggling. "Alright...after all it's only fair after you sang because I asked you to." she said resignedly.

"Great!!" Universe grinned ecstatically as she put an arm around Mercury's shoulder...

"Your Majesty." Xizor greeted Queen Serenity as he walked onto the balcony he had noticed her sitting out on by herself.

Serenity had been sitting all alone looking sadly at the stars as she wondered with great sorrow what had happened to prevent Chara from coming tonight like she had promised and what she was doing at that very moment that she was gazing at the sky in the direction of Charon.

The queen looked around inquiringly at her ambassador and her eyes were sad but her face was calm and composed, her bearing dignified as she gazed at him expectantly. "Yes Xizor?" she inquired politely although her voice made it quite plain that whatever it was she was disinterested.

Xizor was puzzled as he sensed that his queen was feeling depressed and wondering why he continued. "New arrivals have come and wish to greet you."

"Oh." Serenity smiled in a tired way. "Thank you - I will be right there."

"Very well your majesty. I will go at once to inform them." Xizor bowed formally and turned to go.

"Oh and Xizor?" Serenity called after him as a thought struck her.

"Yes your majesty?" he turned back just as he had been about to stride from the balcony.

"Who are they?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Xizor gasped. "Ah!" he said with an extremely sheepish smile. "Your pardon majesty! The new arrivals are Queen Chara of Charon and her..."

Serenity's eyes widened in an instant as she gasped sharply. "What?!" she exclaimed loudly startling him as she rose to her feet quickly. "Are you sure?!"

Xizor eyed her nervously. "Y-yes! I-I think so!" he stammered. "Accompanying her are her son Prince Char and her husband the King."

Serenity's wistful demeanour had now entirely evaporated as though it had never been there. Her eyes were sparkling with joy as her mouth slowly tugged into a smile of childlike delight. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she cried and then like a light trickling mountain stream she began to laugh joyously.

Xizor shuffled uncomfortably. "Well...you seemed to want to be left alone so I didn't think that I ought to bother you with the details..."

"Oh you...!" she simply laughed out of sheer happiness, leant over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned and left the balcony in a hurry.

"Oh my...!" Xizor stuttered as he went red from ear to ear.

Serenity was no longer listening however for she was eagerly heading on her way to greet her beloved Chara who had come after all - just as she had promised.

Universe laughed as she led Mercury in a dance number she'd seen a while ago on a planet a great distance away from their galaxy. It had been so long a time ago that the name of the planet was nothing more than a lost memory to her which slipped away from her for as long as she tried to recall it. "See? Dancing with me isn't such a bad thing now is it?!" she laughed enjoying herself thoroughly.

Mercury just smiled as she struggled to keep the pace with her friend.

Just as the music reached a slow and ponderous period Universe began to slow down her movement much to the relief of the Mercurian Princess - however Mercury's relief was short-lived. Her lips parted as Universe tugged her slowly towards her until her breasts where touching her own. Mercury could feel her heart beating faster and faster now as Universe put her arm around her shoulders and her hand softly on the back of her blue haired head. Mercury's eyes were strangely blank and expressionless as Universe pressed the side of her head against her chest stroking her blue hair all the while.

Universe's eyes were full of love as she looked down at Mercury and moving her fingers away from her head she started to stroke the blue-haired Princess's face and smiled at her. "Your skin's so soft..." she whispered.

"Oh?" Mercury asked whispering.

"Yeah." Universe started to tuck Mercury's strands of hair behind her ear. "Mercury...you're so gentle and warm. You're something I don't deserve...something I can't keep..."

"What do you mean?" Mercury whispered.

Universe's voice sounded so sad...

Universe smiled softly and brushed her lips slowly across the other girl's forehead. "Nothing."

"Princess Mercury, Princess Universe?" The peculiar voice startled them both causing them to draw away from each other.

Standing there before them was a dark-skinned man, his skin was not brown nor black but instead a dusky tone. His eyes were a light grey as he gazed at them in the lavish light of the ball room. His face bore a very peculiar expression for although his manner was courteous and his face pleasant enough his look was noticeably curious as he looked at them - or rather at Universe. His hair was shoulder length and of the most frictionless black and held out of his face by a circlet which was set with a red gem that Mercury mentally identified as a garnet. Although his skin, hair and eyes were all grave his clothes were very colourful for he wore a green mantle with golden shoulder tassels and a tight but comfortable looking earthy brown tunic which made his adequately muscled chest apparent and leather pants which were slit up both legs and held together by tiny leather strips which were threaded in crossed through silver button-hooks which ran up the sides of his thighs.

There was a courteous and polite smile on his face as he gazed at them both with his striking eyes which seemed honest and friendly enough.

Mercury and Universe gazed at this dashing and striking man curiously - he was so peculiar...so refined and courteous and yet so unusual and outlandish.

He certainly is an enigma... Mercury thought as she gazed at him.

The man smiled and bowed respectfully to them, his eyes sparkling like polished grey orbs all the while. "Well met your highnesses." he greeted them, his peculiar accent again apparent as he politely took Mercury's hand carefully in his own and quickly kissed and then carefully lowered it back to the Princess's side where it had been the moment before and released it.

Mercury could not help but smile as she turned a light pink - yes. She liked him. "Good evening my lord." she returned his greeting as she curtsied gracefully to him.

The man smiled warmly approving of her well manner and turned to face Universe as his vaguely curious look returned to his eyes. He guessed that Universe would not like the same greeting he had given Mercury so instead he took her hand in his own and shook it graciously. As he smiled gladly at her Universe could not help but notice that his handshake was very firm. She could not help but feel comfortable with him - just as she was with Queen Serenity and Xizor. Serenity because she had always treated her like a normal girl and Xizor who was also comfortable around her knowing what she had once been.

Universe had just never felt comfortable around other noblemen and women of the court - they had simply had nothing in common with her and did not understand her. But this man just seemed to be so genuine and honestly friendly. "Hey." Universe grinned at him in a friendly manner as he politely released her hand.

"Good evening." he smiled warmly at her. "I am honoured to speak with you two young jewels of the Universe. I have come from a distant place where women are beautiful and yet none are fairer than those I have met this night."

Mercury felt her blush deepening pleasantly as she smiled shyly at the compliment. Even Universe did not roll her eyes sceptically - he had not used any long and complicated words in order to impress them but instead he had simply told them what he thought honestly.

Universe liked that...

"Thank you very much my lord." Mercury smiled shyly. "But might we not know your name?"

The man's eyes twinkled oddly at the Mercurian Princess. "My name your reverence is Jujuka." he told her smiling in a friendly way. "I am a merchant of no small water from Reimo where I came to own an estate a few years ago. I am also a scholar of Universal History and..." he stopped as he noticed the look on Universe's face and he gave an infectious chuckle. "Oh I am sorry your highness! I am afraid that I quite enjoy talking about myself but after all I have had a good life and would not trade it for any other. But I can see that you seem distracted Princess Universe - am I by an chance boring you?"

Universe jumped embarrassed to have been caught rolling her eyes at him. "Oh no!" she stammered as she blushed furiously. "That is...ERRRM..."

Jujuka simply laughed pleasantly and made a dismissive gesture with an assuring grin. "Do not worry yourself your highness - I understand perfectly. Put it out of your mind."

Universe gave him an abashed grin as she felt genuinely grateful to him for letting her off the hook.

"I had the pleasure of being able to observe your performances tonight - Princess Mercury my breath was quite taken by your poem." Jujuka complimented the Mercurian honestly. "Your verses were very poignant and indeed I might say rather wistful. Yes indeed, you succeeded in provoking my thought. Your highness certainly commands the attention of the human heart."

Mercury's heart was beating faster as her smile became more and more flattered and pleasurable. "Why thank you, sir Jujuka." she smiled.

Jujuka returned her smile with one of his own then turned to gaze attentively at Universe. "Oh Princess Universe..." he breathed as a lingering longing entered his eyes as he looked at her. "I cannot even begin to describe to you how much your glorious song touched my heart. Never have a heard such a wonderfully beautiful voice. I can honestly say that you almost succeeded in breaking my heart and I sincerely hope that I may have the chance to hear you sing again one day."

Universe laughed. "You just did!" she teased him with a grin. "And hey don't let your heart fall to pieces - maybe I'll do it again just for you one day."

"Be wary your reverence - I may choose to hold you to your word!" Jujuka laughed and then his face became serious and his eyes questioning as he gazed into hers. "But I am curious my Princess...as I told you I am a scholar in the history of the Universe. Why have you revived something which has been dead for over a thousand years?"

Universe gazed at him, still grinning as she realised what he had just asked her. "Huh?" she asked as a tiny puzzled expression crept slowly into her face and her expansive grin faded into a confused and awkward smile.

Mercury felt surprised as she looked at Universe and then she curiously gazed back at Jujuka wondering what he could possibly have meant.

Jujuka's eyes had not left Universe's face for a single second as he gazed inquisitively at her all the time waiting for her to answer his question. Universe's eyes were now baffled - what had Jujuka meant?

Finally Mercury could no longer bear the thick silence that had settled over them and so she broke it. "Whatever do you mean sir Jujuka?" she asked, her blue eyes fixed upon him curiously.

"It is Princess Universe's song which I speak of your highness." the merchant elaborated for her benefit as he continued to gaze searchingly at Universe.

Universe stared at him blankly for another few minutes and then she shook her head as if to clear away a little of her confusion. "My...song?" she repeated slowly.

Jujuka nodded vigorously. "Indeed your highness - the song which I heard you sing tonight. It has indeed been long since I heard that enchanting melody. A very long time indeed."

"Oh...so it's a rare song then?" Universe inquired as her heart almost skipped a beat - although she had no idea why.

From the effect her words had on the merchant anybody else who had just began to listen in on their conversation at that point might have thought that she had asked him if she could tear his heart out of his chest and eat it in front of him.

As Universe and Mercury both stared at him, startled beyond words Jujuka's eyes widened and he gave a gasp of astonishment as his mouth began to open and close like a stricken fish. "Rare?!" he spluttered in shock. "You just asked if it that song is RARE?! Why your reverence...the song which you sang tonight...." just as he was about to come out with it however he suddenly stopped speaking, something had just crossed his mind which told him silently to keep whatever he had been about to say in check.

As Jujuka controlled himself he directed a hard and unflinching look at Universe and the purple-haired girl was inwardly surprised to see the piercing new expression in his deep grey eyes.

"Where exactly DID you learn it?" Jujuka asked in a voice which, although composed, very quiet and laced with a partially concealed urgency.

Mercury was by now deeply astonished by this conversation and gazed at Universe expectantly. Universe could feel herself trembling with...well what?

Why am I shaking like this? Why is my song so important?

To her it had simply always been a thing that she had known ever since she had been small - indeed it was the very first thing that she could remember from her very early days...her ONLY memory of her childhood. Something which she had always taken for granted was hers and had never wondered about.

But that look in Jujuka's eyes...

When Universe spoke again her voice was unusually mild and quiet. "I...don't know." she responded gazing at him sombrely. "I've always known it though ever since I was little..."

Jujuka's face now registered confusion and what seemed to be disbelief as he got to grips with what she had just said.

Universe furrowed her brow with deep thought - why disbelief? Didn't he believe her or something? No...that wasn't it at all. She got the feeling that Jujuka wasn't the sort of man to distrust the words of anyone unless he knew that they were a liar, much less the words of a lady. Unexpectedly a tiny grin crept into the corner of her mouth. Strange...when exactly had she begun to think of herself as a lady?

Mercury's face was wondering as she gazed at both Universe and Jujuka switching her gaze from one to the other every few seconds - why was he so interested in Universe's song?

Then Universe asked him that very question in a strangely quiet voice. "Jujuka...what's so special about my song?"

Jujuka's eyes were serious as he gazed at her and several things raced through his mind all at once - just as they had been doing ever since she had told him about how she knew the song.

His eyes were grave and serious as he spoke once more. "My dear - that song is so old that it is no longer sung anywhere in the Universe...in fact I only know of its very existence since I am a historian scholar. It is so old that I only realised just what it was exactly when you were halfway through singing it. When I realised just which song it was I was extremely curious for I have only heard of it from an old book - and so I thought that you must have looked it up from that very same book and decided to sing it tonight." There now appeared in his eyes, a very peculiar look as he gazed at her with a penetrating gaze. "But..." his voice dropped to a murmur and then left off what he had been about to say as he simply gazed at her with that strange look on his face.

Universe was breathing deeply now and her eyes were wide and shining. "WHAT? What IS it?" she demanded...

Queen Serenity's hands were tightly clasped together as she almost held her breath in waiting for the arrival of her dear Chara. She was almost trembling with nervous expectation as she gazed around the Ball Room in search of her dear friend. Her fathomless eyes were glistening as they flitted around from person to person - over there were Venus and Mars watching Charon dance as the Charonian was observed by her many admirers who ranged from longing males to sighing, admiring females alike - over there her own daughter and Jupiter talking quietly with each other - and there were Universe and Mercury who were both apparently in deep conversation with the peculiar merchant who had arrived earlier that night...Jujuka she recalled, she had spoken with him only briefly but she had come to like him in that short while for he was simply so sincere and he only spoke things that he meant - a very rare quality these days.

But where could Chara be?

And then the answer came to her as a familiar fragrance which she had never forgotten from the day she had first experienced it. Her heart was waiting now - waiting for the sound of her voice. How much she had wished to have the person who was attached to this wonderful sensation in her life again. A light and yet lingering touch rested tenderly on her shoulder and she realised that her fondest wish had finally come to pass - she was at last reunited with the beloved friend she had missed for such a long time now.

TOO long a time.

A quiet and faintly teasing laugh, filled with amusement for the world although the person who gave it would also be grave when time called for it and was able to laugh even brighter than she now did when all was well and cry during times of sadness and loss, chuckled into her ear softly.

"I'm here Serenity - didn't I promise you that I'd come?" her friend breathed in a voice which was slightly admonishing and yet at the same time altogether affectionate and loving.

Serenity had been breathless and her face emotional but now a smile of happiness adorned it as she placed her own hand on the delicate fingers which rested on the soft skin of her shoulder. As she turned to face the woman who had come up behind her with the quietness of the wind her eyes met with those of her oldest and most loved friend Queen Chara. Both of the Moon Queens, Inner and Outer, smiled as their eyes met and their faces seemed to glow as they stood together after so long and so much longing for each other.

Always had their friendship endured during the long years during which they had been separated by the relentless cry of duty but now that they stood together again, both of them realised just how much they had missed the other.

"Chara my dear..." Serenity murmured softly as she basked in the delicate scent of her dear friend and her voice trembled with emotion as she recalled all of the history between the two of them.

Chara was feeling similarly as her eyes glistened with the memories of her childhood and the fun she had, had in Serenity's company as well as their nights together when the stars had filled the sky of Charon or this moon. It had never mattered where they had been as long as it had been with each other. Chara had been in such a playful and gleeful mood when she had spotted Serenity from across the other side of the room and decided to surprise her but now that she was beneath her warm gaze once more she found that she was now lost for words and could even feel just the faintest hint of a lump beginning to form in her throat.

As she stood and simply couldn't think of anything to say Serenity's eyes were sparkling happily. "Please...speak! Say something!" she pleaded in a low and warm voice. "I've wanted to see you more than anything for so long...please don't be silent!"

As one the two friends raised their right hands almost instinctively slowly as they both savoured the moment they pressed their palms together just as they had always done when they had met again after being apart for any amount of time. Their special greeting - the lingering touch they had first shared had lasted forever.

Chara's eyes gleamed as she found her voice. "Oh Serenity...my dear Serenity. I am so happy to see you again!" she breathed in joy. "I too have longed to see you again my dear friend...I thought that tonight would never come!"

Serenity almost trembled with emotion. "Oh Chara...I thought that you had not come..."

Chara's eyes widened in surprise. "Serenity...I could never miss this night! It would have meant missing the chance to be with you even if it is only for a short while...and I could never do that to you for anything in the Universe!"

Tears of joy and contentment sparkled in their eyelashes as they held each other as though they never meant to let go even though in a way they never had done.

"Oh...I'm so happy." Serenity breathed blissfully as they looked at each other carefully for a long while as though they were trying to see as much of each other as possible before they were parted once more. "Even though I know this moment cannot last forever..."

"As am I. Serenity...let's just enjoy the night my dearest friend. Enjoy the time we have here and now instead of worrying about the future." Chara suggested with grave eyes which shone as she looked at her friend.

A glad smile glowed on the lips of the Queen of the Moon as she felt relieved that it was not she who had, had to be reasonable. "You always were the more sensible of the two of us."

Chara's eyes sparkled. "Perhaps." she chuckled and then laughed even louder as Serenity's face became slightly indignant that she had agreed with her but then her face softened and she too began to laugh as she forgot her sadness - at least for a time.

After a while Chara made an effort to settle down and with a straight face she asked "Oh...are you certain that my daughter has no idea that we are here?"

Serenity nodded and she smiled secretly to herself as she remembered how glad she had been earlier that she had not told Charon that she had invited the Princess's family to come tonight. And now she was far gladder that she had not mentioned it although for a very different reason now. "Of course not. I thought that it would be a wonderful surprise for her to see the three of you tonight. Oh and by the way Chara, you didn't by any chance...?" she left the question unasked as she saw in Chara's eyes that she had.

Chara grinned and nodded her head reassuringly. "Oh but of course I did! You didn't think that I would miss the Princesses perform did you? All of us were watching the entire thing on our way here with a little help from the link in our ship!" she smiled as she thought about what she had seen that night. "All of them did so splendidly! Your daughter's music was quite lovely!"

"Why thank you!"

"There's no need to thank me for telling the truth Serenity. And what did you think of my daughter?"

"She was wonderful - she certainly has a natural talent Chara. I'm sure that she's the best dancer I have ever had the pleasure to see!"

Chara sighed wistfully as she thought about the grace with which her daughter had danced before the Court earlier that evening. "I knew that I could count on you to say the right thing." she murmured and then she cleared her head. "Oh and I also noticed that you seem to have made a new addition to your court?" she inquired with a meaningful look in her eyes.

Understanding who she meant immediately Serenity smiled warmly and nodded her head. "Indeed. The one who sang is Princess Universe, Chara, and I brought her here only a few months ago."

Chara grinned merrily. "Ah now that is a name I recognise!" she exclaimed. "I remember that Pluto told me of her encounter with Universe a while ago." she began to laugh at this memory. "She certainly sounds like an especially spirited and fiery young woman!"

Serenity had to laugh in agreement. "You can rest assured that she certainly is!" she grinned pleasantly. "But although she tries to hide it she is very sweet and gentle beneath it all."

"Hmmm?" Chara raised an eyebrow as she thought about the encounter Pluto had described to her and smiled slightly. "Well you simply must introduce us!"

"Oh I will, don't worry about that."


	16. Old Wounds ReOpened

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Old Wounds Reopened  
  
- Charon? -  
  
Charon stopped speaking to Mars abruptly as the thought she had been just about to voice froze away at the very edge of her lips and her entire body stiffened as though she were listening very carefully for something.  
  
Charon could feel her mind becoming clearer as she waited feeling disbelief as she thought of whose voice that had sounded like. Was that really Mother's voice that I just heard? She wondered with widened eyes. Or am I simply wishing...?  
  
More likely it had merely been her own wishful mind playing tricks on her...  
  
- Charon my love...can you hear me? -  
  
-Yes! - Charon thought ecstatically as her doubts fled and her inner voice rang with emotion as her eyes began to fill with pure joy as she realised that this was indeed the loved voice of her mother which was whispering softly to her in her mind.  
  
A warm and loving chuckle echoed in her mind.   
  
- I feel that you are happy my darling daughter. I can sense it in your thoughts -  
  
- I am mother. But please tell me...how is it that I can hear your voice so clearly? I thought that you were back home on Charon... -  
  
- Oh no. I am somewhere very close to you indeed... -  
  
Charon furrowed her brow in puzzlement...  
  
Meanwhile Mars was gazing at the green-haired princess feeling more and more confused all the while. Whatever was happening? Charon seemed to be listening extremely carefully to something which was coming from a long long way away and which only she could hear...  
  
- Somewhere near...where? - Charon asked silently.  
  
Her mother's voice laughed warmly in delight as she decided to tell her daughter at last. - I am here Charon. We all are. Your father, your brother and myself -  
  
The shocked amazement that registered in Charon's eyes caused Mars' mouth to fall open in surprise.   
  
As Charon's breath left her in that moment of stunning revelation she gasped in one long sharp rush of air. - You're...here in the palace? - Charon could hardly believe it.  
  
- Oh but of course my dear. You did not really think that I would miss the anniversary celebrations of my dear friend Serenity's coronation now did you? -  
  
Charon did not need to see the expression on her mother's face at that moment to know that she was smiling merrily in the knowledge that she had caused her great astonishment. - Where? - Charon's question was very simple but her inner voice was urgent as it reached her mother's mind.  
  
- Why with Serenity of course. So is your father and Char will be joining us in a moment or two. Won't you come and see us Charon? -  
  
Charon's eyes were astounded by this ridiculous question.  
  
Then she turned abruptly away from Mars who was still gaping blankly at her and began to run away across the dance floor holding the skirt of her dress in both hands to avoid stepping on it in her haste. There was no need for her to respond to her mother's question as both of them knew and so Charon simply ran to find her family who she suddenly had a terrific urge to see again.  
  
Left behind the startled Mars could only blink after her rapidly retreating friend the Charonian princess. "Charon! Where do you think you're going?!" she spluttered even though her friend was now long since out of hearing. "Charon!" she exclaimed raising her voice in vain. "It's no use...she can't hear me..." she murmured to herself as the other five princesses approached her having all heard her crying out Charon's name and realised that something was happening.  
  
"Hey sir I'm really sorry to run along so soon but it looks like something's come up." Universe said apologetically to Jujuka who was gazing over at the spot Charon had just fled from with a look of surprise on his face as she and Mercury prepared to go and find out what had gotten the Charonian so excited. "Can we talk again later some time?" there was a light of urgency in her eyes as she gazed hopefully at him.  
  
The merchant looked again at the princesses who were about to leave and smiled as he waved them both away. "Oh but of course your highness." he told Universe and again both Universe and Mercury noticed how long his gaze lingered on her face with that same serious expression that had been on his face when he had quizzed Universe earlier about her song. "I will be in the Moon Kingdom on business for the rest of the week. Do come and find me for a talk your highness for you will both be more than welcome. After all - there is much for us to talk about Princess Universe."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Universe raised an eyebrow.  
  
Jujuka seemed to realise what he had just said and smiled again. "Of course - many things go on in this vast universe we live in." he joked.  
  
Universe's eyes were mild but thoughtful as she gazed at the merchant and considered his words to her that night - and the looks he had given her through those sparkling grey eyes of his. Why was Jujuka so interested in her song? Fair enough, it was a very rare one from what he had told them and it might not have been sung for several centuries except by her but so what?  
  
Jujuka had naturally assumed that she had read about the song and chosen to sing it especially for tonight. Now that she thought about it though hadn't it been when she had told him that she had known the song all her life that he had become so shocked?  
  
"I have had a grand evening speaking with the pair of you my Princesses." Jujuka concluded sincerely, bidding them both farewell in the very same ways he had greeted them in the first place, kissing Mercury's hand and shaking Universe's - just as firmly as before. "Thank you both for doing an honest merchant a great honour your highnesses. Make sure you continue to sing Universe and you to think so deeply Mercury for tonight I saw your talents shine with grace and elegance."  
  
Mercury blushed proudly as she smiled. "Thank you sir Jujuka." she smiled gratefully.  
  
"Do not thank me your reverence for it is you have both given me such pleasure and joy this night." Jujuka's eyes glittered seriously as he looked at one of them and the other. Then he gave them his warm and genuine smile once more which only served to make him look all the more handsome than before. "Good evening to you both my princesses. - and good luck."  
  
"See ya later Jujuka." Universe grinned pleasantly.  
  
"Until we meet again my lord." Mercury curtsied one last time.  
  
Jujuka's eyes glittered at Mercury and then Universe and he smiled oddly at her. "On the planet I once dwelt Universe we do not say 'farewell'." he said softly. "Instead we prefer to say 'until fate reunites us'."  
  
With a grin Universe turned away with Mercury by her side and made across the dance floor towards Mars to find out from her where Charon had run off to in such a state of excitement - it was only a week later that Universe realised that she had not asked Jujuka which planet he had originally lived on.  
  
For the time being the merchant from Reimo went out of her life just as mysteriously as he had entered it. But as Universe and Mercury joined Mars along with Jupiter, Venus and the Moon Princess the merchant never ceased to gaze at the purple haired princess. The expression on his face was enigmatic as he looked thoughtfully at her and in his memories he once more heard her lovely voice singing a song which he believed to have died several centuries ago - until tonight.  
  
"Hey Mars - where'd Charon just go?" Universe asked as she and the other princesses stood behind Mars. Mars was frowning and feeling puzzled over Charon's actions as she turned around to face them. "I have no idea! We were talking when she just stopped suddenly in the middle of her sente..."  
  
- Mars...my parents are here! They're here! We're with Queen Serenity so please bring the others and come and see my family! -  
  
Mars' eyes were surprised as the others all gazed at her and wondered what she was thinking about. Then Mars' surprise passed and gladly she sent back her response to Charon's inner voice. - Oh Charon of course I will! I'm so happy for you! We'll all be when I tell them! We'll come to you right now! -  
  
With that she turned to meet the gazes of the others who were waiting expectantly. "Well...?" Universe prompted her.  
  
"Charon just told me that her family has come here!" Mars exclaimed smiling as she remembered how happy Charon's voice had sounded. "She wants us to come and meet them properly this time - not just for a little while like we did the last time they were here."  
  
"Well I didn't get to see em last time since I wasn't even here back then!" Universe complained as she noted once again that Charon had told Mars something without speaking.  
  
"Well then it's time for you to be introduced to Princess Charon's parents!" Venus laughed. "Shall we go now!" With that Mars, Universe, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and the Moon Princess all headed in the direction Charon had so eagerly disappeared into - to meet the parents and brother of the Charonian Princess, for Universe the very first time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"There! I have told Mars that I want her to come right now and to fetch everyone else too!" Charon said as her face glowed with happiness as she sat at her mother's side with a peaceful and contended smile on her flushed face. "I am sure that they will be here in a short while."  
  
Chara was stroking the side of her daughter's face while she sat and simply looked at her and smiled as she tucked her dark green strands of hair carefully behind her ear one after the other and took as much time as she could to do so. The Outer-Moon Queen was certain that her daughter must have grown such a lot since the last time she had been able to sit with her by her side like this and to have the opportunity to take her time as she looked carefully at her face. Charon certainly now seemed to be far more mature and older than she had been the last time Chara had seen her even though that had been a mere few months ago on the day she had been discovered here after in the Moon Kingdom after running away from home to be with her friends.  
  
However Chara realised wryly that though she was positive that her daughter was a lot different than she had been such a short time it was more probable that this idea was really only her maternal instincts trying to convince her that her daughter had gone through great changes because she had not been with her mother for so long.  
  
The Queen of Charon smiled more at herself than her daughter as she rebuked herself and dismissed these unreasonable thoughts from her mind. She knew that Charon was happy here living amongst her friends in the Moon Kingdom - for after all that had been the reason that she and her husband had decided to give her their blessing to remain here so that she could always be in the company of the friends she had made here. So Chara knew in her heart that if Charon had changed at all while she had been here then it had been for the better - the Queen of the Moon of Pluto only wished wistfully that she could have been here for it.  
  
"I'm sure that they will." Chara smiled wistfully although her daughter did not notice the tiny tinge of sadness that stood beneath the love she saw in her mother's smile. "But what of you Charon? Tell me what you have been doing here since I saw you last."  
  
King Char stood a short way off and watched as his beloved and his daughter shared their special moment of reunion and affection and there was a smile on his face.  
  
Serenity was also thankful to see Charon so content and happy tonight.  
  
"I see that she has settled in well here." King Char remarked softly to the Queen of the Moon without taking his eyes away from the reunion of his wife and daughter as both he and Serenity stood watching while Charon began to tell her mother about the wonderful days she had spent with her friends and all the things she had enjoyed doing with them.  
  
Serenity looked at the king and smiled as she nodded her milk white head. "Yes. But you have missed her have you not?"  
  
King Char allowed himself a small smile of personal sadness that was so because he did not want his daughter to see it and the night to be spoiled for her in even the slightest way. "From the very moment we returned home and left her here." he murmured while he gazed upon his beloved daughter who was the brightest spot in the entire great hall. "But if she is happy...then I do not mind."  
  
Serenity watched King Char's face as it hovered between the sadness he felt that he rarely saw his daughter any longer and gladness for her that she was content and complete here in the Moon Kingdom. The Queen made no reply for none was needed and she and King Char never exchanged another word on the subject ever again.  
  
At that moment the Queen noticed the other princesses approaching them and she beamed. "I'm glad to see all of you here." she greeted them pleasantly as they gathered before herself, Charon and the princess' parents. "As I believe that Charon told you Mars a moment ago she would like you to meet her parents again since on the last occasion they were with us things were rather too erratic for all of you to be formally introduced to them." she added smiling widely at the memory of that day.  
  
Chara gave a chuckle as she remembered how she and her husband had come here frantically hoping to find her daughter who had run away from home in order to be with her friends again - it had been that incident which had led to her being allowed to live here for as long as she liked.  
  
Meanwhile Universe was standing right at the back of the group as far away from Charon's mother and father as she could. Even though her face remained just as it had been when she and the others had come looking for Charon a faintly nervous light had now begun to flicker in her eyes as she stood in the presence of Queen Chara and King Char. Universe's mind had already returned to that awful day so long ago on Charon, the last day she had ever been there and the last thing she had ever done on the moon of Pluto had been to make herself the vow that she would never set foot on it again.  
  
Her darkest hour - fleeing from Charon feeling weighed down with the terrible guilt of what she knew had happened because of her.  
  
Of course she had known way back then about the ties the Charonian Royal Family shared with the Lyanore of the Ayadi plains and that thought alone sent an inward trembling off inside her. The guilt she had always carried around with her after Charon was still deeply cut into her heart and as she stood in the presence of the King and Queen of Charon her old wound was freshly reopened once again. It seemed that no matter where she went and how far she travelled it would never change a thing - the world would always find a way to remind her of what she had caused and torment her with the knowledge that it could have been different...  
  
Universe's face remained perfectly calm but in her eyes there was an anxious light as she stood completely still behind the others dreading the eyes of Charon's parents falling on her...  
  
"Charon's older brother Prince Char is also with us tonight." Serenity informed the princesses, completely unaware of Universe's turmoil as she cast a long sweeping glance around the Ball Room in vain as she tried to pick out Char. "However he does not seem to have been able to find us yet - but never mind. I am sure that he will arrive in a little while."  
  
Queen Chara did not let the concern she felt show on her face as she rose to her feet along with her daughter ready to be introduced to the princesses of Serenity's royal court. But although none of them could see the worry she skilfully concealed from them it was still very much present as she remembered how anxious she had been for her son ever since his return from the war several months ago. Ever since Char had returned home after the war had been brought to an end, he had startled everybody who knew him by his startlingly different attitude towards everything in his life - Chara thought about how grim her son had been ever since he had returned home. It was now so hard to tell what he was feeling, indeed if he felt anything at times that Queen Chara often felt that she barely knew her son anymore.  
  
Char had said very little about what had happened to him during the time he had been separated from them during the war and he had not spoken at all of his final battle with the Emperor of Palazea which had concluded with his slaying of that terrible warmonger and finally brought an end to the senseless strife that had raged between Pluto and Palazea for so long. Whenever he had spoken of his experiences during those dark days Char's accounts had been briefly spoken and in very little detail - also whenever he told them of what he had been through Chara could not help but think that there seemed to be gaps in several places in his account. It was as though there was some secret he was keeping from them, something that he was keeping back.   
  
The only real way Chara could think of to describe her son was that he had become dark. Char seemed to have returned from the ordeals of the war as an entirely different person than the son she had known - a stranger whose heart was closed to her and whose thoughts she could no more see into than the shadows of the night time sky...  
  
That thought frightened the Outer-Moon Queen but her youth had taught her that wishing that things were the way that they had been before would not change a thing as she knew. All that she could do was to hope that tonight he might be able to relax and enjoy himself - forget for a while his grief and pain. "Well Serenity my dear let's not delay our long overdue introductions!" Queen Chara cried as she decided to bury her anxiety for one night at least. "Please introduce me to each and every one of these splendid young women who are the future of our galaxy!"  
  
Still trying to keep out of the Charonian Queen's sight Universe allowed herself a tiny fleeting smile. Even though being in Queen Chara's presence had her in a turmoil of regret and fear, Chara's warm hearted humour was very infectious all the same and Universe could not help liking her even though she would rather have been with anybody else in the world other than her.  
  
Queen Serenity laughed, a light and trickling sound which rolled from her lips like the clear bubbling of a fresh mountain stream. "Why I thought that you'd ever ask!" she exclaimed as she looked at her daughter and beckoned for her to come closer. "Let me start first with my daughter. Come here my darling and meet Charon's mother - Chara the Queen of the Outer Moon."  
  
At once her daughter straightened her back in a very dignified manner that was truly befitting of a princess and walked elegantly over to the side of her mother who placed her hands on her shoulders as she presented her to Queen Chara.  
  
Chara carefully looked the Moon Princess up and down and then she took a very long look at her face and deeply studied her eyes - this was the first real chance she had had to have a real inspection of the daughter of her oldest friend and not one that she took lightly. The Queen of Charon felt a certain satisfaction as she noted the similarity the girls features bore to those of her mother. As she gazed into the princess's eyes Chara saw for an instant those of Serenity gazing back at her. Chara smiled warmly at the Moon Princess who could not help but return the smile which also reminded Chara immediately of the girl's mother.  
  
Indeed the only thing that distinguished the princess from her mother was her hair which even though it was tied in the same style as Serenity's was blonde in contrast to her mother's white, snowy tresses. "Chara I would like you to meet my daughter." Serenity's face was glowing with pleasure and pride as she presented her daughter to her friend. "I have wished for a long time that you would be able to finally meet her. Indeed I have longed for this moment since the day she was born and now that my desire is fulfilled I know that it was nothing to be wished for lightly."  
  
Without a word Chara leant forward and kissed the Moon Princess on the forehead and then leaned back and gazed closely at her face once more. Eventually she smiled just as warmly as before as she finally spoke once more. "And I am deeply thankful to be able to look upon her my friend. Do you remember the first time I ever saw her a few months ago? On that day I told you that she was beautiful. However now that I have the pleasure of being able to take my time in gazing at her face I would say more that she is as beautiful as you Serenity."  
  
A smile touched Serenity's already upturned lips and she glowed inside.  
  
Now Chara addressed the Moon Princess herself. "My dear I am very happy to be able to meet you again." she said fondly. "I suppose that you know of the friendship I have shared with your mother for so many years now?"  
  
Knowing that it was now time for her to speak the Princess of the Moon Kingdom spoke in a clear and courteous voice which was also warm as she finally met the friend whom her mother had often spoken of with such warmth. "I do your majesty. My mother is never happier than when she speaks of the times you shared with her."  
  
"Our time together is a very special memory for both of us." Chara responded and her eyes were already loving as she smiled at Serenity's daughter who was so like her mother in many ways. "And although I was not able to see you the day you were born my dear, I now realise that I already knew even then."  
  
The Moon Princess felt surprised by Queen Chara's words. "You did?" she inquired as she looked puzzled.  
  
"I did." Chara assured her as she nodded her head and her eyes twinkled with fondness.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Because I know your mother." the Queen of Charon explained as she smiled approvingly at the princess of the Moon.  
  
After a single startled blink the smile the Moon Princess made was brilliant as she felt the full meaning of Queen Chara's words wash over her.  
  
After the Moon Princess had been introduced to King Char it was Mercury's turn to be presented to Queen Chara.  
  
Chara watched without saying anything as the blue-haired Princess of Mercury walked forward shyly and then came to a stop and curtsied respectfully to her as her cheeks began to bloom a light sunset pink. So then this was Princess Mercury - Queen Chara had heard of the renowned shyness and the quiet demeanour of the Mercurian Princess but try as she had often done she had found herself quite unable to imagine such an easily awed girl. However now that she had the chance to see Mercury for herself Chara looked carefully at her just as she had done with the Moon Princess.  
  
As the Queen of Charon inspected her face very carefully Mercury blushed to the tips of her ears and Chara realised that what she had heard had been quite true - however as she looked into Mercury's wavering blue eyes she then saw something else in her eyes which was quite clear to her - that the soul of the princess was touched with an early midsummer evening sky's blue of grace.  
  
Queen Chara felt an immediate warmth to this girl - it was impossible not to like the modest and quiet Princess of Mercury whose manners were quite perfect. "Good evening Mercury." Chara spoke to the shy princess with an already warm affectionate voice - she already liked the good-natured Mercurian. "I have heard about you very often and I am delighted to be able to meet you at last."  
  
Mercury clasped her hands together behind her as she tried to prevent them from trembling but as Chara spoke to her so warmly the blue haired princess unexpectedly felt a little more confident - somehow she simply could not feel shy when talking to Charon's mother. Chara's voice and eyes were so warm and friendly that she could not help but feel comfortable around her for the way the Charonian Queen spoke and looked at her made her feel just as if they had been friends for years.  
  
Chara smiled as she sensed that Mercury's tenseness was falling slowly away. "I heard your poem earlier Mercury - I thought that it was beautiful. You certainly are as intelligent as I have been told." Mercury was feeling so comfortable that she was able to manage a smile. and Chara thought that the Mercurian looked rather sweet when she smiled. "Thank you." she replied in a very clear voice.  
  
"Don't mention it - but please don't be so nervous around me Mercury. I'm not going to eat you!" Chara laughed and Mercury could not help but smile even wider than before. "You are very sweet but you know you should really try and be braver and confident more often. You were very brave when you recited your poem in front of everybody - that took a lot of courage so it's clear that you are quite brave."  
  
Chara realised that it would be best if she let Mercury go and now with a fond smile she gave her a nod and then the princess was introduced to her husband before returning to the others.  
  
Next the Queen of Charon was introduced to Princess Mars – Mars's posture and face were both very dignified and her bearing was well mannered as she stood before her best friend's mother.  
  
The first thing that Chara realised as she looked in the raven-haired Princess's dark eyes was just how deeply solemn and serious they were – it was very clear from the grave spark in the Martian girls eyes that here was a girl who took life very seriously. What a peculiar contrast to her daughter who had always been so happy-go-lucky and cheerfully spirited!  
  
Or perhaps it was actually because of their differences that the friendship between her daughter and this deep and upright girl was so close, Chara considered as she smiled at the mystical Princess.  
  
One thing was certain to the Queen's mind and this was that if Charon thought so highly of her than Mars must certainly be the best kind of friend for her daughter. "Well met Princess Mars – Charon had told me all about you during the brief time she spent with us after returning home after the conclusion of our war with Palazea." Chara greeted the raven-haired Princess pleasantly.  
  
Mars's eyes became slightly apprehensive now though her face remained just as composed as it had before she'd heard this. "Oh…did she your Majesty?" she asked just a touch nervously as she resisted the temptation to look over at Charon and wondered what she had said about her.  
  
"Yes – and she spoke very highly of you indeed." Chara's smile made Mars feel such a rush of relief that she could not help but smile back at her. "You have been a true friend to her since she has been here Mars and you should feel proud of that. I feel deeply thankful that my daughter has such a dedicated and loyal friend. You are everything that Charon told me…" the Queen of Charon allowed herself a secret smile as she leaned across and took Mars's hand in her own and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "…and more." She added quietly as her eyes twinkled.  
  
Mars gazed at Chara speechlessly – the Queen's praise had touched her heart and secretly she looked at Charon who stood by her mother's side and met the Martian's eyes at once – both of them blushed warmly and smiled at each other.  
  
Chara saw their exchange and her eyes shone as she saw her daughter so happy…  
  
Next it was Princess Venus's turn to meet Chara – Venus's face which was always bright was positively glowing with eagerness as she hurried up and curtsied enthusiastically – which meant very low and very quickly for Queen Chara smiling in excitement all the while.  
  
Queen Chara could not possibly hold back the amused laugh that bubbled up inside her as she craned her head so that she could follow Venus as the blonde Princess curtsied – she saw no need to. "Oh my…you ARE energetic aren't you?" she laughed as Venus stopped and grinned excitedly.   
  
Venus blinked several time and felt a little taken aback by this remark. "Do you really think so?" she stammered as she felt a little nervous about being laughed at by the Queen.  
  
"Oh yes! You're so vibrant and full of life!" Chara remarked as she grinned at the blonde Princess in lovely humour. "I would like to thank you Venus for being the first to welcome my daughter so warmly when she arrived here. You have been a good friend to her and I am happy for that.  
  
Venus grinned back shyly. "It was nothing really…" she replied modestly.  
  
Chara's face became very serious as she gazed at the Venusian Princess. "You're wrong Venus." She rebuked her with a fond smile and her garnet eyes showed the depth of her gratitude. "What you did for her was a wonderful thing and I will always be grateful to you for your friendship to Charon."   
  
Venus blushed as she accepted Chara's hand and squeezed it just as the Queen did to her own. "No really your Majesty…it was nothing! You're daughter is the nicest girl I've ever met so…"  
  
Chara laughed, delighted by Venus's pure honesty. "No nicer than yourself Venus." she replied.  
  
Queen Chara's face expressed a great deal of surprise as she was next introduced to Princess Jupiter – Chara harboured no firmly set opinion on how tall a Princess ought to be strictly speaking but she felt quite taken by surprise as she looked at the girl who towered over the other girls who stood in a row in front of her.  
  
Chara looked at Jupiter in interest as she took the brown-haired Princess's hand in her own and thought that despite her boyish build she was just as pretty as the others – the most striking aspect of her face was her emerald eyes which were quite beautiful and sparkled like a pair of stars.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you Jupiter." Chara greeted the brown-haired Princess and smiled just a tiny bit awkwardly as her hand was shaken by Jupiter's somewhat unsurprisingly strong hold. "I can see that should the need ever arise you will be one of the Moon Kingdon's strongest defenders."  
  
It was the best thing that she could possibly have said – Jupiter grinned as she felt deeply flattered by the compliment. "Thanks." She replied not really knowing what else to say.  
  
Realising that Jupiter was not a great speaker Chara kindly released her hand since she didn't want to force her to say any more than she felt that she could manage. "Not at all." The green-haired Queen assured Jupiter with genuine admiration in her eyes.  
  
Universe stood as still as a rock and though her face remained cool and calm she felt an icy shiver run through her spin. The moment that she'd been dreading since the beginning of the introductions was now at hand and as she realised that it was now her own turn to meet Charon's mother Queen Chara and father King Char she felt ill. Up to now she'd been standing at the very back of the group and tried her best not to be seen but now that she had spoken with the others Chara's eyes now sought for her.  
  
As the green-haired Queen's gaze fell upon her at last Universe felt the ice that had covered her spine flow into her stomach and her heart beat like the wings of a caged bird as she was instantly frozen to the spot. Chara's look was curious as she gazed at the purple-haired Princess – ever since her sister had told her about Universe she had been very interested to know more about this extremely strong spirited and not to say least stubborn girl who had kept Pluto's hands so full when they had encountered.  
  
Pluto's story about their struggle had made Chara laugh heartily and now that she had the chance to find out if this girl really was just as her sister had said she did not plan to waste it. "Good evening Universe." The Charonian Queen smiled warmly at Universe – she was surprised to observe the nervous look on the face of this reportedly fiery girl who seemed quite shy at the moment. "I'm happy that we have this chance to meet at last. My sister Princess Pluto told me all about you Universe."  
  
Universe eyed her warily. "Did she?" she muttered apprehensively.  
  
Now why didn't she find that at all assuring…?  
  
Chara chuckled at the worry she saw in Universe's eyes. "Oh yes! I've been wanting to meet you ever since she told me about the time she met you."  
  
"…have you?" Universe asked warily as she braced herself for the worst which she utterly expected to come next.  
  
"Of course I have! Ever since Pluto described you to me I've been dying to meet you!"  
  
Universe's face was perfectly composed even now but inside she felt like she was going to be sick any minute now and desperately wished that she was a thousand miles away from Charon's mom. The Nether Regions would have been a far more attractive place to be right now… "Well…" Universe stammered through her dismay as she realised that she'd have to speak to the Queen even though she was the one person she would least like to be in the presence of. "…here I am."  
  
"Yes." Chara agreed with a warm smile. "Here you are. And I'm happy to see you. Actually I was lucky enough to hear your song earlier this evening – I enjoyed it so much!"  
  
"…you did?" Universe replied hesitantly.  
  
"On indeed – your singing voice is so lovely Universe!" Chara earnestly complimented the purple-haired girl – she noticed that she was still eyeing her as if she were a wild beast about to pounce and tear her to pieces and she felt anxious to make her smile. "Will you be singing again tonight?"  
  
Universe coloured as her heart began beating unpleasantly quickly – shyness and dread weren't a pleasant combination of emotions. "I…don't think so." she replied quietly.  
  
Serenity was watching her in surprise as she caught the nervous, almost frightened note in Universe' voice – only ten minutes ago Universe had been enjoying herself immensely but now her high spirits seemed to have frozen into fear as she spoke with the Queen of the Outer Moon.  
  
Chara raised her eyebrows at Universe's response. "That's a pity! You sang so wonderfully that I was sorry when you finished. Oh and by the way, what is your song called?"  
  
Universe did not respond for a minute or two but this time her hesitation to speak was not completely down to nervousness – she'd never known the answer to that question herself and also now that Chara had asked it she thought about what Jujuka had said to her earlier about it. "I…don't know." She eventually replied.  
  
"Well then where did you first hear it Universe?"  
  
Again Universe wished that she wasn't having this conversation. "I don't know." She said in a very small voice.  
  
Chara gazed at her in surprise – she simply couldn't understand why this girl seemed so miserably uncomfortable in her company. What could she possibly have done or said to make Universe so anxious and untalkative? A fresh determination to make Universe relax awoke in her – she felt interested in this mysterious and altogether peculiar girl who she had heard so much about. "So…you only came to live in the Moon Kingdom recently?" she asked interestedly. "Have you settled in well Universe?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Universe said and felt slightly calmer now as the topic was driven away from her singing. "It's…okay I guess."  
  
"I'm glad that you feel so at home here." Chara went on as she sensed that Universe was now beginning to relax around her. "I too loved this Kingdom very much from the first time I came to visit." then she reached out with her hand and offered it to Universe – there was now a peculiar twinkling in her eyes as she gazed attentively at Universe's face.   
  
The Plutonian Queen had decided to use her great telepathic power to read the purple-haired Princess's mind. Chara liked to know things about people and this girl particularly fascinated her – since Universe was clearly feeling too awkward to open up to her she had made her mind up to get to know her the easier way. "But please – let me take your hand." Chara requested Universe pleasantly as she extended her hand for the girl to take.  
  
All that she needed in order to be able to delve into Universe's thoughts and memories was the slightest contact – the touching of their hands would be enough for her to establish a telepathic link between herself and the Princess. Universe had frozen all over again at the sight of her hand but since she knew that everybody was watching her she held herself together and smoothly accepted Chara's hand.  
  
Queen Chara smiled approvingly as she held Universe's gloved hand firmly yet gently in her own. The Plutonian had prepared herself to read the girls mind and now that the moment had arrived she was ready and with the utmost concentration and discipline she focused her mind and tried to enter Universe' memories.  
  
However she was in for a surprise – even as she pushed her flow of consciousness out towards Universe' she found that her thoughts seemed to meet with some kind of barrier at the precise moment that she tried to enter those belonging to the Princess. Chara's surprise was immense for instead of immersing herself in Universe' thoughts, past, feelings and desires her mind stayed right where it was. Despite her shock Chara took a deep and relaxing breath – which none of her companions noticed – and then made another attempt to read Universe' mind.  
  
Try as she might however the green-haired Queen again found herself unable to read the purple-haired girls mind. Chara's eyes were slightly startled as she gazed closely at Universe whose mind was completely blocked against any kind of attempt to telepathically read her thoughts. This surely meant that Universe also possessed some degree of psychic ability! It had to be true because as talented as she was Chara could only read the thoughts of non-psychics…  
  
Her curiosity was now at its peak as she looked intently at Universe' face – who WAS this girl? The Queen of Charon had never heard of there being a Princess of the Universe before she had received word about her coming to live in the Moon Kingdom – however what struck her with the most surprise was the nervous and practically fearful look in Universe' eyes as she gazed cautiously at her.  
  
Universe' gloved hand suddenly felt stiff as Chara held it in her own and the Queen could feel that her fingers were now as rigid as brittle sticks that were about to crack. "My dear…are you feeling unwell?" Chara spoke up in concern feeling that she could no longer ignore this – she suddenly noticed that the bottom of the girls lip was trembling slightly. "You look quite pale to me."  
  
Queen Serenity looked anxiously at Universe as she bit her lip in a vain effort to keep it still – it was true, her face was now as white as sheet as her lower lip struggled with her teeth as it quivered uncontrollably.  
  
"Universe…are you all right?" Serenity exclaimed and took an instinctive step towards her charge.  
  
Universe shook her head jerkily – she couldn't take it a second longer. "I…I'm gonna be sick!" she exclaimed shrilly lying as she snatched her hand away from Chara.  
  
Without another word Universe turned on her heel and ran towards the pair of doors that led out of the Ballroom and to freedom. Her outburst had startled everybody so much that they were all too shocked to try to stop her as she ran.  
  
Serenity was just for a brief moment open-mouthed as she watched the shaken Princess haul the double-doors open and disappear through them.  
  
The way that Universe had simply snapped and ran away like that had shocked her – Serenity had never seen such pure nervousness in Universes eyes and now that she had she felt worried…  
  
Shaking her head in silence Serenity decided to put her own concern on hold for a while and turning back to the others she smiled wryly. "Please forgive her – I suppose that this evening has simply been too much for Universe. Her nervousness about singing must have finally caught up with her." she remarked even though she knew that the cause of Universes panic attack had to be something far more serious than a bout of simple nausea. "I'm sure that she will rejoin us once she feels better."  
  
However confidently the Lunarian Queen said this she felt almost certain that none of them would see Universe again for the rest of the night…  
  
Chara was gazing in the direction that Universe had ran off into and her face was clouded with a troubled look – her hand was still held out in the same position it had been while she had held the Princess's hand and as she lowered her eyes to look at her palm she remembered the that Universe had dragged her hand out of her fingers…  
  
Now however she looked up and smiled a little embarrassedly. "Well I suppose that it was better that she felt the effects of her nervousness AFTER she was due to sing!" Her joke broke the tension and everybody laughed – however Chara still felt deeply concerned about the way that Universe had behaved around her, Why had the purple-haired girl looked at her as though her very presence had filled her heart with fear…?  
  
"Mother?" Chara broke out of her troubled reverie as her daughter spoke to her hesitantly.  
  
Charon was gazing at her with a look of hesitation in her pale eyes and she seemed to be almost desperate to ask her a question that had been preying on her mind for a while. At the same time she looked a little despondent and sad since she already knew what the answer was going to be. Chara smiled at her daughter, wondering what was on her mind. "Yes darling?" she prompted gently.  
  
"Is Aunt Pluto..?" Charon's voice faltered but her eyes remained hopeful as she gazed at her mother, her meaning obvious. Chara understood and shook her head sadly.   
  
"I'm afraid that she could not come with us tonight my dear." she said gently as she saw the disappointment slowly filtering into Charon's eyes though she did her best to hide it. "I too wish that she could be here with us so that we could all be together but you know that her duty to protect the Gates is important. Please don't feel sad Charon, you know that she would not want that." Charon's eyes were sorrowful as she longed for the presence of her aunt so that just for one night she could be with her whole family, but she knew that her mother was right - Pluto's duty was her life and she was bound to defend the eternal gateway of time even if it cost her her very life. Charon had known in her heart that her aunt had not come even before she had asked her mother but still she had hoped that her common sense could have been wrong for just one night. The realisation that Pluto had not come with her family did not make her disappointment any less saddening but still she decided that she wouldn't let her chagrin spoil her happiness. After all her mother, father and elder brother were all here with her so she was content enough.   
  
"I'm so happy that you're all here!" she cried with startling joy as she suddenly hugged her surprised mother and then her father with all the warmth of love. "I've missed you both so much!" Chara's eyes were almost glowing with warmth and love as she held her daughter tightly in her arms and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.   
  
"And we you Charon. Always." Charon's eyes sparkled hopefully as she gazed into her mother's.   
  
"Will you stay here for a little while?" she exclaimed earnestly. "Oh please say that you will!" Chara's face was surprised for a moment or two and then she smiled and glanced briefly at her husband, raising her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
With a smile King Char inclined his head slightly to one side in a permissive.  
  
Serenity's eyes were shining as Chara's gaze met her own and both of them smiled beautifully at the same moment as the moment their eyes met it was settled.  
  
Chara's face was glad as she returned her eyes to her daughter. "Of course we will Charon." she assured her as she lovingly stroked the back of her head with her fingers. "Of course we will." As she leant her head onto her mother's shoulder Charon smiled - the Princess of the Outer Moon felt happier than she could ever remember now that she was with both her friends and her family at the same time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The double-doors were flung open and Universe stumbled across to the edge of the balcony before they even crashed against the walls. Her gloved hands grabbed the rails and she leaned over it taking deep and unsteady gulps of air as she shook uncontrollably from head to toe.  
  
The expression on Universe's face was one of utter misery and grief as she closed to her eyes and slowly slumped to her knees, still clutching the railing. That meeting with Queen Chara had been like a nightmare to her and she felt like she could die from the shame she felt at the way she had turned and ran like a mouse. The worst thing about the whole ordeal was that it was all her own fault...for the last year Universe had felt like scum every waking minute of her life and sometimes even her dreams had given her no peace from her biting guilt. And the whole bitterness was that it was absolutely fair. The purple-haired girl could not even find it in her heart to blame Charon's parents for how terrible she felt around them and felt just as bitterly to this moment. Universe knew that she deserved this awful guilt that had eaten away at her every day of the last two years.  
  
It wasn't their fault...it was her own.  
  
Universe's face was a mask of desperate anguish as she began to breath shallowly as she thought of the terrible thing that she had been responsible for. The purple-haired girl tried to choke back her sob but her effort was so weak that the anguished sound escaped from her throat and to the surface. Why? Why was it that whenever she found any real happiness no matter how small, her past always found a way to return and force her to face it as it taunted her. The enchantment that the night had worked on her was broken and now the gap where the peaceful contentment had been was now filled by a terrible misery that ached in her heart. Nausea now trembled in her stomach and now she just didn't care enough to fight it.   
  
Having pretended to be feeling ill as an excuse to get away earlier Universe now found that she actually felt sick...As her body trembled like a bird in a cage Universe curled up as she wept even though her tears were all gone and she had no time to make more. The final bitter thought that crossed her mind was that things were only going to get worse...and that there was nothing she could do about it. 


	17. The Tragic Tale of Nios, Tyra and Coriss...

Chapter Sixteen

The Tragic Tale of Nios, Tyra and Corissa

The air that had greeted her as she had awoken that morning was delightfully cool and fresh after her nausea the night before.

Universe smiled whimsically as she walked through the wide marble archway with her head turned up, looking at the sky. The stars seemed brighter than usual and the sky in which they shone seemed a lighter blue than normal. It must be winter now, she mused and her smile became a little amused. Strange…why didn't I notice the time of year before today?

Normally she'd have been keeping track of the seasons but now she realised that she had recently begun to neglect to do so. Universe's brow furrowed as she wondered what this meant – were her peaceful surroundings the causing her sharp senses to grow dull? Or could it be that she had become so content in the Moon Kingdom that she no longer cared what was happening elsewhere in the galaxy?

What a strange thought…

Universe's smile now became wistful as she thought about Charon – the Moon of the Outer solar-system. How cold it must be over there right now. Universe would have been willing to bet that the snow would be coming down thicker than normal and that all the rivers were frozen solid… The smile on her face froze as she realised that she had just caught herself doing something that she'd never thought she would ever be able to do again…thinking pleasant thoughts about Charon.

That could never happen, she told herself as she felt the familiar coldness gripping her heart and shook her head firmly, a desolate look slowly creeping over her face. The wonderful beauty of the Outer Moon was not for her. She could never go back there, not after what she'd done…she could never see the crisp white snow that always blanketed the trees or breath the air which was just like the air she now breathed all year round…

The purple-haired girl sighed and wished that she hadn't gone to the celebrations last night. Seeing Charon's parents had brought back all the old memories of the time she had spent on the plains of Ayadi with Vaura and opened all the old wounds that always came with them and even now were still raw. At least Queen Chara had gone back home now – that was something to feel glad about. Universe gave a sigh of relief as she walked into the garden – she couldn't bear to see the green-haired Queen again or hear the warm and affectionate voice of the ruler of the Moon she had committed such an unforgivable sin against…

Then she looked in the direction of the garden bench and froze, shocked to the core by the person she saw sitting there. No… she thought in horror as she stood rooted to the ground. No, no, no, no!

There was a peaceful smile on Queen Chara's face as she sat on the wide bench and enjoyed the fine winter morning surrounded by flowers and trees of her own home-world. Chara was wearing a pale blue morning gown that had been provided for her by Serenity's own handmaiden the night before. Since Chara had not expected to still be here the next day Serenity had thoughtfully made arrangements for something else for the Queen of Charon to wear. Chara had been grateful for the change in clothing since she had never liked to wear a dress for more than two days in a row. As Queen Chara sat enjoying the fresh air of the garden she had not had the chance look at in such a long while Universe stood staring at her in appalled shock – what was she still doing here?

Universe was so stiffened by horror and indecision that as her mind flew in every direction at once she did not think to back off and slip quietly away until it was too late...Chara's keen intuition told her that she was no longer alone in the garden and slowly she turned to sit gazing curiously over to where the purple-haired girl stood. Universe almost stopped breathing as Chara saw her and smiled affectionately. "Aha…company!" the Queen exclaimed cheerfully as she fully turned so that she was facing Universe. "Tis Nios's Beloved! Good morning Universe."

The purple-haired Princess had been stricken by the panic that had been bubbling up inside her but at the odd remark Chara had made she gave her a startled look and thought "Huh?"

As Universe wondered what she had meant Chara gave her another smile and reached over and patted the empty end of the bench beside her. "Come and sit with me dear. I would like somebody to talk to very much indeed." She warmly invited.

To her own surprise Universe found herself walking through the cool grass over to the bench while Chara slid over to make room for her. Amazed by what she was doing Universe sat down on the comfortable wood and pulled her legs up so that the purple skirt of her dress curled snugly around them – somehow that made her feel very calm and relaxed.

"And how are you feeling this morning Universe?" Chara asked her in slight concern as she remembered how pale Universe's face had been when she had seen her the previous night.

Universe remembered as well and she felt almost unbearably uncomfortable as she remembered how she had ran away like a mouse. "I'm fine…" she replied distinctly as she put her gloved hands on her knees and gazed straight ahead and then to her own astonishment she added "Thanks for asking."

What the hell? So those lessons that Mercury had given her on manners hadn't been a complete waste after all…

"That's good. Everybody was worried about you after you left the Ball Room last night you know Universe." Chara remarked as she looked down at what Universe was wearing today. "Oh…you've changed!"

It was true – before she had settled down to try and catch some much needed sleep the night before Universe had taken off the white gown and prepared her everyday purple one to slide back into when she woke up. Her fun had been well and truly over…

"Yeah…it was a one-night-only kinda thing." Universe replied awkwardly. "Wasn't really me huh?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that Universe!" Chara exclaimed. "I liked that gown a lot. I think that you looked quite extraordinary in white!" Noticing the bemused expression that her comment entailed on Universe's face the green-haired Queen laughed and then added hastily. "Oh but of course I also like you in purple Universe! Wear whatever you like – you shouldn't ever tie yourself down to a single thing. If you do that then your wishes will become compromised and that is never a good thing."

Universe was bemused by this advice – it was true, she realised. Just like Mercury had said the night before she had spent all of her time with the Star Raiders focusing and concentrating on how to talk and act like a man so much that she had never had the chance to think about herself and what SHE had wanted…

Since she had come to live in the Moon Kingdom however that had all changed and she had begun to feel all the more complete because of it…and it was a wonderful feeling.

Suddenly she turned and looked at Chara, her face suddenly such a picture of curiosity that the Queen had to smile. "Chara…what were you talking about before when you called me…" she hesitated as the exact word slipped away from her. "…the Beloved of whoever?"

Chara's eyes twinkled and she laughed. "Nios's Beloved? Oh dear, that was very whimsical of me wasn't it?" she admitted. "But don't you know Universe? Nios is a character from a well-known fable…and so is his bride. Do you really mean to say that you have never heard of it before?"

Universe shook her head – none of the Raiders had ever read her bedtime stories when she'd been small…

"Well then…if you like then I will tell it to you!" Chara beamed expansively at the prospect and hoped that Universe would like the story. "But were you busy Universe?"

Universe thought it over for a moment but as it happened her schedule was a blank slate right now since Mercury had not yet risen that morning.

"Why not?" she replied a little warily since from what she knew about it so far this sounded suspiciously like it was going to be a girly story.

Chara smiled gladly – she felt just as she had once done when telling all of the stories that her mother had taught her to her own daughter Charon when she had been very young. "Well…" she began feeling that she would have quite liked to have put her arm around Universe's shoulders but since she didn't know whether the girl would like that or not she held back.

"Wait!" an urgent voice exclaimed at the top of a very tiny pair of lungs.

Universe and Chara turned just in time to watch as Estrella ran up to them having walked into the garden just in time to hear what had been said. The kitten scrambled up onto the bench and sat on Universe's lap where she looked up anxiously at the Queen – Estrella didn't want to miss this chance to hear a story that she'd never heard before.

"Well looks who's here!" Chara chuckled as she looked at her daughter's closest companion. "Very well then – I shall tell you the story as well Estrella."

Estrella purred with pleasure as she shuffled in excitement and waited for Chara to begin…

"Many long years ago before you or I were born and the constellations that we know even better than the line of our ancestors were still young the entire universe was ruled over by a King and a Queen who were both wise and powerful in more ways than one." Chara's voice was rich and lovely as she spoke softly. "Back in those innocent days the beasts that roamed the galaxies were mostly calm, some even friendly and Earth was still entirely green and beautiful, pure and untouched by the influence of man. You see during that age most of the people of the universe were still untainted by the touch of evil and so they did not need more than one pair of rulers."

Universe wondered how she would have lived her life if she'd been born during that age – surely a world like the one Chara had described would have no place for a wandering space warrior like herself?

"Well – that is not entirely true." Chara admitted. "You see each planet had a certain noble family who were chosen by the King and Queen to rule over their world while the main rulers of the universe dealt with the more far-reaching matters. However another duty that two of these families were given was to produce a son and a daughter who would later take over from the High King and Queen as rulers of the universe. You see Universe and Estrella due to an accident that had happened to her when she had been but a girl the Queen could never have any children of her own and so she and her husband both knew that their own son or daughter would never rule after they were gone."

I wonder where I've heard that before…? Universe thought as she felt a peculiar certainty that she'd heard something very similar to High Queen's plight before…but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well…" Chara's voice became brighter as she steered the story in a new area. "…it so happened that one of the King's in waiting who was a young man named Nios and at the time of this story he had had just come of age. Now Nios was very happy about this because he knew that by the laws of his people he was now of the proper age to wed his beloved, a girl whose name was Corissa…now she wasn't only his cousin but she was also a High Queen in waiting and so their union was approved by not only the King and Queen but also their own families – Nios had loved her for many years and that was understandable for she was wonderfully beautiful. As beautiful to look upon as the waking world and from the very moment that that he had first seen her dancing on a beach Nios has lost his soul to her."

Booooorrrrrriiiiiinnnng! Universe thought, resisting the temptation to roll her eyes which really was almost overpowering – she'd known that this was going to be a girly story…just known it!

But on her lap Estrella was enthralled and holding her breath as she waited to hear what happened next so the purple-haired girl kept silent for her sake.

Chara smiled wryly as she watched Universe's face but continued regardless. "Nios had not always realised that Corissa was a High Queen in waiting and when he had told the rulers of the universe of his desire to wed one not selected by them they had been saddened for they had known that such a marriage would cost the young man his status as a potential king – however when it was revealed that Corissa was the girl that Nios had fallen in love with the truth came out and all was well…however their marriage which would have been a symbolic event of pure and honest love never came to be."

Universe stared blankly at her – she hadn't expected this. "Why didn't it?" she asked and to her own surprise she realised that she was now suddenly interested. "Why didn't they get hitched if they were so into each other?"

"Well you see Universe there was another person whom I have not yet mentioned – a young woman who had watched Nios for longer than he realised – this young lady was the daughter of Mondia the witch-queen, the black-hearted ruler of the planet Tenbra which was the only world that had not agreed to the rulership of the High King and Queen. Tenbra was a world as dark and cold as a bitter winter's night and its people were the first to have ever nurtured evil in their hearts for they served a master so black and foul that it preceded the world of man. Working its will to corrupt all of other life Mondia sent her daughter to taint and destroy the union of the two lovers."

"So?" Universe pressed, now totally into the story.

Chara sighed and now she seemed to become as sorrowful as though what happened next in the story had happened to herself. "The daughter of the Witch Queen whose name was Tyra did as her mother ordered out of obedience and fear of her mother's power – but when she saw Nios for the first time she was captivated by him and throughout every one of the days she spent finding out as much as she could about him in order to serve her mother's plan every thought that passed through her mind was about him. But Nios's heart belonged to the girl he loved and she knew that however intense her passion felt she would never be that girl. But just because she knew that she could never coax his heart away from Corissa, the enchantress did not give up – you see Universe this girl was by nature a white enchantress who derived her power from nature itself. Tyra had made the traditional promise to the world itself that she would never use her magic for her own selfish reasons but by now she was not only anxious to do her mother's bidding but also so desperate for Nios's love that she abused her power. On the day the wedding was to take place she appeared to Nios while he was alone on the beach where he had first glimpsed his true love, thinking about his life now that it was to become completed by his union with Corissa. There, Tyra called upon her white magic and brought the unsuspecting young man helplessly under her thrall. As she lulled him with a beautiful song that robbed him of his free will Nios slowly forgot all about the love he had once felt for Corissa – now the enchantress was the only radiant thing in what now seemed to have become an otherwise drab and grey world. Whether or not these magically induced feelings were real or not they were just as strong as his real feelings for Corissa had been."

Universe was gazing breathlessly at Queen Chara. "So what happened?" she exclaimed, desperate to hear the climax.

With a sad sigh Chara told her. "Unaware of what was really happening to him Nios went to the wedding ceremony where his bride waited to become his forever but only to announce his love for Tyra. As you can imagine, Corissa was devastated at being spurned by the man she loved with all her heart. When she saw the pain in her eyes, Tyra realised just what an evil thing she had done in the name of unrequited love and her mother's blind service of the source of all evil – you see Universe there had never been any malevolence in her heart as she had planned to tempt Nios away from Corissa. The enchantress was only a girl who loved the same man as another girl and had been desperate enough to do anything for his love."

"So she let him go right?" Universe asked expectantly.

Chara smiled sadly. "That would have been the best thing that she could have done…but no." she replied softly. "She didn't."

"Unbelievable!" Universe exclaimed shaking her head, unable to comprehend such selfishness.

"Yes but it is what she did Universe." Chara paused as she thought about whether or not she ought to tell the next part of the story while Estrella listened and then she decided to go ahead. "Corissa was heartbroken…now that she had lost the love of her life she saw no reason at all that she should carry on with it for to her it now felt empty and without any hope of finding happiness again – it was now no more than a harsh burden to her that would never get any easier for as long as she bore it. After saying her final goodbye to the setting sun she ended her empty life by throwing herself from a cliff."

Universe gasped in shock and on her knees Estrella gave a jolt and stared at the green-haired Queen in utter horror. "No way…" the purple-haired girl breathed in pure disbelief.

Chara gave both of them a moment to calm down before she went on with the story. "When she heard about Corissa's death, Tyra was filled with unbearable guilt but still she did not release her love from the spell for she could not bear to lose him after growing so close to him – but she was also frightened that he would hate her for what she had done to him and Corissa if she released him." The Queen paused and then shook her head resignedly as she prepared to wind up the story. "Tyra no longer cared about her mother – she only wanted to be with him always. But what happened in the end came as mercy to Tyra's burdened heart, Nios's meaningless life and Corissa's bitter death. The King and Queen of the universe had heard about what had happened and summoned Nios and Tyra to judgement – and when Mondia's part in the tragedy was discovered the entire ordeal came to an end. The King and Queen decided to give the three a new chance to live and sent them to a place where the evil that had destroyed their lives could never touch them again."

"And the witch-queen?" Universe probed, fascinated to know what had happened.

Chara sighed. "She was not punished for what she had done to her daughter as well as the couple for though she had believed it would cost her, her life Tyra had remained silent and refused to betray her. The High rulers knew that Mondia was the only one capable of planning such a thing but without proof they could not act against her. But they were outraged by what the witch-queen had put her own daughter through and so they decided to forgive Tyra and show her mercy." The queen sighed and she thought about it. "Some think that it was the moment Tyra abused her white magic that the evil responsible for Mondia's plot was finally able to seep into the hearts of the people of the universe…but, whatever happened then, nobody ever saw Nios or the beautiful and sad-hearted enchantress ever again. I think that it is a sad story…what do you think Universe?"

As Chara looked at her and wondered what she had made of the story she had just told her all of the feelings that had been boiling inside of Universe came rushing to the surface and spewed out. "What…a…cow!" she cried outraged. "How could she do that to her own daughter? But why did Tyra keep lying to Nios even after his girl-friend had killed herself over them?"

"Who can say?" Chara smiled sadly as she saw the anger on Universe's face. "Love is a very strong thing Universe…at times it can create powerful bonds between people and at others it can destroy everything without meaning to. As I said love is powerful…and unpredictable. "

Universe thought about that but shook her head. "But why?" she pressed. "If she loved him that much then why didn't she do what was right for HIM instead of trying to live a life that she knew was a complete lie?"

Chara nodded – this was something that she herself had asked when her mother had first told her the story when she herself had been a girl. "I think that in the end the enchantress's love was the thing that would have condemned Nios to a life of lies if the King and Queen had not intervened." She explained regrettably. "You see by the time they were alone she had only one thing left and nothing else to lose – that was Nios's 'love'. Whether or not it was real she was desperate to hang on to it and I think that she chose to face the judgement of the King and Queen rather than lose it forever."

Chara gazed at the purple-haired girl who sat silent as she thought about this, her eyes widening and narrowing slightly as she considered the meaning of this. "So…what do you think? Good story?" the green-haired Queen inquired with a fond smile.

"It was a tale and a half." Universe said dreamily and looked up and gave a long sigh. "It just…ended a little sooner than I'd have liked."

Chara smiled at this wonderful sentiment as Estrella sat feeling mystified by the story's lack of a happy ending.

"Why'd you bring it up anyway?" Universe suddenly asked. "Why'd you call me his bride?"

Chara gave a light-hearted laugh. "Well when I saw you standing there Universe I remembered how beautifully you sang last night and well that made me think about Tyra's song. It enthralled me just as much as any white magic could have done."

"Oh…" Universe murmured as she lowered her eyes and went just a little red. "It…isn't that great you know."

"Of course it is." Chara assured her again with that serious look in her eyes. "All of us have one thing that comes to us as naturally as the air we breath and your gift is that your voice is beautifully clear – now may I ask you to sing for me Universe?"

Universe blinked in surprise – she hadn't seen this coming at all. "What?" she stammered as her face grew even brighter. "Why?"

"Why? Because I would like to hear it again?" the Queen replied cheerfully. "Is that a good enough reason for you Universe?"

"I…I don't really think that I'm in the right frame of…"

"Universe!" Chara spoke her name in a voice so firm that the girls protests died away but her eyes were laughing as she smiled at Universe. "Don't you know that according to an old custom of my people anybody who has been given something should rightly give something in return? Come now – I told you the story so now I would like you to sing! When you think about it you are obligated to do so Universe!"

Universe gazed open-mouthed at her. "That's low!" she exclaimed indignantly. "I…"

Chara's face twitched – her expression was reproving but she was also fighting the temptation to burst into laughter at the look on Universe's face. Universe looked at her and then with a sigh she decided to just do it.

Closing her eyes and breathing in and out as she tried to relax the purple-haired girl drew within herself for the feelings that she needed in order to draw out the melody. She spent the next few seconds opening and closing her mouth as she failed to find what she was looking for – what she always needed in order to sing.

Chara watched as the girl struggled in vain to find the essence of her song. "Its alright Universe." She assured her regretfully. "I understand – you cannot do your best unless…"

The song suddenly came. Universe's light yet rich voice seemed to have a life of its own as she sang the song that had been the only permanent companion throughout her life.

Chara's face softened and gradually became almost empty of emotion as Universe's hauntingly lovely voice delved into her soul and brought every one of her dreams back into memory. Estrella's eyes were wide and her tail lay still on the purple-haired girls's lap as she listened to the song.

And this time Universe somehow did something that she hadn't been able to the night before – as she sang she opened her eyes and looked down at Estrella. As she met the kitten's eyes she held her intent gaze and smiled so that Estrella would know that the song was for her just as it was for Queen Chara.

This time she kept the melody short however because she could feel her blood fighting to rush to her face and she knew that if that happened then she would end up feeling incredibly embarrassed. As she prepared to allow her voice to trail off Universe looked inquiringly at Chara and she was surprised to notice that the Queen's expression now seemed distant – then Chara smiled and nodded her head as she understood what the purple-haired girl wanted to know…that it was alright for her to stop.

Since she could feel tears forming beneath her eyelids Chara thought that maybe that would be for the best.

Gratefully Universe brought the melody to an end and she her voice trailed off into silence she blushed to the tips of her ears.

"Oh…that was wonderful." Chara whispered almost to herself and Universe remembered how Charon had reacted to her song two days ago. "Just…wonderful."

Universe looked at her surprised by the trembling she was sure she had heard in the Queen's voice. "What's wrong?" she exclaimed as she leaned over and looked closely at Chara's face. "Are you…cryin'?"

Chara blinked almost furiously as the tears slowly trickled down her face as she wept. "Oh I'm sorry Universe, Estrella." She breathed, her voice wavering as she pressed her hands over her eyes trying to hold back her tears. "I'm so sorry. Its just that your voice…oh it sounded so beautiful and free that it made me think about Vaura."

The mention of her old friend's name made Universe's whole body jolt in shock but somehow she managed to keep it together – actually it hadn't really taken a lot of effort because she suddenly found that she felt inexplicably calm as she watched Chara weeping.

The sight of the Queen crying so quietly reminded her of her own grief when she had realised that Vaura was dead a year ago – her sorrow had been so intense that she hadn't been able to think clearly for several hours and in the end she'd been forced to pull herself together by necessity and returned to the Star Raiders camp leaving the lifeless body where it lay before her comrades came looking for her.

But while her grief had been violent and left her head aching as if she had been pounding it against a mountain for hours when she'd finally come out of her period of self-reproach induced madness Chara's calm and quiet tears seemed so controlled and dignified…

Estrella jumped down from Universe's lap and walked across the bench, her innocent eyes were worried as she mewed and rubbed her head against Chara's leg trying to console her as if she could really do something to make it better…

But Universe suddenly realised that Estrella was doing something to help – she was doing what she could to comfort Chara and even if it couldn't bring back Vaura or make Chara's heartache go away Estrella was doing what she could and that was more than enough.

"Are you alright?" Universe suddenly asked and her voice stammered as she felt nervous about reaching out to the Queen. "Is there anything I can…do?"

Chara uncovered her eyes and laid her hands in her lap. Her eyes were still damp but now her tears had stopped. "Oh I am quite fine Universe." She assured the purple-haired girl with a watery smile and petted Estrella with her gentle hand. "It is nothing really…but sometimes the pain is so bad that I cannot hold it inside myself forever. We all need to cry every now and again Universe or our feelings simply stay pent up inside for so long that they hurt us."

Universe hesitated – she felt so torn between forgetting about the whole thing or taking the chance to reach out to Chara. As well as feeling responsible for her sadness she now felt her nervousness of Chara and of just who she was reviving again.

What would Chara do if she ever found out that she had been on the plains the day Vaura had died, been with her an hour or so before her death?

Universe wanted to slide over and put her arm around Chara's waist but she just couldn't move – she was afraid. Then she remembered how she herself had broken down in tears the day Charon had cornered her and demanded to know the reason for her distant behaviour.

The purple-haired girl remembered how Chara's daughter had urged her to cry and let her feelings which had been slowly killing her for so long free – Universe gasped so softly that neither of her companions heard the quiet sound pass her lips as she realised that what Chara had just said about crying was very similar to what Charon had said that day.

Charon sure is her mother's daughter… she thought with a faintly amused but wholly grateful smile on her face as she thought about what it meant. Guess I oughta thank her…I bet that she taught Charon the lesson that Charon taught me!

But the thought was sincere – she knew that if Charon had not reached out to her that day then she would have gone on hurting so badly inside until she'd gone mad.

Charon had taught her a precious lesson that day and it was one that she learnt from her mother – and Universe now realised that during this time they had spent together the green-haired Queen had taught her many things about love, and life.

Universe felt a surge of clear gratitude for Chara and she wanted to do something for her in return, wanted to comfort her…reach out to her just like her daughter had done.

Then ignoring her fear Universe reached over and placed her hand gently on the Queen's and stroked it softly.

Chara's eyes were surprised as she gazed at the girl who had looked so awkward and uncomfortable a minute ago but though she felt startled she smiled and lightly placed her own hand on Universe's and stroked it affectionately.

The look on Chara's face almost spoke what she felt towards the purple-haired girl at that moment.

'Thank you'…

Chara's smile deepened thoughtfully as she gazed at Universe's face…she was sure that she had noticed a familiar glint of light in her brown eyes as she looked at her with the desire to comfort in her heart.

The Queen had a very strong suspicion about what the beautiful light sparkling in Universe's eyes meant – for it shone in her own eyes and those of Serenity also.

But surely she would have known if a Princess had once visited her Kingdom and met Vaura in the past?

Chara smiled as she decided not to ponder this mystery – if Universe wished to tell her about it then perhaps she would one day, the Queen would not pry. "Well…" she said in a voice that was very much brighter as she changed to subject to a more lighter topic. "Since I mentioned weddings and unions what about you Universe? Are you fond of any boy in particular? Do you have any plans to get married in the near future?"

Universe shook her head firmly. "No way!!" she replied defensively and Chara gave a laugh. "Anyway speaking of plans why are you still here? The celebrations are over y'know!" the purple-haired girl countered.

Chara smiled at Universe's boldness. "Serenity invited my husband and I to spend the week here." She explained although she admitted to herself that this was stretching the truth a little. "I was happy to accept since she and I have much catching up to do. I have not had the chance to sleep beneath the stars of this wonderful Kingdom since she and I were…well the same age as you Universe!"

"So you two know each other from way back?"

"We do." Chara laughed pleasantly. "I wish that she and I could have stayed in touch but it is just the way things are."

"You still get to see each other now and then." Universe pointed out. "You're here now aren't you?"

"Yes but is just isn't the same Universe." Chara sighed and shook her head. "When everything in your life stays just the same…that is true happiness. And that is why we Queen's rarely ever experience such a wonderful thing…because it is our duty to make sure that things change for the good of our people."

Universe was very quiet as she thought about that – she'd once thought that compared to the way she herself had struggled to survive in the harshness of the universe Queen Serenity led a pleasant and easy way of life. But now she realised that she'd been the one who'd had it easy.

At least she had been free to walk away if she'd had a problem – Serenity had the responsibility of finding solutions to the difficulties of her Kingdom.

Universe's could feel her respect for the Queen rising – how patient Serenity must be to take the responsibility of being in charge of a pain in the ass like herself. No doubt about it, Serenity was a woman who had inner strength that was much superior to her own – and Chara also that strength, strength that Universe envied because she knew she would never have it herself.

The purple-haired girl silently made a promise – from now on she would do her best as a Princess so that she would not give Serenity any extra trouble…after all being a Queen she already had more than her fair share.

"Oh by the way Universe my son Char is also here with us for the week." Chara said as a thoughtful look crossed her face – as she gazed at Universe a hint of steel could clearly be heard in her voice as she spoke again. "I would like you to meet him some time."

"Sure." Universe replied, surprised by the firmness of Chara's voice and wondered what it could all be about. "I'd love to."

Chara looked like she was going to say more but she did not get the chance. "You certainly have risen early." A soft voice remarked teasingly.

Universe looked up. "Look who's talking." She replied boldly.

Queen Serenity laughed as she walked elegantly over to where they at – the ruler of the Moon Kingdom had gotten out of bed early that morning with a knowing smile on her face – she had sensed that Chara would be waiting for her down in the garden and she had been eager to spend the early morning with her.

The sight of Universe sitting so comfortably with Chara had surprised her, apparently she had gotten over her strange discomfort the night before.

But when she'd seen Universe's hand being stroked by Chara and the purple-haired girl allowing her to do so Serenity had stopped and gazed at this sight in wonder.

Other than Mercury she had never seen Universe let anybody touch her like this but now she seemed almost anxious to do so.

Chara raised her head and locked eyes with Serenity as they both smiled fondly and Universe realised that she ought to leave them alone now. "I think I'll go now." She said, extracting her hand from Chara's as she got to her feet and gathered Estrella in her arms – stepping to one side so that Serenity could have her place on the bench.

"Are you sure?" Chara asked, her voice warm as she looked back at the girl. "You are more than welcome to remain you know Universe."

"Honestly I need to be somewhere else right now." Universe replied. "I should go see Mercury…I bet she's worried about me because of last night. Always worrying about me, Mercury."

"Well she sounds like a wonderful friend." Chara observed. "Well go to her Universe. Thank you for your time and company. I liked having you with me." And she meant it, she really did.

"That's okay. Thanks for the sit down and the story Queen Chara." Universe said as she turned around around and looked over her shoulder at the green-haired Plutonian. "I really enjoyed it. Good morning…see you later!"

"Goodbye Maj' Stee!" Estrella cried.

"Good morning Estrella, Universe!" Chara laughed as Universe turned and walked out of the garden with the kitten peering over her shoulder.

Serenity sat by Chara's side with a curious smile on her voice. "Story?" she echoed and raised her eyebrow inquisitively. "I see that you're still passing on what your mother taught you Chara."

"We're Queens you and I Serenity…it is our duty to teach things to Princesses." Chara replied matter-of-factly.

"Ah but you enjoy it Chara." Serenity smiled knowingly.

"And you do not?"

Serenity laughed as she gave in. "Now tell me…what did you think of her?" she asked curiously.

Chara's face became thoughtful as she thought about Universe. "Honestly Serenity she struck me as a very nervous girl to be around…and for some reason she likes to hide things about herself." She answered truthfully. "Oh and her singing…" the green-haired woman drifted into a wistful silence as she remembered how beautifully Universe has sang and then she remembered what had been nagging at her mind earlier. "You are right Serenity. Once she lets her defences down Universe is such a wonderful girl…I really liked her company. But please tell me something."

"Yes?"

"Has she ever been to Charon…to your knowledge?" Chara asked, her face very meaningful as she gazed at her friend and awaited a response.

"So you can see it too!" Serenity blurted out as her eyes widened. "I don't just imagine it…her eyes prove that she was close to Vaura!"

Chara nodded and now her eyes had become quite grave. "I wonder how they knew each other." She mused. "But what I don't understand is when Universe would have ever had the chance to meet Vaura…why didn't Vaura tell me that she had met a Princess other than my daughter?"

Serenity's thoughts were troubled as she wondered whether or not she ought to tell her friend about Universe's past. "I have never asked her." She replied honestly. "But maybe one day she will open her heart to us and we will know."

"I hope so." Chara's eyes grew sad as she worried about Universe. "Universe seems to be afraid…but I know that she trusts you Serenity. I know that if anybody can teach her to trust then it will be you."

Serenity smiled as she felt encouraged no end by her friend's faith in her. "Thank you Chara." She replied gratefully.

Chara nodded and then an almost wicked smile broke over her face. "Now tell me…do you remember the first time we rendezvoused here when we were young Serenity?"

The Lunarian woman spluttered and then broke into laughter as the memories of the things she and her friend had done while they had been children came flooding back - she could not wait to begin reminiscing about every one of them. "Certainly." She giggled as she leaned closer to Chara with an almost conspiratorial grin. "That was the night you visited for the first time and mentioned that you had always wanted to see…"


	18. Two of a Kind

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Two of a kind  
  
"Oh Char…why are you doing this to yourself?" Charon sighed as she looked at her brother sorrowfully. "Can't you see how much you are hurting mother?"  
  
Char's head was bowed and his sturdy hands firmly placed on his knees as he sat beside her on her luxurious bed. Due to the sheer lack of sleep he had managed to catch the night before the area around his eyes was ashen and his eyes themselves were bleak as he gazed down at his hands purposefully avoiding meeting the worried gaze of his sister. "She's in pain right now because she knows me so well that she can feel me decaying inside Charon." He replied in such a gentle voice that for a moment she thought that he had drifted off and was talking in his sleep. "It isn't me who's hurting her…she's doing that herself by caring so much." Prince Char, son of the King and Queen of the Outer Moon's face was a shade of dark grey on that particular morning since peaceful sleep had eluded him for many nights over the past few months since his return from serving in the great war between Pluto and its rival planet Palazea.  
  
The weariness afforded to him by many nights spent gazing at the sky were beginning to tell on even his stubborn mind and he didn't even bother to pass the back of his hand over his eyes – the weariness in his body no longer even bothered him and instead masked the real greyness that weighed him down from the inside during his ever waking hour.  
  
The Charonian Prince's once sparky and alert eyes of blue were now pensive and always seemed distant as if his thoughts were a long way away, an unimaginable distance from where he was.  
  
A few months ago his face had been bright and attractive – so appealing that whenever he had attended social events he had been surrounded by the women of the court who had begged constantly for his hand on the dance floor, so much so that many thought it strange that at thirty years old the Prince had still not taken a bride. Now though his face maintained its handsome quality it had lost its edge and seemed always to wear a gaunt, haggard expression as if he was tired of the entire universe and only wanted everything and everybody to leave him alone.  
  
"But why can't you just let us help you?" Charon asked quietly as she moved over and put her gentle hand on his shoulder, seeking for his grey-circled eyes as she tried to connect with her brother. "Char why are you still hanging on to whatever is hurting you like this? Why do you refuse to open up to our mother instead of building a wall between yourself and the people who love you?"  
  
Char looked at her for the first time since he had arrived in her room and managed to twist his careworn mouth in a grateful but tired smile. "Charon…you're so caring. I know that you only want to help me and I'm happy to have a sister like you…" just as Charon was beginning to smile as she hoped that she had gotten through to him Char gently put his fingers around her hand and took it from his shoulders, firmly placing it back on her lap. "…but there's nothing you can do – nothing anyone can do for me. I need to face this alone – I have to find my own way out of what I'm going through right now or I'll never be able to rely on my strength ever again. You'll understand some day."  
  
"Understand? What precisely do you want me to try to understand Char?" Charon exclaimed in disbelief. "That I had to stand by and watch as my only brother faded away before my eyes because he was too proud to ask his own family for help? Is that the lesson here? Is this what you want to pass on to me, your sister?"  
  
Char winced – he could detect the anger in her clear voice, feel it. He had just known that this was going to happen when he had come to say good morning to her.  
  
As soon as she had answered his knock at the door she had taken a single look at him and from then on she had been absolutely no-nonsense. Charon had told him to come in, closed the door behind him with one hand and ushered him over to the bed by placing the other between his shoulders and sending him on his way with a stern push.  
  
Charon took a deep breath – she was frustrated and angry at him for being so stubbornly determined to refuse anybody's help right now but at the same time she had to bite her lip and resist the temptation to bury her face in his shoulder and cry for him – she could feel just by sitting with him the depth of the pain he tried to keep hidden inside and she knew that whatever happened to him now, no matter whether she or anyone else could do anything about it Char's wound would never truly heal. "Char…" she began in such a gentle voice after her burst of anger that her brother turned and stared at her in blank surprise. "It's time for you to move on. It has been for a while – the war ended nearly half a year ago and whatever you went through during that time you should let it go and forget. If you can't…or won't turn your back on whatever it was then at least try to let go of the memory for mother's sake if not yours."  
  
Char's expression was as bitter as he felt and told of his inner struggle against doing what she urged him to do – the Prince was sorely tempted but he just couldn't. Char felt that he could never bear to let go of the memory of what he had seen, done, felt and said during the war because of one very special memory that was mixed in with all of the bad that had happened – a memory that was precious to him and came with all of the bad. Char was afraid that if he let it slip away then with the passing of time her lovely face would fade like his own reflection in a rippling ocean until he could no longer even remember what she looked like. If he faltered and let go even for a little while then the memory of the one woman he had ever loved would become no more than that…a memory.  
  
So he held on to the time he'd spent by her side during the horrors of the war even though he knew that no matter how clearly the image of her face remained in his thoughts, no matter how long he kept her dark eyes in his heart he'd never see her again – memory was the only thing he had left of her and though they filled him with weariness and grief of what he'd lost he held on to them. "I've stayed too long." Char unexpectedly remarked. "It's been good to see you again sister. Goodbye dear, sweet Charon."  
  
Charon watched helplessly as he rose to his feet evidently intent on leaving her room. A moment ago she had been quivering with frustration because of her brother but now that he was going she felt an empty wrench inside of her – she knew that she was only going to worry about him while she wasn't able to watch him. "Char…" she whispered even though she knew that nothing she could say would change a thing.  
  
"Please sister – don't prolong this." he said without so much as turning to look at her over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. "When I'm gone go back Charon. Go back to your own life and don't remember what's going on in mine. Don't let your spirit be weighed down by me – I don't want that, you know it. Never."  
  
Charon opened and closed her mouth as he turned the door-handle, desperately trying to think of something to say to him – she didn't want to let it end like this, she just couldn't let him go while he still felt like this…  
  
"Our mother hurts more than you realise Charon." Char said right of the blue as his hand froze on the door-handle. "I'm glad that you don't understand the real reason for her pain…that you're still so innocent and pure that you don't see through the anguish. And I hope you never lose that the way I did. Charon, she hurts because she's helpless to do anything to ease my heartache and that's because she doesn't know who I am anymore. And the worst part is that I don't either. That's the price we pay for this 'freedom'. Independence changes everything when it hits you Charon. The world you live in, the way you used to look at it…even yourself."  
  
Before his sister could reply he pulled the door open and walked out of her bedroom without any further delay.  
  
"Char…" Charon cried out to him as the door closed, separating her from her older brother. "…goodbye."  
  
As he gently closed the door behind him its heavy creaking was far more mournful than anything he could possibly have said to her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Universe stepped into the long passageway that led to Charon's room with a peculiar unaccustomed look on her face.  
  
Estrella was no longer held in her arms as she closed the door behind her since she had left the kitten behind with Mercury – neglecting to ask her if it was alright to do so. As Universe had been heading for Mercury's room she had felt a strong desire to see Charon all of a sudden – she was now fascinated to find out if she would be able to see any more depth in the green-haired princess now that she had gotten to know her mother.  
  
However she had known that she wouldn't be able to get a single word in with Estrella tagging along and being resourceful as she was the purple-haired girl had not taken too long in overcoming this complication in her plan. Quietly and almost like a spider Universe had set Estrella down outside Mercury's room, opened the door just a little ajar and then cheerfully told the kitten to go in and play with the blue-haired Princess.  
  
It had been a perfect solution – she had averted the possibility of Mercury not agreeing to look after Estrella by not giving her a chance to object.  
  
Fiendish… Universe thought with a satisfied smirk on her face as she looked around the corridor. Mercury's sure to forgive me…it's one of the things she does best for me.  
  
Universe couldn't wait to see Charon and as she walked briskly down the corridor in the direction of her room she once more compared the green-haired Princess to her mother and marvelled at just how similar the two of them were in looks and personality – the only significant difference between them was the colour of their eyes and that didn't mean a thing.  
  
As Universe raised her eyes upward and smiled thoughtfully she wondered just how much like her mother Charon would be one day and so she didn't notice that the very door she was heading for at the end of the passageway was quietly opening…  
  
Prince Char lay back heavily against the door that had just closed behind him and breathed a great sigh that told more than words could have done. Since his eyes were firmly fixed on the floor in front of his feet he did not notice the purple-haired girl walking towards him, her face tilted upward in thought.  
  
Char felt utterly exhausted as he lay back against the door and began to ponder the state that he had allowed his life to fall into – bleakly he thought about the world he now lived in and his place in it.  
  
Char didn't think that he could ever get used to this life again after what had happened to him – falling in love had changed the way he had seen things forever and now that he'd lost that Char was bewildered and filled with a black emptiness where his hope had once been.  
  
My mother thinks that I can just go back to the way things were before… the Prince thought and his eyes were bleak and completely devoid of hope now as he thought about the simpler and innocent days before he had seen his first battle. But how can my life go back to the way it was now that I've felt the touch of the woman I love? And how will I ever know peace again now that it'll never happen again?   
  
Now that he'd started to think about the subject of his mother he closed his eyes and began to feel much worse than he'd woken up feeling that morning – the misery that now freshly awakened as he thought about the last time they had spoken the night before was especially unbearable because now he could feel his conscious beginning to stab at him…  
  
The memory of the previous night was so harsh that he felt as if he'd gone back to re-live it.  
  
Char could practically see his mother standing right in the middle of the doorway having managed to corner him and block his only avenue of escape – Char had spent the entire evening brooding in the courtyard in order to avoid the flocks of young ladies who would have surrounded him immediately if he'd gone into the Ball-Room.  
  
The green-haired young man who just happened to be the Prince of the Outer Moon just wanted to stay away from anybody who knew him, be alone with only his own thoughts and feelings for company and by slipping away from his mother and father as they had entered the Ball Room thinking that he had still been behind them he'd managed to achieve this desire.  
  
But as the hours had dragged by the Prince had realised that having time alone to think about his mistakes hadn't been the wonderful gift he'd imagined it would be.  
  
Instead of being able to sort out everything that had happened to him Char had found himself dwelling on the pain that he had begun to carry around inside from the day he'd lost the most important person in his life.  
  
It had been so overwhelming that the sound of his mother's voice sternly calling out his name had come almost as a relief. "I shouldn't even be here." Char had muttered darkly as he and his mother had begun what she had quaintly described as 'a little talk'. "I should be back home taking care of Rika…"  
  
"Rika will be fine without you crowding her all day and night Char." Chara had informed him cuttingly. "Do not worry yourself about her. I made perfect arrangements for her to be looked after while we are away. I wish that she could have come with us but with her cold she wouldn't have been able to come on the ship."  
  
"All the more reason that I should have stayed with her." Char remembered how he had snapped with a strong edge of testiness in his voice.  
  
Chara had felt anger brewing inside her at the tone he had used to speak to her but she had kept calm knowing that her just indignation would not help her get through to her wayward son. "Char…you did not even try to be there for your sister tonight." She said quietly but even he could not ignore the sadness and disappointment in her eyes as he looked up and met her almost beseeching gaze. "Charon misses you. She wanted to see you so much and you let her down! And now you aren't even going to tell me why?"  
  
Char's harsh and grim expression had wavered as she realised that she was right, that he had disappointed his sister for no reason and as she had watched his softening expression Chara had felt hopeful…  
  
But her hope came to nothing as her son narrowed his eyes and turned his back on her resolutely. "She'll get over it." He replied curtly. "Everybody is disappointed in life…the sooner she gets to know that feeling the better."  
  
Chara's face was disbelieving as she stared at his back. "Is that all you have to say?" she demanded in mounting anger.  
  
"I'm sorry…I just couldn't come." Char explained as he felt extremely ashamed of what he had done, what he had just said but didn't want to show it. "Charon had you and father…I couldn't go in there."  
  
Chara thought that she heard a weakening in his voice and now she walked over to stand by her son who stood with his shoulders slumped. "Why?" she asked gently as she moved to put her arms around him and show him that whatever was happening to him he wasn't alone. "Tell me…it might help."  
  
Char had felt her closeness and like a startled animal he had stepped out of her reach – he couldn't let her touch him, he didn't deserve her comfort.  
  
Not now or ever.  
  
Chara's face was stricken with the hurt that she felt inside as her son seemed to spurn contact from her and her hand remained in the air where she had started to move it towards him, never reaching him.  
  
"In my current mood the company would have been too merry and bright for me to bear." Char had replied sourly.  
  
"Well there were many pretty young women at the party." His mother had mildly remarked. "I am sure that they would have liked to meet you."  
  
Char's lip had curled scornfully. "I might have appreciated the company of such a great number of pretty young women." He replied, his voice making it crystal clear that he severely doubted it "If that was how I saw them."  
  
"Well how do you see them?" Chara had replied in exasperation as she had reached the verge of giving up.  
  
For a while they had stood in heavy silence and then he answered her in a low and bitter voice. "As competitors for a prize…and that prize is myself."  
  
Char sighed wearily – she understood how he felt about that at least since she herself had not been thrilled about being expected to put up with such things when she had attended parties in her youth but really that was no excuse for the way he was acting.  
  
The Queen wished that she understood why Char was in such pain – she wished that he would let her into his heart so that she could help him find his way out of the misery that he was so hopelessly lost in…he had learnt how to resist telepathic advances while away during the war and so she could not read his mind anymore so long as he kept it closed to her.  
  
"Char…listen to me please." She had pleaded as she had approached him again. "We are all here for you…"  
  
Char blew up – there was no other way to describe his explosion of anger and frustration. For God's sake let it go!" he cried flinging his arms into the air in exasperation. "Why don't you just stop hounding me like this? Don't you get it? I can't tell you about it! Not now, not ever…it's a part of me nobody can ever know about! Please…just let it rest!!!!"  
  
A long silence had hung over them both as his anger had died away and he had fallen back and slumped against a pillar, exhausted after his outburst.  
  
Chara had stared at him in silence, her face now a tight mask of anger as she had recovered from the shock of his tirade but when she had finally broken the silence her voice had become deadly calm. "There is something that I have come to tell you Char…we are all going to be staying here for the rest of the week."  
  
Char's back had stiffened as he had realised what she had just said and though he hadn't looked up at his mother his eyes had filled with disbelief.  
  
What?!  
  
"Charon asked us to stay so that she could see us for a few days before we have to be parted from her again – so we will be here for the rest of the week." His mother had gone on sternly. "We shall see if you are the same person you came here as when the day comes for us to leave again my son."  
  
Char had felt completely numb as his mother had turned and walked back into the palace and such had been his shock that he had barely heard her whispering back to him "I love you dear." as she had left.  
  
Alone again Char had stood rigid with shock, reeling at what he had just heard. Then even before he had realised what he was doing he had raised his fist and punched the pillar he was leaning against in frustration.  
  
Damn it to hell… he'd thought savagely without even feeling the sharp, shooting pain that had flooded into his hand…  
  
Char sighed – when he had seen the anger and hurt in her eyes they had not fazed him for he'd been too wrapped up in his own bitterness to take them in but now that he looked back on that night he felt sorry for what he'd said to his mother, the woman who had loved and raised him, more than he could bear.  
  
Very much he wanted to go to her and tell her that he was sorry…if she would even be able to bear to look at him, the son who had treated her like a total stranger and thrown back her care and concern in her face…  
  
Wondering how all of this was going to end he turned to set off for somewhere, anywhere he could go to and keep out of sight for the entire day…  
  
Universe's heart practically jumped into her mouth as she walked right into somebody and at the same time Char winced and out of instinct he grabbed the shoulders of the person who had just walked into his arms with a firm grip.  
  
As if they had just been hit by lightning the two who had collided with each other in the corridor adjusted their eyes and locked gazes with each other – there was irritation on Universe's face but the look on Char's face remained as sombre as it had been a moment ago.  
  
As the two looked into each other's eyes they both felt a sharp yet clear shock tingling through their bodies. Universe's annoyed look died away and Char stood and stared at her as he saw her fierce eyes. Both of them recognized what they saw in each other at once but it wasn't the face of the one they had walked into that shocked them so deeply that their hearts nearly stopped but the passion that they saw in their new-found companion's eyes  
  
Char's face emptied of the depression that he had felt so heavily all morning and was replaced with pure surprise as he gazed intently at the strange purple-haired girl's face. Her eyes… he thought as he realised with a shocking jolt just who she reminded him of as she stared up at him like this. They look exactly like hers!  
  
Again it wasn't the colour of her eyes that struck him as so like those of the girl he had known so well but the irritation in them – the passion.  
  
"That was a little careless of you." Char heard himself remark to his own surprise.  
  
Now why had he said that?  
  
This guy… Universe thought, too startled to say anything in response for a moment as she gazed into his grey-circled eyes. His eyes…they're so sad. They look just like mine did after I stopped crying after…  
  
"Well that's pretty good coming from you!" she retorted sassily. "Who was walkin' around all spaced out a second ago?"  
  
Char thought about that as a frown crossed his face – he knew that of course she was right but even though he realised it he didn't see any reason to tell that she was right and he was wrong.   
  
His frown deepened – now when had he thought this way about losing an argument before?  
  
Of course…with her.  
  
"Hey, your face…you're Char aren't you?" Universe asked after a thoughtful pause during which he had the time to look at his face and noticed just how like the King he was in features. "The son of Queen Chara and King Char – the brother of Princess Charon right?"  
  
"I might be." Char remarked smiling a little in spite of his mood that he suddenly seemed to have forgotten as he stood gazing at her. "But would it be too much to ask to know the name of the young lady who just ran into me?"  
  
"I wasn't running!" Universe blustered in protest. "I was…moving at a quick pace! I'm Princess Universe…what's it to ya?"  
  
Char almost laughed – this girl's fiery manner and attitude reminded him so much of her – the girl whose death had caused him to sink into the depths of misery.  
  
But why didn't they seem to be dragging him down all of a sudden?  
  
Realising that her hands were resting on Char's chest where they had pressed as she had walked into him Universe jerked them away and took a step back but she didn't take her eyes from his ashen face for a moment. Despite her hotness towards the green-haired Prince Universe was fascinated in him because she could sense how miserable he was feeling.  
  
The purple-haired Princess knew the pain that registered so clearly on his face just as well as she would have known a sister and she knew also that char had recently lost somebody close and that he blamed himself for that loss – because she felt it herself.  
  
Suddenly even though she didn't understand why she flicked her waist-long hair over one shoulder and grinned. "Ya know the stars of this Kingdom are glorious at night…wanna see?" she asked coyly, wondering what she was doing.  
  
Char suddenly realised that his heart was pounding – for the first time in months. "It's early morning your highness." He pointed out archly as he tried to hold back the blush that fought to cover his face as this beautiful girl asked him to accompany her. "Besides…this is the Moon kingdom! The stars here shine day and night!"  
  
"Yeah I know – ain't it great?" Universe exclaimed with a laugh. "We get to see the stars whenever we want! But you you should know about that since you live on the OUTER Moon right?! Really time-effective if you ask me."  
  
"I didn't." Char muttered as a smile crossed his face.  
  
"Never mind that…I wanna go now! Coming?"  
  
Char thought it over – he had only known her for a couple of minutes but he was shocked to realise just how much he wanted to get to know this girl who had walked into him. "Well I don't know…I'd love to but…"  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Universe scolded as she walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "No thinking! C'mon you!"  
  
Universe had made up her mind – Prince Char fascinated her and she dearly wanted to know what the cause of his sadness was.  
  
Charon could wait, she decided, her brother would only be here for a week and a lot could happen in that time.  
  
Char gave a startled blink as she marched him up the corridor towards a stairway that would take them to the top of one of the towers of the palace…then he found himself doing something that he hadn't felt like doing for months.  
  
A thing that he'd never believed he'd ever want to do again after his experiences had scarred him for life.  
  
Char laughed as Universe led him away and went on laughing now that he'd gotten started.  
  
As the two who had become friends the instant they had seen each others eyes walked away the door they had been standing in front of opened quietly and slowly and Charon carefully looked around it.  
  
There was a secretive and speculative smile on Charon's face as she watched her brother being led away by Universe as she thought about how Char had relaxed during the purple-haired girl's company. With a much lighter heart she stepped out into the corridor, closed the door behind her and went to meet up with Mars and Venus as she normally did every morning.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kangero."  
  
Char's eyes suddenly seemed clearer than they had been when he'd wakened that morning to another day of emptiness and despair as he finally said her name out loud.  
  
Universe was watching him intently as he stood with his hands placed on the marble rail that ringed the edge of the top of the tower – her face was concerned as she looked at his back but also kind of relieved as she noticed that his shoulders had suddenly straightened up having been slumped ever since they had arrived.  
  
After getting here they had spent the first twenty minutes gazing at the endlessly shining stars in the sky above the palace, neither of them the Prince or the Princess had been able to say a single thing as they thought about the strange effect that they had had on each other.  
  
Char felt so relaxed around her that he'd begun to feel the defences that he'd spent so long putting up around himself lowering as her nearness to him melted them away until they were nothing more than shadows created by his own fear and doubt which must depart when the sun shone down on him.  
  
And then for some reason that he still could not understand her name had come unbidden to his mouth and as he spoke it softly he felt the tiring sadness and pain that had been weighing him down ever since the terrible night her eyes had frozen slipping away until it was all but gone from his heart.  
  
Still gazing straight ahead Char felt as though he had been blind for his entire life and was only now seeing the world that he had lived in for the first time.  
  
"That was her name huh?" Universe asked softly – for her the experience of being so close to him was different. What he was going through made her feel protective of him because it was the thing that she was trapped in every day of her life.  
  
Char nodded sombrely. "How did you know she was a 'she'?"  
  
"I kinda guessed."  
  
Char furrowed his brow and turned and gave her an odd look. "You speak a lot like her." He remarked quietly.  
  
"Who was she?" Universe asked him directly, ignoring the comment. "Who was Kangero, Char?"  
  
Char gazed at her and for a very short while he struggled against telling her about the first love of his life – in the end he lost the fight. "Kangero was…" his eyes became distant again as he thought about her but this time it was a different kind of distance – he realised that there were no words to describe just what she had meant to him. "…she was Kangero." He replied in such a simple voice that Universe stared at him.  
  
Universe felt that even though he was speaking to her his voice was directed at somebody else, somebody not present. "She…I…we met in the aftermath of a battle during the war with Palazea. I'd only been called into battle for the first time that day so it was my first day of real combat. I wasn't prepared to take the life of another human and I froze right in the middle of the carnage…it was a blood-bath Universe and I just - froze!"  
  
As Char lowered his head at the memory of that terrible day Universe gave him a look of wonder – she couldn't remember having ever felt like that about killing somebody else.  
  
Of course she'd only ever killed in self-defence but then she'd begun fighting from such an early point in her life that she'd never felt the same as Char. But listening to him talking about how he felt about it she thought that she could understand what he was trying to say.  
  
"I got knocked out and when I came around the first thing I saw was her." Char continued as he raised his eyes to meet her expectant gaze again. "It was the most incredible moment of my life…seeing her standing over me. She was so beautiful and that almost got me killed by her. But it's strange…I knew that I was in danger but that was the thing that made our first meeting so unforgettable."  
  
Universe raised her hand so that she could cut in. "In danger from her?" she asked and raised her eyebrow. "You mean she was…"  
  
Realising that she'd guessed the truth Char nodded gravely. "Yes – Kangero was one of them…the enemy." He admitted, his voice low and regretful as he remembered how Kangero's appearance had changed his life forever. "A Palazean."  
  
Universe looked at him quietly for a moment. "You fell in love with…one of the enemy?" she asked hesitantly, unsure about how he'd react to that.  
  
Char shook as head he remembered how effected he had been by the situation at the time. "No – it wasn't like that…" he struggled to protest to what he thought was her accusation.  
  
"I know Char, I know." Universe smirked and gave him a reassuring nod. "I heard about how it was really the Emperor of Palazea who started that war by telling people that the Plutonians stole the source of the energy they needed to function in their everyday lives…the Palazean Stone. But after the end of the war it turned out that it was the Emperor himself who had denied them the energy of the Stone, blaming the people of Pluto so that his people wouldn't suspect him." She smiled sadly. "Up until then they'd existed in co-operation with Pluto…it's amazing how quickly people change when given an excuse huh?"  
  
Char's eyes widened as he gazed at her in surprise – for a Princess she was well informed about the war.  
  
Noticing the look on his face Universe laughed but it was a good-natured one. "What?" she asked teasingly as she folded her arms. "Why shouldn't I know so much about what happened back then? I mean come on – it was a pretty dark time and what happened effected us all! Is it because I'm a girl Char?"  
  
Char's faced burned deep crimson. "No, no!" he spluttered embarrassed, "I didn't mean…"  
  
Again Universe laughed and let him off the hook with a shrug of her shoulders. "War effects everyone Char." She told him in a serious voice. "It's not just you…that's how everyone feels about it."  
  
The graveness of her eyes startled Char and he could tell that she knew what she was talking about. "Everybody…feels the way I do?" he asked quietly – somehow he felt that if she could believe that then so could he.  
  
For just a second Universe wavered…then nodded her head firmly. "Everyone with a heart as good as yours." She murmured and gave him a smile.  
  
Char felt his heart starting to pound again as she smiled at him so beautifully.  
  
"The story." Universe prodded him, her face intent. "What happened next?"  
  
Char coughed and plunged back into the tale of his first love. "Um…yes, well I thought about the morale implications of the situation and in the end I decided that I'd be compromising my loyalty to my people by allowing myself to love Kangero." The Prince fell into silence as he thought about how difficult it had been for him to make that choice, how painful it had been to follow through with it. "I know that it sounds like I took the cowards way out Universe but honestly it seemed like the responsible thing to do at the time. I didn't have any time to think about my own feelings either…I had to focus on the little matter at hand namely winning the war."  
  
Char stopped talking and gazed intently at her face as he tried to glean from her eyes just what she thought about the decision he'd made regarding his attraction to Kangero – one of the enemy as she had put it. "Do you understand Universe?" he asked, his voice anxious.  
  
Char was shocked to realise just how much he wanted the approval of this girl he had only met a short while ago…  
  
Universe's face was empty of expression as she gazed at him. "It's not my place to judge you Char." She replied in a very neutral tone.  
  
Char's shoulders slumped. "Oh…" he murmured as he wondered what she must think of him.  
  
"But…I'm sure that you had the best intentions for your people." Universe said and Char looked sharply up and seeing the warm smile returned to her face he felt filled with confidence all over again. "Don't worry Char…I'm not sure what I'd have done if I'd been you but don't let it bother you so much."  
  
"But it did!" Char blurted, unable to let the matter drop now that he'd raised it. "She made me feel so…"  
  
"Forget about it." Universe hushed him soothingly. "It's past Char. So what was it like…being with her?"  
  
Char took a deep breath as he prepared to delve into the part that hurt the most…the bitter end. "Kangero started out hating me Universe…well who could blame her? I was one of the enemy as far as she was concerned, one of the people who had stolen the source of her people's civilization…somebody who deserved nothing but death. But we turned that into a totally different passion, the two of us. It was so strong, so intense that neither of us could ignore it. And then it all came to a head…on the day the war ended." Char sighed as he thought about the memory of his darkest hour. "Only Princess Pluto and I know the truth about what really happened there…" he paused and then quietly added. "…and two other people."  
  
Universe was silent but she was fascinated by the story that Char was telling her – hanging onto every word.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened Universe…and this is something that I swore I'd never tell a soul. The final battle was joined in a valley outside the Imperial Castle of the Palazean Emperor. We'd decimated each other – our Soldiers and his legions – and we decided to take the fight to him…somehow we managed to overthrow the last of his dedicated Soldiers. The others had realised just how meaningless the war was and surrendered to us. Just when we'd thought that it was all over he came." Char's eyes hardened and Universe gave a shaking gasp at the sight of what she saw smouldering in them. It was an old weary flame that refused to die out…hatred. "The Emperor of Palazea who'd started the war and caused so much bloodshed to us and his own people…Cortez. And it was then that we found out what had really been going on all the time…while the was had been going on he'd been siphoning off the energy of the Palazean Stone and draining it's power into his own body. While his people had been dying for the sake of getting   
  
it back Cortez had been coveting it for himself…his goal was to become a demi-god to rule over all the galaxies. But instead the raw power corrupted his body and made a monster of him, something that wasn't even recognizable as having been human once. I never actually got the chance to see what he looked like before he changed."  
  
Universe's face was thoughtful as she nodded her head. "The truth about what happened to him was never made public." She mused wryly. "What you just told me explains a lot…and?"  
  
Char closed his eyes as he tried to steady himself enough to go on with this – the memories of the day he'd gone through hell and been spat out again from the other end, scarred for life were agonizing to look back on but now that he faced them instead of trying to turn his back on them he realised that he could bear the pain that he'd felt while trying to bear their weight with his shoulders.  
  
Universe was watching him and he sensed that she understood his pain – as she looked at him with that encouraging smile on her face he felt that he could do anything as long as she believed in him.  
  
Char smiled but it was a heartbroken one as he finished his story. "Cortez hurled down the gates of his Castle and waded through the blood of anybody who was standing in his way. By the time the monster that had once been the ruler of Palazea reached me I was the only person left alive on the battlefield since he'd killed all of my men and his own last loyal followers. I tried my best but he was just too great for me…he was on the verge of killing me." His eyes opened and they were now distant and calmer but it felt like he'd gone far away from where he was standing with her. "Then when I thought my time had come…Kangero came. She'd decided that she belonged with her people the day before and gone her separate way…I'd prayed that I wouldn't meet her again because I didn't want to have to kill her. But she saved my life, fought for me even though she knew that we had no future together, that she didn't stand a chance against him…and he killed her."  
  
Universe was holding her breath as she listened – she had realised what must have happened to give him such agony but now that he'd said it out loud it hit her like a body-blow.  
  
With no idea how she was feeling as she listened Char went on. "I can't remember a whole lot about what happened next…when I realised that she was going to die it all became a red haze. But I hated him so much for what he'd done…what he took from me…that I couldn't rest until he was dead by my hand." He hung his head and breathed the words that told the sheer depth of his rage. "I fought him with all my strength…through the pain and exhaustion. I couldn't die there and I couldn't leave without killing him. I refused to let that monster live after stealing Kangero's chance to have a normal, happy life…"  
  
"…with you." Universe murmured quietly as she felt a lump rising in her throat as she finally realised just how much he had lost that day.  
  
Char looked up at her again and now his face js much as actually living is. You've just gotta accept that side of life too - take the rough with the smooth as a friend of mine once said. But what you need to know is that I felt exactly the way you do now. I tried to shut out everyone around me and when I met someone who really wanted to help me I closed my ears to what she was trying to say. I guess that makes me a pretty inappropriate person to be trying to tell this to you but in the end I let her into my heart…" she smiled at Char again. "…and it got better. It really did Char. She gave me people to care about – it's just like Venus's story, you know the one she told last night? 'Everybody needs to live for somebody else'. What about you? Don't you have anybody to live for? A person very dear to your heart who needs you?"  
  
Char's face flushed as he winced. "Yes…my daughter Rika." He replied in a quiet voice as he thought guiltily about her.  
  
This time it was Universe's turn to jump. "You have a kid?!!" she yelped in utter surprise.  
  
"Yes…no, not really. She was Kangero's daughter." Char corrected himself and shook his head. "Conceived when she performed one of her duties to her Captain – one of her obligations as a female warrior." He spotted the look on her face and laughed. "I know, I know! I was shocked myself when she told me." He sobered and the smile slid away. "Kangero's last wish was that I take care of her daughter for her…and I will. Rika's like my own blood now, my last link to Kangero."  
  
"Then you haven't really lost her at all." Universe breathed. "You can keep her alive by giving her daughter the good, happy life that she was denied Char."  
  
Char's face softened and his eyes lightened a little as he thought about this. "I…I never really thought about it like that." He admitted.  
  
"Well why not?" Universe persisted. "She needs you Char…you're her father now. Blood or mud she's you daughter and it's up to you to take care of her!"  
  
Char fell into silence – Universe was absolutely right. Back on Charon there was a little girl he had sworn to protect and bring up as his own.  
  
A little girl who needed him.  
  
Char felt weak as he realised just what a fool he had been acting like for the past three months but also relieved as he felt the last of his misery falling away from him.  
  
Universe watched smiling gladly as Char's darkened eyes glassed over and then sharpened as they slowly filled with realisation. It was truly wonderful to watch the Prince changing in front of her eyes and she felt just as wonderful as he must.  
  
How incredible it felt to help somebody in pain…  
  
"Talk to your mother Char." She sternly told him what he had to hear. "You have to."  
  
Char flinched and gave her a shocked look. "H-how did you…?" he stammered.  
  
Could this beautiful and yet strange girl read his mind?  
  
"I could hear the sadness in her voice." Universe responded, gazing at him severely. "Char don't you get it? You were so caught up in your own grief that you didn't see that it was hurting her as well."  
  
Char couldn't bear to see the accusation in her eyes. "I…I'm sorry…" he said quietly, his face burning with shame.  
  
"I'm not the person you've wronged Char." The purple-haired girl told him in a steely voice. "So I'm not the one you should apologise to."  
  
Char was weak at the revelation and red with self-disgust but he knew what he had to do now. The Prince gazed at Universe, almost mesmerised by the graveness of her beautiful face – the face of the girl whose voice had brought him back to his senses at long last.  
  
"Universe…" he whispered, desperate to thank her for what she had done for him.  
  
"Don't say it Char." She told him simply. "Go to her."  
  
Chars mind was blank for one second which seemed to last forever and then he turned on his heel and ran for the steps to find his mother, Queen Chara…his heart spoke clearly to him at last.  
  
Universe closed her eyes gently as she felt both giddy and happy about what she had just done – she had managed to reach out, touch and move a soul in pain. But she also felt faintly disturbed and her happy face clouded just a little – she was thinking about the story that he had told her and as she thought about the fate of Cortez the Palazean Emperor she felt an inward twinge.  
  
That mans greed for power and selfishness had destroyed him, turned him into a monster…so what about her?  
  
Could her own powers turn on and betray her like that…if she wasn't careful with them then would she one day become a beast just like Cortez had? Maybe one far worse?  
  
No…not that. Please not that…  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm afraid that I really can't answer that question you know Venus." Chara remarked as she gave her lively companion a teasing smile.  
  
"Why ever not?" Venus cried in dismay.  
  
"Well…" the green-haired Queen stretched her arms casually. "Everybody needs to have at least one secret all for themselves Venus."  
  
Venus pulled a frustrated face. "Please Queen Chara! Tell me if the legend about your daughter appearing to you before she was born is true or not!" she pleaded.  
  
With a lengthy sigh of regret chara shook her head. "I'm sorry but I just cannot Venus." She replied, a sorrowful look on her face though her sincerity was cast into doubt by the merry twinkle in her eyes. "It just wouldn't do. You do understand don't you?"  
  
Venus realised that she was getting nowhere and with a sigh she gave up. Chara smiled fondly as she saw the dejected look on Venus's face – she had quickly gotten to like the blonde Princess very much during their introduction the night before and now she was enjoying her company.  
  
Chara realised that the eager and bright Venusian reminded her of how Char had been when at her age…  
  
The Queen sighed sadly remembering how energetic her beloved son had once been when he had still been a boy and the ways of the world that lay just waiting to be discovered had still been new to him. But the memories of that happy time of his life was gone and now was cold and flat like a mirror.  
  
Chara did not yearn for memory. Her dearest wish was to see her son happy again, living his life to the fullest.  
  
But the son she had raised was turning grey and old before his time and there was nothing she could do to save him from himself.  
  
As her heart grew heavy she began to feel dreadfully certain that those happy days would never return…  
  
"Mother?"  
  
The breathless voice that addressed sounded as if it's owner had been running but she knew it at once – the Queen would have recognized it anywhere. But something about it caught at her heart – something familiar that she had not heard in it for a long time.  
  
Not the voice itself which was as familiar to her as her own name but something that rang in its tones…a ringing that elicited a soft gasp from her as she opened her eyes in disbelief – and a surging hope.  
  
The hope swelled in her as the ringing of his voice echoed in her heart too wonderful to be true. But even though she hardly dared to touch upon it the hope turned out to be good and true aetly rose to her feet and tactfully slipped away form it. Whatever was happening here she knew that the best thing she could do was give the mother and son some time alone together.  
  
Queen Chara did not noticed Venus's departure and Char hadn't even noticed her presence in the garden to begin with.  
  
Chara's lip trembled as she stood looking at him slowly, taking in every little aspect of the real him – this was the moment that she had longed for and been so close to despairing of.  
  
"Mother…" Char's voice broke – he couldn't talk to her. How could she ever forgive him after he'd been so cruel to her?  
  
"Shh." Queen Chara breathed and his gnawing doubt faded in a heartbeat as she walked towards him, a smile quivering on her lovely face.  
  
Char shook with sheer relief and happiness as his mother hugged him tightly – he embraced her back as they stood together, reunited in heart at last.  
  
Four days later…  
  
As all good and wonderful times did the week passed regrettably quickly.  
  
Finally the day came for Princess Charon's family to return home and on the afternoon that she and her son and husband were due to leave Queen Chara suggested that they should all go out on a picnic together an hour or two beforehand so that they could all enjoy being together one last time.  
  
Venus had been delighted by the prospect but Universe had been unbelievably shy and nervous about the whole idea – she'd never done anything like that before and she hadn't been able to imagine herself doing so now.  
  
Luckily Mercury had been able to bring her around to the idea and so the purple-haired girl had accompanied the rest of the Princesses, the King, the Prince and the two Moon Queen's on the picnic.  
  
It hadn't turned out to be such a horrific ordeal after all. In fact the worst part of the otherwise cheerful hour that she spent outside the palace talking about light-hearted things and eating had been the way that Char had hovered around her, desperate to serve her even long after she'd been – as she herself would have put it – stuffed to the gills…and even that hadn't been so bad.  
  
But now it was time for Charon's parents and brother to set off on the long journey home and the green-haired Princess had already started to miss her family before they had left.  
  
"I shall miss you mother…" Charon sniffed softly as they stood together in front of the steps of the homebound spacecraft. "I'm going to miss all of you so much!"  
  
Chara smiled sadly as she stroked her daughter's hair and did not say a word. Her eyes told precisely what she was feeling and thinking right now.  
  
Universe watched in wonder from a short way off. The legend of the Outer Moon Princess… she thought in awe as she watched Chara and Charon sharing their wonderful moment together. Even if the story isn't really true their love is right there and it's stronger than any legend could be.  
  
"And you father…brother." Charon added as she gazed at them both. "I'll miss you!"  
  
"Charon…" Kind Char murmured sorrowfully as he put his hand on his precious daughters shoulder knowing that in a moment he would be parted from her again. "I don' know what to say. If you ever need anything…" he left the rest unsaid for just as his wife's his silence meant more than words possibly could.  
  
Char's face was also wistful as he looked at the sister whose safety had been his responsibility to protect once. The green-haired Prince had gone through an extraordinary change over the last few days. During the week he had been in the Moon Kingdom with his sister his sleep had been untroubled by the whispering shadows of old troubles and now his eyes had regained their brightness. The ugly grey circles that had once ringed them were also gone and Char's skin which had become pale and haggard was once more healthy-looking once more.  
  
During the short days he had spent much time with Princess Universe who had shown him the way and made him believe that he could make it and it had done him much good for he believed that he had found a kindred spirit in her.  
  
Charon looked at him now and the relief that he'd seen in her face over the last few days now seemed renewed as she knew that when he went home he wouldn't brood about the things that had happened in his life and how differently they could have gone. Char was going home to care for his daughter Rika with exactly what she deserved…the love that her mother would now never be able to give her.  
  
"I love you Char." Charon whispered, coming out with it so suddenly and sincerely that for once he felt happy rather than shocked. "Remember that always."  
  
Char smiled, his sisters passionate eyes had always filled him with hope. "Until the end of my life dear Charon." He answered earnestly.  
  
Queen Serenity came forward tactfully – behind her stood the other Princesses who had all come to say goodbye to Charon's family. "Goodbye Chara." She said smiling sadly at her best friend who she wouldn't see again for such a long time. "I know that you won't forget me but just so that I don't worry as soon as you leave will you promise me?"  
  
Chara's smile was as dazzling as her eyes as she looked at the Queen of the Moon. "I'd forget my own name sooner." She replied lovingly as she and Serenity embraced affectionately, holding on as long as they could.  
  
Each of the Princesses bade the visitors goodbye with deep regret for though their stay hadn't been for very long Charon's family had become almost like their own and now they all felt sad as they prepared to depart.  
  
"Universe?" Queen Chara looked over at the group and beckoned to her. "Come here."  
  
Universe's heart almost jumped into her mouth but she walked forward anyway.  
  
Queen Chara gazed at her for a long time – the green-haired Queen had not asked either of them about it but she had sensed whenever Char had looked at or spoken about her that Universe had been responsible for her son starting his way along the path to recovery.  
  
Chara felt deeply grateful towards Universe and smiled at her. "I just wanted to say before I left that if you ever want to come to Charon then you will be more then welcome." She informed the purple-haired Princess warmly.  
  
"Thanks." Universe replied, surprised by grateful although she doubted that she'd ever accept the invitation.  
  
Chara regarded her for a little longer and then laughed and tucked her ankle-length hair over her shoulders. "You know you have a wonderful talent for singing – you should keep going so Universe." She remarked honestly.  
  
Serenity smiled for she was determined to make sure that Universe did so.  
  
When it was time for him to say goodbye to her Char took his time to look at her one last time. The green-haired Prince's face was wondering as he gazed at the girl who had made such a difference to his life in such a short time, during the first hour that he'd known her in fact. Again he felt a deep reaching sense of gratitude for the brown-eyed Princess for he knew that if she hadn't spoken to him with such passionate conviction then he would have wasted his life by dwelling in his past failures in bitterness. The memories of his past would have choked him if it hadn't been for Universe.  
  
The purple-haired Princess had made him realise that life needed to be seized and every day lived to the fullest – after all every day could be his last and he didn't want to miss out on his chance to make a difference. Char now knew that he wanted to leave behind something that would remain on after his time had ended and that was to be his beautiful daughter Rika who he teach everything that he had ever learned about life and the joy of living it.  
  
"This is it…goodbye Universe." Char said gratefully as he silently thanked her one last time.  
  
Universe smirked as she clicked her gloved fingers and pointed almost mockingly at him. "Chow." She replied with warmth.  
  
Char gazed at her as his curiosity was rekindled by the peculiar gesture she had just made – he found her as beautiful as ever but though he now felt closer to her than most of the people in his life the prince suddenly realised that the two of them were still worlds apart. "You know I've just realised how little I really know about you." He said thoughtfully. "Universe…just who are you?"  
  
Universe floundered for a reply but to her surprise it was Venus who knew just what to say for once. "Now Char!" she reprimanded the green-haired Prince severely with her hands on her hips. "Let Universe have at least one secret that she can keep all to herself!"  
  
Queen Chara put her hand over her mouth to hold back a chuckle but of course since he had his back to her Char didn't even notice. 


	19. The Whisper of Foreboding

Chapter Eighteen  
  
The Whisper of Foreboding  
  
The fateful day came some two months after Universe's arrival in the Moon Kingdom.  
  
The biggest turning point in her new life began while Universe was sitting on the highest branch of Estrella's tree gazing out over the Palace walls at the vast horizon of the Moon which spanned out all around her even further than her eyes could see. While Universe was overawed by the sheer scale of it all Mercury arrived in the garden and walking up to the trunk of the tree she called up to the purple-haired girl.  
  
Wondering what it was about Universe clambered from the branch and slid down the trunk to join her Mercurian friend on the ground. "Queen Serenity wishes for all of us to gather before her in the Throne Room as soon as possible" Mercury explained as Universe looked questioningly at her.  
  
Universe raised an eyebrow in response. "Abrupt." she stated simply. "Any idea why?"  
  
"I am sorry but I am afraid that I really do not know." Mercury replied honestly. "The Moon Princess was very vague when she passed the message on to me."   
  
Universe frowned as a thought that had been recurring to her for quite some time since she had come to the Moon Kingdom started to nag her again, not irritatingly but vaguely. "You know I've often wondered why she's just called the Moon Princess. Doesn't she have a name like everyone else?" she muttered quietly more to herself than the blue-haired Princess.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mercury asked politely since she had not caught this.  
  
"Errrm...nothing!"  
  
"Anyway I believe that her majesty did not tell her the reason for her summons because she wants to explain it to us when we are all together." Mercury remarked.  
  
"That's probably it." Universe agreed and then she linked her arm with Mercury's. "C'mon then let's go."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile on Earth…  
  
"So Jadeite, why weren't you back until well after midnight THIS time?" Nephrite demanded, his booming voice reverberating as he raised the half-empty tankard to his mouth.  
  
The four Generals of the Imperial Army of Earth were standing in the courtyard of their liege's fortress, all at ease as they enjoyed life which – for themselves at any rate – was good at present. They were each tall and well-muscled, handsome examples of man, the heroes of the soldiers they commanded as well as being the most popular topic of discussion on the parlours of nobles who had daughters.  
  
"Yeah, spill!" Kunzite agreed as he leaned forward from the tree that he'd been resting against – reaching up with his powerful hand he plucked down an apple, keeping his eyes on the fair-haired General as he bit into the fruit, welcoming the sweet taste in the heat of that especially hot day.  
  
"You know where I was…the Parrot-in-a-Cage." Jadeite answered – he was standing with his foot perched on the stump of a tree that had been felled and chopped up the week before in order to add to the collection of huts occupied by the servants who only entered the fortress during the day.  
  
"Ohhh, RIGHT." Nephrite said brightly as he lowered the tankard again, so focused on the subject of his comrade-in-arms' nocturnal activities that for the moment he forgot even ale. "Hey – weren't you at that Inn LAST night?"  
  
"AND the night before THAT?" added Zoisite with an impish grin as he raised the tip of his finger to his chin as if he was trying to figure out the answer to some riddle.  
  
"Come to think of it…" put in Kunzite as Jadeite continued to gaze out of the gateway that separated the fortress from the city. "…haven't you been going there late at night ever since last week?"  
  
"So I like the comforts of an average-quality Inn – what is this, a witch-hunt?" Jadeite snapped – he tilted his chin and as if on cue the sun set his hair blazing with a golden sheen, giving the aura of nobility. "I mean, yeah so I'm one of the Elite Imperial Warriors but that doesn't mean that I'm too high and mighty to return to my roots…now DOES it?"  
  
"So tell us – what rating would you give HER?" Nephrite grinned as he tossed his tankard, without spilling so much as a drop, to Jadeite who caught it with just as much dexterity – when the fair-haired General didn't reply the other three burst into bawdy laughter. "Oh come ON man, we all know that you've been going to see that dumb blonde who works there. I mean I followed you there last night and SAW you slipping upstairs with her dangling from your arm!"  
  
Jadeite remained calm and collected as the others laughed at his antics on the second floor of the Parrot-in-a-Cage Inn and then once they'd started to die down just a little he said, "So you SAW me – big deal. And just what, pray-tell, makes you assume that she'd DUMB?"  
  
"Well – she IS going out with YOU Jadeite." Nephrite suggested, his laughter not even stopping as he was nailed in the face by the tankard he'd just passed to Jadeite a moment ago.  
  
As his fellow Generals roared with laughter Jadeite's face maintained its expression of utter maturity and dignity – everything that wasn't reflected from within his soul as he became the source of his comrades' merriment. "Hey…" he suddenly exclaimed as his sharp eyes caught sight of the figure that had just appeared in the gateway. "…you guys, remember that Lunarian ship that touched down a few hours ago?"  
  
"Ye-es?" Nephrite prompted as he rubbed the side of his head.  
  
"Well here comes someone who can explain what THAT'S all about." Jadeite concluded, taking his foot from the tree-stump and standing at his full height as a short man walked into clear view – it wasn't often that people from the Moon visited this planet during the days of Emperor Mu's rule.  
  
Xizor was staggering, his arms slumping in front of him as he finally stopped for a rest – he'd just stumbled up the thirty steps that led up to the courtyard of the Imperial Fortress after having had a rather difficult time of making his way to the bottom. The Lunarians who had come with him had remained onboard the ship, muttering something about needing to keep the engines running, and merely wished him well as he'd set off alone into the labyrinth of the practically identical streets of the Imperial City – the people who had watched him disembark from the ship had all hurried away, their heads bowed whenever he'd tried to speak to any of them whether to wish them a pleasant day or to ask for directions to their Emperor's home.  
  
Perhaps the people of Earth were easily overawed by the technological superiority of the ship from the Moon, so advanced and intricate compared to the space-travel crafts that they themselves had managed to create…or perhaps it was HIMSELF that they feared, a person from the Kingdom of the Moon which was mythical to their civilization.  
  
The ambassador took a breather as he mopped his forehead with the back of his hand – he had a job to perform here, however nervous that BEING on this planet made him feel – to gain an audience with Emperor Mu. The sooner he got on with it the sooner he would be able to go home.  
  
But my word it is SO hot…  
  
"Well, well, well!" roared Nephrite as he walked up to the stout man and studied him critically. "Look what we have HERE – a little man from the Moon! Acheton'll be thrilled to hear about this! He's STILL trying to prove that there's life on other planets!"  
  
Xizor looked up nervously as the four tall and burly men gathered around him in a circle, grinning. "Oh, h-hello." He stammered. "I was just wondering whether you might render me your assis…"  
  
"Hey DARIEN!" Kunzite glanced over his shoulder and cupped his hand to his mouth as he called. "We've finally found someone shorter than YOU – come and rejoice!"  
  
"Bite me." Sighed a voice as the four Generals once again bellowed with mirth – however it sounded as though its owner was grinning.  
  
As he stepped into view from the huge doorway that led into the Fortress Prince Darien looked at Xizor in fascination – he walked up to the Lunarian, coming to a stop at a respectful distance. "I am Darien, Prince of the Earth and younger brother to the Emperor." He introduced himself politely. "Greetings to you visitor from our noble neighbouring Kingdom."  
  
"Oh well met, well met!" Xizor stammered as he bowed as low as he was currently able what with the four men standing around him. "I am the PERSONAL ambassador of the Queen of the Moon Kingdom…"  
  
Darien's blue eyes widened in awe. "You KNOW Queen Serenity, eternally beautiful ruler of the Moon?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Eh?" Xizor found himself smiling pleasantly, slightly flustered by the eagerness in Darien's face. "Oh certainly! Greetings your Highness – I have come to bring word to Emperor Mu, a personal message from the Queen herself."  
  
Darien's eyes widened further and he nodded with a grin of almost boyish eagerness. "Of course! Come and see him at once ambassador!" he turned away with sweep of his cloak to lead the way to the Throne-Room.  
  
Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite and Zoisite watched as the Prince and the Ambassador disappeared into the fortress. "Darien…his head's in the clouds." Jadeite sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Poor kid – he still believes all of the bed-time stories his mother told him…"  
  
"So does SHE know any that WE haven't heard yet Jadeite?" snickered Kunzite – a moment later he was doubled over and clutching at his stomach as he struggled for his second wind.  
  
"That'll teach YOU a lesson about maturity." Snapped Jadeite as he turned away and folded his arms smirking. "Dog-breath." He added.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Darien was wary as he showed the visitor into the Throne-Room – he hoped that this interview would go well, hoped with all of the raw optimism of one who is still young but he just couldn't have much faith because of who the visitor was here to see.  
  
The Emperor of Earth – his brother who, not to put too fine a point on it, had his own unique way with visitors whoever and from wherever they might be.  
  
As he entered the Throne-Room Xizor looked around in fascination – everything was SO different from the Royal Palace of the Moon Kingdom. It seemed to his pondering mind that the Lunarians concentrated on instilling beauty and elegance into their creations whereas the Earthling seemed to glorify in the sheer size and scale of their civilization. The ambassador supposed that it was all about power and a desire to prove superiority – he thought that the difference between their two civilizations said a lot about why relations between them had been very strained indeed throughout history.  
  
And since the current ruler had ascended to the throne they seemed to have dried up altogether – until now.  
  
As Darien and Xizor passed through the door a great shape stirred and then rose ominously from the floor – a brutish dog, chained to a thick wooden post by a spiked leather collar, growled unpleasantly at the Lunarian who backed away hastily.  
  
Xizor gave a nervous laugh. "Oh! Ha, ha…he's n-nice isn't he?" he stammered and whistled at the guard-dog who just snarled more ferociously and strained at the chain.  
  
Meanwhile Darien stood before the Imperial Throne where sat the man who the ambassador from the Moon Kingdom had come to see – Emperor Mu.  
  
"Brother, we have a visitor." Darien announced.  
  
"Is it the new…"  
  
"N-no!" stammered Darien, his face going a touch red as he interrupted just in time to keep the visitor from being struck by the knowledge of just how unorthodox his brother's tastes and activities were. "It's the Lunarian ambassador."  
  
Mu raised his eyebrows smoothly. "Well…let's have a look at him then." He said softly.  
  
Xizor hurried past the snarling dog as Darien gestured for him to approach – he bowed as he stood before the Emperor, trembling in the presence of the ruler so maligned by his own people that he was known by many as THE tyrant of Earth. "G-greetings Emperor Mu." He said, desperately trying to keep his voice from quivering beneath the weight of the stare that was directed upon him from up high. "I come in peace from the Kingdom of the Moon with a message of you from the lips of the Queen herself."  
  
Mu's eyes glinted – now that certainly was interesting but before getting down to business he wanted to have some SPORT with this bumbling fool.  
  
Just as Darien had feared…  
  
As Mu stared down at him in silence Xizor shuffled nervously – and then in a cold voice the Emperor spoke, "I don't like your hat."  
  
Xizor blinked in surprise. "Er…Emperor?"  
  
"Your hat…" Mu repeated. "…I don't particularly like it."  
  
Darien covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head.  
  
Wanting to keep the Emperor in a good mood Xizor whipped off his hat and hastily stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
Still Mu stared at him in disfavour. "Nor…" he went on with a cruel smile touching his face. "…do I care for that coat."  
  
Xizor hesitated – then he shook off his coat and bundled it beneath his arm.  
  
"Or those TROUSERS." Mu was grinning as he thoroughly enjoyed himself.  
  
Darien moaned softly as Xizor went to yet another length to maintain his brother's good humour – his hope of making a good impression on the people of the Moon had just gone out of the window.  
  
It wasn't alone. "Now throw them out of the window." Mu ordered with a callous grin.  
  
Xizor was burning with discomfort – after hesitating for the fraction of a second he turned and flung his hat, coat and trousers out of an open window.  
  
ANYTHING for his Queen…  
  
Mu howled with laughter. "It must be your Birthday…" he gasped, clutching the arms of his throne for support. "…because you're wearing your BIRTHDAY-SUIT!"  
  
Sweating profusely Xizor realised that it didn't take much to keep Emperor Mu entertained – just the humiliation of others.  
  
"Well come on then – you can't expect to stand around HERE naked all day you know." Grinned the Emperor as he leaned forward, an expectant expression on his face. "Let's hear your message!"  
  
From far below was heard the voice of Zoisite, "Why take a look at what I've just found! Somebody REALLY has to have a word with Acheton about his attempts at conjuring…"  
  
"Are YOU going to do it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Moon Kingdom…  
  
A short while later Queen Serenity gazed around at the Princess of Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Charon and her own daughter as they all stood before her in an orderly and well-mannered line.  
  
The Queen of the Moon was seated with dignity on her throne although she was at the same time quite comfortable as she looked at the gathering before her. Serenity had already noted that Universe and Mercury were not yet present and she was reluctant to begin without them there to hear the important news she had to tell them all.  
  
Then there were footsteps just outside the doorway followed by the arrival of Mercury and Universe themselves. "Now for the dramatic moment of fate." Universe muttered as she and Mercury joined the other Princesses standing respectfully before the queen.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled in amusement as she rose to her feet and stood before them all ready to speak now that everybody was here. "Thank you all very much for sparing some of your time for me." she said with a welcoming smile. "Now you are all obviously wondering about why I have asked you to come here so I shall tell you straight away. I feel that I ought to warn all of you that we will be receiving a guest this evening."  
  
The Princesses noticed immediately that she had said 'warn' rather than inform. Universe and Charon felt their curiosity being aroused by her choice of words and wondered who was coming to visit tonight...  
  
"Who will be visiting us mother?" the Moon Princess asked voicing their question.  
  
Serenity was silent as she thought about the best way she could reply to her daughter's question. As the tension and suspense mounted up she looked into each of their eyes in turn and then she finally answered and when she spoke her voice was low and careful. "Emperor Mu."  
  
The Moon Princess's eyes widened as did Mercury's as they realised what Serenity had told them. Venus gave a gasp of shock and Jupiter stared blankly at the Queen of the Moon. Universe was surprised that Queen Serenity would be willing to have someone like that in her kingdom but she did not let it show as she simply gazed at the Queen of the Moon waiting for her to explain.  
  
Mars was quiet as she thought about Emperor Mu and shuddered but beside her Charon gazed at all of them in surprise for she was the only one who had never heard the name before. "Who is Emperor Mu?" she asked warily. "Although I have to say that it seems that I might not want to know the answer to that one?"  
  
Serenity gazed at the Charonian hesitantly for she was unsure of how to go about describing that terrible Emperor. However she did not need to as it turned out. "He's the Emperor of the planet Earth." it was Universe who answered Charon's question and the green-haired Princess looked at her. "He rules from a continent that's on an island and he's pretty mean with it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Charon was still bewildered.  
  
"Don't you know anything? He's a tyrant." Universe snapped impatiently. "Rules his world with a reign of oppression and the air of his island is filled with the bewailing of his cruelty and tyranny."  
  
Mercury raised her eyebrows in surprise at Universe's almost poetic description of Emperor Mu.  
  
Estrella nodded her head in agreement with the feelings of the others. "Emp' ror Moo sucks!" she said sagely.  
  
Queen Serenity gave an almost convulsive start and looked down at her in shock. "Estrella...wherever did you learn a word like that?" she exclaimed.  
  
"I think I can guess how the matter stands your Majesty." Luna said coldly as she looked at Universe who tried to look inconspicuously innocent.  
  
Universe gave her a deeply unpleasant look - she still hadn't forgotten how Luna had called her a thief and the fact that the cat had never apologised to her about it didn't make her feel any goodwill towards her. "Well he DOES suck." she snapped rebelliously as she saw Serenity's look of reproval. "I don't see what's so wrong about calling a jerkweed a jerkweed."  
  
"Please," Luna said frostily. "Don't swear in front of Estrella!"  
  
"Jerkweed isn't a swear word you sad..." Universe began with a sneer.  
  
"Ahem." Serenity coughed significantly obliterating the exchange between the cat and the Princess as she decided merely to admonish Universe in private later.  
  
"Well I've never seen him before but I bet he's as sucky as they say he is." Universe muttered. "I bet that tonight's gonna be the worst. I bet..."  
  
"Don't keep saying 'I bet' Universe." Serenity told her mildly.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Everyone turned to look to Queen Serenity for an explanation to why she was allowing this terrible man anywhere near her kingdom.  
  
Serenity sighed inwardly for she had known instinctively how they would all feel about this. "I know." she said regretfully as they all perceived the resignation in her eyes. "Please believe that I do not like it anymore than you girls do."  
  
"But why mother?" her daughter asked simply. "Why must we have somebody so terrible here?"  
  
Once again there was a hesitant expression on Queen Serenity's face as she considered her reply carefully, she did not want to worry any of them but...breathing a sigh of regret as she decided that it was better that they were all aware of what might just happen in the near future she answered her daughter's question. "Well my dear as you know we have recently been experiencing an inexplicable hostility from the Dark Kingdom."  
  
An involuntary shudder went through the gathered girls as they heard the name of that dreadful realm. Serenity continued her explanation. "I do not see any reason for the Queen of the Dark Kingdom's irrational behaviour towards us since as far as I can tell we have never given her any cause for offence but I must warn you all that if the situation gets any worse then the outcome may very well lead to..." she left her sentence trailing for she knew that they all understood her meaning already.  
  
"War?" Mercury murmured in surprise.   
  
Serenity gave her a rueful look and nodded her head sadly. "I am afraid so Mercury. I am sorry but that is a very distinct possibility and so we may be in need of powerful allies in the future. And that is why it is of the greatest importance that we are on good terms with Mu."  
  
Charon felt indignant enough to speak up. "But what about my mother and father?" she exclaimed causing them all to look at her, all surprised by her outburst. "Surely they are willing to help you?"  
  
Serenity directed her gaze at the daughter of her dearest friend and shook her head. "I have not asked them Charon." she replied quietly. "Your parents have enough difficulties following the aftermath of the war between Pluto and Palazea without me adding to their troubles." she sighed again and spoke to all of them regretfully. "I promise all of you that it will only be for one night and that the only thing that I need for you to do is to be polite to Emperor Mu. I know that it will be hard but..."  
  
"No way!" Universe exclaimed causing everyone to look at her. "I'm not gonna suck up to an arrogant tin god! Not gonna happen!!"  
  
"YEAH!" Jupiter exclaimed angrily - and then as the others stared at her in astonishment having just heard her AGREE WITH UNIVERSE the realisation of what she had just done slapped her in the face and going red she muttered, "Shut Universe you sourpuss, the Queen knows better than you do about the affairs of her own Kingdom."  
  
It wasn't something that she would normally have said to anybody but it was the best cover that she was able to come up with at such short notice.  
  
"Universe, I am not asking you to do that." Serenity began patiently. "All that I ask is for you to show a little tolerance when you meet him."  
  
Universe scowled profusely. "That's all well and good but why should we have to be polite and say stuff that we don't mean? That sucks!"  
  
Serenity winced inwardly but she did not let it show. It seemed that they had not quite yet managed to iron out absolutely everything that was rough in the brown-eyed Princess's mannerisms and she had a deep and resigned feeling that they never could... A tiny smile crept onto the queen's lips as a thought came to her. "More so then letting him see that he annoys you?" she replied very mildly.   
  
Universe blinked, she hadn't expected that. Venus giggled at Universe's stunned expression and even Mercury had to try and suppress a smile.  
  
Satisfied that she had won over or at least pacified Universe, Queen Serenity smiled secretly and addressed the Princesses one last time. "Well then - I've told you about the arrangement for tonight. This evening we shall meet and greet Emperor Mu in the ballroom. Thank you all for your time and now you may all go back to what you were doing before I called you. Now I have some business to attend to - I shall see you all again tonight."  
  
The hoarse sound of barely suppressed cough surprised everybody and they all looked towards its source - Charon slowly removed her hand from her mouth as she blushed at having drawn attention to herself like this. "That sounded unpleasant…are you coming down with anything Charon?" Serenity asked worriedly.  
  
Charon forced herself to smile - even though her throat itched, warning her of another forthcoming cough. "No of course not - I feel perfectly well." She replied cheerfully as she fought to ward it off.  
  
Serenity gazed at the green-haired girl for a moment or so with a thoughtful look on her face but then decided that it wasn't worth pressing. "Well - you know yourself well enough to be sure." She smiled eventually.  
  
With that she dismissed the Princesses who all went their separate ways. Some of them left the room on their own although Charon left in the company of Venus and Mars.  
  
Alone again Universe contemplated what they had all just discussed. She felt confused as she thought about the way Queen Serenity had silenced her objections. What...happened just now? she thought feeling just a little disorientated as she thought about it.  
  
But also there was something in her mind which was making her feel pensive for some reason. Universe shook her head but she just could not shake away the strange feeling of foreboding that she could feel hanging over her.  
  
What's wrong? Universe sighed and tried to clear her mind of this strange sense of impending doom that she had suddenly begun to feel.  
  
But somehow she could not quite manage to silence the warning voice that kept whispering to her at the back of her mind...  
  
Shaking her head as she caught sight of a familiar person up ahead, Universe smiled. "Hey there Kat!"  
  
Katarina's eyes widened in pleasure as she heard the familiar friendly cry couple together with the affectionate nickname she had gotten so used to ever since the day that a certain Princess had come to live in the Moon Kingdom. "Your Highness!" she exclaimed half-rising from where she knelt cleaning the marble floor at the bottom of the grand stairway.  
  
Universe grinned as she hopped over the step that separated them and went over to the handmaiden. "Heeey there girl!" she exclaimed as she leant beside Katarina. "Great to see ya! Hey you look done in…let me do the rest of that while you take a load off!"  
  
Katarina gave a startled blink. "Princess…you must not!" she exclaimed. "This is my work, you cannot get your clothes dirty on my account…"  
  
Universe laughed - if only the servant-girl knew! "Kat this is the command of a Princess!" she proclaimed snatching the scrubbing brush away from Katarina and dropping to her knees. "I'll finish up here and then we can talk for a while."  
  
Katarina watched scandalised yet feeling honoured at the same time as Universe began to scrub away at the dusty floor - the servant-girl widened her eyes in astonishment as she saw how quickly the dust vanished as the Princess rubbed the pad backwards and forwards, stopping only to plop it in and out of the water-bucket.  
  
To Universe this wasn't so different as cleaning the lowering-ramp of the ship of the Star Raiders and after a couple of minutes she had finished cleaning the area surrounding the bottom of the stairs. "There ya go!" she grinned as she turned towards the bucket, carefully aimed the pad at it and easily made the shot. "All done!"  
  
Katarina looked closely at her face. "Oh my goodness…your face is smudged your Highness!" she exclaimed and pulled out her handkerchief. "Here - let me!"  
  
Universe laughed and obediently stood still as the handmaiden wiped away the tiny fleck of dust that she'd gotten on her face just now. "There!" beamed Katarina as she stood back. "You look good as…"  
  
"Ahem." Interrupted a deliberate and distinct cough that managed to sound snide.  
  
The Princess and the servant both turned around to see Duchess Ashral standing in a doorway looking at the two of them.  
  
The smirk on the noblewoman's face told them that she had been watching them for a couple of minutes and that she had seen the entire thing. "Good morning your Highness." Ashral crooned to Universe. "Girl." She dismissively acknowledged Katarina as she gave the handmaiden a half-glance and then turned back to Universe and said in that infuriatingly friendly way of hers, "It has been a long while since we last spoke has it not your Highness?"  
  
Not long enough… thought Universe grimly as she narrowed her eyes as the Duchess who she still hadn't forgiven for getting her into so much trouble with Serenity. "Mmm." She muttered.  
  
"Well…I see that you have found certain ways to entertain yourself." Ashral remarked with a smile that bordered on being mocking. "I do so hope that you are in a nice temper today."  
  
Universe remained grimly silent. After what had happened the last time Queen Serenity had told her that she should say nothing at all if she could not think of anything polite to say…and since she was talking to the Duchess she kept her mouth shut and her teeth clenched.  
  
"WELL…" Ashral smarmed as she saw the suppressed anger in Universe's eyes and felt quite pleased by the knowledge that she was free to be as despicable as she liked and that Universe could say nothing in returning without landing herself in trouble again. "It has been most charming but I really must be on my way to keep an appointment with her Majesty. Perhaps I will see you again at the event tonight? Oh and I will certainly tell my Queen about how polite and charming you were to me Universe…TODAY. Good day ladies."  
  
Universe quivered as the Duchess walked up the stairs, giving her one last supercilious smile and passed right by Katarina as if she were a hat-stand. "SHE…IS…A…BITCH!" snarled the purple-haired girl once Ashral was safely out of hearing distance.  
  
"Princess - you must not say such things!" Katarina exclaimed earnestly as she moved to Universe's side, knowing that she was greatly upset by having to stand the Duchess' nastiness. "Here…you have forgotten to dress your hair this morning. Allow me!"  
  
Universe calmed down slightly as she allowed herself to be led to the foot of the stairs and sat down by the handmaiden who sitting behind her began to brush and tidy her mane of hair. "Sorry." She muttered sullenly though she had no idea why.  
  
"Your Highness it isn't my place to judge you." Katarina returned primly. "But you really must be more careful of what you say around the Duchess…if not out of politeness then for your own good. After all there are people whom I serve with a smile even though they are rather less than polite to me…"  
  
Universe turned her head slightly to stare at the handmaiden. "Well you shouldn't put up with it!" she exclaimed. "You…" she faltered and then sighed.  
  
"Princess Universe…" Katarina said quietly with a smile. "I have a very good place to live in return for my services - ignoring bad manners is a small price to pay for that."  
  
"You still shouldn't put up with it." Universe repeated stubbornly as she refused to look at the handmaiden.  
  
"Honestly my Princess it's all right." Katarina insisted. "Indeed truthfully…I do not think very much of one or two of the nobles who I must often attend."  
  
Universe was silent for a moment and then… "Kat…you'd make a WAY better Princess than me." She said wistfully as she looked at the girl who did her duty even though she did not always like it - a far cry from herself.  
  
Katarina was so astonished that she actually stopped tidying the Princesses' hair for a moment. "If you will forgive me for this your Highness, I said it when you first came…you really do say rather strange things!" she exclaimed before going on with her duty to the purple-haired girl.  
  
That evening…  
  
Later that evening about twenty minutes before Emperor Mu was due to arrive Universe and Mercury stood in front of the pair of tall double-doors that led into the ball-room which was where the visit was to take place.  
  
The two Princesses had met up as they had walked through the courtyard to get to the ball-room and without a word they had both slowed down until they had been walking side by side - by now their friendship was so close that such things came naturally to them without any need for words. As Universe had slid her arm around the Mercurian's waist they had filled the almost anxious silence by talking about light-hearted things and Mercury had laughed at the brown-eyed Princess's jokes. But both of them had known that they were trying their hardest to think about anything other than their unpleasant duty that night.  
  
"Well…this is it." Universe said simply as she and Mercury both stood gazing at the doors, reluctant to go through to join the festivities that neither of them had the least desire to attend.  
  
"They will be waiting for us Universe." Mercury remarked as she sensed her friend's unwillingness to spend the night pretending to enjoy herself and then force herself to be painfully courteous when the time came for her to meet the infamous Emperor. "Shall we go in?"  
  
Universe's eyes stealthily flicked from side to side - her mind worked faster than a serpent gliding through the darkness of the night. "Why bother?" she remarked slowly and thoughtfully as her hand came to rest gently on Mercury's shoulder.  
  
Mercury looked up and she couldn't hide the surprise she felt as she saw the scheming expression on her friend's now foxy face. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Universe's eyes gleamed as she shifted them again and smirked. "This…let's not go!" she explained craftily. "We'll stay out of there until Mu leaves and then go in after he's gone! We'll spend the night together…"  
  
"Universe!" Mercury was totally shocked as she realised what her friend was suggesting they do. "We can't! Queen Serenity asked us to come and the others will all be there as well waiting for us…we HAVE to be there!"  
  
"Oh come on Mercury!" Universe snapped impatiently. "I know you don't wanna meet that creep anymore than I do! Come on…we'll have a great time by ourselves…"  
  
But Mercury's strong sense of the responsibilities of her position was unassailable and folding her arms she shook her head firmly. "No Universe." She interrupted sternly. "We can't let the others down. I promised the Queen that I would attend tonight and I intend to keep my word."  
  
Universe stared at her friend with eyes filled with dismay but the look on Mercury's face was unrelenting. Then her eyes hardened. "Well…if you aren't coming with me then fine!" she snapped harshly as she turned away to stride off in a huff. "Just don't expect me to do the same that's all Mercury! There's no way I'm going with you…"  
  
Mercury's expression wavered as Universe turned to walk away but then her own eyes became as hard as marble. "Oh yes you are!" she said in a voice that startled the purple-haired girl for it was quiet yet full of iron. "You're not going to run away from this Universe!"  
  
Universe stopped dead in her tracks, shocked to the core by the grim quality of the blue-haired Princess's voice. "You what?" she snapped - hardly able to believe that her friend was speaking to her like this.  
  
Mercury stepped up behind her and took her upper-arm in her hand which now seemed to be quite strong and turned her around to face her. "You heard me Universe." She said grimly as her friend stood transfixed by the seriousness in her eyes. "It is your duty to come with the rest of us and meet Emperor Mu. Whether or not you like him has nothing to do with it…you are a Princess Universe and with that comes a lot of responsibilities. So are you going to come and face up to those duties or not?"  
  
Universe gaped as she stared helplessly at her best friend whose face was sterner than she had ever seen it before. To her own amazement and total disbelief Universe felt her fierce determination not to be forced to meet somebody she didn't want to even look at melt away beneath the force that Mercury's eyes directed at her.  
  
The purple-haired Princess gave a moan and smiling Mercury linked her arm with Universe's and - pausing briefly to adjust the ribbon in her friend's hair - towed her towards the doors that led into the Ballroom…   
  
What...just happened here? Universe wondered feeling bewilderment for the second time that day as she was led into the place she had vowed not to set foot in that night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A smile of relief leapt to Queen Serenity's face as she looked towards the tall, beautifully carved double-doors as they slowly swung open. As Mercury was revealed standing elegantly in the doorway alongside an extremely rebellious and unwilling looking Universe the Queen of the Moon glided across the dance floor towards the newly arrived Princesses.   
  
Coming to stand by the Princesses the Queen cleared her throat significantly and almost immediately the revelries and dancing that had been well underway came to a stop as all eyes were turned towards Serenity. Now that she had the attention of all in attendance Queen Serenity made a sweeping gesture with her arm towards Mercury and Universe as they stepped into the ball-room. "Princess Mercury and Princess Universe!" she declared loudly and smiled thankfully as Mercury noticed the black scowl on Universe's face and planted a discreet but firm dig in her the ribs with her elbow.  
  
As the applause that predictably followed the announcement of their arrival reigned Universe flinched almost convulsively and spun around to glare ferociously at the girl who had practically dragged her here against her will...ready to go straight for her throat. The look of anger melted away from her face as she saw the sweet smile that Mercury had prepared for her. As her anger was deprived of its source it slowly ebbed away as Universe stared blankly at the blue-haired girl whose smile became warmer.  
  
It was then that Universe realised the true nature of her friendship with Mercury. Like everybody else she had always considered herself to be the dominant one of the friendship but it was with a flash of inspiration that she realised that it was actually the other way around. Now she knew that Mercury was far stronger than she could ever be in many ways more than one…she remembered how she had obeyed straight away when Mercury had asked her to tell her everything after Luna had called her a thief two months ago. How easily Mercury had gotten her to talk to her…  
  
And a moment ago she had been absolutely determined not to come here tonight and within seconds Mercury had been able to lead her into the ball-room she had been determined to avoid for the evening by the arm without any struggling. Mercury hadn't needed to use force because all she needed to do was look at Universe the way she did and the older girl would do anything she wanted. The lovely, soothing smile that Mercury had given her had quashed the anger she'd felt at her rebuking nudge just as the blue-haired Princess had known it would.  
  
Universe's eyes were full of astonishment as she stared at Mercury finally understanding. Mercury had power over her…a power that was greater than any she had ever imagined.  
  
The power of love.  
  
Universe knew what this meant - that she would do absolutely anything for Mercury if the Princess asked her to do it even if it were to walk through fire. Universe's face was thoughtful as she realised just how much control over her, Mercury's friendship gave the blue-haired girl. But she was shocked to realise just how little she cared about that…normally she would have been furious at the mere thought of anybody having any kind of power over her but as she knew that such power rested in Mercury's gentle hands she felt only calm.  
  
Universe realised she felt this way because she trusted Mercury and knew that she was too gentle to ever use their bond of love and friendship to make her do anything she didn't want and so she smiled at her friend and linked arms with her again.  
  
Mercury's eyes sparkled as the purple-haired girl slid her arm into her own and remained silent.  
  
"Thank you both for coming." Queen Serenity said to them gratefully and look at her Universe realised that the revelries were once more underway. "I thought that the two of you were going to be late. But I knew that I could depend on you both to arrive on time. Thank you again for coming like you promised!" Serenity went on warmly as they both turned to face her.  
  
Universe blushed furiously as she remembered how she had planned to avoid coming here tonight. Queen Serenity's gratitude for her made her feel extremely uncomfortable because she knew that she didn't really deserve it at all…  
  
"Well now…now that everybody is here all we need to do for the time being is wait for the Emperor's arrival." Serenity concluded with a smile. "Until then find the others and feel free to enjoy yourselves…if you can that is. I know that this is difficult for all of you but it needs to be done. Well then - I shall see you later this evening."  
  
With her last barbed remark the Queen turned to make her way across the floor. As she went Universe opened her mouth but for a fleeting moment she hesitated, torn between letting the matter drop at that and doing what she knew was right.  
  
It would be so easy to let Queen Serenity walk away none the wiser…on the other hand Universe was sure that if she told her the truth then she'd be angry with her. But if she just remained quiet then Serenity need never known that she had intended to defy her by not coming to the dance…Universe knew what Mercury was thinking as gazed quietly her without saying anything. The Mercurian wouldn't say anything to the Queen but Universe knew what she thought she ought to do.  
  
Spurred into action by the reproachful look on her friends face Universe suddenly spoke up. "Queen Serenity…wait!" she exclaimed taking a step forward.   
  
Queen Serenity came to a stop a short way off and turned back to face the purple-haired Princess again as she heard her calling after her. "Yes Universe?" she prompted a little surprised as she saw the way the girl was biting her lip.  
  
Amazed by what she was doing Universe took a deep breath and with an inward moan she took the plunge. "I…that is I mean…" she stammered and needed to take another long deep breath and then just came out with it in a rush of words. "Queen Serenity I was planning not to come here tonight!"  
  
Queen Serenity blinked in surprise and gazed at Universe for further explanation as the girl stammered onward. "I - I was going to stay out of the way all night until everything was all over." Universe stammered her face reddening with shame. "I'm sorry…"  
  
Queen Serenity didn't say anything for a moment as she stood looking thoughtfully at Universe, whose face burned redder and redder as she stood under her gaze wondering what the Lunarian must be thinking of her. Then the Queen eventually spoke and there was a tiny hint of amusement in her voice as she looked at the shame-faced girl with a twinkle in her eye. "Why did you change your mind?" she asked as a smile slowly began to form at the very corners of her lips.   
  
Universe glanced quickly at her friend and Mercury smiled at her encouragingly. With a sigh Universe turned her eyes back towards the Queen and gave her an honest reply. "Mercury told me that it was the right thing to do…" she replied now having no trouble at all meeting the Queen's gaze as she spoke. "…so I did it."  
  
Serenity's face was aglow with pride and she suddenly laughed in genuine amusement at the look on Universe's face. "Oh Universe…it's alright!" she chuckled and made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "Really it is! I understand how you feel…but thank you for telling me the truth." She paused and smiled warmly as she looked intently at Universe's face as she stopped laughing. "That means so much to me." She said fondly. "Now go and enjoy yourself with the others."  
  
Universe gaped at her - her cheeks still faintly red - she hadn't expected the Queen to let the matter drop so easily. Mercury whose arm was still entwined with her own steered her away and led her into the throng of the dance-hall.  
  
As she watched them go Queen Serenity chuckled softly and thought happily that Mercury was a very good influence on Universe. Universe's anxiousness to tell her the truth had touched her and for the first time that night the Queen had found a pleasant moment in what she was certain was going to be an utterly awful evening.  
  
"Over here you two!" a bright and chirpy voice hailed the two as they walked aimlessly across the floor. "Look this way!"  
  
Following the cheerful voice Mercury and Universe turned to make their way over to the spot where Venus waved her hand as she stood with Mars, Venus, Jupiter and the two Moon Princesses who were all standing in a group at one end of the ball-room.  
  
"What's the matter Universe?" Venus piped up as her keen eyes detected the remaining hint of redness in Universe's cheeks. "Why are you blushing? Hmm? Hmmmmmm, Universe?"  
  
Universe spluttered but found that no words would come anywhere near her tongue.  
  
"It's nothing Venus." Mercury told the blonde Princess firmly as she tucked her arm more firmly around Universe's. "It's nothing important at all."   
  
"But…" Venus persisted unable to let the matter drop now that her curiosity had been aroused.  
  
A partially stifled cough interrupted the Venusian's insistent voice and turned the attention of the group away from Universe who was deeply grateful. Charon felt quite embarrassed as she covered her mouth - but it was too late for the others now gazed at her with surprise. "Pardon me." She murmured taking her hand from her face and sniffing delicately.  
  
"That sounded pretty bad…are you okay?" Universe remarked feeling concerned as she remembered how Charon had tried to hide her cough earlier that day.  
  
"Oh I'm fine really." Charon smiled weakly as she secretly warded off another bout of spluttering. "I'm simply feeling the very beginnings of the flu."   
  
Mars was watching her intently and she realised as she looked closely at her friends face that her eyes shone even paler than usual and were ringed by grey circles - up to now she hadn't noticed either of these differences in Charon's face because of the way the merry light of the ball-room played with the shadows. "Are you sure that you feel fine?" she pressed leaning forward in concern to inspect her friends face more closely.  
  
Charon blinked as she felt a little apprehensive under the raven-haired Princess's scrutiny of her. "Of course." She replied primly.  
  
"But your eyes look so tired." Mars insisted and the look on her face showed her worry. "And you have bags under them…Charon did you get enough sleep last night?"  
  
"How long have you been coughing?" Mercury put in. "That's usually the sign of a cold…"  
  
"Everyone I feel perfectly fine!" Charon suddenly exclaimed loudly and gave an exaggerated groan. "You all worry far too much!"  
  
With a sigh Mercury let the matter drop but she still felt very strongly that Charon should not be exerting herself by being here tonight...  
  
Trying to escape the still watchful eyes of her friends Charon glanced around carelessly and as they fell upon somebody a short way away from her, her eyes widened in surprise. The figure who acknowledged her stare and reacted by walking towards her was somebody she hadn't expected to see here tonight. "Char!" she exclaimed with a startled gasp.  
  
For some reason the sound of his name made Universe's heart jump straight into her throat and her eyes reacted to it by leaping in the direction in which the green-haired Princess was staring. Sure enough her gaze met with that of Prince Char who now stood before them with an easy grin on his face - his eyes flicked from face to face giving each of the girls a smile and finished with Universe's clear eyes.  
  
As his eyes settled on her face which was now oddly expressionless as she gazed at him he stopped for a minute - her face seemed to shine at him like a vision of loveliness. Something beautiful out of the dreams he had once dreamt before the incidents of the war that had shattered his innocence forever.  
  
Universe's eyes seemed like a dark area in the heart of this bright hall and whispered to him of many mysterious and wonderful secrets...Char found her beautiful and enigmatic and he wanted to know everything about her. "Good evening." he broke the ponderous silence with a shy grin as he ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"Heeeey what're YOU doing here you weirdo?" Universe demanded but she was grinning back at him warmly.  
  
Jupiter was smiling as she looked at Charon's brother. "Hi." She purred softly but her attempt to get his attention was foiled.  
  
"Yes Char." Charon put in as she walked forward to stand beside Universe and gaze inquisitively at her older brother. "Why have you come here tonight of all nights?"  
  
Char's face deepened in colour as their eyes gazed expectantly at him - Universe's in particular - but the smile on his face didn't waver for a minute. "Well I had some spare time on my hands and someone told me that something was happening tonight so I thought I'd take the chance to visit everyone." He explained and once more he glanced at each of them in turn - his gaze ending with Universe whose face his gaze remained on as he went on speaking. "I…well that is I didn't have much else to take care of so I thought I'd come by to see you all."  
  
"You said that already." Venus helpfully pointed out. "Really?" the Charonian glanced at the blonde Princess and laughed quietly. "Heh…that's right. I did, didn't I?"  
  
"Well that was nice of you!" Charon exclaimed her eyes shining as she walked up to her brother and threw her arms tightly around him - however as her chin rested on his sturdy shoulder there was a secret smile on her face, she knew that Char had another reason for coming and she thought that she knew what it was. "I am so happy to see you again so soon Char! How are mother and father?"  
  
Char laughed and he and his sister talked for a while about what both of them had been doing since he had stayed in the Moon Kingdom with their parents for a week. Char told her all about the things that their parents had been doing since then and all about the current affairs of the Lyanore.  
  
As Charon and her brother discussed the Lyanore Universe silently listened to everything that they said - each and every word she heard about Vaura's people hurt her deeply but she stood it because she wanted to be sure that the daughter of her old friend was happy and well. Ever since she'd left Charon - fleeing from the memories that remained on the outer moon like restless ghosts - Universe had found herself thinking about Charrenity from time to time. On those occasions the guilt and pain that always wracked her soul were at their bitterest but she hadn't tried to take her mind off it…how had Charrenity coped with the death of her mother?  
  
The thought that Vaura's daughter might have been crippled with grief because she had gone to the plains of Ayadi a year ago had haunted Universe for a long time but now she felt a little happier. The knowledge that Charrenity had come to terms with what had happened to her mother and was now living happily filled Universe with relief although the guilt still remained like a stain on her soul. But the purple-haired Princess had coped with her harsh and unforgiving burden for so long now - she was sure that she'd somehow cope with it for the rest of her life.  
  
"Well then…that's everything that's happened at home since I saw you last sister." Char concluded as he ran his hand affectionately through Charon's hair. "Let's hope that by the next time I see you I won't have so much to tell you."  
  
"Let's." Charon smiled as she reached up and touched his fingers lightly. "I hope that very much brother."  
  
As he peered above his sister's head Char's eyes met with Universe's as she gazed at him and his breath deepened.  
  
As she found herself in the centre of his attention Universe blinked…then not knowing what else to do smiled nervously back at him. "Hey there." She remarked huskily all the time wondering why he was looking at her like that.   
  
Her smile took Char's breath away and hardly realising what he was doing he eased himself away from his sister, taking her arm from around his waist. "Universe." He greeted her as he edged forward until he stood looking at her in fascination. The Prince couldn't stop himself - he had to look at the Princess and take in the beautiful picture of her, take in every little aspect of her perfect face.   
  
Universe's eyes were as bright as amber fire as they reflected the warm light of the chandeliers that hung above and a radiant glow surrounded her head in a violet aura as the same light shone along her shimmering hair.  
  
Her beauty overcame him and Char was unprepared to speak to her…so he was shocked when he realised that the voice he suddenly heard talking to her was his own, "If you don't have any plans Universe…" Char found that his lips had become dry and broke off in the middle of his sentence to wet them with his tongue.  
  
"Uh-huh?" Universe prompted wondering what had caused his sudden bout of nervousness.   
  
"What I mean is - would you give me the honour of lending me your hand on the dance floor?" Char finished looking intently at her - his eyes casual but hopeful as he waited for her response.  
  
Universe gave him an odd look…and then she smiled. "Sure thing." She grinned.  
  
Char could not hide his astonishment as he saw the expectant shine in her eyes - he'd hardly dared to think that such a lovely girl would ever want to dance with him. As if to make sure that it was really happening he reached out and offered Universe his hand. After a brief pause she accepted the proffered hand and found herself being led across the dance floor. The Princesses watched in surprise - Char's request had been unexpected enough but since they had all expected Universe to refuse it all of them were almost floored by her acceptance.  
  
"Oh my goodness…" the Moon Princess murmured summing up how they all felt as they watched Char as he began to lead Universe in a formal dance he'd learnt during his younger years.  
  
"I didn't expect THAT to happen!" Venus exclaimed her eyes growing rounder as she watched the dancers.   
  
Jupiter didn't say anything but though her face was expressionless the truth was that the green-eyed Princess felt the bitter pang of jealousy as she watched Char dancing with Universe. Jupiter had immediately felt attracted to Char when she had first set eyes on him and during the time she had spent with him while he'd been visiting the Moon Kingdom her heart had skipped many a beat. But when he had asked somebody else to dance with him - UNIVERSE of all people! - Jupiter had felt a stab.  
  
But she couldn't think of a thing to say so she remained silent as she watched Char dancing with her rival…  
  
Universe was keeping up with her dance partner as best she could which unfortunately wasn't very well since this was the first time she had ever agreed to such a dance - but though her pace and moves were clumsy she smiled because she was having fun.  
  
Mercury was shocked by her own feelings as she watched. The blue-haired Princess realised that she felt left out and even a little envious - but not of Universe. Mercury realised that she was feeling jealous of Char as she watched him dance with her friend! Mercury was glad to see Universe having such a good time but she couldn't help but feel that the Prince had snatched her best friend away from her.  
  
"Good evening your highnesses." A smooth and familiar voice interrupted her thoughts as it owner greeted them pleasantly.  
  
Mercury's eyes had already widened in recognition and surprise as she and the other Princesses turned to look at the man who had greeted them - a knowing smile lit up her sombre face as she saw him. "Lord Jujuka." She returned the greeting as she smiled sweetly. "It is lovely to see you again."  
  
The merchant lord from Reimo winked at her as the Princesses all gazed at him in wonder - before then none of them had ever seen anyone from the Lensei system much less from the imperial planet Reimo and so they were all breath-taken by their first look at somebody from that part of the universe.  
  
In the warm glow of the chandeliers Jujuka's shadowed face seemed even more enigmatic than Mercury had found it the last time she had seen him at the Queenship celebrations and the others already thought so. "Who are you?" Jupiter blurted suddenly and the Moon Princess gasped a little at her rudeness.  
  
Jujuka didn't seem to mind however as he simply laughed and introduced himself to Jupiter and the others who were already interested to know who he was. "So you've already met Mercury and Universe before?" Venus pressed after they had talked for a little while and Mercury had described the time she and Universe had spoken to him.  
  
"Oh yes. I had that pleasure during the celebrations of the anniversary of your Queen's coronation."   
  
Jujuka smiled as the eager and energetic blonde Princess - very taken by her shining blue eyes. "And now I meet you…Princess Venus."  
  
Knowing that she would not mind he courteously cupped the Venusian's gentle hand in his and tenderly kissed it. Venus grinned and her face reddened as her heart began to pound. When he politely returned her hand she gently stroked it the area he had touched his lips to with her light fingers. Even Jupiter didn't mind as he took her hand in turn and greeted her in the same customary manner - the was just something about the dusky man from Reimo that made even the gruff Princess feel comfortable around him.  
  
"You really shouldn't you know." Charon objected when her turn came. "I fear that I have a cold and I would not like to pass it on to you."   
  
Jujuka paused just before touching his lips to the smooth skin of the psychic Princess's hand and looked up at her. "Then I shall risk it your highness." He said simply in a firm voice before Charon could protest he had modestly kissed her hand and returned it to her side.  
  
Charon was smiling for she was quite taken by the strange chivalrous newcomer and found that she wanted to know more about him. "And what has brought thou hither tonight my lord?" she asked and smiled and shrugged helplessly as the others looked at her taken-aback by her formal speech.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by the merchant who grinned at Charon's effort. "Well I heard that one Emperor Mu would be in attendance tonight so I decided to pay a visit myself." He explained.  
  
"But why would you want to meet him?" Mars exclaimed. "Haven't you heard about him?"  
  
"Oh indeed." Jujuka's brow furrowed as he recalled some of the stories he had heard about Mu but not desiring to sour his mood he hurried on heartily. "But that is precisely why I am here your highness. I like to meet people and feel quite interested to find out for myself just how accurate the descriptions of our friend Emperor Mu are. Tonight we shall all discover whether he deserves his reputation or not."   
  
"Well Universe sure thinks he does." Venus put in. "And she does know quite a lot about the galaxies my lord."  
  
"Indeed - Universe struck me as very knowledgeable when we spoke." Jujuka agreed and his expression changed to one of strange curiosity at the mention of the brown-eyed Princess's name. "I see that she is not among your company right now?"  
  
"She's got more important things to take care of than talking right now." Jupiter retorted the resentment she felt clear in her voice.  
  
"Oh really?" Jujuka inquired mildly noticing the bitterness in her voice but tactfully deciding not to remark on it. "And what is she doing?"   
  
"Why not see for yourself?" Mars suggested as she waved her hand in the direction of the dance-floor.   
  
Amused Jujuka turned his eyes in the direction indicated by the Martian - already he was putting two and two together as he took Jupiter's jealousy into account. "Oh how charming!" he exclaimed as he saw Char leading Universe in their dance.  
  
As it happened Jupiter could not have been more wrong because as they danced the Prince of Charon and Princess of the Universe found time to speak. Realising that his dance partner seemed to be having some difficulty in keeping up with him Char had waited until the music had arrived at a slower more relaxed phase - now he slowed down in pace and gently eased Universe closer to himself as they both moved rhythmically in a more relaxed manner.  
  
As they danced slowly Char smiled and gazed at Universe's face appreciating the way her eyes shone like garnets in the lulling light of the hall. Feeling a little nervous because of the way he looked at her so attentively but at the same time comfortable for some reason Universe smiled back at him.  
  
Suddenly he just couldn't leave the thought that had been on his mind since he'd looked at her remain unsaid. "You look so pretty." Char said flatly.   
  
For a moment Universe frowned and he thought that he'd put his royal foot in it but then she wrinkled her nose and smiled at him again and his heart lifted. "You know something?" Universe said with a laugh. "You're just about the only man in the universe who could say that to me and live!"  
  
Char widened his eyes a touch at this remark and then grinned. "Am I? I'll…take that as an honour!"  
  
Universe's face clouded as she recalled her younger days as a Star Raider. "Char…not everyone would agree with you." She murmured quietly as she lowered her eyes and gazed at the floor by their moving feet.   
  
Char stared at her in disbelief - he couldn't believe that there could be a single person alive who would ever dream of doubting Universe's beauty. "It's true!" he exclaimed and the fierceness with which he said it shocked himself. "If there's anyone who's ever said any differently I'll kill him!"   
  
Surprised by the passion in his voice Universe's eyes jumped back to stare at his honest face. The purple-haired Princess found his eyes sincere and though angry full of a rare kind of gentleness she'd never seen in the eyes of a man before in her entire life.  
  
Universe hesitated as a fierce desire seized her soul…she trusted Char completely and in that single passionate moment she wanted to tell him everything about herself. The truth about where she had come from and the life she had lived as a Star Raider. Universe wanted him to know everything about her so that he'd know that she trusted him with her life but even though the words trembled at the edge of her tongue she held back. Universe knew that Queen Serenity had advised her never to reveal the secret of her past to anybody other than the people who already knew for a very good reason. So even though she yearned to share her past with Char, Universe knew that the less people who knew about her former life the better. So instead the Princess of the universe smiled and didn't say a word as she allowed the Prince of Charon to guide her in the dance that she found so bizarre.   
  
Universe smirked - I guess, she mused, the exact opposite of THIS would be…  
  
…Rula stopped packing the tent-stakes back into the bag as Kirin approached her - she looked up at the stocky Raider and scowled.  
  
What was he doing all the way over here while the rest of the group were busy packing up in order to move on?  
  
Meanwhile at the top of the landing-ramp of the great ship stood Steel-Eye, leader of the Star Raiders. Back then he'd been roundabout thirty-nine years old but still hadn't looked it - though a very faint greyness was visible around the very edges of his eyes to any who might have taken that close a look his shoulder-length hair which he wore in an iron circlet was still as black as the night. Meanwhile, though they were beginning to tell the tale of the many years that he had spent on the trail, his hazel eyes were always alive with the fire that had not died - his rat-like beard made his face oddly exotic and he was the one man who had ever struck Rula as being good-looking as she'd grown up though her affection for the man who had given her everything that she possessed in the skills of survival, tracking, hunting, self-healing and combat, had never gone beyond being that.  
  
The sun momentarily reflected on the tarnished metal band that he wore just above his elbow - engraved on its sloping side was the emblem of Mars, signifying that he had fought alongside the people of that planet during a war and earned renown upon the battlefield. Though he wouldn't have needed this award to prove that he had seen many battles in his life - from his side hung a blade that had many notches along the length of its long-wielded blade.  
  
Steel-Eye had long ago named his sword the Sky-Edge in honour of its silence when he wielded it and he had carried it throughout all of his travels and cut the evil from the lives of many oppressed people he had met along his long way.  
  
This man had been beneath the skies, trodden upon the ground and breathed the air of many worlds throughout the universe - he was Steel-Eye and here among men (And one girl of course.) he had trained himself he was as a king.  
  
At the moment however the leader of the Star Raiders was gazing down at the foot of the landing-ramp, his interested intently held by what he was watching…  
  
There was a broad grin on Kirin's face as Rula rose and stood (STILL looking up at him given his tallness.) facing him. "Hey there…" he began and she was amazed at the awkwardness of his voice even though he still swaggered confidently as he spoke to her. "You're doin' a great job there! Hey I see that you've packed those stakes in a different order than they're usually in there Rula! Ha ha…very good! Might get into trouble for it though…you know what the others are like."  
  
Rula stared at him blankly - and then Kirin reached out and put his hand on her shoulder as he stared at her. "The thing is - I've always seen you as one of the boys Rula…"  
  
Kirin never finished that sentence because Rula tucked the bag under her arm and slugged him in the stomach with her free fist.  
  
Grift who had noticed all of this from the top of the ramp chuckled as he turned away. "Time Kirin went to have his eyes tested I reckon…" he muttered to Steel-Eye who laughed quietly in agreement and felt proud of his young protégé…  
  
…ugh! Universe shuddered as she remembered the way that Kirin had looked her up and down as he'd tried to make that pass at her. That was so disgusting that it wasn't even fit to be called the OPPOSITE of this!  
  
As she watched the dancing couple there was an approving smile on Queen Serenity's face. The Lunarian Queen knew that Universe had a good friend in Mercury but she had often thought that she also needed to have more contact with men - men unlike the Star raiders. Also her eyes twinkled as she saw Universe enjoying the dance - it was a wonderful thing to see her charge having fun doing something light-hearted. This thought reminded her of Universe's beautiful singing and she wondered if she would be able to convince the Princess to sing tonight.  
  
This wish was not for Emperor Mu's benefit at all but purely so that she would have the chance to hear Universe's song again. But she decided that it would be better if she didn't ask Universe to do so…Serenity knew how she felt about having to come here and decided that she would hardly be in the right mood to put her heart into the song tonight.  
  
Knowing that the girl she had turned into a Princess was beginning to feel that she belonged here Serenity felt happy as she watched Universe having such a splendid time dancing with Prince Char. However as she gazed at them Queen Serenity's face slowly become pensive and just the faintest hint of worry crept into her eyes.  
  
Something was amiss…all of a sudden she could practically smell something strange hanging in the air. Not a bad odour but something that wasn't right - something that didn't belong here…  
  
For some reason that she couldn't quite put her finger on Serenity felt remarkably uncomfortable all of a sudden. But a faint unpleasant suspicion was beginning to form in her mind as a strangely familiar uneasiness began to seize her…  
  
The feeling was confirmed when she began to sense something approaching her kingdom - and for the most fleeting of moments he eyes filled with deep disgust...a startling emotion that was very rare to her. "He comes…" she murmured softly, her voice rueful as she began to direct her uneasy eyes around the Ballroom.  
  
Where would he appear? She knew that he loved to make a really spectacular appearance… 


	20. The Bitterness of Disgrace

Chapter Nineteen  
  
The Bitterness of Disgrace  
  
Charon's eyes momentarily glassed over and a vacant expression covered her face as she sensed something very strange in the air…  
  
What…?   
  
On the other side of the hall Universe felt it too - flinching she stumbled against Char as she felt a sharp jolt deep down in her mind that distracted her from the dance. "HUH?" she gasped blinking furiously. "What the hell was THAT?!!"  
  
"Are you alright Princess?" Char asked gently realising that something had unsettled her.  
  
Universe had been brooding about the way her mind had seemed to freeze and then explode a minute ago but as he spoke to her she felt her heart skip a beat. As she looked up at him sharply she realised that her body was very close to his - it that exact moment Char realised that her breasts were now touching his chest. "Your highness…forgive me!" he exclaimed as he backed away and his face flamed - he looked and felt incredibly embarrassed and he completely expected her to slap him. "I didn't do it on purpose…"   
  
Quickly recovering from her shock Universe gave him a quizzical look - how strange this situation felt to her. A few years ago she had spent a lot of her time feel different because of the way the shape of her body had started to change becoming different from the people who she had lived among. Having grown up among them she'd spent days wondering what it could mean…wondering if she herself was normal. On top of this her comrades had seemed to become interested in the way she had developed in ways that she hadn't liked at all…she'd even caught Grift looking at her more than once and she'd only felt all the more terrible when he'd immediately looked away from her as if ashamed by what he'd been caught doing. Now that she found herself in this situation Universe felt that it wasn't strange at all…for herself anyway.  
  
"It's okay Char. You have a nice firm chest." she assured him with a smile. "At least now I know who to lean on if I have too much to drink." Char looked at her in shock and she grinned broadly. "Kidding, kidding!" she assured him. "I NEVER need help standing up after I've been drinking!"  
  
Char stared at her for a while longer and then shook his head in disbelief. "You're a strange one your highness…" he murmured but with a smile on his face.   
  
Xizor walked over to where Queen Serenity was standing looking around anxiously - he had noticed the strange uneasy look on his Queen's face and made his way over to her. "Is there anything amiss your majesty?" he asked in concern – the ambassador had returned from Earth only a few hours earlier, blushing furiously and muttering, "Very well, very well indeed your Majesty." when asked about the outcome of his mission.   
  
Serenity looked at him and the anxiousness on her face made him feel a little uneasy himself. "He comes." She declared gravely. "Any moment now Emperor Mu will arrive."  
  
"Oh really?" Xizor turned his eyes to look at the double-doors expecting to see them swing open and Emperor Mu to come striding into the hall.  
  
However Serenity who knew so much better about the Emperor of Earth knew just what to expect of him. "Emperor Mu will be arriving shortly." She announced for the benefit of the people in the ball-room, her soft and silver voice reaching the ears of everybody who was present.  
  
"How does she know that?" Venus murmured looking puzzled.  
  
Beside her Charon shook her head and her face gradually returned to normal and sense returned to her eyes. "I know…" she whispered but her voice was so quiet that her friend didn't catch it.  
  
As all eyes turned in her direction Queen Serenity pointed into the middle of the room with a single slender finger. "See!" she declared, her clear voice ringing throughout the ball-room.   
  
As everyone looked in the direction their eyes had been steered towards a gasp of surprise rippled among the assembled courtiers. A golden light had begun to gather in the middle of the hall like a rich pulsating yellow mist! Like a living thing the eerie aura that had flooded beneath the great double-doors swept into the very centre of the hall lifted up from the floor and began to solidify into a pair of human outlines…as she watched along with the others Universe's eyes narrowed - she knew what was happening here. Somebody was teleporting into the ball-room! She'd seen it done a few times before but never as flashily as this…   
  
One thing was for sure about Mu. "He sure loves to make an entrance…" Universe muttered under her breath.  
  
Knowing what would happen next Queen Serenity shielded her eyes with her hand and was able to avoid being dazzled as the gentle glow flared up intensely. Then the glow vanished somewhat anti-climactically and as it died away the merry light of the hall became normal again. Serenity's eyes were grave as she lowered her hand knowing that she would see him standing there - as she uncovered her eyes she prepared herself to do what she must - her duty as Queen of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Emperor Mu gazed around the ball-room sweeping the people who stood all around staring open-mouthed at him with his appraising eyes. Queen Serenity and the seven Princesses of her court gazed at him. For the Princesses this was the first time that any of them had ever seen the infamous Emperor and right from that very first moment Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter Charon, Universe and Serenity's daughter saw Mu he made an impression on each and every one of them. That night Mu was resplendent in a suit of blue armour (Which reminded Universe of the pale sickly blue - the colour of rotting meat.) and a velvet cloak that shone like warm flowing blood in the light cast down from the chandeliers. Mu's hands were covered up to his wrists by jet-black gloves that glimmered almost sullenly…  
  
Universe judged with an expert eye that the gloves were actually made of skin and was willing to bet that they'd come from the hide of some endangered beast. Her heart went out to the poor slaughtered wretch…  
  
The most compelling thing about Mu - not that any part of him was appealing but the aspect about him that seized the attention of any who looked up him - was definitely his eyes. As he sifted them around the room from face to face his eyes seemed to glow softly now and then. There was definitely something bizarre about Mu's golden eyes - they seemed to soothe and yet repel any who met his sly gaze and their light seemed to change depending on his mood…  
  
Venus whistled softly - the Princesses had gathered into a group again for they knew that they would soon be introduced to Mu one by one. "Impressive!" the blonde Princess exclaimed with awe in her voice.   
  
"Show off." Universe muttered making a point of looking decidedly unimpressed by Mu's spectacular entrance. "That's second-rate teleportation polished up with glittery pyrotechnics…I've seen it done a million times before and way better than that too!"  
  
Despite the fact that her voice had been a soft mutter Mu seemed to be aware that they were talking about him for he gave them a quick sideways glance and smirked - a chill went through each of the Princess' bones as they met his eye and even Universe couldn't hide that shudder that rippled through her body.  
  
"Who's that other man with him?" Jupiter asked suddenly her eyes narrowing.   
  
Universe and the others turned to look in the direction that the brown-haired Princess was staring into. Another man had also appeared with Mu and now stood by his side as he surveyed the occupants of the ball-room noting the presence of the many 'pleasing-to-the-eye' young ladies with obvious appreciation on his face. This man's resemblance to the Emperor was quite startling but it would have been obvious to anyone even on a dark night that they weren't the same person. For one thing his shoulder-length hair was as black as a ravens wing unlike his brother's golden locks and unlike Mu's sharply edged features his face was smoother and more relaxed - and a lot much more friendlier the Princesses could not help but notice.  
  
This man was clearly younger than Mu and his eyes were like a pair of polished black pearls. He was dressed virtually the same way as the Emperor only his armour was silver and his cloak black.  
  
After a few seconds Universe made an accurate guess about who he was. "Prince Darien…the younger brother of the more 'famous' Mu." She whispered to the others. "Is he really? I've never heard of him before." The Moon Princess remarked in surprise and then a faintly puzzled frown appeared on her face. "But then again…when I think about it my mother has never really told me much about Emperor Mu himself…or even all that much about the planet Earth itself." for a moment or so she remained silent as she wondered why her mother had not said much to her about Earth and then she asked, "How is it that you know him Universe?"  
  
Universe realised that as she had spoken the others had looked intently at her - even Jupiter hung on for her reply. "I don't really." She shrugged blushing in spite of herself. "I just heard a few things about certain people while on my journeys throughout the galaxies."   
  
Charon was gazing curiously at her as she listened to her flustered explanation. "It sounds to me as though you've been everywhere Universe!" she remarked with a smile.  
  
"Here and there…" Universe muttered as her face became redder and she wished that she'd just kept her mouth shut…  
  
"Universe…I'd love to have been to all the places and seen all the things that you have in your life!" Charon exclaimed and then hopefully she added. "Will you tell me about your travels sometime?"  
  
"Um…yeah, maybe some other time Charon." Universe muttered and then gave a loud gasp of exaggerated excitement. "Hey look!! Queen Serenity's saying something to him!!!" she exclaimed relieved at this chance to take the attention away from herself.   
  
Mu had turned to stare at Queen Serenity and as soon as they fell upon her his eyes seemed to light up. A grin lit his face as he ran his slit-like eyes first up and then down her body and the spark in them danced sickeningly as he appreciated what he saw.  
  
Serenity returned his gaze her eyes expressing nothing at all as she looked at him. Not so much as a flicker of her own emotions showed through but Charon thought that she could see just the very faintest trace of something hiding in the depths of her eyes…   
  
Could it be recognition? Or was it just her imagination playing tricks on her?   
  
"Good evening to you Emperor Mu." Serenity greeted him formally and the Princesses noticed that she spoke without a trace of her usual warmth. "My royal court, the Princesses of our galaxy and I myself greet you. Welcome to our kingdom and please accept out hospitality."  
  
Mu smirked and with a flourish he returned the Queen's eloquent greeting. "Salutations O Queen of the Moon Kingdom!" there was something decidedly strange about the Earthern Emperor's voice. It contained an oddly wheedling and compelling quality and whenever he spoke Mu commanded the attention of anybody who listened to his voice unless they had the strength of will to close their minds to him.  
  
Charon was certain that she felt something vaguely familiar as she listened to his voice…a subtle movement in her mind as Mu's thoughts reverberated. Could it be that he was using the power of suggestion on the whole room? It was an amazingly powerful telepathy but it also made her skin crawl…  
  
As with his deeply beautiful eyes his voice was faintly unpleasant and all of his polished mannerisms and charms could not disguise a deeper nastiness that flowed beneath his voice. Knowing that the undivided attention of the entire hall was his Mu continued his response to Serenity's welcoming speech. "I cannot do justice to the degree of thankfulness I now feel having met your majesty." Mu grinned as he looked deep into Serenity's lilac eyes. "Now I see that in truth words spoken by man or inscribed in stone are not sufficient enough to tell tale of the peerless beauty of the Queen of the Moon."  
  
Universe almost gagged as she listened to all of this. Around her the ladies of the court seemed to be quite taken by Mu's compliment of their Queen but Serenity herself looked very unimpressed. By his brother's side Darien did a double-take and stared at Mu - surprise was written all over his face as he stared at his elder brother.   
  
Hadn't he once told him that…?  
  
Universe noticed the look on his face and stared at Mu - she could sense that something about what had just happened was wrong. For some reason Mu's greeting had not rang true and she was sure that something silent had just passed been him and Queen Serenity.  
  
But what…?  
  
But Mu was not yet finished. Reaching out with his black-gloved hand he took Serenity's hand in his own. Serenity's face remained impassive as he raised her hand up to his mouth.  
  
Universe could not help but think about the legends she had heard about vampires…  
  
However all that Mu did was kiss Serenity's hand - still the Queen showed great restraint as he released her hand and to Universe's astonishment she did not even wipe it. Realising that the unexpected presence of his brother was causing a great deal of whispering Mu sniggered - causing displeasure was his forte. "May I also introduce you to my younger brother Darien?" he smiled in a manner that infuriated any who were close enough to see it. "He expressed such an eagerness to see your kingdom for the first time that I could not leave him behind. You do not mind of course…don't you majesty?" Mu arched his yellow eyebrows as he awaited her response.  
  
Queen Serenity's face remained polite in the face of this silent challenge. "Of course not." She replied civilly and turned to greet the prince. "I am happy to meet you Darien." She greeted him courteously and offered her gentle hand to him resignedly - palm turned downward expecting him to want to kiss it.  
  
However Darien surprised her - as he looked at her, his eyes widened and he blushed. His brother had told him many times about the two Moon Queen's of their galaxy but now that he was looking at her Darien realised that he had never quite believed that anybody could really be as beautifully as his brother had begrudgingly described. "Hello there." He exclaimed stammering a little in his excitement. "My brother told me all about you your majesty but believe me meeting you face to face like this is a real treat!"  
  
By his side it was Mu's turn to flinch and he glowered at his brother as he hoped that none of the people would notice anything odd about what he'd just said.  
  
Universe scowled as she began to put two and two together. "Hang on…" she said out loud. "Didn't Mu say that he'd never met Queen Serenity before tonight?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Venus asked.  
  
"Well look - Mu said that he'd only ever heard about her from other people but Darien just said that he's described her to him before!" Universe replied. "Doesn't that strike you as a little bit strange?"  
  
Venus and the others thought about it. "It is odd." Charon agreed after a few seconds. "But why would Mu lie about it?"  
  
"Who knows?" Universe shrugged. "Maybe he just enjoys it." Then something else crossed her mind and she turned to glance over at the Moon Princess. "Hey…Moon Princess didn't you say that your mom's never told you anything about Earth?"  
  
The Moon Princess nodded her head. "Yes that's right. But why do you bring that up?" she asked curiously.  
  
Universe just fell silent and shrugged but as she turned her head to face straight ahead a few suspicions were beginning to come together in her mind…  
  
Seeing Serenity's hand held out for him to take Darien seized it but to the surprise of everyone else in the hall and not least the Queen herself he shook it heartily.  
  
Serenity looked startled as she gazed thoughtfully at him. "Oh…" she murmured softly as a faint smile came to her face. "Well…I am happy about that."  
  
Her smile was welcoming as Darien released her hand - the fact that Mu had brought his brother with him without asking if it was alright by her had displeased Serenity but now that she'd spoken to him she realised that Darien hadn't known about the part he had played in the attempt to annoy her. Also she found herself beginning to quite like him for unlike his brother who had unfortunately inherited the throne of their country on Earth he was so genuine. And he was obviously so excited to meet her that she really could not help the smile that now adorned her face as she gazed at him.  
  
What a pity it was that he did not become the ruler of Earth… she thought sorrowfully as she directed her gaze back to Mu's now faintly scowling face and the pleasant expression gradually faded from her face. The Queen could hardly bear to look at this man but she knew that this was something that she had to do for her kingdom - not herself. "Now if you wish then I would like to introduce you to the Princesses who are present here tonight." She offered calmly even though the last thing she wanted to do was let any of her charges meet this man.  
  
Mu smirked and his serpent-like eyes gleamed. "I would be delighted your majesty." He purred.  
  
"AHA…the Princesses!" Darien exclaimed as his eyes widened in expectation. "Lovely jubbly!"  
  
"Feel that?" Universe muttered to Charon through the corner of her lips.  
  
"What?" Charon whispered back as a smile played at her lips.  
  
"The sudden drop in the temperature."  
  
Charon resisted the urge to laugh out loud as the Princesses all stood in a row - ready to greet the two guests from planet Earth.  
  
As she led Mu and Darien over to them Queen Serenity took a moment to give each of them an apologetic look and then began the introductions. "This is my daughter." She declared as she indicated the Moon Princess with her hand.  
  
As Mu and Darien looked at the Princess of the Moon Kingdom the elder brother's eyes flashed - he saw the strong resemblance that she bore to her mother and his eyes glimmered…  
  
"Good evening." She greeted them courteously knowing that it was her duty to give a good impression to the visitors - but she felt strangely uneasy as Mu stared at her so intently…it felt almost like he recognized her somehow though she had never met him before in her life.  
  
"Well met your highness." Mu replied blandly as he stared hard at the prodigal daughter of the Queen of the Moon Kingdom.   
  
Uncomfortable with his intense scrutiny she averted her eyes and instead gazed at the other Earthman…and found that Darien had been looking at her all along.   
  
Darien's dark eyes had been excited as he'd thought about meeting the much-talked about Princesses of the Royal Court of the Moon Kingdom but as he'd gazed upon the Moon Princess' face his fascination had ebbed and he hadn't been able to look away. And now as she turned to look at him the warmest pair of eyes that had ever reflected candlelight gazed curiously back at him - as she waited for him to speak Darien found himself lost for words.  
  
One thought leapt right into his mind as he stared at her - it was ridiculously simple yet whenever he tried to say it, it caught in his throat and left him red-faced and floundering helplessly.  
  
She's…gorgeous.  
  
The Moon Princess' eyes were curious as she gazed at him intently - other than Mu who made her shudder when she'd met his stare this boy was the only person from Earth who she had ever met and so he fascinated her. A genuine smile formed on her gentle features…yes, she liked him. Unlike his brother Darien seemed incapable of thinking the unpleasant and even suggestive remarks that Mu hid behind fine words - his eyes were honest and she felt interested by him.  
  
She just wished that he'd say something…  
  
Darien's heart pounded as she looked at him, that friendly and expectant smile on her face - she was so…gorgeous.  
  
So why wasn't he greeting her…?  
  
Queen Serenity stood watching Mu with slightly narrowed eyes - she had noticed the way that he had almost glowered at her daughter and an almost dangerous look flitted into her eyes warning him silently though it did not show in her voice. "Let us move on." She suggested with a tinge of iron in her voice.  
  
Darien groaned inwardly and the Moon Princess felt a deep sense of disappointment as he and his brother were led away - a wasted chance for the both of them.  
  
Darien's eyes lingered regretfully on her for a long moment and then he broke away and went on along beside Mu - left where she stood the Princess sighed quietly and wished that she could have shared words with the younger brother who seemed to shy and almost afraid to her.  
  
Next Venus was introduced to the visitors and managed to maintain her usual charm though this time it took real effort to do so as Mu so clearly noticed her elegance and natural loveliness. Mars remained cool and collected despite the suggestive leer that crossed Mu's face as they were introduced. Jupiter mustered all of her self-control and her face stayed completely straight as Mu looked her over with disapproval.  
  
Eventually only Mercury, Universe and Charon were left. "Now for the last three." Serenity said leading them over to where Mercury stood.  
  
Mu looked at the young Mercurian…and his eyes widened a touch as he stared intently at the blue-haired Princess' face. Evidently he liked what he saw there for a smile of real pleasure flitted across his face as Mercury felt deeply uncomfortable. "Well hello! And who might this sweet-faced little thing be?" he murmured as he stared deeply into her aquamarine eyes.  
  
By Mercury's side Universe gave a flinch and glowered at him. Deep resentment welled up inside her as she watched the Emperor so looking so suggestively at her friend. Universe knew that it would have sounded awful if she had ever said it aloud but she thought of Mercury as being exclusively her own and the thought of somebody, ANYBODY looking at her like this raised her anger…   
  
"This is Princess Mercury." Serenity proclaimed as she eyed Mu warily - the Queen noticed how he was staring at the Mercurian and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
Mu's smile broadened as his eyes travelled up and down Mercury's comely figure. "Oh really?" he murmured softly. "How marvellous! Well met your highness." He said warmly to mercury. "May I say that you are looking particularly ravishing this night?"  
  
Mercury winced and as her face became as red as a beetroot she could not think of a single thing to say in return. With a smile Mu reached for the blue-haired Princess' dainty hand which hung by her side…  
  
"HEY!" Universe suddenly exclaimed as loudly as she could as she stepped out of her place and went right up to Mu. "What about ME?"  
  
The air in the ball-room became almost suffocating as everybody turned to stare at her.  
  
Mu's eyes filled up with pure hatred as he gazed at the purple-haired Princess who had stopped him in speechless rage. Universe returned his ferocious glower with a false charming smile as she batted her eyelids girlishly at him. Darien gave a snort as he fought to hold back the delighted grin that threatened to cover his face at the sight of the speechless rage in his brother's eyes.  
  
Mercury turned her head slightly to one side to smile gratefully at Universe before she transferred her eyes back towards the Emperor and his brother. The other Princesses were watching breathlessly as Universe and Mu spent what felt to them like a century staring into each others eyes...  
  
Finally Mu's taut face eased into a smile and the tension evaporated. "And who is this delightful piece of rough?" he inquired in an overly syrupy voice.  
  
Queen Serenity who had actually smiled as Universe had rescued Mercury from being kissed turned to regard him with a look of distinct satisfaction in her lilac eyes. "She is Princess Universe. She only joined my court fairly recently." The Lunarian explained.  
  
Mu and Darien stared blankly at the purple-haired girl…neither of them had ever heard of there being a Princess of the Universe before.  
  
Who could she be and where had she come from?  
  
With an effort Mu smiled. "Oh really? How splendid!" he exclaimed though his voice sounded a little too extravagant to be convincingly natural. "It is wonderful to meet you Princess!"  
  
Universe resisted the urge to scowl as she felt her skin crawl all over her body. "You're exactly the way I imagined you'd be Emperor Mu." She remarked in a voice that dripped with poisoned honey.  
  
Mercury who knew her better than anybody else understood what she meant as did Serenity who suppressed a smile of pride. "And now we come to the last Princess of my court." She said mildly not wanting this scene to continue.  
  
Mu gave her a puzzled look. "Another your majesty? But I believe that we have already met all of the Princesses from the Inner solar-system."  
  
"This Princess is from the Outer system Emperor Mu." Serenity declared as she led them towards the last Princess in the line. "Allow me to introduce you to the daughter of the king and queen of the Outer moon…Princess Charon."  
  
Mu and Darien exchanged looks of astonishment as they realised what she had just told them. "Princess Charon?" Mu breathed in wonder as he craned his neck to look at the green-haired girl.  
  
"Do you mean to say that she really exists?!!" Darien asked looking thunder-struck.  
  
Princess Charon clasped her hands as the two from Earth stared at her like a rare portrait in fascination. After what the others had told her she had felt dismayed at the thought of having to meet him but for some reason what she had heard about the Emperor made her feel just as fascinated about him as he was about her.  
  
Mu rolled his eyes in response to his brother's inane question. "DO you exist your highness?" he asked Charon sarcastically.  
  
"I think so." Charon replied smoothly.  
  
Mu smiled strangely, his eyes cold as he looked at the Charonian in a way that not only made her feel uncomfortable but caused her skin to start trying to pull itself further up her body. "How CHARMING." he purred narrowing his slightly as he added with deep emphasis, "Why I would dearly love to take her back to Earth with me..."  
  
As the crowd began to murmur quietly Universe scowled darkly then noticed that Char was now staring at Emperor Mu and that his eyes were blazing as they narrowed. "Heyyy..." she whispered putting her hand on his wrist, worried that his towering anger might cause him to do something...  
  
"Princess Charon is a member of my court Emperor Mu." said Queen Serenity with such coolness that Universe had to stare at her.  
  
Mu's eyes had widened and then narrowed as he stared at Charon - now as his initial shock at meeting Charon passed a subtle change came over the expression on his face. A sour tinge glimmered in his eyes and just as he had done so to the Moon Princess while he had looked at her his stare made Charon feel as though he was recognizing her…even though she knew that he had never seen him before. Darien's face was awash with joy and awe as he gazed at Charon for she was exactly as the legend had described her to be. But Mu was practically glowering at Charon in bitter resentment…  
  
Then startlingly he smiled - an idea had been born in his mind, born of vindictive and malice working together. "Your highness." He said loudly and slowly as if he had only just thought of something that struck him as a good point. "I have heard much about you before tonight…many are the books I have read which describe your unmatched grace and enviable dancing…"  
  
Charon blushed uncomfortably - not because of this over compliment but because of the way that he was drawing so much attention to her. "You are too kind my lord…" she said quietly and wished that he would stop it.  
  
"I read those books TO you…" Darien muttered but nobody paid any attention to him.  
  
"I am overjoyed to see with my own eyes that your loveliness is just as great to see as to hear about my Princess." Mu pressed and now an almost predatory smile crossed his face as he got to the point. "However my curiosity is stimulated by one thing which I simply must ask you about - can your great and doubtless to some small extent - EXAGGERATED - talents be as wondrous as I have been told?"  
  
Charon simply stared at him in silence as the assembled courtiers around her began to murmur softly among themselves. Darien gave his brother a sharp and worried look - what in the cosmos did Mu think he was doing?  
  
Queen Serenity frowned for though she could not think what it could be she knew simply by looking at the now sly smirk on Mu's face that he was up to something…  
  
Venus was angry that the golden-haired Emperor had questioned her friend's talents which she had always firmly believed were fantastic. "How can you say that?" she suddenly exclaimed and at once all eyes turned in her direction. "Everybody here knows what a wonderful dancer Charon is!"  
  
"Venus…" Charon whispered pleading as she felt intensely uncomfortable and then put her hand to her mouth as she felt another cough brewing up in her throat.  
  
Mu smiled as the blonde-haired Princess stared at him indignantly with her hands on her hips - Venus was speaking against him but though she didn't realise it she was serving his purpose. "Well I do not mean to cast any doubt on that your highness but I find it difficult to credit such a thing when I have yet to see it with my own eyes." He replied smoothly and just a hint of mockery glimmered through his words.  
  
The sound of a cough interrupted the heated discussion and Charon felt extremely embarrassed as they all turned to look at her again.  
  
"Sounds like you've got a bit of a frog in your throat Princess Charon." Darien noted and then blushed apologetically as he realised how rude he'd been.  
  
Mu's smile became wolf-like as he shuffled his malignant thoughts around like a deck of cards to fit this new turn of events into his plan…  
  
Charon looked directly into his eyes with a stern look on her face - this man had questioned her ability to dance that she had spent so many years of her young life perfecting. She had put so much joy and love into every second she had spent practising and even though she kept calm she felt angry now and tired of all the spiteful jibes and veiled remarks that she and her friend's had been forced to endure.  
  
"Is there something that you would like to ask of me Emperor Mu?" Charon asked her crystal clear voice ringing with each word like a silver bell.   
  
Mu smiled as she played right into his hands. "Indeed." He purred. "If I may be so bold as to ask your highness would you care to give me a demonstration of your legendary skill tonight?"  
  
All eyes were fixed on Charon's cool and almost severe face as the entire room waited for her to answer Mu's request. "I shall give you what you ask Emperor Mu." Charon said and her voice though quite was firm and carried to everybody in the ball-room. "I will dance for you before you and your brother leave tonight. Consider my dance as a leaving present and when you have seen it I would like you to judge for yourself and tell me what you think of my skill."  
  
Mu smiled in triumph. "I will count the minutes until then your highness." He replied and silently he exulted what had just happened.  
  
As Queen Serenity looked at him and as she saw the glimmer in his eyes a feeling of dread stole over her heart…  
  
~*~*~  
  
After the introductions were completed the revelries proceeded well into the evening until only half an hour remained before it was time for the two visitors to depart. None of the Princesses danced for none of them were in the mood after what Mu had said. As soon as Queen Serenity had given them leave, Charon had walked over to the drapes on the other side of the Ballroom wanting to be alone. Pushing past the drapes she arrived on the balcony outside and walked up to the rail.  
  
Darien had spent much of the evening hovering at the edge of the dance floor holding a glass of wine he'd procured from one of the tables. In the shadow of his charismatic and far more spectacular brother he was content to remain so that he wouldn't be disturbed as he took in the unfamiliar sights of the Royal Palace of the Moon Kingdom. The star-filled heavens that were completely free of the clouds of his own world kept him watching the sky for several minutes - but the gorgeous shimmering sky was only something to keep his mind away from something else which as far as he was concerned shone more beautifully than all the stars in the Universe shining together in harmony.  
  
Covertly Darien looked over his shoulder and sought out the face of the Moon Princess who stood a short way from himself - her eyes sparkled as a lake in the summer sun of his home-world and as she blushed slightly he realised that she was not quite so unaware of his attraction to her.  
  
Jumping and spinning back in the direction he'd been facing before Darien locked eyes with Queen Serenity who had quietly come over to him making no more sound than the evening wind while he'd been so enthralled by her daughter's bright loveliness.  
  
Serenity smiled genuinely as he went red knowing full well which person he'd been staring at a moment ago. "I - I was just checking that I could see her hair…" Darien spluttered helplessly. "…which I notice is rather like your own now that I come to look at it your Majesty…"  
  
The Queen's silvery laugh calmed him - Serenity already found herself liking Darien quite a lot despite his relation to Mu. The pleasantness of her laughter reassured the dark-haired Prince who actually managed to laugh in return. "You know - I had not heard that much about you prior to this evening." Serenity remarked glad that he felt comfortable again.  
  
"That's because of my brothers' reputation." Darien said quietly but pointedly.  
  
Serenity nodded sympathetically understanding how he must feel being tied-in with the deeds of his brother. "You are not him." She said quietly her voice remaining just as gentle as before but now becoming serious. "I know that your brother's infamy tortures your soul Darien but that does not make it impossible for you to bring honour to your country and redeem the good name of your ancestors."   
  
Darien gazed at her silently, his dark eyes growing sombre as he thought about what she had just said. "How can I do that?" he asked softly.  
  
Gazing at him the Queen of the Moon gave him a simple answer that came from her heart. "By being as different to him as your sun is to this moon," she told him quietly.  
  
Darien was overcome - nobody had ever said anything as inspiring to him as the Queen's words and her voice was so clear and beautiful that when she spoke to him he felt sure that he could do just as she encouraged him…   
  
The Prince of Earth felt that he could do anything. "Queen Serenity…I thank you from the bottom of my heart." He told her sincerely. "You're the first person I've ever met who didn't see me as my brother's shadow."  
  
Serenity simply looked into the depths of his black eyes. "You may look a little like him…" she admitted. "…but there is nothing of him in your heart." She said firmly as she reached out and placed her gentle hand on his young shoulder.  
  
With a sigh the Princess of Charon put her hands on the rail and leaned over as she considered what had just happened. Mu had questioned her talent in front of the entire court and she was still angry because of that - but now she was beginning to have some doubts about the whole thing.  
  
Charon's eyes were slightly doubtful now as she gazed at the sky and tried to take her mind off things by counting the stars - all the time she was battling with her own determination to prove her worth. My own problem is that I'm stubborn. She thought with a wry smile. I can't just let this drop because I'm not sure I'd be able to look at myself in the mirror ever again…  
  
Charon felt a gentle but firm hand come to rest on her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing Charon?" Venus protested as she tried to turn her friend around.  
  
"I'm doing what I have to Venus." Charon replied firmly as she tried to ease her shoulder from the blonde Princess's hand.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about?" Mars exclaimed as she stepped to her other side and putting her hand on her other shoulder turned Charon around - the raven-haired Princess's face was anxious as she gazed at her friend, afraid that she was doing something foolish. "You can't go through with this Charon! You aren't well! You won't last three minutes on the dance floor with your cold!"  
  
Beside Universe, Mercury suddenly felt her entire body stiffen from head to toe as a strange sensation overcame her - she didn't feel unwell exactly but for some reason her body now seemed to have become completely numb as if she had been immersed in ice-cold water for too long.  
  
As Mars tried to convince Charon not to go ahead with her plan Mercury's eyes glassed over and a vague expression washed away all of the concern that had been on her face. In the very back of her mind a silent urging whispered to her constantly, it told her to slip away, to get as far away as she could from her friend's…  
  
Charon's face was set with a stubborn scowl as she folded her arms steadily over her chest, shrugging off Venus and Mars's hands as she met the eyes of her concerned friend's who stood around her in a tight circle blocking off all venues of escape - determined to make her see sense.  
  
"Now that's a perfect impression of Universe you've got going there Charon!" Jupiter complimented the dark-haired Princess with a grin. "You've succeeded in re-creating her rebellious look right down to the sullen pout!"   
  
"Eat lead." Universe retorted and that was the full extent of her reaction to Jupiter's crack - she was surprised at herself and wondered if it meant that she was growing up. "Sugar what do you think you're doing? You don't have to prove anything to anyone…'specially not that jerkweed!" she exclaimed as she turned to face Charon.  
  
"I am not doing this to prove myself to Emperor Mu, Universe." Charon explained sternly though she felt genuinely touched by the worry that she saw in the purple-haired girl's eyes. "I want to prove my talent to the people of the court. If I hadn't accepted Mu's request then they would all have believed that his remark about me being afraid of failing. I couldn't bear for anybody to think that of me! So you understand that it really has nothing at all to do with proving myself to him…and when I come to think of it, it doesn't have anything to do with the court either. I want to do this to prove myself to myself. Do you see now?"  
  
Universe was breath-taken by the depth of the determination she saw in the Charonian's eyes - the courage that she was showing now filled her with awe because she knew that Charon had come to this conclusion all on her own while she herself had needed Mercury's help to find the courage that she'd needed to sing for Queen Serenity a few months ago. "Charon…you're so courageous!" she declared grinning as she reached out and put her encouraging hand on Charon's shoulder. "Whenever I get to think that I've seen everything there is to you, you show me a completely deeper layer of your strength. Okay kiddo - you've got me convinced. Go gettim' Charon…show him how we do things here!"  
  
Charon smiled radiantly as she basked in the support and confidence in her that Universe was giving her. "Universe…thank you." She told the other girl as she beamed gratefully and hugged her. "Thank you for understanding. You're a true friend."  
  
Mars scowled darkly at Universe as she felt her resentment towards the purple-haired girl rising in her chest just as it had many times since the day she had come to live with them. The Martian had been alarmed for her friend and had tried to talk her out of doing something that could end up getting her hurt.   
  
Mars's effort had been met with by stubborn resistance on Charon's part but when Universe had whole-heartedly approved of Charon's decision the green-haired Princess was showering her with gratitude. The thing that made Mars particularly ache was that Charon had called Universe her true friend… "I still think that it's a bad idea Charon." She said just a little frostily. "And what's more Mercury agrees with me." Turning to look at the blue-haired Princess she began. "Don't you Merc…?"  
  
Mercury was nowhere to be seen. A worried look crossed the Moon Princess's face as the others looked around and saw no sign of her anywhere. "Where could she have gone?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"I'll go look for her." Universe replied and there was just an edge of agitation in her voice as she walked away from the balcony before anybody could say a word.  
  
Mercury shook her head as she felt herself gradually coming out of the strange trance that had crept over her. As awareness filtered back into her startled eyes the blue-haired Princess blinked around and stopped as she saw her new surroundings.  
  
Without even realising it she had slipped away from the others and walked all the way out to an isolated spot in the shadows of an alcove at the edge of the Ballroom… "Where…?" she murmured aloud as she wondered why she had walked such a long way away from her friend's - she had barely known what she'd been doing as she had slid silently away from her friend's but now that she had gotten a hold of herself again she had no idea what had made her do so.  
  
It felt as if she had been drawn to this specific spot by the desire of something else and then left there to wait for something…  
  
A quiet movement behind her alerted her of the close presence of another person and she turned to find out who was standing behind her…there was a satisfied smile on Mu's face as he took this chance to appraise the Princess of Mercury at his leisure. Mercury felt her blood run cold as she stared speechlessly at him - how had he known…?  
  
"If it pleases you I'd like to get to know you a little better your Highness." Mu said smarmily and Mercury noticed that he wasn't quite as eloquent and formal as he'd spoke when addressing her in front of Queen Serenity. "I noticed you standing here all alone and thought that you might like a little company."  
  
Mercury gazed at him aghast and her watchful eyes caught a secretive edge to his smile. Instinctively she realised that she did not believe a word he had just spoken to her. Mercury couldn't imagine how but she believed that Mu had somehow been responsible for the strange light-headed spell that had caused her to come all the way out here.   
  
In the bat of an eye the Emperor's gloved hand produced a glass of purple tinted wine. With a dark and devious smile he held this out to Mercury offering the drink to her. "Please honour me by taking a sip from my wine glass Princess." He invited her as his eyes gleamed slyly at her.  
  
Mercury wanted to recoil appalled by his suggestion but found that she couldn't break her gaze away from the wine in the crystal glass. The purple liquid that pulsed in the light of the room almost mesmerised the Mercurian and held her eyes fixed upon it. As she felt the stiffness creeping through her body again and numbing her mind Mercury reached out for the wine-glass with her hand against her better nature and sensibility - almost dying to taste the bitter liquid shimmering within…  
  
"There you are girl!!" Universe exclaimed as loudly as she could as she walked straight up to the dazed Mercury and took her hands in her own - intercepting the one that had been stretching out to take the glass - as she turned her firmly away from Mu. "We've all been worried about you ya know!"  
  
Glancing over her shoulder she caught Mu's narrowing eyes and smirked quickly at him before looking back at Mercury's face. Mercury's eyes had glassed over again completely as she had been lulled into the temptation of tasting Mu's wine but as she heard Universe's voice she found it in her to shake off the trace and recover her senses.  
  
"Why'd you come all the way out here?" Universe asked as she put her arm around Mercury's shoulders and eased her gently away in the direction where the other Princesses stood. "I came to find you…it's almost time for Charon to dance now!"  
  
Mercury gave her a look of more gratitude than her words could have said and nodded her head with a faint smile. As she turned to make her way back however she could not help but glance back at the Emperor.  
  
Mu's golden eyes burned at her the greedy fire blazing in their pupils threatening to devour as the glowed with the desire to possess her. A deathly cold shudder ran through her body as she turned away sickened and unable to bear to look at him for a second longer. Universe had also read the desire in Mu's eyes and the darkest scowl she had ever mustered covered her face as she wrapped her arm protectively around Mercury's shoulder and urged her away.  
  
Eagerly the blue-haired Princess hurried away from the spot and alone with him Universe turned to regard the glaring Emperor in deep silence.  
  
Pure hatred burned in his golden eyes and equal enmity for him smouldered in her own as they both stood locked in their silent battle of wills. Realising that she would never back down if he waited until the end of time Mu eventually broke the straining silence and his voice was as cold as black ice. "Your manners are somewhat lacking Princess. Maybe one day I'll have the pleasure of educating you in the appropriate duties of your station."  
  
Universe returned his hate-filled glower with the infuriating smirk she'd spent years perfecting…it was a killer. "Who knows? Maybe one day I'll take you up on the offer my liege." She purred and then added with just a touch of spite in her voice. "Whoops better skedaddle…looks like MY Mercury needs a little attention!"  
  
Mu ground his teeth and almost exploded as she smartly turned her back on him and walked cheerily away leaving him behind to stew.   
  
The Emperor seethed as he stood in the ruins of his attempt to trap Princess Mercury in conversation - his success in entering the Mercurian's innocent and unsuspecting mind with his telepathy and luring her into this isolated area had come to nothing and his rage was boiling over.  
  
Mu loathed Universe ferociously and it was as he stoked his hatred that the sense of foreboding the purple-haired Princess had felt that morning became horribly justified. A leering grin born of spite crawled across his face like some slithering reptile as another scheme was hatched in his bitter and vindictive mind.  
  
Summing his formidable telepathic powers Mu fixed his ice-cold stare in the direction of the Princess's who stood together in a group as they were rejoined by Mercury and Universe. His slit-like eyes flitted from each of their faces as he tried to make up his mind…not Universe herself - he'd detected a sharp cunning in her eyes when she'd looked at him just now and she just might suspect something if he tried to do it to her.  
  
Mu contemplated Mercury but then decided against using the blue-haired Princess again - since she'd already been under his thrall twice she might put two and two together and realise what he'd done to her and that would be disastrous for him…  
  
Then his stare shifted to Venus's face and his eyes danced - yes!  
  
The blonde-haired Princess was perfect for what he planned to do. Dropping his breath to a low and guttural rhythm Mu focused his thoughts and dived into Venus's mind with his telepathy - he judged that the Venusian was the most trusting and unsuspicious-minded of the Princesses and would be the least likely to feel the presence of his mind invading her thoughts and memories…  
  
Her memories of Universe to be precise.  
  
Venus's face stared cheerful and bright as he immersed himself in her thoughts and set about learning all that he could about Princess Universe. It was his plan to discover some hurtful secret that Venus might know about Universe but his eyes widened in astonishment as he secured the knowledge of just where she had come from before coming to the Moon Kingdom. What he'd discovered by interloping in Venus's mind staggered him but a sneering grin crossed his face as he realised just how valuable - or damaging - the information he had just stolen could be. Malice and spite covered his face as he mulled over what he now knew about Universe's past.  
  
With this knowledge he could at last settle not only his debt with Universe but also others that he had harboured for far too long a time now.  
  
Mu's eyes gleamed unpleasantly as they flitted to settle on the face of Queen Serenity who stood a short distance away from him. There was a firm and reserved look on the Lunarian Queen's face as she met his anticipating stare, daring him to say something to her about what had happened between then back then.  
  
Mu bestowed her with an ugly smirk and looked away leaving the Queen feeling worried about the look that she had see in his eyes as he had looked at her.  
  
Serenity knew that he was planning something but what could it be?  
  
Mu's black heart filled with cold laughter as he contemplated Queen Serenity, Queen Chara, King Char, their daughters and now Princess Universe.  
  
However his plotting was interrupted as he heard a polite but loud enough to be heard cough come from behind him. "Ahhh my Lord." Smarmed a voice that almost put his own best effort to shame. "I see that you are starved of company at the moment?"  
  
Turning Mu met the appraising eyes of the Duchess Ashral who was at her most charming as she stood in the presence of the ruler of the planet Earth who had above any other impression struck her as a dashing and highly complimentary gentleman that evening.  
  
Mu forced himself to smile in return but inwardly he suppressed the desire to roll his eyes and turn away from her to see if he could catch a glimpse of Princess Mercury again - though she was a handsome woman and must have been ravishing in her own day she was nothing compared to the youthful beauty of the Mercurian Princess "In your radiant company my lady no man could want for anything." He purred lying but with charm - he'd been about to walk pointedly away from her but a spiteful idea of how he could use this shallow noblewoman had entered his mind. "Indeed your arrival is most timely - the taste of bad company is bitter in my mouth and I hope that a little civilized conversation with more congenial company will rid me of it."  
  
Ashral swelled as he flattered her shamelessly - she was right in her element with the snide yet charming Emperor. "Ahh…" she said knowingly, feeling quite equal to him as she turned her head to gaze in the direction that the tyrant had been facing before she had approached him. " I see that you too have had to suffer the embarrassment of being subjected to the vulgarity of her unmannered Highness, Princess Universe." The Duchess sighed in a long-suffering kind of way at Universe's back which was faced to her. "Really…what her Majesty is thinking by allowing her to burden our polite society with her uncivilized behaviour I do not know."  
  
Mu's eyes glimmered calculatingly as he saw the bitter and hostile scowl on Ashral's face as she stared across the room at Universe. "Well I am glad to know that there is at least one lady in this Kingdom who has a little more sensibility than Serenity." He remarked flatteringly and she looked at him in surprise and then laughed as he winked conspiratorially at her - she was lapping up the attention that he was lavishing upon her. "I agree that, that particular Princess is most untutored in the ways and mannerisms of civilized company. Now tell me honestly your Grace…what is the opinion of the Royal Court on the matter of her Highness?"  
  
Thrilled that he valued her opinion Ashral thought long and hard before replying with a touch of her own opinion thrown in, "Well…I must say that her presence here and how little is known about her has aroused much curiosity among us. The people of the Moon Kingdom don't know very much about her…though a lot of us have made some guesses of our own. Why some even firmly believe that she left her home-planet in order to hide from the persistent advances of a rejected suitor and that her Majesty gave her sanctuary among us to repay a debt to Universe' mother who is an old friend of hers." her tone made it clear that she herself had attempted to learn about Universe's life before coming to the Moon without success. "…honestly I believe that we gossips at Court would just love to hear something especially juicy about her to satisfy our curiosity. Anything INTERESTING would do."  
  
Anything…as long as it makes a good subject for you and your fellow vultures to chatter about… Mu thought but with a pleased glint in his vindictive eyes as his smile broadened. "I see…" he purred. "You know…if something, as you say, INTERESTING was to be learned about her Highness, something that the people of the Court might dislike if they knew about it, then would you not think that it would be best for the truth to be widely spread? Do you not think that I am right?"  
  
Ashral looked startled for a moment as she realised what he was implying with his forthrightness but as she realised that he was serious a smirk slowly spread across her face. "Why I would consider it to be my duty as a noblewoman of the Moon Kingdom my Lord." She said sweetly as she cast another unfriendly and malevolent glance in Universe's direction.  
  
Mu's grin showed his teeth as he narrowed his eyes. Perfect…just a little while longer and then he would settle four scores in one devastating blow...  
  
Universe had increased her pace just a little so that she could catch up with Mercury before she got back to the others without having to abandon her infuriating swagger that she was desperate to keep for the sake of ticking off Mu alone. "Are you okay Mercury?" whispered the purple-haired girl as she placed her hand on her friend's wrist.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." Mercury assured Universe with a smile as the two of them walked together. "Due to you Universe."  
  
Universe hesitated for a moment and then leaned over to look into the Mercurians eyes. "Did he touch you?" she demanded, concern in her eyes as she watched her friend's face closely. "Tell me!"  
  
Mercury shook her head but she could not help but shudder as she recalled the greedy desire that she had seen burning in Mu's eyes as he had stared at her. "Of course not." She assured her friend as she went red at what Universe had implied.  
  
For a moment Universe stared searchingly at the blue-haired Princess for a little longer and then noticed that they were now drawing near to the others. "Well…if he ever does then you tell ME babes." She told Mercury as she slid her hand down to her friend's fingers and squeezed them slightly as if to let her know that she were there.  
  
Mercury looked surprised as she gazed at the brown-eyed girl but she smiled because now she felt safer than she had just a moment ago. "Thank you Universe!" the blue-haired Princess whispered affectionately.  
  
The music to which the members of the court had been dancing now ceased to play and realising that the time had come for Princess Charon to dance everyone fell silent.  
  
Charon walked into the middle of the room with a grace and proud posture that belonged only to a true Princess as she stood where they could all see her ready to begin.  
  
Queen Serenity stood a little way behind her with concern written all over her face. For a moment she hesitated as she watched Charon preparing to prove her worth but then she walked over to her side and spoke frankly to her. "There isn't any need for this Charon." Serenity said in an anxious whispered intended only for Charon to her. "Please allow me to call this entire thing off."  
  
Charon merely shook her head determinedly. "No your Majesty. Please let me does this!" she said earnestly. "I need to show everybody that I dance for myself not because I like to impress people like Emperor Mu. Please may I go ahead with this?"  
  
Queen Serenity realised as she looked into her blue eyes that she was not going to be able to change her mind. "Very well - you have my permission Charon." She relented with a wave of her hand but though her voice was regretful she smiled ruefully. "But know this Charon - I admire you for the stand you now take. I hope that you do your best."  
  
Charon smiled and the Queen turned and began to make her way over to a distance where the Princesses stood watching and waiting.  
  
The smile on her face became cold as she turned to face Mu who also stood at a distance watching her intently. "I hope that you find this to your liking sire." She said courteously without any trace of the charm she had shown when they had been introduced earlier that evening. "And I would like you to know that the effort I am about to put into this dance is just for you."  
  
Mu smiled as Darien joined him and gazed open-mouthed at the Outer moon Princess. "Indeed? That is very good to know your Highness." He murmured and then added maliciously. "How is your little cold my Princess?"  
  
"I feel very well." Charon replied now impatient to get the dance over with so that Mu could finally leave and things could get back to normal. "Thank you very much for asking." there just a touch of sarcasm in her voice. "I shall begin now…pray enjoy this while it lasts Emperor Mu."  
  
Universe noticed Estrella skittering about on the floor trying desperately to find a place where she would be able to watch the dance. "C'mere hon!" she beamed stooping down and catching the kitten up to hold her in her arms. "Grand stand view! Enjoy!"  
  
Estrella purred with pleasure as the musician at the grand piano began to play again - she had provided the dance tunes for the evening but now the melody that she played was a popular waltz that was very common at parties on planet Venus.  
  
It was a good tune that was easy to dance to and Charon knew it well so she had an advantage - and almost as soon as the melody reached her, her slender body began to move in time to the music with sweeping grace as it played. The entire room soon watched spellbound as she danced without a partner, without need of one as her body responded to the Venusian music moving rhythmically as if she were one with the melody.  
  
There was a sour look on Mu's face as he begrudgingly agreed silently that the green-haired Princess was every bit as skilled as he had been told but he did not feel glad about the revelation - instead he grinned almost sarcastically as he watched and waited…  
  
Darien's face was in striking contrast covered in wonder as he watched Charon dancing on her light feet as easily as he himself would have breathed in the cool air of his home-world. "There goes your theory that her talents were completely based on the legend." He remarked out of the corner of his mouth without taking his eyes away from the dancing Princess for a second. "Looks like you'll be eating your words at the end of the performance dear brother."   
  
Mu's eyes narrowed. "Don't be so certain." He replied with a cruel smile as he watched Charon's face closely.  
  
Charon closed her eyes as she danced before the many people - earlier that evening she had begun to feel a little under the weather but now after a few minutes of dancing she wasn't feeling well at all. Her head was beginning to ache and as her ankles began to sway slightly with every spin she realised that the room was beginning to swim around her. In despair she realised that the cold she had tried to hide from her friend's was far worse than she had tried to convince herself it was...   
  
From the crowd the proud grin that had been on Char's face died away as he saw his sister swaying unsteadily. "What's the matter with her?" he demanded in alarm.  
  
"She's ill." Mercury said as she watched Charon anxiously.  
  
"WHAT?" Char exclaimed as he looked sharply at her.   
  
"She has a cold." Venus explained in agitation. "We tried to convince her not to dance but…"  
  
The blonde Princess was interrupted by several cries of alarm - particularly from the women of the court and as she and the others to quickly to look at the dance floor again Venus herself filled with panic at what she saw.  
  
Charon was trembling from head to toe as the exhaustion filled her body leaving it numb - with a faint wail she stopped dancing and fainted clean out on the floor.  
  
As the people in the room cried out in concern as Charon lay out cold on the floor it was all Mu could to do keep from bursting into laughter.  
  
"Charon!" Venus and Mars cried in horror as they ran to where their friend lay collapsed and dropped down by her side to tend to her as best they could.  
  
Horrified by what had just happened Estrella hopped down from Universe's arms and disappeared into the crowd crying out Charon's name in panic.  
  
In a panic herself Universe also elbowed her way through the crowd of gawkers that now milled around Charon who was breathing painfully where she had collapsed on the floor.  
  
The purple-haired girl could also see Jujuka hovering nearby as he watched in concern for Charon's well-being but she didn't have time to wonder about what he was doing here. "Is she okay?!!" Universe yelled trying to make herself heard over the noise as she tried to get closer to where the Charonian lay stricken. "She's gonna be alright isn't she?!! ISN'T she?!!"  
  
"Get out of my way!" Char snapped as he shoved his way through the crowd to get to his sister.  
  
Queen Serenity had arrived at the scene of Charon's collapse and was already taking charge of the situation in the sensible and responsible way that only she could. "Everybody listen to me…she is alright." She announced loudly remaining calm even though her face had become whiter than usual as she watched the fainted Princess anxiously. "Give her room to breath all of you - Mars, Venus carry her over to that chair over there, slide your arms underneath hers and support her."  
  
Tenderly the blonde and raven-haired Princesses lifted Charon from the floor as Char and Jujuka made sure that the way was made clear for them to pass. Mars and Venus carried the stricken girl over to the cushioned chair at the far end of the hall away from the dance floor and pressed her down in it.   
  
As Charon slumped back she began to breath a little easier as she recovered from her collapse - as Mars, Venus and her brother hovered over her anxiously Charon moaned softly and opened her eyes to gaze bleakly at them all.  
  
"Oh you're alright!" Venus exclaimed as she fought the fierce wish to hug Charon since she needed all the air she could get at that moment.  
  
"Charon…" Mars whispered quietly in sheer relief.  
  
Mu stood watching Charon suffering in her humiliation and the sneering grin on his face was triumphant as he attracted the attention of the courtiers with a derisive chuckle. "So…this is Princess Charon! Such a shame that the girl herself could not live up to the fantastic standards of the legend!"  
  
The Princesses stared at him in disgust and Queen Serenity felt her skin crawl as she saw that familiar leer on his face. She recognized it from a night very much like this one long ago…  
  
Char's eyes narrowed but he did nothing since he wanted to stay near his sister.  
  
But as she glared at him from the midst of the crowd Universe was trembling - she could feel the anger gathering in her stomach and never before in her life had it been more intense than it was now.   
  
Mu chuckled but then he gave a start of surprise as he felt something very small collide with the back of his leg. Scowling he looked down at the floor to find out what it could have been…  
  
Estrella's face looked worried as she gazed up at him. The kitten had been so terrified when Charon had collapsed that she had wanted to go to her but she had been unable to reach her beloved Princess because of the crowd that had been gathered all around her. Estrella had been so frantic to see Charon that she had run this way and that not watching where she had been running as she had scurried towards her…and in her hurry she had bumped into Mu's leg.  
  
There was undisguised irritation on Mu's face as he glowered down at her. "Odious little animal!" he growled unpleasantly and bared his teeth at the kitten who cringed in terror. "Get it a cage!"  
  
The effect that his words had on the Princesses was shocking - all of them gasped in horror and stared at him with disbelieving faces. Estrella cowered and fled towards Charon who caught her up in her arms. Charon hugged her tightly to her chest and kissed her furry head comfortingly as she glared weakly over at Mu.  
  
Universe was shaking with violent rage as she glared at the Emperor with white-hot fury that would have melted steel blazing in her eyes as it burned in her heart. Queen Serenity saw the terrible rage in her eyes and quickly stepped over to her side. "No Universe." She whispered urgently ass he moved to put her hand on Universe's shoulder to restrain her.  
  
But it was as if those whispered words were the catalyst that finally pushed her over the edge she been trembling upon. Universe whirled around to stare at her in disbelief, astonished by the sternness of the Queen's eyes as she placed her hand on her shoulder and gazed at her. "W-what did you just say?" she stammered unable to take it in.   
  
"Universe calm yourself this very minute!" Serenity ordered her sternly, her eyes severe and unyielding.   
  
Universe's eyes narrowed in anger and disbelief. "YOU'RE cutting into ME?!!" she cried out in astonished rage not caring who heard her. "After everything he's done you're telling ME to shut my mouth?!! No freakin' way!!!"  
  
Shaking Serenity's hand from her shoulder the purple-haired girl made her way through the crowd with fire in her eyes as she barged several people out of her way to get to Mu.  
  
Mu smirked as she stood right in front of him with her fists clenched and her eyes burning with anger. "You frickin'…savage!!!! You went too far!!!!" she shouted furiously at him.  
  
The room fell into deathly silence as everybody stared at her, shocked by what she had just yelled at the top of her voice and waiting to see what would happen next. Queen Serenity's heart sank as she hurried over to Universe to try and calm her down or if that failed drag her away. Char, Jujuka and Xizor followed her feeling concerned about Universe and also feeling that it was their duty to stand by her.  
  
Mu looked casually at Universe returning her fury-filled glare with a sneer. "Ahhh…Princess Universe!" he sighed almost regretfully, utterly unconcerned by her anger. "Would I be right in thinking that you have lost your temper with me? Surely not!"  
  
"Shut your hole!" Universe spat almost beside herself with anger, sick of all the sly, sneering, poking little remarks by now. "Get the hell outta here you son of a bitch!"  
  
A shocked gasp rippled through the courtiers as she cursed and Mercury put her hands to her mouth as she felt terrified by the mindless rage she saw in Universe's passionate eyes.  
  
Mu simply chuckled mockingly in response to her demand. "Tut tut! We cannot have that!" he jeered. "All are equal here…though others less than some of us!"  
  
Serenity's eyes blinked as she detected a hidden meaning to his words and then widened in shock as she understood - he knew!  
  
The Queen knew in that very moment that somehow Mu had discovered the truth about Universe…as she floundered helplessly unsure of what to do Mu sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well…my brother and I really must be on our way for the way back to Earth us long and the hour is late. Won't you be sure to give your Star Raider friend's my best regards the next time you consort with them your Highness?"  
  
Universe stared at him in shock as what he'd just said registered…in an instant her anger had faded into speechless dismay as she stared at him shocked into silence…he knew!  
  
A murmur rippled through the courtiers…what was this?   
  
Mu laughed mockingly at the crestfallen girl. "Do you feel giddy Universe?" he taunted her but she was too shocked to reply. "How does it feel to look down upon your lowly origins from the dizzy heights? Do you feel afraid of falling back down into the dust and dirt?"  
  
"Don't…" she whispered desperately as her eyes shone at him pleadingly.  
  
It was a bitter thing for her to do - plead with someone she despised and the thing that made it even worse was that she knew that it was useless. Mu had her at his mercy and this tyrant had no mercy at all…he'd teased this out for as long as he possibly could and now he was going to crush her like a cockroach.  
  
"From peasant-girl to Princess!" Mu sneered. "My, my…ANYTHING can happen in this kingdom!"  
  
"Don't you talk to her like that!" Char roared moving towards him his eyes furious.  
  
Mu glanced carelessly at him but as he looked at the Prince of Charon his eyes widened in shock - here before him now was another face he almost recognized and as he stared coldly at Char his lip curled into a snarl.  
  
By now the words 'Star Raiders' had circulated throughout the room and in conjunction with all that Mu had said to Universe several people were already making their own speculations...Duchess Ashral had sidled up to a group of ladies and was talking to them in a thrilling whisper - it didn't take a lot of cleverness to guess that she was giving them her own spiced up version of the morning that Universe had punched her son simply because he tried to kiss her hand.  
  
Universe was getting some very strange and horrible looks…  
  
With a look of pure hatred in her eyes she looked at Mu one last time. "You rotten bastard…" she whispered with chilling fierceness.  
  
Unable to meet the staring eyes all around her Universe clenched her own shut, turned and ran out of the room.   
  
Mercury stood and watched blankly as she ran past. For a moment she was too shocked by what had happened to do or say anything to stop her but then she shook her head. "Universe!" she cried out as she came to her senses.  
  
But it was too late…Universe was gone.  
  
Mu smirked and glanced over at Queen Serenity. "Bringing somebody so low into your home…what were you thinking? Why to give such a girl the title of 'Princess' strikes me as plain dishonest your Majesty!"  
  
As Serenity stared speechlessly at him Jujuka flared up beside her. "Churl! Do you mean to give the lady the lie to her very face?" he exclaimed angrily.  
  
Char was shocked as everything that had happened sank in - Universe was not really a Princess…? The revelation left him feeling numb especially as he remembered the way she had looked at him before with her soulful brown eyes…  
  
Darien's gaze was lowered and his discomfort was intense - even he was appalled by the terrible thing that his brother had done to Universe and he wished that he could just disappear from the Universe…  
  
Realising that nobody was going to say anything the Moon Princess looked around and hesitated for a moment…then she walked resolutely towards Mu. Her eyes were shining in anger as she confronted him just as Universe had done moments before. "You laugh your heartiest when you have wronged somebody Emperor Mu." She said, her voice cold but proud as she gazed accusingly at him. "You called Universe a peasant but what do you have that makes you worthier than her? Tell me that! What do you have at the end of the day Emperor Mu?"  
  
Mu looked at the Moon Princess critically summing her up for several minutes and then turned to look at Queen Serenity with a smile. "A charming daughter you have your Majesty." He remarked blandly. "Don't know if you've spoilt her or anything but I can see that she has never learnt any manners."  
  
The Moon Princess blushed, mortified and her mother's eyes narrowed as she breathed heavily in anger. Serenity was beyond anger - past fury about what Mu had done to Universe that night. What she felt for him transcended hate. The Queen's heart ached for the pain that Universe was going through now and she longed to scream at Mu ordering him to get out of her home but she would not make his victory over her that night complete by throwing away the one thing that he had still not taken from her…  
  
Her dignity.  
  
"Well, well…you've done it again haven't you?" Darien muttered, his eyes downcast and his voice thick with embarrassment and discomfort beyond measure. "How could you do that to her? I mean did you see the way some of them were sniggering about her after she ran out?"  
  
Mu chuckled at the memory which was still blessedly fresh in his mind. "Well it's enough to make a cat laugh isn't it?" he returned as he now completely dropped the upper-class vocabulary he'd been throwing around the whole night.  
  
Darien just shook his head disgusted by what his brother had done. "You just had to make them hate the sight of us didn't you?" he muttered under his breath. "Mind you I wouldn't care to show my face around here again after tonight…come on. Let's get out of here."  
  
As Mu just laughed Darien stole a hesitant glance over at Queen Serenity and he winced at the sight of the strained look in her lovely yet now greatly care-worn eyes. Unable to watch the distress of the lady he had come to respect so much so quickly in such a short time because of what his brother had done he turned his eyes away from her with a heavy heart.  
  
Inevitably though he turned to look sadly at the Moon Princess and the sight of her reddened humiliated face made him feel sick at heart. Darien lowered his eyes and turned his head away as his mind became choked with a whole world of 'might-have been's'.  
  
How could he ever hope to speak to her now without being met with anger and disgust...?  
  
As Mu prepared to teleport away from her kingdom taking his shame-faced brother with him back to their own planet he was delighted by the dismay that covered Queen Serenity's lovely face now that he had revealed the secret that she had kept for two months to all. 


	21. The Only Way Out

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
The Only Way Out  
  
It did not take Queen Serenity long to find the place where Universe had hidden herself after that night's incident. Serenity knew her well enough by this time to realise at once where she would run to if she wanted to keep out of sight and be on her own.   
  
As soon as she had gotten the chance to leave the Throne Room the Queen had instinctively made her way back to the dressing room where Universe had been groomed and re-clothed when she had first arrived. The Queen felt terribly afraid of what Universe might do now that her secret had been revealed and soon would become common knowledge - she knew that she must find her at once and talk with her, reassure her that everything was going to be just fine. That even though many things that could not be helped had been changed tonight nothing important had changed at all.  
  
As she peered into the room Serenity found that her guess had been quite correct. She had found Universe sitting in the pitched darkness of the unlit room hugging her knees to her chest. The girl was slumped to the floor with her head bowed and she made no reaction at all as the light from the outside corridor streamed into the room as Serenity looked down and saw her there.  
  
Serenity felt as if her heart was torn by the broken and forlorn appearance of Universe as she sat there like an animal that had been kicked into a corner and left to cower there all on it's own. "Universe?" she greeted her purple-haired charge softly as she gazed at her through compassionate eyes.  
  
Universe slowly tilted her head up. The expression etched on her sombre face was one of terrible and desolate hopelessness as she looked up at the Queen of the Moon and blinked slightly in the new light streaming in through the doorway. "Hey." she greeted her in a voice that sounded as dead as she felt.  
  
Serenity walked further into the room closing the door behind her so that the two of them could have some privacy. "How are you feeling?" she asked tenderly as she put a light on even though she understood how Universe must feel at that moment.  
  
Until then Universe had been determined not show any sign of weakness but as soon as she was asked this, her natural defences crumbled beneath the weight of her misery and her face fell. "Why the hell did he do that?!!" she wailed as she hugged her knees so tightly that she almost crushed her ribs and buried her face in her lap. "What did I ever do to him?"  
  
Serenity went over to Universe and put a comforting hand on her trembling shoulder as she knelt by her side. "I do not know." There was great sadness in her face as she looked sympathetically at the quaking girl. "Cruelty is humanity's worst trait of all Universe."  
  
"It's not fair…" Universe whimpered as she began to sob softly but violently so that her body shook with each one even though she tried to stop.  
  
"I know." Serenity ran her hand gently along Universe's shoulder as she tried to think of the words to comfort her. "I am truly sorry that this has happened Universe but I promise you…"  
  
The Queen got no further for as she realised what she was going to say Universe's head whipped up as though stung by a vicious insect and she stared at her in disbelief. "Don't tell me that it'll be okay!" she exclaimed and her voice was stricken. "Whatever you're gonna say, don't tell me that! How can it EVER be okay now that they know…what I am?"   
  
"Don't worry." The Queen began in a soothing voice. "I won't let anyone treat you any differently…"  
  
"You can't change what they think about me!" Universe responded miserably.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes for a moment for she knew that Universe was right. The Queen was distraught herself to see the girl so upset and afraid - and for the first time in her life she found herself at a complete loss for what to do and say to make things better.  
  
"This was bound to happen sooner or later!" Universe went on bitterly when Serenity did not reply.  
  
"Not necessarily." Serenity replied quietly and opened her eyes. "Oh Universe…how could you do that?" she sighed and shook her head reproachfully. "Couldn't you have restrained yourself?"  
  
Universe gazed blankly at her, unable to register what she was hearing. "H-huh?" she stammered. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that there is a time and a place for confrontation and that was neither." Serenity explained a little sternly as she gazed disapprovingly at the Princess. "I know that what he said was appalling but it was silly of you to lose your temper and let him goad you like that."  
  
"I…I can't believe this!" Universe gasped as she stared at the Queen in disbelief. "Are you saying that it's all my fault? I was standing up for my friend! How can you find fault with that after what HE did?!!"  
  
Queen Serenity's eyes softened as she gazed compassionately at the distraught girl for her plea had brought back a memory to her from her own youth. "No, no." she sighed gently as she stroked Universe's shoulder again to calm and reassure her. " Not at all. I am sorry Universe. I should not have said that. I know exactly how you felt…I understand what you are going through now."  
  
Universe's eyes gazed at Queen Serenity and they seemed to become clearer as she thought and put several things together in her mind. "Have you ever met Mu before tonight?" she suddenly asked.   
  
Serenity's face became startled as she gazed at Universe and saw the alert look on her face…then she sighed once more and nodded her head. "Yes." She admitted quietly and lowered her eyes.  
  
Universe watched her intently as she fell silent as though she were thinking deeply about something…or rather remembering something that had happened long ago. "Well?" she pressed, unwilling to let the matter drop now that she had taken it up.  
  
"Well…?" Queen Serenity repeated mildly, her eyes still gazing away from Universe's questioning face.  
  
"Tell me about it." Universe asked simply.  
  
Queen Serenity raised her eyes again slowly and her face was calm but also reluctant as she met Universe's expectant gaze. "Universe…" she began gently.  
  
"Tell me!" Universe insisted.  
  
Queen Serenity gazed silently at the stubborn Princess for a few minutes and then she sighed once more as she decided to give Universe what she wished - after all it was the least she could do after the deep hurt the girl had suffered tonight. "Very well." The Lunarian Queen said and lightly slid her arm around Universe's shoulders to draw her close to herself before she began to tell her story…  
  
It had happened on a night that had taken place during Serenity's raven youth.  
  
The night had been one of breath-taking beauty for the stars had been clear in the velvety blue sky as their vast constellations had shimmered like the surface of a lake filled with crystals.  
  
The sky had been a wonderful vision and neither her imagination nor any of her fantastic dreams could ever have equalled it and as she had looked up in awe her excitement had welled up inside her as a thrilling rush.  
  
Serenity - or rather Princess Serenity as she had been before she had assumed the Queenship of the Lunar Moon - had not been excited by the prospect of the Ball she had come to, nor even the many and varied noblemen she was sure she would be obliged to introduce herself to and smile pleasantly while they told her who they were.  
  
No the Moon Princess's joy to be here came from another source. The true reason for Serenity's eagerness to agree to attend this glamorous event that had been arranged in celebration of the dawning of the Silver Millennium - an age that promised to be the most mutually peaceful and prosperous age for the entire universe to date - had been because the day before she had received a letter from her dearest friend Princess Chara.  
  
Serenity had eagerly opened the letter for her heart was gladdened that she had received word from her beloved friend - as she had run her lilac eyes across Chara's elegant and beautiful handwriting she had filled with excitement.  
  
Chara's letter had told her to expect to see her on the night of the Ball and that at the very moment that she had written the letter she hoped to see her there too. Serenity's delicate hands had trembled as she held the piece of crisp white paper to her chest, she felt happy at the thought of seeing Princess Chara again…  
  
Ever since they had first met on her relationship-building visit to Pluto they had formed a friendship so pure and uncomplicated that after that day the Princesses had been closer to nobody else.  
  
Though they had been separated time and time again their thoughts had always been with one another as if their hearts had been one, beating in harmony - the very love they shared being the life blood it commanded.  
  
No matter where she was and what she was doing Serenity always thought of her friend who was absent from her life and now after many months they were finally going to see each other again.  
  
Serenity's lilac eyes swept the almost full Ballroom with a searching glance. The Lunarian Princess was already looking for Chara, trying to pick her out among the many dancing couples and noblemen and ladies…  
  
There was just the tiniest hint of a frown on the Moon Princess's face as she tried to find her friend amidst the vast and assorted gathering of Royalty, nobility and certain others in the hall.  
  
Where could Chara be…?  
  
"You must be sillier than a Seora if you think that you can find me like that Serenity." A voice breathed in her ear sweetly as a gentle pair of hands came to rest on her shoulder.  
  
With a gasp of surprise Princess Serenity looked over her bare shoulder and met the pair of deep brown eyes that had been watching her from the very moment she had stepped into the Ballroom.  
  
Princess Chara's face was split by a bubbly grin as she gazed at her fellow Moon Princess for the first time in four months. Chara had made certain that she had arrived several minutes before Serenity so that she would have plenty of time to immerse herself in the crowds of people who had come from every corner of the universe to celebrate the dawning of the Silver Millennium.  
  
As she had stood in hiding in the middle of a group of women from Venus who had been eagerly discussing their ideal men Chara had kept her watchful eyes on the pair of tall white double-doors on the far side of the vast room so that she would see her friend the very moment that she arrived.  
  
While Serenity had been gazing around the magnificent room trying to find her Chara had smiled secretly and her brown eyes had twinkled with mischief at the thought of surprising her friend…quickly excusing herself from the Venusians who she had left behind huffing in indignation at her sudden departure (It had been her turn to tell them about her own perfect version of a suitor.) she had quickly darted around the width of the hall making sure that as she moved she remained hidden from sight by the many people until she had arrived behind Serenity who had still been gazing around trying to find her.  
  
Serenity had not thought of looking behind her and so she had easily been able to walk up to her friend and whisper affectionately in her ear as she had put her hands on her fellow Princess's shoulders.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened as she found herself gazing into Chara's and the moment that she realised that she was gazing at her friend again they shone like a pair of polished sapphires. "Chara I can't believe that you're here!!" she shrieked joyfully as they flung their arms around each other. "It's been so long…I could hardly believe that it was you just now!"  
  
Chara laughed and to Serenity's ears her lovely voice was as clear and fresh as a river. "You don't believe that I'm really me?" she teased. "Then pray allow me to prove it!"  
  
Serenity knew at once what she meant and almost instinctively she raised her hand and reached out with her palm facing outward. Chara did the very same thing and as they pressed their palms together the Princesses from the inner and outer galaxies completed their personal greeting.  
  
"Well then?" Chara asked as their hands parted again. "What's the verdict? Am I really me or would you like a little more time to make up your mind?"  
  
Serenity just gave a happy laugh. "Of course I know that you're you silly! I should know my best friend when I see her by now!"  
  
"Well that's nice to know." Chara replied cheerfully. "I saw you looking for me when you arrived Serenity…did you like my little surprise?"  
  
"I should have known what you had planned!" Serenity sighed shaking her head as she pretended to be resigned while all the time she was really fighting to keep herself from laughing. "You've always teased me since the day we met!"  
  
"Does it upset you?" Chara asked and though she was grinning her voice now contained a slightly worried tone that the other Princess caught.  
  
Princess Serenity stroked the back of her friend's head. "Of course it doesn't." she reassured the green-haired girl affectionately as she smiled and they both drew apart to look intently at each other. "I would not have it any other way. You know how I feel Chara and it's that feeling which makes us friends."  
  
Chara's eyes twinkled and for a fleeting moment Serenity caught a glint of relief in them. Now that she was in full view Serenity looked at the dress that her friend was wearing and to her delight it was azure in colour and caught the bright light of the crystal chandeliers and turned the orange glow into an aura of pale blue which seemed to surround her like a heavenly glow.  
  
Serenity was just so enchanted by it all - the warmth and glamour of the Ballroom, the giddiness of the butterflies in her stomach but most of all by the beauty of her friend who she had not seen for a long while. "Oh Chara…" she beamed. "I…I just don't know what to say…"  
  
Chara's eyes were deep and her smile warm and affectionate. "That's disappointing! I spent the whole of my trip here wondering what you'd been planning to say when you saw me again!" she chuckled.  
  
Serenity's smile became a little shy as she regarded Chara thoughtfully. "Well then…what were you thinking that I would say?" she murmured raising her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Well I was expecting something like 'Goodness Chara you look even lovelier than you did the last time we met' but I suppose that I can make do with 'I can't believe you're here'." Chara grinned as her eyes laughed.  
  
"Chara…" Serenity said slowly and a slightly annoyed expression crossed her face now. "Why did you take so long to get back in touch me with? What have you been doing since we last saw each other that can have taken up all of your time?"  
  
Chara grinned at the sight of the frown on her friends face. "Oh very much indeed Serenity!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "You're right, I have been extremely busy after our last visit…and the reason I was so insistent that you come here tonight was so that you should finally know what it was that took up most of my days. After all I don't want you to feel as if I were leaving my friend out of the most wonderful change in my life!"  
  
Embarrassed that Chara had guessed what had been on her mind Serenity grinned as she blushed. "It can't be that drastic a change!"  
  
"You'll see! I have the most wonderful surprise for you to meet…"  
  
Serenity thought about that – to MEET?  
  
Then Princess Serenity simply smiled and felt happy to be with her best friend, the Princess of Pluto again - the two of them would deal with any changes in their lives as they found them or as the changes found THEM. "Chara…" she began and took her time as she enjoyed saying the name when it's owner was right there with her. "…I…"  
  
"Good evening ladies." A smooth voiced purred treacly from behind them, interrupting their wonderful moment. "How are you both?"  
  
The voice was smooth and clear but to both the Princesses it sounded as if the polished quality of it served only to mark the presence of a deeper undercurrent of nastiness.  
  
The voice was unpleasant and almost made their stomachs turn but for some reason that neither of them understood they both turned around to face the person who had spoken to them - the young man who met their eyes with his own narrowed into cat-like slits had shoulder length hair that shone like strands of gold. He wore a milk-white tunic with a shoulder-padded silver cloak that shimmered in the candlelight.  
  
The eyes of the young man seemed to contain the glint of gold and it might have been Chara's imagination but she was sure that whenever they caught the glow of the chandeliers his eyes glowed as if their pupils actually were made of gold.  
  
As his eyes met her own Chara felt an involuntary shudder run through her although she quickly remembered her manners and hid it.  
  
"Good evening." Serenity replied to the young man's greeting with great politeness but her friend noticed that her usual sweetness and charm had suddenly left her voice.  
  
"How do you do?" Chara inquired as pleasantly as she could as she stood feeling immensely uncomfortable and awkward.  
  
How rude this young man had been interrupting them in the middle of their private conversation…  
  
The young man did not seem to think that the fact that he had disrupted their personal moment together mattered. "I can tell that I'm not as well as the both of you, your highnesses." He remarked with a suggestive smirk, as he spoke he took his time to run his eyes slowly up and down Serenity's body and then when he was done he switched his stare over to Chara who he also inspected appreciatively.  
  
The two Princesses both went red with embarrassment as he stared them up and down. "You know who we are?" Chara asked hesitantly.  
  
"I asked somebody when I saw you both." He smirked as the glint in his eyes deepened. "And I can tell you that ever since then I haven't been able to look at anybody else. Princess Serenity of the Lunar Moon and Princess Chara of Pluto every other girl and woman here looks drab in comparison to the two of you!"  
  
Serenity and Chara stared at him in silence. They knew that he had intended that remark as a compliment but they also thought that it was an awful thing to say about all of the other young women who were here tonight.  
  
Serenity had only known him for a short while now but already she knew that she didn't like him at all and Chara was feeling the exact same way.  
  
When neither of them asked him who he was the young man with the golden hair introduced himself to them. "I am Prince Mu of planet Earth." He announced proudly and with a powerful note of arrogance in his voice. "And you two beautiful women are the loveliest I have ever seen before in my life."  
  
Serenity gave an almost convulsive start and by her side Chara's eyes widened in utter dismay as they realised who he was.  
  
Prince Mu's reputation was deeply unpleasant and neither of them liked the way in which he was eyeing them one little bit. Serenity would have folded her arms over her chest but she didn't want him to know that he was making her feel uncomfortable so she resisted the urge.  
  
Mu gazed first at Serenity and then at Chara as though he were trying to make up his mind over one of them - and as it happened this was precisely what he was doing. "Princess Chara…let's dance!" he smirked as he held out his hand for her to take. "Come on…don't be shy now!"  
  
Chara winced as she stared at his hand as though it was the blood-stained paw of a wolf but she knew that if she should refuse Mu's request then he would definitely take it as an insult. Since there were now so many people watching as the Princesses talked to him she didn't want anybody to think that she hadn't any manners.  
  
Without a word she put her hand on his in a sweeping and graceful movement and allowed herself to be led off to a suitably wide area. As she was taken away Chara looked over her shoulder and met Serenity's eyes regretfully as their moment was well and truly ruined by Mu.  
  
Serenity's face remained dignified and calm as she watched her friend being taken away from her but really she was filled with sorrow as the time she had looked forward to spending with Chara was so unexpectedly and firmly taken away from her.  
  
Chara's expression was vague as she began to dance elegantly with Mu and her deep brown eyes were completely empty of pleasure or any kind of enjoyment. As far as the green-haired Princess was concerned this was common courtesy - not pleasure.  
  
Mu felt the lack of pleasure in Chara as they danced and it rankled with him. Glancing over her shoulder he noticed Serenity standing a short distance away, watching them.  
  
Now that she stood alone several men had followed Mu's example and surrounded Serenity but the Princess had eyes for her friend alone - and Mu's golden eyes smouldered as they narrowed.  
  
"Your friend's waiting for you over there." He remarked for Chara's benefit and as he looked at her expressionless face a sour tinge crept into his voice.  
  
Chara's face twitched as he referred to Serenity. "Oh?" she replied mildly as she tried to suppress her glad smile.  
  
Her friend was waiting for her to come back…  
  
"Oh yes." Mu purred as he watched her face carefully - he felt certain that he'd seen Chara's lips twitch upwards at the corners for a brief second when he'd mentioned Serenity. "The two of you seem to be quite good friends."  
  
Mu knew that Chara would far rather be with the Lunar Princess than with him and that filled him with bitter enmity.  
  
Chara gazed at him as she wondered what he could be getting at - she could see the sickly yellow fire glittering in his eyes as he stared at her so intently and she suddenly felt anxious to excuse herself and return to her friend at once.  
  
"I really oughtn't leave Serenity on her own." She remarked cautiously. "I think that I should go back to her now…"  
  
Mu's eyes narrowed slightly at this but when he replied his voice was still pleasantly - dripping with poisoned honey. "I'm sure that she just can't bear to be apart from her loyal companion for longer than a minute. I suppose that she was quite sincere when she told you earlier that she could spend such a long time looking at your beautiful face."  
  
Chara forgot the excuse that she had been trying to form in her mind as she realised just what the Prince had said to her. "You…you heard what we were talking about?" she stammered, startled out of her composure.  
  
Mu felt a little better as he saw the discomfort in her eyes - he had managed to make her feel as bad as she'd done to him and that made him feel in control. "That's right - I did." He assured her. "I listened to your touching little reunion earlier - so sweet!" he chuckled.  
  
Chara's eyes hardened as her dismay and confusion turned to anger. "How DARE you!!!" she cried and her voice rose an octave as she snatched back her hands and glared furiously at him. "You had no right to intrude like that and listen to what passed between us!"  
  
The Princess was so angry that she did not care who heard her - she felt violated as if he had watched her bathing.  
  
"It's a free solar-system unless I'm very much mistaken." He retorted with a shrug. "And you know a real lady would do best to hold her tongue in public.  
  
Chara's eyes narrowed at him as he made that remark. "It is your manners that are lacking!" she exclaimed in outraged anger. "A real man should be courteous of the privacy of others!"  
  
Mu's eyes darkened in anger as the Princess questioned his manliness and now they seemed gold dissolving in fire. Chara did not let Mu think for a moment that his anger frightened her and as she glared at him in disgust she suddenly couldn't bear to look at him for another second. "I am going to go back to my friend now." She told him coldly. "Good evening Prince Mu."  
  
Mu's eyes glittered unpleasantly and he breathed deeply. "Her highness will simply have to do without your company." He growled as he stepped towards her and took hold of her wrists. "I do not recall giving you permission to leave your highness."  
  
Chara dug her nails into his skin and Mu's eyes narrowed furiously as he felt the warm trickle of blood as it ran down his wrists. "I do not need anybody's permission to withdraw my Lord…yours least of all." She told him contemptuously.  
  
"As I told you I'm not yet done with you my Princess…" a malicious light entered his eyes and he edged his face near to Chara's as she felt her blood run cold at the look on his face. "…but on second thought perhaps your dear friend the Moon Princess would like to join us. After all…two Princesses shine with more beauty than one alone." He continued sickeningly as he moved his face closer to Chara's. "I like the idea of spending a little time alone with the two of you…you ARE both very close friends aren't you?"  
  
Princess Chara had listened to more than she could stand and pulling one of her hands free she drew it back - without a moment of doubt about it she slapped Mu sharply across the face.  
  
The 'crack' echoed through the Ball Room and the people who had looked away from the heated confrontation out of embarrassment or tact now looked back and watched breathlessly as Mu staggered back clutching his face dazedly.  
  
Chara stared at him with cold anger in her face - she did not regret what she'd just done for even a second but though she was determined not to back down she felt apprehensive as she wondered what was going to happen next…  
  
For a long while Mu could only lean back and hold his hand to his red cheek as it throbbed. His mind was numb and confused as he tried to figure out what had just happened.  
  
Gradually as his shattered thoughts resolved he realised that his thoughts were not deceiving him - this Princess...this woman had actually dared to strike him. The unbearably long moment of shocked silence came to an end and behind his hand Mu's eyes narrowed in searing hate. Without warning he whirled back towards the Princess and with greased lightning reflexes he seized her dainty wrists in his hands and they were now rigid with fury.  
  
Mu hissed menacingly as he dragged Chara so close to him that her face was inches away from his own as he hissed menacingly at her. "You'll be sorry for that my dear little Princess...oh yes. You'll regret that you did not keep a tighter rein of your hasty temper!"  
  
Chara gasped as his hands tightened around her wrists with such intensity that he almost broke them. The green-haired Princess felt frozen with shock as he glared straight into her eyes with such burning enraged hatred.  
  
"Let her go!!!" a frantic voice screamed from a short way off.  
  
Serenity's face had become white with terror as she had watched Mu grab hold of Chara and without a seconds hesitation or indecision she pushed past the circle of young men who had surrounded her and ran straight over to help her friend without even pausing to apologise when she bumped into people.  
  
Chara looked to one side and with a rush of relief she saw Serenity standing there now breathless with fear and excitement.  
  
Serenity clenched her hands tightly and the look on her face was one of desperation as she stood before Mu - the Moon Princess had no idea what she should do but she knew that whatever she had to do she was going to help her friend. "Take your hands off her you coward!" she shouted desperately at Mu. "You're going to regret this! I swear that you will!"  
  
Overcoming his initial shock in the face of Serenity's outburst Mu simply laughed in the Princess's face and in his mind he thought of an idea that appealed strongly to his malicious nature. "Don't concern yourself my beautiful Princess...of course I will release your dear friend." he leered insolently at her and then he raised his voice not to a shout but just an octave high enough to carry throughout the Ballroom and be heard by most of the people there. "Somebody really ought to give you both a lesson in manners but I won't cause a scene by being the person to educate you."  
  
Serenity's lip curled in disgust - as if he had not caused them to become a spectacle already!  
  
"And after all...I'm sure that you certainly don't want her to be touched be me do you?" he remarked suggestively. "You know...by a man?"  
  
Serenity stared at him as she felt perplexed by his words. "W-What are you talking about?" she stammered as her anger was extinguished by her moment of confusion.  
  
Satisfied that the majority of the people in the Ballroom could hear every single word that he said Mu laughed in the Princess' face. "It really doesn't matter at all your highness...I'll just leave you both in peace now. I know how much you mean to each other and I'm sure that I wouldn't like to ruin your special time together." his voice was mild but Chara and Serenity were both close enough to see the taunting expression on his face. "After all who knows when you will next be able to spend time together like this?"  
  
At the very same moment Serenity and Chara understood what he was hinting at and as they did their faces burned deep crimson in humiliation - they were both helpless and there was nothing that they could do about it. Both of them knew perfectly well that should they rise to the bait and deny what Mu was trying to accuse them of then the people who were hanging on every word that passed between them would assume that they were trying to hide the fact that it was the truth.  
  
Mu had not openly accused them but if either Chara or Serenity made an issue of this then it would seem to everybody else that they had something to hide. As it stood they could both feel the speculative eyes that had now become fixed on them and hear the suspicious whispers that were beginning to fill the corners of the room behind their backs.  
  
Serenity felt sick to her stomach as she realised that she could do nothing but let Mu get away with what he had done...  
  
Mu understood what she was thinking as he looked at her crestfallen lilac eyes and he bestowed a sneering grin upon her as he gloated silently over her misery...but his glee did not last long. A firm hand fell upon his shoulder with a strong grip that suggested that it wouldn't be letting go again in a hurry. Mu's leer froze and slowly his eyes sidled to one side to see who now stood behind him. Chara thought that the look on Mu's face ressembled that of a little boy caught tormenting a dog that was chained up.  
  
Serenity's equally startled eyes followed the hand up to the arm that it belonged to as she momentarily forgot all about what was happening.  
  
Standing behind Mu was a tall and very grim-faced young man in a long and flowing light-blue cloak. His poise was majestic and his bearing regal as he held the Prince's shoulder in a firm grip. As she gazed at the newcomer, spellbound, Chara found herself suddenly lost for words as she caught her breath. However unlike a moment ago this was a wholly different experience which she actually found pleasant...  
  
This young man had sea blue hair which shone like a beautiful river in the warm glow of the Ballroom. His face had a handsome modesty that Serenity found appealing, but it was his eyes which made the creme-haired Princess gaze captivated, all the more so because Serenity felt suddenly certain that she should know him though she could not quite put her finger on when that had been and what his name was…meanwhile Chara's face had broken into a grin of relief and she seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
The eyes of the young man were so serious and deep but at the same time they were passionate as he directed his deeply intense stare at Mu who now stared at him completely stunned. Mu's arrogance now seemed to have dried up completely in the face of this new and unexpected turn of events as he stared blankly at the dashing newcomer.  
  
Eventually the man with the shimmering hair spoke and his voice was grave and firm. "I think that this disgrace has gone on for long enough." he remarked with contempt as he addressed Mu. "And I suggest that you unhand this young woman...now."  
  
There was no threatening tone in his voice but really he didn't need to try to be menacing for the determination that his voice carried did enough. His grim eyes gave everybody who heard his voice the impression that it would not be a sensible idea to treat him light-heartedly.  
  
Mu was shaken that he was actually being confronted but he struggled to retrieve his dignity. "Would you care to take your hand off me please?" he snapped back although now his voice clearly wavered.  
  
The young stranger's eyes remained firmly level with Mu's and his hand showed no sign of stirring from it's place on the Prince's shoulder. "I'll do that for you...as soon as you set the example by unhanding her highness." he responded coldly.  
  
Mu was at a total loss for what to do as he stood faced with the contemptuous newcomer who had accosted him. "Who do you think you are friend?" he spat, angry but too much a coward to be aggressive about it. "Why do you insist on interfering in what doesn't concern you? Do you fashion yourself to be some sort of 'hero' out to save the world? Stay away from me 'hero'...you know that this has nothing to do with you."  
  
The young man merely gave him a look of scornful disgust as he passed these words over without reaction. "Mu...I don't think that you can possibly realise just how little I actually care about what you think of me." he replied with cutting contempt in his voice. "And you're right...what you do is of no interest to me whatsoever. But threatening a young woman who came here to cherish the time she has with her friend tonight...that just isn't done." his eyes gleamed coldly at the prince and now there was an alarming expression in them. "And that does concern me." he concluded darkly as he tightened his grip on Mu's shoulder. "Now release Princess Chara...or I'll make you wish so much that you'd been chivalrous enough to stay away from these lovely young women in the first place. After all I consider it most improper for you to be handling my fiancée in such a manner…don't you?"  
  
Serenity reeled, momentarily forgetting what was happening in the shock that this last remark sparked within her…what?!!  
  
As the people who had been watching the confrontation caught this morsel it spread quickly through their ranks – none of them had heard that Princess Chara was betrothed to the well-known young man who had come to the rescue of she and Serenity and by the next morning the news would be spread throughout the galaxy as the party-goers returned to their homeworlds to talk about it.  
  
Mu's face was sheer white as he realised that his maliciously sewed rumour had been pulled up by the roots before it had, had the chance to take root – and indeed he was now faced with the consequences of handling Chara, the fiancée of the man who he recognized from description and at the thought of what he had done getting around he shuddered.  
  
Serenity and Chara smiled as they both let his words wash over them. Serenity blushed a pretty pink shade as she gazed at the brave young man who had come to her assistance in her time of need. The young man with the shining blue hair had quite literally taken her breath away and she found that she could not tear her eyes away from his serious face. For a long while Mu stared at the young man in silence as he realised that he was deadly serious. Without a word Mu let go of Chara's delicate wrists.  
  
As Princess Chara stepped away from him and traced the tender area of her wrist where she had been so tightly gripped with her finger Serenity put her arm protectively around her shoulder as she felt relieved that it was all over. Mu glowered at them both like at a spiteful cat that had just watched the escape of the mouse it had been chasing. They both looked so happy and contented standing together like that...  
  
The Prince just couldn't allowed either of them to walk way from this without paying for his humiliation. The malevolent streak in his vindictive nature could never allow it. "Perhaps one day I will teach YOU your proper place..." he spat venomously at Serenity who he judged to be 'safe' since she wasn't soon to be wed to this man, then he smirked suggestively in readiness for a final taunt. "Now I'll just let the you to be be alone with your friend...I suppose that you would both like to express your last regrets together before the wedding."  
  
Mu made to turn and walk arrogantly away...but he did not take a single step away from where he stood. The stranger's eyes had been calm up until now but as he heard that one last taunt they flared up in anger. As Mu moved away he reached forward and grabbed the arrogant young man by the shoulder again and whirled him roughly around to pierce his eyes with an intense stare. Mu's eyes were blank as they took in the anger in the blue-haired man's face. Then he fell back stunned senseless and staggered back to lean against a wall.  
  
Breathing heavily the young man who had just punched Mu in the face with as much force as he had been able to muster gave the young prince one last look of scorn and then turned to face Serenity and Chara.  
  
"I think it might be safe to assume that he won't be troubling you again any time soon my Princesses." he told them with a smile as he appreciated their beauty. "Or ever again if he learns anything from tonight. Are you alright Princess?" he asked as concern filtered into his handsome face and he turned to look intently at the Princesses.  
  
"Yes...thank you so much for helping her." Serenity's smile was also full of sheer gratitude. "We are in your debt good sir."  
  
"No..." he smiled slightly bashfully as he averted his eyes. "It was nothing really...that man offended me in the first place and when I saw him laying hands on her highness I resolved to teach him a lesson in common courtesy towards women." he looked againat Chara as the anxiety returned to his face. "Are you certain that you'll be alright now?" he pressed unable to rest easily until he was sure.  
  
"Of course I will!" Chara's pleasant blush deepened and Serenity could see that her friend felt happy that he was so anxious about her well being.  
  
"She's right...I'll look after her." Serenity assured him. "Thank you again for what you did for her." then she remembered what she had heard a moment ago, the startling news that had been driven out of her mind by the confrontation and gasped. "Chara...you AREN'T!" she exclaimed loudly but this time she raised her voice out of astonishment.  
  
Chara laughed as her friend finally realised it. "Oh indeed I am Serenity...this magnificent fellow and I are engaged to be married as soon as I come of age." she said beaming. "It was all arranged since the last time I saw you...that was why I had so little time for you my friend and so I decided to make it up to by bringing him along so you could finally meet the one who I will soon wed."  
  
Serenity smiled, forgetting any sadness that she herself inevitably felt deep down at the thought of her friend settling down for good and marrying. "Well...it was most lucky that you happened along when you did good sir." she remarked for the young man's benefit. "Chara, are you...?"  
  
"Positive!" Chara exclaimed. "Oh I know, I know, when I returned home to find that I had an ARRANGED marriage to look forward to I felt humiliated but when I saw him again after all those years..." she breathed a sigh and simply quivered in happy expectation.  
  
Serenity smiled and did not reply - she knew that this was about Chara not about her and it helped the numb the pain of the loss that she knew lay ahead for them both...a little. "And may I know the name of the man who my friend will share the rest of her life with?"  
  
The young man paused and turned back to them and grinned dashingly at the crème-haired Princess who waited patiently for his answer. "My name your highness..." he began politely. "...is Char, Prince of the Outer Moon Charon. It was good to meet you again after hearing so much about you from Chara now I shall leave you both to enjoy the rest of the evening in peace. Good night to you both!"   
  
And a short way off behind the now happy and assured Princesses, Prince Mu also stared bitterly in the direction that Char had taken and his black heart seethed with fury.  
  
This would cost that fool dearly one day...  
  
Mu swore that one day Prince Char would pay for humiliating him this night...  
  
The room seemed to have become warmer as Queen Serenity's beautiful voice came to a period of thoughtful silence now that her story was told. Universe was lost for words as she thought about the story that the Queen of the Moon had just told her - during the tale of Serenity's youth the Princess's eyes had become distant as she had imagined everything that she had been told perfectly in her mind's eye.   
  
"So…" Universe realised that it was up to her to break the silence and so she did. "…that's what happened."  
  
Queen Serenity looked at her with a deep emotion in her eyes. "Yes." She breathed and almost unbidden a smile touched her slightly thoughtful face. "I remember that night as clearly as the first time I saw the stars in the sky. But it is strange Universe - you see it is a very important memory for me. I wouldn't give it up for the world because it was the night that I saw how much Chara loved Char and was certain that he loved her…I knew at once that they would be perfectly happy together."  
  
"At least YOUR story had a happy ending." Universe broke in, her voice verging on being frantic. "But MINE…" she trailed off into miserable silence and averted her eyes again.  
  
Queen Serenity bowed her head and sighed deeply. "Universe…I feel certain that Mu did what he did to hurt ME. He probably spent every spare moment he had since that night waiting for a chance to pay us back for his humiliation…"  
  
"So when he found out who I was and where I came from he saw his chance…" Universe muttered as she looked directly at Serenity's face. "…and he took it."  
  
Queen Serenity sighed sorrowfully and her shoulders sagged a little. "Yes…I am afraid so." She admitted and then shook her head in growing distress. "Oh I cannot help but feel responsible for how much you have been hurt tonight." She exclaimed, startling Universe with the intensity of her feelings. "You are suffering now because of the quarrel that Chara and I had with Mu in the past he should not have hurt you to get to me! That was wrong…"  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Universe muttered as she leaned deeper into the Lunarian's arm. "You did exactly what I did Queen Serenity…stood up for your friend. There's nothing wrong about that."  
  
Queen Serenity gazed at her and felt relieved by what she had said. "So do you forgive me?" she asked, anxiety clear in her voice.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Queen Serenity's eyes relaxed and she smiled thankfully as she stroked Universe's shoulders again, taking her time as she ran her hand along the girl's skin. "I am glad." She replied softly. "I could not bear to think that you felt angry with me…"  
  
"Why would I be?" Universe asked quietly as she looked up at her. "It's not your fault they'll all hate me because I'm too low and pathetic for them to think of me any other way…" she lowered her eyes and then added softly. "…and I won't be able to stay here now will I?"  
  
Serenity stopped short with a sharp intake of breath as she realised what Universe had just said. Looking at her there was now severe expression on her face. "Universe that is not true at all!" she told her sharply.  
  
"But of course it is!" Universe argued, her eyes were anguished as she turned them to meet those of the Lunarian. "You know who I really am…what I am." The bitterness in her voice was aimed at herself rather than anybody else. "Why shouldn't anybody see me as anything but a wandering huntress with no name of her own and whose own parents didn't want her?"  
  
There was a long silence and she assumed that Queen Serenity had nothing so say in return. But then she felt Serenity's fingers being placed beneath her chin and tilting her head back so that their eyes met. The look in Serenity's eyes shocked Universe and left her lost for breath - as she gazed deeply into the girl's brown eyes the Queen's face was stern but there was also the plain hint of anger in it. "Now just you listen to me. Do not let me hear you saying such degrading things about yourself EVER again." Serenity told her sternly and there was anger at the very edge of her voice. "Do you understand me Universe?"  
  
Universe gazed dumbly at her she actually felt a little frightened by the intensity in the Queen's eyes and was at a total loss for words as she remained locked within Serenity's gaze, unable to look away.   
  
Seeing her like this Serenity's eyes became gentler as did her voice as she took her finger from beneath Universe's chin now that it was no longer needed to hold her gaze. "Universe…I know that you are afraid right now and I understand that perfectly." She told her softer than before. "But know something else. I will never let anything bad happen to you. This is your home now…always remember that Universe."  
  
"I…" Universe began to murmur.  
  
"No Universe - hear me out." Serenity hushed her as she continued. " You are a wonderful girl and have a good heart. Everybody who matters will see that through your past. Whatever happens from tonight you must always remain strong. Remember that."  
  
Universe was almost mesmerised by the conviction in Serenity's face, shining in her eyes and ringing in her voice. And in her shocked frame of mind she could not hold back the thought that had been eating away at her ever since she had stumbled into this room. "Queen Serenity…I'm scared!" she cried. "I'm so scared!"  
  
"I know that you are Universe. But you must not look upon life so fearfully." Serenity comforted as she reached down took Universe's hands into her own and looked deeply into her eyes. "Trust me Universe. I cannot show you the way forward now but I know in my heart that as long as you remain strong then you shall find it for yourself." Her voice was now kindly and reassuring once more.   
  
Universe lowered her eyes and tried to think about this but found that her mind was just too numbed by the events of the night and the intensity of the emotions she had just felt. A memory of something that had happened tonight occurred to her and worried her. "Is Charon okay?" she asked quietly as she returned her eyes to Serenity again.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled and nodded in assurance. "Of course she is Universe. Charon has simply caught the cold but she has been put to bed and will most likely be completely recovered by the morning." Her voice became a little quieter as she added. "You know Universe, Charon has been asking for you. Why not go and see her?"  
  
Universe's lips parted as she wavered but then she shook her head quickly. "No…I can't see any of them…" she muttered miserably.  
  
Queen Serenity felt sad but she nodded understanding and accepting Universe's decision.  
  
"I'm sorry for that scene back there." Universe suddenly began quietly. "I ruined everything…"  
  
Serenity just smiled. "Don't be silly!" she exclaimed firmly. "It doesn't matter at all. And you did nothing wrong. You acted as you did because you care for Charon and Estrella and didn't want to see or hear anybody harming them. I am proud of you Universe and I think well of you for the way in which you stood up to him so bravely. Don't feel ashamed of yourself for your deeds or actions my dear Princess for you are perfect the way you are and I do not ever desire for you to change yourself." She stroked Universe's hand gently as she looked at her with that same warm smile on her face. "I want you to always stay just the way you are now Universe."  
  
Universe was taken-aback by the passion in the Queen's voice as she had said all of this but a small part of her which was at it's strongest right then refused to let it end like that. "How's that? Rough, foul-mouthed n' rude?" she asked with her faintest remaining traces of bitterness.  
  
Queen Serenity simply gazed at her and then breathed her reply that came from her heart. "Caring, brave and with a kind and loving heart."  
  
Universe was now silent and just nodded mutely, she was now feeling too drained to say anything more and seeing the tiredness written all over her face the Lunarian's eyes became concerned. "I really think that it is time you went to bed." She said firmly as she took hold of Universe's shoulders and rose to her feet drawing the purple-haired Princess up with her to stand on her feet again for the first time since she had found her here. "Come - I will walk with you to your room."  
  
Unnoticed by the Queen the very beginning of a tiny wry smile flickered at the corner of Universe's lips. Her room…so now she she'd finally know where it was. Not that she cared…she didn't care about anything anymore.  
  
Universe allowed Queen Serenity to put her arm around her shoulders and lead her out of the room and along the corridor. As they walked Universe suddenly turned her head sideways to look at Serenity. "You're wrong ya know." She muttered in a husky voice. "They won't accept me now…not after this…"  
  
Queen Serenity gave her a calm, soothing look. "That's enough talk for tonight sweet-heart." She told Universe. "We'll talk about it in the morning when you are in a more reasonable mood."  
  
Universe fell into silence but only because she didn't care to break the silence this time. Together they walked up the stairs without another word and along another corridor and eventually stopped outside the door to Universe's room.   
  
Here Serenity removed her arm from around Universe and turned to face her one more time. "Sleep. You will feel very much better about it in the morning." She reached out and patted Universe on the cheek affectionately. "Goodnight Universe."  
  
"Right." Universe did not sound convinced. "Goodbye Queen Serenity."  
  
Serenity furrowed her brow in puzzlement - that had not sounded quite right somehow. "'Goodbye'?" she wondered out loud. "Don't you mean 'goodnight'?"  
  
Beside her Universe stiffened as she realised what she had just said. "Probably…"  
  
Before Serenity had a chance to reply Universe quickly moved forward and opened the door. Serenity watched sympathetically as her purple-haired charge went inside the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Poor Universe…how could Mu do something so cruel and heartless?  
  
The memory of Universe's face so heartbroken and devoid of light and her eyes so empty of hope continued to haunt her and Serenity could only hope that she would be strong enough to cope with what she knew was now inevitably to come. With one last long look at the door Queen Serenity turned and walked away towards the top of the stairway - intending to go and visit Princess Charon one last time before she herself got some much needed rest.  
  
Inside her room Universe leant heavily back against the door she had not taken one step away from since she had walked in as the solitary tear that she had not wanted Queen Serenity to see rolled slowly down her cheek even though she had scrunched her eyes as tightly closed as she could.  
  
Queen Serenity did not realise it but this was in fact the first time that Universe had ever been here. For since the day she had first arrived in the Moon Kingdom Universe had slept out in Princess Charon's garden rather in the room that the Queen had had prepared for her. Universe had felt overawed by such things and deep down she knew that the reason she had chosen to sleep outside was so that she could hold onto one piece of the independence she had mostly relinquished when she had come here and become a Princess.  
  
But Universe did not take even a look at the room around her - everything before her may as well have been invisible for she had come to a decision which filled her with misery but seemed to her to be the only thing she could do. She knew what she was going to do…she would go. She would go back to the Star Raiders and her old life tonight.  
  
Universe could not bear to be surrounded by disgust, to be an object of disdain and scorn. And she felt certain that even Mercury would not want to be seen with her now that the truth was known. Universe couldn't bear that. It would be just to horrible to lose the warmth of the Mercurian's kindness and friendship - to see her every day and watch as she caught her gaze and turned away from her.  
  
I must go back now… she told herself sorrowfully. …back to the violence and aggression of the life of the hunter…  
  
And she bowed her head and wept silently in the darkness all around her…and in her heart.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was midnight when Universe finally left her room and began the sorrowful walk back to the dressing room. Since the hour was so late the purple-haired girl knew that she would not be questioned along the way for the only people still awake were the guards patrolling the palace grounds outside.  
  
Universe stepped into the dressing room and closed the door behind her almost mechanically. Looking down at herself she sighed with real regret and shook her head. The dress had been given to her by Queen Serenity - she had no right to take it and anyway she was going back to the Star Raiders so…  
  
Universe blushed at the thought of any of them seeing her in a dress and without another thought she undressed. First she slipped her arms out of the shoulder length gloves with the greatest of care and put them on the surface of the dresser. Then she reached behind her back and pulled the gown up and over her head until she was holding it in her hands. Universe gave the dress one last wistful look and then with a sigh that said more than words ever could she folded it up with great care and respect and put it on the dresser on top of the gloves. Bitterly she slid her hands behind her head and slowly undid the violet ribbon that she had tied about her hair just to make herself absolutely perfect in Mercury's eyes and placed it down on the dresser. Finally she slipped out of the elegant white shoes and put them on the floor at the foot of the dresser.  
  
As she stood naked in the middle of the room Universe took a moment to think about what she was doing here. Having cast away the garments of her new life she was now about to re-garb herself in the trappings of the old.  
  
Forcing herself to stop thinking about it since she knew it would only make what she was doing unbearable Universe walked over to the wardrobe and took hold of the brass door-handle, turning it in her hand. As the wardrobe door swung open she glanced around its interior and when she looked down she saw her old clothes lying at the bottom. Folded up were the short brown top and the frayed skirt and beside them were her old knee-length leather boots.  
  
The memory came back to her of how nervous she had been about her clothes during the first couple of weeks she'd spent here, how worried and paranoid she'd been about them being thrown out while she wasn't looking...  
  
A few days before Emperor Mu's visit to the Moon Kingdom..  
  
"Xizor?"  
  
The ambassador of the Moon Kingdom had been deep in thought as he had stepped out of her Majesty's throne-room having just received her appointment of his new task - a trip to the planet Earth. The Queen of the Moon had instructed him to journey to the planet that was so near to their Kingdom and yet the one that was least visited by the Lunarians and deliver to Emperor Mu her invitation to visit her home the following week.  
  
It was a prospect that he didn't relish in the slightest but after all it was his job and so he'd been worrying his head off as he'd stepped into the corridor…so much so that he'd almost collapsed with surprised as Princess Universe had stepped out from behind a corner and stood directly in his path. "Ah! Ah, your Highness…ah!" Xizor gasped as he gave a convulsive start and stopped. "Ah…that is to say, how may I be of assistance?"  
  
Universe studied him, an odd unreadable kind of look on her face as she considered whether or not she should say what was on her mind. "Where are my clothes?" she suddenly asked plainly.  
  
The question seemed most unusual. "Well there they are…there." He replied in some confusion as he pointed at Universe's bodice and then with a blush he redirected his finger to her stomach. "…your Highness." He hastily added.  
  
Universe almost seemed reassured by his manner for some reason and she instantly relaxed. "No, I'm talking about the clothes I was wearing when I first came here." She smirked as she folded her arms. "What happened to them?"  
  
Xizor made a little 'oh' sound as he understood. "Why they should be right where Katarina put them your Highness." He told her helpfully.  
  
Universe nodded, her expression satisfied. "Thanks." She replied gratefully as she moved past the bewildered man. "Oh and Xizor…this conversation never happened."  
  
Xizor watched her go as he struggled to cope with what had just happened…whatever it might have actually been. "Oh…didn't it your Highness?" he muttered in a vague kind of way and Universe shook her head and smiled…  
  
...the smirk on her face now was bitter in contrast to the wry smile that she'd worn then. Back then she'd still been determined that she'd only be here until either she grew too sick and tired to remain for a minute longer or else the people here were fed up with her and asked her to leave. Strange that it hadn't quite worked out that way...  
  
Gathering the garments up in her arms Universe turned away from the wardrobe and one by one she put them all back on for the first time in many months. Firstly she slid into the skirt and then wrapped the top around her chest and slid the narrow ties through it and tied them in a knot. Once she had done this she sat down and slid her feet into the black boots. With a sudden curiosity she looked towards the full-length mirror and saw herself...  
  
Universe remembered how Katarina had brought her back to this room after bathing her and washing her hair all those months ago to show her how she looked. A wry and affectionate smile turned the corner of her lips slightly as she remembered how horrified she had been by her new 'pretty' appearance at first.  
  
But now as she saw her reflection she found that it just wasn't what she had expected at all. Instead of being transformed back into the 'wild-girl' leader of the Star Raiders she had once been what felt now to her like a lifetime ago Universe she just looked…strange.  
  
Incomplete…rough even.  
  
With clean skin and her hair cascading down to her waist completely clean of dirt or dry blood she realised that she looked strange in her old clothes. Somehow that made her feel sadder than before…it was as if she was now neither a Princess nor a Star Raider.  
  
Doubt filled her now stricken eyes as a nasty thought occurred to her…could she now not go back to her old life?  
  
Deep down however Universe knew that the question she was asking herself was really whether or not she WANTED to…and she knew the answer though she tried to silence it, Universe closed her eyes sadly but sternly told herself over and over again that she had to go through with this now that she had started it. When she opened her brown eyes again they were hard but flat and lacked their usual spark...even the Lyanore-light that sparkled in them seemed bleak.  
  
Turning away from the mirror that she could no longer bear to look at she moved towards the door…there were still a few things left for her to do before she…   
  
Universe shook her head as she opened the door and stepped out again into the corridor…she didn't want to think about leaving the Moon Kingdom. The thought of what she was now doing was bitter and she tried to forget about it by thinking of what she was going to need to do before she went. She'd need to stop by the guard's armoury and grab her spear and then visit the parlour to get some provisions for her journey.  
  
Her hair would have to wait for later - she was already going to run the risk of being caught so she would have to take care of it when she was well away. Ten minutes later Universe stood in the parlour wearing Gafgarion on her back in its leather shoulder-straps even though it somehow didn't feel as good between her shoulder-blades as she had once expected it to. Now the narrow leather straps felt like iron chains and the spear felt like a heavy weight dragging her down…  
  
In her hand she held a lilac bag in which she had put a few chickens and some glass bottles that she planned to fill with water on her way out of the palace. A faint frown creased her face as she looked at the bag she was holding in her hands. She had not taken much - only enough to see her to the nearest planet if she was careful with it. But all the same it still felt like stealing to take it without asking…   
  
The thought of Queen Serenity and the others thinking that the last thing she had done was to steal whatever she could before she left made her feel sick but she knew that she could not go anywhere without anything to eat and drink along the way. But again she froze and became lost in thought…why was she worried about not being able to leave?  
  
The purple-haired girl did not want to leave the Moon Kingdom…just the thought of never seeing any of her friends again filled her with sadness and loss and she didn't think about Queen Serenity because she knew that if she did she would not be able to go. Then Universe shook herself and slung the bag decisively over her shoulder…it was time to go.   
  
A feeling of regret stole over her as she wished for the first time in her life that she could write. Universe wanted to at least leave a note that one of them could find. It could have thanked Queen Serenity for having her here and apologise for running off without a word. It came as a bitter stab when Universe remembered how she had promised the Queen that she would not leave without a word and that if she went ahead with this then she would be breaking that promise. Also a note could have helped to assure Mercury and Charon that her friendship with them remained just as strong as it had ever been and always would…  
  
Then the purple-haired girl smiled faintly. "I bet even Jupiter can read and write…" Universe muttered to herself.   
  
It was no use thinking about it when it couldn't happen…she couldn't even write her name so it was as simple as that. And it was now that something struck her for the first time - something very important which she had not once thought about until now. Once she was out of the Moon Kingdom what was she going to call herself? The brown-eyed girl stood numbly in the dim light of the parlour and thought about this…was she going to become Rula again?  
  
It felt strange…she had felt indignant at first when Queen Serenity had suggested giving her a new name but now… Universe realised that she did feel sad at letting go of her 'Princess' name - one more of the many things that Serenity had given her and she would be leaving behind here…  
  
Turning on her heel Universe walked out of the parlour and made her way down the corridor and as she walked she again pushed her sorrowful thoughts out of her mind by thinking of action. There would be guards on patrol but she was confident that she'd easily be able to slip past them without being seen. Eventually she came to a stop in front of a long-forgotten wooden door. It led out into a secluded area of the palace grounds where the number of guards on patrol was lowest since none of the newer and younger guards knew of the door's existence. Universe had stumbled across during her first week after coming to the Moon Kingdom - when she had had nothing to do all day but explore the long passageways of the palace since she had had nobody to talk to…   
  
Anxiously Universe took hold of the old brass doorknob…and her hand stopped. This was it…she was on the verge of walking out on everything she had now and the only people left in her life who she loved right now.   
  
Love…how strange it felt. Universe had never liked to admit that she ever felt any emotions towards people least of all affection - when she had been young Dirk's frequent beatings of her had caused her to grow up always feeling wary of other people and suspicious about their 'feelings'.  
  
After the death of Steel-Eye she had been scornful whenever any of the Star Raiders tried to gain her affection and when the sun had set on the day Vaura had died her feelings had been left crippled…and almost dead as dead as her friend the Lyanore. But during the time she had lived here in happiness and without needing to fight to protect her own life Universe knew that those feelings had returned and the friendships that she had gained had nurtured them…kept them alive.  
  
Taking a deep breath as she gazed back down the dimly lit passageway that led into the palace where her friends now slept peacefully and unaware that she was now leaving them she made her final farewells in the silence of her mind. Queen Serenity…thank you for everything. She thought gratefully and sorrowfully and closed her eyes in respect. You've done so much for me…I don't know what to say. I never lived up to being 'Princess Universe'…I'm sorry. You shouldn't have wasted your time with me…I'm no good to you. Goodbye…and thank you for caring.  
  
Her lower lip quivered and then her whole body began to tremble as she thought about never seeing those wonderful lilac eyes again - for a brief moment Universe desperately wanted to go and find Queen Serenity, throw her arms around her and tell her everything…how she was feeling and the horrible guilt that she had always felt ever since she had left Charon…anything to be able to speak to her.  
  
It was agony to deny herself what she truly wanted but she did with an incredible exertion of raw will. As Universe fought with herself to stop her feet from walking back up the corridor to find the Queen her shoulders slumped heavily. Mercury…I'll miss you. Just forget that I was ever a part of your life…you're better off not knowing me. Be happy and stay as sweet as you are…always.  
  
Charon… Thank you for trying to understand me. Not a lot of people ever bothered to try to look into my heart or know the real me. I won't forget you…not ever. Even when I'm old…sorry, I won't get to tell you all about my life just as I promised I would. She lowered her head silently and closed her eyes tightly in bitterness. I'll be too busy living it…  
  
Estie… Sorry about this. I wish that I could stay and see you when you grow up to be Queen Serenity's most trusted advisor…I know that you will be so just try not to remember me - just concentrate on being the best that I know you'll be. See ya…forgive me for being a coward if you can.  
  
With one last huge effort Universe turned away and desperate to be enveloped by them she stepped through the old door and out into the shadows of the world outside… 


	22. The Morning After

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
The Morning After  
  
The morning that followed Emperor Mu's denouncement of Universe in front of the entire Royal Court of the Moon Kingdom Queen Serenity sat in the courtyard with her daughter and all of the other princesses excepting Universe.  
  
Neither the Queen nor any of the princesses had seen Universe all that morning and they all assumed that she was sleeping late because of the events of the previous night. There was heavy and depressing atmosphere hanging in the air as everybody thought about the horrible night before and so they all sat in an awful silence, each of them feeling too uncomfortable to speak.  
  
Mercury was even more silent than usual as she gazed bleakly at the crystal clear water of the fountain as it bubbled and rippled thinking mainly about how distressed and upset Universe had looked when she had fled from the Ballroom the night before. The Mercurian was too immersed in her unhappy and worried thoughts to think of anything to say and so she remained in silence.  
  
Prince Char had left the previous evening shortly after Universe's disgrace - Charon had been utterly unable to understand her brother as he had carried her up to her room so that she could get some must needed rest in order to recover from her collapse. The revelation of Universe's secret past seemed to have dazed Char and he hadn't replied to anything that she had murmured to him…  
  
At the moment Charon was sitting in the same dismal silence as the others. The green-haired Princess had now recovered quite fully from her cold but she still felt as badly as she had the day before. Although she knew that it was silly Charon could not help but feel guilty about what had happened - after all if she had not pretended that she had been perfectly well then she would not have been at the party to begin with and wouldn't have ended up dancing which had led to Universe confronting Mu… Charon told herself again and again that Universe's pain had been caused by Mu's malice but she could not quite silence the accusation that nagged away in the back of her thoughts.  
  
Estrella was puzzled by the heavy silence and she wondered why everybody was so quiet and unhappy that morning. The kitten sensed that it had something to do with the scene last night but she simply could not understand why this was happening. After all why should anybody care about Universe once being a Star Raider? After she WAS a princess now wasn't she? So why had she been so upset when Mu had told everybody about her being a huntress before coming to the Moon Kingdom?  
  
The kitten actually felt a little frightened by the unpleasant silence and so she sat on Charon's lap quietly and she did not say anything nor play. She did not even rub her head against the Outer Moon princess to be tickled but it was probably for the best since Charon was feeling too uncomfortable and disconcerted right at that moment to stroke Estrella with her usual warmth.  
  
Even Jupiter had felt deeply moved when she had seen Universe's face the night before after Mu had revealed her secret to all and sundry.  
  
Queen Serenity sat with her hands pressed together on her lap as she sat beside Mercury on the edge of the fountain. The expression on the face of the Queen of the Moon was calm and reserved but as she sat by the edge of the water her eyes were as distant as the stars for her thoughts were with Universe. The memory of her purple-haired charge's unhappiness the night before constantly haunted her. Try as she might she simply could not stop dwelling on the strange manner in which Universe had spoken to her just before she had gone into her room.  
  
Serenity knew that Universe had definitely meant something which had been more than she had said but long as she contemplated it the Queen just could not figure it out. Inevitably she found her thoughts returning to Universe's misery and its cause. She sighed sadly and hoped that Universe would be strong enough to cope with this new and unfortunate turn of events but she just could not feel certain at all...  
  
Venus looked up and finally unable to bear the terrible silence a moment longer she spoke up at last. "So...no Universe yet?" she asked, her voice unusually hesitant as if she had not noticed Universe's absence already.  
  
Serenity shook her head slowly. "No. That is most unusual since she is normally the first to be up and rise shortly before the day." she remarked thoughtfully. "I suppose that she has merely overslept because of the unfortunate incident last night."  
  
Mercury looked up as the thing that everyone was thinking about was finally spoken of. "I suppose that 'unfortunate incident' is one way that it can be described." she muttered bitterly which surprised everybody. Realising that they were all staring at her Mercury decided that she may as well carry on and she did. "How could he do that to her?" there was an angry quality in her voice which she did not trouble to hide. "He betrayed her and he was grinning as he watched her run out! I saw him!"  
  
"I wonder how he knew?" Jupiter muttered.  
  
Serenity was silent but she had been wondering that very same thing all of the night before. Had somebody here given away the truth to Mu? No it could not be that. The only people who knew the truth about Universe were herself, Xizor, Captain Blackabar and his men who had all been sworn to secrecy, the princesses and the cat advisors. The queen was positive that none of them would have given her away to Mu...  
  
But she had more important matters to concern herself with at the moment that finding out how Mu had found out Universe's secret, mainly Universe herself.  
  
"Does it matter? He did it no matter how he found out about her!" Mercury cried as her eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"Mercury calm down!" Venus exclaimed.  
  
Mercury jumped up and hit the air as her eyes blazed. "No I will not!" she shouted in rage. "Emperor Mu is an evil, malicious and vindictive swine and he hurt Universe for pleasure! I hate him for what he did!"  
  
Serenity bit her lip but kept quiet - none of them realised that Mu had, had more personal reasons for doing such a terrible thing even though the Emperor certainly had enjoyed doing it for its own sake.  
  
As the others sat in stunned silence after this outburst the Mercurian was trembling with emotion. The fury in her normally warm and mild eyes was very disturbing to everybody. Serenity felt dismay that Mercury should feel such anger and she hoped with all her heart that she did not really feel hatred for Mu, that she was merely speaking out of emotion.  
  
Mercury had always been the quietest and most peaceful out of all the princesses and perhaps that had been the reason that Universe had been so drawn to her when she had first seen her, the reason why she had grown so fond of her. If that light in Mercury's eyes was broken then Mu would have done two terrible things when he had betrayed Universe...  
  
"Mercury why don't you go and see if Universe will come down?" she asked in a calming voice. "She needs to know that we are all here for her in her time of need. Go and see if she is ready."  
  
"You are right mother!" her daughter approved wholeheartedly.  
  
"An excellent suggestion!" Charon agreed enthusiastically. "Go and fetch her Mercury!"   
  
Without another word Mercury turned and left the courtyard for Universe's room and as she watched her go Venus gave a deep breath. "What was THAT about?" she wondered out loud as she gazed startled after Mercury's retreating figure.  
  
"Mercury and Universe have grown very close while she has been with us. I think that anything that upsets Universe will effect Mercury as well because of their bond." Serenity murmured quietly as she thought about the Mercurian. "Perhaps it will upset Mercury more than Universe in certain cases..." Serenity could help but feel a shudder as she recalled the anger she had seen in the blue haired Princess'ss eyes.  
  
However she could not help but feel a little relieved at the same time for if Mercury had been so enraged because of the way Mu had treated Universe then she was most certainly a true friend to her who would see her through this ordeal.  
  
At that moment Mercury returned with a very worried look on her face...and she did not have Universe with her.  
  
"She would not come?" Serenity asked gently.  
  
Mercury shook her head. "Universe was not in her room." she explained. "But it is strange...she did not go to sleep last night! Her bed had not been slept in!"  
  
A faintly worried expression crossed Queen Serenity's face as a worry crept into the back of her mind. But for the moment she chose not to say anything. It could have been nothing but still...  
  
"She was up all night?" Charon asked in concern. "It seems so." Mercury replied looking very worried indeed. "I hope she is alright."  
  
But in her heart she knew that with the way things were Universe could not possibly be feeling less alright than she had ever felt in her life...  
  
There was the sound of footsteps on the stone floor of the courtyard and they all looked up to see Captain Blackabar stride up to them. There was a grave and serious expression on his face as he knelt before them. Behind him stood Katarina who was carrying something which was folded over her arms and she looked slightly nervous standing in the presence of her queen and the princesses.  
  
"Your majesty." Blackabar greeted the queen with a salute.  
  
Serenity raised an eyebrow as she gazed at him kneeling and saluting both at the same time. Captain Blackbar had always been like this, paying more respect for those he served than was needed. "Good morning Captain Blackabar." she replied with a warm smile despite how she was feeling. "Is anything the matter?"  
  
She already knew that there was for she could tell by the look on his face....  
  
"I fear that I bear worrying news for your majesty." Blackabar continued before coming to a stop.   
  
"Yes?" Serenity prompted him after a while - she felt that she could almost guess what it was though she hoped against hope that just this once she could be wrong.  
  
Blackabar motioned for Katarina to step forward. The servant girl curtsied nervously as she cleared her throat. "I...I found this folded up in the dressing room your majesty." she stammered and unfolded the thing that she was carrying.  
  
They could all see now that it was made from dark blue material. Mercury gazed uncomprehendingly, her eyes blank as she gazed at the gown in Katarina's hands.  
  
"I also found that her clothes, that is those she came in were missing as well." Katarina finished and then stepped back in relief.  
  
There was a dead silence as everyone took this in. Queen Serenity felt her heart sink as her worst fears were confirmed. "Oh dear..." she murmured faintly.  
  
Mercury did not realise it but her body had gone numb with dismay. No... As she realised the dreadful truth her face had become pale.   
  
Blackabar cleared his throat, there was more it seemed. "That isn't all your majesty. I thought that it would be prudent to check. I did and found that her spear had disappeared as well!"  
  
Mercury's breath returned to her all at once in a rush. "She can't be gone! She just can't be!" she cried in consternation.  
  
"Universe wouldn't have gone without saying anything! Without even saying goodbye to me! It can't be true!!" Mercury knew that all of the other princesses were looking at her in shock but she did not care...let them stare all they wanted!  
  
Blackabar blinked at the Mercurian, he had not been prepared for such an outburst of emotion and he wondered what he ought to say to her. "I'm sorry your highness but I'm afraid that it certainly seems that way." he replied eventually.  
  
"No!! You're wrong!" Mercury's eyes were becoming more and more frantic as she grasped his sleeve and shook it desperately. "She wouldn't go away like that! She wouldn't!"  
  
"Mercury..." Charon tried to take the other girl's hands in her own to comfort her.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Mercury cried as she pulled her hands away from the Charonian's.   
  
For a moment Charon was shocked just like everybody else and eventually she took advantage of the shocked silence to speak to Serenity. "Queen Serenity...what are we going to do? Universe must come back!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Where has she gone?" Mercury demanded of Blackabar. "She'll come back if I go to get her! I know she will!"  
  
Blackbar cleared his throat awkwardly. "I...I'm very sorry your highness but it seems that she has not left any hint about where she may have gone to after her departure."  
  
There was a pause and then the Queen of the Moon spoke quietly but her voice carried through the courtyard and everybody stopped and listened to her as they heard it. "I think that perhaps Universe is not thinking clearly. She did I remember seem to be quite inconsolable when I left her last night." Serenity mused gravely. "She was afraid about how people would feel about her now that her past is known. I feel certain that she thinks that there is nothing she can do now but run away."  
  
Mercury turned on her angrily. "Why are you just sitting there?!!" she demanded. "Why aren't you doing something about it?!! We HAVE to FIND her!"  
  
Mercury knew that she was not being fair, that Serenity felt just the same way that she did and that the queen was trying to remain calm so that she could think of the best course of action. However the thought of losing Universe was simply so unbearable that she could not think straight.  
  
Serenity knew that Mercury did not mean the harsh things that she had said and understood all too well how the blue-haired princess was feeling. "I know Mercury. We will." she promised and her voice was gentle and reassuring.  
  
Mercury's lip trembled as she reached breaking point. "She was afraid of being hated so she ran away!" she buried her face in her hands as she began to weep inconsolably.  
  
The other princesses watched helplessly for they had never seen the blue haired princess so distraught and none of them had any idea what they should do. Jupiter's eyes had softened as she had watched Mercury's pain and she reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey look Mercury I'm sure that she'll be okay. I mean we all know Universe right? She can..." Jupiter did not get any further for as she listened to this Mercury had finally snapped.  
  
Shrugging away Jupiter's hand she looked up and fixed the taller girl with a terrible glare of her tear-filled eyes. As Jupiter gave a gasp of shock Mercury screamed at her. "No Jupiter as a matter of fact you don't know Universe at all!!! You never let her show you her true self!!! And it's as much your fault as Mu's that she is gone!"   
  
Jupiter was staggered as this eruption of fury was directed so suddenly at her. Who would have ever dreamt that Mercury was capable of it? "M-me?" she stammered shocked beyond words.  
  
Mercury's face was pale from grief and pain. "You!! You've always treated Universe like a dog and made her feel unwelcome ever since she came here!" tears streamed down her face unchecked as she sobbed. "She's my best friend and I'm never going to see her again and it's your fault! YOUR...FAULT!!!!"  
  
A shocked silence reigned as she put her face in her hands again and sobbed heartbrokenly. Estrella was by now crying herself because of all the shouting and Charon was doing her best to comfort the kitten.  
  
Serenity's soft voice broke through the thick atmosphere. "Mercury," she said gently. "You are frightening Estrella."  
  
Mercury uncovered her eyes and they all saw that she had come back to her senses. Her eyes had lost all of the anger that had been there so short a while ago leaving only the terrible loss and sadness she felt in her heart. "Forgive me..." she whispered simply.  
  
With that she turned and bolted out of the courtyard and everybody was so dazed by her emotional outburst that they sat too confused to try and stop her. Queen Serenity's eyes were distant as she sat thinking long and deeply about everything. Mercury's grief had been terrible to watch and already she had decided to speak with her as soon as she could...  
  
"Captain please rouse your men and search the palace grounds and the nearby area for any trace of Universe." Serenity instructed Blackabar, her calm voice finally breaking the subdued silence. "She may not yet have left the Moon and if we move quickly then we still might be able to catch her." The Queen's voice was very calm as she made this suggestion but deep down she knew that Universe was really gone.  
  
"And if we aren't able to find her your Majesty?"  
  
"Then I will ask the King and Queen of Charon, as well as the rulers of the rest of the planets in our galaxy for assistance in finding her. You may go and begin the search Captain."  
  
Blackabar bowed to his Queen and with that he led Katarina out of the courtyard and headed for the guard barracks to call for his men to begin the search for the missing Princess.  
  
With the arrangements for the search made Serenity looked around at each of the Princess. Everybody was deeply upset by what was happening. Charon was comforting Estrella who was crying and Jupiter was white-faced and speechless with shock after being the focus of Mercury's outburst of painful emotion.  
  
"Do not worry too much about it." The Queen advised her. "Mercury is distressed right now. I am certain that she did not mean any of the things she said to you."  
  
"It's okay…I really don't mind." Jupiter muttered and her voice was thick with shame. "If it makes her feel better then it's okay."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled faintly and then she turned and walked out of the courtyard. There was an intentional look on her face as she walked up the stairway, as she headed up them she was intending to go to Mercury's bedroom. As the Queen arrived outside the door all was quiet inside the room but she knocked anyway. There was no reply but somehow the inside of the room seemed to become even more silent than it had been before she had knocked.  
  
Serenity tried the handle and just as she had expected she found that the door was locked from the inside. "Mercury?" she called out to the princess who she was now certain was in the room. "I am here to see you. Please open the door."  
  
At first she received no reply as an even quieter silence than ever hung in the air…and then a tiny, timid voice spoke from inside the room. "Queen Serenity…please leave me alone…"  
  
"Mercury I am determined not to leave until I have seen you." Serenity firmly told her. "Now please let me come in."  
  
There was a short pause and then there came the sound of the lock being undone then the door was opened. In the doorway stood Mercury. The edges of her eyes were red, a clear indication that she had been crying even though Serenity had already seen her doing so moments before. Without delay Queen Serenity stepped into the room and closed the door lightly behind her. Mercury's face looked forlorn as she stood unable to look at the queen's face.  
  
"How do you feel Mercury?" Serenity asked her in concern.  
  
"My head hurts, my mouth is dry and my eye-lids are burning." Mercury muttered quietly. "But otherwise I feel fine."  
  
"That does not surprise me at all. I don't think that I have ever seen you so angry!" Serenity remarked as she gazed at the Mercurian.  
  
"I don't think that I have ever FELT so angry…" Mercury murmured softly and then stopped as she thought of something. "Oh Queen Serenity…what I said to Jupiter…" she looked up anxiously as she realised just what she had said to the green-eyed princess in her anger. "Do…do you think that she…?" she fell into a miserable silence as she stared dejectedly at the floor.  
  
"It's alright Mercury. Really it is. Jupiter knows that you did not really mean any of the things you said and she does not hold any of them against you." Serenity reassured her with a comforting smile. "Believe me - you don't have a single thing to worry about."  
  
"Queen Serenity…" Mercury's voice was a quiet whisper as she began but then her voice became a cry of anguish. "I want Universe back! Please…" she flung her arms around Serenity and her shoulders shook as she began to cry afresh.  
  
Serenity cuddled the young Mercurian as she felt her pain - the Queen understood only too well how it hurt to be separated from her dearest friend. "I know my dear princess…and so do I." She told her reassuringly.  
  
Mercury looked up at her with tears running down her face. "She did not even say goodbye to me." She whispered sadly.  
  
"She is going through much at the moment." Serenity reminded her gently. "But I am certain that once she has had time to clear her thoughts she will return to us." A warm smile crossed the Queen of the Moon's lips as a thought occurred to her. "But I have to admit that I did not realise just how much you care about Universe! I knew that you and she are friends but I didn't know that your friendship ran so deeply!"  
  
Mercury's eyes were earnest and beautiful. "I do, I do!" she murmured. "She…I love her! If she doesn't come back then I don't know what I'll do…" then an awful thought struck her and she gasped in horror. "She…she can't go back to them! She can't!" she exclaimed desperately. "One of them…"  
  
Realising that she'd said too much already Mercury fell silent. Looking carefully at the blue-haired girl's face Serenity realised that there was something on her mind, something bad that concerned Universe. "Mercury…is there something that I ought to know about?" she asked gently.  
  
Mercury lowered her eyes not wanting to betray Universe after she and Charon had promised never to tell anybody else about what she had admitted to them several weeks ago in the garden. Knowing how Mercury felt Serenity decided that it would be better if she let the matter drop for the present - instead she intended to ask Universe about it the next time that she saw her. As she comforted the heartbroken Mercurian as best she could Queen Serenity closed her eyes and wondered where in the galaxy the missing princess could be have gone…  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Venus!" Charon exclaimed urgently as her blonde-haired friend wandered back into the courtyard. "Any news?"  
  
Venus had told her that she was going to visit Captain Blackabar's quarters to inquire if he had found any trace of Universe or at the very least any clue as to where she had gone when they had left the palace to search.  
  
The look on her face made it as clear as crystal that they had not and when she looked at Charon the dark-haired Princess knew before she even replied that it was hopeless.  
  
The look of sadness in her friend's eyes spoke so many volumes that Charon felt her shoulders slump. "None. She's gone." Venus said sorrowfully. "I'm very sorry Charon."  
  
Charon sighed - she could not stop worrying about where Universe had gone and whether she was going to be alright by herself. Charon knew how strong Universe was so she was not the least bit concerned about her safety but still that did not stop her from being afraid for her.  
  
Somewhere out in the endless reaches of the galaxy Universe was all on her own and as Charon remembered how upset she had been when she had last seen her and thought of how she must be feeling right now she realised what being alone truly meant.  
  
Even before she had come to the Moon Kingdom and met the others she hadn't been alone for she had had her brother and parents to look to for help - but Universe had nobody. "Poor Universe." She murmured softly as she gazed into the clear fountain water.  
  
"A couple of the servants have been grumbling among themselves." Venus said in a low voice. "They're angry about having spent months serving a commoner, somebody no better than themselves as though she were a Princess."  
  
Charon's eyes flashed but she controlled her anger. "Them! What do they know about Universe?" she growled. "Nothing, that's what! And Universe never ordered any of them around, she did everything for herself and now she's..."  
  
Venus sighed sadly. "Yes…she must feel so awful wherever she is." she agreed.  
  
"I want to go and look for her!" Charon suddenly announced as she rose from the edge of the fountain. "She needs her friends right now!"  
  
Venus had stared at her in surprise at first but in the next few seconds her eager mind got to grips with the thought of searching for Universe. "That's a brilliant idea!" she cried as her blue eyes shone. "We'll look for Universe ourselves! Let's go this very minute Charon!"  
  
However the first moment of optimism past and then Venus's face slowly fell as she thought of something else that was more practical. "But we can't can we? The guards would not let us leave the palace grounds!" the blonde princess murmured deeply disappointed.  
  
But Charon's face remained determined and her eyes hard as she turned away and made towards the palace gates in the near distance. "I don't care Venus! Universe is all by herself out there! She needs her friends with her now!"  
  
Venus's face was blank as she watched the Charonian walk away and then she pulled herself together and hurried after her friend. "Charon…wait!" she exclaimed as she ran anxiously along behind the dark-haired girl. "You mustn't go! Wait Charon!"  
  
Charon looked over her shoulder at the Venusian and there was an unaccustomed frown on her face. "No! I have to find her Venus!" she replied firmly. "I'm going to help her and if the guards try to stop me they'll be sorry."  
  
"Charon…if you walk out then Queen Serenity will worry about you too!" Venus exclaimed in a sudden burst of inspiration. "Is that what you want?"  
  
Charon stopped so abruptly in her tracks that the blonde Princess almost bumped into her. Charon's expression was upset as she thought about Serenity, she had not thought about how she must be feeling before now.  
  
The last thing she wanted to do was be the one responsible for causing more distress for the already worried Queen…  
  
Seeing how upset her friend was as she was torn between going to help Universe and being responsible Venus reached out and took Charon's shoulders in her hands. As she was turned around and saw the anxious concern in her friends eyes Charon realised that Venus was right - there was nothing that she could do by rushing off without a word to try and find the missing girl on her own.  
  
"You're right Venus…I am sorry." Charon whispered sadly as she closed her eyes and felt utterly helpless to change a thing that was happening. "Oh Venus…where can she be?"  
  
Dismayed by the sorrow in her friend's voice Venus put her arm around her shoulders as she led her back to the fountain. The Venusian pressed her back down onto the marble edge and then sat beside her. "Don't worry about her Charon. Queen Serenity is sure to find Universe and talk her into coming back." Venus said comfortingly as she put her friendly hand on Charon's shoulder. "So don't be sad. Universe will be back before any of us have even noticed she has been gone…even though we already have and that is the reason why everybody is so upset!" she blustered.  
  
Charon knew that Venus was trying her very hardest to make her feel better but she just couldn't stop thinking about her unhappy friend who was all alone somewhere in the galaxy…  
  
"How has Estrella taken it?" Venus asked gently in an effort to get her friend talking again instead of worrying about it.  
  
The green-haired Princess'ss face clouded as the kitten's name was mention. "She has of course been very upset about the whole thing." She murmured softly and her eyes were distant as she thought about Estrella. "After I took her to my room she took such a long time to get over all of the shouting. And as soon as she calmed down she began crying about Universe being gone. After a while she cried herself to sleep and I decided to leave her on my bed."  
  
"Oh…" Venus's face was quite sympathetic. "I see…poor little Estrella! I hope that she will be alright."  
  
Charon smiled sadly. "She won't Venus…not until Universe is back. You know it was strange but she looked so sweet lying with her tail curled around her body. Seeing her peaceful like that almost made me forget about it all."  
  
Venus hugged her tightly as she felt frustrated that this was all that she could do for her. Sensing how she felt Charon responded by putting her arms around the Venusian and squeezing her back.  
  
Neither of them exchanged another word about Universe for the rest of that day but thoughts of the missing girl were always on their minds…  
  
~*~*~  
  
As she directed her gaze wistfully up at the sky Queen Serenity's eyes were as distant as the stars and tinged with sadness. The Queen of the Moon's eyes were directed at the velvety darkness of the sky but her concerns were not about the magnificent jewellery of the universe that endlessly sparkled in the endless reaches of space.  
  
As Serenity sat on her personal balcony and gazed flatly up at the darkness her mind was far, far away from her kingdom - over the past few days her thoughts had been solely with Princess Universe who had disappeared from her life just as suddenly and unexpectedly as she had entered it in the first place. The Queen's agelessly beautiful eyes were filled with sorrow as she sighed and understood what it meant to be utterly powerless. She felt so worried…Universe had taken her leave of them all and now she was all alone somewhere in a dangerous world away from any kind of help or guidance.  
  
It distressed Serenity that she could not speak to Universe and try again to soothe the fear and doubt that had driven her away and assure her that even though her secret had been revealed not a thing had changed, What she had been before and everything that she'd done did not matter. Her friends were still her friends, she was still herself and she herself still…  
  
Though she had done her best to remain calm for the benefit of the others the Queen just could not keep up the pretence of being completely in control of the situation now that she was alone. The truth was that her feelings about Universe's disappearance were very varied and conflicting. While she was upset about Universe's unexpected departure she was worried about her safety as well as desperate to get her back.  
  
But there was another emotion mixed with her feelings. Serenity was also very angry with Universe for running off in the middle of the night without so much as a word and making her worry so badly about her. Also Queen Serenity felt a deep disappointment for she had given Universe a home and friends and yet the purple-haired girl seemed to have thrown all of it back in her face.  
  
The Queen of the Moon felt cheated.  
  
With a sigh Serenity stood up and rubbed her finger against her forehead…she needed to clear her mind of such thoughts. Right now the only thing that she should be concentrating on was finding Universe. At the moment that was the only thing that mattered for the Queen could not bear the thought of letting that young woman who was so lovely in looks and personality go back to those terrible people the Star Raiders after she had found true friends as well as a place to call home here.  
  
Universe deserved better than that! It had been a mistake that she had grown up among the Star Raiders and Serenity wanted to correct that. Now that she thought about this she realised that this had been her real reason for inviting Rula to come to the Moon Kingdom when they had first met on Min. Rula had great potential that made it impossible for her to ever truly belong with the Star Raiders. The huntress had been raised by them that was for sure but she had never really been one of them because she was just…different from them.  
  
And there were so many things that Rula had kept secret about herself...her singing for instance. Serenity had been amazed and delighted on the night the anniversary night of her coronation when Universe had revealed her beautiful singing voice. After Universe had shown her, her wonderful gift the Queen had insisted that the princess should take singing lessons so that she could not only perfect her already glorious voice but also learn new songs. Universe had seemed anxious for everybody to forget about her singing but Serenity had been so insistent that on the third day after the anniversary the purple-haired girl had given in and accepted the singing lessons that the Queen had arranged for her. As she had sat and listened to Universe trying out several different songs Serenity had given the brown-eyed princess encouraging smiles whenever she'd glanced nervously at her for her approval.   
  
Universe had blushed a lot but she had looked rather pretty as she had clasped her hands together behind her back and sang the words softly but steadily...she had looked so wonderful as she had tried her hardest.   
  
Serenity had noticed that she had seemed extremely reluctant to sing again after the anniversary night as if she has felt almost ashamed of her talent and now that she had the time to think about Universe's upbringing and the attitude she had shown towards life the Queen had come to blame the Star Raiders for it. Queen Serenity realised how scornfully people like them must see feminine things and because she hadn't wanted the people she lived among to look down on her Rula had hidden her singing from them. Because of that she had never had the chance to develop her talent. Queen Serenity felt angry at the Star Raiders for putting Rula through such a life that had prevented her from knowing any true happiness.  
  
Universe's boyish ways were the result of the fact that she had never been among any women during her life as a Star Raider since she had been the groups sole female. Serenity realised that it was quite possible that other women had simply not been a part of Rula's life until she had taken away from the Star Raiders. That was why Universe had flourished in the company of the princesses once they had accepted her for she had finally begun to experience the friendship of other girl's and shown gentleness and warmth instead of aggression and the necessity of being violent so that she'd fit in with the people she was with. Universe had been treated with friendship and she had grown to understand and live in peace and she had loved it.  
  
For a time at least she had been content and truly happy here but now it had proven to be too good to last. Now partly because of Emperor Mu's vindictive spiteful nature and her own fear Universe had fled leaving behind everything that she had found here. Serenity gave another long sigh that echoed with the sadness she was feeling as she once again found herself wondering where Universe could have gone to…back to the Star Raiders?  
  
Oh Universe…why? She thought sadly as she closed her lovely eyes and bowed her head. Please be safe…  
  
For a minute or two she stood there with her head lowered as tears began to trickle beneath her eyelids - and then she opened her fathomless eyes again and though tears rolled down her face they were filled with a deep new graveness as she made a decision. I have to find her, the Queen thought as she rose to her feet still gazing firmly at the sparkling starry heavens.  
  
Universe was not a Star Raider and she had never really belonged with them - the Moon Kingdom was her home now and the Queen wanted her to return just as the princesses did. The thought of Universe's singing being wasted was also preying at her heart, the mere thought of her beautiful singing voice never being heard ever again filled her with a kind of desperation that gave her new determination to find her lost charge.  
  
Whatever happens, Queen Serenity promised herself as she gazed up at the sheer magnificence of the stars, Universe will sing again. I swear that that freedom shall not be stolen from her…  
  
Suddenly a timid voice floated from the doorway and surprised her. "Maj' stee?"  
  
Knowing who was there Serenity lowered her gaze as she turned around to look at her companion on the balcony. Estrella looked up at her forlornly as she stood in the doorway. The look of sadness in the kitten's eyes dismayed Serenity as she knelt before her. "Oh Estrella! Whatever can be wrong?" Serenity asked softly as she stroked the top of the kitten's furry head.  
  
As if she did not know perfectly well what was troubling her…  
  
Estrella whimpered softly as she looked up at her beloved Queen. The kitten had woken up in Charon's bedroom to find herself alone on the bed. Naturally Charon had remembered to leave her door open in case Estrella awoke before she returned and wanted to leave. Estrella had still been upset and since Charon was not there she had immediately come looking for the one person whom she knew would definitely comfort her.  
  
As the kitten remained silent Serenity held her hand out to her meaningfully and in relief Estrella scrambled onto the Queen's lap. There were tears in her eyes as she sat on Serenity's skirt looking up at her and try as she might she just couldn't stop crying…it was as if she was full of tears. Serenity's eyes were full of love as she gazed down at the kitten - Estrella had not been in this world for even a year now but she had known much joy and sadness so far in her short life. She knew that right now Estrella was feeling just the same way as Mercury and herself.  
  
"Maj' stee…where Universe?" Estrella wept as she looked up at her with wide eyes.  
  
"I do not know Estrella…I honestly don't." the Queen replied sadly as she petted the kitten and wondered what to say to her.  
  
Estrella lowered her eyes sadly. "Universe not want to be our friend anymore?" she asked sadly.   
  
Serenity's eyes widened in surprise for a moment and then she laughed gently. "Oh Estrella! Of course Universe is still our friend!" she exclaimed. "And that is not all - I am going to write to Queen Chara and ask her to help us find Universe."  
  
Estrella's eyes lit up as Chara's name was mentioned - during the time she had spent with them over the week that she stayed with them a few months ago Estrella had grown to like Charon's mother very much, almost as much as she loved her own beloved Queen.  
  
As Estrella started to feel hopeful she gazed closely at Serenity's face as she noticed something about it for the first time. "Maj' stee crying!" she exclaimed.  
  
Queen Serenity realised that her sparkling tears were still streaked down her face and she wiped them away with her fingers. "Don't feel sad that Universe is not with us Estrella…she is just feeling upset at the moment. And when she feels better she will come home...and back to us"  
  
I just know that she will… 


	23. Freeborn, Marauders and a Warrior Prince...

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Freeborn, Marauders and a Warrior-Princess  
  
Three months after Princess Universe's disgrace and disappearance – Planet Earth…  
  
The warm rush of wind caused Rula's dreadlocks to sharply whip against her back as she perched atop the ridge that afforded her a superb viewpoint for the vast stretches of countryside that lay spreading out before her gazing eyes, (One now ringed by a thin circle of white face-paint that she'd decided to add for the sake of it a week or two ago.) her long dark-purple cloak streaming wildly to her right.  
  
Behind she could hear the spacecraft that had been her ride here taking off now that its business on Earth was done. Space transport was not quite as advanced as the technology of the others planets in this part of galaxy and this was why she could feel her back being bathed by the mild heat inadvertently generated by the out-dated lift-off system. As she scoured the country below Rula's eyes were alert for any sign of her old comrades the Star Raiders – she'd managed to trace them here after many weeks of searching fruitlessly for them throughout the universe.   
  
Since she'd taken nothing in the way of money after her disgrace in the Moon Kingdom she'd quickly needed to come up with a plan that lay in her ability so that she'd be able to cover all of her travelling expenses…and the solution that she'd come up with had been a extremely simply and obvious one. In order to earn the money that she needed to buy her food and pay for the inter-planetary passage that she needed in order to continue her journey Rula had become…a mercenary. Her career change hadn't been without its initial difficulties however – at first anybody she had approached and offered the services of her spear and skills in the arts of hunting and tracking had reacted by eyeing her cynically, sceptical and reluctant to hire – what they had so tactfully described as – a little girl like herself. In fact the very first man she had approached in hopes of employment and quick and up-front pay had sniggered at her and suggested that she turn around, headed to a beauty-parlour and powdered her nose. Getting into the festive spirit his companions, in the tavern where she'd found him, had joined in the 'fun' and suggested that she go home to her mother and learn to cook and sew…that ass and his boozing companions been the first and LAST fools to openly express their scornful opinion about a female fighter though the memory still made her blood boil. The example that she'd made of them all had spread like wildfire and the next person she'd tried hadn't judged her worth based entirely on her youthfulness and femininity…until she'd served her purpose, collected her fee and left anyway. There'd still been a little trouble in store for the huntress however – some stubborn people had still been confident that they'd be able to take advantage of a 'naïve' girl like her and get her services (As well as certain OTHER things from her...) without paying a penny. As it had turned out however the first man who'd tried to use his skill in the art of conning innocent girlies like herself had ended up paying her twice the amount that he'd originally promised her – this had come about when he'd tried to get out of paying her upon her return from her mission and offered to make all of her trouble worthwhile all the same by proposing to give her the evening of a life-time. But the way she'd been feeling that evening Rula had insisted on turning down his offer to wine and dine her for the sake of what had seemed to her like a much deeper discussion – that of her fee. It had gone very quickly after that and in the end the arrogant man had been begging to give her what he had promised as well as interest just to make sure that she never came near him again.  
  
In order to get at least a clue about where the Star Raiders might be found she'd gone straight to Mars, the planet of war after the night she'd left the Moon Kingdom for it was there that the Warriors-Guild Headquarters were based and where information on all the various groups either officially recognized or at least signed on with the Guild was gathered. However a surprise had lain in store for her. The Intelligence Officer whose office she'd visited had received her welcomingly - and appreciatively - enough when she'd first arrived but as soon as she'd said the words 'Star Raiders' his expression had become deeply grim. He'd asked her sternly whether she was a member of that group and the way he'd asked it had made her tell that no, she was just an old friend who wanted to look them up. It had been true enough and the Officer had grunted and told her that two weeks before her arrival on Mars the Star Raiders had set off for Earth...he'd had no grounds to detain her but Rula had had a strong feeling that he had thought of it...to keep her from finding the Star Raiders. He'd been a good sort...but why had he reacted like that to the very name of her old group? Something stank...but she told herself that she'd have to wait until she tracked them down before she got herself some answers...  
  
Now her search for her old comrades had brought her back to one of the two worlds she would have been blissfully, ecstatically overjoyed never to have set foot on ever again for the rest of her life...Earth.  
  
Rula's face was set in a dark expression as she took the chance to feast her grim eyes on the grassy and wind-swept glade that the generous and good-hearted owner of her ride here had gone out of his way to deposit her in the middle of. Love it or hate it you somehow always found yourself going back to an old haunt…that was what they said. Rula stood up and set off down the side of the windy hill without a trace of humour in her darkened eyes. There was no doubt about the fact that she completely loathed the very name of this planet…as far as she was concerned it was 'Earth' as in 'dirt'.  
  
This was where her mentor had died a year ago, murdered at the hands of a fanatic and where she had lost the one man who she had always looked up to and trusted with her life. Not only that but after Steel-Eye's long life had ended and she'd taken over his role as leader of her group her first choice had to go to the place where all of her troubles had started…  
  
The huntress didn't hate this world but she didn't like it either – but she steeled herself to brave the searing and painful memory of Steel-Eye's last seconds of life. A week ago she'd been told that the Raiders had been seen coming here and so she'd followed in hope of catching up with her old group and hooking back up with them before they left. However as she scanned the horizon for any tell-tale trails of smoke or the far-off sound of drunken carousing she had to admit that this didn't look promising at all. If they were here then she'd be able to hear them partying…  
  
Did I miss them after all? She thought in exasperation as she looked half-heartedly around…and then she stopped abruptly.  
  
In the far distance she could make out the great shadowy outline of a huge building that towered over the sun-setting horizon and plunged much of the area that surrounded it into never-ending shadow…Emperor Mu's fortress.  
  
Covering mind-boggling leagues of land, a grey lump of misery lounged in the middle of the greenery and otherwise thriving life of the country-side – many towers and spires reached up like savage talons made of lifeless stones in an infuriatingly bitterly smug gesture of absolute superiority over all else and domination over them. In the fading light of the day Rula thought that the castle looked rather like a vulture's claw – like a flow of poison hatred began to filter into her dark brown eyes as they narrowed because she knew that somewhere inside that lavish yet mournfully drab structure was the man who had destroyed everything that she'd grown to treasure during the time that she'd lived in the Moon Kingdom.  
  
The malicious ruler of the land on which she now stood would be reclining at this very moment without a single care in the world that he had intimidated into apathy during the twenty years he'd ruled over it while she wandered the cosmos with nowhere to turn to but a life of emptiness and hostility. Rula clenched her teeth and her body trembled as she breathed in fury – she bet that he was looking back and laughing about what he'd done to her that night…everything that she'd lost because of his vindictive desire to pay back Serenity.  
  
The howling urge to bust down the gates and corner him like an animal filled her, the temptation to kill as many of his brutal guards as she could to get to Mu and then throttle the life out of him slowly and painfully, teasing the entire undertaking out for as long as she possibly could was so fierce and so seductive that she was only slightly surprised when she felt her feet moving under their own power in order to take her towards the massive fortress in the distance.  
  
But then her senses snapped back into place and she restrained herself – the fantasy was delicious but she struggled to push it to the back of her mind, knowing that her anger wouldn't change things.  
  
As she turned her eyes away, practically dragged them from the castle she also thought about Queen Serenity. What would she say if she could see her now thinking such ugly thoughts?  
  
That thought was enough to make her think twice and with a sigh she turned and walked on her way. During the time she'd spent on the road over the last few months many of the things that she'd done and many more that she more importantly HADN'T done had been influenced by the thought of the Queen.  
  
Whenever Rula had been offered jobs like extortion, assassination she'd almost been able to see Serenity's horrified and reproachful eyes gazing at her and so no matter how lavish the offer of payment had been she'd always turned the job offer down without hesitation.  
  
The thought of Queen Serenity's disappointment in her for allowing herself to sink so low as to do what those scum wanted was enough to make her mind up.  
  
It was strange…she hadn't realised until recently just how much she cared about Queen Serenity's opinion of her and how little she cared about what the Star Raiders thought. The pride that she had once gone to so much trouble to keep intact was gone and in the place that it had once occupied foremost in her mind were memories – recollections of Princess Mercury.  
  
Her smile happy or sad, the way she had always reminded her to stand up straight and firmly insisted that she talk properly even though she hadn't ever really managed to get the hang of the latter.  
  
The kind-hearted Princess had become so much more to her than a friend and even now that they were apart she was with her…as her conscience.  
  
Rula tried to ignore her pain and confused feelings as she wished that things hadn't ended the way they had and hoped that the people she'd left behind in the Moon Kingdom weren't too worried about her. But even worse she was beginning to regret the decision she had made to leave them all behind and this was bitter for her as an honest yearning to go back cried out in her heart.  
  
As she thought of going back she wavered – apart from being afraid of how the people of the Kingdom would look at her after what had happened she cringed horribly at the thought of meeting Serenity again.  
  
The thought of the woman she had grown to feel such respect and reverence for gazing at her coldly and telling her that since she'd run out on not only her but her friends she should just stay away made her lip tremble and as hard and viciously as she bit down on it until blood rose she just couldn't stop it.  
  
Deep down she knew that Serenity would never be so harsh and unforgiving but the tiny doubt in her mind was still enough to scare her – she couldn't bear to risk being turned away, see disdain in the glorious eyes of the Queen of the Moon.  
  
Sighing miserably Rula resolved to search around until she found somebody she could ask about the Star Raiders – there was nobody else for her to turn to.  
  
Sliding down the remainder of the hillside she wondered what Mercury thought of her for leaving without saying so much as goodbye – it wasn't nice to reflect on. As she brooded a faint sound in the near distance caught her attention.  
  
As the sound of a bunch of twigs being crunched registered with her Rula snapped out of it and grabbing hold of a tree trunk as she slid by it she stopped her descent.  
  
The huntress hung there by one hand completely still and silent as she listened keenly. Was that…someone crying? She thought as she stood totally alert to catch the faint sound again.  
  
There was no more to be heard – in fact the copse that she had slid halfway down to suddenly seemed a lot more quiet than it had been a moment ago. It didn't really make the place any more silent but rather to her mind it made it more apparent…and strange.  
  
Whoever's out there they know I'm here. She thought as she used her grip on the trunk to pull herself slowly back up the slope. Mounting behind the tree she began to climb its trunk to catch a birds-eye view of the copse below before she entered it.  
  
A very distant snapping sound hit her like a raindrop falling on her head in the middle of a blazing summer morning. Hmm…now isn't that interesting? She thought with a cynical smile as she crouched on the branch and turned her head in the direction from which she was sure the telltale sound had come.  
  
Whoever they were the other person in this place frankly sounded like they weren't as good as her at what they were trying to do – namely trying to avoid being noticed.  
  
Like those of a watchful panther her eyes opened in alert at the sight of a hint of colour that didn't belong among the green foliage and brown earth which made up the lay of her surroundings – the unknown person was creeping through a thick patch of bracken and their cautious halting progress which caused the bracken to move as they crawled through and then stop when they paused for breath made it plain that whoever she was tracking was scared.  
  
Rula made her move as swiftly as an eagle swooping down to snatch up her prey before it could even gasp. Unfurling her tensed up muscles the huntress lunged into the air using her perched position on the branch to put momentum into her leap.  
  
Instead of landing on the ground however she caught hold of the branch just below the one she'd been crouching on as she fell past it, swung around once and then let go, dropping behind the patch of bracken on all fours like a cat stalking a mouse.  
  
A high-pitched scream of fright set her ears pounding and despite her world-hardened temperament Rula flinched as all of her nerves were set on end.  
  
Slumped against the bush she had been hiding behind, shocked into sheer fright by the appearance of this fierce-looking girl a dark-haired girl stared frantically at her – her dress was disarranged due to crawling through the rough foliage but though the material was torn in places it still covered her body decently.  
  
"No!" she wailed her eyes wide and filled with wild terror as she thrust her hands outward. "No! Don't hurt me please! I don't have any money I swear!"  
  
Funnily as they girl who she had cornered fell to her knees and hurled her arms around Rula's ankles as she sobbed and begged for her not to hurt her the huntress was more shocked by what had passed through her mind just then than her preys reaction to be captured. Since when did I start caring about 'decency'? she thought in stunned disbelief.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Several miles away from where the huntress had touched down on Earth an evil presence moved swiftly beneath the setting sun – a host of men on horseback thundered over the ground without being challenged by any of the people whose crops were ruined by their mounts. At least most of the riders were men – however one of them rode astride on her horse making her woman-hood clear.  
  
This group of notorious bandits had made their first appearance a few years ago and even though they had apparently come out of nowhere they had swiftly grown to be feared by many of the people who dwelt in this land.  
  
These mysterious and very vicious butchers would resurface every week or so, sweep the countryside around the Imperial castle in a tide of pillaging and destruction striking fear into the hearts of those whose land they rode across and then disappear just as they had appeared.  
  
Curiously enough the Emperor did not seem to have done a lot to take steps against these bandits even though their marauding ways damaged the crops of his people and therefore made it problematic for them to pay their dues to their esteemed ruler…  
  
The rider at the head of the host glanced around the plain that the riders had just reached and cruelly pulling the reins in his hands he bade his horse to stop. "That's far enough!" he called back over his shoulder to his fellow cut-throats. "None of that rabble will follow us this far. Even the most determined of them would think twice about pursuing us over the distance that we've covered."  
  
The man who clearly led the mysterious group of bandits steadied his foot in the saddle of his horse and dropped to the ground. This man was tall and when he had hailed his companions his voice had been surprisingly smooth and cultured for that of a bandit.  
  
The face of the man was covered in a mask of coarse grey cloth but his eyes glimmered out at the world before him through narrowly cut holes in the material. Like those of a serpent his eyes shimmered coldly within the darkness beneath the mask like molten gold but most strikingly they did not seem to reflect the glorious light of the sun as they darted this way and that to make sure that the clearing had everything that he and his host needed to set up camp for the night.  
  
Satisfied that the area was safe enough since there was nobody around here for miles the leader of the bandits reached up and pulled the almost suffocating mask from his head.  
  
As his golden locks of hair unfurled now that they were free from the stuffy confines that had held them in place the man's face was clear to be seen and he had been wise to keep it concealed during that day's pillaging for if any of the people who had fallen foul of his host had realised who he really was then there would have been a world-wide uproar.  
  
Emperor Mu's arrogant face was slightly flushed from the heat of his mask and bore a smirk as he turned to look over at his companions - who were in fact hand-picked members of his own guards disguised as brigands – jumping down from their mounts at his command.  
  
That Mu had many, many dark secrets was well known to the people of Earth suspected by many others throughout the galaxy but this one would have shocked every planet in the galaxy to the core if it had ever been revealed.  
  
It had been half a year after he had first assumed the throne of Earth that Mu had first begun to make his mysterious unexplained sojourns into the countryside outside his castle every few weeks taking with him only twelve of his most trusted guards. The people of the castle had whispered about it ever since it had begun – just what did their master do on these occasional trips out into the realm in which he was so reviled?  
  
However their many speculations and theories, wild as many of them were, had never even come close to touching the truth that would have shocked and astounded every last one of them.  
  
The truth was that Mu's favourite pastime had become disguising himself as a bandit and going out to terrorise his countrymen for the afternoon – to put it plainly whenever he got suitably bored he'd head out to indulge in a spot of preying on his own people.  
  
As the inner and outer Moon Queens of the galaxy both Serenity and Chara grimly knew that the golden-eyed Emperor of Earth was nothing but a black-hearted jackal – his tyrannical rule over his people was entertainment enough but for some reason it just...no longer felt as SATISFYING as it had felt during the first couple of years of his reign.  
  
And that had been when he had come up with the banditry idea – he would personally take a hand in the brutalisation of the peasants living near his castle and he'd also make sure that none of the activities of his host of brigands could be traced back to him by wearing the mask.  
  
To Mu there was nothing at all more thrilling than wreaking a good day's slaughter and mayhem on the people who he ruled and then slipping seamlessly back into his everyday life and leaving those who had been unlucky enough to fall victim to his pastime that particular afternoon to piece back together their shattered lives…until they next time boredom began to creep over him.  
  
What he did to the very people who he governed filled him with glee and also boosted his supply of the drugged and bemused slave-girl's who practically filled the upper levels of his castle – the knowledge of what the rulers of his neighbouring planets and especially the oh-so-beautiful and determined Serenity would think if they knew the truth about what he got up to whenever he felt bored only made him grin.  
  
But this evening Emperor Mu's sardonic face was dark as he stood having only just come away from that days spot of banditry – over the last few months it had become more about business than pleasure.  
  
"Get to work setting those tents up – it's too late for us to go back to the castle." He ordered his host who were waiting for him to speak. "The serf's will be returning from their fields so there's no way we could pass through without them noticing us."  
  
Most of the 'bandits' jumped right to the task that their liege had set them but one of the younger and less experienced men in not only battle but more unfortunately in dealing with his master was concerned enough to venture a reply. "Sire, what about your brother? What if Prince Darien finds us here and challenges us."  
  
Mu snorted derisively. "Forget about him!" he snapped making a dismissive gesture with his black-gloved hand. "Why that wretch couldn't find water if he fell out of a boat! He's probably gotten himself lost in some serfs back garden and is trying to hack his way out through the hedge-row…now get to work!"  
  
Making a mental reminder to have the young upstart who had dared to speak out against his instructions introduced to the world of an Imperial Guard by means of an hour or two in the torture chamber when he and his host returned home under cover of dawn the next day Mu leant against his horse - which stiffened as it felt the close proximity of his master – sneered and settled back for a spot of brooding whilst the men prepared to set up camp for the night.  
  
As he contemplated the village that he and his men had distinguished with their presence earlier that day Mu narrowed his eyes – thoughts of that village had been preying at his mind relentlessly over the past three months. For some reason the people living their had suddenly taken it upon themselves to refuse to continue to pay their tithes any longer and even dared to oppose the men whom he had sent to find out what the meaning of it all was.  
  
No matter how much he had threatened them the people of that one village still defied him and looked like continuing to go on doing so – and as much as he hated to admit it the Emperor found himself at a total loss for how to deal with those upstarts.  
  
Mu knew that the head of the village – a man named Orlando – was respected throughout the continents because of his warrior ancestry and that alone made him nervous about dealing with him. Mu could always crush Orlando and the rest of the villagers like insects but what held him back from going ahead and doing it was that fear that if he raised his hand against them then their example would spread to the rest of his people who were dissatisfied by his rulership…and he had to admit that they were quite a lot.  
  
It was all so frustrating…  
  
But in the meantime using the cover of his bandit host was a good way to attack the village to vent some of his anger while he tried to think of a solution to the problem – but today he and his men had come away from their raid on the village with a little more than any of them had been expecting.  
  
Smiling coldly Mu turned around to inspect his new acquisition – the girl who was slumped unconscious over the back of his horse where she had been since he had carried her away after coming across her in the aftermath of the raid on the village.  
  
Mu's eyes were speculative as he gazed at her sleeping face – what he had seen before taking her had aroused his interest…in fact it had been his main reason for seizing her though it certainly wasn't the only one.  
  
With this one in his hands the Emperor knew that he would finally be able to test the little project that he'd dragged that old fossil Acheton out of his lab to work on ever since his visit to the Moon Kingdom…  
  
The morning after the visit of Emperor Mu and Prince Darien to the Moon Kingdom...  
  
Emperor Mu stamped up the long winding stairway that led to the top of the tower with an impatient growl - this was the precise reason why he never visited Acheton in his lab other than the fact that the old goat was utterly and undeniably mad.  
  
Not that he ever actually went out of his way to acknowledge the existence of the wizened old alchemist under normal circumstances but the thing was that if Acheton's lab had been located anywhere other than high above ground level inside the castle walls then the tyrant's home would have been filled with clouds of numerously coloured smoke and unpleasant odours twenty-four hours a day seven days a week…sometimes Mu had to wonder why it was that he even permitted the old fool to remain in his castle. However a new and far more interesting pursuit would always seize his attention long before he'd made any headway in coming to any kind of logical conclusion on the matter and so the continued presence of the magic-dabbling alchemist who spent so many days in his lab that he didn't even know the time of year remained one of the mysteries of life at the Imperial Castle.  
  
Today however was different…today the tyrant had a reason for visiting Acheton in his secluded tower.  
  
A reason that fascinated him…  
  
"Acheton!" Mu bellowed as he hurled open the arch-shaped iron-bound door with a thunderous kick and stalked down a passageway that led into the straw-lined room from which sure enough drifted a musky odour that morning. "Acheton you disgusting old leper I have something I…"  
  
As he emerged into the lab itself Mu's voice caught in his throat at the sight that met his eyes and petered out as he stared blankly - Acheton was looking as shabby and bedraggled as usual and today his robes were even more blackened and sported several singed holes.  
  
However he was not alone - sitting on a three-legged rickety stool beside his work-bench (The surface of which was quite crowded with stained beakers and sheets of age-yellowed and curly-edged parchment.) was Anna the scullery-maid…while not at all ugly nor even plain this dark-haired young woman had become rather drab in appearance over the course of the three years that she had spent in service at the castle.  
  
"My dear girl I see no reason why you should feel so twitchy!" Acheton exclaimed in his usual befuddled and blustering way. "There is nothing the least bit dangerous, no chance at all or even the remotest risk that any harm might befall a hair on your head in what I ask of you."  
  
"I'm…I'm not sure about this My Lord Acheton." Stammered Anna who would have liked nothing better than to have ran for the door except that she was rooted to her seat as she nervously kept her eyes on the bedraggled old man at all times. "Besides I really ought to be getting back to work…"  
  
Unnoticed by either of them Mu scowled - what was the old alchemist up to?  
  
"My darling girl I really don't think that you appreciate what it is that I am offering you!" Acheton exclaimed. "Why this is not a task…no you should think of this as a golden opportunity! Just one drink of my newest and greatest potion which I have produced as the result of five months of hard work and you will have assisted me in writing a new chapter in the history books of alchemy!"  
  
Anna looked slightly interested as she considered this. "Tell me - what exactly would this potion of yours DO to me Lord Acheton?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Beaming the alchemist clapped his hands together. "Why I am glad that you have asked that my dear!" he declared proudly. "A single sip of my miraculous elixir will make you far more beautiful than you are now!"  
  
That was enough for bedraggled Anna who had grown very self-conscious about her looks over her three years of servitude. "Oh why didn't you say so?!!" she cried her eyes shining with delight.  
  
Before he could answer her the serving wench jumped to her feet, sending the stool over with a crash that shook it to pieces and snatched a bottle of peculiar radiant green liquid from the bench…with a loud POP she uncorked it and eagerly emptied the luminous content down her throat.  
  
A long minute crawled by as Anna waited impatiently for the promised effects and Acheton watched expectantly and with baited breath to witness the ultimate result of all his painstaking concocting and experimentation…  
  
WOOMPH!!!  
  
Acheton coughed ferociously as he impulsively breathed in a great lungful of the white smoke that had suddenly filled his lab - blinking he realised that there was now no sign of Anna in the spot where she'd stood a moment ago…in fact, as he realised with a downward glance, the only clue that she'd ever been in his lab was her empty clothing which now lay limply on the floor. "It works!" shrieked the crazed old man as he flung his arms wide apart and laughed. "A triumph! A veritable triumph! Oh what shall follow now…"  
  
"ACHETON!!!"  
  
Acheton squeaked and whirled around - he cowered as his Emperor loomed through the cloud of sulphuric smoke and stood glowering at him. "My Emperor! Great news…" he began.  
  
"Never mind that now!" Mu snapped as he leaned forward and gripped the blackened and singed old man by the shoulders so that their eyes were level. "It's time for you to earn your keep here you old goat…I want you to start working on something for me."  
  
There was an unsavoury glint in the tyrant's golden eyes as he described the idea that had occurred to him upon waking that morning…  
  
A grin of anticipation on his face Emperor Mu called over to one of his Guards who knowing just what lay in store for the younger Guard instantly dropped what he'd been doing and came over. "Have her sorted out and brought to my tent when she awakens." Mu instructed him in a precise manner – since most of his men knew what he expected of them in circumstances like this he didn't really need to go into details. "Oh and make sure that you're careful with this one – she's a tricky one to hold." He handed the guard a rough bag. "Here – this should keep her in check. Tell me once you've got it on her…then it'll be safe for me to undo the spell."  
  
"At once my liege." The Guard responded as he accepted the bag, eyeing the captive girl very curiously as he thought about the words that his Emperor had used to describe her.  
  
Mu's grin broadened as the Guard gathered his captive into his arms and carried her away to where the Slave-Mistress waited. The thought that was on his mind had come right out of the blue but it had been on his mind ever since it had happened and still made him chuckle…  
  
The pained look on Serenity's face that night…and that foul-mouthed little peasant-girl who'd had such ideas beyond her station.  
  
Mu laughed quietly as he wondered just what had happened to her ladyship 'Princess' Universe…his information-gatherers had brought him the news of her departure from the Moon Kingdom and he'd laughed out loud.  
  
The thought of that mouthy little wench having been humbled and forced to leave her new life of luxury filled him with satisfaction – especially since he knew that Serenity had cared about her so much.  
  
Mu just wished that he could see the 'Princess' again after what he had done but now a slightly bemused look crossed his face as he realised something for the very first time.  
  
It had been a few days after his trip to the Moon Kingdom when his trouble with Orlando had begun…but that couldn't possibly have anything to do with what had happened that night.  
  
Could it…?  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So your name's Jessi…"  
  
"No!"  
  
Rula had been about to go on with the question of just why her newly found companion had dragged her all the way here but as she was interrupted she gave her a puzzled look instead. "It's not?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Rula couldn't work out any reason for the scowl that had appeared on the other girl's face. "But isn't 'Jess' kinda short for J…" she began.  
  
"It's not like I had much choice about it." The dark-haired girl said severely. "I prefer to have people call me Jess for short."   
  
"Not Jessi…?" the huntress persisted, still not understanding the other girl's preference of a nickname rather than her full, given name.  
  
Jess thrust her hands onto her hips and drew herself up to her full height which really wasn't all that impressive since she was no taller than Rula. "I'd like you to call me Jess, Rula." She said huffily.  
  
Rula shrugged. "Okay then…" she submitted carelessly as she flicked her dreadlocks over her shoulder. "…anything you say Jess."  
  
Jess gave a satisfied smile – ever since she and Rula had been thrust together earlier that evening she had clung to the strange off-worlder girl like a limpet. For reasons baffling to the huntress the dark-haired girl had insisted that she come back to her home village with her to meet her Chief.  
  
Right now the two girl's were standing in the Chieftain's hallway which just like the outside of his house was immaculately clean and grand though not glamorous.  
  
Instead there was a strong sense of pride and dignity which Rula could feel all around her as she gazed around – she could practically smell them in her air. They were both familiar to her as things that she'd grown to recognize just as well as a reflection of her own face.  
  
Steel-Eye had taught her to feel pride - dignity had been something that she'd begun to discover and value during her time in the Moon Kingdom…  
  
Rula flinched and shook her head – that part of her life was over and done with now and the best thing that she could do was try to forget about it…and everything that it had given her.  
  
"Ya know I'm sure he's got more important stuff to do than shootin' the breeze with me – I mean he's the head of your village right?" Rula began, she felt really anxious to get back onto the Star Raider's trail before it went cold.  
  
"Yes that's right – I told you that he is." Jess agreed looking at her oddly. "What's your point?"  
  
"My point is that he's probably got more on his mind than passin' the time of day with the likes of some wanderer who just happens to have passed by his town right?" Rula elaborated as she eased herself away from the wall and began to edge stealthily towards the door that led back into the chill of the winter evening. "I should be headin' on my way right now anyway so…"  
  
"Hold it! You're not just anybody Rula!" Jess exclaimed as she looked at the huntress like she was mad. "You're the girl who brought me safely home! And you're just like the rest of us…a warrior!"  
  
Rula blinked – that last comment had hit her like a bolt of lightning out of a cloudless sky. "You're all warriors?" she asked slowly as she processed what she'd just heard.  
  
Jess nodded her head firmly. "Every last inhabitant of my village from the oldest man right down to a newly born infant is a warrior by heritage." She assured the now whimsical-faced huntress proudly.  
  
Rula's expression was peculiar as she stared at the dark-haired girl – the thought that was going through her mind as she compared it with what Jess had just told her was her outburst of wailing when they had first met two hours ago. "You're…the latest member of a long line of warriors?" she pressed in disbelief.  
  
Jess was very, very quiet for just a second and then she replied in a very sheepish voice, "Well…to be honest I'll be able to begin my training as soon as I come of age…but I AM a member of the Freeborn!"  
  
Rula simply stared at her in wonder. "Ohhhh-kaaaaayyy…" she murmured, softly as her eyes sidled to the left as she cautiously thought about what she would say next…and also wondered who the 'Freeborn' were.  
  
As luck would have it however she didn't need to think up anything to fill the void that had just swallowed their conversation whole since a deep and gruff voice hailed them both from the other side of the hallway door where they had both been told to wait outside by the Chieftain's housekeeper.  
  
"You may enter now my children."  
  
Rula raised a thoughtful eyebrow – that voice sounded so grave and yet it echoed with sheer strength of heart that she had not seen many times in her life.  
  
On the road with Steel-Eye and living in the Moon Kingdom with the Princesses.  
  
Rula clenched her teeth as she again felt the pain inside – there she was, doing it again!  
  
Forcing herself to go through more and more unbearable pain by remembering how happy and fulfilled she'd been there…why couldn't her memories just stay buried at the back of her soul where she wouldn't have to think about them?  
  
"That's us!" Jess cried with an excited grin as she clapped Rula on the back and shook the huntress out of her reflections. "C'mon…come and meet my village Chief Orlando!"  
  
Becase that's what they are…memories. Rula thought as her inexplicably bright and vibrant companion opened the door and stood at one side waiting for her to go in first. We don't make them…they're what make us, what shape us into the people we become. Afterwards they always reflect in us and make us remember how we used to be and drive us to wonder how we could have lived if we'd been wiser back then. If we could just take away everything that hurts then we could be whoever we wanted to be…but then they wouldn't be memories at all. As the huntress walked into the living room of Orlando's house she breathed a silent sigh and closed her eyes in sadness and regret. They'd be nothing but bad dreams…   
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile – the Moon Kingdom…  
  
"Mother – may I speak to you?"  
  
Queen Serenity turned around at the sound of her daughter's voice – there was something urgent in the gentle and as calm as always tone of her only child.  
  
Serenity's eyes were as calm as they had been during the many hours she had just spent in the Royal Conference chamber yet as she had walked gracefully out her face had taken on a very troubled expression that had dogged her for many nights.  
  
The Queen of the Moon was feeling her most frustrated and distressed that evening – she had spent the greater part of her day attending a meeting that had been focused upon the distressing situation that had never left her thoughts since it had begun…Universe's disappearance.  
  
None of her ministers had been able to gather any information about where the missing Princess had gone to after her departure that night nor had they even been able to discover whether anybody had seen or spoken with her since then.  
  
Serenity knew very well the reason for this – now that she had chosen to go back to her old life Universe had also taken back her old name and since she would be travelling as Rula it would be natural that not a trace of Princess Universe could be found anywhere.  
  
Serenity had sighed as the door of the conference room had closed behind her – she had never felt so helpless in all her life but she had forgotten about how she herself felt as she had seen the look on her daughter's face.  
  
The Moon Princess had been patiently waiting outside the Conference Room for the last three hours so that she would have a chance to talk with her mother alone – such an opportunity had become rare over the past few months what with her mother being quite busy preparing against the dreaded possibility that war might break out between the Moon Kingdom and the Dark Kingdom as well as her tireless struggle to find Universe.  
  
The combined strain of both efforts had left the Lunarian Queen very tired and with little time to speak to her daughter but now Serenity saw that her daughter was clearly very troubled about something and decided to make time for her. "Of course you may my dear." she exclaimed as she walked over to her prodigal child. "Tell me – what is it that you are thinking about so much?"  
  
The Moon Princess seemed to hesitate but then she overcame it and spoke up. "Mother – do you think that we will ever see her again?" she asked earnestly.  
  
Serenity felt very much taken aback by the directness of her daughter's question but she tried to summon the words that would assure her that Universe would indeed return one day – but instead she found that words just weren't enough to convince her daughter of something that she herself felt dreadfully uncertain about. "Darling…I cannot tell you that it will be alright…I cannot tell you that Universe will come back to us and that if she does then she will be happy again here." Serenity whispered gently as she stroked her daughter's hair. "I just cannot say any of that so simply…but what I can tell is that I have every hope."  
  
"What for precisely?"  
  
"That things will work out for all of us…Universe included." Serenity explained with a smile which though not completely assuring was at least hopeful. "I hope my daughter…and I hope that you can find it within yourself to hope as well."  
  
The Moon Princess was silent as she considered this but now her face was more thoughtful than sombre – she had always looked to her mother whenever she had needed advice and the thing that she was worried about was that Universe had no such person wherever she was.  
  
Universe was alone and the Moon Princess could not think of anything worse than having no friends or family…  
  
"Why don't you go to the others now?" Serenity suggested as she decided that she really needed to be going on her way. "I have much to see to…"  
  
"Mother…" something anxious and even anguished that now rippled all of a sudden in her daughter voice and she turned and looked at her in concern. "I…"  
  
"Yes?" Serenity prompted her, feeling startled by the emotion on her daughter's face. "What is the matter?"  
  
"I promised her that everything would be fine for her…that she would not have a thing to worry about." The Moon Princess blustered. "And now…"  
  
"I know, I know…and you will be able to keep it." Serenity promised and her voice sounded much more assured this time.  
  
"But you said that we can only hope that we will see her again." The Moon Princess replied frowning. "Why do you now say that she will come back?"  
  
Serenity's smile made her tranquil eyes all the more beautiful. "Because there is something else that is very different than hope but even more powerful if you only dare to keep it...something that I have never abandoned." she replied. "And it is strong enough not to need assurance to keep it going…faith."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Orlando the Chieftain of his village-settlement and the latest descendent of a family of warrior-ancestry was a large flaxen-haired man whose name was well known throughout the territory of his people and throughout much of the land around.  
  
Fiercely loyal to his kinsmen and his fellow villagers, dedicated to the honour of the people of his world and utterly merciless to his enemies this great man had guarded the sanctity of his village with his huge Battleaxe and defended the honour of his noble ancestry for many years but this evening his heart was heavy with care and worries.  
  
Orlando's hair was a source of brightness in the darkening light of the late evening and tied behind his head in many thick blonde braids. The face of the village Chieftain was as grave as his heart at that moment though never dark nor even grim for a moment – no matter how great and deep his care was this man never allowed himself to give in to despair and it took just one look at him to drive in the truth to anybody that he was as seasoned a warrior as one could ever have dreamt of finding anywhere in the universe.  
  
The great broad-chested man had seen much action in his life, more battles than anybody else in the village and he had actually left his home to serve in some of the great wars that had arisen during the reign of the previous King – back then during those glorious days Orlando had been proud to play a part in creating the honourable history of his world under the commands of his noble liege to whom he had entrusted his life…but that had been back then.  
  
These days things were far different than they had been during those glorious times and the change was bemoaned by the people of Earth to this very day.  
  
Orlando's grave expression was due to what he was looking at as he stood in front of the main window of his living room – he had a perfect view of the rest of the village but at the moment he wasn't happy about that at all.  
  
The spectacle outside his house was one of devastation and was in fact the very thing that he had recently spent many days and nights preparing against – now that it had arrived his heart weighed heavily because he knew how it would effect the lives of his fellow villagers but instead of reducing him to despair the sight that he gazed at only made him more and more determined not to back down before the enemy that he and his people had pitted themselves against…their own Emperor.  
  
"Do you see how we live…my people and I?" Orlando said to the girl who stood beside him at the window looking out and seeing just what he saw – his voice sounded tired but not at all defeated.  
  
The Chieftain never allowed himself to run out of energy when his people were in need of him.  
  
Rula's eyes were deeply troubled as she stood with her hands on the sill of the glassless window gazing out at the village that Jess had brought her to, her hands on her hips and her body framed by her cloak - she hadn't had a chance to take a look around and taken stock of her new location earlier because of her companion's cheerful commentary while she had walked her to Orlando's house earlier but now that she saw it the appearance of the village struck her.  
  
The acrid smell of lingering smoke had hit her like a swarm of insects and stung her nostrils as well as causing her eyes to water on and off as she had walked silently along with her companion – she'd been too wrapped up in her own thoughts to think about it but now that she looked at the village outside she knew that one thing was for sure.  
  
Something had recently been burning here…something VERY big and when she had inquired about the choking smell Orlando had guided her over to the window and told her to look out…and she had seen just what had been burning.  
  
The charred and blackened corners of the partially and even wholly burnt houses had almost stopped her breath and she had guessed there and then what had happened and why Jess had been hiding out in the forest at sunset.  
  
"So who was it?" Rula asked gingerly.  
  
Orlando's eyes remained on his singed village as he replied, "A group of so-called bandits." the bitterness in his voice was understandable but it still surprised her when she heard it in his up until now grave yet clear voice. "They call themselves The Marauders and first appeared eighteen years ago – a little while after our noble ruler Mu claimed the throne actually."  
  
Rula stared at the Chieftain – something in his voice when he'd said that had startled her. When he'd spoken about the bandits who'd ravaged his village Orlando's voice had sounded savage which even though she'd only known him for half an hour startled her. It was understandable considering what had happened to his village that day but what had struck her had been the sarcasm that had rung gratingly in his voice when he'd mentioned the bandits…  
  
"They're a strange bunch alright." Jess put in – she was standing behind them in the middle of the room. "Every week or two they come out of nowhere and raid a town or two, then they vanish again for months on end. Nobody really knows anything about them, who they really are, where they come from and go back to when they disappear again…"  
  
"Nobody…but us." Orlando said ominously – his voice was even more grating than before as he took up the conversation again. "The most particularly 'strange' thing about the whole thing is that ever since the day we announced that we would no longer pay tithes to Mu the Marauders began to appear more frequently then ever before and for some reason they seem to have dedicated all of their attention towards our village…now wouldn't you say that's odd? I mean why target our village when there are so many others settlements in this area less willing to fight against them than us?"  
  
Rula's eyes had never left him but now they narrowed – she understood. "Emperor Mu…" she spat the name in disgust as she and the Chief walked back into the main area of the room and away from the window and the mournful sight that lay outside. "I'd heard rumours before…but I guess that until now I couldn't believe that anyone would be low enough to do stuff like this to the people he rules."  
  
"Oh that vermin has the capability to do anything no matter how depraved Rula." Orlando rumbled. "But even he realises just how much the rest of the people on this continent respect us – that's why he hasn't sent out his Imperial Guards to smash us openly. Mu knows that if he did then the sympathy that we have from all of the others would turn into anger and since there isn't a single town that he hasn't angered since he took the throne that would be VERY bad for him…it could even lead to an all-out rebellion."  
  
"So instead he's using his group of so-called Bandits to attack you guys…because he wants to prevent a revolution by having someone who's not connected to the Empire get rid of you for him!" Rula shook her head in disgust. "That's just about the lowest…"  
  
"Aye." Orlando nodded his head in agreement as he returned to the seat he'd risen from when the girl's had entered. "And that's why my people and I refuse to tolerate Mu's rule over our planet any longer – we're all determined to fight until we're all dead before we submit to the will of that malicious brutal tyrant! That man disgraces the memory of his father, the King before him and I for one will not be a part of that by pledging my allegiance to him! Before Mu's ascension to the throne we lived with honour and dignity but now he has dragged the pride of our world into the dust…but no longer."  
  
Rula gazed at him – her eyes were filled with respect for the familiar warrior-like determination that blazed like fire in Orlando's gentle and yet strangely fierce eyes – just by hearing him speak she could feel the depth of his dedication to the formidable task that he had set himself…to reclaim the honour and freedom of his people from the tyrant Emperor Mu and undo all of the evil that that man had committed against them all during his reign. "And so you and the others became the Freeborn…a group opposed to the rule of Emperor Mu the tyrant of Earth." she murmured, summing up what he'd just told her.  
  
"You seem pretty bitter yourself whenever you talk about Mu, Rula." Jess commented. "What's your story? I mean have you ever fallen foul of him yourself…?"  
  
"Shush Jessica." Orlando rumbled and as Jess scowled Rula gave the Chief a smile of gratitude – more gratitude than he could realise. "Don't badger her like that."  
  
During the deep silence Rula gazed at the village Chieftain but kept quiet – she couldn't think of a single word because his fiery passion had taken her breath away.  
  
Then Jess walked forward and stood in front of him. "Chief Orlando." The dark-haired soon-to-be-warrioress-in-training spoke up hesitantly – she was nervous about addressing the head of her village - who she obviously had great respect for - but she sounded as if what she wanted to say to him was extremely important. "I have something to tell you…something that can't wait."  
  
Orlando picked up on the seriousness in Jess's stammering just as Rula did. "Well then spit it out girl!" he ordered her.  
  
Jess took a deep breath. "Emilia was captured by the Marauders." She told him, her face distraught.  
  
Orlando's face remained set in the same calm and grave expression but Rula was sure that she caught a pained flickering as it passed briefly through his eyes as he received this news. "I see…" he muttered and then sat in silent for a moment – then he heaved a great sigh and to Rula's eyes he suddenly seemed decades older. "Where did it happen?"  
  
"She was taken when we were both out in the forest." Jess explained. "You remember how you told us to get clear of the village after we got word that the Marauders were on their way here? Well Emilia did her stuff and…"  
  
As she seemed to catch herself the split-second before she said something the dark-haired girl's voice trailed away into silence and her eyes sidled over to glance at Rula who noticed immediately and then returned to the village Chief.  
  
Rula frowned very slightly – she sensed keenly that Jess had only just managed to stop herself from mentioning something that she wasn't supposed to talk about in the presence of an outsider from the village.  
  
Acting like she hadn't noticed that Jess had given her that covert glance the huntress eyed Orlando but the face of the village Chieftain was calm and grave and betrayed nothing at all. Rula was curious about it but decided to let it go – after all who was she, Katarina?  
  
"…well anyway, like I said we were in the forest." Jess went on feeling relieved that Rula didn't seem to have noticed that she had messily managed to cover up whatever she had nearly blurted out just then. "We thought we were safe…but he was there!"  
  
"The leader of the Marauders?" Orlando prompted her and now his eyes darkened as he leaned forward in his chair.  
  
"Yeah." Jess nodded and shivered at the memory of the encounter. "It was…"  
  
"Emperor Mu." Rula guessed and Jess gave a nod of surprise since she hadn't expected an outsider of her village let alone an off-worlder to guess the truth.  
  
Orlando breathed deeply – he was afraid for the captured girl…deeply afraid and not only because he knew just what the tyrant did to girl's who fell into his hands but because of another possibility that might put Emilia into even worse danger if…  
  
"What exactly happened?" he asked resignedly as he feared for the very worst.  
  
"Mu was standing back and watching as his men attacked the village – we bumped into him and he made a weird gesture with his hand." Jess cringed as she remembered how her own eyes had watered at the scent that she had almost inhaled. "It must have been a magic spell or something like that because Emilia passed out in his arms. I managed not to breathe it in but I got some of the scent in my eyes and came over dizzy. I fell into a ditch and when I woke up Mu was gone and he'd taken her with him!"  
  
Orlando caught his breath silently as he put two and two together – though Jess had been careful when she'd described the events leading to Emilia's capture in front of Rula it was obvious that since he'd left Jess where'd she'd lain after passing out Mu had taken Emilia for some other reason than simply gaining a new slave-girl…  
  
Did Mu SEE how they arrived in the forest? Orlando thought dismally. So does he know about Emilia's…gift? God help her if that's the case…  
  
"So…what are we going to do?" Jess asked and her face was expectant as she gazed at her Chief and awaited his word. "How are we going to rescue Emilia from the Marauders?"  
  
Orlando looked at her and sighed deeply – he'd been afraid of this. "Right now Jessica we can't do a thing." He told her regretfully.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Rula noticed the dark-haired girl blanch – but whether it was because the village Chieftain had called her by her full name or because of what he'd just told her she felt at a loss to put her finger on.  
  
"There's no way that we'd be able to find them in the dark now…they aren't stupid enough to light fires out in the open and anyway we need to tend the wounded right now." Orlando continued. "You want that we should carry them with us on our backs while we stumble around in the pitched darkness looking for a group who could be anywhere by now?"  
  
Jess opened and closed her mouth – she knew that he was making sense but then an idea struck her. "Hey I know…RULA!" she exclaimed and pointed triumphantly at the huntress who instinctively jumped back. "She could track the Marauders down, no problem!"  
  
Orlando smiled as Rula cringed – he knew how hopeful the young girl was but he shook his head. "She's just one fighter Jessica – what could she do that any of our trackers couldn't in the dead of night?"  
  
"You don't understand!" Jess exclaimed. "This girl's the most amazing tracker you've ever seen! She found me in the middle of the forest just like that!" the dark-haired girl snapped her fingers emphatically. "Rula can track the Marauders down easily!"  
  
But Orlando wouldn't hear of it. "No." he said firmly and shook his head. "We can't let her put her life in danger on our behalf – Emilia wouldn't want that. This is not Rula's fight Jessica…it's ours. Tomorrow I will gather all of our available trackers and warriors and we will find Mu's men and rescue Emilia if we can. And in the meantime you'll stay in the village Jessica."  
  
"But…" Jess began.  
  
Orlando drew himself up to his full height and gazed sternly at her. "I've spoken as your chief." he rumbled deeply. "You have my orders…now follow them."  
  
Jess stared at him – she was so angry that she was actually lost for words but he gazed stolidly back at her showing no sign whatsoever that he would back down. With a furious look on her face Jess swung away and stormed out of the room…very unceremoniously slamming the door shut behind her as she left.  
  
Orlando groaned inwardly as both he and Rula winced – he knew that he'd have to check on the dark-haired girl before the night was out to make sure that she didn't get any ideas of following the Marauders on her own. "Look, I'm sorry about her…she's just distraught about her friend." he said sheepishly as he turned to face Rula for the first time in a while now. "No doubt you've realised that she's pretty feisty…speaks her mind with no fear of consequences that one!"  
  
Rula smirked and folded her arms comfortably – she felt herself relaxing for the first time in a while as her present surroundings made her feel very much at ease. "That's okay." the huntress assured him as she glanced around the room again. "Mmm…this is a pretty big house Orlando."  
  
Orlando nodded – the living room of his home was indeed very spacious and kept happily warm by the large fire that roared in the fireplace over which the head of what had once a very long time ago been a large wild boar was mounted onto a plaque. Many of the hunting trophies that Orlando had stacked up during his more leisurely and carefree years were mounted along the other wall and Rula had to admire just how many of them there were – Orlando surely was an impressive hunter!  
  
The chair that Orlando was sitting on was high as befitted the head of the village but no matter how long she spent gazing up at him she never felt as if he was really looking down at her from his lofty perch – Orlando just wasn't that kind of man.  
  
"Yes – this is my family home." Orlando told his guest with a proud smile on his hairy face. "My family has lived here many generations before me."  
  
Rula's keen eyes were fixed on him. "It seems a little too big…for just you." She pointed out meaningfully.  
  
It was true – no matter how homely it was she could feel an emptiness in the air all round her in the warm living room. Orlando didn't say anything at all – the great man just sat gazing at her and for a moment she thought that she'd put her foot in it but then he sighed – a sigh of sad agreement.  
  
"You're only too right my dear." The Chieftain replied as his shoulders sagged regretfully for the first time since Rula had met him. "My wife died only three years ago of a pestilence that struck our village during a spot of trouble we were having. You see a serious blight had stricken our area and so our village was short of crops that season. Because of Mu's taxes I couldn't afford to pay for a highly enough skilled doctor to treat her."  
  
The Chieftain fell silent for a moment and his eyes grew more and more sombre as he remembered the last days of his wife's life – the memories were hurting but he decided to finish his story since he'd begun. "And it was while I was away searching for the knowledge of herbs and natural healing that could have saved her life that she passed away. I didn't find out until I returned a week later having mastered the arts that would have saved her if she'd only lived for a little longer…of if I'd been quicker. My wife had been carrying my child when she passed away."  
  
Rula stared at him and the silence that fell over the room now was awful – her eyes had softened a great deal as she had listened to the story of his suffering and ordeals that had in the end been in vain.  
  
In a way the suffering was his alone – his wife had died it was true but at least she was now at peace while Orlando had to live without her for the rest of his life.  
  
Rula felt so sad for the man who she knew was so strong and yet held so much pain inside him. Just like I do knowing that I can never make peace with Vaura… she thought sadly as she wished that she could say something to console Orlando but knew that there just weren't words that could do this.  
  
"Was that the day you decided to oppose Mu's rule?" the huntress asked with an unaccustomed gentleness in her voice. "Because if it hadn't been for him then you'd have had the money to save her?"  
  
Orlando rose to his feet – it was a beautiful movement and his eyes were serious now as he gazed closely, intently at her. "No…I made that decision three months ago Rula." he rumbled.  
  
Rula gave him a puzzled frown. "Three months ago…?" she asked curiously. "Why? What happened then?"  
  
Orlando gazed seriously at her for a long while and then… "We were inspired by the story of Princess Universe."  
  
As Rula stared at him her face became a picture of sheer blank astonishment. No way… Her world seemed to have exploded all around her.  
  
"Princess…Universe?" Rula stammered weakly, her voice vague as her shocked mind casually pondered what she'd just heard.  
  
Orlando nodded his head gravely – his eyes never strayed from the girl whose face wore an utterly stunned expression. "Aye." He replied firmly. "It shook me out of my depression when I heard about it after Mu's visit to the Moon Kingdom. Just think about it Rula! A fighter, a warrior just like us…a Princess!"  
  
Rula didn't have a lot of trouble imagining that concept. No way… she thought again as she stood dazed.  
  
"It surprised me but at the same time it opened my eyes." Orlando continued in his deep rumbling voice. "If a warrior can become a Princess then what it so lowly about my people? Why were we bowing down to Mu's tyranny when we all knew that it wasn't going to get any better Rula? It was on that day that my people and I decided that it was all over – we'd take back everything that he'd taken from us since he became ruler. Take back our pride and dignity and the freedom to give our children and loved ones the happy lives that they deserve. Rula…to us the truth about Princess Universe was like a sign from above, showing us that we all have the right to decide how we want no live."  
  
Rula stared numbly at him. No way…  
  
"And so we fight on through whatever that tyrant heaps in front of us day after day." Orlando concluded folding his great arms. "And we won't stop until we're rid of the evil that his rule has brought into all of our lives. Princess Universe was once just like us but more importantly than that she was also a member of a group that was once led by a friend of man. A man I fought alongside during one of the wars of Earth…a man called Steel-Eye."  
  
Rula blinked – everything that the Chieftain had just told her had struck her so hard that she still hadn't managed to process a single thought of her own about it all but at the mention of her old mentors name she was jolted from her shock. "Steel-Eye?" she asked in surprise and then hastily covered, "I heard about him…you knew him?"  
  
"Indeed – if there was ever a warrior with greater skills and a purer heart then I never heard of him." Orlando said flatly. "Those he trained and travelled with were once the best kind – honourable and true…" he smiled and then added, "If a little rowdy." then his face darkened. "My heart was saddened when I saw what they've been reduced to since Steel-Eye's death. I couldn't believe just how low they'd slunk when I saw them a week ago."  
  
Rula gave a start and she looked sharply at him. Hey what…? she thought, not liking the sound of what she'd just heard at all…  
  
Orlando gazed at her for a while longer and then he decided that his guest was sure to be exhausted after her arrival on Earth and the events of her day. "The evening passed a while ago my dear…now it's night." he remarked and now his manner was brisk. "You looked tired Rula – I've got to see to the restoration of the village and make plans for the search party tomorrow morning but you really should take the chance to get some rest."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to lend me a hand in finding the Marauders who took that girl?" Rula inquired. "You know I could always…"  
  
"No." Orlando's response came even before she'd breathed half of her offer of help and was sternly firm. "It's generous of you to offer, I appreciate it, I really do but no. You've done enough for my village by bringing Jessica back and I insist that you do no more Rula. You are after all a guest of our village."  
  
Rula shrugged. "Whatever." she replied offhandedly as she decided that the Chieftain had everything under control and didn't need her help at all.  
  
Orlando gazed intently at the huntress and his forbidding face relaxed into a grave smile. "But I insist on saying one thing Rula – that you're a true warrior and I am honoured to have you in my home. Please stay here for the night – it's the least that I can do for you after your favour to my people and I. And if you wish then you are more than welcome to remain here for as long as you wish – not as a guest but as one of us…a fellow fighter and one of our kin. Well anyway, goodbye for now Rula – as you can guess I've got things to take care of."  
  
Rula watched in subdued silence as Orlando turned and walked out of the living room leaving her alone to think about everything that she had been told.  
  
Her face was awash with confusion and disbelief as she realised just what she symbolized to the people of this village and then to her own surprise she heard her voice whispering the thought that filled her mind.  
  
"No way…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A short while later…  
  
"No WAY…" Rula muttered what very well might have been the millionth time since her meeting with Orlando two hours ago.  
  
Actually she hadn't bothered to count the number of times that she'd repeated those two words over and over again because her head was spinning just to much for her to concentrate on anything other than what she'd been told but no matter how emphatically she'd said it she couldn't forget what she had heard from the village Chieftain.  
  
Disbelief held her face in a numb mask even now after the last few hours that had crawled by since she's talked with Orlando – his declaration of the reason that he and his fellow villagers had decided to risk their lives by opposing Emperor Mu still had her reeling and was as strong as it had been when it had first hit her.  
  
Rula just couldn't believe what she'd been told – for her it was too mind-boggling, too incredible to accept. It just can't be true… the huntress thought as she turned her eyes towards her view of the surrounding countryside all around the village and sighed. How could somebody like Orlando have chosen to put his entire town in danger by rebelling against his Emperor…because of me? Rula shook her head slowly from side to side in disbelief but she still couldn't begin to clear her thoughts of what Orlando had said no matter how stunning and impossible to accept it was for her. How can he…? I'm nothing special…no wonderful example of how life should be. She thought bleakly. I'm just some girl who took the easy way out by turning tail and running because she wasn't brave enough to face the heat…  
  
The huntress was lying comfortably enough on her back in the long and cool grass that grew in a wide-open patch in the middle of the village-square. To this girl who had spent many nights of her life sleeping rough this well cultivated earth was smooth and perfectly comfortable to lie on while she spent a little time alone with her thoughts – since she felt safe enough for the first time in a while she'd left her spear back in the Chieftain's house. The huntress had enjoyed basking in the warmth of Orlando's fireplace but after hearing what she had she just wasn't in the mood to remain in Orlando's house all night – the walls of the wide living room had seemed like they were closing around her and so she'd come out into the thoughtful silence of the cool night to think everything over.  
  
Rula's hands were folded over her stomach as she gazed up at the sky, which was filled with stars that night. It was strange…she'd never thought about it before now she realised that at this moment the same stars were shining in the sky above the Moon Kingdom and just about every world in this galaxy. Until now she'd pretty much just taken them for granted but as she lay on the ground with her face turned upward she felt grateful for their presence over her – she could close her eyes and imagine that she was still in the Moon Kingdom and surrounded by true friends and that the night she'd lost everything had been nothing but a bad dream.  
  
The huntress could easily have done it but she didn't. It would have hurt more than she could have borne when she'd eventually had to open her eyes again and face the fact that she was alone.  
  
Truly all alone…  
  
Still…that Orlando sure was a strange one.  
  
A man with his own fierce love for the art of fighting and yet had long held back from resorting to using it for the sake of his people…and recently he'd decided that he and his village had taken more than they could stand and declared independence.  
  
Rula just couldn't figure the guy out at all. It felt to her that the head of the village was a lot like Steel-Eye but at the same time he shared a lot of things in common with Queen Serenity.  
  
It seemed like his pride in the ways of a warrior and dedication to doing the best that he could for his people made him like a combination of the two main authority figures in her life – no wonder she felt so relaxed and comfortable around him.  
  
Also he'd not only accepted her for who she was and been glad of WHAT she was and so Rula felt an especial warmth to the Chieftain and she also felt that she shared something special with him because he'd known and fought by the side of Steel-Eye.  
  
The huntress wished that she could talk to him about the old traveller and find out just what Orlando had known about him but knowing that it would be a bad idea she held back on the desire – Rula knew that if she mentioned having been a Star raider then it would be easy for Orlando to put two and two together and figure out just who she was and since she felt relaxed and without anything to worry about right now that was the last thing she wanted.  
  
Not only did she want to forget about the life that she'd lost forever but another thing now ate away at her – if Orlando ever realised that she was the Princess Universe who had inspired him to risk going against the tyrant then what would he do?  
  
Rula cringed as she imagined how Orlando would surely look at her if he discovered that his inspiration was really nothing more than some girl who'd ran away instead of facing up to her problems – but even worse than this thought was the doubt that nagged away at her.  
  
Would Orlando still have the spirit that he'd rediscovered after hearing about her if he found out the truth about her? Or would he lose it and…?  
  
Rula didn't want that. Maybe deep down she was too weak, too much of a coward to face her fears but the last thing she wanted for was for the people of this village to lose heart after they'd found the courage they needed to stand up against Mu.  
  
And as she lay looking up at the shining stars that she'd never truly appreciated until tonight Rula made a decision – that no matter what happened none of the villagers would ever find out who she really was…especially not Orlando. To him and his people she'd always be Rula, a young huntress who'd become no more than a wandering rogue warrior…and they'd never know about her beyond that.  
  
If it gives them courage…then I can stand it. She decided firmly as she made up her mind.  
  
Now that she'd settled that in her mind another question presented itself to her – the thought of taking the Chief up on his suggestion that she stay here for good. The prospect of joining the Freeborn and being appreciated for her warrior skills and surrounded by brothers and sisters appealed to her strongly – and this place was somewhere she could fit in. After all…it would make a change from travelling all the time.  
  
In the relaxed calm of the night she seriously thought about it for a while…and then she shook herself and frowned. Get real Rula! she thought derisively. I can't do it…it just doesn't feel like it's time for me to settle down yet.  
  
The huntress could feel it in her bones…  
  
Rula sighed. What was this that she was feeling? Right she felt full of energy and ready and raring to go…it was just that there was absolutely nothing to be done right now.  
  
The huntress suddenly remembered that girl who'd been captured by the Marauders – she'd offered to help rescue her but Orlando had turned her down, refusing to even hear of her putting herself in danger for him and his people.  
  
But still…  
  
Why do I get the feeling that the time for action's now? Rula thought as a frown crossed her face and this time stayed there. The feeling that it's time for me to stop thinking about this so much, stop feeling sorry for myself and do something?  
  
Suddenly a shadow obliterated her view of the stars as it slid over her lying body and a light step approached her. "So this is where you've been!" exclaimed the girl whose shadow now covered her. "I've been looking for you everywhere since I heard that you'd come out of Orlando's place!"  
  
Okay…personal thought time's over. Rula thought with a sigh as she pushed herself back to her feet to stand face to face with Jess who'd managed to track her down at last.  
  
To her surprise however Jess didn't instantly launch into whatever must have been on her mind as soon as she was back on her feet – instead the girl seemed unusually focused as opposed to the usual cheeriness that Rula had quickly gotten used to that afternoon.  
  
Something was on the dark-haired girl's mind as she stared at the dread-locked huntress with a peculiar look on her face. "What are you doing out here?" Jess curiously asked after a moment or two.  
  
Rula gave a snort. "Getting a tan." she replied sarcastically. "What does it look like?"  
  
"Oh…of course." Jess answered in a slightly uncertain voice. "Why aren't you inside? It's the middle of the night!"  
  
Rula shrugged irritably. "I notice that you haven't turned in yet." she remarked.  
  
Jess looked flustered – this was getting more and more strange as far as Rula was concerned. "Well…would you come to the inn with me?" she unexpectedly asked as she leaned closer to the huntress – now her tone was extremely business-like and the conspiratorial gleam in her eyes worried Rula not deeply but in a nagging way.  
  
"I can't stay indoors right now – I'd lose my marbles." Rula declined in an attempt to give the dark-haired girl a gentle brush-off.  
  
"But we've got a lot to go over before we start out."  
  
The frown on Rula's face deepened as she stared at her. "Like what?" she asked cautiously as she wondered what was lying in wait around the next bend of this conversation. "And WHERE to?"  
  
Jess looked surprised like she hadn't expected the huntress to need to ask about what she meant. "Well what and where do you think I'm talking about?" she exclaimed. "About our plans to head out and rescue Emilia from the Marauders by ourselves!"  
  
Rula nodded her head steadily and there was a mild and understanding smile on her face as she put on a pleasant expression. "Mmm…" she murmured quietly as she took in what the dark-haired girl had just announced. "Mmm-mmm! Have you really thought this through?" she asked in her best 'dealing with overly enthusiastic girl's' voice which she'd refined during her friendships with Katarina and Venus.  
  
"What's there for me to think about? If Orlando doesn't care enough about one of our own to…"  
  
Rula's carefully maintained smile slipped into a dark scowl in an instant. "That's your Chief you're talkin' about Jess." She curtly interrupted the dark-haired girl's flow. "And he's just trying to do his best for his people…including you!"  
  
Jess stared at the huntress in surprise – she hadn't thought that Rula might not agree with her for one second and now that she didn't the dark-haired girl felt as if the wind had been taken completely out of her sails. "Well…what about Emilia?" she retorted waspishly. "When did he think about her? She's alone with those butchers and he wants to wait 'til morning to go after her!"  
  
Rula's scowl deepened – she hated having to deal with stubborn girl's and from time to time she'd wondered if it was some kind of ironic punishment for being one herself. "Stay in the village Jess." She coldly advised the dark-haired girl as she folded her arms over her chest. "You're way outta you league as far as takin' on the Marauders goes…they'd eat you alive, swallow you whole and use your bones as tooth-picks before you could even blink. Forget it."  
  
Jess huffed angrily – she hated it when people acted like she couldn't fight or take care of herself. "EXCUSE me Missy but I happen to be from a long line of warriors!" she exclaimed heatedly.  
  
"That doesn't add up to a helluva lot considering you've got zero experience!" Rula snapped. "Those guys are fully trained…you'd only get yourself killed!"  
  
Jess's face wavered. "That's why I have to do this." She murmured. "None of the others ever let me come with them whenever they go out in hunting parties…they say that I'm not old enough to begin training so I'd only get in the way. I have to learn how to do this Rula!"  
  
Rula just couldn't listen to a second more of this. "Oh for chrissake…would you just listen to yourself?!!" she exploded. "So you want to go, find the Marauders and rescue your friend all by yourself huh? How?"  
  
"But I wouldn't be alone if you came with me!" Jess stammered clearly shaken by Rula's outburst.  
  
"Forget it Jess." Rula replied sternly as she shook her head. "You wouldn't do any better with me holding your hand believe me…I'm a very bad teacher. You stick with Orlando and follow his commands because they're really all for your own good."  
  
Jess was speechless as she stared at the adamant huntress – she hadn't be prepared for just flat opposition and suddenly her temper flared up. "Why didn't you back me up when I tried to get Orlando to go after them?" she demanded angrily. "He'd have listened to you because you're a warrior! If you'd just stuck up for me then…"  
  
Rula took a deep long breath but it did little to improve her own temper which had been slowly rising throughout the course of this whole conversation – she was feeling utterly sick of this and even worse her head was beginning to ache.  
  
All she wanted was to have one night without having to worry about other people's problems…  
  
"Jess listen to me." She said and suddenly her voice was an angry hiss. "I don't want any trouble. I'm a vagabond, a wanderer. I just wanna be left alone…do you understand?"  
  
"What's there to understand?" Jess shot back so angry that she wasn't stopping to think about what she was saying so recklessly. "That you don't care about anybody but yourself?"  
  
"No!" Rula growled as she shook her head, trying to ignore the growing throbbing. "That's not…"  
  
"You don't care about us!" Jess went on belligerently. "Or maybe it's not that! Maybe you're just scared! Maybe you're really nothing but a coward…"  
  
Rula's eyebrows furrowed into very dangerous lines – all of a sudden the air seemed to have becoming scorching as she breathed it in. "You know…it sounded suspiciously like you just called me a coward Jess." Rula's voice was startling mild and almost soothing considering the mindless rage that had filled her eyes – and then she allowed her vocal chords to unwind. "Why you green, wet-eared, inexperienced…NOVICE!!!"  
  
Jess's hair was blown back behind her head as the huntress bellowed at her and as she instinctively backed away from Rula's onslaught she looked down at it she noticed that it had ended up folded over her shoulder like a lady's scarf.  
  
Rula was out of her mind with rage and now her head pounded in a way that had nothing to do with her headache. "The hell you know JESSICA!" she spat baring her teeth like a tiger. "Maybe I'm a failure with nowhere to go but I'll be DAMNED before I let anyone get away with calling me a coward! I've faced people and things that are all so terrifying that you'd jump in the river and drown yourself if I described even a few of them to you – hell some even scared me but that rat Mu sure as hell wasn't one of them!"  
  
Jess was trembling from head to toe like a rabbit but she realised what the huntress had snarled. "You…you mean that you've met Mu before?" was as far as she got before Rula launched back into her barrage of anger.  
  
"Okay Jess…you've got yourself a champion!" the huntress snarled as she drew herself up to her full height which was quite impressive. "I'll go after that greasy weasel and give him the biggest shock of his life! Then I'll bring your buddy back here and shake her in your face just to show you what a ROOKIE you are! We'll see who's a coward!"  
  
Her eyes blazing with deadly, focused intent Rula turned smartly away and marched grimly away from the village square and towards the gateway leading out of the village. Leaving a shocked silence and even more deeply shocked Jess behind her Rula passed through the gateway, out of the safety of the village and into the dangers of a hostile countryside.  
  
Jess was speechless as she blinked after the disappeared and enraged huntress in sheer dismay – she'd been too stunned to try and stop her or even call out for somebody else to do so and now anything that she might have been able to say was too little, too late. And now that she was left alone the dark-haired girl's conscience began to prick her – she couldn't believe the way she'd just treated Rula, the nasty things that she'd said to the girl who'd brought her safely home. Jess wished that she could take it all back but now it was too late and she only felt worse for knowing that because of her quick temper Rula would soon be in danger…  
  
"Whoops…" Jess muttered softly – her face wore an expression of complete and utter dismay as she stared at the gateway that Rula had just strode through and into the dangers of the night. 


	24. Going Solo

Chapter Twenty-Three  
Going Solo

The Moon Kingdom…

"This is just terrible." The Moon Princess murmured sadly. "I cannot bear to see everybody so distraught…why did she leave us Mars?"

Mars remained silent and Jupiter who was also sitting in the courtyard with the two of them gave a grunt but no other response – the brown-haired Princess had a strong opinion of her own on what the Moon Princess wished that she knew but she decided to keep it to herself for now.

"Not even a letter so that nobody would worry." The Moon Princess went on not realising that having been raised differently than she had been Universe had never learned how to read. "I hope that she comes back soon…everybody has been so upset that I cannot bear it."

As she heard this Jupiter glanced at the distressed Lunarian girl. "They'll get over it." she casually remarked as she demurely tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

The Moon Princess looked at her in startled surprise. "Excuse me?"

Jupiter just shrugged indifferently. "I doubt that everybody's going to stay upset for long." she replied airily. "As soon as all the fuss about Universe being gone dies down and everybody has time to think about it I'd be willing to bet that they'll wonder why they wanted her back…and why they wanted her here in the first place."

"JUPITER!" the Moon Princess was appalled by the brown-haired girl's harshness towards their absent friend. "That is a horrible thing to say!"

"That's right." Mars interrupted surprising both of the other two. "How can you say such a thing Jupiter?"

"Pretty easily!" Jupiter stolidly retorted as she folded her arms as they challenged her disliking for the disappeared girl. "Anyway…what're YOU talking about Mars? You didn't like her either!"

Mars opened and closed her mouth in silence as she blushed.

"I'm just saying what I think is right…" Jupiter went on.

"Then you don't know a thing Jupiter." a cold and angry voice called out to her.

Startled by the low voice the three Princesses turned around to see Mercury standing alone in the archway that opened into the courtyard – the blue-eyed girl was staring at Jupiter but even though the anger in her face was as great as it had been on the morning that Universe had left the Moon Kingdom it was now all the more terrible because it was calm and focused.

Mercury had arrived in the courtyard just in time to hear what Jupiter had said about her missing friend and now she felt an overpowering urge to say what she truly felt.

"What's gotten into you?" Jupiter snapped but she was taken aback by the angry look on the face of the smaller girl – but after all what had she done but speak her mindd? Jupiter squared herself stubbornly – why should she back down?

Mercury didn't so much as flinch as she saw the scowl on Jupiter's face for there was enough anger in her own heart to counter that of the brown-haired girl. As the Mercurian glared at Jupiter she remembered every single time that she had treated her best friend badly ever since she had come into their lives and suddenly she just couldn't stay silent anymore. Every mean and spiteful word that had passed Jupiter's lips, every cold and unwelcoming stare that she'd given Universe now passed through Mercury's mind and her heart beat with anger – she hadn't spoken to Jupiter ever since she had screamed at her months ago and until a moment ago she'd thought that her reluctance to say anything had been because she felt guilty…but now she realised that this was just not true at all.

Mercury understood that she had felt angry with Jupiter on that morning because she truly DID blame her for the way things had gone with Universe…and though for her anger was rare it overwhelmed her now that it came. Forgetting all about Jupiter's superior build or just plain not caring about it anymore she walked right up to the brown-haired girl and stood before her staring up with cold eyes at the person who had treated her best friend so cruelly.

Mars and the Moon Princess were both in unbearable suspense as they watched breathlessly as Mercury confronted Jupiter – this was a side of the blue-haired Princess that neither of them had witnessed before. They'd glimpsed it the morning that she had realised that her friend was gone from her life but now it was revealed to them in its fullness and it shocked them.

"What's the matter with me?" Mercury whispered, her voice low and fierce as her eyes sparkled with anger. "I don't think that I am the one with a problem Jupiter…in fact I would say that that person is yourself!"

"You're not acting like yourself." Jupiter growled as she stared at her in angry astonishment.

"Aren't I?" Mercury replied coldly. "Then who are you talking to right now Jupiter? Who would you say I am acting like?"

Jupiter stared at the blue-haired girl and she realised as she saw the sight of the cold anger that was etched into the Mercurian's gentle features that there was only one person that she could be compared to. "Universe." She replied grimly her lips curling in disgust. "Looks like I was right about her – she was a bad influence on you Mercury. Well maybe now she's gone you'll get back to normal!"

"You mean the little mouse who was scared of her own shadow and let you push her around before she met Universe?" Mercury's voice was biting as she stared at the brown-haired girl in scorn – her anger was rising and she could feel it. "Well since nobody seems very eager to do so I shall tell you the truth about how I feel Jupiter – I told you before that you were to blame for her leaving and now I want to tell you…that you are."

Jupiter blinked – she hadn't expected this at all. "What?" she snapped.

"Don't you understand?" Mercury shook her head scornfully. "Then I'll explain – you didn't make Universe leave her home yourself Jupiter but it was still because of you that she left…if you had not treated her as you did then she would have felt that she could trust us to accept her even though others might have turned their backs on her. But because of you she felt that we didn't care about her, that we would not stand by her and that was because of the way you were always so nasty to her! And shall I tell you the REASON that you have always hated Universe?"

Jupiter was silent – she was drawn by Mercury's voice now, not simply because she was too stunned by her behaviour to cut her off but the fact that she herself had never really understood her behaviour towards Universe and now that somebody was explaining it to her she could not deny the truth.

"Oh whatever!" Jupiter snapped. "THIS should be insightful!"

Ignoring the derisiveness of Jupiter's voice Mercury explained just what she thought of the brown-haired Princess. "Your reason for being so horrible to Universe is very simple Jupiter…you are jealous of her."

Jupiter took a step back as if she'd been slapped and gawped wide-eyed as the smaller girl. "WHAT!" she yelled.

Mercury's face was adamant as she stared coldly at the only other person apart from Emperor Mu who she saw as responsible for the loss of her best friend. "You always have been Jupiter." she said deliberately. "Universe is strong…she's the strongest person I've ever known and she is far stronger and braver than you. And that is why you hate her – because you know it already though you have never admitted it to yourself. When she came here there was nothing left for you to do but try to tear her down! And that is the truth Jupiter! That you know that you will never be as strong as Universe!"

Jupiter gritted her teeth – her face was scarlet because despite her towering rage at what Mercury had said to her she had realised at once that the blue-haired Princess was right. She had treated Universe badly because she wished that she could be the warrior that she was – the only girl who had ever stood up to her and refused to back down.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Jupiter shouted furiously. "Don't take it out on me that you precious friend's gone Mercury! Just shut up!"

"Well…at least I can say that I have never spent every day taking my feelings of insecurity out on somebody else Jupiter." Mercury said with a cool smile.

"Shut up!" Jupiter roared and impulsively clenched her fists. "Shut up or…"

"Or you'll knock me down?" Mercury interrupted without a trace of fear but much scorn in her voice. "Well why not go on and do it Jupiter? You can do it to me…but you could never have done it to Universe. And you know that because she proved it to you. You know that you deserved the hit that she gave you that day on the balcony Jupiter…and so do I."

Jupiter stared at her and slowly her anger died away as she felt stung by Mercury's cutting words. She felt more hurt by what Mercury had said to her than she had ever felt by anybody in her life yet she couldn't find it in herself to be angry with her because in her heart she now realised that the blue-haired girl was right and that she had no right to feel hurt after what she had done to Universe – and now as she realised to Mercury as well.

Unable to see the angry accusation in her eyes for even a second longer Jupiter silently turned away from Mercury – Mercury watched as she walked away and the fierceness began to die away from her eyes and all of the sudden the satisfaction that she had felt by clearing the air between Jupiter and herself no longer felt so satisfying. Now she had not only lost Universe but she had also estranged another of her friends…

"Mercury!" the Moon Princess exclaimed in alarm as she saw her friend's lips trembling and moved to embrace and try to comfort her.

Mercury did not give her the chance – as she heard he Moon Princess's voice gave a strangled sob and ran. Mars and the Moon Princess watched in helpless silence as she stumbled her way out of the courtyard and then they looked at each other sadly. They both felt Mercury's pain and wished that they could comfort her but they knew that nothing either of them could do would put things right…the only thing that could do that was the return of Universe.

"I hope that she comes back soon." the Moon Princess said voicing what both she and the raven-haired girl were both thinking.

Mars nodded her head slowly and thoughtfully – even having to share her best friend with somebody else suddenly didn't seem as bad as the turn that things had taken between all of her friends since the missing Princess had gone. "I wonder where she could be…?" she murmured, her dark eyes distant as she pondered just that.

The scarlet canvas of the tents that had been struck up in the clearing billowed slightly in the cold night wind but the light material was anchored steadily to the ground by the sturdy ropes that had been slid through the holes in each corner of the canvas sheets. The Marauders had driven stakes into the ground and knotted the ropes tightly around them so that their shelters would remain anchored as they slept.

In the orange glow of the fire that the masquerading Guards had set blazing hungrily away in the middle of the campsite the tents seemed to have been soaked in blood as their delicate material shimmered in the crackled light as they swayed in the wind.

Although this fairly large clearing in the middle of a copse was an out of the way place for any passing entourage especially since bed and board would have been easily available at any of the towns nearby anybody who might have walked by and noticed would have decided to steer clear – after all nobody would have supposed that the tents were occupied by nobody more unusual than a band of honest travellers who wouldn't have appreciated being disturbed at this time of night.

So why didn't I just steer clear of this whole damn thing? Rula thought as she gazed at the tents a little way ahead and thought about what she was doing right now.

Lying flat on her stomach between a pair of tree trunks she allowed herself a shiver – she wasn't the least bit scared of the people she had brought herself within spitting range of but now that her anger had died down and the flush had died from her face she was beginning to feel the chilliness of the air for the first time since she'd stormed out of the village about three hours ago.

The huntress furtively eyed the campsite that she'd managed to locate after what had felt like endless time of searching throughout the darkened countryside – she had to admit to herself that she'd never have found the place if she hadn't noticed the faint glow of the flickering fire in the distance. If she hadn't been so sharp-eyed then she'd probably have walked right by the hill that had hidden the tents from her view and never been any the wiser.

Rula couldn't help admitting this to herself but given the choice she'd have sooner thrown herself into a lake before she'd confessed it to anybody else. Her pride couldn't let her admit that she had weaknesses and did make mistakes just like everybody else. She'd always been like that…actually she couldn't imagine herself not being like it.

I've always risen to people's challenges and done everything that they've laughed and said that I was too weak to do. I've striven to be this strong, this good at what I do because I'm too proud to let the doubters be right about me. Come to think of it…it's because of my pride that I'm even here right now. The huntress mused as she lay without moving a muscle – her eyes moved slowly from left to right in the dark to make sure that no Guards were patrolling the encampment. If that annoying rookie hadn't called me a coward then I'd still be back at the village. After she said that there was no way that I was gonna lie back and let Orlando take care of this…the only reason that I'm here is to prove that somebody I hardly even know doesn't know what the hell she's talking about. It's not like I know the girl who's being held by the Marauders…hell I feel for her but if Jess hadn't said all that stuff to me then I would've left it to the Freeborn. But then she went and made it personal…pesky little thing pride.

But the thought that stayed with her after this realisation had come and gone was the one that struck her the most. Does this girl…does Emilia even need any help from the likes of me? Rula thought sombrely as a very self-aware and guilty look appeared on her face – she started to crawl slowly around the parameter of the campsite to find a spot ideal for her to sneak in from without being spotted by any stray Marauders who might suddenly wander out of the tents. Wouldn't she rather be saved by somebody who cares about her? Someone more like Orlando than a girl who came here only to prove that she could do it? I'm so selfish…but even now I know that I'm still gonna do it…just don't ask me why is all.

With a grunt the huntress began to crawl along the ground towards the camp – she'd reached a dark spot behind the tents where she felt positive that none of the Marauders would have come since it blocked much of the firelight…

Suddenly she heard the brittle sound of a stick (Probably from the campfire…) being crushed underfoot and she froze…somebody was walking nearby!

As she squeezed herself onto the ground as low as she could into the wild grass, slipping as much of herself as she could beneath her cloak, Rula prayed to avoid being noticed – two hulking great shadows loomed up against the sky a few feet away from her…Guards!

A pair of Marauders…

Since they'd come to this dark spot they couldn't be patrolling the camp – they were goofing off. At least in that case they wouldn't take the trouble to glance her way…would they?

"Sooo…what do you think of the brigand game now that you've done it for the first time?" one of the slackers drawled as he and his comrade-in-shirking swaggered aimlessly through the long grass behind the tents. "Was it what you were expecting?"

Rula scowled bitterly – as far as these scum were concerned ruining the lives of their own people was a form of entertainment.

"It sure beats Guard duty back at the castle." the other Marauder commented in a slow and thoughtful way. "What a rush! Did you see those beggars go? I never thought anybody could run so fast! Good job they had a stable in their village though."

The first Marauder who'd spoken laughed at that remark. "Hell yeah! You chased them so much you rode your horse to death! Just proves that plundering isn't the only benefit of being a part-time bandit!"

As the two Marauders snickered together Rula felt her finger tightening around the grass that had slid between them when she'd hit the deck – as she clenched her teeth almost viciously she could feel her stomach turning over and over. That's…inhuman! she thought her face murderous as she lay deathly still and breathed in and out in a peaceful yet deadly rhythm.

"It's so hard to keep the dumb animals going when they're out of breath!" the younger first-time Marauder said and now his voice sounded complaining as if he'd found a hedgehog in his pillow. "How are we supposed to run down those rebels when we're riding lazy bone-bags?"

"Bear with it." The voice of his companion was encouraging. "The trick is to keep whippin' the stupid mares until they're so scared that they forget how tired they are. You'll get the knack of it…don't worry! It's practically an art-form."

"Yeah, well…anyway it all worked out huh?" the younger Marauder said cheerfully as he brightened up. "And that new horse that I picked up at the Freeborn's stable is pretty quick…doubt they're too happy about it though."

"Oh I don't know…at least they'll have the light of that fire we left behind to help them rebuild their village. Good thing too…we'll need it to be in one piece again next time we ride out so that we'll able to burn it down again!"

"Hey…isn't it the lambing season soon?"

"Not a clue…anyway I prefer the WENCHING season!"

As the pair of filthy scumbags laughed so hard that they almost split their sides Rula drew in a slow but deathly silent breath. Those bastards… she thought darkly. Rage burned in her mind as she imagined all of Orlando's hard work restoring the homes of his people being wasted as they were destroyed all over again by these…animals.

Rula could hardly believe what she'd just overheard…the world of Emperor Mu seemed to be one filled with backstabbing and meaningless cruelty.

How could Orlando be one of these people?

The very effort of trying to piece that one together made her headache threaten to put in another appearance so she tried to forget about it…

"Hey…did you just hear something?" one of the Guards suddenly asked – all of a sudden there was sound of merriment in his voice.

Rula felt her spine stiffen – had he caught the sound of her furious breathing?

She watched as the other Marauder cocked his head to one side like a dog and listened. "Nah – notta thing." He replied. "Why?"

"I'm sure I heard something…beating!"

"Did you check your ears when we left the village? Maybe you got some ashes in them."

"You daft old sod how could I see my own ears!" the younger Marauder retorted irritably and then broke off as he heard it again. "There! I heard it again!"

"Want a swig of my ale? The cider's good too…"

"I can hear it! It's getting stronger every…OH!" he broke off sheepishly. "It's my heart beating! Here…I will have some of that ale! How's your brother doing these days anyway? I haven't seen him since…"

Rula breathed a little easier as the pair of Marauders wandered on their way chatting about whatever crossed their minds and getting drunk on the way…or at least even drunker than they'd been when they'd strolled by.

The huntress shook her head in relief – that had been too close for comfort and she was so sickened by the way that the minds of these people worked that all she wanted to do now was get the hell away from this accursed placed and never come anywhere near these swine again.

For a fleeting moment she nearly went ahead and did just that but a moment later she found herself moving stealthily into the camp again.

No way am I going without what I came for… Rula thought decisively as she mulled the problem over in her mind. Anyway…one good thing about that interesting little peek into their lives is that I now know for sure that these are the guys I'm looking for. But how am I gonna figure out which tent the girl's in? If I stroll on into one of the enemy's tents it could get kind of embarrassing…and potentially lethal but hey them's the breaks of this biz.

In an unexpected turn of good luck however she was spared from having to deal with this problem because it was at that very moment that one of the tent-flaps was lifted open by a brawny arm.

The huntress shrunk down into the long grass and again disappeared from sight the moment before a Marauder stepped out of the tent – evidently he expected somebody to follow him because he stood to one side and held the flap open.

There was also a sword in his hand and the blade gleamed in the night.

"Okay the slave mistress's done with you – come out." the Marauder barked at his obviously unwilling companion who hung back inside the tent. "There's someone waiting to see you…somebody who's oh let me just say- SPECIAL."

A slight pause followed and then a panicked voice stammered. "Umm…I think I've got a headache tonight."

A female voice…Rula lifted her ear slightly and started to pay attention.

"You'll have an even worse one if you don't get out of there right now." the Marauder remarked unpleasantly as he made a great big show of testing the blade of his sword – Rula was sure that she saw him wince as he accidentally broke the skin of his thumb and resisted her natural impulse which was to snigger. "Now step out…or else."

This time there was no hesitation and Rula picked up the sound of bare feet padding across canvas.

The figure of a woman appeared next to the hulking Marauder as the huntress watched unseen – the girl had her back faced to her so from where she lay in concealment all that Rula could see of her was her dark hair which fell just below her shoulders. Actually Rula could also see the captive's bare shoulder framing her shimmering midnight hair and she realised that this girl was probably feeling the cold a little more than herself.

Emilia…?

So…that was her.

Shivering the captive allowed herself to be escorted towards a tall gold emblazoned tent that was right dot in the middle of the campsite…the gleaming sword in her captors grip was enough to discourage her from the idea of taking her chances by making a run for it.

As the two figures walked through the camp another suddenly appeared – sliding out from between a pair of closely pitched tents it moved in a curious crouching gait, darting whenever it moved it made straight for the Marauder and his prisoner like a snake going for its unsuspecting prey.

The sight of this unexpected newcomer must have surprised the girl since she stopped dead in her tracks as whoever it was appeared – as she stood apparently gawping her Marauder escort also stopped as if he felt wary around the newcomer. "Oh…YOU." Growled the huge guard as he stood watching the strange squatting figure as it rocked strangely from side to side.

A long and uncontrolled snigger answered his hostile acknowledgement snuffling about halfway through. "My Emperor won't be bored tonight heeheehee!" the voice was decidedly odd for it was high but at the same time there was a rasping edge to it – like a cross between a claw being scraped against a blackboard and a file being scraped against a metal bar for far too long.

Inspecting the girl the newcomer skipped and danced as he moved around her in a circular movement hugging his sides as he convulsed with mirth. "Heeheehee hope she's not the type that's bashful! Heeheehee!"

"Get out of here Drut!" bellowed the taller Marauder as the girl cringed and tried to keep her back to her scrutinizer which was practically impossible because of his constant darting left and right like a frenzied ferret.

The great roar caused Drut to spring backward as if he had the rubbery legs of a frog and scuttled a short distance away though he stopped a little way off and went on watching the girl. "Going, dispersing, vanishing from the face of the Earth," he assured the towering Marauder though to Rula who had long since raised her eyebrows it seemed that there was a jeering quality in his lightly grating voice. "Don't get the butterflies deary! Heeheehee!"

"Shove…OFF!" roared the Marauder and taking a single step in Drut's direction he raised his sword high above his head – the dancing, fawning Marauder retreated into the darkness.

The girl was just shivering in slight relief when she froze as she felt cold steel touch the side of her bare shoulder warningly. "Move it." She was ordered and she hastened to obey.

Rula watched with narrowed eyes as the girl was taken further into the dangerous heart of the camp and rose slightly to follow – but the dull slapping sound that reached her ears made her jump very slightly and she lowered herself back below the level of the wild grass. Her eyes narrowed further at the sight of the bowed and gangly figure that came slinking sneakily back from behind a tent with its hands padding across the ground.

Drut had slipped back unseen to watch the girl as she was led to the tent at the far end of the camp…after half a minute he turned and before Rula could blink he was gone again. For a moment the huntress just stared off into the direction that the weird figure had disappeared into and then with a frown she dismissed him from her mind…though she couldn't completely forget him.

Rula gritted her teeth in frustration as she watched unable to do anything. She'd been hoping to find Emilia's tent and sneak in, untie her so that they could both get the hell out of here without any of the Marauders raising the alarm before it was too late…

Now if she tried to grab her from right under that Guard's nose there'd be no way that she could avoid the Marauders being alerted to her presence…damn!

Then the scowl eased into a wry smile and assured that there was nobody around to hear she sighed in resignation. You're not the only girl who's in danger of a headache tonight love. The huntress thought as she considered how she was going to adapt her strategy to deal with the new problem. Well, well…lead me to your tent Chief's.

"Jessica?"

Jess turned away from the gates of the village and her face was revealed to Orlando in all of his anxiety. She had been standing before the gateway desperately watching out for any sign of Rula returning over the past few hours even though the darkness had become impenetrable.

The dark-haired girl had been feeling deeply worried as she had stood watching the shadowy world outside her hometown – it was almost impossible to believe that the dark and forbidding realm was the same place that she often roamed for many hours during the day and all the while she'd been praying that Rula would come back at any second. Ever since their argument which had resulted in the huntress storming out of the village Jess had felt deeply guilty about the way she'd goaded her into walking into incredible danger and worried that the danger might find Rula…

The sound of Orlando's voice had frozen her like a fall into the village pond in the dead of winter would have done but in a way this predicament was a lot worse since in this case she had no excuse for not turning around and facing her Chief's.

Orlando stood a little distance away and watched as Jess turned around and met his eyes with great reluctance – as she found out her Chief's's eyes were very stern as he'd noted where she'd been standing and as soon as she perceived the disapproval in his eyes Jess felt her heart sinking right into her shoes…or at least where her shoes would have been if she'd worn any.

"Oh…Orlando!" the dark-haired girl stammered and gulped as she stalled – not that she had any idea what she could possibly say. "I…"

"What would you say to me if I asked if whether or not you were thinking about going after the Marauders?" Orlando demanded, his voice a deep rumbling as he wondered whether he'd been as thorough as he'd thought when he'd caught up with her after his talk with Rula and scolded her about her eagerness to go running into danger "Because if your answer would happen to be 'yes' then that really would be unacceptable beh…"

"Oh no!" Jess exclaimed thankfully enough – she'd been fumbling in the darkest corners of her mind for something to say to him and she was relieved that he'd gone out of his way to give her fodder but she blushed as she remembered how she had planned to get Rula to go with her and search for the Marauders.

Orlando's eyes had sharpened during his many years of being on the hunting trail and so he caught the faint reddening of her cheeks and a grim frown appeared on his face. "Where's Rula?" he asked quietly. "Since I've been up for most of the night seeing to the plans for restoration of damages to the village in the morning I thought that she might care to have supper with me. Wherever she is she can't have gone far because she left her weapon in my house. Have you seen her anywhere?"

Actually the meal hadn't been the only thing that he'd been thinking about – Orlando had been eager to take the opportunity to get Rula to talk about herself as they ate. The young and clearly experienced fighter fascinated him from the way she moved to the emotions in her eyes whenever she spoke about things and he wanted to know more about her…

Jess opened and closed her mouth in anguish like a fish out of water.

"Jessica?" Orlando prompted her sharply as he felt her deep hesitation to talk about the huntress – a slight uneasiness stabbed at him but he tried to ignore it. "Where is she?"

Jess took a deep breath and wetted her lips – she knew that Orlando had to know about what had happened. "Well you see the thing is…it's funny about her but she's kinda gone Chief's." She faltered, her face a cross between nervousness as she wondered how he'd react to hearing about what she'd done and sheepishness for having done it in the first place.

Orlando stared intently at her for a long, long while. "Where did she go?" he asked very grimly but he was sure that he already knew what she'd say – he had a very good guess as to where the huntress had headed off to.

"She…I…umm, we had a fight and I said some stuff that got her really mad." Jess stammered miserably as she felt awfully ashamed and sick with worry. "I really didn't mean any of it but Rula got upset and…"

Orlando didn't wait to hear the rest of that sentence – as he closed his eyes he was breathing heavily through his clenched teeth…damn! "And I guess that there's no real need for me to ask what the two of you were arguing about." Orlando burst out angrily as he felt his anxiety overflowing. "Why couldn't you have just left her alone?"

The Chief's felt furious with Jess but even more so with himself for having let this happened. Orlando told himself that instead of merely refusing to accept Rula's offer of help he should have gone so far as to forbid her to become involved in their dispute with Mu.

"Oh Jessica…how could you?" Orlando groaned as he shook his head and tried to collect his thoughts which had flown in every direction at the moment he'd realised that the huntress had gone after the Marauders to try and rescue the kidnapped Emilia. "Don't you realise just how much danger she could be in right now? Have you thought about what could happen to her out there on her own? If she got captured then they might hurt her or even worse…when are you going to realise that this is serious? We risk our lives every day but Rula had nothing to do with our quarrel with Mu! Jessica she could be…"

Jess's eyes were steadily fixed on the ground. "I didn't mean to…" she whispered softly. "I'm sorry…"

Orlando had been about to berate her some more about the thoughtless way that she'd accidentally sent Rula right to either her own death or a life as a slave-girl but instead he sighed – angry words wouldn't help make things right again and he knew that in wanting to rescue her friend Jess had only been following her heart.

Also the Chief'stain now realised that he had also been partly to blame for this himself since he'd refused to hear her out earlier and instead treated her like a child. The only thing that Jess was guilty of was being young and anxious to grow up as quickly as she could – in many ways Rula who was a lot more mature than the dark-haired girl reminded him strongly of Jess.

"It's all right Jessica…it's all right." Orlando told her soothingly as he reached out and touched her face. "I'm more to blame than you…right now the only thing that matters is how we're going to put this right again."

Jess looked up and her tear-streaked face was earnest and uncomplicated as she gazed at the man she had always admired and respected even though she hadn't always seen eye to eye with him. "No…it wasn't your fault." she told him gently. "You were only doing your best for all of us just like you've always done. Orlando…I'm sorry. She could be…"

Orlando shook his head – he didn't have time to comfort her much as he wished he did. "Don't say it Jessica." he told her simply as he took a step back from the would-be warrior who had learned her first life-lesson that night. "I don't have time…I have a long night ahead. Stand clear now!"

The seasoned warrior reached behind his back and gripping its handle in his powerful hands he pulled the mighty weapon that had been passed down to him by his Father who had received it from his Grandfather many, many years ago from its leather harness. The blade of the huge Battleaxe was wide and its edge that had cleaved the skin from many foes throughout his life gleamed almost lulling in the starlight.

Jess gasped in awe as her Chief's slung the head of the great battleaxe over his shoulder so that it would be easy for him to carry wherever it was he was going – she'd have broken her arm if she'd tried to do that. "Jessica follow my orders – alert the rest of the village and tell them about what has happened at once." Orlando barked as he took charge of the situation. "And don't under any circumstances so much as toy with the idea of following me. Where I'm going you'd only be in danger!"

Jess's eyes widened in shock. "Where ARE you going?" she blurted and wondered why she'd asked that when she'd already guessed.

Orlando's eyes gleamed in determination – he was going to try and find Rula before she ran into the Marauders – and thus a whole lot of serious trouble – and bring her back to the village by force it he needed to. But in spite of the dread that had stolen over him the great man suddenly felt exhilarated by the prospect of the hunt that lay ahead of him that night – even though he normally had to remain complacent for the sake of his people Orlando had always loved the thrill of combat…of testing his strength against others. And even though he only wanted to find Rula and bring her out of danger…who knew who else he might come across on the way?

"Where else?" Orlando retorted with a dashing grin. "On the trail of the enemy!"

Emperor Mu stuffed at least half of the bunch of red, dripping grapes into his mouth as he reclined lazily surrounded by the rich finery of his tent. As he slouched amidst the gratuitous heap of furs, laid out for him by the slave-mistress whose job it was to guard his finery during the raids, he chomped up the ripe fruit that bulged in his mouth and swallowed the sweet juice with a sigh of satisfaction as he wound down from his rather active day.

It had been a day of great satisfaction not only because he'd made those insolent peasants the Freeborn suffer for their malcontent and open rebellion towards his authority but also because he was now waiting for the arrival of his company for the evening – company of a congenial nature.

All in all the day had been very satisfying for him and his eyes still gleamed at the memory of the havoc that his host had managed to wreak on the villagers who dared to defy his word – the fire that his men had lit in the haymaking field on their way back to him had still been visible even after they had covered miles on horseback.

The curling spiral of smoke that had weaved its way up into the sky, black and sickening had been as thick as the night for hours before the villagers had managed to save what remained of their withered and blackened homes form the tongues of greedy flame that the Marauders had set blazing before they had called it a day and retreated from the scene of their mayhem.

At the thought of the deeper disgust that his people would feel for him if they knew what he had done this day Emperor Mu simply laughed...tyrant!

How he loved the sound of that word. Mu bared his teeth like a jackal – it was the way he had always lived…satisfying himself at the cost of the weak and helpless and crushing any who showed so much as a hint of stepping out of line beneath his foot. Always living at the cost of others – that was a given thing and always had been from the very day that he'd assumed the throne of Earth.

This way of life; a combination of self-preservation and extreme indulgence was the essence of the man he was – Emperor Mu, golden-haired lord of the Earth.

Most of the people he'd ever deigned to walk amongst had fallen right into their assigned role in the order of things that he had created once he'd come into power and on the rare occasions that he'd encountered somebody who'd been prepared to disagree with the way he did things Mu had dealt with them swiftly before their influence could spread.

Serenity and Chara… At the thought of the two Princesses who were now Queens Emperor Mu frowned darkly. Now those two had been unusual…they hadn't fallen into line. But at least after so many long years of waiting for his chance to settle his old score with the two of them he'd paid both of them back by hurting the people they cared about.

But the tyrant felt disturbed that even after his triumph over both of the Queens that night he still felt ill at ease – something was wrong with him and it had been ever since he'd gone to the Moon Kingdom that night.

During the months that had dragged slowly by since then he had found that he just hadn't been able to concentrate on anything – always his thoughts wandered far from what he was doing and he'd find himself daydreaming…

Daydreaming about quite a lovely girl whose sparkling eyes were as beautiful as twin stars…and the night that he slept after seeing her in the Moon Kingdom, Emperor Mu had had pleasant dreams for the first time in his whole evil life.

The light that had beamed from Princess Mercury's beautiful face and the pure innocence of her eyes had haunted his dreams and crept into his ever waking thought since that night and even now he was lost to everything around him as he forget where he was and tried to picture her in his mind…but his distant smile gradually turned sour.

No matter how well he captured her lovely eyes and face in his mind the memory of the blue-haired Princess left him feeling only discontented – the memory of her enchanting voice and the way that she looked at the people around her was not enough for him.

Mu wanted more than simply the memory of her…he wanted to experience the joy of just being in her presence every day of his life, he wanted to hear her melodious voice whenever he wanted. But most of all Mu wanted Mercury and the burning desire for the Princess had recently started to tell on him.

None of the wenches who were at this beck and call measured up to the dainty and charming Mercurian and innocence of the heart was the last thing that any of them possessed – even the grapes that had been tingling in his mouth a moment ago now seemed bitter even though they were the very best rather than the swill that his men had to make do with to fill their stomachs that night.

Even the raid on Orlando's village had done absolutely nothing to take his mind away from the lingering memories of Mercury…he had barely heard the terror that his men had wreaked on the rebels because he'd found himself hearing her soft voice murmuring in the wind and his mind had been torn away from the carnage.

What rankled most with him was the memory of how she had looked had him with disgust and even fear thinly hidden her eyes whenever he had spoken to her. The tyrant growled bitterly as he remembered how grateful she had been to Universe when the purple-haired Princess had rescued her from his seductive conversation that night…the memory of how Universe had taunted him during the few seconds that she had been alone with him gave him even deeper and darker pleasure at what he had done to her.

Mu scowled and sat up on his divan – why was he dwelling on 'Princess' Universe after all this time? She was past…he was done with her for good.

Shaking himself out of his reverie about things in the past and things that couldn't be helped Emperor Mu decided to live in the moment for the time being. For now Princess Mercury was safely in Queen Serenity's care and thus firmly unavailable since the ruler of the Moon Kingdom was highly unlikely to allow him anywhere near the other Princesses after what he'd done.

Anyway…he was expecting the arrival of a certain young lady and even though he knew how divided his attention would be he grudgingly made up his mind to make the most of the night.

Mu's smile grew more sly and cruel than a mixture of triumph and bitter longing – with the arrival of his 'guest' who had become a pivotal element of the little experiment that he'd immediately set that decrepit goat Acheton on the morning after he and his brother had returned from the Moon Kingdom he'd finally discover whether his dreams were to be fulfilled.

For now Princess Mercury would have to stay out of his clutches…but how long could she stay there?

Emperor Mu had made himself a promise when he'd first seen her beautiful eyes that night – and he was determined to keep it, ardent that one day no matter what he'd have to do to make it come to pass the blue-haired Princess would be his bride.

Nobody would stop him…not the people of Mercury, not Serenity…the person who could stop him from claiming Princess Mercury for himself had never lived.

Suddenly he was jolted out of the dark fantasy that he'd begun to sink into the murky depths of as the tent flap rustled – it was time. "Come in." he sniggered as he practically shivered with anticipation.

The flap was lifted up and one of his men looked in at him. "My great and magnificent liege, ruler of the very Earth beneath all of our feet." He proclaimed. "I bring to you company for the night – a beautiful slave-girl taken from the peasant village which under the influence of the traitor Orlando defies your supreme right…"

"How dare you!" a female voice shouted angrily from beside him. "Chief Orlando is a great man! Just you wait and see you swine! One day he'll overthrow your filthy tyant and then you'll all see what it's like to be dragged through the mud!"

The Guard scoffed. "He's outnumbered by a hundred to one little girl." He taunted the captive. "The only man who's going to be beaten into the dirt is your precious Orlando and once that's happened the rest of your rabble will become slaves of the Empire." Then with an extra dose of spite he added, "But don't worry…you won't have to fret about being lonely. Once the women of your little town are added to the harem you're sure to see a few familiar faces…if you're still around by the time we smash your village and wipe out Orlando's little rebellion!"

"We'll see!" the girl threatened.

Mu chuckled – this one was definitely feisty and that quality always added a little spice to the proceedings of his nights. "Step in my dear." He purred sibilantly and then turning back to the Guard he added less sumptuously, "YOU leave."

Taking the hint at once the Guard walked away from the tent as quickly as he possibly could without breaking into a run – knowing that she had no other choice the girl stepped into the tent brushing the flap aside as she moved cautiously forward step by step as if she were trying to avoid waking a vampire as she was sneaking up to pierce its heart with a stake.

Even now Mu's mind was haunted by the lingering face of Princess Mercury but all the same he couldn't help but notice that this girl was strikingly pretty in her own right – her height was average for a girl of her age and though she was slouching as she stood tensely before him her posture was proud which instantly made her distinguishable from the kind of women that normally filled her current role.

This one had begun her training…

Mu's smile was one of eager anticipation as he savoured the prospect that now lay in store for him – there was nothing that he liked better than seeing strength crumble and pride fade.

Who knew? Maybe after he was done with her he could send her back to Orlando just to show that accursed rebel the consequences that his rebellion had had for one of his own…if an example of what lay waiting for the rest of them didn't make the rest of the villagers think twice about following Orlando then the Emperor had no idea what would.

Like the other girl's in her village she had dark hair as shiny as a raven's wing that fell down just below her shoulder-blades though her skin was slightly dusky in contrast to the face of her friend which had been a more bright and merry tone. She was now wearing a short top from which hung tassels that ended in small beads - her stomach and back were both bared and the skimpy top was fastened by two narrow straps of brown leather which crossed over her shoulder-blades to form an x-shape. From her slender waist hung a skirt made of two pieces of velvet which bared the sides of her legs and, completing this get-up, were two golden bracelets which had been fitted around her upper-arms, both coiled just beneath her shoulders.

The girl regarded the Emperor through eyes filled with disgust and loathing as she finally stood face to face with the man who had caused so much pain and misery for her family and friends many years before she had been born – their own ruler whose very name was accursed in her village.

"Okay – you've had your gawp now." She snapped as she folded her arms – she felt more uneasy than she ever had in her entire life as his sickening eyes followed every slight move that she made. "You're looking at me as if I'M a funny sight!"

Mu snickered at his leisure – he felt amused by her. She was good at using her anger and revulsion for him to hide the nervousness that beat in her heart as she stood alone with him having been cut off from her friends but his probing mind could feel the fear trickling from her thoughts…

"So…Emilia." The golden-haired Emperor said her name slowly as he savoured not only the sound of it but also the knowledge that however she felt about him she was in his power as he rose to his feet and subtly stepped towards her. "Little Emilia who wants to change the world."

Emilia – the girl who'd been captured by the Marauders after she'd helped her friend Jess escape the mayhem of the burning village – took a quiet step back as his stealthy spider-like step leapt to her eye. "Not the world…just our lives." she replied quietly.

Mu chuckled softly as he leaned nearer to her – knowing that she had nowhere to run to he took all the time he wanted. "You peasants…you just can't accept your rightful position in the way of the world now can you?" he asked mockingly. "Always you try to rise above your betters…I'm sure that you understand that I cannot allow you to so much as think about actually doing it. You'd have been much better off lying low my lady."

"Satisfied with the lives of common animals to be hunted for your sport?" Emilia replied in anger. "Wake up Mu! We're not the only village who feel this way about you…you've made everyone suffer since you became ruler and there's not one man or woman who doesn't lie awake at night and long for a world that doesn't include you! We're just the only people who've decided to stand up to you…for now anyway! One day everybody'll realise just who you are Mu…a yellow coward who doesn't dare face his enemies without a mask!"

Emperor Mu laughed very, very quietly – he would never admit it to another living soul but her taunts had actually found their mark though he didn't let it show. "My, my…what HAVE you been hearing about me?" he purred as he looked deeply into her wary eyes and stepped forward again. "Do you believe all of Orlando's lies little one? Look into my eyes and see the truth!"

Emilia would have cringed away from him but she couldn't seem to break his gaze now – his golden eyes glowed faintly and suddenly they seemed soothing and relaxing. Bizarrely she began to feel warm and comfortable and anything that she'd been feeling a few seconds ago was driven away by the sudden inexplicable affection that she felt stirring inside her – as if this man could give her all the friendship that she needed.

But that couldn't be true…she hated him didn't she? For what he did to her people everyday…

Emilia's thoughts didn't seem to question the sudden warmth that she was feeling or anything that he'd said to her…until she mulled over a particular one of the things that he'd said however. "Orlando isn't a liar." she exclaimed and suddenly the link between them was broken and the bemusing affection fled leaving only a fearful anger in her mind. "He's a great man and he'll set everybody free one day!"

Mu scoffed – her insolence was nothing to him but a temporary setback. "I'm sure that you're right my dear…why don't you tell me EVERYTHING about it?"

As she realised just what he'd been doing to her and with a lurch what he INTENDED to do Emilia closed her eyes tightly so that he could no longer stare into them and shook her head violently to drive his intruding mind out of her thoughts. "No…never!" she cried. "I'm not like one of your drugged slaves Mu! Stay out of my mind…I'll never betray them!"

Her defiance just made Mu laughed mockingly. "Is that right? Come now dear Emilia…aren't you feeling just a little tired? Can't you just FEEL your pitiful will bending to my own? Admit it – you know that you can't keep me out forever so why not relax and let me in! I promise that you won't feel a thing as my mind wriggles inside yours."

Emilia breathed heavily as she fought his advances – the struggle was incredibly tiring and already her mind was exhausted as it strained against Mu's telepathy.

She'd felt weak before but only in her body not her mental defences…and now that she experienced it she felt as if she would pass out in seconds. "No…" she whispered as her face became white beneath the unbearably increasing strain of her resistance of the telepathy.

Mu grinned spitefully. "There's nowhere to run!" he laughed as he stepped closer. "It's a shame that you're wearing my little present or else you wouldn't be standing here for all the world hmm?"

Instinctively Emilia reached up and touched her neckline – her fingers brushed the metal collar which had been there ever since she had woken from the deep sleep that Mu's spell had put her into. The collar was a beautiful piece of metalwork but its smooth surface glinted cruelly and everything about it from the way it was locked tightly around her throat right down to its coldness against her skin sent every voice in her soul screaming 'slave'.

Much dark magic had been poured into the making of this collar – magic to restrain and block the magic of anybody who wore it and right now that person was herself.

Emilia knew that if only she could get it off then she could…

Sensing her thoughts Mu grinned in satisfaction – the collar worked perfectly. As soon as he took Princess Mercury for himself he would be sure to give her a special wedding present…

Emilia could feel Mu's probing mind pushing against her own as it tried to break through her defences and read her thoughts which she desperately tried to guard from him…she just couldn't keep him out!

In a last ditch attempt to stop him she bit down heavily on her lip – her bite was so intense that blood rose as she tried to bury her thoughts by filling her mind with nothing but pain.

Mu grunted irritably as he tried to get through the pain that now filled Emilia's mind – this was taking longer than he'd expected. This one had a much stronger mind than he was using to diving into and even though he'd worn her down with sheer pressure she was resourcefully stalling him…

But her struggling was all the more sweeter to him since he knew that in the end her effort would be for nothing – laughing he prepared to use his telepathy to shatter what was left of Emilia's exhausted mind. Already he could taste the despair that would fill her soul at the moment that he stole everything that she knew about Orlando's plans from her mind.

But the tyrant of Earth never got the chance to savour the bitter emotion because in the next minute something happened that put an end to both his torture of the rebel and her desperate attempt to stand against him – the world outside the tent seemed to burst into flames!

The tongues of fire that rapidly ate away at the sides of the canvas tents was intensely hot but as she watched the cowardly Marauders blindly running this way and that Rula didn't even feel the sweat that gushed down her body.

The huntress was now standing right in the middle of the campsite as the chaos raged around her on all sides for she had no reason to feel nervous about the Guards who were too caught up in charging around the burning campsite in mindless panic to notice her sudden appearance – some were even colliding with the few who had both the sense and bravery to try and put out the fires using the water the host had brought with them so what reason did she have to fear these pathetic cowards?

A strange crazy gleam shone in her dark eyes as she watched the mayhem that she'd unleashed on them all – the intense heat…the cries of the craven host…the terrified whinnies of the horses which she had set free and given time to get safely away before she's sparked the fires…

All of them seemed far off and faint as if it was all happening on the other side of a thick wall of glass – she could see the chaos but only barely hear it.

The choice to use her powers to create the distraction that she needed in order to slip into Mu's tent without the risk of being caught had come surprisingly easy to her – when they'd surfaced within her for the first time two years ago her powers had terrified her so much that it had been half a year later that she'd plucked up enough courage to experiment with them so that she could test their full extent and find out just what she could do with them.

Even once she'd gotten used to them being inside her since there was no way for her to ever get rid of them Rula had taken great care never to reveal them to anybody, only when she was facing an enemy who she'd needed to kill in order to survive all on her own.

The first time she'd ever used them to kill another person had been the night Steel-Eye had been killed. The memory of the fire's intense heat and the smoke that had risen from the blackened bones of his killer was still clear in her memory…

Even after she'd accepted this aspect of herself Rula had never imagined that she'd ever actually seize the chance to use her unwanted gift but now that she needed to help somebody else she was amazed at just how easily she'd accepted it – actually she was thrilled to unleash its fury upon these scum.

Rula's lips suddenly, unbelievably turned up into a grin of devilish joy as the sight of the pure terror that she'd struck into their black hearts filled her with a wild thrilling satisfaction. She'd spent the whole night hearing and witnessing the pain and suffering that these miserable dirt-bags had inflicted on their own people and now the sight of them fleeing in terror from the very thing that they'd done to the good and decent people of Orlando's village that very day filled her with a surge of overwhelming glee.

And even though every fibre of better nature in her body screamed that what she was doing was wrong she felt an onslaught of intense urging to make them suffer even more…

The temptation to bring on the seething pain and agony that every last one of these murderers deserved was seductive and bitterly sweet and she found herself leaning towards giving in to it and drinking from its dark dregs.

"Hellfire!" she yelled and as the crackling flames spluttered into life at the tip of her finger she laughed wildly until there was no breath left in her body and she was carried too far away by her rush to stop and grab more. "Time for you guys to hotfoot it all the way to hell!"

As the greedy flames smouldered in her palm she pulled back her hand ready to hurl it right through the entrance of the gold emblazoned tent she was sure that Mu was skulking inside, too scared out of his mean-headed wits to crawl out of hiding to find out what was happening outside – but at the very last second before she threw the fireball at her intended target she stopped. It was a delicious moment and despite the heat she was shivering in ecstasy as she froze the moment and prepared to toast the tyrant to death and cut free the bonds that held the people of this planet in fear every day of their lives.

But while she was savouring the moment at hand her burning passion seemed to crackle and she blinked and stared at the tent as if she was looking at it for the very first time – right out of the blue the memory of the last time she'd looked at this tent hit her. The expression of savage glee faltered and suddenly only blank emptiness covered her face as she remembered who she'd watched disappear through the tent-flap while she'd lain in concealment in the grass…

Hey…what am I doing? The huntress thought dazedly as she caught herself and realised just how madly she was behaving. Emilia…she's in there too!

The Hellfire blast that had been blazing as it had waited patiently for her to murderously hurtle it into the tent crackled and died away along with her raging thirst to take the life of Emperor Mu as she lowered her hand and suddenly forgot all about how much she loathed him.

Rula was in shock as she stood aghast at what she'd come so close to doing. I nearly just… she thought dazedly as she looked around and took in the madness that raged all around her. I came so close to baking her along with him…oh man!

What she'd done to the Marauders wasn't wonderful. It wasn't justice…it was horrible!

Rula now knew that she'd come near to becoming just like these animals she'd so wanted to punish for what they'd done to the good villagers – and the fact that she would have gone all the way and slain the girl she'd come here to rescue would have made her a worse beast than Mu himself…she'd have been a monster.

I'm not the heroine that Orlando thinks I am…what kind of example am I supposed to be to those people who've been inspired by me to fight Mu? Rula thought miserably as she closed her eyes with sad gentleness despite the madness that had possessed the campsite – she hadn't forgotten about it again but somehow her danger didn't seem as important as the realization she now came to. I'm no Princess…no noble warrior. All I am is someone who destroys everybody she touches…Jupiter was right. I'm a killer and I always have been…

How could she ever go back to her friends again after she'd realized just how dangerous and evil she could be? Now she had seen for herself the monster that she'd feared the Star Raiders might see her as being if they ever discovered that she had the power she felt sick…she'd come close to doing such a horrible thing not her powers.

A moment ago a decision had been made – by herself.

For another second she wavered in self-doubt and then she shrugged her shoulders and threw it all off as best she could for now – she didn't have time for all this now. She could feel bad about just how horrible she really was deep down once this was all over.

Funnily enough she felt vaguely relieved that she'd gone through this moment of bitter clarity – even though she felt partly desperate to throw herself into the middle of the inferno that she was responsible for she finally knew that Serenity had been right when they had first met.

Having this power didn't make her a monster at all – that was a choice that she alone could make. She could use the power to help others or it could use her…it was her choice.

And it barely took her a minute to decide. There's a whole village of men and women and an innocent girl in that tent right now all counting on me. Rula told herself grimly as she snapped out of it and returned to the place she was needed – reality. This isn't about me…it's about life! I have to help her!

The huntress set off towards the gold emblazoned tent belonging to Emperor Mu nimbly dodging around the straggling Marauders as she made her way there. There was now deep and pure determination in her clear eyes – she'd just fallen into her lowest ebb and emerged from it stronger than ever.

Rula even managed to smirk a little – funny, but when you stood on top of your own lack of confidence in yourself you felt just a little taller.

If it's a warrior-Princess you want then that's what you'll get. She promised silently as she strode determinedly through the chaos as if she owned the world. I'm comin' for ya Em…whether ya want me or not.

Mu's nostrils flared in disgust like a horse's as he turned his eyes away from the glowing canvas – the air was bitter and acrid and even though the thick black smoke couldn't filter into the tent the smell of it was enough to make his golden eyes water as he ignored it as best he could.

Emilia now stood exhausted by her mental duel with Mu and completely subdued as the heat and dizzying smell disorientated her. "I'll give you points for sheer effort – normally girls like you crack within seconds!" Mu chuckled despicably as he walked threateningly towards her and extended his finger to touch her forehead. "But this is as far as it goes little girl – I'll use my telepathy to take everything that you know about your beloved Chief'ss plans from your mind! Hold still now!"

Emilia closed her eyes helplessly and breathed faintly – she didn't want to play a part in the conquering of her people and she'd have died before she helped Mu, even against her will…but she was denied that last desperate wish.

Knowing that nothing she could do mattered now Emilia staggered dizzily backwards – by now she and the Emperor had done a complete lap around the interior of his tent.

Almost instantly his black-gloved hand closed around her shoulder in an unbreakable grip and her struggles were over as she was pulled back. "No…" she whimpered for she knew that she was now too weak to stop him from invading her mind.

Ignoring her heartbreaking whisper Mu placed the tip of his finger on her forehead as he kept her still by cupping the back of her head in the palm of his hand – with a vindictive grin he prepared to make the leap into her defenceless mind. "Oh I forgot to mention! The force of my telepathy will probably destroy your young and fragile mind as it floods into your consciousness. I'm sincerely sorry but I'm sure you understand that sacrifices have to be made on the path to glory – and even without your lovely mind I'm sure that I can find some use for…"

Emilia had been lying back in his arms too weak and befuddled by everything to resist but as her blood ran cold an icy fire burst into flames in her veins igniting unstoppable rage – barely knowing where she pulled the defiance to do it from she pulled back her head and spat in his face.

Throughout the rest of his life Emperor Mu never forget this moment of pure shock as the full sum of the anger and hate that this one peasant girl bore him hit him in the face – even knowing what he was going to do with her she had stood up and showed him the depth of her scorn and disgust for him after he had broken her strength.

As the spit trickled down his face Mu's eyes blazed and with a bellow of rage her pulled Emilia towards him – as his mind rushed into her delicate psyche Emilia opened her mouth to scream only to find that he'd frozen every bone in her body and so her anguish was as silent as death…

But Mu's telepathic torture lasted no longer than that brief moment – suddenly every fibre of flesh in his entire body seemed to have been torn inside out and all he knew was the unbearably intense pain that pierced him like countless needles puncturing every nerve in it.

For one seemingly eternal second of pure agony he was unable to scream but then sense came flooding back to him and what he felt at that moment made him realize that his initial pain had been a joke – and now that he was fully aware of the pain he experienced the real thing.

Outside the tent the marauders who had been desperate to save their own skins flinched and whirled around to stare at their ruler's tent as his roar of agony bellowed throughout the night – the cry filled the anger with the scope of his shock and sheer disbelief and for

that moment they were too surprised to be cowardly.

A sickening tingle ran down Mu's spine as the tyrant staggered back gasping for breath – almost casually in his shocked state of mind he noticed that the smell of smoke suddenly seemed a lot stronger, much closer and most puzzlingly of all fresher.

A moment later he realized that the smoke was coming from his own body as he looked down at his aching arms and saw the tendrils curling up from his trembling limb.

Emilia had fallen the moment he'd let go of her and now she was sitting back against a tent-pole. The dark-haired girl was perfectly unharmed since the sudden shock of having been struck by a thunderbolt had jolted Mu's mind and broken his psychic link with her before his mind had submerged deeply enough into her own to hurt her.

Mu's whitened face slowly filled with murderous anger. What on…?

Knowing that his captive was too weak to try and escape he turned to glower at the tent-flap and there little more than a few paces away stood somebody whose dark and passionate eyes struck him more intensely than the fury of her thunder had done.

"Did that tingle?" Rula asked him darkly – her outstretched hand crackled with energy as she prepared another Retribution Thundershot. "Well if you touch her again the next one'll make you a crispy critter…from the outside in."


	25. Eyes Unclouded by Deceit

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Eyes Unclouded by Deceit  
  
"And who the devil are YOU?" Emperor Mu purred venomously.  
  
Rula arched her eyebrows as she stood face to face with the one man whose guts she'd hated every single day and night after what he'd done to her – she felt calm now as she gazed at him…deadly calm. And 'hate' was too mild to describe what she felt as she stared at the tyrant – she wanted to put a description on her emotion. A word like 'despise' or 'loath' but she realised that the fearsome tide that she was only just able to hold in check was just too intense to describe – it needed no description, it was enough that she felt it. "Who am I?" she repeated slowly and then grinned sarcastically as sparks jumped from her hand – little by little she fed more power into the Thundershot. "Why don't you…guess?"  
  
Mu narrowed his eyes just a touch as he examined her –against all of the natural laws of order that he'd created himself this one had dared to attack him and even more baffling she showed not a trace of fear as she faced him. Despite the pain that was slowly dying away from him an almost hungered look entered his eyes – what he saw of her aroused his deepest appreciation and for now he decided to play her little game.  
  
"You're a feisty girl – whoever you are." The tyrant chuckled as he eyed the stranger predatorily. "Would I be right in assuming that you're another one of Orlando's warrior-women?" his eyes narrowed slightly and he looked over at Emilia again. "Women are just the same the Universe over…you just can't realise and accept your rightful places any of you! I seem to discover more and more new qualities of your valiant comrades every minute my dear! Just how many of you possess such power?"  
  
Emilia gazed back at him and hate and defiance gleamed in her dark eyes as she refused to answer his question – the fact that he'd guessed completely wrong and that she'd never seen the newcomer before either was neither here nor there.  
  
Rula furrowed her brow thoughtfully as she gazed at the girl she'd come through so much danger to rescue…power?  
  
"Nope." The huntress replied shaking her head so that her dreadlocks rustled together. "Try again."  
  
Mu frowned and made another attempt at guessing her identity. "Did my worm of a brother put you up to this…whoever you are?" he spat as his eyes filled with suspicion. "Because I've recently noticed that he's been eyeing my throne…"  
  
Rula broke into a scornful laugh – that was just like Mu. "Get real Mu! Darien's wet behind the ears! He's not even capable of having anybody offed let alone his own brother…even a brother like you!"  
  
"Ahhh but you HAVE met him then?" Mu sneered.  
  
"Sorry Mu…wrong." The huntress cut him short contemptuously. "Don't you see? Darien just ain't like you or me…he doesn't know what hatred is. Wrong, wrong, wrong! You're thinkin' along completely the wrong lines ya know. I'll give you one last chance to guess who I am and if you mess up just one more time…I'll fry you. But if you wanna clue then listen up…look into my eyes and I think you'll see things a little more clearly."  
  
Mu scowled in puzzlement – to him the huntress's words sounded like nonsense but he was determined to beat this mouthy wench at her own game before he dealt with her. Leaning forward the tyrant narrowed his eyes into catlike slits as he gazed into the pair of glorious pools of dark brown light that were Rula's eyes – and sure enough a powerful certainty that he'd met this overbearing girl somewhere before gripped him.  
  
Rula grinned saucily as she watched the mingling suspicion and confusion that rippled in his expression as he tried to work it out. "Can't figure it out huh?" she asked with a breezy laugh. "Okay then…this look familiar?"  
  
Mu stared blankly as she kind of rearranged her expression and adopted an exaggeratedly charming look and batted her eyelashes girlishly at him…then with a jolt of mind-blown astonishment he understood.  
  
"YOU!!!" he roared in disbelief as he stared at Rula, his eyes nearly hanging out of their sockets as he understood just who she really was. "B-but…how?!! I'd have known if…"  
  
"You know I really doubt that!" Rula snorted derisively. "Know why? Cuz you're a jackass who judges everybody by appearances!"  
  
Emilia was gazing at her in astonishment – slowly her heart began to pound in excitement, Mu was so shocked that this could only be…  
  
"You're her!" Emilia gasped in awe as she rose to her feet in spite of the numbness that played at her limbs – she gazed at Rula her eyes growing wide as she took in every aspect of this legend come to life. "Oh my god…you're Princess Universe!!!! I can't believe it!"  
  
Rula struggled to keep herself from laughing as the dark-haired girl looked at her in fascination – until tonight she'd never really thought about what it would be like to be seen as some kind of legend and she wondered if this was how Charon had felt the night that Mu and Darien had set eyes on her after thinking that she was nothing more than a legend their whole lives.  
  
In spite of herself and the intense confrontation at hand Rula struck a pose so that Emilia had a great view of her profile and the dark-haired girl gasped in awe at the breathtaking vision of the heroine of her people – in her village every girl aspired to be a warrior as great as Princess Universe and now this great woman was standing barely a foot away from her!  
  
"You'd better get outta here." Rula smiled as she shook her head in vague disbelief – if she didn't know herself better then she'd suspect that a tiny part of her deep down was actually enjoying being looked up to like this. "Go on – I'll be with you as soon as I've sorted this creep out."  
  
Mu snarled sharply as a crueller look than ever before covered his face as he grasped the situation, "So…you finally show yourself to me in your true colours your HIGHNESS!" he laughed softly as he thought about the opportunities that now lay just within his grasp and then barked at Emilia, "Stay where you are girl! You're going nowhere!"  
  
In spite of herself the dark-haired girl flinched and backed away from his sickening eyes – she wasn't afraid of getting hurt but what he'd threatened to do to her filled her with fear of those horrible eyes and she back away in terror, afraid that he'd burrow into her mind again…  
  
Rula stared at her – the sight of what Mu had done to the dark-haired girl filled her with anger. "Does this make you feel like a great ruler Mu?" she spat. "Doing this to an innocent girl…one of your people?"  
  
Mu just turned back and stared at her for a long moment…and then he broke into laughter as her eyes burned with fierce anger. "This? Merely a warm-up before the main entertainment my darling 'Princess'." He chuckled as he waved a belittling hand at Emilia and Rula's blood began to boil. "But messing up your little game in the Moon Kingdom? That made me laugh for days! Particularly since I finally got to pay Serenity back for how she, her friend and that idiot Char humiliated me years ago…that lasted for years and now my defeat of her Majesty tastes all the sweeter for it!"  
  
"Like HELL you beat Serenity!!" Rula snarled savagely. "You don't have an ounce of her courage and integrity you total DISEASE!!!!" calming down she added, "But I believe you Mu…I mean what isn't there to laugh about what you did to me? Think about it – you ruined my life, took everything and everyone I cared about away from me…because of you I can never go back or see any of them ever again."  
  
Mu sneered as he listened to this little speech – he was sure that among the people Rula declared to care so much about was Princess Mercury. "And have you come to weep and wail about the sheer unfairness of it all?" he mocked her. "Is that the reason you're here?"  
  
With a crazy grin Rula pulled back her hand and suddenly the Thundershot flared intensely as she decided to throw it at last. "Not even close Jerkweed." She hissed as her gathering energy filled the tent with brilliant light…  
  
Emilia could feel every hair on her whole body standing up on end as she watched in awe as the Warrior-Princess prepared to slay the tyrant…  
  
"Wait!" Mu's hand shot into the air and there was now a thoughtful look on his sly face. "Why not listen to what I have to say before doing anything rash?"  
  
"Shut…UP!!!!"  
  
At the very moment a draft of heated air caressed Rula's back and she and her dark-haired companion both turned to look towards the tent-flap as they realised that it had been lifted by somebody…  
  
"Oh my Emperor, oh my noble liege!" squealed a familiar high screeching voice that made Emilia cringe and Rula narrow her eyes and scowl darkly. "Fire, flames, infernos blazing everywhere you look! It's searing, suffocating, hot, hot, hot!!"  
  
He was gangly and his thin front limbs were both planted on the ground front of him as if they were a pair of front legs, the hands caked in the dirt of the campsite and planted on the floor like a pair of grubby paws as their owner darted into the tent like an animal. His hair was a dirty brown and straggly and one of his eyes was half-closed in an eternal squint but the other was dark and beady like that of a rat as it darted between Emilia and Rula who it lingered upon greedily. His mouth hung wide open in a hungry leer and his long tongue moved from side to side as it brushed against his sharp teeth…it was Drut.  
  
"Mmm, my Emperor…was ONE not enough to satisfy your cravings for one night?" sniggered the bizarre rat-like Marauder. "Heehee…oh your taste is so divine, what an eye for the ladies you possess, I've never known you to choose anything but the best my liege!"  
  
Rula stared at Drut as he moved around her, an unfamiliar girl, and inspected her from all sides…just the sight of his staring beady black eye made her stomach turn however she couldn't help but smile grimly. 'My, my...' she thought wryly.  
  
Somehow the rat-like Marauder and the way he summed her up like this reminded her very strongly of Renald, Duchess Ashrals son...  
  
"Drut…shut up." Snapped Mu as he reached over and grabbed Drut by the neck – hefting his arm back the tyrant pitched him out of the tent, a dull thud echoing as the rat-like Marauder hit the ground outside. "Get out…and tell the others to get in here."  
  
Turning back to the girl's Mu smiled in a supercilious manner – the tyrant seemed quite confident for a person who was currently looking an agonizing, smoking death right in the face. "But I'm sure that the idea that just came to me will certainly appeal to a warrior such as yourself my darling. Why kill me like this? After all wouldn't you say that it is without honour to strike down a defenceless enemy?"  
  
Rula had to laugh. "Don't tell me that you're thinking of saving your skin by appealing to my honour Mu – I don't think I could stomach that!" she replied sourly as she thought about how he'd been hurting Emilia when she'd burst in.  
  
"What I propose is that we put your strength and warrior-pride to the test." Mu went on ignoring her mockery. "You'll face my strongest warrior in a duel with you holds barred…if you win then you can go free. What do you say to that?"  
  
Rula considered it for half a minute. "I could put your lights out here and now and walk over your goons before I take the girl outta here." She replied dryly. "Let's up the stakes – if I win then you'll back off and let me take her out of here…and you'll lay off her village as well."  
  
Inside she was laughing in disbelief – she knew that whatever Mu agreed to he'd never keep his word but she needed to act like she believed him.  
  
"What a strange demand!" Mu remarked. "What reason do you have to care about her rabble? No, don't tell me…I'm really not interested! Very well…I accept your demand." He was lying through his teeth and all three of them knew it. "But to even the scales I think that I'll have to insist on upping YOUR stakes!"  
  
Rula narrowed her eyes – something in the lecherous way that he eyed her made her stomach flip right over and stay there. "What do you have in mind?" she asked coldly.  
  
Mu's eyes gleamed. "If you are subdued by my champion…then you will become my property." He breathed as he finally came out with it. "You my dear will become another of my slaves to do with as I please and then dispense with as soon as I tire of you. On no other condition will I accept your demand to fight on Orlando's behalf."  
  
Rula gazed at him in silence as she weighed the huge risk involved her if she should accept the challenge…  
  
Emilia was staring at her and slowly her stomach filled with ice as she realised that the warrior-princess was actually considering Mu's proposal. "Don't do it!" she cried horrified as she stared towards Rula, the fear of what Mu might do to her totally driven away by the thought that her heroine might lose her own freedom by fighting for hers. "I don't matter – get away from here!"  
  
Rula didn't reply to the dark-haired girl's plea – her lips were pursed and she was sucking her cheek methodically. "One more term Mu…you let her go free before we begin." She declared firmly – at least she could get one good thing out of this charade.  
  
"Oh but of course!" Mu exclaimed as he waved a hand in Emilia's direction. "What use is she compared to YOU…your Highness? Very well…just as you wish the peasant-girl is as of now free to crawl back to her hole."  
  
"Done." Rula nodded her head decisively. "It's a deal – if I beat your champion then Orlando and his people don't have to worry about you ever again…if I lose then I become one of your freaks on a leash."  
  
"Don't do it!"  
  
"Do you give me your word Mu?" Rula asked ignoring the desperate protests of the girl beside her.  
  
"You'd take my word?" Mu couldn't hide his surprise.  
  
Rula's face was dark and her eyes gleamed in deadly earnest as she fixed him with her piercing stare, "If you try to doublecross me than I'll make you wish you'd never been born." She replied flatly and he was shocked to realise that he believed her as she released all of her power and the Thundershot crackled and died out.  
  
"Will you just listen to yourself?!!" Emilia broke in – she walked right in front of Rula and gazed at her through beseeching eyes. "Listen to me Universe! You can't risk everything for me…you just can't!"  
  
"I won't lose." The Warrior-Princess replied coolly. "I swear."  
  
"But what if you do?" the dark-haired girl cried as she grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "I won't let you become a slave because I was too weak to save myself Princess Universe – I won't hear of it!"  
  
Rula just stared at her for a while and then she did something that surprised Emilia – she smiled assuringly. "Em…can I call you that? Anyway, listen up." She said so firmly that the dark-haired girl stopped shaking and stared at her. "I'm no more special than you are – I'm not some example of honour or courage…I'm just here to help. If you should be looking up to anybody then that person should be Orlando. He's braver than I'll ever be because he's trying to give your people a life that they don't have to fight to keep every day. If it weren't for people like Orlando then guys like him…" she pointed towards Mu who listened in bemusement. "…would rule the Universe and turn it into a miserable pit of nothing but misery and evil. Your Chief's the one doing good…like I said I just want to help him. Now if you really care about what I want then go back to your village and do your best to do the same…okay?"  
  
Emilia was silent as she thought about everything that she'd just been told – she felt more moved than ever before in her life and with a sigh she gave in to what her heroine wanted. "Okay…I don't want you to do this but I'll do whatever you say your Highness." She said sadly though her smile was proud as she knew that whatever happened now she and Rula were following the honourable path…the path of the warrior.  
  
Rula sighed – wherever she went the name of Princess Universe followed behind her like a shadow.  
  
"Promise me that you'll win Universe." Emilia's voice was suddenly intense as she took the other girl's hands into her own. "Win!"  
  
Rula smirked – she understood now why she wanted to fight for this girl's freedom so badly when she could've just grabbed her and ran…because she couldn't just stand by while scum like Mu laughed at the honour and dignity that made them the good people they were.  
  
Before she'd met this girl she'd only been here for herself but now she was helping her for a far more precious reason…  
  
"They'll never take me alive Emilia." Rula replied seriously as she prepared to fight not only for her own freedom but for the honour of Orlando and his people. "Not while you're rooting for me…after all, you can't fight without a reason."  
  
There was also her old debt to pay back here – a score that she ached to settle. "This is for Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." She declared as she let go of Emilia's hands and turned to face Mu. "I'll fight your champion to prove her honour and that of the Moon Kingdom just as much as anything else Mu…this is for her, Charon and everyone else you've ever wronged!"  
  
Mu snickered. "Are you done? I was just about to call the entire thing off because of my sudden case of stomach-churning." He mocked. "Are you sure that you don't want to give up now and give yourself over to me your highness?"  
  
Rula smiled sarcastically – she could tell that for all his arrogance he hadn't suggested that she surrender purely as a taunt. "Let's just get this over with shall we?" she said coolly.  
  
With a grin Emperor Mu called for his Guards who'd been listening to the whole confrontation in silence to get ready for what he promised would be an interesting show…  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Take a look over yonder your Highness!" exclaimed the blonde curly-haired man as he abruptly brought his horse to a halt upon finally reaching the top of the steep hill he and his companion had traversed. "That's something worth coming all this way to see isn't it?"  
  
They and their other companions had all been a long distance from here when they had first caught sight of the angry red glow flickering over the horizon – in order to find out the cause of it the two of them had ridden ahead from the main group that they had been travelling in and now that they saw it both reeled at the spectacle they'd come so far to find out about.  
  
"I see it Jadeite, have no doubt about that…I just can't believe it for the life of me!" murmured Prince Darien as he gazed at the flames that were roaring a short way off in the woody clearing below – his young face was bathed red in the fierce glare of the fire as he and one of his bodyguards looked on in disbelief. "How could such a blaze grow that large in such a short time?"  
  
Jadeite shrugged as he watched the almost mesmerising inferno in fascination. "Beats me." He carelessly admitted – after all he was a General not a forester. "We should get back to the others now that we know what's going on. They're sure to be waiting on us Darien."  
  
"Wait!" Darien said sharply as he leaned forward on his mount for a closer look at the clearing – his eyes which had always been remarkably keen had just caught a detail about the area surrounding the blaze that he hadn't been paying enough attention to notice a moment ago since he'd been hypnotised by the flames. "Take a closer look…what do you see?"  
  
Jadeite grinned in amusement and gazed at the distance flames intently. "A lot of flames burning up everything around them." He joked after a fruitless moment and then he added with a little more sincerity, "What did you expect me to notice on closer scrutiny Darien?"  
  
Darien made an excited gesture with his hand. "Don't you see?" he exclaimed. "There are tents around the fire…or what's left of them. They're the source of the fire!"  
  
Jadeite stared down again and now in all seriousness he narrowed his eyes as he attempted to pick out the same shapes that Darien had made out…but without any luck. "I don't see a thing." He eventually told his charge bluntly.  
  
"Let's take a closer look at them then." Darien insisted as he let go of his reins and began to lower himself from his magnificent steed.  
  
Before Jadeite had managed to dismount grumbling all the while the dark-haired Prince had already walked to the top of the steep slope – even before the curly-haired General had arrived beside him he was positive that he was right about the shapes of tents in the flickering glow. "Come on Jadeite!" he ordered, ready and raring to go. "Those people down there need help!"  
  
Pulling his face into a noncommittal frown Jadeite thought it through. "We really haven't time to go way out there if we're going to make it home before morning." He argued. "It's late enough as it is…besides I don't want to sound heartless but I doubt that those people are in need of help by now if you get what I'm saying."  
  
"Jadeite…where's your sense of responsibility towards our people during their times of need?" Darien exclaimed. "Isn't protecting our people the purpose of an Imperial General?"  
  
Jadeite shuddered and shook his head vigorously in response. "No your Highness, going off into battle and coming back with all your limbs intact and having plenty of wenches waiting to welcome you home…that's the reason for going through all the training and hard work that precedes the coveted position of an Imperial General." He said matter-of-factly. "And I'll have to start worrying about the Prince I'm duty-bound to protect unless he starts showing a strong sense of proper priority."  
  
"Well that's okay Jadeite…you've always been a terrible bodyguard so I doubt that I'd be held responsible for the way my instincts have developed." Darien commented and then barely avoided a swipe of the back of Jadeite's hand. "But seriously I want to go and see if we can do anything for those people down there…who knows? Maybe the Marauders were responsible and we'll finally be able to catch them! At the very least we'll find out what we can about them from the campers and my brother would be thrilled if he heard that we managed to find some clues about them for the first time in years don't you think?"  
  
Jadeite's eyes clouded and he held his tongue – honestly he wasn't sure about what he should say in reply to that suggestion.   
  
Ever since Darien and Emperor Mu had returned from their trip to the Moon Kingdom three months ago he and his friends Malachite, Nephrite and Zoisite had noticed a sudden and strange change in the younger brother's behaviour. Since that night Darien had hardly been in the castle longer than an hour, preferring to go out into the lands and help his people with their problems, never seeming to notice the black looks that were often thrown in his direction from those who were especially haggard since they lived near their ruler.  
  
Sometimes Darien spent weeks away from home and Jadeite was sure that he was trying to make up for the shame that Mu had brought upon their world that night in the Moon Kingdom – however he also felt sure that he'd been outside so much so that he wouldn't have to look his brother in the eye. Jadeite knew that during the years that had gone by since their father's death Darien had spent a lot of his time trying to convince himself that his brother wasn't the cruel and unjust ruler that their people said him to be…although the truth was that deep down he knew no matter how hard he tried to lie to himself and pretend that things were different, Mu was nothing but a malicious tyrant.  
  
Holding back a tired sigh Jadeite nodded his head affably and tried to look as excited as his young charge was about the prospect of the sheer waste of time that was now at hand. "Okay Darien…you win." He cried with exaggerated bright cheerfulness. "Let's go to the rescue of those poor unfortunates down there who need our help…in digging their graves! Or helping them put out the huge fire…one or the other!"  
  
"JADEITE!" Darien said sternly as he tried to hold back laughter.  
  
"Craven scum! The only graves that shall be dug are your own!!!"  
  
Whirling around as the ferocious roar that must surely have come from the lungs of some terrible beast Darien was just in time to catch sight of a large stocky man with a thick flaxen beard descending from a rocky outcrop behind him – the dark-haired Prince was so shocked that he could only stand there frozen to the spot as the huge man fell almost slowly towards him…  
  
Reality came flooding back into his stunned senses as all the wind was knocked right out of him and he realised that he was now lying in the dirt, firmly pinned to the hard ground by a large knee that was pressing hard into his stomach.  
  
Jadeite could do nothing but look on dazedly as he tried to come to terms with what he was watching - as the powerfully built man who had crept up on them both under cover of the darkness while they'd been bickering and chosen the perfect moment to pounce on Darien he raised his hand high over his head.  
  
Jadeite could not possibly miss the gleaming head of the huge battleaxe that was gripped between the stranger's fingers as it trembled, as if the axe itself was eager to come slicing down.  
  
Orlando wrapped his powerful hand around the breathless youth's throat and gritted his teeth savagely. "Dog…you and your depraved brother roam through our lands pillaging our towns, destroying our homes, murdering and shaming our wives and daughters! You're not fit to breath our air…your very lives disgrace the memory of our ancestors!"  
  
The ferocity of the terrifying warrior's tirade shook Darien up so much that he barely realised the increasingly lethal situation that he was in as he stared confusedly at Orlando's fury-ridden mask of hatred.  
  
Jadeite snapped back to his senses. "Who are you?" he barked as he took a stride towards them. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Don't…move…a…muscle!" Orlando growled at him without taking his eyes away from Darien's face as he finally released all of the anger that he'd been keeping pent up inside ever since the day he had come back to his home and discovered that the love of his life had died. "If you bat an eyelid wrongly he dies."  
  
"You want to kill him anyway." Jadeite retorted. "So that's not much of a threat is it?"  
  
Orlando laughed unpleasantly and now he did glance at the curly-haired General. "Let's try this then…if you try to stop me then I'll just have to cut his head off here and now – that way he won't get to understand just how much suffering and misery he and his brother had brought on all of us for the last eighteen years…but either way he's a dead man."  
  
Without waiting for Jadeite to muster a reply the Warrior returned his eyes to Darien who had grasped what was going on at last but still lay helplessly on the ground pinned fast under the huge Chieftain. "But before you meet your maker I think that you ought to know the truth about those 'bandits' you hell-spawn." He snapped scornfully. "Since your swine of a brother is the man who formed the Marauders from members of your own Imperial Guards I really doubt that he'd be all that thrilled to hear that you've found out the truth about them DARIEN!"  
  
Darien gasped as he realised what his attacker had just said – it couldn't be true!  
  
His brother had done some bad things before it was true but even he wouldn't do such terrible things to their people for his own entertainment…would he?  
  
Somehow Darien couldn't silence the loud cry of doubt that now called to his better sense as Orlando's words spoken in sincere rage echoed around his mind…  
  
"That's…that's not true." The dark-haired Prince protested weakly, speaking for the first time. "My brother…he wouldn't…"  
  
"Fool…fool!" Orlando snarled as he clenched his hand even tighter around Darien's windpipe, determined to make him accept the truth before he died. "You can't seriously believe that Mu's fit to rule Earth! Why do you think we all call him 'the tyrant' you idiot?!!"  
  
Darien looked over to Jadeite for support but he felt a ripple of shock and caught his breath – or at least tried to – as he glimpsed his bodyguard's now deeply troubled eyes.  
  
Jadeite had been startled by what Orlando had said but not surprised at all – he and the other Generals had heard rumours floating around the castle about just what Mu did on his occasional unexplained trips out into the countryside with a host of Guards on horseback and now that he heard it from one of the people wronged by the Emperor it all seemed to click into place.  
  
"Jadeite…you can't possibly think it's true…can you?!!" Darien exclaimed in anguish as desperation washed over him – it was as if he needed someone else to believe that his brother was just misunderstood by his subjects in order to carry on believing so himself. "You've served Mu for years…how can you believe this of him?"  
  
"Listen idiot – you can break a person's bones, shatter their spirit, kill them but to make them suffer agony throughout the long years is something that only the worst kind of scum alive is capable of doing with pleasure." Orlando spat as the Prince's stubborn desire to cling to the loyalty he felt for his brother the tyrant aroused his deepest disgust. "Think about it…fine farm-houses built generations long ago in the past burnt to the ground! Innocent and chaste young women robbed of their virtue and their dignity! That's the curse that's plagued us all since that man took the throne…you and your brother have both preyed on my people for long enough Darien! And for YOU it ends here TONIGHT!!!"  
  
Darien's eyes shot open as wide as they could possibly go as the battleaxe that had loomed dangerously over him during the entire intense confrontation began to move slowly forward. "No…" he whispered helplessly, too winded and bewildered by what was happening to him, what he'd heard and too shocked and breathless to even start to try to make sense out it all. "Give me time…let me think…"  
  
Jadeite froze in horror – he was too far away to do anything to stop Orlando…  
  
"And do you give any of us this 'time' that you seem to think so precious to pay our tithes when we can't even afford to feed our children during the grip of winter?!! Pay for your crimes against us down below!!!!"  
  
Orlando released the full ferocity of his rage and with an ear-splitting roar that obliterated the air he brought the blade of his gleaming battleaxe sweeping down on the unprotected neck of the brother of the scourge of his people.  
  
Darien's eyes squeezed in terror as he waited for the deadly blow…  
  
"Orlando…no!!!" screamed a desperate female voice.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The air of the ruined campsite was damp but still stagnant for several yards – however for the moment the Marauders had forgotten all about the choking, acrid air.  
  
The so-called bandits had all gathered around the sole surviving tent which had been allocated to the slave-mistress so that she would have a place to prepare any women that the riders captured on their excursion – not a word passed between them as they tensely waited for somebody to come out of the tent.  
  
Standing among his host for the first time since they had struck camp Emperor Mu the tyrant of Earth and the scourge of his people wore a malicious smile as he blissfully looked forward to what he had not a single doubt lay ahead that night.  
  
The charred tents lay on the blackened earth in miserable husks – Mu had insisted that Rula used Death-Ice to put out the ravening flames that she herself had started and to keep him complacent until their business was done she'd reluctantly complied.  
  
One of the complaints that he shared with his men was that they would now have to walk all of the rest of the way back to the castle since Rula had released their horses. Mu could easily have teleported the rest of the way home but held back from doing so because he didn't trust his host to head straight back if he wasn't there to keep them in line – after all if they got arrogant and were captured by the peasants they had terrorised for so long then his little secret would surely be exposed to the world.  
  
In spite of the long march ahead he felt ecstatically gleeful – after all on top of the burning of his camp and the assault on himself he now had more reasons than he could hope for to enjoy crushing the spirit and pride of his newest slave-girl during the days ahead.  
  
Already Mu was imagining how wonderful it would feel to pile humiliation after humiliation upon the girl who had cursed his name before the Royal Court of the Moon Kingdom once she was his submissive slave to command and use as he wanted – his mouth watered at the prospect and already he knew what he was going to do as soon as she was his property.  
  
First he would just have to pay another visit to the Moon Kingdom, uninvited of course just to add to Serenity's anger when she saw him again…and he'd take Rula with him in chains. The tyrant could already picture the look of anguish on Serenity's face as she saw her precious 'Princess' as his helpless wench and he practically watered at the mouth for that day, that moment when he would see the pain etched into her beautiful face to come so that he could freeze the wonderful picture of it in his memory.  
  
Suddenly the unbearable wait came to an end as the tent-flap was brushed aside briskly to reveal a breathtakingly nubile figure stalking out into the stares of the awaiting Marauders.  
  
Rula's face was utterly cool and indifferent as she let go of the tent-flap and slid her arms almost coyly behind her – in the tent behind her the slave-mistress was leaning against the tent-pole with a dazed look and long scratches left by the huntress's fingernails on her face, burning.  
  
The arrogant woman had been so used to having her way with helpless and frightened women that she had not been prepared for what she had received when she had tried to discipline Rula for her disrespect – now it would take more than a little eyeliner to disguise the little momento that the huntress had left on her cheek.  
  
As they took in the knee-weakening new vision of Rula the Marauders cried out raucously and wolf-whistled as she walked through them – she was now wearing a top that was even smaller than the one she usually wore and was brown but trimmed with an even lighter shade. It had two narrow straps that went over her shoulders as well as two slim wire-like ones that stretched around the sides of her body to meet up with the other two between her shoulders. There was a light silver belt around her waist from which hung two narrow sheets of brown material that like the top were both dark brown. Rula's own clothes – the fate of which had been the bone of contention leading to her little argument with the slave-mistress – were in a small square leather bag that she had borrowed from the tent and she carried slung over her shoulder, the strap looped around her upper-arm.  
  
"Nice ensemble." sneered one of the Marauders who was particularly fuming about the loss of his tent. "Think it'll stop a sword?"  
  
As she passed him Rula found that his sword flickered just beneath her chin like an affectionate finger but she just smiled over at him. "What you mean the way your face would?" she replied before returning her indifferent eyes forward.  
  
A shadow darted out from between a couple of Marauders standing in the crowd. "Heehee!" sniggered Drut as he ambled along behind the huntress in his nimble gait. "How the mighty have fallen! Heeheehee!"  
  
Rula kept her eyes gazing straight ahead as she walked firmly onward ignoring Drut as he followed her darting to and fro around her as he stared at her legs. Albino freak… she thought in disgust and then to her surprise she actually felt an inward twinge.  
  
The twisted Marauder and the way in which he was treated by his comrades had unexpectedly driven home to her the memory of her own plight when she had first discovered her hidden powers and how she had felt among her own 'normal' comrades the Star Raiders… "They'd think I'm a freak…"  
  
Rula shuddered inwardly though outwardly she stayed calm and disdainful of those around her – she realised that she actually felt sorry for Drut, despicable though he was and kind of ashamed of herself in the right though she had been…what a screwed up place the world was.  
  
Mu leered as Rula's gaze ran over the ground until they reached his boots, then travelled up until her fiery brown eyes met with his simmering golden ones. "How does it feel to be a lamb on the way to the pen your Highness?" he mocked her with an inexcusably smug look on his face.  
  
Before any of the Marauders could guffaw – they had to laugh at all of their Emperor's jokes unless they wanted to drink deadly nightshade when they got home – Rula moved very, very smoothly and quickly…it was one fluid motion and took their breaths away once they'd managed to grasp what she'd done.  
  
One moment her arms had been gently crossed behind her back and now she was holding the crossbow that she'd torn from a careless Marauder pointed right at the tyrant with unnervingly deadly accuracy.  
  
"How does it feel to be a jerkweed Emperor Mu?" Rula asked with a dark grin as she cocked the gleaming weapon to her eye so that she squinted along the long silver shaft of that bolt which she could embed in Mu's windpipe at the release of a trigger.  
  
Before he could check the impulse Mu took a nervous step back as he eyed the crossbow in Rula's hand in a great deal of surprise and an even greater deal of dismay. "Don't even think about it wench." He said far too quickly to sound confident. "You're totally surrounded – you'd be dead before you could pull back the trigger."  
  
"My face is up HERE y'know." Rula smiled wryly as she helpfully pointed that out – she'd particularly liked the way that his voice had wavered uncontrollably at the beginning of his warning.  
  
"I'll have the rest of your natural born life to see it my darling Princess." Mu growled – the crossbow aimed right at him bothered him like an itch in a place he couldn't reach and then he managed to grin and sneer, "I mean it wench – you wouldn't stand a chance against my Host. Need I remind you that without your little tricks at your disposal you're nothing but a little girl who's wandered far out of her league?"  
  
Rula pursed her lips as she admitted that he was right – halfway right anyway. At her throat gleamed the collar that had previously been worn by Emilia. Before the Marauders had let the dark-haired girl go free just as Rula had demanded the slave-mistress had unlocked the cruel creation of dark magic and removed it, taking great pleasure in telling the huntress that she would be the next one to wear it.  
  
Rula could feel the wicked will of the cold metal against her wind-pipe and without needing to be told she knew that her powers were useless as long as she remained locked in the choke-hold of the Anti-Magic metal.  
  
Just for a moment her face twisted into a worried frown – thinking about the collar had reminded her of Emilia and she hoped that the dark-haired girl was on her way back to her village right now. She hoped so but she couldn't convince herself that it was true.  
  
Rula felt sure that rather than getting the hell away from this place Emilia was watching every move that she made with baited breath.  
  
Why did she have to be a role-model anyway?  
  
~*~*~  
  
As she watched the unfolding spectacle from a safe enough distance away Emilia's eyes reflected her feeling of nervous dread.  
  
The dark-haired girl was unable to tear her gaze away from the middle of the camp where Princess Universe was standing in the middle of the gang of Marauders. She was rooted to the spot…a conflict that she would never forget was about to take place and anyway she hadn't promised Universe that she'd go straight home now had she?  
  
Emilia had to stay and watch – there was no way that she'd ever be able to rest without seeing the outcome of what happened here with her own eyes even though she realised with a sinking heart that her people would find out if the Princess was defeated.  
  
Emperor Mu would be sure to spread the word of their heroine' s enslavement in good time…if such a terrible thing could be considered 'good'.  
  
As she watched the dark-haired girl absent-mindedly traced her throat where the metal collar had once been. Already she was imagining what would happen if the Warrior-Princess was defeated and as she pictured it happening Emilia wished that Universe had just left her to her fate.  
  
Then she remembered what the Princess had told her before she had been allowed to walk freely from the campsite and she forced a firm expression on her face – she wasn't supposed to be thinking like that anymore.  
  
Universe had asked her to stop worrying about her and instead do everything she could to help Chief Orlando. If there wasn't anything that she could do to help Universe then she would at least carry out her wish.  
  
But that didn't mean that she would just forget all about her – how could she just turn around and head back for the safety of her home when there was a girl down there risking her life for her freedom?  
  
Win Universe… the dark-haired girl bit her lip and prayed that the heroine of her people would be victorious that night. Win!  
  
The determined look froze on her face as she felt a large hand clamp down on her shoulder from behind…  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Enough talk – it's time to seal your fate!" snapped Mu as he saw the troubled look on Rula's face and guessed – wrongly as it happened – that she was feeling nervous about what was to come. "Meet your challenger! Since that girl looked up to you so much as a champion I think it only courteous to pit you against my own champion!"  
  
At the summons of his master one of the Marauders who had been standing right at the very back of the crowd started forward – as he walked through the other Marauders all anxiously stepped aside, clearing the way from him.  
  
Rula stared as she caught sight of the man who now stalked through the campsite towards her and now she DID feel worried. The Marauder who now confronted the huntress was far more impressive than the others – his head was totally shaven and his shoulders so broad that as she stared up, summing him up his bulk eclipsed the stars directly behind him.  
  
The huge Guard's face was feathered by a thick bushy, black beard and moustache that did nothing to hide the derisive sneer that he wore as he looked the huntress up and down – or more accurately down and going even further down.  
  
Rula narrowed her eyes but her face remained faintly troubled as she summed her huge opponent up – his torso reminded her of a huge bear.  
  
"Let me introduce you to the greatest that my Empire can offer such a valiant warrior such as your Highness…Gorban!" Mu roared as he looked forward to the entertainment ahead. "Let the show begin…are your weapons at the ready?"  
  
"Ready to go my liege?" Gorban drawled as he raised his selected weapon a pair of iron bolas that were connected by a long extremely heavy-looking iron chain.  
  
"I've got everything that I need right here." Rula said simply and shortly as she tapped the crossbow with her hand.  
  
It was truer than the tyrant could realise – loaded into the crossbow were two bolts, one for Gorban and the other…for herself. Rula had made up her mind about one thing before she'd accepted Mu's challenge and it was that however this went she would never sink to becoming one of the tyrant's glassy-eyed wenches. If by some foul chance her aim went awry and she was defeated then she would aim the last bolt straight at her own heart and fire without hesitation. She'd rather die than become the slave of any man…and she was determined to end her own life if push came to shove and she needed to choose between losing her freedom to Mu or giving up her life for her own dignity and self-respect.  
  
The huntress smirked – she's promised that if she lost this duel then she'd become Mu's slave. What she hadn't promised was that she wouldn't kill herself if that happened…  
  
"Then let it begin!" Mu exclaimed as he threw wide his arms. "You'll both turn and advance five paces away from each other – then you may turn and attack in your own time. Think yourself lucky that your life isn't what's at stake your Highness for Gorban would have your head if it were a fight to the death."  
  
"Oh really? And why's that?" Rula chuckled, even in her jeopardy she could find something to laugh at. "Isn't he satisfied with his own?"  
  
Gorban growled menacingly. "You'll wish you never said that wench!"  
  
Rula gave an indifferent shrug. "If wishes were fishes then there wouldn't be room in the sea for water." She replied airily. "I've regretted lotsa stuff in my life but somehow I doubt that pissin' you off'll be one of them pal."  
  
Gorban's eyes gleamed unpleasantly as he made himself a silent promise to throw his bolas extra hard so that the huntress would fall as nastily as possible when they wrapped around her legs and threw her off-balance.  
  
The moment had come at last and a heavy silence fell over the ruined campsite of the Marauders as the duel that would decide the fate of Princess Universe whose name had given rise to the rebellion of Orlando's village began.  
  
The hush was almost suffocating as Rula and Gorban turned around and slowly, almost captivatingly began to march away from each other – their paces went by unbearably slowly seeming to last for centuries as Rula's feet touched the earth silently, her face totally empty of whatever might be passing through her mind as her freedom trembled in the balance of this moment seemingly frozen in time.  
  
The first pace had gone by – now for the second one.  
  
Mu's expression was one of the most swaggering confidence as he watched with folded arms smirking in infuriating mockery. The Emperor had no doubt that in the next few seconds the huntress would fall to the ground in defeat and become his slave for the rest of her life as she lay gasping in shock.  
  
And the reason for his assurance on this was very simple indeed. As he watched Rula advance slowly away from her opponent his eyes glimmered slyly and he thought again about the plan that he had hatched back in the tent – just to make sure that Gorban threw his bolas before the huntress had the chance to fire a single bolt.  
  
Mu would never know that Rula had a plan of her own to cheat him of what she had promised but the tyrant's plan was devious and ruthless – he would use his telepathy to read the huntress's thoughts so that he would know the precise moment that she decided to turn around and let loose with her crossbow. At that instant Mu would send Gorban a telepathic message – he'd made a point of establishing psychic connections with each of his Marauders so that he'd know if any ever attempted to betray or desert him – that Rula was about to make her move so that his champion would be able to catch the huntress by surprise and settle the entire duel.  
  
Poor girl… Mu laughed under his breath as he watched Rula's expressionless stoic face. She had no idea that her fate is already sealed. So blissfully unaware that her doom is on the verge of swooping down and plucking away her freedom and confidence.  
  
It would be over so swiftly that the Emperor felt almost sorry for the Princess who had caused him so much trouble…but not quite.  
  
Rula could feel every muscle, every single bone, every last fibre of skin in her body tensing up as the fourth pace slipped behind her and she finally began the final one.  
  
Her heart pounded but part of her was thrilled as her blood seethed in the excitement of the last step before the moment of truth…  
  
That's right… Mu thought malevolently as he watched her move – his eyes narrow and he prepared to probe Rula's mind for the moment she would decide to turn and fire at Gorban. One more step and you'll have walked right into my hands little 'Princess'…  
  
As the huntress raised her foot taking half of that final fateful step to her own doom one way or another the tyrant reached out with his mind and tried to push his way into Rula's thoughts. As he made the telepathic attempt to read her Mu chuckled – he wasn't trying to make any secret of what he was doing and any second now he expect to see a look of shock cross Rula's face as she realised that he was intruding in her mind.  
  
The horror that he expected to see in her eyes, so confident that the moment would be wonderful…and so he was deeply shocked when he found that he was completely unable to use his telepathy to enter her mind.  
  
Mu's face slowly drained of its malevolent expectation and now the only thing registered there was blank confusion as he realised that the way into the huntress's mind was completely blocked against his probing telepathy – no matter how relentlessly he tried to break into her thoughts he came up against some kind of powerful barrier and failed.  
  
The tyrant's mind swam with confusion as almost numb with shock he was forced to give up the struggle. How could this be? His telepathy was the greatest on Earth and until now it had never failed him…   
  
That she-devil Serenity must have put some kind of enchantment on this wench to stop me from getting into her mind! Mu thought as he began to tremble with boundless rage. How else could my peerless psychic powers fail to probe her mind?!!  
  
Not for the first time since they had first met long ago during their youths the tyrant of Earth cursed the name of the Queen of the Moon Kingdom who he was sure had humiliated him once again.  
  
And now the twisted scheme that he'd lain so cunningly came tumbling down right in front of his eyes. As he waited impatiently for his liege's signal a puzzled scowl crept onto Gorban's face.  
  
What was the hold-up?  
  
Mu's telepathic message never came…as he waited in vain the huge Marauder realised that he'd taken the fifth pace and without stopping to think he turned around to see Rula who also spun around on her heel.  
  
Rula stared at him in bemusement – why wasn't he doing anything? Still – his loss…  
  
Gorban's face was blank as he stared at the huntress wondering all the while why the plan didn't seem to be going as it was supposed to – then he heard the metallic 'click' of a trigger being drawn back and he leapt back to his sense…precisely a second too late.  
  
The next moment Gorban's mind went horribly blank as his world was blasted apart – time didn't seem frozen exactly but clogged up so badly that it trickled by unbearably slowly as Gorban the strongest and most brutal of Emperor Mu's host crumpled to the ground, killed instantly by the long, slender bolt that had just buried itself in his left eye-socket.  
  
The only expression on Universe's face as she watched the huge brute slump to the ground dead was sheer puzzlement. That had been way too easy…  
  
The sound of the cruel bolas clanking together as they fell from Gorban's lifeless hands came almost as a signal for reality which duly flooded back to the camp – and in an instant the outrage of the Marauders came in overflowing force.  
  
"He's dead…that little wench killed Gorban!"  
  
"The little serpent!"  
  
"Look at her standing there all smug n' pleased with herself!"  
  
Drut tensed like a cat on all fours - if he'd had fur then it would have stood up on his back like a million needles. "Death to the murderer!" he hissed rabidly.  
  
Fury seethed among the Marauders but Rula simply looked at them in bemusement – these men had no qualms when it came to the murder and rape of their own people and the torching of towns where they themselves had been born and raised but became an army of righteousness when they saw one of their pillaging buddies lying stone dead as a result of a fair duel.  
  
Rula clenched her teeth – she realised that counting on these scum to honour their end of the bargain would be about as optimistic as Jess's confidence in their chances in taking them on by themselves.  
  
All things considered it was very fortunate for her that just about now something more incredible than her literally effortless victory of Gorban happened.  
  
As Mu turned his head to roar at his host to seize Rula his eyes widened and he squeaked in shock, "Look out!"  
  
Obediently the shocked Marauders all swivelled around…and all but one of them saw the head of the huge Battleaxe flash in the light of the moon as it was swung in a mighty arc. The Marauder who then fell to the ground in a growing pool of his own blood never fully took in the sight of the man standing tall and far more imposing than the thuggish Gorban as he went to join his old pillaging companion on the other side.  
  
Contempt registered on Orlando's face as he stood face to face with the very men who had terrorised the people of his village the day before – the dark disgust and rage in his eyes made every last one of them cringe especially at the sight of the fresh blood that dripped from the edge of his great axe.  
  
Barely suppressed excitement charged the tense air as his cold and marble-hard eyes swept from one of them to the next and he pierced every last one of their cowardly souls with his glare.  
  
Rula would have been thunderstruck by the presence of the Chieftain but any surprise she might have felt was forgotten as she glimpsed his eyes. The passion that filled his entire being swelling to such extent and ferocity made her shiver in awe and for a moment she almost believed that he'd erupt and his rage would take the whole world with it.  
  
But though the campsite didn't wither in flame more intense than the huntress had been responsible for nor the heavens came crashing down upon them all what did happen was far more intense and breathtaking than either could ever have been to the Marauders.  
  
Orlando's eyes finally reached Emperor Mu who stood rooted to the spot on the far side of the clearing – the tyrant's expression was strangely blank as he stood face to face with the man who had declared rebellion to his rule and in his confusion he didn't realise the danger that he was now in. Orlando's nostrils flared like those of a horse that had been whipped by a cruel master until it had gone berserk – until this moment his cold eyes had been deadly calm even though they had been filled with passion and hatred. Now however as they sighted the tyrant they changed and so did he – beyond all possible imagination.   
  
Ever since this man had gained the power to make lives of those dear to him an endless cycle of suffering the man whose name was Orlando had lived side by side with his hatred which had grown with every evidence of the pain brought by the reign of the tyrant yet over the slow years he had held it in check for the sake as his people – as long as his beloved wife had been by his side he'd been able to live with it, keep the demon pent up. Over time it had become almost like his second shadow yet pulsing with heat and passion that would one day be too great and terrible to be kept held inside any longer.   
  
Now as Orlando glowered murderously at Emperor Mu he could feel the rage, hatred and despair that he been able to control for so many years beginning to move – and it overwhelmed his natural calm and filled him with a new kind of rage, a fury that transcended hatred. His eyes burned with this pure new emotion like fire on the surface of a river and up until this moment silent rage came churning out of the depths of his soul…and he rejoiced its release.  
  
"Muuuuuuu!!!!!!" bellowed Orlando, his face demonised and twisted with hate. "Fate brought us together here – this is the end for you tyrant of Earth I'm coming for you now so prepare to pay for all you've done!"  
  
No doubt or better sense stopped the great Chieftain as he hurtled towards the stunned Emperor – as the hulking warrior charged in their direction the Marauders fell aside like blades of grass beneath the force of a tornado and their cowardly reactions gave him a clear path to their liege.  
  
All of them were so used to bullying peaceful villagers and the mere sight of the rampaging axe-bearer only naturally filled them with dismay.  
  
Frozen in blank astonishment Mu was helpless to do anything but gawp as Orlando charged right at him with horribly unstoppable intent in his eyes. Just one glimpse of his face had the effect of emptying the tyrant's mind of coherent thought and so he didn't think of teleporting or even backing away to safety which would have been an inestimably good reaction as he realised in a few moments time.  
  
Sure enough Orlando was on him in a flash – the closeness between the two as the Chieftain came to a stop in front of him was accented by the fact that he could feel Orlando's breath on his face as the warrior glared ferociously at his mortal enemy.  
  
Before Mu could even blink he was felled to the ground – kneeling on all fours he gawped up at Orlando who loomed over him and realised in a flood of clarity what was going on – unfortunately the sight of the mighty axe that was poised in the air above him froze him where he cowered.  
  
"Crawl like the snake you are!" Orlando roared with laughter that contained no trace of merriment as he glared down at the fallen tyrant in scorn. "You know I once met a boy who was the only person left alive after you and your dogs paid his hometown a visit." He breathed nastily and his eyes suddenly narrowed in a way that sent a new and even more thrilling shiver up Rula's spine as she watched him in awe. "Not that I think he was lucky to have survived – oh no! See he'd been beaten to within an inch of his life by your men and by the time we got him back he hadn't long to live. We did what we could for him but before the night was over he died."  
  
Mu felt as if the warrior's eyes would drive him straight into the ground if he continued to look at him like this. "You're no Emperor…no, I call you the scourge of our beloved Earth. And you know what they say Mu. What goes round…" the axe-head flashed as he carelessly spun it in a complete circle – Mu yelped in fright and scrambled back in a way that would have struck any of the other rulers of the galaxy as unbecoming for an Emperor. "…COMES around!!!"  
  
Orlando laughed and reaching down he hauled the tyrant back to his feet with his free hand – Mu couldn't believe what was happening to him. The disbelief that dogged him was only intensified when Orlando brought the side of his axe down on his back with crushing force.  
  
The tyrant staggered senselessly and Orlando followed him, hauled him back up and pulled his weapon back a second time…CRASH!!!!  
  
A high-pitched yelp echoed across the clearing as the heavy handle was driven into the pit of Mu's stomach and knocked him into the dirt once again. "Done in already?" Orlando mocked the dazed tyrant as he folloed him. "The child I mentioned never cried out even once even though his whole body burned with pain whenever he so much as drew breath…why are YOU yowling when you're getting a taste of your own medicine?!! Chew on this for free you dog!"  
  
Rula watched in fascinated horror as Orlando smashed the flat of his axe into Mu's ribs – she couldn't believe it! Orlando actually meant to thrash the tyrant to death!  
  
The hatred he felt was too great and terrible to allow him to kill Mu swiftly – he wanted to make the tyrant suffer the agony that he had given many of the Chieftains fellow villagers.  
  
"This is what you've done to every single one of your subjects over the last two decades FILTH!!!!" roared Orlando as he prepared to strike the cringing man once again. "This is the last wish of everyone who you've killed…"  
  
Suddenly Rula remembered and with a silent gasp she stole a sidelong glance at the Marauders – to her relief every single one of them was so amazed by what was going on that they simply watched spellbound as Orlando beat their ruler like a dog. "Orlando!" exclaimed the huntress as she ran towards the Chieftain. "HEY! Knock it off!"  
  
Orlando glared as she reached him and grasped him by the arm to stop the beating from continuing. "Stand aside girl!" he barked, his voice gruffly stubborn as he tried to shake off her hands. "This craven cur's life is mine for the taking!"  
  
"We don't have time for him now!" Rula yelled as she tugged ferociously. "How long do you think those idiots are gonna stand and watch?! We've gotta fly before that happens!"  
  
Orlando stared at her as he realised that what she said made sense – he bit his lip savagely. Even though he knew that she was right he was unwilling to let Mu go now that the tyrant was finally at his mercy. "This murderer and rapist will be dead long before they gather their scattered wits!" he growled.  
  
"Orlando!" Rula's tone had changed and now she sounded suddenly stern as she gazed at him. "Don't let your emotions get so ahead of you that they make you forget the big picture! That's how things always turn sour!"  
  
Orlando stared speechlessly at her – what she'd just said reminded him of a man he'd known long ago. "I wonder where I heard that before…" he muttered but a small smile crossed his face – actually he knew well enough since he'd recently been informed about this girl's true identity.  
  
"Come on…he'll keep!" the huntress cast a scornful look at Mu and then looked pleadingly at the Chieftain. "Without you the Freeborn won't have a chance. Live to fight again another day!"  
  
Orlando sighed and decided to do as she said – after all it was this girl who he had to thank for getting him started on the path he'd chosen to lead his people down. "Dented your pride old fellow." He growled at Mu as he backed away to stand with Rula. "Never mind though – you've still got your life for all that's worth."  
  
"Next time you won't be so lucky." Rula added with a vindictive grin.  
  
Mu staggered to his feet as his head throbbed in agony – as he gasped for breath he struggled with the reality of what had just happened.  
  
Mu couldn't accept it – it was just too impossible for him to believe that he, the ruler of this entire planet had just been beaten into the dirt, thrashed by some untouchable peasant!  
  
A voice that struck him as vaguely familiar beat into his skull as its owner burst into laughter from over by Rula and Orlando. "That's your reward for beating up on the working class you SWAB!" sniggered the newcomer. "Have you had enough yet or do you want some MORE?!!"  
  
Rula gasped – what the hell was SHE doing here?  
  
Jess grinned impudently as Mu spun around and stared at her in shock, stung by her taunting – she'd arrived just in time to see Orlando thrash the tyrant one last time and as she'd hurried up her admiration for her Chief had driven away any nervousness at the sight of the Marauders.  
  
Flabbergasted by the laughing girl Mu felt anger boiling in his guts and the fire flowing through his veins finally jolted him back to sense. "PEASANTS!" he roared, staggering to his feet in spite of the almost unbearable pain in his back and stomach. "I swear that you will all die for this!"  
  
The dreaded anger that trembled in their liege's voice broke the spell of bewilderment that had held the Marauders frozen where they all stood – with growls they began to advance menacingly forward.  
  
Rula's eyes widened in horror as she spotted one of the Guards coming up behind Jess. "Jess!" she screamed frantically, too far away to intercept the attacker. "Go back!!"  
  
But she was too late – the Marauder moved swiftly and before she could blink Jess felt his brawny arm wrap around her neck, hauling her from her feet. The dark-haired girl instinctively gripped the powerful arm locked around her throat as she gasped in wide-eyed panic. Her trembling fingers froze as she felt the savage edge of a knife brush against the tender skin of her throat as if it was a flitting butterfly.  
  
"NO!" Rula screamed frantically.  
  
"JESS!" Orlando roared in horror.  
  
Mu glowered as he looked on – the pain pounding in his skull killed any satisfaction that he'd have felt at this new turn of events.  
  
But the trembling knife never got any closer to Jess's throat – the dark-haired girl suddenly felt the arm go stiff around her throat and impulsively she looked up. To her surprise the eyes of the man who had accosted her were strangely blank – slowly he leaned slackly away from her and slid to the ground.  
  
As the stiffened arm of the now dead Marauder slid from around her Jess gave a sharp intake of breath and backed away towards her two companions staring at the lifeless body that lay crumpled in the grass.  
  
As Prince Darien stood stock still holding the handle of the crimson-drenched sword that he'd buried in the Marauder's back his eyes were if possible more distant than those of the man he'd slain – moving like a man in a dream he inclined his head and his slate eyes ebbed to the left, passing the face of the girl whose life he had only just saved by taking another over with no reaction.  
  
There was only one person in his mind as his gaze strove this way and that – and this person was the one he hoped he would not find even though his heart was resigned. His hopes were heavy and like stones in his stomach but he knew that they were all futile – so when he locked his sorrowful eyes with those of his elder brother he didn't feel shock but an inward cry of indescribable despair which filled him.  
  
The Marauders had stopped their advance and were all standing and staring in dismay at the dark-haired Prince as he stood in anguish. What the hell… thought the huntress for what must have been the millionth time since she'd set foot on this planet the day before.  
  
It was Mu who finally broke the terrible silence – from the moment that he had glimpsed his brother he had been thrown into turmoil but as he looked into Darien's eyes he was assured of one thing. "So…your journey through treachery is now completed." He spat venomously. "So now you fight for the lives of these worthless troublemakers."  
  
"Shut…up…" Darien breathed softly yet distinctly as he stared at his elder brother, his blue eyes horrified yet acceptant as he finally saw him for what he truly was.  
  
When Orlando had told him the truth with such terrible passion he hadn't wanted to believe it but no matter how desperately he had wanted to deny it he'd known it to be the truth all along. Darien had thought that if he'd told himself strongly enough that it was a lie or a misunderstanding then it would be so but now seeing his brother standing here with these bandits about to take the lives of Orlando and his companions he finally accepted the truth.  
  
It left him feeling sick at heart but also coldly calm – if everything that he'd ever believed about his brother and his Kingdom was a lie then at least he could stop lying to himself from this moment on. One thing he knew for sure that whatever happened now it was over…denial of the truth about his evil brother who he had idolized.  
  
"Just explain one thing to me 'brother'…" Darien said coldly as he narrowed his eyes in bitter contempt. "…you look upon our people as if they are nothing but animals suitable only for amusing you in their suffering. So in your twisted mind which people was it you, I and all of the people gathered in this clearing descended from?"  
  
Mu's face was sheer malevolence – a startling contrast of emotions between the pair of brother's – as he stared evilly at his younger brother but hesitated to reply.  
  
"Traitor! Blood-betrayer! Faithless dog!" Drut hissed.  
  
"Is hating each other the only thing that you and I will ever do together Mu?" Darien asked of the tyrant as he ignored Drut, his voice sad and questioning though his disgust for this man remained.  
  
Jadeite now arrived and stood beside him – the eyes of the General were normally wry but now a rare sorrow was present in them as he saw the pain in Darien's face, he'd known in this heart that the whispering about his liege had all been founded on truth but he'd never thought that it would be so terrible for Darien to realise the truth. "Darien…" he began compassionately.  
  
"Not even that…JUDAS." Mu growled murderously as he made up his ruthless mind – now that Darien knew the truth he couldn't leave this place alive and so pointing at his younger brother he passed sentence on both him and the General. "You have chosen to side with these traitorous dogs and so you'll join them in their fate! Die! My men take the collared wench alive - riches unimaginable to the man who slays Prince Darien, traitor to the Empire of Earth! Whoever kills the treacherous Jadeite shall become the fourth General of the Imperial Army in his place!"  
  
At this proclamation the doubt that had stopped them in their tracks was banished and unsheathing their swords the Marauders gave cries and resumed their advance – there was now nothing but blood on their minds,  
  
Mu laughed madly. "You see Orlando? Even a tyrant is merciful when dealing with traitors! This is the dream of every warrior – to die in battle!"  
  
As Rula, Darien, Orlando, Jadeite and Jess stood in a circle and watched the advancing Marauders the chieftain gritted his teeth – he was ready and prepared to fight until his last ounce of strength but he knew already that the upcoming struggle would be hopeless.  
  
With such superior numbers at his command Mu couldn't lose…it was over.  
  
"This is it…" Darien breathed quietly as he watched death stalking towards him in the form of Imperial Guards many of which he recognized. "Jadeite…I'm sorry about dragging you into this."  
  
"Forget it…" the General replied as cheerfully as he could manage in the knowledge that he was about to die by the sword at hands of the men he himself had once commanded in battle.  
  
"It will be an honour to die by your side Rula." Orlando said to the huntress as he glanced over at her, a grim smile on his face. "Come…if nothing else we can give good account of ourselves before the curtains fall for the last time! Let's built a wall of dead Marauders around us before they take us down!"  
  
Rula didn't answer him right off – her eyes were closed as she stood surrounded by the enemy and she was thinking of a place far, far away from here where she hadn't needed to fight…a place where the need to fight had never been present though she had felt uncomfortable enough without it to seek one out.  
  
A place and people she had been happy to live among and be a part of their lives…  
  
I never asked for this… she thought bleakly as she opened her eyes and tightened her finger around the trigger of the crossbow. I didn't ask for these people to look up to me as an example of how life ought to be for everyone in the world…hell, I didn't even ask to be born. Mercury…I'm sorry. I won't ever be able to come home…  
  
"See ya on the other side Chief." Rula smirked as she opened her eyes – nonchalantly she reached down to Gorban's lifeless corpse and plucked free the crossbow bolt that she'd felled him with, slamming it back into the crossbow so that she could face the host. "This is it…we live together, we die together!  
  
Mu sneered as he heard her – there it was again, that pride and utter refusal to give into the inevitable. "You know girl ever since I graced the Moon Kingdom that night I've been thinking that it's truly time for me to settle down and take a wife." He called out antagonistically to Rula and added with a provocative grin, "Actually I have the perfect candidate in mind…none other than your dear friend Princess Mercury!" Rula whirled around and stared at him in hate as her eyes narrowed. "Meek, pliant and I'm also certain that unlike certain women she won't speak until she's spoken to…I do believe that she will be the perfect bride for me! One who shall know her place!"  
  
Rula's fury was building up – the thought of Mercury, the innocent and kind-hearted girl who had been her friend being reduced to becoming this swine's bitch, her wonderful mind and everything that she had learned being wasted filled her with murder.  
  
Seeing the effect that his taunts aimed at her beloved friend where having on her Mu added with an extra touch of spite, "The best part is that she won't even have to worry about being lonely in my castle – after all she'll have you for company my dear! Perhaps I'll even make you her personal servant…or maybe you can even share our…"  
  
Rula's self-control snapped and snarling she decided to throw herself towards the tyrant and fire her crossbow at his black heart before her blood was spilt on the ground…if she was fated not to see the end of this night then at least she could protect her friend from ever falling into this beast's clutches. It took Orlando AND Darien to grab both her arms and hold her back to stop her as she fought to get at the tyrant...  
  
"Everyone…don't despair!" Emilia told them all, her voice crisp and clear as she suddenly stood in the middle of their circle. "If you do exactly as I say then we'll all see another day yet."  
  
Rula glanced irritably over at her before returning her eyes to the jeering Emperor – then she blinked and stared back at her in shock. "Where the hell did you…?!!" she began, baffled as she stopped fighting against the Prince and the Chieftain.  
  
"Don't think about it now!" Emilia snapped, brushing off her question. "Just do what I say and I'll get you out of this!"  
  
From where he stood watching savagely as his host closed in around his enemies Mu stared in puzzlement – he was sure that he'd been on the verge of goading Rula into breaking the circle and being captured by the host…why had she turned away from him and why were the rebels suddenly joining hands?  
  
Then he saw Emilia and gave a jolt of shock – he'd just spotted the slave-girl whose freedom he had used as leverage in order to lure Rula into his trap! "Get them!" the tyrant roared in sudden alarm and rage as he faced the prospect of losing them all. "Do something you fools!"  
  
"I am my noble liege, I am!" came the squeal of Drut. "Look at me, I'm throttling mysel...URK!"  
  
Rula keenly noticed that as they reluctantly joined hands with Jadeite and Darien neither Jess nor Orlando seemed at all surprised that the other dark-haired girl had suddenly appeared among them right out of nowhere – also their expressions were now filled with renewed hope…  
  
Wondering what Emilia had in mind the huntress obediently linked hands with Orlando and Darien and stayed put…meanwhile the host were nearly upon them.  
  
With the hands of Darien and Jadeite held in her own Emilia closed her eyes and concentrated more deeply than she'd ever done in her life- now that she was no longer wearing that foul collar she'd had no trouble at all in reaching her friends. However using her gift to take all five of them along with herself out of here was a completely different story…even as she tried to get started she could feel that the strain would be the hardest she'd even gone through while doing this.  
  
Just hoping that she could pull it off she began to breath slowly and steadily as she emptied her mind of all thought and channelled her full concentration into what she was now struggling to do – she had to do it, the lives of her friends and chief all counted on how well she did now…  
  
Jadeite watched blankly as she breathed laboriously. "Oh I get it – a séance!" he exclaimed. "Here we are about to die and she wants to talk to the dead to get a sneak look at how…"  
  
"Shut up!" Jess snapped as she watched Emilia anxiously and prayed that this would work.  
  
Emilia suddenly gasped sharply and closed her eyes – she'd managed to get past the first stage! Now all that she needed to do was concentrate hard enough on the memory of her town which she'd visualized perfectly in her mind and held it there like their lives depended on it…which they actually did.  
  
As she watched the sweat that appeared on the dark-haired girl's body Rula suddenly felt strange – a peculiar sensation of lightness and tingling in her body. As she glanced at her companions, wondering if they were feeling anything like this she widened her eyes in surprise. Their bodies were shimmering and for brief moments she could actually see right through them to the Marauders all around them!  
  
In fact she realised that she was doing the same thing herself as she glanced down at her body and realised that this was the cause of her strange sensation – yet what interested her most was the fact that the flickering of their bodies was happening in time with each strained look that crossed Emilia's face.  
  
The vague suspicion that she'd had about this girl seemed to fall together with what she'd heard about her and as she realised what Emilia was trying to do Rula felt her hope return to her in a surge. "Em…don't give up!" cried the huntress as she leaned toward the dark-haired girl in mounting excitement. "Keep trying…I know you can do it!"  
  
A weak smile appeared on the suffering girl's face for just a moment before it disappeared again – the confidence of the huntress added to her strength and as she pushed against the constraints of the material plain one last time she struck the breakthrough.  
  
"W-what's happening?" Darien yelled as his body began to fade into nothingness. "We're…disappering!!"  
  
"Don't let go!" Emilia cried desperately as she began to shift out of this plain taking her passengers with her through space. "If anybody breaks the chain then we could end up anywhere…in the sea, who knows?"  
  
Rula narrowed her eyes but she kept still as she put her life in the dark-haired girl's hands…  
  
An icy wind froze the bloodlust that had been pounding from the eyes of the Marauders as it struck them – before they could figure out what was happening the cold torc built up in intensity and then abruptly a ferocious gale nearly swept all of them off their feet.  
  
Before Mu's stunned eyes the six disappeared in a brilliant flash of blue light – sweat stood out on his face as he realised that the five rats he'd marked for execution and the vixen he had collared for himself had all slipped through the inescapable net that he'd laid for them all. "M-my liege…" stammered the youngest of the Marauders as he approached his seething Emperor – all the others were staring incoherently at the spot their trapped quarry had been mere seconds ago "I am here to report that your enemy Orlando, the traitors Prince Darien and General Jadeite and those three others all seem to have…gone."  
  
Mu had been shaking in blind inner fury but at this his vision reasserted itself especially so that he could turn and stare at the Marauder. "Then I can only say that you have either not looked properly for them…" he breathed in soft sibilant tones of barely suppressed white-hot contempt and then thrust his face right into that of his hapless subordinate. "…or that they have escaped you IDIOT!!!!"  
  
The Marauder was almost blown from his feet by the ferocity of his Emperors roar. There goes the candle-lit dinner for two I had planned… he thought sadly. I'm never going to be able to propose to her… 


	26. A New Destination Charon!

Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
A New Destination: Charon!  
  
The following morning in the Moon Kingdom...  
  
Breathing a sigh as she descended the red-velvet carpeted marble stairway Queen Serenity mused about how strange it was that though early morning in her Kingdom was very little different from the middle of the night as far as the sky was concerned the air was very cool and fresh that morning.  
  
As she had awoken she had caught a breath of it from the window that she had left slightly open during the night and now she felt eager to step out into it and breath more – however as she headed towards the archway that lead out into the gardens which were clear in the morning starlight a voice hailed her, "Your Majesty – good morning!"  
  
Serenity pursed her lips as she came to a halt at the very threshold of the archway – the crooning voice had made her skin crawl but knowing who it was she turned around, the skirt of her gown fluttering, to meet the gaze of her guest. "Lady Ashral." She said courteously yet with very little warmth.  
  
Ashral smiled graciously as the Queen joined her resignedly. "Why you ARE looking well today Majesty!" she remarked brightly – this was a shocking lie since Serenity's face was marked by the days of strain and care that had followed the night of Emperor Mu's visit and yet the Lunarian Queen's expression did not stray from the mask of courtesy.  
  
"You are also looking well your Ladyship." Serenity replied in a polite but firmly neutral tone.  
  
Ashral smiled, very pleased by her own interpretation of the Queen's greeting. "Well now…I have been busy with running the affairs of my estate for the last week or two." The Lunarian noblewoman said brightly as her hostess stood gazing passively at her and then, fixing her sly and searching eyes on Serenity's face, she asked, "How have YOUR affairs been since our last little chat your Majesty?"  
  
Serenity pursed her lips even harder – ever since Emperor Mu had come to her Kingdom and left heartache and very little sleep for the Queen in his wake Duchess Ashral had worn an expression of unforgivable satisfaction and smugness on her face whenever she had attended Court. Whenever she met any of the Princesses she would ask them about the subject of Princess Universe and whether she would be rejoining them soon…it was clear to anybody who saw the eagerness in her eyes that she would have been very glad indeed to see Universe again after the spectacle that had taken place on the night that she had run away from the Moon Kingdom.  
  
With a set and dignified face Serenity resolved to put off her desire to take in the morning air – and resigned herself for a chat with Ashral first thing in the morning. What with everything that she had been handling recently such as preparations for and against the possibility of war against the Dark Kingdom and finding the runaway Princess she had forgotten about 'the visit'. Every other week Ashral made a point of dropping around the palace for a chat and maybe even dinner and feeling obliged to show courtesy to the head of a noble family of her Kingdom Serenity always welcomed her with good grace and hospitality…however as of late the Queen had found it more and more difficult to maintain her courtesy to the Duchess.  
  
" Oh nothing has changed significantly since I last had the pleasure of your company my Lady." Serenity replied as she kept her face so polite that it was practically empty of any actual expression – she knew that she was stretching the truth somewhat but after all it was quite true since the precarious situation, teetering between war and peace, had not changed at all recently and anyway she saw no reason at all why she ought to discuss her affairs with the nosy noblewoman.  
  
Ashral smiled and like a predator she leaned in for the kill as it were. "And the matter of our lost lamb Princess Universe?" she murmured, her mouth turning up into what she thought to be a smile of concern yet showed up on her face more as an eager smirk as she fished for the latest gossip about her least favourite member of the Royal Court.  
  
Serenity pursed her lips even more tightly together than ever as she resolved to keep her temper – she now realised just how especially difficult it must have been for Universe to talk to this infuriating woman who was always peeling away at people affairs for details about private things that were no business of hers. After all if SHE herself found it such an annoyance then for Universe it must have been…  
  
"What of it your Grace?" Serenity asked almost demurely.  
  
"Oh come now, surely you must have SOME idea about where she is?" Ashral persisted, determined not to give up – she was proud of her role as gossip-spreader and she was always keen to glean something new especially if it was about somebody for whom she had no great liking. "Strictly between you and I of course your Majesty?"  
  
…and anybody else you should happen to tell. Serenity thought witheringly as she felt her goodwill, or what little remained of it, wearing thinner and thinner. "I am afraid that at present I still have no idea." She answered almost grimly.  
  
Ashral gazed at her for a moment and then a sympathetic look crossed her face. "You know, you really must not blame yourself Majesty." She said knowingly. "You cannot be held responsible for her behaviour."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Oh you know – Princess Universe. You may remember that I expressed the opinion to you during our discussion about her recklessly volatile behaviour shortly after her arrival here that she was clearly not suitable to live in our Kingdom let alone be a member of your Court…" Serenity stared at the prattling woman and as she listened to the Duchess's evaluation of Universe she felt her mask of calm slowly slipping away. "…she has most likely rejoined those lawless Star Ranger friends of hers. To think of a girl her age amongst so many grown men…ugh, SO improper!" Ashral went on with a theatrical shudder. "I must say that I think it a wonder that you do not despair of that girl your Majesty, I honestly do. I must say that if I were her Guardian then I would not tolerate such immodesty, such foul language, such disobedience…"  
  
Queen Serenity's fraying temper finally gave. "Lady Ashral…" she snapped irritably as she threw courtesy to a visitor to the winds. "…you are a donkey!"  
  
Ashral had been pulled along by the flow of her own spirited disapproval of Princess Universe but at this remark from her Queen she was brought up sharp and blinked in shock. "Your…your Majesty?" she stammered dazedly as she wondered if her ears had deceived her.  
  
"A donkey." Serenity repeated firmly as she turned away from the shocked noblewoman and made her way towards the archway a satisfied smile crossing her face as she came away from doing something that she had very much fantasised about for many years but had never been in the right frame of mind to actually do…until this morning.  
  
Suddenly the cool air of the garden was a much more attractive prospect than it had seemed a couple of minutes ago.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile on Earth - The village of the Freeborn...  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Jess asked in a voice that was unusually worried.  
  
The girl she had just addressed was Emilia who had just walked out of Orlando's house alongside Rula – the dark-haired girl had just been of inestimable help in freeing the huntress from the accursedly tight leather straps of the diabolically-hard-to-slip-out-of-top that she'd been forced into the night before and she was now dressed in her own garb.  
  
"Thanks Em." Rula said gratefully as she smoothed the side of her skirt – her beloved spear also rode between her shoulders again. "Want me to return the favour?"  
  
The dark-haired girl sighed – she was still wearing her slave-costume having fainted and been carried to bed the night before. "That's okay – I'll do it myself in a while." She replied with a yawn.  
  
Rula looked at her in concern. "Jess has a point…are you okay? You look like holy-hell girl!"  
  
Emilia's face was still very haggard and drawn after her tremendous effort the night before – the effort that she had undergone in order to save her friends from the Marauders had told so heavily on her that two faint grey circles ringed her droopy eyelids. "Of course…" she sighed and then yawned out of sheer tiredness – she felt like she could drop off right where she was standing as long as she didn't mind the tumble. "Just give me a day – and maybe an extra week to go with it – and I'll be fighting fit again in no time flat."  
  
Orlando noticed that Rula's eyebrows were raised and breathed a long and deep sigh. "Well, well…Emilia's little secret is out then." He acknowledged ruefully. "At least we can TRUST you to keep it safe for her anyway…"  
  
Rula passed over the obvious jab at Darien and Jadeite and instead she turned her eyes towards Emilia whose own gaze dropped instinctively. "I had a feeling about you all along." She admitted with an understanding nod. "But I didn't know for sure – now I can see that my suspicion was right. Emilia…you got Jess out of danger when the Marauders attacked yesterday just the same way that you helped us all out last night didn't you?"  
  
Emilia hesitated to meet her awaiting eyes but she slowly tilted her face and nodded as she looked at the huntress. "Yeah…that was when Mu caught me." She admitted. "He'd seen what I could do and saw me as a chance to test out the Anti-Magic collar that you're now wearing in my place."  
  
Almost without thinking about it Rula touched the metal collar at her neck but she simply nodded and remained gazing at the dark-haired girl with intent eyes.  
  
"How did you manage it?" asked Jadeite with a shudder – the General could still feel the shock that he'd experienced after the group had re-appeared in the village-square among the crowd of villagers who had been debating what was to be done about the crisis.  
  
At the time he hadn't had the time to think about it because after re-entering the material plain his first inclination had been to collapse heavily against whatever met his back – which had just happened to be a tree – and lie as he gasped deeply for breath which had been jolted out of him during the 'leap' through space.  
  
"Mind your own business Imperial Dog." growled Orlando deeply – the Chieftain had spent what had been left of the early hours of the morning after their escape from the Marauders calming his people and restoring order, assuring Emilia's friends that the girl (Who had collapsed immediately after their startling appearance.) was perfectly fine, just exhausted and that the villagers needn't have any fear of reprisals from the Marauders…in the near future anyway.  
  
It had been an active couple of hours for him to tackle after the adventures of the night but like everything Orlando had dealt with it – after all it came with the job – and even though he'd been tetchy ever since getting out of bed Rula could tell that he was feeling great relief that everybody was safe and a particular sense of satisfaction that if nothing else he'd been able to personally strike fear into the heart of the tyrant.  
  
The keen huntress also noticed that even though he'd just rebuffed Jadeite, Orlando's voice had lost the rancour that had grated in every word that he had breathed whenever he'd been forced to speak to either the General or Prince Darien. She sensed that the village Chieftain had spent the last few hours before he'd caught up on some greatly needed sleep thinking about certain things – perhaps now he realized that even though Mu was evil it didn't mean that all of the people who served him were the same.  
  
But the insight that Rula possessed on how the Chieftain felt about certain things gave her the feeling that even knowing this didn't make it any easier for him to look at either the General or the Prince without remembering with a flash of fiery anger what had been happening to him and those closest to him over many years.  
  
Now that he was forced to realize that amidst the white of suffering innocents and the black of the evil that persecuted them there also existed areas of grey Orlando knew that from now on he would find it even more difficult to fight for the freedom of his people…and that worried Rula more than anything else.  
  
After what had happened would he be able to keep on fighting…?  
  
"Why are you able to do it?" the huntress asked Emilia, her eyes intently curious. "How did you get the…power Em?"  
  
Emilia gave a shrug but she couldn't hide the fact that she'd spent many nights of her life since discovering her strange ability wondering about that very question. "I don't know where it came from…what the source of it is." She said quietly – a far-off look now came into her eyes as she talked openly about it for the first time ever. "It was just…there one day. I think it's always been inside me somewhere deep down but I didn't know about it until one day…it was back when I was still pretty young, during the days when people were dying because of the pestilence. My family and friends were all dying…I felt so alone and all I wanted was to be somewhere far away from the disease and Emperor Mu. I closed my eyes and imagined being in a peaceful place where there was no sound of the dying that surrounded me in this village back then…and suddenly I felt a lot colder. When I opened my eyes again I was somewhere I'd never imagined…a place where the ground and the trees were covered in   
  
snow. It was so beautiful and the air was so quiet that I could hear myself breathing."  
  
Rula's eyes had just become distant as she realized that she knew the place that the dark-haired girl had just described to her. "Charon…the Outer Moon." She said quietly.  
  
Surprised Emilia gave a nod. "I was somewhere peaceful…that was something I'd forgotten all about ever since Emperor Mu became our ruler. But now that I'd finally been granted what I'd wished for I panicked…after the first wonderful moment I realized that I was all alone. I just wanted to be home again, not in someplace I'd never seen before without the people I love. I closed my eyes so tightly it hurt and thought about my home…this village."  
  
Rula nodded as she finally figured it out. "And you came back." She finished for the dark-haired girl, an understanding smile crossing her thoughtful face as she nodded slowly. "Because you knew it wasn't what you really wanted at all."  
  
"Yeah…but I knew that it hadn't just been a dream because there was snow on my clothes, melting in the sunlight." Emilia shook her head sorrowfully as she remembered how confused she'd been on that day and how worried about herself her strange power to travel to faraway places simply by willing it had made her. "It's funny…I'd been thinking that I'd been all alone here but it took me only a second of being REALLY alone to understand that I'd been wrong. I have friends here…even though my family died from the disease I wouldn't use my power to go somewhere I could be safe from the suffering that we go through everyday, especially now that we've defied Mu. I know that my place is right here with my people…we share all of the bad and all of the good. Somehow not understanding myself or my power doesn't matter at all when I think about what I do know while I'm here."  
  
"You came up with that by yourself…there and then?" Rula asked, unable to hide the surprise that she felt.  
  
Emilia nodded seriously – meanwhile Orlando was gazing at her thoughtfully. The Chieftain had never imagined that she thought like that – Emilia had always been so quiet and he'd believed her to be naturally strong but he now realized that she had more depth than he'd thought.  
  
It was strange but people kept so many things about themselves hidden…  
  
Eventually Rula spoke up again – she'd been so impressed by the dark-haired girls strength and determination that she'd fallen silent. "Em…I know what your power is." She declared smiling. "Teleportation…the power to shift oneself from one place to another with a thought. Translocation, warping, call it whatever you want to but it's nothing to be ashamed of…really." There was a private quality in her smile as she thought about the security she'd felt among the Princesses – girls with powers like hers. "Keeping secrets is never the solution to your problems whatever they are – all that can do is distance you from the people who care about you. By coming clean to Orlando you did the brave thing…and that makes you braver than me. Now your cause has one more warrior to fight for freedom and dignity for all of the people of Earth. Orlando…you're really lucky to have this girl alongside you."  
  
Orlando's reply was simply but moved Emilia more than anything else he could have said. "I know."  
  
"What about you?" Jess piped up grinning as she looked at Rula.  
  
"Me?" Rula raised her eyebrow. "And what about me?"  
  
"Oh don't you try to wriggle out of it!" Jess exclaimed walking right up to the huntress. "Talking about secrets what about YOURS?"  
  
Rula raised her eyebrows even further. "Secret?" she repeated innocently.  
  
"Emilia told us who you really are!" Jess screeched. "Why didn't you tell us?!! You're legendary…you're Princess Universe!"  
  
"Jess…" Rula sighed as she felt Emilia looking at her – oddly though she couldn't sense that Orlando was paying any more attention. "I wasn't trying to deceive any of you – I just didn't want any of you to know."  
  
"But you just told me that secrets are never good." Emilia pointed out.  
  
Rula gave her a piercing look. "This is different." She responded quietly.  
  
"I don't see why." The dark-haired girl said persistently. "This is about who you are…Universe."  
  
Rula didn't say anything as she looked at her – then she could bear the suspense no longer and turned her gaze in the direction of Orlando, wondering what he made of her now that he knew who she was…and more importantly whether he was angry that she hadn't confided in him.  
  
The calm acceptance in his eyes shocked her when she looked and with a jolt she realized the truth…Orlando had known who she really was from the very first time that he'd met her. Known in his heart that she was girl who had become a heroine, an inspiration to his people…and sensing that she'd rather have nobody else know he'd kept her secret for her.  
  
An understanding smile touched his face as he realized that she'd guessed how matters had stood and she felt her gratitude for him soar…  
  
"What're you going to do now?" Emilia asked – her face was concerned.  
  
"Obviously she's going to stay and join us! Jess exclaimed, her eyes shining. "With Universe on our side we can't lose!"  
  
Rula groaned – this was just what she'd been afraid of. "Jess…I don't know." She said ruefully.  
  
"What's to know? We need you!"  
  
"You already have everything that you need Jess." Rula retorted folding her arms firmly. "Right here at home…the show can go on without me. Trust me…you'll be fine!"  
  
"You'd be more than welcome to join us Universe." Emilia remarked.  
  
"Look you two, leave her alone!" Orlando scolded them both with a grin. "She's already got a home of her own…this is our village and it's up to us and our people to keep it safe."  
  
"What do you say Princess Universe?" Jess asked the huntress, still hopeful.  
  
Rula looked at her and at the other two – then smiling with all the serenity of complete turmoil she smiled. "Where's Darien?" she asked as she turned away unexpectedly.  
  
Jadeite who'd been eased out of the conversation looked at her. "He went over that way." The General pointed in the direction of a tree with a large thick trunk. "I think he said that he wants a little time alone to think…"  
  
Rula didn't reply – instead she strutted away from the questioning gazes of her new friends and the incredible pressure that their attention entailed. "Gimme a little time with him." She suggested with an iron-like tone in her voice now. "Later."  
  
They watched as she walked away towards the tree. "She's not going to stay with us…is she?" Jess asked sorrowfully.  
  
Orlando shrugged his vast shoulders as he watched the warrior-Princess walk away. "It's her choice to make Jessi….JESS." he said – since he was on the subject of honouring the wishes of other people he decided that it would be best if he respected the dark-haired girls desire to be called by her shortened name. "Rula, Universe…whoever she wants to be, she has to live true to herself and that means that she has to be able to make up her own mind – and more importantly we should respect whatever decision she makes."  
  
Rula smiled – her early, hard way of life had sharpened not only her eyes and reflexes but also her ears. Couldn't have said it better myself… she thought as she went on her way with a purpose in mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Darien felt more sadness and disbelief than he'd ever known in his entire life as he sat with his back against the tree and his face tilted upward.  
  
While the others had slept off the exhaustion that had inevitably followed their adventures the night before the Prince had been awake – unable to rest he'd been thinking and even now he hadn't managed to find absolution.  
  
The last hours had seemed like the longest of his life – as the lives of the villagers had continued around him he'd remained in doubt and trepidation.  
  
Since that life-changing moment he'd been in shock – the truth about the tyranny of his brother was not the most shocking realization he'd come to but the knowledge that deep down he'd always known that the bitterness of his people had been justified hurt him more…because he'd had faith in his brother through it all.  
  
Darien had spent so many years telling himself that his Kingdom was prosperous and justly ruled by his brother who for all his rash ways had always done his best for all of his subjects and worked for the improvement of Earth…but even though he'd mostly been able to convince himself of this he'd never succeeded in silencing the tiny voice that had tried to make him listen to it over the years.  
  
Long ago Darien had believed that it had been the voice of doubt…but now he realized that it had been his better sense which he'd sacrificed for the sake of the illusion that he'd built up out of the way he'd wished things were in his life.  
  
Last night he'd finally been forced to listen to it when Orlando had brought him face to face with the truth – even in the face of his righteous rage Darien had tried to believe against the sheer passion of Orlando that his faith was well placed in his brother…and so his heart had broken when he'd seen for himself that Mu was the very scourge that he'd spent so much time trying to stop in order to impress his brother.  
  
That had been his reward for having faith in his brother – the cruel slap of reality that had struck into him the realization that he'd been deceiving himself.  
  
At the moment that he'd accepted the truth Darien had wished that the girl Jess had not followed Orlando and arrived in time to stop her leader from taking his life – but now the yearning was gone and only sadness was left in its place.  
  
During what had been left of the night Darien had spent his time looking up at the Moon as it had faded against the approaching dawn and the memory of the kindly words that Queen Serenity had spoken to him three months ago had rang in his heart.  
  
"You may look like your brother yet there is nothing of him in you…"  
  
Darien's eyes hardened as he thought about that – and now a fierce determination to live his life without pretending that things were different gripped his soul.  
  
Serenity had been right – the more he thought about what she'd told him the more he believed that she was the wisest person he'd ever known.  
  
Whatever his brother had done to their people he didn't have to answer for his crimes. The brother he had practically worshipped had never existed but he no longer felt sorry that he knew the truth. Now that he'd faced up to the reality he could live his life without lying to himself, without pretending anymore.  
  
But where was he supposed to go from here? What was he going to do with his life now that he was done with the Empire?  
  
Darien sighed deeply in confusion and shook his head. "Who am I?" he asked in bewilderment, the sadness of lost innocence ringing in his voice.  
  
A rough hand touched his shoulder. "I can't tell you that Darien…" her voice said with surprising gentleness – if nothing else she sounded like she understood how he was feeling. "There's not a single person alive who's ever completely understood themselves…and I'm not gonna be the first to break that rule."  
  
Courteously Darien rose to his feet and turned to face her – she was more of a lady than any of the wenches he'd been surrounded by and she deserved his respect.  
  
Rula's eyes were uncompromising but sympathetic as she gazed up at him – her hand stayed on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked him in concern.  
  
"Not really." Darien blandly responded – already he was sticking to his new policy of total and complete honesty with himself and the whole world.  
  
"I believe you." Rula smirked. "You know Darien – if I didn't know any better I'd say that you've had an epiphany!"  
  
"I don't know about that – I know that until last night I lived a charade of how I'd like everything to be in my life. But now I know that it was all a lie – and I can't hide the truth anymore."  
  
Rula's eyes sparkled – even if it had taken him most of his life to get this far she was glad that he'd managed to work it out. "That about sums it up I reckon." She remarked. "But you still look like something's eatin' ya."  
  
Darien tried to meet her questioning gaze coolly but he couldn't do it as she looked at him, eyebrow raised. "I know that I didn't help him – but I still can't forgive myself for standing by my brother while he did such terrible things. I was so wrapped up in believing in him that I didn't see clearly enough to realize the suffering that my countrymen were going through was caused for his amusement." His face was etched with torment as he answered the question she hadn't asked. "I'm…afraid that they'll hate me because I didn't do anything to stop my brother."  
  
Rula's smirk eased and changed beyond all imagination – into a smile. "I know exactly how you feel." She told him quietly. "Darien – whatever you do now is your choice to make. The guilt is a burden you'll have to carry – it never really goes away, I know, but it gets easier and easier to bear with time…trust me. What matters now is what you'll do next – you can let the evil reputation of your brother drag you down forever or you can live your own life. It's up to you."  
  
"That's SO easy for you to say!" Darien retorted – he was still too worried to take onboard her double-edged words of encouragement. "How can the people ever trust me again? To them I'll never be anything more than the brother of Emperor Mu…his shadow."  
  
Rula pulled her face in disgust. "Your brother's 'shadow'?" she scoffed and her new harshness struck him like a punch. "Don't make yourself into some tragic hero Darien!"  
  
"You can say that because you ARE a hero to them!" Darien exclaimed, his eyes hurt as he felt stung by her seemingly cruelness.  
  
"Heroine." She corrected him absent-mindedly.  
  
"HEROINE." Darien acceded. "But what I'm trying to say…"  
  
"…is a whole load of crap." Rula interrupted him cuttingly. "Look I'm not saying that it's going to be easy to make amends Darien but I do understand what you're going through." Leaning towards him she looked deeply into his eyes and he found himself believing it. "Do you know who I really am?"  
  
Darien almost stopped breathing – then he nodded his head so quickly that he jarred his neck. "Yes…Emilia told us when we found her last night." He said looking into her eyes and remembering the beautiful intensity of the anger that he'd seen burning there that terrible night three months ago. "I couldn't believe her at first but when I saw you again and saw your anger I had no doubts that it was really you. There was no way I could."  
  
"Right." Rula smiled gladly. "That saves us a hell of a lot of time then…"  
  
"You know – I've always wondered what I'd say to you if we ever met again." Darien stammered and his face flushed with crimson as he looked at the girl who had been so wronged by his evil brother.  
  
"Me too." Rula replied to his surprise.  
  
"Really? And now?"  
  
"Now that you're right here in front of me all that I want to do is slap you." Rula smiled charmingly. "Little joke there." She added as he looked at her in shock.  
  
"Your highness…forgive me for happened that night." Darien pleaded. "I didn't want to hurt you…"  
  
"Well whatever you didn't want I WAS Darien." The huntress snapped – she didn't blame him at all but she didn't have time to stand around listening to his apologies when she knew exactly how he felt. "But there's something that you haven't bothered to take into consideration while you've been so busy feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you DIDN'T hurt me – that was your brother!" Rula exclaimed. "So for chrissake just let it rest – I don't blame you okay?"  
  
"I blame myself!" Darien protested stubbornly. "I could have stopped him from telling them all about your secret but I just stood there and watched…how can I accept your forgiveness so easily?"  
  
Rula sighed and rolled her eyes skyward – she could tell that she'd never be able to convince him that he had no reason to blame himself. It seemed to her like people took comfort out of blaming themselves for everything that went wrong in their lives…remembering Vaura she realized that she was an excellent example of that.  
  
"Well…why don't you feel REALLY bad about what happened and start making up for it right?" Rula asked suddenly, a sly smile crossing her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What I mean Darien is that you can stop being a spectator of what's going on in your world starting right now and begin helping make things better for your people." She told him firmly. "So are you gonna stop feelin' responsible for your brother's crimes and regrettin' stuff that you're not responsible for or are you gonna keep feelin' sorry for yourself as soon as my back's turned? It's up to you but I wanna know now…just so that I don't wonder later huh?"  
  
Darien stared at her and realized that he'd been acting like a self-pitying fool…but to his surprise he found that it didn't feel bad because it was HIS mistake and not his brother's that he was feeling embarrassed about. "Could you do something for me?" his voice was earnest as he remembered something else that had happened three months ago – something that had kept him awake at nights just as much as Universe's disgrace. "When you see the Moon Princess again tell her that I'm sorry about what my brother said – please tell her that I didn't support Mu's insult to her."  
  
Rula was disarmed by the sheer honesty in his haunted eyes – she could see that he really cared about the favour he was asking of her even though it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that he had nothing to apologise for.  
  
But she didn't – instead a smile slowly spread across her dusky face as her mind got to grips with the possibilities that his request gave her. "You really care about what she thinks huh?"  
  
Darien thought about the way that the Moon Princess had looked at him so openly – the way she had seen him as somebody other than the brother of Emperor Mu. "More than I've ever cared about anybody else's opinion." He said blushing.  
  
"Okay Darien – I'll do it." Rula purred even though she seriously doubted whether she'd ever see the Moon Princess again. "But only if you agree to do something for me in return."  
  
"Anything." Darien said impulsively and then wondered what he'd just pledged himself to do.  
  
Laughing Rula came to her decision and in that moment she decided the futures of many people other than him. "Then it's a done deal. Now follow me…" she said as she turned briskly and started to head back around the tree smiling secretively as she prepared herself for a whole load of convincing. "…you've got bridges to build your Highness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A short period of time later – late afternoon…  
  
"All of you – please listen to me now because what I wish to tell you concerns the future of myself and all of you."  
  
Orlando's eyes were as hard as marble and cold as ice as he stood with folded arms and gazed at the speaker- the expression on his spiny-bearded face was absolutely clear like a river of mountain water, totally unreadable. His eyes were akin to a pair of twin intricately cut and flawless diamonds – they were the eyes of a man who had known more hardship and care over the last two decades than many people had experienced across generations.  
  
The anger at injustice – the just anger of a man who had served the Royal family of Earth for most of his life only to be betrayed by the newest ruler – could no longer be seen but neither could any trace or hint of forgiveness be glimpsed in his eyes.  
  
Orlando's silent fury at the meaningless deaths of his fellow villagers caused by the pointlessly harsh tithes imposed by Emperor Mu and the sorrow in his heart that the children of his village had never known the peaceful tranquillity of the days that he'd lived through during his youth long before the reviled tyrant had come into power and plunged those happy times into restless fear was no weaker.  
  
Around his hard eyes were the traces of the one emotion that had always kept all of his rage and heartache locked inside and kept himself from being destroyed by them just as they had done to many other men – it was just one emotion against a tide of many other intense feelings but it was powerful enough to stand all alone and hold back the ferocity of the others. The emotion that kept them all sealed away in the bottom of his soul so that he could go on living for the sake of his people and their children was love.  
  
Orlando could have given up hope on the day he'd been told that his wife had died – it would have been so easy for him to have raced off in despair and faced Mu and lost his life just like many more before him had done…  
  
But he hadn't…and his reason to go on living was that the children of his village needed him more than ever now. In their young faces he could see a promise of a future or rather the chance of a one that just might lie waiting for them at the end of their long harsh roads ahead if only he could defeat the tyrant.  
  
If Mu was fought then maybe one day the children would no longer have to live in fear of him stealing away their hopes and lives…their futures.  
  
To anybody other than Jess and Emilia it would have been hard to imagine that anything so gentle could ever pass through the mind of the empty-faced Chieftain who stood there now as solid as a rock…his eyes were neither warm nor cold and promised nothing at all as their grey light glimmered.  
  
As he stood before the mighty warrior Prince Darien, now an outcast just like the people of this village, felt smaller than he'd ever felt in his life but he was determined to try his best to convince him that he was sincere. "I've believed that this world is the greatest there ever was my whole life – and in my heart I still do." The dark-haired Prince continued his voice steady. "But…I now know that as long as my brother rules over this world our people can never know true happiness. I've accepted that Mu is the evil tyrant that everybody else has always known him to be…I told myself that it wasn't true for so long that I came to believe it but now I've accepted the real truth. I can't go on acting out a charade – from this day on I want to live true to myself."  
  
Standing a little way behind him Jadeite was hanging on Darien's every word as he watched him intently. The General knew that every word that the Prince was speaking was honest since the only person he'd ever been able to lie to in his entire life had been himself…  
  
Jess felt confused as she stood on one side of Orlando – standing by the Chieftain's other side Emilia understood perfectly where the young man who her people had despised along with his elder brother for so long was coming from. While they had been waiting for Princess Universe to come back from around the tree she had taken the chance to finally change out of her slave costume – she'd felt disgusted wearing what she thought of as a symbol of what Mu saw her gender as being…slaves.  
  
Now she wore a green tunic, brown boots which covered the majority of her legs and a wide-brimmed hat with a red feather sticking up from the brim – as she watched Darien she no longer felt resentful towards him but there was still worry in her eyes.  
  
Rula was silent - other than her hope that Orlando would come round she was thinking about Em's boots...she'd never seen boots longer than her own before.  
  
Orlando's face was impassive even now – if he'd been just as surprised as Emilia and Jess had been when Darien had shuffled after Rula when she'd come back to them then he didn't show it.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Orlando asked in that same grey emotion that lay between forgiveness and eternal hate.  
  
Darien didn't take a long breath before saying what he'd come back to say – to him even breathing came second to the importance of what he wanted to tell them all. "I want to be a part of what you and your comrades are trying to accomplish here…by fighting the tyrant Emperor Mu." He found that referring to the man he'd called 'brother' as recently as yesterday in this way made it a lot easier for him to think of joining the side of those who wanted to overthrow him. "I've come before you to ask that you allow me to become part of the Freeborn…Chief Orlando."  
  
Jadeite's mouth had dropped wide open as he stared disbelievingly at his young charge whose sincerely spoken words astounded him – and he had to admit that he'd seen more layers of human pleasure and horror than he prayed Darien ever would. "Darien…do you know what you're saying?" he exclaimed. "Hey listen – I know that you feel betrayed by Mu but you can't risk your life like this! You have to get the hell out of this continent – lie low until…"  
  
As he spoke the General walked towards Darien – with an all-so innocent look on her face Rula stuck her foot out and Jadeite stumbled, his well-intentioned barrage of disapproval shut off before it could waver Darien's resolve. Not that she really thought that anything that he might have said would have swayed the new determination that had filled the Prince with the resolve to do everything within his power to help these people but after all her hard work behind the tree she just didn't want to take the risk.  
  
Darien turned to face the bewildered Jadeite – as the General stumbled back to his feet wondering what had happened the expression on the Prince's face was the most adamant that he'd ever worn in his whole life. "Go ahead and say it Jadeite." He invited. "You were saying that I should 'lie low until'…until when? When Mu's beaten down all opposition and purges the world for me and kills me at his leisure…all because I hid instead of doing something about him? I can't just sit back while he's hurting people…my father has been turning in his grave over the last twenty years Jadeite! Don't you understand? This isn't just going to stop if we hide and watch from a long distance away…you can't change things just by sitting back and looking at them." His voice lowered and as he walked over to his mentor his face was even more serious than before – even slightly desperate now. "Somebody has to make it end…it has to end. Answer me Jadeite…are you with me or not? Stick with me or run for the hills but whatever you choose   
  
to do make the choice now!"  
  
Time stood still as Rula, Jess, Emilia, Darien and even Orlando waited for the General's response.  
  
Jadeite couldn't think of what to say at all but after he'd taken all of his other prospects and options now that he was finished with the Empire into consideration (That he could stay and throw in his lot with the Freeborn in the hope that things might someday get better or he could hit the trail on his own and one day be slain for treason against his Emperor.) he heaved a sigh and put his hand to his head. "Ugh…" he muttered in resignation and Darien grinned in positive relief.  
  
But the relief faded as he turned to gaze back towards Orlando – his nervousness revived the moment that he saw that the Chieftain's eyes had not wavered. Rula crossed her fingers behind her back as he held her breath and waited – she'd done everything that she'd been able to do and now it was up to Darien.  
  
The Prince had won over his bodyguard and from the looks on their faces both Jess and Emilia seemed on their way to trusting him – however she knew that everything rested on whether or not Orlando would forgive him…and the fact that he'd tried to kill Darien the night before wasn't very encouraging,  
  
Rula hoped that he'd come round since she'd made a point of asking him to include Darien in the Freeborn – using her inside influence to pull a special favour as it were – but now she realized that the most she'd managed to do was convince him to hear the Prince out.  
  
Now there was nothing she could do – after all she couldn't change the way that he felt. It all depended on what Darien said to Orlando now…  
  
Orlando's grave eyes were not promising in the least as he stared at the nervous young man. "And why do you want to join such a lowly band as us your Highness?" he rumbled deeply. "Do you want to become our leader so that you won't be reduced to complete powerlessness not that you're an outcast just like us? Is that it Darien?"  
  
Emilia gave her mentor a reproachful look – she believed that Darien was really sorry and thought that Orlando might at least give him a chance…  
  
Darien faced Orlando's cold stare with dignity and pride – with the courage of a true Prince. "I don't want to lead you Orlando…I want to be one of you." He said softly.  
  
"Short but sweet." Rula said with a grin as she spoke up for the first time in a while. "You won't get a better offer than that Orlando."  
  
Darien smiled gratefully for the support and confidence that she was giving him yet Orlando still gazed at him in doubt. "And why would you want to do that?" he asked in a voice which no longer seemed as harsh and hostile as before but still remained gruff and uncompromising.  
  
"Because I think that I can help make a difference for our people." Darien said and hoped for the best.  
  
An unbearable moment crawled past as Orlando looked this potential new recruit to the determined yet small ranks of the Freeborn up and down – Rula felt her heart pounding and wondered how Darien was feeling as he faced the great chance of rejection…  
  
At last Orlando spoke again. "Hmm…allow that brother of the scum who has oppressed us all for the last two decades to join us?" he murmured ponderously, his grave eyes unusually distant as he considered the matter…then without warning he punched Darien.  
  
Rula gasped and her eyes were so wide that they were almost as round as the moon as she watched shocked as Darien staggered backwards clutching his face. Jadeite was speechless with outrage but at the same time frozen in disbelief which was probably all for the best all things taken into consideration.  
  
There was a dazed look on the face of the young Prince – the most startling thing of all was that when he finally looked blearily up at the Chieftain's face he didn't see the dark fate-ridden vengeful fury that he'd been completely expecting…instead Orlando was grinning.  
  
"You're in." the Chieftain said sourly as he offered a more-or-less welcoming hand to the stunned young man who'd just been inducted into the Freeborn. "Since the Princess recommends you to us what else can I say? Nomination accepted – welcome to the Freeborn Prince Darien! Just don't make me regret this."  
  
For a moment Darien could only stare at the man who had just become his leader. "Thanks no end Chief…" he said faintly as he grasped the brawny hand like a man in a dream and returned the hearty handshake. "I'll…try to justify your confidence in me."  
  
Oh man, oh man… thought Rula as she suppressed the fierce urge to howl with laughter though despite her self-control her eyes did so anyway.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A while later…  
  
Rula's face wore an odd look as she stood with her back against a tree gazing out across the horizon – a spellbound look in her eyes.  
  
What had captivated her was something that she'd taken for granted and actually disliked for many years of her life – the sunlight. Now she watched in wonder as the rays of rich, warm light played peacefully across the ground for miles around, causing the grass to gleam with life. So strange…she'd disliked this so much over the years she'd spent sweltering beneath it but here it was cherished by the people around her.  
  
Each to their own…  
  
The others were taking the time to relax now that their troubles were over for the time being and lowering her eyes she took the chance to gaze over at each of them in turn and think about them. Orlando…so courageous and grave, a man full of grief yet also determined to risk his life for the people around him who needed help. Jess…so eager and full of life. Rula secretly hoped that the day would never come when she would need to take another life in order to survive…many who were anxious to become warriors didn't realize that real fighters had to kill people.  
  
Emilia…such a brave girl, serious about life but at the same time able to laugh in spite of what she'd seen and been through. Jadeite…hmmm, she frowned and tried real hard. Sorry man…haven't a lot to say about you.  
  
As her eyes fell towards Darien's upturned face her apologetic frown faded slightly and became more thoughtful and pensive – though she told herself that she'd done everything she could to help him she felt concern welling up in her stomach. Darien was now where he should rightfully be – amidst the battle to free his world from the evil reign of his brother.  
  
If she'd just ignored him then he would have gone on not knowing what his true purpose was so she knew that she'd helped him all she could…that was enough for one day.  
  
Deciding that it was time for her to announce her own decision about the future Rula cleared her throat – she wasn't good at speeches so she got straight to the heart of the matter. "You guys…" they all turned as they realized that she had something on her mind. "…I just want to say that if anyone in this world can defeat Mu then it's the warriors I'm lookin' at right now. Nobody can take him down but you…I just wanted to say that."  
  
Her eyes sparkled with the very essence of sincerity itself and Jess and Emilia swelled both proud to have been complimented by their role-model. However Orlando's eyes grew slightly sad as he realized that she'd made her choice…  
  
"What brought this on all of a sudden?" Darien asked curiously – something about the way she'd said that last part gave him the feeling that she had something important to say.  
  
Looking around nonchalantly Rula braced herself then folded her arms. "Great day huh?" she remarked confidently though her eyes were sad as she looked at the friends that she had made on Earth during such a short time.  
  
"Yes…for the first time in my life I feel like I'm in the right place at the right time." Darien agreed. "And I have you to thank for that…"  
  
"Actually I meant that it's a perfect day to hit the trail." Rula remarked.  
  
Emilia bit her lip as the others realized what she meant. "Oh Princess Universe…don't leave us!" she cried as she ran up to the huntress and flung her arms around her.  
  
Rula was overcome as she stared into the girls dark eyes which sparkled with the threat of tears. She was shocked, having thought that it'd be Jess who'd react to her announcement that she was leaving but instead it was the serious and quiet girl she'd expected to take it with confidence. "Sorry…gotta." She said firmly and patted the girls hand before she gently untangled herself from her grasp. "If I stayed then you'd always be looking to me for what to do when things got rough…that wouldn't be right. You're a warrior and you've gotta learn for yourself, sharpen your own senses and hone your instincts all by yourself. The greatest fighter who ever lived couldn't teach you how to perfect your natural talents and I should know because I learned from the best."  
  
"Okay…I've thought that over and I have to tell you that I really don't understand it." Emilia remarked as she accepted with dignity that the huntress wanted to leave.  
  
"That's YOUR problem." Rula smirked. "Like I said Em it wouldn't make a lot of sense if I told you…it's just something that you have to work out for yourself before you understand. Listen…don't worry about it too much. Find the meaning of why you feel that what you're doing is right THEN you'll understand what I'm talkin' about. I know that you'll figure it out one day…it'll come naturally."  
  
Turning to Jess she momentarily hesitated and then decided to do her best which was to wish her luck. "Do your best Jess. There's really nothing that we warriors can do better believe me."  
  
Jess beamed. "Princess Universe, where are you going to go now?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Rula shrugged – where else? She still wanted to find the Star Raiders and return to her old way of life – even though she no longer felt sure that she could.  
  
"Where? I don't know kitten…that's freedom for ya! Freedom to do as I want, go where I want…" she sighed and then smiled as she remembered something that Steel-Eye had said to her while he'd still been training her. "…we've all got freedom, freedom to go adventuring."  
  
"But what about the Moon Kingdom?" the dark-haired girl exclaimed. "If you're leaving us then you should go back."  
  
Rula didn't answer that…what could she tell her? The truth…that she was afraid of going back?  
  
Instead she just smiled warmly. "Goodbye Darien." She told the dark-haired Prince seriously. "You take care now ya hear?"  
  
Darien nodded his head gravely as he took this chance to take in the presence of the girl, the Princess who had shown him his true path. "I won't forget you your Highness – or what you did for me here." He said sadly. "You won't forget to keep your promise will you?"  
  
Rula felt in inner pang – she'd doubted that she'd ever see the Moon Princess again and be able to give her his apology but in spite of that she winked at him. "No way."  
  
Turning to Jadeite she thought really hard. "You should be really proud Jadeite…"  
  
Jadeite grinned expectantly. "Really? Why do you say that?"  
  
"………you have really great…hair."  
  
When it was time for her to say goodbye to Orlando her face clouded – she'd only known him for a short time but already she respected him and this was a rare feeling for her. The huntress knew that she would miss him the moment that she left…  
  
Sensing that it would be too painful for her to say goodbye Orlando kindly went first. "Your Highness I will just say that should you ever come back to Earth then here in my beloved village you will always have a home if you need one." As he gazed at her lovely face he took his time since he knew that in a short while it would be lost to him. "Just as Jess said I know that you already have a home to go back to but something tells me that you are nervous about returning there. Why do you feel this way?"  
  
Rula lowered her eyes uncomfortably – she felt as if the Chief had seen into her heart and all of the doubts, fears and guilt that she kept secret as he'd looked into her eyes. "I'm…kinda scared to go back Orlando." She whispered. "I don't know if they'd…HAVE me back after the way I ran out on them."  
  
Orlando stood silent for a moment – he knew that there wasn't anything he could say to convince her that she was being fearful about nothing at all but he still felt troubled enough to urge her to realize that she belonged in the Moon Kingdom not aimlessly wandering the cosmos without a destination or purpose. "Honestly I think that you should go home Princess – I don't think that anybody who knows you could feel that way about you. I can't make that decision for you…" his eyes narrowed and a serious gleam entered them as he looked at her in fresh concern – he felt that he guessed what she had in mind and just the thought made him feel very concerned about her. "…but I believe that of all paths that you might take from here going home would be the safest of all for you."  
  
Rula spluttered and laughed. "Safe…safe?!!" she exclaimed. "Who do you think your talkin' to? 'Warriors thrive on danger'…you should know that!"  
  
"My dear I'm not worried about the danger that continuing your present way of life might bring you – I'm talking about the danger that you might find by returning to your former life." Orlando said, his voice very quiet which struck her with a sense of just how serious he was about wanting to dissuade her from her intentions.  
  
Rula stared at him and the merriment died away from her face as she guessed what the Chief was hinting at. "This is about the Star Raiders isn't it?" she asked, her voice quiet and soft as she realized it and then as she went on it hardened grimly. "I remember…last night you said that they aren't what the once were. Orlando what did you mean then? Did something happen to my group after I left them?"  
  
Orlando closed his eyes against her demanding stare he sighed – she deserved to know the truth. After all he knew that if he refused to tell her then she would go after the Raiders and find out much more unpleasantly. "There's no easy way for me to tell you this Universe but I think that you should know. The Star Raiders you remember have changed a great deal since you parted with them." He opened his eyes and gazed seriously as he spoke. "They're not the group you knew…I don't know if you ever realized this but ever since Steel-Eye died there's been a poison festering inside your group and after you left I'm afraid that your old comrades were twisted by its influence. Steer clear of them! If you went back to them now then you wouldn't know them…that's the best advice that I can give you."  
  
Rula's eyes were distant and gleamed like water sparkling at the bottom of a deep well as she thought about this. "You've seen them?" the calmness of her voice startled Orlando and his heart sank as he realized that he'd failed – instead of dissuading her he'd managed to convince Rula to go and find her former comrades and see for herself what they had become.  
  
"Yes…some weeks ago they visited this planet and tried to barter with our village for supplies for an expedition to the outer galaxy. I turned them away – I was disgusted by what they had become and wouldn't tolerate them here." He sighed at the unpleasant and disheartening memory. "Steel-Eye would have been ashamed…they aren't warriors. They were the worst kind of scum imaginable! Actually they might have done well among Mu's legions…"  
  
"Who was leading them?" Rula demanded, her voice suddenly intense.  
  
Not Grift…he wouldn't have let this happen! He was Steel-Eye's best friend…  
  
"A rough-looking man - he made a very distinct impression." Orlando growled as he thought about the sneering man he'd taken such pleasure in personally hurling out of the village on his neck. "You see…his face was a pattern of crimson scars."  
  
Rula's eyes narrowed into catlike slits as she swore passionately under her breath.  
  
Dirk…  
  
"Looks like I'll have a lot of stuff to straighten out when I run 'em down." The huntress remarked her voice deadly calm and smooth and her eyes as hard and cold as blackened ice. "Thanks for the warning."  
  
"Steer CLEAR girl." Orlando tiredly advised her even though he knew perfectly well that it was useless.  
  
"Can't do that Chief – I never ran away from anything and I ain't gonna start now." Rula said coldly even though she realized that her very presence in this village was proof that this wasn't true at all. "Now…where'd they go?"  
  
Orlando's response was very simple yet it filled her with a terrible coldness. "To Charon."  
  
Rula could only stare at the Chieftain in shock – her body felt numb as though every vein in it had suddenly flooded with snake-venom but in spite of the panic that was filling her in an unstoppable flood of mindless horror and panic she didn't cry out.  
  
One thought echoed through her mind and it was enough for her – in fact it was so horrible that her legs felt weak and frail that she had to fight against her rising nausea just to keep herself from falling on her face.  
  
Charon…oh my god! Rula thought as her breath suddenly came back in sharp trembling gasp which set her body shuddering. The Lyanore…Dirk's after them! He'll slaughter every last one of them for the cash!  
  
Her eyes went blank with shock as her mind flooded with a deluge of terrible images – pictures of the Lyanore, Vaura's friends and family, lying dead on the scarlet ground of the Outer Moon, their deep eyes staring up at the sky unblinking and accusing, frozen forever by the stillness of death…  
  
"Universe…what's the matter?" Emilia exclaimed as she tentatively reached out and brushed her fingertips across Rula's shoulder – immediately there were was an even more shocking change in the warrior-Princess's behaviour than the one all of them had watched come over her.  
  
Flinching Rula stepped out of Emilia's hand – she'd been brought back to reality by her fleeting touch and now she realized that she hadn't a second to lose. I won't let that happen… her eyes hardened in determination that went to the point of sheer desperation. No way am I gonna let him kill Vaura's people! "When?!!" she yelled as she strode forward and gripped the front of Orlando's rough jerkin in her clenched hands. "Tell me Orlando – when did they set off for Charon?"  
  
The sheer intensity of her panic shocked the Chieftain – his revelation to her seemed to have had a far deeper effect on her than he'd been expecting. "Yesterday morning." He said quietly.  
  
"Ye…yesterday?" Rula gasped. "Oh god…there's no time then! They'll already have reached there by now…"  
  
The huntress let go of the Chieftain's shirt – she felt sick right to her stomach. There wasn't anything that she could do…the Lyanore were all going to die and she was powerless to do anything to prevent it from happening. There just wasn't time for her to…  
  
Then she caught her breath and snatched at one last hope – it was the very last hope that she could see in all of this, just one chance that she might be able to reach Charon in time to help the Lyanore…  
  
Emilia was astounded as Rula spun around on her heel and faced her – the huntress caught her breath as she met the eyes of the dark-haired girl and her eyes shone with wild hope that seemed to flood back into her along with the air. "Emilia, listen up and don't ask me any questions because there's no need for you to understand…this is bigger than you can imagine so just trust me." Rula's voice was tense with suppressed excitement and desperation as she grabbed Emilia's shoulders. "I HAVE to go to Charon…you went there the first time you used your power remember? Do you understand me? You've gotta take me to Charon by teleportation…I know you can!"  
  
Emilia gawped at her, shaken by the desperation in her eyes, the tightness of her hands as they gripped her shoulders and the urgency of her voice. "I…I don't know if I can Universe." She admitted in a wavering voice. "I used a lot of my strength last night and I just don't know if I could cover such a distance so soon…"  
  
"You HAVE to!" Rula exclaimed, her anguished voice shocked them all and then calming herself she plunged into an explanation. "Listen up – the Star Raiders are going after the Lyanore! You've heard of them haven't you? The money that their pelts can fetch at the black-market? That's why the Raiders have gone to Charon…for the blood money! I've gotta stop them or else the whole frickin' race'll be slaughtered – I can't let that happen! Not as long as I draw breath!"  
  
Jess gazed at her in awe – Princess Universe was going to fight for the future of the Lyanore! The dark-haired girl swelled with pride for her heroine…  
  
Emilia was also greatly moved by the passion that she could see burning in Rula's desperate tortured eyes – she took a deep breath and nodded her head jerkily. "All right…I'll try Universe." She said softly as she braced herself for the greatest effort of her life. "For you."  
  
Rula couldn't hold back her gratitude as it surged. "Thanks!" she cried as she caught the dark-haired girl in a tight hug and laughed ecstatically. "Oh god…you'll never know how much this means to me! Okay, okay…let's go for it!" turning one she said one last goodbye to her new friends. "Well then…this is it! Take care of yourselves you guys!"  
  
Orlando smiled benevolently and to the warrior-Princess he looked like a regal king in that moment. "We warriors don't say goodbye Princess…so instead I'll say 'til next season." He bade her the traditional warrior farewell, beating his chest with his fist.  
  
Rula's eyes met Jess's and she reached out and clutched her upper-arm firmly. "Chow!"  
  
"Give the Star Raiders hell Princess Universe!" Jess exclaimed carried away by excitement and then realized what she'd said and blushed. "Sorry…I didn't mean…"  
  
Rula's sly wink cleared away her embarrassment. "Don't worry Jess…I sure as hell will!" she grinned devilishly as she released the other girls arm and turned to look one last time at Darien. "Hey…"  
  
"Yes?" Darien prompted, worried by the strange catch in her voice.  
  
"…give your brother hell!"  
  
Darien nodded his head. "Oh I intend to." He replied with a grim smile as he sealed the promise. "Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Nah – I wanna fly solo on this one Darien. It's…personal."  
  
"Good luck your Highness…though I think that it's your old comrades who'll be needing it."  
  
Rula smirked and then looked over at Jadeite – and this time she knew just what to say. "Take care of him Jadeite." She told General seriously.  
  
"Girl I've spent the last twenty years doing nothing but – it's a good career to fall back on now that I've burned my bridges with the Empire." Jadeite replied partly serious and partly sour.  
  
"Whatever…time for me to fly." Rula said as she turned back to face Emilia with readiness shining in her eyes.  
  
Nodding her head Emilia led the huntress to a short distance away from the others and stood her directly in front of herself. "Now just you relax and leave the rest up to me." She gravely instructed the huntress as she placed her hands on her shoulders – she still felt tired from the harsh exertion of the night before and hoped that she'd be able to do this. "Easy now Universe – I'm exhausted so this will take a lot of concentration and effort!"  
  
Rula nodded – suddenly she felt calm despite her pounding heart and desperation to get going. "Okay." She breathed softly as she unwound and let every last muscle in her body slacken so that she'd be completely relaxed from the 'leap'.  
  
Closing her eyes the dark-haired girl began to breath in and out – this was her own special 'concentration' rhythm which she'd come to find helped whenever she did this – as she prepared herself for the teleportation to Charon. Just as she'd done on that fateful night she'd first tapped into her mysterious power she pictured an idyllic, beautiful and peaceful realm in her thoughts and tried to wish herself there. Almost as soon as she tried to make the leap of teleportation she knew that her effort was futile – she was simply too tired to take herself and Rula over such a distance.  
  
But before her face slipped into a look of dismay her lips set firmly and her eyes hardened behind her eyelids – she refused to give up. Emilia had promised Universe that she would help her and she refused to fail to keep her vow by sinking into despair – making up her mind with a click of her tongue she spoke softly to the warrior-Princess who was holding her breath as she kept her nerves in check.  
  
"Universe my strength isn't enough for me to take you to Charon…but I can send you ALONE." She whispered. "Why should the Lyanore die just because I'm weak? I'll use the last of my energy to help you…Princess Universe."  
  
Rula smiled. "Can I call you…Charon?" she asked wryly. "Never mind…"  
  
Screwing her eyes even more intensely tight Emilia took a deep breath – under the terrible strain her dusky face became almost white. Please… she thought as she prayed for this to work. I don't understand why you're inside me or even what you are. 'Teleportation'…that's just a word. It doesn't explain why I have the power…but I need you now so please help me. Help the Princess and the Lyanore…help me to make a difference just like her!  
  
For a long while the dark-haired girl clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she froze the memory of the beautiful snow-covered plains of Charon in her mind and prayed for the best…and suddenly she felt a short stab of pain as she clenched her fingers together too tightly – in shock she opened her eyes and saw that her hands were now crushing empty air between them.  
  
Rula's hands had disappeared as if they had never been there – and like a dream that the dark-haired girl had woken from after opening her eyes again so too was the warrior-Princess herself.  
  
"You did it!" Jess cheered as she jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh Emilia…you did it!"  
  
Emilia gazed numbly over at her friend for half a moment…then she found herself laughing. Exhaustion weighed her limbs down like lead but she was elated by the knowledge that she had been able to fulfil her promise to Universe.  
  
Thank you… she thought as she looked down at her aching hands and smiled tiredly. Thank you so much for being there when I needed you…  
  
Orlando looked on but his great brow was clouded in concern and he seemed pensive – he wished that he could share in their happiness but a twinge of worry made it impossible for him to feel relieved that Rula had gotten her wish to journey to the Outer Moon. The collar… he thought as his eyes narrowed in sudden dread. I can't believe that I forgot about it…  
  
If only he'd remembered the Anti-Magic collar that was still locked around Rula's throat while she'd still been with him – while there'd still been a chance for him to rectify the situation.  
  
Far out in the outer edge of the galaxy was the girl who he had taken as an inspiration – at that very moment she would be opening her eyes to the cold air of Charon where she would face her old comrades…and face her destiny.  
  
Go gettim' girl… Orlando thought darkly as he closed his eyes and prayed for the best for the warrior-Princess. I wish that I could do more to help you than that…but I have a battle, a war of my own to fight.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Moon Kingdom…  
  
As she gazed up at the sky with vacant and disinterested eyes Mercury felt as though she was staring at a flat and grey wall.  
  
It felt strange that she should feel this way since she had spent many nights of her life sitting out in the open with nothing around her but the stars that filled the heavens in all of their celestial glory – Mercury could not remember the first time in her life when she had ever seen the sky gleaming with stars but the wonder and fascination that she had felt when she had been a little girl had always stayed with her afterwards.  
  
The Princess had always thought about the stars – when she had been young she had wondered about whether they had lives and felt or thought about things or had dreams…just like people. When she'd grown and become more knowledgeable about the universe she had been very distressed to discover that their lives which they spent sparkling so wonderfully only lasted for a very short time indeed.  
  
Very soon afterwards she had learned the names of each and every one of the vast interconnecting constellations that made up the map of the heavens and when she had been brought to the Moon Kingdom to become part of Queen Serenity's court and been very nervous and even afraid Mercury had been overjoyed when she realized that as long as she was here she could always gaze up at the stars – if she ever needed time to think about things, her life and the people in it then they would always be up there for her to look and marvel at.  
  
But lately she had begun to feel that whenever she tilted her sombre face up to look at them in all their majestic glory that they just could not offer her comfort or release from her problems any longer. The warm wondering spell that the stars had once worked so well on her was gone and now they left the shocked girl feeling cold as she wondered in distress what else she could turn to for comfort.  
  
Universe…where was she? Had her friend forgotten all about her?  
  
Slowly she brushed her hand over the back of her head and as she traced her fingers alongside her ear they gently slid across something soft and light…the flower given to her by Universe as a present of friendship.  
  
The flower was still just as beautiful as it had been on the day she had first seen it…the delicate petals were still cool and tender as it sat behind her ear, the stem still intricately twisted around her strands of hair.  
  
Even when she'd bathed Mercury had never taken the flower off but without thinking about it she now carefully undid the stem and slid the blue plant from behind her ear to look at it – she smiled lovingly as she held the flower in the palm of her gentle hand and gazed at it. The delicate and beautiful rose was the only thing that she had left of her friend other than the memories she had of the time they had spent together and they were just as painful to her as the loss of Universe.  
  
The Princess of Mercury saw this one flower as being more beautiful and miraculous than the stars had ever been no matter how magical they looked…because it was a living thing. And life was far more precious than beauty – she fund it ironic that it had taken her this time of pain and loss to realize what was really important, where true beauty really lay.  
  
Suddenly she knelt jerkily and set the delicate flower down on the ground so that it would not be crushed and ruined in her hand which had begun to tremble – the aroma which was so sweet had set her lip trembling ever since she had looked at the flower and now she could feel the threat of tears.  
  
Batting her eyes she realized that she could not keep her anguish silent any longer. "Come home!" Mercury wailed and collapsed into desolate weeping – but all the answer she received was the cold gleaming of the stars. 


	27. Dirk's Ruthlessness and a Seductive Offe...

Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Dirk's Ruthlessness and a Seductive Offer...  
  
Charon, the outer moon – late afternoon…  
  
The plains of Ayadi were filled with a deep feeling of unease that day - fear seemed to hang in the air and the usually idyllic peace would soon be shattered by the tidings brought to the Lyanore who lived on the plains.  
  
Nord the most respected male of the Dance stood at the base of one of the Celestial Pillars that had been erected long ago during the time his people had flourished and watched as his fellow Lyanore gathered before him to hear the news that would surely chill their blood when they heard it.  
  
As he waited for them all to arrive Nord made sure that his face remained calm - calmer in fact than he actually felt. The truth was that he felt deeply afraid because of the harsh glare of crimson light he had witnessed in the sky while he had roamed the outskirts of the plains that afternoon.  
  
As the blood-red light had shone in his face Nord had known exactly what it had boded and his heart had filled with fear for his people - a fear that had not left him even now as he stood before his people and waited to tell them all about the danger that now threatened each and every one of their lives.  
  
But it was not he who was to give that terrible knowledge to the rest of his people – Charrenity, his only daughter, and the current leader of the Dance stood before the rest of the Lyanore as she did what she had to, "All of you must be wondering why I called for every one of us to gather here. In light of the crisis that now threatens us all I'll speak quickly…" as she spoke her next words she looked at each of her people, making sure that she caught everybody's gaze – it was vitally important that they should all realise the importance of what she was now about to tell them…important to the very survival of the Lyanore in face. "…the Star Raiders have returned to Charon and our lives are in danger from them once more!"  
  
Just as she had expected the others gasped in as they heard that the hunters whose very name had become a by-word for daily fear since their last visit one year ago had again come to invade their home. "We'll all be killed!" one of the females cried tearfully as panic began to infect the whole group. "They've come to kill us just like Vaura…"  
  
"That won't happen." Charrenity broke in quickly before her words could spark disorder among the Dance. "Remember - the King and Queen of Charon placed us under the protection of their Kingdom. As soon as they learn that the Star Raiders are here they will help us…I know it. But until then we have to do what we can to protect ourselves from them."  
  
"What will we do?" another male named Thack asked.  
  
"We run." Charrenity said. "We will go to the hidden sanctuary that lies deep in the heart of the forest to the west. Our people discovered it during the time that we were still actively hunted for our skins." she paused for a moment so that the female Lyanore could shudder at the mention of the dark days before the Royal family had vowed to protect their species from harm. "It has been long since we have needed to go there but I have always made sure to remember the way - I always thought that maybe one day it would be necessary for us to hide somewhere."  
  
Silently Nord waited for a moment or two as he gave them all time to think about what his daughter had just said and he felt relieved that the others seemed to feel reassured by her plan - it would make the long journey to the heart of the forest easier if their spirits were high.  
  
"Then we're all agreed? We go to the sanctuary and wait until the Star Raiders are dealt with by the Charonian Guard?" he asked as he stepped forward…he was old enough to remember the location of the sanctuary and so it would be he who would lead the Dance there.  
  
The others responded positively to the plan – Nord's decisive way of thinking had always made him trustworthy and dependable over the years and HIS approval of the plan encouraged them all to agree that it was, as Charrenity had said, their best chance of surviving.  
  
"When shall we go?" Thack asked.  
  
Nord reared up on his hind legs in an inspiring gesture. "At this very minute." He declared as his hooves returned to the ground and he turned to lead them all towards the forest that lay in the near horizon - wide, dark, uninviting and oppressive. "Come. I will lead you all…"  
  
"No…wait!" cried the voice of one of the female Lyanore who sounded so upset and distressed that Nord felt his heart sink as he turned back to look at her – it was Noulo and he could tell that something was seriously wrong.  
  
"My daughter!" she sobbed looking around with desperation plain on her face. "She isn't here! I can't leave her behind…she'll be killed!"  
  
Nord looked around once and groaned…Ayadi, the youngest and smallest of the Lyanore was nowhere to be seen. "Does anyone have any idea where she might be?" he appealed to the whole Dance desperately - they didn't have time for this…  
  
"I do." A clear voice declared - Nord turned to see his daughter walking to the front of the group.  
  
Charrenity had grown up considerably since her mother had tragically died leaving it up to her to become the leader of her Dance. Now Nord sometimes found it difficult to believe that she was the same child who had been so stricken with grief that she had not eaten for days after her mother had died.  
  
"I saw her on the flower field on the outskirts of our territory before I came here." Charrenity went on as the others looked intently to her - despite her young years she received great respect from the older Lyanore because of her role as the head of the Dance. "I told her that we were all supposed to gather but she likes the flowers that grow near the edge of the plains…I suppose that she didn't want to leave them."  
  
Nord groaned softly again. "That place is on the other side of the plains." he exclaimed shaking his head in annoyance but more so in fear for Ayadi's safety. "If any of us go all that way to find her then we'll be leaving ourselves right out in the open - if the Star Raiders saw any of us…" making up his mind he turned to address the whole group again. "All of you listen to me and do exactly as I say - I'll go and fetch Ayadi while Charrenity takes you as deep into the forest as she can while I'm gone…"  
  
"No father…let me go and find her." Charrenity interrupted him, the urgency that was written all over her face shocking him as he looked at her.  
  
"Charrenity?" he began but she wouldn't even hear of it.  
  
"Only you know where the sanctuary is…it should be you who guides everybody to safety. I know exactly where Ayadi last was so I can find her a lot more quickly than you could." Charrenity's clear eyes shone with conviction as she gazed at him. "Think about it father….it makes sense that it should be me!"  
  
Nord shook his head - he couldn't bear to let his only daughter go and risk her life but at the same time he just couldn't close his ears to the truth that rang in what she had said. "No. You are the head of our Dance, Charrenity…you have to be safe." His voice softened and he added more gently "Charrenity…I don't want you to lose you to them the same way I lost your mother. Remember Vaura!"  
  
Charrenity's face quivered slightly as she remembered the awful moment when she had seen her mother lying dead in the grass - she had been the one who had discovered the body and she had been so numbed by the shock that it had been many hours later that her father had come and discovered her lying in a cold daze beside her still mother - but she refused to back down when she knew that she was right.  
  
"Father let go of what you want. This is bigger than that." She said gently but firmly. "It's because I'm the head of our Dance that I have to do this! Now go - I'll bring Ayadi to safety and meet up with you in the forest as soon as I can. Good luck father - and protect our people while I am away."  
  
"No!" it was the male whose reaction to Charrenity's declaration had been so much more intense than that of the other Lyanore who she found standing in her path as she turned to depart on her mission – standing blocking the path that she intended to take away from the rest of her Dance.  
  
Charrenity paused in the face of Lancet, the strongest of the Lyanore and incidentally her life-mate, feeling that if anybody deserve a word or two before she went off into danger then it was he, "Lancet, can we please not do this?" she spoke quickly as he opened his mouth to go on, her tone a peculiar mix of firmness and the smallest hint of a plea. "This is just something that I must do…what YOU must do is understand that."  
  
"Do you think for one moment that I'd just let you…" Lancet blustered from the second she stopped talking.  
  
Charrenity breathed in annoyance – normally she felt embarrassed whenever Lancet forgot that she was not only his mate but also in fact the leader of their Dance, it still happened from time to time and as a result he intentionally belittled her authority in front of the others by assuming that she could not take care of herself.  
  
It was simply one of those things in her life that she didn't really like but endeavoured to tolerate since one of the things that she'd learned during it had been that things couldn't always be as you wanted them – but not today. Today Ayadi was out there alone while the same men who had murdered her mother where tearing their realm apart…looking for ALL of her people.  
  
So not today, she decided as she stamped one of her front hooves into the earth, her nose flaring with impatience, "Insubordination Sir?" she exclaimed – her tone was not that of an embarrassed spouse but the ringing voice of what she was in that moment; a stern leader. "I am the leader of this Dance Lancet and as such it is I who will decide whether I will follow through with or abandon one of my own decisions…not YOU."  
  
Lancet's tail dangled between his legs – he was generally respected as the toughest male in the Dance and now he felt himself shrinking down to the size of the most timid Seora as his mate spoke to him like this. "Ch-Charrenity…" he stammered as he suddenly realised that he was feeling hot – he could sense the stares of his fellows as they waited to see how he was going to handle Charrenity but he didn't have to rely on instinct to hear their subdued sniggers as they instead saw HER put HIM in his place. "C-can we not do this N…?"  
  
"Go with the others Lancet." Charrenity told him quietly as she looked him straight in the eye. "They will need you more than I."  
  
Lancet stood quite still, unable to move to stop his mate – it was as if the force of her calm and crystal clear voice alone was holding him back now; as Charrenity had told him she had spoken not as his mate but as leader and the Lyanore were all bound to obey the word of the one whom stood in that position.  
  
Realising that if she was ever to take her leave of them then the moment to do so was now Charrenity did so – turning away from her mate, her Father and her people she swished her tail and set off at a gallop.   
  
Nord had fallen silent as he watched her go to find the young Lyanore. Charrenity was not usually so outspoken and she had taken his breath away. Perhaps she wasn't such a young Lyanore anymore…  
  
"What now then Nord?" Thack prompted him gently - he knew how the other was feeling but he also knew that a decision now had to be made for the sake of the entire group.  
  
Torn between going to protect his only daughter and making sure that his people were taken to a place where they could be safe Nord hesitated for the briefest moment - then even though the decision made his heart heavy he made it.  
  
Wearily Nord raised his head to meet the waiting gazes of his fellow Lyanore who each stood watching him trustingly. "We go on." He replied bitterly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As he made sure that the hilt of his knife stuck out of his belt enough to be pulled free in a heartbeat – quickly enough to STOP the heartbeat of another before his own ceased to pump blood through his body - Dirk's dirty and battle-scarred visage was more like the face of a predator than it had ever been.  
  
Today was going to be the greatest day of his life - Dirk felt utterly fantastic as he stood at the edge of the rocky out-crop that he had found a short way off from the spot where he and his men had landed on Charon. The hunter was feeling better than ever before because as he stood, his black cloak swaying in the icy wind of the outer moon he knew that today the entire direction of his - up until now - miserable life was going to change.  
  
As he scanned the horizon for any sign of his quarry Dirk took this rare chance to do something that he'd always prided himself on never ever doing - think about his life, the world he lived in and his place in it…or rather a spot of dark brooding.  
  
As the snow softly began to fall again and the rest of the Star Raiders started to get kitted up behind him he recalled all the long years he had spent with the group during the time it had been led by Steel-Eye - he'd been fresher than he was these days and eager to get to grips with anything that the universe could have thrown at him.  
  
For the first few years he'd been a member of the group Dirk had been satisfied to work under the older and more experienced hunter but with the passing of time his ambitiousness had grown and at the same time it had nurtured his jealousy and discontent.  
  
During the last few days before Steel-Eye's death Dirk had gotten used to spending every single second when he wasn't fighting for his life scheming to destroy his former mentor but his leader hadn't been the only person he'd come to hate.  
  
Rula had been the main source of his bitter resentment and he knew that that had been because he'd always known that she'd always been Steel-Eye's favourite, the apple of his eyes - even though Dirk had never let himself admit it she'd obviously been the person who would take Steel-Eye's place when the time came for him to stand down.  
  
Dirk had always made sure that he took every opportunity to beat Rula down and humiliate her while she'd grown up but somehow she'd still managed to grow up strong and brave in spite of him - and eventually just as he'd feared she became the new leader of the Star Raiders when Steel-Eye died.  
  
Dirk's face bore an ugly scowl as he seethed silently about the long year he'd spent swallowing his pride and following Rula's orders when he'd known that it should have been him - her place had always belonged to him…  
  
Then he smirked- what were the chances of him ever running into that mouthy little kid again, damn her?  
  
Lucky for Rula that he'd never see her again - if their paths ever crossed then Dirk would be able to make her regret all the years she had taunted him with her presence and then snatched away what was rightly his…  
  
No…he should concentrate on his future - his near future.  
  
"Slade!" he called over his shoulder in the direction of the other Raiders as he saw that two of them were holding up the whole group with their bickering. "Sloth! Over here on the double!"  
  
At the sound of his rough voice the two Raiders froze like a pair of statues carved from ice and then came back to their senses and hurried up to where he stood at the edge of the rocky slope.  
  
Dirk frowned as Slade and Sloth stood in front of him both of them almost shivering in their nervousness - his voice had come to make most of the group shudder very quickly after Rula had left.  
  
The two men were so trail-worn and dirty that anyone giving them both a quick glance would have thought that they were the same person before doing a double take.  
  
"What's taking the lads so long to get ready?" Dirk asked flashing them both a dark look between them - he knew that they knew that he'd seen what they'd been doing but he always liked to tease the horrible moment of interrogation out and make it last far longer than it had to. "Could either of you clue me in and what's causing the delay?"  
  
Slade opened his mouth and floundered for a reply but hesitated - should he really betray his comrade to save his own skin? Wouldn't ratting him out be a low and scummy thing to do?  
  
All of this was pointless anyway because as he took into consideration the moral issues here Sloth beat him to it. "Wasn't my fault boss!" he exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger at his companion who was startled out his inner debate. "Slade was distracting everyone by telling us about his plans for what he was gonna do with his share of the loot!"  
  
"You filthy tell-all!" Slade snarled throwing him a look of pure hatred.  
  
As he turned to advance on Sloth the other Raider jumped back - Sloth was just about the laziest of the current Raiders and normally it would have been easier to find a sloth with more energy than him hence his 'official' name. But whenever he needed to defend himself from the wrath of his travelling companions he seemed to have sudden bursts of startling speed - in avoiding them.  
  
But Dirk waved his hand impatiently and both of them froze on the spot as he turned towards Slade who almost stopped breathing as the scarred hunter walked slowly towards him. As Dirk stood and stared at him silently, summing him up the cool wind suddenly seemed much colder to him and despite himself he actually shivered beneath his leader's icy glare.  
  
When Dirk finally broke the terrible silence his voice reminded Slade of icicles dropping into water. "Listen up pal - we're on the trail of the beasts whose fur attracts the biggest price on the market…I'm talkin' about the Lyanore." The scarred hunter informed him, saying each word that passed his teeth very slowly and distinctly like he was talking to a kid. "That's why we've all got to make sure that we keep quiet every step of the way while we're on their trail…we can't have mouthin' off and givin' the game away…" he leaned just a little bit closer to Slade - not very much further but an inch enough to feel the other hunter with a feeling of cold dread. "…can we?"  
  
"No!" Slade stammered uncontrollably. "No…"  
  
"Shhhhh." Dirk hushed him in a voice that was deceptively gentle and smooth. "Don't go interruptin' your boss Slade - that's very bad form you know. I mean if one of you gets it into his head that he can just cut me short whenever he feels like it it'll make everyone else think that he can do the same…and we can't have that can we?" he paused for just a moment to give Slade a chance to speak up and put his foot in it again but the younger man now knew better and kept his mouth shut so Dirk went on. "I've gotta warn ya Slade, there's no place among the Raiders for bumblers. Remember how we dropped off Kirin?"  
  
Several of the Raiders who had been listening in on this humiliating exchange coughed and suddenly looked extremely sheepish. "It was only a joke…" one of them muttered as he went red in the face.  
  
"How were we supposed to know the glowy sludge was toxic?" another added as he remembered the result of the horse-play, the muttered apologies from all of them that had fallen on dead ears and the heavy weight of embarrassment that all of them had felt as they'd all shuffled on their way feeling rather sheepish and with one companion less.  
  
Slade was not red in the face - his face was as white as a sheet as he saw the glowery look on Dirk's broken and gritty face. "Get my drift? We can't afford liabilities. I'm sorry but recently I've noticed that you've just become dead-weight Slade. You've gotta go." The scarred hunter concluded with an almost apologetic note in his voice.  
  
Panic rushed to the surface of Slade's mind. "I'll go! I swear Dirk I'll go!" he babbled as his terror broke its banks. "Don't hurt me - just let me go!"  
  
"Anything ya say buddy…" suddenly the knife that had been slid underneath Dirk's belt up until this point glittered dangerously in his hand. "…see ya!"  
  
Before anyone could so much as blink the blade plunged forward and pierced Slade's ribs - then almost the second before his eyes widened in numb shock as he realised that his blood was flowing out of his body Dirk thrust his foot into the wounded man's stomach and sent him hurtling over the edge of the slope.  
  
Dirk suddenly stopped and stared into the distance as the luckless Slade rolled down the rocky hill - he was sure that he'd just spotted the flash of blue out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Spinning to look at the plain in the near distance he realised that sure enough several blue blurs were now heading for the darkness of the forest at an urgent pace.  
  
"There!" Dirk exclaimed as he thrust his now reddened blade in the direction of the forest below. "There they are! All we gotta do now is snag ourselves a few and we'll be made for life!"  
  
"What about the Charonian Guard?" one of the other Raiders who were still shocked by what had just happened piped up nervously. "Those critters are protected by the Royal family ya know…"  
  
Dirk flashed him a look of irritation that made him cower away from the expression on his face almost yelled out 'My arm isn't tired yet bucko.' "Forget about them." The scarred hunter snapped as he waved his hand dismissively in the direction of the Royal Palace and that was visible in the distance. "It'll take the Guard a while to track us down so all we have to do is track down the Lyanore, grab a few and then bring 'em back to the ship and get out of here. Simple as that. Now come on…" he lit a torch and brandished it in the air so that its flames cast his face into a harsh red shadow. "…let's hunt!"  
  
The shock wore off at the promise of riches and the Raiders erupted into howls of cheering and as he turned and began to make his way down the treacherous hillside where they had landed the ship.  
  
Idiots… Dirk thought contemptuously - he'd been planning this little raid ever since Rula had split and he sure as hell wasn't going to reap the benefits with anyone else now…  
  
But as the Star Raiders swarmed down the side of the hill and charged in the direction they had seen the Lyanore take flight there was one man among their number who was reluctant to join in the hunt for the noblest beasts that lived on Charon. As he watched his comrades eagerly running down the slope his one remaining eye was stricken with doubt and hesitation.  
  
Grift hadn't any idea what to do as he stood on the hill, the only one who hadn't yet charged down its side by now. He felt sure that what his comrades were doing was wrong - the Lyanore may have been animals but the people of Charon revered them and King and Queen saw them as important enough to place their species under protection.  
  
Wasn't what they were planning to do…murder?  
  
Rula hadn't been keen to hunt the Lyanore the first time they'd come here a year ago - and as he thought about her Grift's eyes grew distant…he hadn't seen her for so long now and he wondered where she was and what she was doing right now.  
  
What she would have done if she were in his place…  
  
Grift wavered in between choices for a second or two but then his face became grim - these things were just too complicated for someone with a life as simplistic as his to think about. He was a hunter-gatherer…and to survive he had to do what was in his nature to do.  
  
Sorry Lyanore…nothing personal. Grift thought as he set off after the others, his mechanical arm having gathered a thin coating of frost because he'd stood still for so long.  
  
None of the Raiders had noticed a small blue shape creeping around the bottom of the hill towards the area that was hidden behind a patch of trees some distance away as they had charged towards the forest…  
  
Charrenity's heart was pounding unbearably as she watched the fearsome looking horde of men surge down the hill in hot pursuit of her father and the rest of her people.   
  
At the moment she was concealed behind a wide tree-trunk as the Star Raiders ran by only a couple of yards away from where she crouched in hiding. Charrenity was almost going out of her mind with fear as she waited for these killers of her people to get far enough away from where she lay for her to make a run for the field of flowers on the other side of the trees.   
  
It was an exhausting effort to remain behind the tree out of sight as they ran by and not try to run right away and she felt amazed that they hadn't already spotted her long before now. When that terrible man with the knife and black cloak had been talking to the other two she had known that it had been now or never and taking her chance she'd slipped across the plain from tree to tree while the hunters had been too absorbed by watching the confrontation to notice her.  
  
When she had heard the 'thump' from behind her Charrenity had instinctively stopped and looked over at the foot of the slope - the sight of the wounded body had terrified her so much that it had taken her a supreme effort of will not to scream and give herself away.  
  
Her legs had trembled so badly that she had hauled herself behind the tree and collapsed on the snowy ground there. As she'd lain in a quivering heap Charrenity had been numb with shock as she thought in horror about what had just happened - she had known that people like the Star Raiders were bringers of death to her people and what had happened to her mother was proof of that but the act of murder that she had witnessed had been pointless.  
  
Even though she had been mortally afraid of these men before it had happened Charrenity was now dazed by it. They even do it to their own? The Lyanore-girl thought as she felt sickened by the memory of how the blood had trickled onto the snow and turned it into an ugly pink sludge. How can Serenity, Chara, Char and their son and daughter belong to their species?  
  
To Charrenity the human race suddenly seemed bizarre - humans made laws that punished those who 'murdered' by killing other humans but some of them thought nothing of taking the lives of other creatures just because they were different from humans in appearance.  
  
But what was the difference really? After all she and her people had thoughts and feelings of their own just like the humans and just like them they could speak to each other and tell the people they loved how they were feeling. They comforted each other when one of them was feeling sad or frightened and they all grieved together in times of loss and their hearts could break…they had hopes, dreams and souls just like humans so what really made them different from each other?  
  
For a moment she almost believed that all humans must be mad but at the very same moment she remembered how Queen Chara and Queen Serenity had always cherished her people - how they had both seen her birth and that her mother had thought so highly of them both that she had named her after them.  
  
Charrenity realised that her very name was proof that human beings had hearts and that many of them were good and true. No - the Star Raiders were the enemies of the Lyanore…not humanity.  
  
And as she remembered how tenderly Princess Charon had comforted her on the day her mother had died Charrenity remembered why she had come here and put herself in such terrible danger - to prevent such a tragedy from happening again.  
  
Rising back to her feet with a steadiness born from determination Charrenity risked a look around the tree - the hunters had reached the edge of the forest by now and were too far away by now to see her if she came out of hiding…  
  
But she hesitated for a moment longer as she gazed into the shadows that she could just make out beyond the thickly packed trees - Charrenity felt deeply worried about her father and the others who were fleeing for their very lives. Suddenly she was struck with loneliness and felt weak as she stood separated from the rest of her people.  
  
It was true that the others were in greater danger than she was but at least they had each other while she was all alone and frightened.  
  
Charrenity wished that her father was by her side to guide her but knowing that wishing would not help her do this she shook herself decisively - only she could do that.  
  
Her father was not here and he couldn't help her anymore - it was up to her to put her life at risk to save a child of her people. Satisfied that the Star Raiders wouldn't see her she walked out from behind the safety of the tree and without a single look back or second of doubt she ran towards the row of trees that stood on the far side of the valley with as much speed as her young legs could afford her.  
  
As she reached the trees and slipped through the narrow opening between them Charrenity hoped with all her heart that Ayadi would still be here, that she had not ran away when she had heard the space-craft landing…  
  
The field that lay on the other side of the trees was covered with exquisitely blue flowers that each sparkled like a diamond in the starlight - these flowers flourished in the winter and now that it was their season they stretched out further than the eye could see in the grass.  
  
Charrenity looked around anxiously and then as her eyes fell upon a shape on the ground she breathed a sigh of sincere relief - there lying a short way off was Ayadi.  
  
"Ayadi!" Charrenity cried her voice light with relief at the sight of the Lyanore she had braved such danger to find. "Oh I'm so glad to see you here! Well actually I wish that you were anywhere but here…" the younger Lyanore looked up as she heard her voice. Ayadi was smaller, much younger than Charrenity, and her coat was paler than her friend's dark coat - Ayadi lay silent among the flowers as she stared at Charrenity in silence. "Listen to me Ayadi we can't stay here. The Star Raiders have come back and if they catch us here then we'll both we killed! We have to meet up with the others in the forest - now!"  
  
Ayadi just gazed silently at her as if not taking in what she had just heard.  
  
"Why are you still lying there?" Charrenity exclaimed in frustration – her heart was pounding, any minute they might be discovered… "Didn't you hear what I just said?"  
  
Ayadi shuffled. "I like this place…it's pretty." She replied with a smile.  
  
Charrenity stared at her for a moment longer as she felt her exasperation increasing but when she spoke her voice was surprisingly quiet and gentle, an amused smile on her face. "You know Ayadi I think so too…I think that the flowers here are pretty. I think that you and the rest of our friends and family are very pretty…that is why I have come to protect you! I have come all of the way out here to find you putting my own life in danger in the process!" Ayadi's eyes were widened as Charrenity looked at her, not angry but stern.   
  
Without any further delay she turned and trotted back through the opening between the trees as if she expected Ayadi to get up and follow her - and as it happened that was just what she expected her to do.  
  
Almost mesmerized by the severity of Charrenity's voice Ayadi slowly rose to her feet and followed her without question.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At that very moment the Star Raiders were a short way into the woods as they searched among the trees for tracks or broken twigs - any small thing that might give them some idea of their preys location.  
  
The forest hung deathly silent and filled with darkness and a heavy sense of foreboding all around them but all of them did their best to ignore the atmosphere as they searched. There was no sign of the Lyanore who seemed to have vanished into thin air the moment they had passed through the trees and into the darkness beyond…  
  
No… Dirk thought as he cast a keen eye around the shadowy interior of the great forest in search of any hint of blue among the green and brown foliage. These critters are all just damn clever at making themselves invisible inside their own territory…  
  
This was the boring part of the job and he could see that the others were already becoming disheartened by the sheer lack of action - personally he was right there with them but he knew that the essence of the game was the hunt.  
  
To catch beasts that could make themselves practically invisible in the shadows Dirk knew that they would have to play them at their own game first…  
  
"Don't give up." He barked at them as he noticed that the majority of the men were slacking off and at the sound of his dangerously tinted voice every single one of them snapped to attention - even the ones who hadn't been slacking off. "They can't run all day…eventually they'll stop to take a breather and then they'll be too run down to get away. That's when we'll have them!" the scarred hunter emphasised his point by burying the blade of his knife right up to the hilt in a tree - he was satisfied as the majority of the doubters began to look lively again but inside he seethed with frustration. How long was he going to have to deal with these morons?  
  
Dirk's eyes were scornful as he watched the others spreading again to try and pick up the trail of the elusive beasts. I'm too good for this, he thought. And when I get my hand on the fortune those pelts are worth everyone's gonna know it…  
  
Just as he began to dream about the things that he'd finally have the power to do once he had his hands on that money, the old scores he'd get to pay off after the long years he'd spent seething over them in silence something happened that took him utterly by surprise.   
  
A high-pitched howl blasted the air and as he jumped up swearing and looking around in shocked alarm he and the rest of his group were dazzled by the brilliant burst of blue light that filled the area and momentarily casting all of the shadows into light.  
  
As the light was just dying away a sharp gust of wind rolled through the forest and caught Dirk in the face - this had the effect of bringing him out his shock and he shook his head like a dog to clear his mind of the surprise.  
  
"What the hell was that?" one of the Raiders exclaimed as the entire group buzzed with shock about what had just happened.  
  
"D'you think this forest might be…HAUNTED?!!"  
  
Recovering himself Dirk spun on his heel and froze each and every last one of them with a glare before they could dissolve in mindless panic. "Shut your holes!" he bellowed. "You're gonna give away our location! We're tryin' to take them off guard and you're all squeaking like a pack of rats in a burnin' barn!"  
  
"But what was that light just now?" one of the men piped up anxiously.  
  
Dirk scowled - the fact was that he hadn't the foggiest idea what it could've meant himself but he wasn't going to admit that now was he? "It was…a distress flare!" he declared triumphantly though he still felt uneasy. "Yeah…that's it! The Charonian's know we're here I bet. Your fault for makin' all that racket just now you pack of morons!" not wanting to give them the chance to loser their nerve he added hastily "C'mon we've got a major head start on the Guard…if we just hurry it along then we'll find the Lyanore before the Charonian Guard have even gotten prepared to track us down. Let's go…they're not here so let's check another part of the forest. And make sure you all tread carefully – remember that the Charonian Devil-Wolves live in this forest! Just because you can't see 'em doesn't mean they ain't there so watch your steps!"  
  
Everybody present shuddered as they thought about the terrifying beasts that pawed around in the darkness of the forest and for the first time since they had stepped into the foliage each and every one of them began to take care not to make even the slightest sound.  
  
The others turned and reluctantly walked further into the forest - Dirk followed them feeling slightly shaken by what had just happened even though he didn't show it.  
  
What a drag… the scarred hunter thought with a black scowl as he walked away from the tree he'd been leaning against. What I'd do if one of those Lyanore were in front of me right now…  
  
As soon as the group of hunters were an reassuringly long distance away Thack got up and walked out from behind the tree that Dirk had just walked away from and watched them disappear into the darkness. There was a thoughtful look on his serious face as he turned to look back in the direction from which the brilliant light and strong gust had come.  
  
Thack's eyes were concerned - that had not been one of the distress flares that were used by the Charonian's in times of emergency.  
  
Who else is out there? Thack wondered as he turned and galloped silently into the undergrowth to reunite with Nord and the others and tell them that they were safe from harm…for the time being.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When she opened her eyes the scene around her had changed completely from the one that she had been standing right in the heart of moments before. What she saw seemed to her like something out of a dream that she'd had when she had been very young - too young to remember the exact details with a lot of clarity but it had been so good and pure that she'd always carried the essence of the dream locked away in her heart.  
  
As soon as she took in the shimmering white snow that lay on the branches of the trees ahead Rula knew that it had worked - after all these months of staying as far away from it as she could she had finally come back to Charon, the one place in the entire universe that she had never expected to see ever again.  
  
It felt like a life-time since she'd last been here but the familiarity of the world struck her at once. The icy air of the outer moon...it was no different.  
  
Rula ignored the biting cold as she took a long look around the area she had materialised in - she knew that she should have been getting moving but she just couldn't help but take her time to look at every aspect of Charon.  
  
Even though she'd been away from this moon for over a year not a night had gone by when she hadn't dreamt about the haunting beauty of the snowy plains that stretched out so far that they seemed to go on forever.  
  
In spite of the urgency that pounded in her chest so loud that the steady rhythm of her heartbeat seemed silent she smiled nostalgically - Steel-Eye had once told her during a rare moment that they spent alone that when you came back to a place you hadn't seen for a long time it always seemed different than you'd remember...smaller, quieter somehow.  
  
But now that she stood once more on the snow-covered earth of Charon she realised that the experience was different for herself - it was nothing like that at all. Instead it was she herself who felt different, different from the person who had once stood here on the plains of Ayadi over a year ago.  
  
Rula realised for the first time that she was no longer the cocky arrogant girl she'd been then, the girl who had thought that the entire universe waited for her. She was a new person now...a completely different Rula.  
  
And now whoever she had become over the passing of this last year she had returned to the place she'd sworn never to set foot upon again - to face an old ghost and settle her past once and for all.  
  
I'm back... Rula thought as she gazed at the plains of Ayadi with eyes that saw clearly for the first time in a long while. Back on Charon, the outer moon...  
  
This was the place where her faith in the strength of friendship and trust had been mortally wounded in a way that she had thought it would never recover...but now she'd been given the chance to make up for the evil she held herself responsible for allowing to happen all that time ago…a chance to stop the same thing from happening again.  
  
At that thought Rula remembered with a jolt that she had a job to do - she was here to protect the Lyanore from her old comrades the Star Raiders.  
  
"Thanks Em..." Rula said out loud gratefully.  
  
Without thinking about it she touched the metal collar at her neck - already it was growing cold in the icy wind but she could still feel its malevolence through the thin coating of frost...  
  
As long as it was in place she would be unable to use her powers...it meant that she was going to have to rely on her own body to fight for the wellfare of the Lyanore.  
  
Rula shook her head resolutely and allowed her hand to drop back to her side - it couldn't be helped. If there was one thing that she'd learned it was that life wasn't about guarantees. Like Steel-Eye had once told her, life was a relentless and unforgiving experience - if you weren't prepared for anything that it might throw at you then it'd sweep you away like a fish in a river. Or, as Grift had once put it, life was like an untamed horse - look at it from the wrong perspective and it'd kick you in the face.  
  
Without thinking any more she leapt onto a tall rock and used the excellent view that it gave her to look at the landscape ahead...the Lyanore were nowhere in sight.  
  
Had the Raiders already...?  
  
It was then just as panic was beginning to pound in her chest that she caught sight of the space-craft up on the hill in the distance and the surging relief she felt left her feeling almost weak.  
  
The Raiders were still out there looking for the Lyanore...it wasn't too late.  
  
A grim look creased her face as she looked at the many tracks that led into the forest in the far distance. This is it... the huntress thought determinedly as she jumped down from her perch and began to run in the direction of the forest. This is where my hell began and where it'll end one way or another. I'll protect the Lyanore even if it costs me my life.  
  
Rula's eyes narrowed as she thought about the coldness that she'd always seen in Dirk's eyes just before he'd inflicted suffering on anybody - the emotion had always been far more bitter and piercing than the air that now pinched at her body.  
  
And if the Star Raiders lay so much as a finger on them...I'll kill them all.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dirk had been on the brink of giving up on the area that he'd spent the last fifteen minutes prowling when something caught his attention.  
  
A movement that he only just noticed out of the very corner of his eye - very slight but enough to make his whole body stiffen as he held his breath and stood completely motionlessly in the bracken.  
  
Slowly so that he wouldn't give away the fact that he'd noticed something was afoot he slid his eyes to the right to focus on the area that his attention had been gripped by.  
  
Dirk had almost stopped breathing as he stared unblinkingly at the bushes a short way off...had that been just the faintest flash of blue that he'd spotted disappearing into the foliage on the other side of the ditch?  
  
As he watched out of the corner of his eye the scarred hunter was sure that he could see the bushes moving slightly - shaking as if there was something moving through them...  
  
As Dirk's cunning mind got to grips with the implications of what had just happened his dark eyes glittered with the sickening tint of lust...it all added up.  
  
Could it be...?  
  
For a minute he thought quickly. If he was right then this would be his big chance of catching his prey and keeping the spoils to himself without any of his men ever being any the wiser. But how would he keep the others from following him?  
  
Dirk's scowl was dark as he mulled the problem over in his mind - he had to come up with a plan quickly or he'd miss his chance...  
  
A cruelly sly grin crossed his broken face as he turned and quickly made his way back to where he'd left the others...a devious idea had begun to form in his vindictive mind.  
  
When Dirk arrived back in the clearing he was pleased to see that nearly all of the other Raiders were searching different areas. That would make his job here a whole lot easier...  
  
First Dirk walked up behind Grift who was inspecting the bracken for any breaks or crushed areas that would signify that a group of Lyanore had passed through recently. "Lissen up." he hissed at the one-eyed hunter who stiffened at the sound of his voice. "I want you to go and check over there..." he pointed in the opposite direction from the one he'd just crept back from. "...and see if there's anywhere those Lyanore could be lying low. Got it?"  
  
Grift turned and looked darkly at him - he didn't care for Dirk's tone in the least. "I'm still not finished here." he replied stiffly. "Can't I finish this off before..."  
  
"No ya can't." Dirk spat and bared his teeth as he glowered at the other hunter. "Do it now Grift...less you want to make something of it?"  
  
Grift held his glare coolly - he'd never ever taken to Dirk even during Steel-Eye's time and ever since Rula had left the group the one-eyed hunter had grown to like him even less especially since he had quickly taken his place as leader.  
  
The truth was that Dirk had always had it in for him because he'd been Rula's friend.  
  
Grift held the silent stare for just a little longer and then wordlessly swung away and made off in the direction he'd been ordered to check out - anything was worth doing as long as it kept Dirk quiet and since he couldn't put his heart into this hunt the mutilated hunter didn't really mind going on a wild goose chase.  
  
Dirk watched him go and then with a satisfied grunt he turned and made his way almost silently over to another one of his comrades. Jasper - a thickly built Raider with a face that was perpetually set in a sour expression - gave a convulsive start as Dirk tapped him meaningfully on the shoulder. Swivelling around fully expecting the worst he was taken by surprise by the expression on his leader's face.  
  
The scarred hunter was...smiling. In fact his grubby face almost looked pleasant although he just didn't have the knack for it. "Found anything?" he asked mildly.  
  
"Naw - not a thing." Jasper replied, surprised by Dirk's almost friendly attitude. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothin'...what's up with you anyway? Ya seem tense is all."  
  
Jasper shuffled feet slightly - he didn't want to sound like he was cowardly but at the same time he couldn't quite keep his nervous bottled up. "I just can't help wondrin' how long it's gonna take to find the Lyanore...don't forget about the Charonian Guard." he reminded Dirk warily, remembering what had happened to Slade back up on the hill.  
  
But to his surprise Dirk nodded his head agreeably. "Don't worry about a thing Jasper...I'll take care of you and the rest!" he replied clapping the other Raider heartily on the back. "Listen...I'm telling you this because I know that I can trust you. That Grift guy needs watching. I've noticed that his heart doesn't seem to be into this...hey don't get me wrong, I mean he's an okay guy..." it killed him to say that. "...but I think he's still loyal to Rula. In fact I think he kinda had a thing for her...ya know what I'm sayin'?"  
  
Jasper snorted and chuckled quietly. "Oh boy yeah! She was a real hot, sexy little thing huh?" he winked luridly. "She was such a knockout that it almost hurt!"  
  
Dirk restrained the grimace that tried to push away the smile on his face - he'd had a firsthand experience of that. "Well what I want you to do buddy is keep an eye on him while I slip off to check the area...got that?"  
  
Jasper felt proud and pleased with himself - he'd never heard Dirk call anyone 'buddy' before and he felt privileged to be talking to his leader like they were equals. "Leave it to me boss! I'll watch out for Grift while you're away! That one-eyed geeza...who'd trust him? What ya need is someone reliable like me!"  
  
Dirk chuckled softly and patted him on the shoulder. "Took the words right outta my mouth! Ya know once we're done here I'll need someone to share a whole load of power and money with. Have we got a deal Jasper?"  
  
Jasper shook his leader enthusiastically by the hand. "It's a deal boss! Count me right in there with ya!"  
  
"I do. Well I'll be off now...and I'll leave you in charge okay?" Dirk announced with a cunning gleam in his eye as he turned away from Jasper. "See ya in a few!"  
  
Jasper swelled up and saluted smartly and then turned back to where he'd been searching a moment ago as he silently congratulated himself on his unexpected promotion.  
  
Dirk's conspiratorial smile lasted until he'd turned away from the other hunter. "What a moron..." he muttered to himself as he stomped away from the foolish Raider who he'd been able to take for a ride with such ease.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As the corner of her eye caught the silver flash of starlit water Rula gave a grunt and skidded to a halt. Before she'd even regained her footing which she'd lost because of stopping so abruptly she'd whirled in the direction that the almost ghostly shimmer had come from and discovered behind a thin wall of leaves created by a low hanging branch a wide stretch of partially frozen water.  
  
Realising that her mouth was parched from all of her running she took this chance to quench her thirst before she had to go back to reality. As she knelt down towards the shimmering forest pool she quickly dipped her hand in and straight back out so that the shiver that ran through her bones as it was immersed in the icy water passed very quickly. Rula's eyes were excited but calm – she was close, she knew it.   
  
As she poured the cool and reviving water between her lips she rose back to her full height intent on resuming her search at once…but it was at that moment that an inward shudder stopped her from taking so much as her first step away from the pool. The fresh and cold water had set her body tingling tantalisingly but the deathly coldness that now filled her stomach and made every one her senses scream out to her in warning was nothing to do with her drink from the icy pool.  
  
Something wasn't right here, she realised as she breathed slowly. The terrible heaviness filling her stomach, the feeling of uneasy and foreboding that had suddenly blanketed this place…something had changed and now the tense yet strangely calm atmosphere reeked of darkness. And the source of her feeling of unspeakable revulsion was right behind her – she knew it at once though the realisation had come from out of nowhere. It whispered temptingly over her shoulder, compelling her to turn back and silence her creeping curiosity by finding out just what could stir such a feeling of disgusted fascination in her.  
  
The knowledge that she needed to keep moving if she had any hope of protecting what was so dear to her was still firmly in her mind and burned there as she held her breath and struggled silently to resist her urge – but her effort to do what she knew was right was in vain for her willpower seemed to have become water that just crashed against the steady yet undeniable strength of the presence that filled her mind with the need to turn and feast her eyes on it. Clenching her teeth as she wondered what the hell was the matter with her Rula snarled through them but the defiant sound seemed hollow as she surrendered to temptation.  
  
The water was calm as she whirled back to stare quickly at it and then once her curiosity was satisfied turn back and head on as her heart was pounding for her to do – no ripples distorted its clear surface which was strange even in this secluded neck of the forest but she had no time to gawp at this oddity and would have turned her back on it…but something decidedly stranger and much more sinister had caught her attention as she'd lost her inner battle and now it held her fast.  
  
Though the surface of the pool was clear 'tranquil' would have been the last word she would have used to describe it – she couldn't see the bottom of it but not because of reeds or dissolving earth clouding the water. Many colours were flooding into every inch of the pool, melding together and distorting like mist as they slowly flowed into one another to form something…solid.  
  
Rula's eyes did not widen but they were alert as she calmly stood and watched what was going on – she didn't know whether to think that it was all a trick of her own mind being played on her by the urgency in her gut that was now momentarily stifled by the disbelief that she was feeling or whether she was going crazy but above doubt and fear she felt fascinated as she watched the phenomena.  
  
Suddenly the water became clear again but now it no longer seemed to be even water – instead she seemed to be gazing into a great spacious chamber that had materialised where the pool had been moments before…however bizarrely she seemed to be gazing AHEAD and INTO this great room rather than DOWN upon as she really ought to have been if gazing into a reflection in water.  
  
Am I…going nuts? Wondered the huntress as fear gripped her by the throat and threatened to suffocate her with panic. No…it's still water but it's changed.  
  
Something had been done to the pool by something or someone and whatever it was and whoever was responsible what was happening now went against nature to such an extent that it was a pure violation of this world and all of its natural laws. This grim certainty chewed away at the back of Rula's mind as she stared at the vision in the steadied water which she now realised was a projection from another place, maybe in another world and felt assured by the knowledge that her mind was as clear as it had always been.  
  
The image of the massive hall was so real that it almost absorbed her, making her feel like she was standing right there within it – instead of walls the room seemed to be surrounded by great clouds of voluminous mists that was dense and shiny as the sky in the dead of winter. Normally she would have narrowed her eyes and tried to pierce the heart of the vapour in order to see what lay behind it but right now her gaze was locked intently on the tall-backed throne that stood right at the back of the mysterious chamber. Elegantly crafted from dark wood as it was however it was not the throne itself that had seized her attention but rather the one who was currently seated there, tall and imposing.  
  
A pair of long hands reached out before the sole occupant of this eerie place and their long talon-like fingers caressed the sides of a crystal sphere that was perched on a twisting pedestal before the seated person. As Rula watched in captivated fascination the rhythmic dancing of the fingers suddenly stopped…and the figure looked up so suddenly that the huntress felt her stomach try to leap out of her body from her side.  
  
The sight of the woman's face drove from Rula's minds the bizarreness of this experience – she was fiercely beautiful but her skin was as pale as death, her hair descended from her head like a scarlet cloak as if every strand had been soaked the blood of people and her eyes stabbed the huntress with the coldness frosted in their pupils, filling the girl with sickened revulsion at the heartlessness that they reflected.  
  
The woman spoke softly and the distinct cold mockery of her tone banished any suspicion – or hope – of just who she was. "I suppose that introductions are not really in order?" her voice was proud yet arrogant and her flaming red lips were eternally twisted into a scornful smirk.  
  
Rula's darkened face was harder and colder than it had ever been, more than she'd ever felt towards anyone. Mu, Dirk…everyone who'd ever earned her disgust and hatred was forgotten as she knew that there could be only one name for the loathsome person whose dark eyes now pierced her heart. "Queen Beryl…" she hissed, her voice emerging hollowly from her tightened mouth.  
  
Apparently pleased by her quickness on the uptake Queen Beryl, ruler of the Dark Kingdom and the bitter rival of Queen Serenity grinned revealing her sharp teeth which gave her lips an even stronger illusion of having recently feasted on human flesh and relished in the feast. "Good." She crooned gently , the softness of her voice filling the huntress with a silent warning of lurking danger. "You know your betters…how ideal."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sloth almost choked as somebody grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a rough shake. As he gasped he looked up blinked ferociously...thinking that none of the others would notice Sloth had taken the chance to catch a snooze about twenty minutes ago but now he quaked as Dirk looked over him having caught him red-handed.  
  
"It wasn't me! I didn't do it!" he stammered uncontrollably as he jumped to his feet thinking that this was about the earlier incident back on the hill. "I was just pretending to be alseep so that I'd catch the Lyanore off guard..."  
  
To his immense relief - and astonishment - Dirk nodded his head encouragingly. "Good work. I've always noticed that you're the guy who always keeps awake and checks things out Sloth!" he remarked.  
  
"You have? Umm...y-yeah well it's a dirty job but someone' gotta do it huh?"  
  
"I know that I can count on you Sloth. I've often said to myself 'It'll be okay for me to take a quick kip cuz Sloth's keeping an eye on things'." Dirk said lying through his teeth. "Now lissen up pal...I'm just gonna nip off for a few minutes to take a look around. I'll leave you in charge while I'm gone but don't say anything to the others about it okay? Keep it a secret. Oh and here's the thing - make sure that you keep an eye on Jasper and Grift. Jasper's gettin' too big for his boots lately and that half-blind sod ain't been pulling his weight. I don't trust either of them."  
  
Sloth nodded wisely as he felt important. "Don't think that I haven't noticed it boss. They're both the same the pair of them. I don't trust either of them!" he agreed.  
  
"That's because you're like me Sloth...a natural leader with gut instinct. Stick with me pal and I'll make sure that you get what you deserve." Dirk's eyes narrowed just a touch as he breathed – what he was really feeling was that Sloth had more gut than he had instinct but he kept this opinion to himself since it would have been of little use in helping him to manipulate the lazy Raider. "I'll make sure that before this is all over you'll be taken care of."  
  
Sloth's eyes widened in awe. "You really mean it Dirk?"  
  
"Sure do - faithful work should always be well rewarded. Now I'm off...remember Sloth keep your eyes open and your mouth shut. Oh and Sloth..." the scarred hunter turned away and concluded as he looked over his shoulder. "...I'm countin' on you."  
  
"You can trust me boss!" Sloth grinned as he saluted his leader.  
  
As he left Sloth behind to drift back to sleep and dream about the riches that lay ahead Dirk sneered and looked around. None of the other Raiders had heard him talking to Grift, Jasper or Sloth...his plans were laid.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rula took a step back – her stomach was churning and all she wanted to do was to get as far away from the vision as she could. "I'm kinda busy so I'll make this quick…I don't care what you want but whatever it is you're not getting it!" she spat as she swung away from the pool, determined to take of the hunt for the Lyanore again…  
  
At once the low chuckle of the Queen of the Dark Kingdom followed her, filled with mockery. "My, that IS grand…but are you, I wonder so confident and sure of yourself deep down?" her voice taunted, every derisive word cutting in Rula's back like a tiny bitter knife and causing the huntress to stop as all of them struck a nerve. "You know I have been watching you for some time now…ever since you left the Moon Kingdom and stepped out from under the wing of your dear precious Queen Serenity I have observed your travels."  
  
A sneer tore at Rula's lips – she had to do something to hide the fact that she couldn't turn and leave contemptuously because for no reason that she could think of she couldn't bear to tear herself away without hearing what the Dark Queen had to say to her. "And of what interest could a lowly huntress and traveller of the star-ways be to her supreme gloriousness and ruler of the decaying pit of putridness known as the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl?" she bantered goadingly.  
  
The huntress would have loved to see the sneering smile turn to a look of rage at her insult but if anything Beryl's face only grew more predatory and scornful. "Don't deny yourself Princess…not to me." She whispered and the darkness emanating from her eyes was now seductive rather than repelling. "We are much alike you and I…much more like each other than you might think. I can feel every thought in your mind, ever agony that courses through your soul as if it were a drop of blood in my veins. How could you ever deny yourself to one who knows you better than you know yourself?"  
  
Rula narrowed her eyes coldly. "You…don't…know…me." She spat, revolted at being compared to Queen Beryl.  
  
"No?" Beryl's smile was like that of a snake, her teeth parted as she broke into another outright grin in her amusement by the steadfast defiance of this girl as she faced something that she herself was convinced to be true. "Then how is it that I know of the fear eating away at your heart every minute of the day?" when Rula's grim expression did not change she laughed nastily, spitefully for she knew that again her words had found their mark. "Poor girl…NOT a Princess and CAN'T be a Star Raider! You simply don't fit in anywhere do you?"  
  
Rula took a deep long breath of cold air and silently commanded herself to stay calm – she could feel her blood starting to burn in excitement and pounding slowly in brewing anger as Beryl's taunt hit her where she hurt the most.  
  
"Can you deny it?" Queen Beryl sneered as she saw the effect that her words were having on the young huntress. "Is this not what tortures your soul from the very waking moment of every day in your life? You know that I speak the truth now, the truth that you have futilely tried to deny for many days…and you cannot escape from it. If you continue to tread the path that you have decided to take then your inner demons will never allow you to know a moment of peace for the rest of your life as they slowly tear you apart and one day finally destroy you completely."  
  
Rula's eyes flashed as she spoke defiantly – her only other choice was to break down and sob as she submitted to what she knew was absolutely true. "Guess you'd be the expert on monsters. So why are you talkin' to me? Shouldn't you be gettin' on with terrorising your neighbours with threats of war?"  
  
"I have contacted you to offer a way out of your meaningless existence…by joining my legions." Queen Beryl whispered distinctly as she ignored Rula's barbed insults, her suddenly hushed voice threatening to lure the huntress into drowning in her dark eyes. "That is your rightful place in the universe – as General of my army in the Dark Kingdom. Here is where you belong, with me in the darkness where no doubts or illusions of foolish things such as regret or longing can plague you. Think about it…by embracing me and the darkness you could sink into the sweet coldness of oblivion. Swear undying allegiance to me and you will never have to feel the agony of feeling or answer to anybody again…other than me, your Queen of course."  
  
Rula's face did not so much as flicker as Beryl's venomous yet somehow seductive voice coaxed her – her eyes remained hard but no feeling was reflected from them. "WHY?" she breathed, her murmur heavy and cold above all else.  
  
"You live for one reason alone…to destroy life wherever you go. You live only to kill…it is the only thing you have ever been good at in your life." Beryl hissed hatefully.  
  
Rula clenched her teeth so viciously that she actually heard them grinding. "You're WRONG…"  
  
"Am I really? Don't lie to yourself – bloodshed is what your demons crave for and unless you allow them to quench their thirst they will never stop tormenting you. At the head of my legions you would never have to worry about them ever again…with an endless supply of life to destroy you would be truly free at last. Just right for you."  
  
Rula's eyes were blank – just the thought filled her mind with a strangely calming feeling of being hollow. If she sold her soul to this beast then her suffering might end at last…after all why should she hang onto everything that was slowly killing her day by day? Here she was given a chance to forget the memory of Vaura who had been her friend and who had died leaving her with nothing but…  
  
But Vaura had been her friend…that was why she'd hurt so much when she'd lost her. But the days they'd shared before that, no matter how few had never faded from her memory…they'd been the brightest in her life and the reason why she'd held onto them despite the pain they brought was that they were wonderful and worth keeping alive.  
  
And Mercury and all the others…Queen Serenity…Char who she'd trusted so completely...  
  
"Accept!" Queen Beryl urged with a twisted smile as she sensed Rula's wavering spirit and targeted her with full force at her moment of weakness. "You have been judged and are a true warrior – cold-blooded, merciless, ruthless…the perfect tool with for me to wield and destroy the Kingdom of the Lunarian Queen forever!"  
  
The huntress's deep eyes had been drifting in vagueness as she'd struggled with the two prospects laid out before her, one of a life without internal strife and turmoil at the cost of her soul and one of continuing her life with nothing but happy memories to keep her alive but now she blinked and shook her head as if trying to clear it. "The Moon Kingdom…" she muttered dazedly and a stronger look than ever crept slowly into her eyes as she remembered the one place where she'd been content to live forever despite her pain and regret. "You want me to…"  
  
"You know that you cannot refuse me, Princess of the cold void of the cosmos…for you there is no other choice. No other has ever seen your true potential as I have. Serenity was never truly worthy of you…" behind her closed lips Rula's teeth were gritted as the mention of the Lunarian queen stirred something within her… "…but I can teach you so many things that she has never even dreamed of…"  
  
"…that's because you're not fit to kiss the ground that she's walked across." Rula retorted cuttingly and this time her defiant voice carried conviction as she stared down at the projected image of the Dark Queen with supreme disgust in her proud eyes. "And you're very wrong…I don't want that kind of a life. Sure, I don't know where I came from, maybe I don't belong anywhere but thanks to you I now know the answer to my problem. My demons hunger for me to kill…so I'll STARVE them. They can't destroy me unless I give into despair just like you've been urging me to. Okay, so I don't have any memory of where I was born or who my parents are – but I DO remember all of the laughter, all of the tears and good times I've shared with the people of the Moon Kingdom. Maybe they're all over now but the memory of what I had there is more precious to me than anything you think you have to offer." A sneer crossed her face as she leaned closer to the water, no longer afraid of being swallowed by darkness. "The same…? Beryl…you and me are a cosmos apart!"  
  
Queen Beryl sat rigidly in her throne, silent in the face of the contempt burning in Rula's eyes and ringing in her voice. It had never dawned on the ruler of the Dark Kingdom that the huntress would refuse her offer, that she would come so near to being ensnared and tempted into corruption and then pull back at the last second…now that she HAD Beryl felt such a rage that she could not speak.  
  
Suddenly Rula got back up and turned abruptly away from the pool. "Your presence reeks of evil." She said simply as she set off back to the track. "We're done…don't keep in touch your Majesty."  
  
As the huntress disappeared from the edge of the water the rage that had been brewing inside the Queen of the Dark Kingdom from the very second that she had realised that her offer of power and pleasure had been more than rejected, thrown in her face in fact, finally came roaring out of her unfettered now that the dirty huntress turned her back on her and walked away without leave. "So be it." She spat in hate, her eyes narrowing even though she could no longer see Rula. "Go then to the emptiness that awaits you PRINCESS UNIVERSE! But first I shall tell you your fate…the feelings that you treasure will not last forever. They shall not have you back…all that you cling to now will one day be lost to you forever. This is the path that you have chosen for yourself and there is no turning back from it. Go now and may my curse hound you until the end of your miserable and lonely days!"  
  
In her throne-room in the cold heart of her Kingdom Queen Beryl snarled as she passed her hands over her crystal sphere and ceased to project her image – she had failed to enslave the renegade Princess and now she would have to search for other candidates who she could corrupt into leading her armies into war against the Moon Kingdom…and with a cruel smile on her face she contented herself with the knowledge that she already had a good idea who.  
  
And on Charon, Rula didn't notice as the surface of the pool unclouded and returned to normal…nor did she care as she returned to her search for the Lyanore.   
  
~*~*~  
  
With a nasty snigger Dirk crept out of the clearing and once he was well out of sight he walked away from the Star Raiders without any intention of ever going back again. When Grift finished looking around and went back to the rest of the group the scheme that he'd just set in motion would lead to the Star Raiders killing each other...and when the dust settled there'd be nobody left alive to follow him.  
  
Dirk had laid his plan carefully and craftily - he would take the Lyanore for himself and then he would slip back and while the Star Raiders were destroying themselves he'd steal their ship and leave whoever survived the massacre to face the wrath of the Charonian Royal Family.  
  
Laughing unpleasantly Dirk jumped over the ditch and stealthily set off in the direction that he'd earlier detected movement. "Come out, come out wherever you are..." the scar-faced hunter grinned sickeningly as he followed the trail that had been left for him to follow by two very young Lyanore.  
  
The vicious blade of the knife flashed as he pulled it from his belt...  
  
~*~*~  
  
As she ran through the forest as if she was on fire the cold wind tore at her hair, whipping her dreadlocks against her back as if to prove to her that her skin was bitterly cold. The air of Charon was cool at the best of times and on this particular day it sent a bitter chill running up her back as the gale stroked her unprotected skin.  
  
The huntress would have thought that her cloak had been rather overpriced but the thought of the Lyanore drove away anything else and gave her endless energy to run on in spite of the biting coldness that would have reduced anybody else to a numb and quivering husk on the ground.  
  
Rula's blood was boiling in her veins as her feet pounded the ground and she jumped over ditches so that she could make her way into the heart of the forest even faster than those who would have spent hours walking around - every now and then she glanced up at the gaps in the branches that hung overhead so that she could use the sparse rays of star-light that shone down between the branches to make her way.  
  
Not that she needed it - with her keen eye sparkling she could see almost as well as a cat in the shadows. The huntress was at the top of her game and here out in the wild her feet touched the ground silently as she put everything that Steel-Eye had ever taught about tracking to use in order to track down the Star Riders who were somewhere in the forest.  
  
I have to find the Lyanore… Rula's eyes were sharper than a wolf's and her heart beat urgently. I have to find them and get them to where it's safe…hell will they even listen to me?!!  
  
As far as they would be concerned she was just one more strange person who had come stealing into their home to kill them all…  
  
Rula's thoughts were suddenly cut off by a sharp shock - she'd been so absorbed in her desperate thoughts that she had forget to check the ground ahead for the briefest of the seconds. Her eyes were just one second late in flicking downward to make sure that her path was clear but it was enough to bring her to grief.  
  
A tree root that had grown so long that it was spread right along the ground caught her foot and she went sprawling over it before she could even register what had happened. Rula was surprised as she slammed into the ground that she didn't even think to gasp - which might have actually been good since the shock of the impact had already knocked all of her breath out of her body anyway.  
  
As she lay breathless and dazed on the ground Rula realised that her body had suddenly turned completely numb - but the cold had nothing to do with it.  
  
The pure shock of what had just happened left her feeling weak with disbelief. I…I tripped… she thought in shock as she pushed herself up onto her knees and looked back - her face was covered with blank disbelief as she stared at the root that had tripped her up and was still snagged tightly around her ankle. I…tripped?!! I have to save the Lyanore from the Raiders and I let myself make such a stupid and amateur mistake? How could I…  
  
Suddenly the huntress felt her spirit faltering as she stared at the root - the passionate fire that had filled her heart with pure determination flickered and doubt began to creep into her.  
  
I can't do this… Rula thought bleakly and suddenly she felt weaker than she'd ever felt in her life. I'm no help to the Lyanore…how can I protect them when I'm stupid enough to let some tree trip me up? Dirk'll kill me…  
  
Rula's shoulders slumped and she felt as if everything that she'd ever been sure about and all of her natural skill had been stripped away from her as the cold air seemed to close around and bite away at her unprotected skin.  
  
Everything just seemed so hopeless and she trembled like a newly born kitten…but just as the tide of despair that had risen engulfed her she remembered somebody she'd never expected to want to think of ever again.  
  
Princess Jupiter.  
  
Throughout the years that followed she never ever understood why she thought of her at all but whatever her reason Rula suddenly felt as if she could see Jupiter in front of her now, standing over her with her fiery green eyes glaring down at her as she cringed on the frosty earth.  
  
Rula could practically feel the brown-haired Princess's intense eyes piercing her body as she stared at her in the utmost scorn and then as if it came echoing from the past she thought that she heard Jupiter calling her a coward again…and that spark ignited the same burning anger she had felt that day when Jupiter had interrupted her wonderful moment with Mercury.  
  
Shaking off the despair that had weighed her to the ground Rula tensed her body again and gave her ankle a sharp twist followed by a tug - she heard a short snap and her ankle was free again! As she rose to her feet the huntress felt strangely renewed as if new strength and courage had suddenly been poured into her.  
  
Finally she understood - Jupiter's confrontation with her had actually helped her, forced her to stand up for herself and prove to the brown-haired girl who had been bigger and more heftily built than herself that she wasn't a coward…and now the memory of that had brought her back from the brink of despair.  
  
Thank you Jupiter… Rula was astonished to realise that she felt genuine gratitude towards the girl whose throat she had often wanted to rip out for treating her so harshly. Thank you for showing me that I'm so much more than a yellow-bellied show-off. And Queen Serenity…what would she have thought if she'd seen me cringing just because I made a mistake just now?  
  
Before she knew it Rula was on her feet again and as her soul seethed with pure passionate fire she spun around and returned to her hunt for the Lyanore with newly rekindled hope.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I think that we've come far enough." Charrenity declared as she stopped and turned to look at her friend. "We can stop for a rest now Ayadi."  
  
As Charrenity lowered herself to her side with a deep sigh Ayadi watched her sombrely - her expression was troubled as she too lay on the ground a short way off from her without so much as a word. As they had crept cautiously past the forest in search of their friends and family the younger of the two Lyanore-girls had remained very quiet, hardly saying a word to her friend.  
  
Ayadi had been immersed in thought about the things that Charrenity had said to her back in the field and now she felt deeply ashamed of herself - Ayadi knew that the only reason that they were both in danger was that she had been acting so badly and as she thought about how Charrenity had taken such a dreadful risk to find her she felt ill…  
  
"Do you think they saw us?" she wondered aloud wanting to think about something, anything other than the terrible guilt that was aching within her.  
  
Charrenity thought about the scar-faced man they had come across along the way and her eyes became troubled as she remembered him - for a moment she had, had a good view of his face while she had guided Ayadi through the thick bushes. Something about him made her feel very worried and it wasn't because of the fact that he was one of the men who had come to kill her people.  
  
Something deeper made her feel so uneasy - perhaps it had been his eyes that had struck such nervousness into her. They had been so cold and seemed to bore through everything that he had looked at…  
  
"I'm certain that we did Ayadi." She replied forcing herself to speak confidently so as not to worry her young friend. "After all if he'd seen us then he would have called for the rest of his kind and chased us wouldn't he? Please calm yourself. I am sure that we will be safe now."  
  
Ayadi lowered her eyes uncomfortably. "Charrenity…you shouldn't have come for me." She blurted so unexpectedly that her older friend gave her a startled look.   
  
"Ayadi…" Charrenity began so surprised by the emotion in her younger friend's voice that she couldn't think of a word to say.  
  
"You're in danger now because of me…I'm so sorry!" Ayadi cried as she realised just how foolishly she had been behaving over the last year.   
  
Charrenity's eyes had softened but her expression remained firm as she hushed her distressed friend. "And I haven't been." She replied soothingly. "I doesn't matter Ayadi. It was my choice to come back for you and I haven't regretted it even for a minute. Even if I wasn't the head of the Dance I'd have come back for you because you are my friend - and one of my people. Do not feel badly Ayadi…as a Lyanore it was my duty to come for you, not as the Dance leader."  
  
Ayadi gazed silently at her friend as she calmed down a little. "Charrenity…" she began to whisper softly. "I…"  
  
"Don't say it Ayadi. At present all that we should concentrate on is making our way back to the rest of our kin."  
  
"Do you think we'll ever find them?" Ayadi asked and suddenly very voice had become tiny.  
  
Charrenity looked closely at her and in the shadows she was sure that she could see that the younger Lyanore's eyes were now dampened. "Of course." She promised as she leaned over and nuzzled Ayadi's face with her snout. "Listen to me. We are going to come out of this you and I. Ayadi I promise that I will not leave you and until you are back at your mother's side."  
  
Ayadi smiled a watery smile as she felt comforted by those assuring words and more as she believed them. "Charrenity…you are just like your mother." She exclaimed as she nuzzled her friend in return. "You're so brave…braver than I can feel."  
  
Charrenity smiled. "Do not worry." She repeated. "I'm certain that we are past the worst…"  
  
"Getting' kinda cocky now aren't we?" a bitter voice taunted.  
  
Charrenity's blood ran cold as she whipped her head around - there on a fallen tree that was dead and rotting through stood Dirk. The hunter's scarred face was even more cracked than usual as he looked at the shocked Lyanore-girls with a sneering grin.  
  
There was a predatory gleam in his dark, cold eyes as he fixed the pair who he had so successfully crept on after tracking them all the way out here to where they were now both cut off from help and he didn't have to worry about any interference from his former men who had no idea that they'd been excommunicated.  
  
Ayadi had frozen the very moment she had seen him standing there like something out of a nightmare but as the horror that wormed its way through her she did something that shocked herself more than it did her protector or the hunter…she screamed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rula's head whipped up and she cocked her ear like a dog as she caught the terrified cry that had suddenly echoed through the forest. A moment ago her heart had been pounding as if it had been urging her on - she always felt this way under extreme conditions, when her whole body was under the thrall of burning adrenaline but now her heart almost stopped beating.  
  
That scream had hit her like a body blow and as Rula stared into the direction from which it had resounded her blood turned to ice…had she failed?  
  
No…it couldn't end like this. She wouldn't let it.  
  
Arching her eyebrows Rula turned to fully face the direction she'd glanced at over her shoulder. "Time for me to see another part of the forest." She remarked almost wryly as she set off to find the source of the terrified scream.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nord was breathing deeply as his eyes opened for the first time in an hour. The Lyanore had managed to safely reach the sanctuary deep in the forest some time ago and Nord had immediately walked over to an isolated area of the clearing to spend some time alone with his thoughts.  
  
Pausing only to send Thack to find out the location of the Star Raiders the noblest of the male Lyanore had quickly discovered that his thoughts were not at all assuring. A few minutes ago one of the other males had cautiously asked him whether it had really been a good idea to allow his daughter to leave the group and head out alone.   
  
Nord had replied curtly and briefly "I can't change the way she thinks." and that had been the end of the discussion. And a moment ago a cold shudder had run through his body and made him open his eyes - and it had, had nothing to do with the cold air that his thick coat protected his skin against.  
  
Being a lot better informed then the Star Raiders were about their own forest the Lyanore were perfectly unafraid of the Devil-Wolves which were in fact a herbivore species – it was the hunters that struck fear into every last one of their hearts.  
  
As the others looked startled at him, wondering why he had gasped so suddenly Nord shook his mane as he wondered why he was feeling so deeply disturbed now - as the female Lyanore started to whisper among themselves everybody was startled by the cracking of a twig as it was crushed underfoot.  
  
Nord glanced sharply at the narrow archway that the trees naturally formed and a moment later his sigh of relief was drowned out by the sighs of everybody else as Thack walked back into the sanctuary although his expression seemed worried.  
  
"Did you find them?" Nord asked half-heartedly for he could see that Thack did not have either Charrenity or Ayadi with him.  
  
Thack shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Nord." he replied mournfully and the other Lyanore's heart sank and an awful coldness filled its place.  
  
The realisation that he might lose his daughter hit him like a body-blow and it felt as if a precious part of his soul had been stolen away right from beneath his nose.  
  
"Did you see any of them?" he asked quietly but with plain disgust in his voice that left no room for doubt that he was speaking of the Star Raiders who were tearing the forest to pieces in order to find them at that very moment.  
  
"There's a strange story to tell Nord." Thack reported as Noulo, surrounded by the other females who did their best to comfort her, wept. "You see while I watched those blood-thirsty butchers I saw a flash of blue light which was followed by a strong gust of wind...I think that there's someone else out there. Somebody other than the Star Raiders..."  
  
Nord took a deep breath as he considered the implications of these unexpected tidings. "An omen..." he muttered beneath his breath so quietly that only those who watched his lips knew that he was saying anything at all. "Whatever happens now the earth will be stained red before this day is over..."  
  
"I…" Lancet suddenly began, his voice halting as if it were a leaf that had been blowing in the wind and then abruptly snagged upon a thorn-bush.  
  
But Nord, brooding and dark as he stood alone at the entrance of the sanctuary, cut him off, "Don't say a word." He said abruptly.  
  
"But…but I shouldn't have just LET her go like that." Lancet just couldn't stop himself from saying what had been on his mind ever since the dance had set off from the plains – ever since they'd arrived in the Sanctuary he'd lain on his side in a corner, thinking about his mate…thinking about Charrenity and how her absence left him feeling incomplete, carrying nothing but dread inside him like a dead weight that was slowly causing his stomach to burst under the unbearable burden of being unable to do anything. "I should have…"  
  
"I know – I know how you feel Lancet." Said Nord softly – and he did.  
  
As he had stood silently gazing out into the darkness of the forest he had been reliving the rage that had overwhelmed his heart on the day HIS mate, Charrenity's Mother, Vauara had been found…dead. He'd been brooding about how he would feel if anything were to happen to his daughter today…he felt an oddly emotionless certainty that should Charrenity be harmed by the hunters then the old fury would reawaken within him and this time take him over completely.  
  
To put it simply, Charrenity was all he had left…and if she was hurt then nothing would matter anymore.  
  
"You could not have done anything other than what you did…her desire as leader." Nord went on unexpectedly – he did not turn to look at Lancet and it was as if he was speaking more to himself than his daughter's life-mate…explaining to HIMSELF why nobody had gone with Charrenity. "She is right…she must be able to trust in her own speed, courage and judgement or else how can WE ever do it? Charrenity is trying to prove to herself that she is worthy to stand in the role of her mother…even if we had tried to stop her she would have gone."  
  
Nord breathed a long sigh – the lesson he was trying to teach Lancet was one that he himself still constantly forgot.  
  
There was nothing like a life-or-death situation that threatened the survival of an entire species to put things back into proper perspective…  
  
"Set yourself at rest…" Nord said gently- his eyes alone reflected the turmoil within though since his gaze was directed away from the others they were spared witnessing it. "Charrenity will return."  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Dirk stared at her with coldness burning in his eyes Charrenity felt completely numb as if her hooves were frozen to the ground.  
  
Ayadi was now standing a little way behind her as she stared at the cruel knife glittering in the hunter's hand, quaking in terror as the thin, shiny and almost beautifully sharp tip transfixed her so much that she couldn't tear her eyes away from it.  
  
Neither of them had realised that they had slowly risen to their feet but they knew that they must have done so because they could both feel their legs trembling under them and time seemed to have stopped as the terrible silence that had settled over the small thicket practically suffocated them.  
  
Then Dirk gave a spiteful chuckle that broke the terrible spell and brought Charrenity's breath rushing back to her in an instant. "Ayadi...RUN!" she cried and then without waiting for a response she did something utterly unexpected...she charged right at Dirk.  
  
The hunter was so shocked as the brave Lyanore bore down on him that he stood on the hollow trees stunned in motionlessness - and as Charrenity reared up in front of him on her hind legs as if to crush him Dirk gave a short, shocked yelp and tumbled off his perch and landed in a tangled heap on the ground below.  
  
While the hunter lay dazed and breathless Charrenity looked over at Ayadi who stood rooted to the ground hardly believing what her friend had just done. "Ayadi run to safety while I distract him!" she ordered her friend sternly - she was so caught up in the moment that she didn't have time to be afraid. "Find my father! Goodbye!"  
  
With that she took to her hooves and turned and plunged into the forest running as fast as her legs would carry her planning to lead the hunter away from her friend - behind her Dirk scrambled to his feet in bewilderment...then he realised what had just happened and as he shook himself off like a dog his face filled with sheer murder.  
  
"I'm gonna rip off your filthy little ears!" he roared after the disappearing Charrenity. "C'MERE!!!"  
  
Since Charrenity was unlikely to come to him the hunter cursed and retrieved his knife from where it had landed on the ground when he'd fallen and charged after the Lyanore-girl...having completely forgotten about Ayadi in his vengeful rage.  
  
Left alone in the middle of the forest Ayadi almost fell to the ground as she watched the scarred hunter pursuing her best friend - the terrifying experience was just too much for her and as her shock passed she started to cry out of sheer fright. Suddenly, silently an arm slid beneath her neck and then another under her belly and she found herself being hauled away from the thicket by somebody who had crept stealthily up behind her.  
  
"Quiet." a cool voice breathed quietly into Ayadi's ear as her entire body froze in shock. "Now...come over here."   
  
The voice was soft and soothing but also contained a firmness that made it impossible for Ayadi to refuse to do as she was told and without resisting she allowed the stranger to guide her over to a thick bush and push her into the heart of the foliage where she would be out of sight.  
  
Ayadi heard rustling as the stranger pushed the branches together so that the interior of the bush would be as hidden as possible from any unsuspecting eyes that might pass by. The Lyanore had gotten over her surprise and now her eyes were filled with wonder - who in the world was this?  
  
Whoever was helping her knelt in front of the bush and leant her face so near that Ayadi could see her lips. "Keep out of sight." the female voice told her and then the mouth curled into a wry smirk. "This is no business for a girl to get herself involved in." 


	28. Duel of the Hunters

Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
Duel of the hunters – 'You can't fight without a reason…'  
  
"Come on legs...keep on running!" Charrenity gasped as her exhausted hooves pounded the ground relentlessly.  
  
Dirk was still in hot pursuit behind her and his legs seemed to give him insane reserves of energy as no matter how many times he stumbled over rocks and tree-roots he still kept chasing her. One saving grace was that out here in the very thick of the forest Charrenity had the advantage of being in her own element as she weaved in and out between the trees so that her pursuer became dazed and nearly lost her several times.  
  
But her heart was now pounding so hard that she had to struggle to keep herself from fainting and what was more her legs now felt as heavy as lead.  
  
Dirk realised that he was slowly gaining on the tiring Lyanore and let loose a whoop of laughter. "Give it up little Lyanore-girl! Maybe I'll make it a quick end if you throw in the towel here and now!" he lied through his broken teeth.  
  
Ignoring his cruel voice Charrenity plunged onward - her heart almost stopped as she caught sight of light in the distance...she had nearly reached the edge of the forest! But she was just so tired...she couldn't keep moving for much longer and suddenly she felt a terrible certainty that she would never reach the glorious light.  
  
So near...yet so forever out of reach.  
  
Dirk's teeth were bared as he noticed Charrenity stumble against a bush as she veered around it and ran hell for leather as he realised that he'd soon catch up to her...  
  
Then a miracle occurred for as Charrenity staggered past a tree with particularly long branches she didn't notice in her desperation that one of the boughs was bent backwards as if it were being tightly held back by somebody...  
  
As the Lyanore ran by the branch remained curled back but as Dirk reached it the long bough suddenly swung back into place as it was released. Dirk gasped in shock as the branch slammed into his stomach with the force of a spring that had been held down in coil for hours and then suddenly been released and he rolled backwards and for the second time in so many minutes he lay dazed on the ground with no idea about what had just happened.  
  
This unexpected turn of events had bought a little time for Charrenity who emerged from the forest...as she gasped deeply for much-needed air she staggered to a halt and then just too exhausted to move another step she slowly found herself sinking to the ground. Her face was burning – the bush had been thorny and she'd cut her face when she fallen against it.  
  
Charrenity tried to keep on her feet but her legs seemed to have melted away like snow that had fallen into water and with a faint gasp she finally gave up the fight. Charrenity fainted and collapsed, her strength of spirit and will finally spent and the very last thing that she heard before the darkness swallowed her was the ferocious snarl that echoed from the forest as Dirk came crashing out of the foliage.  
  
So...it was all for nothing then. she thought as she slipped away. Ayadi...please be safe. This is the end for me...  
  
Charrenity's mind clouded and she knew no more...  
  
Dirk walked over to where his prey had collapsed with an agonizingly slow pace - he now seemed to be having trouble catching his breath but that didn't stop his malevolence and anger from keeping him going. "That was real smart little Lyanore-girl..." he growled venomously as he stood over the defenceless Charrenity. "Now this is gonna be long...slow...and hurt." he began to laugh painfully, wheezing but exhilarated now that she lay right in front of him, his to play with before he killed her. "Go on...call for help! Squeal...no-one's comin' to save you ya little..."  
  
The knife was almost trembling in his hand with barely suppressed excitement…but it never touched her. As Dirk leant near to where Charrenity lay he heard a sharp 'click' and something struck the ground just beside his foot.  
  
The shock of the unexpected sound startled Dirk out of his cold, vengeful trance – looking down he saw that embedded in the frozen earth was a long, slim cross-bow bolt.  
  
It had missed his foot by a single inch.  
  
"Sorry Dirk but this big game hunt's just been called off."  
  
Dirk froze and his eyes reflected the utter shock that rippled through his mind…he knew that voice!  
  
Almost entranced the scarred hunter looked up and there standing on a branch directly behind him he saw the one person whose path he'd never expected to cross with again in the entire infinite space of the cosmos.  
  
Rula's back was straight and proud as she stood with her feet perfectly balanced on the bough – in her hand she held the crossbow she had kept over from her trip to Earth with a newly loaded bolt pointing up at the sky.  
  
Dirk's mouth had fallen wide open as she stared at him with that familiar smirk on her face and the mocking glint that he knew so well in her eyes – suddenly words seemed to spill forth from his mouth. "YOU!!!!!" he hissed the single word like it was the bitterest curse ever uttered in the existence of the universe.  
  
Perhaps it was.  
  
"You got it." Rula smiled with a hint of steel in her eyes.  
  
Without warning she stepped off the branch and dropped right onto the stunned hunter – Dirk fell back like a tree as her feet shoved him unceremoniously to the ground and crushed every ounce of wind right out of him. With the soles of her leather boots firmly planted on his chest the huntress stooped into a tight crouching position and carefully pointed the crossbow between Dirk's dazed eyes.  
  
"I don't think you're gonna get within spitting distance of any Lyanore today Dirk…" Rula said as she slowly, deliberately slid her finger around the trigger and drew it halfway. "Cuz you're grounded. For good."  
  
Finally grasping that it really was her Dirk's face slipped from blank disbelief and right into cold anger as he stared murderously into her eyes which were little more than inches away from his own…he was afraid for his life but most of his fear was dulled by the old hatred and resentment that he'd felt for this girl as it resurfaced from the depths of his black heart.  
  
Rula's face darkened and became grim...she recognized the raw fury in his eyes.  
  
"So you're back." Dirk growled and his voice dripped with poisonous ice. "Ya should've stayed under whatever rock you crawled under. Think you can just walk right back and take over from where you left off after the way ya walked out on us all? You've gotta lot of guts comin' between me and the bounty on that animal's hide."  
  
Dirk threw a malevolent and disturbingly hungry stare over at the swooned Charrenity but he looked back as the butt of the crossbow slammed into his forehead – Rula's eyes narrowed as she poked the dangerous point of the loaded bolt into the skin of the re-dazed Dirk's forehead.  
  
Dirk flinched and his eyes flicked back to her face which was now covered in cold disgust. "If you EVER look at her like that again I'll kill you with my own bare hands." The huntress told him in a hard voice that made it crystal clear that she meant every word.  
  
Before he could stop himself Dirk shuddered – the look in her eyes chilled him to the bone and he realised that this was exactly what they meant about staring death in the face. "So what'll you do me? Kill me and then get to be top of the pile again…is that it?" he forced himself to laugh scornfully but to his utter mortification his voice trembled as it escaped his mouth. "Well forget it little girl…nobody wants a sell-out on their team!"  
  
Rula's eyes narrowed and in that instant she almost let rip with the crossbow but she kept a tight rein on her anger – she was too absorbed in the moment to hear the many footsteps that now came up behind her.  
  
Dirk caught his breath as he heard the sound of approaching feet but he kept still – the other Raiders had come to find him and as the dozen men came to a stop and stood staring as they found him in rather unexpected circumstances the scarred hunter felt his confidence filtering slowly back.  
  
As his mind did overtime his face twisted into a sneer. "You'd like to be leader again wouldn't you Rula?" he goaded.  
  
"I'd be a better one than you!" Rula spat.  
  
The Raiders looked at each other and scowled as they registered this – they were amazed to see the huntress again after all this time but they didn't like the sound of what they had just heard.  
  
Dirk gave a mocking chuckle as he shifted his weight and slid his hands behind his head as if he were relaxing although in reality his heart was pounding. "Well go ahead then kitten…spill your guts to the guys! Tell 'em what you told me about making them do all your dirty work!"  
  
Rula just stared at him in disbelief. "Huh?" she replied blankly. "What the hell are you …" sudden suspicion set in and as her heart sank she turned her head and looked over her shoulder. "Oh…shit." She muttered under her breath as she saw the men glowering at her as they growled amongst themselves about what they'd just heard.   
  
Just a look at each and every one of the faces of her old comrades which were filled with anger and resentment told her just how much hot water she was in now but that wasn't what filled her with numbing dismay – Dirk had played her like a fool and she'd fallen for it.  
  
Now she had no chance of ever rejoining the Star Raiders – because of what she'd allowed him to trick her into saying that part of her life was over and there was way she'd ever be able to get it back.  
  
After the moment of shock passed a stab of anger roused her from disbelief and into vengeance – Dirk.  
  
Dirk had destroyed her last chance to find a place where she could fit in, in this unforgiving and relentlessly harsh world and she suddenly felt a burning urge to make him pay for everything he'd ever done to her…if she didn't then she'd go crazy.  
  
But of course it didn't go as smoothly as that – nothing in life ever did.  
  
While she had been distracted Dirk had realised that his best chance to break free was now and like a snake in the dark he struck, twisting around he flung Rula off balance and managed to savagely throw her off him.  
  
Rula spun around in mid-air like a cat and managed to land on her side without losing her breath but in the process she dropped her crossbow which spun out of reach. Rula desperately tried to scramble to her feet but before she knew it Dirk stood over her, grabbed her by her shoulders, dragged her from the ground and viciously slammed her against the trunk of a tree.  
  
"No way am I gonna lose that Lyanore." He growled as he held the breathless girl against the tree with one hand at her throat now as he retrieved his knife. "…and I sure as hell ain't gonna lose YOU this time Rula!"  
  
Rula's eyes glared defiantly at him as the knife-edge pricked the delicate skin of her throat – not for a second did she give him the satisfaction of looking down at the cold steel that was an inch away from cutting her throat. "Drop dead you cheap, second-rate hood." She spat.  
  
Dirk's responding laugh was ugly and hate-filled. "After you…" he began as he slowly moved the edge of his knife forward inch by inch, savouring every second for as long as he could before he plunged in the cold steel and spilt her blood. "…years after you Rula."  
  
But just before he took her young life the scarred hunter froze – something cold, sharp and with a familiar feel to it was now poking into the back of his head.  
  
"Let her go Dirk." Grift snarled as he held Rula's crossbow up to the dark-haired hunter's skull.  
  
The one-eyed man's shoulder was wounded and even now blood trickled onto his already red-smeared shirt. Grift's one eye was filled with the vengeful anger that he was barely able to keep under control as it burned into the back of Dirk's head.  
  
Dirk wetted his lips as he stood frozen with his knife still frigidly levelled at Rula's throat. "You first." He replied hesitantly.  
  
Grift's one-eyed stare did not relent. "Nuh-uh. Drop it."  
  
Dirk's knife trembled dangerously at Rula's delicate windpipe…he didn't want to lose this chance to kill her or back down in front of his men but he didn't particularly like the prospect of having his brain pierced for him either. "Your move." He persisted, still hopeful.  
  
Realising that this was the best chance she was going to get Rula made her move – grabbing hold of Dirk's wrist in both her hands she lifted her feet off the ground together so that she was hanging by her throat and thrust them both deeply into Dirk's stomach.  
  
The scarred hunter's eyes bulged and he opened his mouth in a round 'o' as he sprawled backwards into Grift who also went over beneath his weight, gasping silently.  
  
Now free the huntress dropped to the ground and nimbly landed with her legs spread apart as she stood in a defensive stance. "So that's what you guys think of me?" she demanded of the group as Dirk lay stunned on top of Grift who was squashed and breathless beneath him. "That I sold out on ya'll? Ain't even like that but there's just one thing that I've done since I last saw you that I'm sorry about…and that's walking out on my friend and benefactor, a woman with more courage and goodness in her little finger than any of you greasy bastards have in your whole bodies."  
  
The Star Raiders just growled menacingly at her and she shook her head and turned away in disgust…instead she concentrated all her attention onto the person who mattered…Dirk.  
  
This man had made himself her life-long enemy, beaten her down constantly when she'd been young and crushed and humiliated her every chance he'd gotten. He was nemesis and she didn't care what events in his life might have been the cause of shaping him into the despicable person she'd always known. Rula hated this man with all her heart and she knew that unless she did something about that here and now then she'd never knew peace ever again…  
  
Brushing Grift away Dirk staggered to his feet and faced her, almost incoherent with rage. "I'm gonna kill you for that!" he screamed so ferociously that gobbets of spit flew from his mouth and landed at her feet. "D'you hear me?!! I'm gonna cut you up…"  
  
"You're nothing but a backstabber Dirk." Rula cut him off with biting scorn in her voice as she pointed at him. "A traitor. You turned your back on all the purposes that Steel-Eye started this group for as soon as I left…"  
  
"Steel-Eye was a fool and you're another!" Dirk snarled and Rula's eyes narrowed at his disrespect for her mentor. "Think you're better than the rest of us huh? Well guess what – none of us want to be led by some whining little girl so why don't you just beat it and leave us to skin that Lyanore while you're still in one piece?"  
  
Rula's voice was colder than the deepest oceans of the Outer Moon as she spoke her intention. "You're not gonna lay one finger on her Dirk…you're gonna have to kill me."  
  
It was a challenge pure and simple – now that she'd breathed those words there was little other way that this could end.  
  
"If at first you don't succeed…I'll kill you." Dirk hissed brandishing his knife.  
  
Rula smirked and struck a challenging pose – this was it. "If you're hinting at spilling my guts Dirk…well I just don't see that happening in this century!" she chuckled. "Well then give it a try…or are you a pussy?"  
  
These words had an almost explosive effect on Dirk who immediately gave a bestial roar and lunged at the huntress in fury. But Rula had been prepared and at the last possible second before he gutted her she ducked down and rolled beneath the older, more powerful hunter's arm. As Dirk's knife slid through the empty air where her face had been a second ago Rula spun around on her hands and feet and scissored Dirk's legs from behind. As he swayed and fought to keep on his feet she reached over, grabbed her crossbow from where it had landed when Grift had dropped it and flung it over to the one-eyed hunter.  
  
"Protect her!" the huntress barked, pointing over at Charrenity as Grift stood with the weapon in his hand and a 'What do I do now?' look on his mutilated face. "If anybody touches Charrenity then I'll kill you Grift!"  
  
Grift frowned. "Charrenity? That animal has a…"  
  
"Don't ever call her that!" the fierceness in Rula's voice shocked Grift and he stepped over to the fallen Lyanore and stood with the crossbow in hand ready to guard her with his life which wouldn't be worth very much if he failed.  
  
As Rula released his legs and slid away from him Dirk wheeled around and slammed his boot down on the ground that the huntress had occupied only a moment ago and missed her by a mile. There was hate in his heart as he glowered at Rula who jumped to her feet a few yards away from him – several of the other Raiders growled and advanced but he stopped them with a single wild snarl.  
  
"Stay the hell outta this! The bitch's mine! MINE!!" Dirk glowered over at Grift and added savagely. "And when I'm done with her I'm gonna fix you old one-eye."  
  
Grift faced him with perfect cool. "No hurry Dirk…just take your time and enjoy having her kick your sorry ass all the way back to the slum you came from."  
  
Fighting to control his anger Dirk turned to face Rula who stood ready to face him in mortal combat. "Make your draw jerk-weed." She said grimly as she reached for her spear which was still strapped to her back.  
  
Dirk eyed the weapon and filled with doubt on the spot as he remembered the many times he'd watched her wipe out towering beasts with one slash – then he forced himself to sneer derisively at her. "Ha…I knew it! Haven't the nerve to face me bare-handed huh?" he taunted her.  
  
Rula's hand stopped an inch away from her spear and he looked up and stared at the scar-faced hunter as Grift scoffed. "Sure! You only outweigh her by about thirty stone…"  
  
The one-eyed hunter was interrupted by the smooth hiss of Rula's spear as she removed it from the strap that had held it on her back – Dirk shuddered as she stood with it held in a killer arc…then she tossed it over her shoulder and the tension evaporated into thin air as the weapon landed in the grass several feet out of her reach.  
  
"I ain't holdin' back." Rula informed her mortal enemy coldly and clearly as she stood ready, almost dying to take him on.  
  
For a long moment Dirk could only gawp down at the discarded spear – he could hardly believe it. With her weapon in her hands Rula could have cut him into mincemeat in a heartbeat without even breaking a sweat and now she had tossed it away?  
  
As he realised that this was exactly what Rula had done a hideous leer spread across his disfigured face – he'd tear her into the most impossible tiny pieces now.  
  
The scarred hunter swore it.  
  
Rula's face was a blank in the moment that she'd been waiting for her whole life in a way…her fight to the death with Dirk now began.  
  
With a snarl Dirk charged at her head-on, his fist held over his head as he went in for the kill straight away – Rula stood completely motionless as he bore down on her like a rampaging bull. The girl watched him coldly, calculatingly but showed no signs of preparing to avoid him…  
  
Dirk grinned, this was too good to be true – his fist hurtled through the air straight at her face…but she seemed to slide through the air as she ducked the savage blow. Dirk stumbled – his formidable thrust went wild and dragged him off balance as the huntress reached up, grabbed his arm in both hands and lifted both her feet from the ground.  
  
Swinging back as she held onto his muscled arm she gained some thrust and slammed her feet into his face, kicking him with the full force of her leather soles.  
  
As Dirk roared in fury and pain she dropped and backed away – Dirk's hand covered his eyes which was now screwed tightly shut in pain and as he watched Grift winced convulsively – this brought back a lot of painful memories for him.  
  
Rula smirked confidently as she prepared to move quickly in order to counter his next move…and suddenly she found herself being hauled from her feet as two arms were slid beneath her arms!  
  
"I've got her Dirk!" Jasper grinned ecstatically as he held Rula in his hefty grip. "Good one huh? I'm with ya all the way boss!"  
  
Rula gritted her teeth – Jasper was holding her defencelessly in the air and with her arms pinned above her head she was wide open for assault if Dirk decided to take this opportunity.  
  
And he was bound to do that…wasn't he?  
  
Dirk stared at the deluded hunter through his only open eye and there was a dark look on his sweating face – he was hell-bent on breaking every bone in Rula's body and this interruption gave him a new surge of enraged energy…but it also directed it towards a new target.  
  
"What're you waiting for?" Jasper grumbled as he waited for Dirk to attack Rula while he held her tight. "You've got her cold…"  
  
"This is for buttin' into my fight…" Dirk growled dangerously with such a positively dangerous look in his eyes that Jasper cringed, dropped Rula and took a stumbling step back when he saw it…  
  
But it was a step too late.  
  
With a snarl the scarred hunter lunged forward and grabbed him in a headlock. Before Jasper could so much as squeak Dirk had twisted his head savagely.  
  
The sickening crunch that echoed around the plain sent a shudder through everybody who was watching the fight. As his now lifeless body dropped to the ground Jasper's eyes were utterly blank.  
  
"Don't do it again." Dirk growled as he turned dismissively away from the follower he had killed and switched his attention back to Rula who was watching him as warily as a cat.  
  
Breathing almost feverishly Dirk dropped low and lunged at Rula liked a charging bull intending to grip her in his brawny arms and crush her bones – again she was ready for him and leapt backwards, pressing her feet against a tree right behind her.  
  
Using the surface of the ancient trunk as a surface to gain momentum Rula propelled herself upward and seemed to disappear from Dirk's remaining open eye…  
  
The scarred hunter stumbled to a halt and looked almost frantically around as he panted and tried to find out where she'd gone…then he felt extra weight on his shoulders and he slowly looked up in shock.  
  
Rula looked coolly down at him over her shoulder, her feet were perfectly balanced on his broad shoulders and she stood on them with the precise ease as she would have stood on the very ground.  
  
"Ya always wanted to get between my legs Dirk…are you happy now that your wish has come true?" Rula smirked.  
  
With a gasp Dirk instinctively tried to throw her off but before she could fall Rula jumped from his shoulders and using her position to perform a dazzling back-flip she turned upside down. As she dropped again she caught hold of Dirk's shoulder again, this time with her hands.  
  
The scarred hunter was bewildered as he found himself staring into Rula's cool eyes as she held herself upside-down staring into his face. Then unexpectedly she gave him a perky smile that looked like a dark frown from his vantage point. "You never did get it Dirk. It's not about power…" she lectured him like an instructor talking to a small boy. "…it's all about precision. Balance and precision Dirk. Ya lose em…"  
  
With no warning the huntress tipped her balance forward so that she swung over Dirk's head and landed on her feet behind him with such momentum that her fall dragged the hunter crashing to the ground along with her.  
  
Rula had released her grip as Dirk had toppled over and landed softly on her feet in a graceful stance a few feet away, just in time to watch him hit the ground over her shoulder. "…and ya lose!" she finished with a smile. "Ya can't sacrifice speed for the sake of power Dirk…not against me."  
  
Dirk was definitely worse for wear by now as he hauled himself back onto his feet yet again – his anger burned like smouldering coal as his face was drenched with perspiration and his closed eye ached like hell.  
  
The knowledge that she was making him look like an idiot in front of his men gave him his second-most source of anger – the first was that he hadn't even managed to land a single punch on Rula yet.  
  
That knowledge filled him with beserk rage but he struggled to control himself as he glared at the cocky huntress – after all if she was too quick for him to hit then he could always hurt her with words. "I've gutted and murdered more people than you're ever likely to see…men and women." Dirk's voice was a low and ugly hiss and now that he was no longer speaking in his usually threatening growl his words had somehow become more chilling than before. "I've had bigger than you for breakfast – and now it's your turn."  
  
Rula did not reply as she watched him cautiously – she'd never liked the way Dirk had looked at her. Not when she'd been younger, not when she'd been his leader and definitely not now. Dirk's face was like that of a bloodthirsty predator crouching in the undergrowth silently as it watched and waited for the right moment to pounce on its prey and bite and tear.  
  
As he spotted the tiny hint of nervousness creeping into Rula's eyes like a mouse trying to sneak painfully and slowly away from a tiger before it was noticed Dirk leaned his head forward and pressed home his newly discovered advantage. "I'm gonna rip you to pieces – I'm gonna wash my hands in your blood…no I'll swim, do a backstroke in it." He whispered in that dark cold voice that sent a shiver up Rula's spine because she recognized it. "Just like I promised I'll kill you Rula…do you remember?"  
  
Rula flinched like she'd been struck in the face – her expression became blank as the almost ravenous face of her enemy seemed to go hazy until suddenly she was no longer looking at him. In fact she was no longer even on Charon in the middle of a fight to the bitter end – she had slipped back several years into her own past.  
  
Back to the day that this secret war of hers had first begun…  
  
…she remembered.  
  
Seven years old, she'd been gazing wistfully up at the sky with her youthful eyes on the day that all the trouble had started. On her young and still innocent face had been a distant expression as she'd imagined being somewhere far far away from where she was now.  
  
Away from the others, away from her rootless life that she spent travelling from place to place and away from the danger and violence that she faced every day of it. Somewhere she could just stay and never need to move ever again, somewhere she could live her life however she wanted without having to rely on the approval of the rest of the group in order to do so.  
  
I'm with them…but I'm not. She thought with sadness on her face as she gazed at the unchanging sky of Reimo and felt worlds away from her comrades. Not even Steel-Eye and Grift understand how I feel…  
  
As she thought about her life a hostile presence entered it and from that moment on her existence was changed from being unfulfilling to an ordeal.  
  
Dirk's nostrils heaved in and out as he strode up behind her breathing sheer rage. The hunter had been clutching his leg as he'd arrived to fume over what had happened a short while ago in silence – but as he'd caught sight of Rula sitting with her back to him venom had seeped into his furious eyes and letting go of his bleeding leg he'd made his way over to her…  
  
Dirk's trouser leg was stained with blood and his fresh wound still oozed scarlet – he'd received this injury an hour ago, an aftermath of his attempt to grab and kiss Rula.  
  
With a face of black thunder he grabbed Rula's arm and roughly pulled her to her feet, dragging her around so that she was forced to face him. "You ever do that again and I'll kill you." Dirk breathed in a deceptively quiet voice that was so smooth that Rula felt a shiver running through her body.  
  
Then his wavering self-control crumbled and he roared at her in mindless anger. "In fact if I hear a squeak from you again tonight I'll slap the fuck outta ya!!! Actually…I'll do it now!"  
  
Rula was so terrified that she couldn't move an inch as he raised his hand. She watched almost in fascination as his palm pulled back, she could hardly believe any of this…hardly believe that he was actually about to hurt her.  
  
So when it came the pain was the first real shock that she'd ever received in her young life. As it burned it changed her life forever.  
  
Rula fell back like something boneless as she reeled back from Dirk's slap but of course as he still had his hand on her arm she couldn't fall. The second slap hit her as hard as it did simply because she hadn't gotten over the shock of the first one – as Dirk struck her again Rula's head slumped and hung limply to one side as she felt dazed by the shock of the blows. Up to now she had been too shocked to feel a thing but now that the realisation of the pain hit her she felt it like her face was on fire – her skin burned and made every second that she felt it go by as a small moment of suffering that got worse as time crawled by.  
  
But even now it wasn't over. Now that he was done working off his anger Dirk brought the beating to a close by throwing Rula roughly away from himself. The girl was so disorientated by the raw pain that she staggered and fell into a thorny bush, grabbing hold of one of its vines in a numb-minded attempt to stop her fall.  
  
The thorns of the creeper tore at the skin on her hand as it slipped through her grasp and with her first cry of pain Rula fell to the ground at last.  
  
As she shook with pain and wrapped her arms around her shoulder Dirk walked over to get a closer look at his work. The hunter sneered at the sight of the suffering he'd caused the young girl. "Go ahead ya little pussy…cry." He suggested in a jeering voice. "Just like a little girl."  
  
Suddenly despite the pain burning in her fingers, mouth and face Rula felt calm. Raising her face slowly she looked at him with dry eyes and Dirk felt the satisfaction that he gotten out of watching her tremble die away.  
  
Eventually he sneered and turned to walk away from her. "You're my girl Rula." He called mockingly back to her as he left. "Get used to that cuz it's all you'll ever be."  
  
When she was absolutely sure that he was gone Rula rose unsteadily to her shaking feet…she breathed slowly in and out to catch her breath, feeling like she was tasting the air for the first time in her life.  
  
Everything was different to her now – her cheek was throbbing raw and painfully, her lip was cut and bleeding as was her hand and all of it bewildered her.  
  
Not because she was bleeding but because the one who had broken her skin was – Dirk.  
  
Rula had never seen him like that before. So furious and almost desperate to hurt anybody…least of all her.  
  
Until today he'd been so nice to her, called her 'my girl' and just laughed when she'd told him that she wasn't.  
  
Dirk had knocked apart her entire life and she was left to put it back together in a different way…but though she was shaking with pain she refused to give in to him and cry.  
  
Rula didn't hate Dirk for what he'd done…she was too young to feel anything so intense but she was changed forever by what had just happened. Dirk had filled her with pain but the pain now filled her with purpose…the very thing that she had wanted to much before he'd beaten her.  
  
Rula knew what she would do now…grow and become strong. If she did that then one day everybody even he would have to notice her and she would have an effect on their lives…and then one day when she was ready she would deal with Dirk.  
  
But now she needed the time to calm down and try to make sense of this burning feeling – this pain that she'd been given. She had to understand what it meant…then she could begin to grow.  
  
Turning slowly she staggered back over to the log she'd been sitting on but this time she did not sit down…instead she closed her eyes, raised her face to the sky and sweetly began to sing her secret song that was the only thing that gave her what none of the people in her life could.  
  
Comfort.  
  
Shaking her head as she came back to her senses Rula realised that she'd returned to Charon and the icy gale that bathed her was just as bitter as it had been a moment ago because she had never left.  
  
Her whole body was shaking. As she blinked in the light of the stars she didn't really register them…that had been the day when the life that she had always led had really begun. What had happened then had shaped her and led to her becoming as she was now.  
  
But the only thing that she felt now as she remembered it was hatred.  
  
Ever since the day Dirk had lain his hands on her for the first time she had spent every minute of her life growing stronger so that she could surpass and defeat him one day – but she had spent so much time doing so that she had forgotten all about her very first dream which had been to find a place to live in peace…a place to call home.  
  
And because of her obsession to become a great warrior Rula hadn't recognized her true desire when she had been given it…and now she had walked away from the thing she had wanted all her life!  
  
Not only had Dirk ruined her innocence but he'd also cost her the most precious thing she'd ever had in her whole miserable life.  
  
"You're evil." Rula had to say it and her voice shook with emotion as she faced Dirk again. "There isn't a shred of your soul that's good or clean…you are dead inside. I could never be your girl!"  
  
The Raiders stared blankly at one another as they all wondered what the hell she was talking about.  
  
"Shut your mouth ya whinin' little hooker!" snarled Dirk who had long ago forgotten the furious words he'd once said under the influence of ale. "Your time's up!"  
  
Again he lunged at Rula and this time the huntress was so shaken that as she tried to dodge his thundering assault she was distracted…and went staggering over his foot as she jumped out of his way.  
  
As she sprawled Dirk howled with laughter and grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her over his head. For a moment he savoured what he was doing and then hurled the dazed girl at a tree.  
  
Pain stabbed into Rula's side as she slammed into the frozen trunk and then hit the ground. As she struggled to rise to her feet again, stumbling because of the intense pain that flared up in her side as she tried to move Dirk walked up to her.  
  
"What do you tell a girl with two broken legs?" he asked the seriously hurt girl as he stared down at her and then kicking her without warning he concluded. "Nothing you haven't already told her twice."  
  
"Go to hell Dirk." Rula retorted gritting her teeth as the new pain drove her to one knee.  
  
The Raiders gave a roaring cheer of applause as Rula heaved in pain. "Still think the brat's gonna make mince-meat out of Dirk?" one of the scarred hunter's most loyal supporters called derisively over to Grift.  
  
Grift gave a laugh. "Just watch. In a few secs she'll decide that it's time for lunch and settle his hash just like that!" he retorted but despite the confidence in his voice he couldn't quite stifle the doubt he could feel in his gut as the tide seemed to have turned against the fighter whose only supporter was himself…  
  
Now that he could afford to Dirk laughed easily. "You've got a real mouth there kitten." He smirked and then in the bat of an eye he'd slid another knife identical to the one he always carried from beneath his wrist-band and was holding it in his hand like a playing card. "Wanna see a trick?"  
  
Grift stared at the glimmering blade with such shock that his last eye nearly fell out of his head. "Hey…" he spluttered in outrage. "You said…!"  
  
"I dared Rula to sling her weapon…but I don't remember saying anything about mine!" Dirk replied with a dirty laugh as he kept his eyes on Rula who stared up at him as she held her side.  
  
Grift bared his teeth in frustration – he couldn't go to help Rula without leaving Charrenity unprotected. There was nothing he could do…  
  
Rula's narrow eyes flicked from side to side, following the knife as Dirk tossed it from hand to hand teasing her and holding her in suspense of the moment that he drove it in and spilled her blood on the ground.  
  
The magic-suppressing collar that Mu had put on her remained locked around her throat…her powers couldn't save her.  
  
This is it… she thought dismally as the hunter inched closer and closer to her. I hate to admit it but I've lost… I've failed her…and Grift too. I'm going to die and so will they…  
  
Dirk laughed harshly as he decided that he was bored at last. It was time to cut her throat and have done with it. The hunter was actually surprised to find that he was still reluctant to go ahead and do it however – he could hardly believe that it was over and he realised that he wanted it to go on for just a little longer, wanted to make her squirm just a little longer…  
  
The knife flashed as he turned it over into a stabbing position – then as Dirk's hand tensed to cut through the air towards her Rula's eyes narrowed even further.  
  
It wasn't going to end like this. There was an innocent child whose life depended on her and she'd made a vow to protect her…  
  
The knife flashed in a vicious arc but the worst it did was slightly nick Rula's shoulder as she abruptly dropped to her side and narrowly managed to avoid it.  
  
For a moment Rula clenched her teeth as her shoulder oozed red but then she forced them into an agonized grin – 'You can't fight without a reason'… she reminded herself as she thought desperately about her next move. Mine's better than some…  
  
Dirk glowered down at her – what was she doing? "Hold still!" he growled as he pulled his knife back to strike again. "Go with the flow! Ya know I'm gonna nail ya in the end…don't fight it!"  
  
Rather then replying Rula rammed her shoulder into his legs with all the force she could muster – the next instant her whole body was aching but despite her effort Dirk remained firmly on his feet.  
  
Dirk sneered at what he assumed must be her last pathetic thrashing and moved to drive his knife into her back – and the plan that Rula had formed in the last few desperate seconds fell into place.   
  
For as she slid out of its path the knife stabbed Dirk himself in the leg. Dirk screamed – and now that he was left open for an attack Rula lunged forward and slammed her already numb shoulder into his leg with ever last ounce of her sparse remaining strength.  
  
Dirk didn't know what had hit him and he crashed to the ground like a fallen tree – even before he'd bounced on the frosty earth Rula jumped onto his stomach. "Always preferred it on top. How about you?" The huntress's face was covered in sweat and and her body ached inwardly with excruciating pain but despite everything she suddenly, crazily began to laugh.  
  
Rula just couldn't help it for all of the exhaustion and pain seemed to melt away as her body became possessed by the thrilling rush of adrenaline. "I take it back Dirk." She gasped as she pinned his shoulders to the earth in an unreal burst of strength. "It's nothing to do with the balance or the precision or the pain…it's all about the feeling. And you know what, I think that I've kept mine hidden in fear of what you jerks might think long enough!"  
  
Dirk bared his teeth up at the girl – his teeth now broken in many more places than when he'd woken up that morning were revealed and for the first time in his sinful life he felt the cold hand of terror brush against his black heart.  
  
The hunter knew that he was beaten – Rula, the younger and to top it off FEMALE fighter had defeated him and now she held his life in her hands. And Dirk realised that under those terms his outlook wasn't good – he'd lost track of the times that he'd beaten Rula, thrashed her to within an inch of her life years ago, all the times he'd gone out of his way to humiliate her in front of the others.  
  
Dirk stifled the sob that rose from his dry throat – and then his mortal fear of Rula seemed to fill him with reckless rage. "I still have one more knife left kitten." He rumbled in his savage growl which no longer seemed to terrifying now that his breath failed him. "Too bushed to go for it though…if you're so much better than me then why don'cha prove it? Go ahead – take it and cut my throat! Go on…I dare ya!"  
  
Rula looked at him for a long time – her eyes were strangely blank and intense. She could tell without looking that the other Raiders were watching her intensely, just dying to see what she would do…  
  
This was her chance – if she killed Dirk then she'd be back in with the Raiders! If only she could do it then they would have to let her back into the group…  
  
Rula pursed her lips as she thought about it and then came to a decision – before Dirk could blink she slipped her fingers beneath his other wrist-band and flicked out his last remaining hunting-knife which was identical to the previous two he'd lost.  
  
As it appeared from thin-air the cruel edge of the weapon hovered above the hunter who was so beaten into the dirt that he had no chance of getting out of the way. Dirk gasped…he hadn't expected her to take him at his word for a second and the scream of terror that he struggled to bellow at the top of his lungs became stuck half-way up his throat and was never heard.  
  
Then Rula smiled dazzlingly and to the astonishment of the beaten, submissive hunter and the rest of the onlookers she reached behind her own head with her free hand. "This is for Steel-Eye." She announced in a clear voice.  
  
The defeated hunter watched in dazed stupefaction as Rula took every one of her dreadlocks into her hand and brought the edge of the knife near to their very ends…and with one swift, smooth flick of her wrists cut through each and every one of the ties which held them in place.  
  
Slowly, almost magically her blood-painted locks began to unfurl and unwind, cascading behind her back until she seemed to be wearing a fantastic cloak of many different colours. The Raiders – including Grift – stared at her in astonishment. None of them had ever seen her hair like this in all the years that they'd known her.  
  
As her free mane of hair gently rustled in the breeze that suddenly seemed much calmer all of a sudden Rula hurled the knife far away from her and smiled strongly having finally cut herself free from the bonds that had tied her to the past.  
  
"It's over Dirk." She told him simply and now there wasn't a trace of anger or darkness in her face. "You haven't any fight left in you…this is finished and so are you."  
  
"Your spear!" Grift was yelling desperately at her. "Get your spear and finish him!"  
  
"No can do Grift." Rula replied breezily.  
  
"Why not? He double-crossed you!" Grift exclaimed in frustration.  
  
Rula looked over and met the eye of the only friend she'd had among the Star Raiders after Steel-Eye had died and as her entire body convulsed with such painful breath that her breasts heaved she said the words she'd once spoken to Princess Charon. "I'm not him."  
  
With that final loose end tied up she was ready to devote all her strength into what was happening. "Ready to put all my anguish to pasture…what's the matter Dirk? You don't seem to be all that keen anymore!" letting go of his shoulders she pulled back her fist and punched him in the face regardless of the cringe this sent running up her arm. "In fact I'd say that you were way more spirited when you were scaring that Lyanore!" unable to resist she punched him again as she went on talking, taunting him through the aching. "Guess beating up on anyone who can't defend themselves is more your scene huh?" her throbbing fist broke two of the scarred hunter's front teeth as her knuckles slammed into his gasping mouth. "Dirk…it seems to me that the only time you ever feel really alive is when you're killing! But that doesn't make you a warrior…Dirk you're nothing but a torturer!"  
  
Dirk coughed to avoid choking on his teeth, he couldn't believe this was happening. "Hope that animal's worth your while!" he wheezed, his voice no longer as menacing as it had sounded such a short while ago.  
  
"She's more human than you think Dirk…way more than you'll ever be." Rula's voice dropped and she gripped her enemy by the front of his shirt as suddenly, almost frighteningly her mood changed. "And you won't live to harm her…not as long as I do."  
  
The temptation to kill this scum was bitter and overwhelmingly powerful…but even though she trembled to give in to it she didn't. Her fingers were ready to do it but as she thought about taking that plunge the memories of the time she had spent in the Moon Kingdom made her stop.  
  
The memory of how happy and fulfilled she had been reminded her that Queen Serenity wouldn't have wanted her to do this and because of that Rula couldn't kill Dirk no matter what he'd done to her in the past – the wish of Serenity was her own command.  
  
Oblivious to what was going on in her head Dirk looked up at her, all his courage drained out of him leaving him in numb terror. "What's the matter? You're waiting for me to beg now? Get it over with bitch!" the hunter talked a fine game but in reality he was trembling and from her place on his stomach Rula knew it.  
  
The intensity of Rula's eyes penetrated the cowardly soul of her enemy as she stared at him, everybody around her watching breathlessly to find out what…  
  
"Nah." Rula said, astounding Grift and the other Raiders not to say least Dirk with her response.  
  
Getting off his stomach she got to her feet and taking hold of Dirk's wrist she dragged him up with her so that they were both standing facing each other – though Dirk swayed on his feet before he could raise his head to look at her clearly.  
  
"I'm no pussy Dirk…I'm a tiger." She informed him matter-of-factly and then paused to look him up and down. To her own surprise she laughed. "Well, well, well…who'd have guessed it? Big bad old Dirk smacked upside his damn head…by a girl! First time for everything I guess."  
  
Dirk stared speechlessly at her as his legs shuddered beneath him ready to buckle up any moment. He could feel the derisive and mocking looks that the other Raiders were giving him burning into the back of his head. All the fear that he had struck into them through violence and intimidation was slipping away.  
  
"I've spared you today Dirk because whatever happens I want you to live with your cowardice." Rula told him coldly, all joking now aside. "I could kill you now, you know it and I know it. But I won't because that would only set you free of your shameful life. I won't even give you over to the Charonians Dirk…" as she spoke she turned away from him and walked over to where her spear lay in the grass. "…cuz just being you is life without parole." Slowly bending down on her knees to retrieve her spear she added almost thoughtfully, "You wasted everything that Steel-Eye taught you Dirk…you're a loser. At least I'M man enough to admit that I'm not the warrior that I thought I was…so what does that say about YOU?"  
  
As her words hit him like his own knife driving its way into his gut Dirk felt his fearful nervousness of her slipping away as the anger slowly grew…because he knew that she was right.  
  
He'd lost everything.  
  
"You're…" Dirk stuttered as he struggled to make his voice work. "You're dead bitch…" he whispered the words quietly almost as if he were rehearsing them and then the sparks caught the gunpowder. "DEAD!!!!"  
  
Before anyone knew what was happening he stumbled forward and broke into a wild stumbling run. Rula had picked up her spear and as she slid it back into its restraint she heard the wild footsteps pounding the ground behind her and spun around to face him contemptuously. Dirk's roar was mindless as he saw the utterly scornful look on her face and the desperation to tear it off galvanised him…  
  
CLICK!  
  
Dirk's eyes went blank with shock and his anger seemed to take a back-seat to sudden overwhelming surprise.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Everyone behind him seemed to have fallen silent and he could see that even Rula's face was covered in stunned shock.  
  
Stumbling to a halt Dirk placed the tips of his fingers on the front of his shirt and slowly, almost thoughtfully he ran them up the coarse material until they found something that was out of place there. Dirk had found the crossbow bolt that now protruded from his wide chest and the sight of it covered his face with a picture of confusion and horror.  
  
No…  
  
Grift was breathing deeply as he stood with his arm held outstretched and the now emptied crossbow in front of him.   
  
The one-eyed hunter had frozen when Dirk had charged at Rula with his face demonised by mindless hatred. Grift's mind had gone absolutely blank. He couldn't help Rula…he couldn't try to help her!  
  
If he helped her then he'd be throwing away whatever little chance he might still have of staying a Star Raider…but suddenly the consequences didn't seem to matter anymore.  
  
That was because he didn't stop to weigh them…whether or not it was the smartest or the right thing to do Grift did it.  
  
He pulled the trigger.  
  
A long sharp hissed grated through Dirk's clenched teeth as his knees slowly buckled underneath him, he was getting weaker by the second. As the blood flowed he grasped the cold metal that pierced his heart and slumped to his knees – turning his head he stared at Rula with a strange look that she couldn't understand at all.  
  
It wasn't a blank look – there was feeling there alright but it was just that she couldn't read it.  
  
This couldn't be happening. He was Dirk, leader of the Star Raiders. He couldn't die like this…not without taking her with him.  
  
Dirk reached up with his hand as if to grab Rula's throat and throttle her but darkness filled his mind and as his thoughts became clouded he found that the last desire didn't seem to be as important as he'd thought.  
  
Dirk finally fell flat on his face and with one last sigh he stopped breathing.  
  
As the body became utterly still the Star Raiders began to mutter among themselves. "He's dead…Grift just offed Dirk!"  
  
Recovering quickly from the shock of what had just happened Rula looked over at the one who had said that grimly. "So who do you wanna call first…the road-cleaners or the Charonian Guard?"  
  
The Raider she had challenged stepped forward with a disapproving expression on his face. "You don't kill one of your own." He growled menacingly. "Raiders don't kill Raiders. That's a rule!"  
  
Rula made a derisive 'pfft' sound as she put her hand on her hips and faced him – deciding not to even bother mentioning the fact that Dirk had killed Jasper right in front of them all. "What 'rules' do you mean? Buddy the 'rules' we all used to live by went out of the window when that guy talked trash about Steel-Eye…remember him? The man who taught you, me, him all of us everything that we know?"  
  
Rula looked around at the group, catching the eye of each and every person who avoided her stare shame-facedly. But there were a few who still looked resentfully at her and an even smaller number surreptitiously eyed Charrenity, still toying with the idea that they had some kind of chance of taking her…  
  
But Rula noticed and stepped up to bring any such lingering ideas up short. "Oh yeah…that reminds me." She strode up to the Raider who had approached her and without any warning she pulled back her hand and like a cat scratched his face with her fingernails. "This Lyanore has a scratch on her face." She explained grimly as the hunters gasped in shock of what she'd just done. "Now by an amazing coincidence so do YOU." As she continued the huntress looked at each and every single one of them so that they could not possibly misunderstand her. "From now on whatever happens to a single one of the Lyanore will happen to YOU whether it's your fault or not. Got that?"  
  
Silence reigned among the numbed Star Raiders.  
  
"GOT IT?????!!!!" Rula bellowed at the top of her voice and every single person – including Grift – jumped and frantically nodded their heads.  
  
Satisfied by their mutual understanding Rula smiled pleasantly. "Oh and just another thing…" she grabbed the front of the wretched scratched man's shirt and pulled him so that the space between their faces was too tiny to estimate. "…if any of you take as much as a pot-shot at so much as a Seora on the way back to your ship I'll be waiting to land on you with both feet!! Now get the hell outta here!"  
  
Without waiting for a response – without wanting one – Rula flung him roughly away and he was so shocked that if two of the others hadn't caught him then he'd have fallen over.  
  
That was it for the Raiders…anxious to get out of her sight they all turned and hurried away as fast as they possibly could without running. From the way they turned their backs on him Grift knew without having to ask that not a single one of them wanted to know him anymore.  
  
Wearily he looked over his shoulder and just as he'd expected he found himself looking at Rula whose faced showed the depth of her pain and exhaustion now that she was done with the Star Raiders.  
  
A moment of lengthy silence passed as he stared at her…then he glanced over at Dirk's lifeless body and then at Charrenity who had remained in her swoon during everything that had gone on.  
  
Rula looked back at him, her face just as haggard for a moment…slowly her mouth began to twitch and her lips twisted and contorted as her will to resist the urge faltered and she started to laugh. Grift's expression was disbelieving as he gawped at her but she couldn't stop herself and slumping to her knees she hugged the sides of her body as she convulsed with laughter.  
  
It was amazing – the Raiders' reaction when she had scratched the arrogant jerk across the face had been so reminiscent of the gasp that had rippled throughout the scandalised Royal Court on the night that she'd blown her top at Mu and cursed him in front of them all. Rula realised that whether born into nobility or a life on the trail human beings were all basically the same deep down…it was the thing that tied them all together as a species.  
  
Grift could only gawp at her as he shook with almost painful chuckling and then finally he sighed and threw away the crossbow. "Shit…" he sighed, summing up the entire situation.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So…here we are." Rula wryly remarked some time later. "Dazed and totally confused."  
  
From his place next to her Grift gave a grunt. "Yeah…we're a real pair of lost souls brought together by the fickle finger of fate." He replied tartly without even looking at her.  
  
The sarcasm in his voice was not lost on Rula who gave an inward sigh – she could tell that he was mad at her for being the cause of his being kicked out of the Raiders and for her own part she couldn't blame him.   
  
The Star Raiders had left Charon about twenty minutes ago and as their ship had blasted out of the atmosphere Rula and Grift had scouted the area and made sure that all of them had really been on the ship. Rula doubted that she'd ever see her old group again and she felt surprised to realise just how glad that made her feel…although she felt sad as she knew that without a strong leader the group would now inevitably fall apart.  
  
But maybe it was better that way – the Star Raiders had strayed so far from the path that Steel-Eye had formed the group to follow, betrayed the ideals and values so much that their existence would only serve to mock the memory of her late mentor.  
  
That made her feel guilt even though she knew that it hadn't been her fault that her group had ended up that way. They had been corrupted by Dirk and now he had paid for disgracing Steel-Eye's memory with his life.  
  
And now that her mind had wandered onto the subject of Dirk she took a moment to consider the dead hunter. Rula was disturbed to find that she really had no idea what to feel about him now that his heart no longer beat. Though she would never have admitted it the death of that black-hearted sinner effected her far more deeply than she'd imagined it would. It made her feel disquieted and to her profound shock she even realised that it made her feel even more alone now that she had lost yet another link to her past.  
  
Now that he was dead it was all over. There just wasn't anything left for her to do now…not even hate him. Rather than happy, relieved or even sad Rula only felt an emptiness inside – she'd once thought of Dirk as being her mortal enemy but now that he was gone she just thought that he'd been an idiot.  
  
Dirk's body had contained a strength that few men ever possessed in their whole lives and he'd been trained by the greatest fighter of all time as far as she was concerned…he could have been somebody but instead he'd died like a dog.  
  
Rula had found the strength to free herself from the past and all of the illusions that she'd once had about life and so she had survived – but Dirk had remained chained to his fate and so it had dragged him down and killed him.  
  
The huntress finally understood – now she knew the truth. She'd always been the strong one, strong enough to change in order to survive. That had been why he'd beat her down and always tried to break her right from the start.  
  
A wry smile crossed her exhausted face. If only Dirk could have realised that it had been BECAUSE of his beatings that she'd grown up as strongly as she had, strong enough to kick his ass. If he'd realised that then the hunter would've probably cut his own throat and have had done with it.  
  
Rula grinned but it was a tired one – Dirk had probably just turned over in his freshly covered grave. In a way she'd only lived for this long to show him that she was stronger than him – to put him down so that he'd have to believe it.  
  
Rather than feeling weighed down by this realisation Rula now felt free…liberated and free to do whatever she wanted with whatever it was she'd learned from all of this.  
  
And her strength had also helped her do good as well. With it she'd been able to help Orlando and his village when they'd needed it and now she'd saved the life of her beloved friend's daughter.  
  
That meant that it hadn't all been for nothing – that she hadn't lived in vain.  
  
And she wasn't left with no idea what she should do next. Rula knew that she had something to go back to now that it was over…she just didn't feel brave enough yet.  
  
The huntress didn't – couldn't – deny that Dirk's part in her life had been a crucial influence. If it hadn't been for his treatment of her then would she have made the decision to become as strong as she was now?  
  
Would she have been able to protect Charrenity from Dirk if the scarred hunter had not pushed her all those years ago?  
  
Rula gave a sigh as she decided to let it go. Whatever it had been it was past and she knew that she should now do what she always did with her doubts and fears about the days that were gone…bury it.  
  
Lay that demon to rest locked away in the deepest part of her soul to sleep for all time…  
  
Charrenity and Ayadi lay sound asleep next to each other a short way behind Rula and Grift, their bodies lovingly covered by Rula's own cloak which she had doffed leaving herself exposed to the will of the elements in her earnest anxiety to keep them warm.  
  
Rula had also sought out a suitable leaf and pressed it over the cut on Charrenity's face. The swelling had gone right down and the small wound looked much better already.  
  
While the two Lyanore-girls had slept Rula and Grift had filled their time with the task of burying the bodies of Slade, Sloth, Jasper and Dirk. This hadn't been done out of any desire to lay them to rest but because Rula had not wanted the Lyanore to be frightened by the mangled corpses.  
  
While they had been digging Grift had explained to Rula why he had turned against Dirk in the first place. As it turned out Grift had been interrogated by both Jasper and Sloth when he'd returned from the scouting job that Dirk had ordered him to do just before the scarred hunter had slipped off after Charrenity and Ayadi.  
  
Luckily for him though Jasper had claimed that Dirk had left him in charge of the group and when Sloth had objected to this saying that their leader had left HIM in charge a tussle had ensued between the two. The result had been that Jasper had pulled out his knife and cut Sloth's throat and as the slow-witted Raider had lain in a spreading pool of his own blood Grift had pointed out that Dirk had been gone for a long while – too long a while that a look around the area would account for.  
  
That had of course had been when the whole group had gone looking for Dirk and found him pinned beneath Rula's feet as she'd had her crossbow pointed at his jugular.  
  
It had been a close thing but everything had turned out well enough in the end…  
  
"I oughta be leavin' now…" Grift announced as he rose to his feet unexpectedly. "Nice seein' you again. You take care of yourself y'hear?"  
  
Rula gave him a surprised stare – up until now there hadn't been any talk of him leaving. "Where are you going?" she exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.  
  
Grift shrugged – he hadn't thought that far ahead. "Wherever the wind blows. I'm an old traveller Rula…a 'non-to-mourn'." He reminded her. "You should know just as well as I do that we don't settle down anywhere. If we did then we wouldn't be travellers anymore…we'd be home-birds."  
  
Rula's face faltered as she remembered just what she'd felt the night she had left the Moon Kingdom. "So…you don't want to travel together?" she asked, a tiny hopeful tinge in her voice.  
  
The huntress was desperate for at least one companion in her life.  
  
But Grift pulled a face and shook his head. "Nah. Look I like you kid but honestly you're more trouble than your company's worth." Lowering his single eye he breathed a sigh that told her his deep regret. "Hey…when I pulled that trigger I didn't just kill him Rula. I killed my life with the Raiders in that same shot. But if I had the chance to have my time all over again then whatever different choices I'd decide to make that time around I'd make that one again in a sec. I just couldn't watch him kill you."  
  
"Why?" there was a wry smile on Rula's face as she asked that question. "You've watched people die right in front of you before Grift. Why am I so different?"  
  
Grift shrugged helplessly – he'd been trying to work that one out right from the very second he'd pulled the trigger. "I guess it's because I've known you since you were little. I was there to watch your chest…" he gave an embarrassed cough and decided to skip that part. "I guess that just makes it…different somehow." A slightly concerned look crossed his face. "Where'll YOU go now anyway?"  
  
Rula smiled cheerily. "Oh don't worry Grift – there's this bunch of people that I kinda hang out with." She replied breezily.  
  
The only problem is that I don't know if they'll want me back…  
  
Rula lowered her eyes a little. "I…" she murmured suddenly finding herself at a total loss for words.  
  
Grift saw that she was feeling guilty and did his best to smile heartily. "Don't worry. Old travellers don't die…they just fade away over the horizon."  
  
Rula smiled beautifully and Grift's heart actually missed a beat as she looked up at him again. "That's what HE said." She remarked quietly.  
  
"Yeah…know that it was someone." Grift stammered awkwardly and then he decided that it really was time to go and offered her his hand. "So…some other time kitten?"  
  
Rula trembled with emotion as she grasped his hand. "ANY time Grift." She whispered and then in a surge of emotion she dropped the hand and gave the mutilated old traveller a fierce hug which he returned as he did his best to hold back a tear that tried to well up in his only eye.  
  
In the end they disengaged and refusing to prolong their farewell Grift turned and walked away without looking back so much as once. Sadly she watched him leave wondering if she would ever meet him again…  
  
It felt like the very last piece of her past had just walked out of her life and that thought raised a new question in her mind. What was she going to do now?  
  
Where was she headed now that the Star Raiders were strangers to her?  
  
Rula gave a sigh and shook her head wearily – she'd worry about that later.  
  
Right now what she wanted more than anything was a good long rest. As she turned around the huntress instinctively knew exactly what she would see…and she was proven right.  
  
Charrenity lay gazing at her wide-awake as she turned around and met her eyes. She and her friend were both still covered by the blanket as she looked wonderingly at Rula, not knowing whether or not to feel afraid of her.  
  
Rula smirked. "Heeeeey…how long have YOU been awake?!!" she exclaimed as she walked towards the Lyanore whose future she had fought long and hard to guarantee.  
  
Charrenity realised that she did not even feel nervous and wondered why that was. "Not long." She replied meekly like a child who had been caught out of bed past midnight.  
  
"How're you feeling?"  
  
"My face is a little sore but otherwise I feel very well indeed." Charrenity replied.  
  
Rula smiled thankfully. "I'm glad." She remarked sincerely.  
  
"The others…" a nervous look crept across the Lyanore's face and she glanced quickly around.  
  
"They're gone…all of them." Rula told her calmingly. "Don't worry I sent 'em all on their way. They won't be bothering you, your friends or your family ever again." She gave a laugh as she spotted the tiny hint of worry that remained on Charrenity's face. "Hey, I promise! They'll never come back…your people are gonna be safe from now on!"  
  
Charrenity gazed at this strange girl as she wondered whether or not she ought to believe her. "Are we really?" she asked sincerely wanting to believe what she said.  
  
How wonderful it would be if it were really true…her family would finally be completely safe to live and thrive as they once had.  
  
"Really." Rula repeated firmly. "Are you sure you're okay?" she added anxiously.  
  
"Yes, yes." Charrenity exclaimed feeling flustered by the girl's concern. "Thank you for asking ma' am."  
  
Rula's widened her eyes in astonishment. "Who d'you think you're callin' 'ma' am'?" she exclaimed. "That doesn't sound right!!"  
  
"Then what may I call you?" Charrenity asked shyly, though she had only known her for a few minutes she found herself growing to like this girl already.  
  
"Me?" Rula laughed lightly as she thought that this Lyanore could charm the socks off anybody she met – if Dirk had worn any in his life then maybe she wouldn't have been in such danger a few hours ago. "I'm nobody…but if you wanna call me something then I guess 'Rula's as good as anything."  
  
Charrenity pulled a thoughtful face and as she did Rula stopped and gazed at her as if spellbound by what she saw. "Rula…" the Lyanore murmured, trying out the sound of the name and then looking up she caught Rula gazing at her as if enchanted. "What?" she asked in surprise. "What is the matter?"  
  
Rula caught herself and shook her head as if trying to clear it. "Oh…nothing! Sorry" she stammered.  
  
You look so much like your mama…  
  
As she thought that Rula remembered the name that Vaura had once mentioned to her during the time they had spent together – her daughter's name, named after both Queen Serenity and Queen Chara.  
  
The past's dead…  
  
"Rula…" Charrenity murmured the name slowly and carefully as though she felt unsure of it…which as it happened she did. "You know miss that name does not sound anymore right for you than 'ma' am'. Is it really your name?"  
  
Rula gave her another surprised look – it was true, she realised, she was different now. A completely different person than she'd once been.  
  
Neither the innocent and naïve girl nor the hot-headed and arrogant young woman who'd spent her days looking only for her own death – now she was something far beyond them both.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth Charrenity…I really don't know anymore." She sighed. "Tell ya what...why don't you call me whatever you think is bestt?"  
  
"You are such a strange person!" Charrenity remarked.  
  
"Well why not?" Rula retorted. "I've been called tons of other things over the last few hours so why shouldn't I be strange as well?" shaking her head as she felt amused by everything she glanced over at the smaller Lyanore who was still sleeping. "So who's your friend?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Her name is Ayadi."  
  
"Hmm…same name as the plains you live on!"  
  
Charrenity smiled. "Yes her mother loves her very much because she is her only daughter." She remarked fondly. "She must be so worried – she will be happy to know that Ayadi is safe."  
  
"Yeah! Uh-huh." Rula nodded as she looked thoughtfully at Charrenity. "You know that was pretty impressive what you did back there Charrenity – distracting that big thug so that she could get away!"  
  
Charrenity felt embarrassed but at the same time she felt a burst of pleasure at the compliment. "It was foolish of me." she murmured. "And anyway mistress Rula it was you who saved us both!"  
  
"Nah, I'm nothing but a girl who's good at what she does…fighting." Rula's face was serious as she reached over and patted Charrenity's snout affectionately. "You're the brave one Charrenity, believe me. Now can you walk? Do you think that you can take her back to the rest of your people alone?"  
  
"Certainly." Charrenity replied confidently.  
  
"Well I'm going to take you back myself anyway." Rula replied with a brisk smile as she turned and began to walk away...she wouldn't consider her job here done until the two Lyanore were definitely safe with their people. "As soon as your friend wakes up we'll set off – I'll take you half of the way back to your people and then I'll take off okay?"  
  
Charrenity gave a surprised blink and then her expression became indignant. "Wait!" she cried scrambling up and pulling the blanket halfway off Ayadi who murmured in her sleep. "I can walk back myself! Don't you think that I can protect her?"  
  
Rula rolled her eyes and said nothing…this must be what it felt like to have a sister.  
  
Charrenity was about to continue her protest when something that struck her as odd crossed her mind. "Wait…how did you know my name?" she exclaimed. "I didn't tell you!"  
  
Before Rula could think of a convincing reply a very mild voice answered for her. "Sixteen years old is still a child in my opinion Charrenity."  
  
It was a female voice and a very sweet one at that.  
  
Rula froze and her eyes widened as she realised who it belonged to but behind her Charrenity gave a whinny of delight – she had also recognized the voice.  
  
The owner of the beautiful voice stepped out from behind a tree and regarded them both through her long-lashed eyes. "A fine evening ladies." Queen Chara smiled at Rula. "Wouldn't you agree…Princess Universe?" 


	29. Bargaining with the Queen of Charon

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
Bargaining with the Queen of Charon  
  
Rula was too deeply shocked to offer her own opinion of the weather on Charon that evening. As she stood and stared blankly at her wholly unexpected new companion Queen Chara gave a rich and merry laugh.  
  
The way Rula's mouth hung open struck a chord in her. "Well I can see that you did not expect to see me at all Universe!" she remarked as she looked at the girl and smiled. "I must confess that I am surprised to see you here as well. Was this simply meant to be a quick visit to my Kingdom?"  
  
Rula's feelings were varied, if truth be known, as she gazed at Chara. After all the ravaging emotions and intense realisations that she had gone through over the last few days the unexpected appearance of the Charonian Queen came as a relief. A moment ago she had been feeling relaxed but worried about where she was going to go after she made sure that Charrenity and Ayadi were safely returned to their people…now that Chara was here however she felt much safer and even a little calmer if it were possible for her to feel any more so.  
  
In Chara's radiant company it was hard for her to imagine going through anything as gruelling and deadly as all that she had been through since the beginning of the week and though her arms hung limply with exhaustion and her side was still aching sympathetically Rula suddenly felt her mouth turning upward and forming a tired and yet glad smile – Chara's sweet and charming face seemed to have the gift of being able to set the heart of the most nervous or worried person at rest. But even though she felt comfortable with the green-haired Queen Rula's mind was now filling with worry. Since she and Serenity were such dear friends Chara would be sure to have heard about the way that she had left the Moon Kingdom without a word – it seemed definite that she would try to send her back now that she had found her.  
  
Though her heart had always been in the Moon Kingdom, since the night she had stolen away from it and the friends she'd had there, Rula just didn't feel ready to go back…if she ever would find the courage to face any of the people who she had left behind again. But if Chara decided to make her go back then what was she supposed to do about it?  
  
While the huntress stood in silence, staring doubtfully at Queen Chara, Charrenity who had been standing in stunned amazement gave a squeal of joy and stomped her front hooves on the frosty earth. "Your Majesty!" she cried and hurried up to Chara, her eyes shining with delight. "Oh how relieved I am to see you here! Oh it was all so horrible…"  
  
Queen Chara hushed the Lyanore-girl as she reached out and stroked her snout soothingly. "It is over now Charrenity." She told the excited Lyanore in a soothing voice. "It is all going to be fine now."  
  
Rula gave her an inquisitive look. "You know?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as Charrenity whinnied with pleasure and relief.  
  
Chara looked over and met the huntress's eyes as she continued to caress Charrenity's velvety snout with her gentle hand. "Indeed." She replied and nodded her head gravely. "We received news that a dangerous group of criminals had come with the intention of…" she stopped talking abruptly and a distressed look crossed her face and she shuddered as she thought about what she and her husband had been told about the plans of the group who had intruded upon the Outer Moon.  
  
Meanwhile Rula cringed – hearing the green-haired Queen refer to her old group as a bunch of criminals really struck home to her just how deeply Dirk had managed to destroy everything that Steel-Eye had worked to build. Not only that but she also felt a little more nervous as she thought about Chara finding out that she had once been part of the Star Raiders…  
  
"Well…" Chara went on as she recovered herself enough to speak. "…as you know Universe this was a matter of great alarm and urgency for us. As soon as we knew about what was happening out here my husband and I immediately sent groups of our own Guards to find and protect the Lyanore from these people." The Queen had noticed the subtle wavering of Rula's face though she did not make any remark about it. "I myself have accompanied one of the groups."  
  
"You?" Rula exclaimed unable to hide the surprise in her voice.  
  
Chara smiled grimly. "Of course I came! The Lyanore are like another family to me and so I wanted to be a part of stopping any harm from coming to a single one of them." She replied with such steel in her voice that for a moment Rula couldn't believe that it was really Chara speaking to her now – the Queen's devotion to the Lyanore left her deeply moved. "Serenity would have done the same thing you know Universe."  
  
The mention of Queen Serenity's name hit Rula like a ton of the icy water of a Charonian river cascading over her. Her heart jumped into her throat as she remembered the situation and wondered about what Chara was going to do with her.  
  
Charrenity gazed at Chara in surprise. "Your Majesty…what did you just call Mistress Rula?" she ventured. "…Universe?"  
  
Chara wrinkled her nose slightly as she heard the name that the Lyanore-girl knew the huntress by. "This spirited and if I guess correctly about the events that have played out here today brave young lady is her Highness, Princess Universe my dear Charrenity." She proclaimed in a far more formal tone than Rula would have liked before the huntress could say anything. "Didn't she tell you?"  
  
Charrenity's eyes widened in shock as she registered what she had been told. "She…she is a Princess?!!" she stammered as she stared at Rula in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me Mistress…Your Highness? I was rescued by a Princess…"  
  
Charrenity's excited voice reached the ears of Ayadi whose eyes blinked open as she looked up. At the very first sight of Chara the younger Lyanore rose quickly to her feet and stood almost rooted to the ground in awe and respect as she frantically tried to think up something to say to her Queen…  
  
Laughing at the nervous look on her face Chara beckoned to the little Lyanore. "Come here Ayadi." She called. "It has been a long time since I last saw you – let me see how much you have grown since then."  
  
As Ayadi walked nervously over to them Charrenity walked out to trot along with her friend. "You'll never believe it Ayadi! We were saved by a Princess!" she gushed. "Isn't that amazing? A Princess!"  
  
Ayadi's eyes widened as she looked at Rula who actually blushed under their fascination – she felt like a statue or something.  
  
But she noticed how neither of the Lyanore-girls were at all surprised to see a Princess wearing frayed and skimpy clothing like hers and she thought that it was as if this made the Lyanore much less petty than the human race…nobler in fact since they saw much deeper than most of her race did when they looked at another person.  
  
Chara smiled at the excitement on Charrenity's face. No matter how mature she always made sure to behave Charrenity was still filled with the wondering fascination of the young and the revelation that her saviour was really a Princess had brought the memories of all the stories that the Queen had told her during her visits when she had been very young flooding back to her in an instant.  
  
"Your Majesty – are you nearby?" a gruff voice called from a short way off. "Can you hear me?"  
  
Rula flinched as if she'd been stung by a wasp – Guards!  
  
The Huntress turned and looked at the Queen as she caught her breath and wondered what she was going to do.  
  
Understanding the look that the girl gave her Chara grinned and winked conspiratorially at her. "Quickly Universe! Get out of sight!" she whispered secretively as her eyes twinkled.  
  
For a moment Rula just gawped at her and then realising that she was serious the girl turned, looked around quickly and then decided on her hiding place. Darting behind a tree with a suitably wide trunk the huntress dropped down into the tightest, smallest crouch she could manage and waited for further developments.  
  
Satisfied that nobody would spot Rula, Queen Chara smiled and turned into the direction from which the Captain of the Charonian Guard had hailed her. "I'm over here!" she called out to the Guards. "And I have two of the Lyanore with me!"  
  
There was a silence and then came the sound of many footsteps upon the frosty earth as half a dozen of the Royal Charonian Guards who were out searching for the Star Raiders turned and approached.  
  
"Your Majesty you really should not have come here on your own!" the Captain reprimanded her in as scolding a voice as he was really allowed to use when addressing his Queen. "Any of those criminals might still be lurking around here and you could be in danger."  
  
Rula could just picture Chara rolling her eyes. "Oh stuff and nonsense!" she exclaimed. "They have long since departed as we knew when we saw their ship leaving!"  
  
There was a short period of silence as the Captain thought this through and realised that she had a point. "Never the less your Majesty you really should stay safely with us." He replied in an almost begrudging tone.  
  
The Queen gave a sigh of surrender. "Oh very well." She said resignedly. "For the time being take these two to my husband so that we can escort them back to the rest of the Dance. I shall be with you shortly."  
  
"You want to remain here Majesty?" the Captain sounded puzzled. "But why?"  
  
Chara's response came so quickly and so deftly that Rula looked at her from her hiding place with great admiration on her face. "I heard the frost which covers the trees in this area of the great forest shines in a way much more beautiful than usual when the stars shine as they do at this time of evening." The Queen replied in such a natural and casual voice that Rula's esteem for her went right up. "You would not begrudge me the chance to see this marvel of nature for myself Captain?"  
  
The Guards eyed one another in surprise. "Oh most assuredly not my Queen!" the Captain exclaimed, privately thinking – not for the first time during his career as one of the Elite Guards of the Outer Moon – that Her Majesty was certainly a little bit eccentric. "Shall we stay with you?"  
  
"I am sure that you all have things which you would much rather be doing Gallant Captain." Chara replied with just a hint of sassiness. "Take Charrenity and Ayadi and I will be with you presently."  
  
Slowly and reluctantly the Captain turned and nodded for the Lyanore-girls to follow him. Ayadi's face expressed happiness as she thought about being with her mother again and she hurried to join the Guards – as the younger Lyanore left Rula had to stifle a laugh; her cloak which she had draped over the two Lyanore was still upon Ayadi's back and the Lyanore-girl was without realising taking it away.  
  
Yet at the same time Rula bit her lip – she couldn't retrieve her cloak without giving herself away to the Guards.  
  
But Charrenity hesitated and glanced slightly back at the tree behind which only she Ayadi and the Queen knew Rula was hiding. "Goodbye Princess Universe." She whispered. "I hope that we see each other again!"  
  
Rula smiled as the daughter of her old friend turned and trotted reluctantly away. You can count on it darlin'. She thought fondly.  
  
Chara watched as the Guards disappeared into the distance with the pair of Lyanore-girls in tow and then she turned and signalled to Rula that it was safe for her to come out from cover now.  
  
As she got back to her feet and stepped out of hiding there was a bemused expression on Rula's face – she was wondering if the Captain of the Charonian Guard was related to Blackabar.  
  
As she turned to face the Queen she realised that the green-haired woman was giggling behind her hand. "I haven't had the chance to do anything like this since Serenity and I were your age!" Chara chuckled delightedly. "Well – let's take our time and watch the frost shine Universe…this is the first chance that they've given me to see it after all!"  
  
A while later...  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Chara asked curiously.  
  
Rula glanced down at her belly-button where her silver ring glinted in the night. "Not really. It's been there for so long that I don't even notice it anymore – it's practically a part of me."  
  
"Ugh!" Chara gave a shudder. "I cannot imagine having a piece of metal slid through my skin!"  
  
Rula smirked wryly. "Queen Serenity didn't like it either." She remarked. "She didn't say anything about it though."  
  
"Well I quite agree with her Universe." Chara declared firmly. "No self-respecting girl ought to allow her own body to be mutilated…and what IS that stain on your face?? I must say Universe that…" she noticed the look that crossed Rula's face and stopped in surprise. "What? What is it?"  
  
"Don't call me Universe." Rula snapped.  
  
"That is your name whether you like it or not…Universe!" Chara reprimanded the girl with a very strict look on her face  
  
Rula folded her arms and glared at her. "Hey the Princess has retired!" she announced. "You're lookin' at the newest rogue beast-hunter!"  
  
"And what exactly is a 'rogue-beast'?" Chara asked quite innocently.  
  
Rula blinked and stared at Chara suspiciously – as she returned her gaze Chara's lip quivered at one corner as she fought to keep a straight face.  
  
But the strain was simply to great to withhold and as Rula saw the spark in Chara's eyes she felt the edges of her own mouth suddenly beginning to tug.  
  
Giving it up they both burst in peals of laughter as they let go of the argument.  
  
"You look wonderful when you smile." Chara remarked pleasantly as they both stopped chuckling out of sheer exhaustion.  
  
Rula just gazed at the green-haired Queen skittishly as she stopped laughing.  
  
"What is the matter?" Chara insisted as she felt worried by the hint of nervousness in the girl's eyes. "You seem uneasy Universe."  
  
"Oh…it's nothing." Rula muttered as she lowered her eyes and thought about the turn that things had taken. Again she worried about what was going to happen now that Chara had seen her…  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" Chara asked, her voice a little sad.  
  
Rula looked up at her again and this time she voiced the thought that weighed so heavily on her mind. "Chara, don't you think that anything about this is a little strange?" she exclaimed. "I mean here we are sitting and having a chat…don't you know how things are for me right now?"  
  
Chara nodded her head gravely – though she had not been impatient to get started she had been wondering when they would get to talking about the situation. "Yes Universe. I heard from Serenity that you ran away from home." With a slight smirk on her face she added, "And your near-nakedness would be very…well I suppose that I really oughtn't say 'revealing' even if I hadn't known. Well…I told you before that you were always welcome here if you wanted to come. Perhaps these aren't the circumstances that I had in mind at the time but I am pleased that you took me up on my invitation Universe. I must say however that you came slightly unprepared for the climate of my Kingdom…didn't you have time to bring a cloak with you at least?"  
  
"It's a long story…for now I'll just say that coming here was a decision I made pretty suddenly so I didn't have a whole lot of time to prepare. And anyway I DID have a cloak…but it kinda went somewhere." Rula replied staring at her – one of the things that Chara had said about her predicament echoed around her mind.   
  
I…'ran away from home'? Rula thought wistfully as she realised just what she had lost when she had left the Moon Kingdom. Wow…I ran away from…home.  
  
"Well…at least these aren't off the rack." Rula commented as she smoothed an imaginary crease on her skirt – which there really wasn't enough of to be creased. "Ah well…the price was right so I ain't complainin'."  
  
Queen Chara's face was serious now as she gazed at the girl and thought about her future. "And what of you Universe?" she asked gravely. "What do you plan to do with yourself now?"  
  
Rula shrugged trying to make the gesture seem indifferent but she couldn't keep the doubts that swelled inside her from showing clearly in her eyes. "I can probably find a ship that I'll be able to hitch a ride on." She said carelessly. "Don't worry."  
  
"Universe…why?" Chara sighed. "Why don't you go back? Don't you realise how worried Serenity is about you?"  
  
Rula lowered her eyes guiltily. "I can't…Chara I just can't! Things are different now – I can never go back there after what happened." She said quietly. "They'd never accept me now that they know…what I am."  
  
Chara looked at the sorrowful girl in silence for a while – her face was thoughtful as she remembered what she had heard about the night that she had left the Moon Kingdom without a word. The Queen of Charon had been told the truth about Universe's past by Serenity and so she had not been surprised at the girl's scanty attire when she had first come across her with Charrenity earlier.  
  
"Universe don't you think that you might be giving up a little too easily?" she suggested gently. "I know that going back would be difficult for you but wouldn't the struggle be worth it? After all your friends are all waiting for you to come back…and you know Universe, Mercury had been missing you most terribly. Isn't that enough of a reason for you to go back?"  
  
Rula winced – the thought of the girl whose lovely eyes and sweet, gentle voice had been in her dreams every night that she had spent beneath the stars or under the roof of a cheap Inn in the last three months. "Chara please…you can't tell Queen Serenity that I'm here!" she exclaimed, her voice earnest and almost pleading. "I can't go back…I just can't!"  
  
Chara remained silent and thoughtful for a minute or two as she sat and pondered the problem – she knew that if she insisted on informing Serenity about Rula being here or tried to send her back to the Moon Kingdom then the girl would run off again and probably never be seen by any of them again.  
  
This was her only chance to solve the problem – and Chara decided that she was going to make the most of it and do her very best. "I tell you what Universe…I shan't say anything about you if you promise to stay here until we decide on what we'll do next." The green-haired Queen suggested in the end. "What do you say about that?"  
  
Rula looked cautiously at her and considered the proposal. "It won't make any difference." She said warily as she wondered what Chara was up to. "I'm not going to change my mind Chara."  
  
"Mmm? Well let us wait and see." Chara smiled as she sensed that the huntress was coming around. "So what will it be Universe? Do we have a bargain?"  
  
Rula remembered the agreement that she had once been forced to enter into with Princess Pluto – Chara's elder sister. "A few days." She said firmly in the end. "A week at the most…okay?"  
  
Chara smiled as she felt satisfied to have gotten her way with Rula. "Then we are agreed – we have made a bargain Universe." She beamed and rose to her feet. "Now I really must go back to my husband – he and Char are certain to be waiting for me."  
  
"Char's here?" Rula exclaimed and then felt unsure as to why her heart had just practically jumped into her throat.  
  
"Oh yes. He was just as eager to get to grips with the men who wanted to kill the Lyanore as I." Chara nodded her head. "Now…where will you sleep tonight Universe? It is very cold this evening and I'm sure that it will become more so when night falls…if you'd like a proper bed for the night then I could arrange for you to come into my home without being seen."  
  
"Nah." Rula grimaced as she shook her head – she'd never slept in a bed in her life – not even at inns - and she wasn't going to start now if she could help it. "I'll be just fine out here."  
  
"Another thing - how ever will you manage to keep warm?"  
  
"Piece'a cake! I can find a patch of Star-Orchids to sleep in, easy."  
  
Star-Orchids were a species of Charonian flower whose pollen had the effect of generating warmth in the air for several yards - thus the large patches that could be found here and there across the plains of Ayadi had become a great boon to travellers who chose to sleep rough in the wild.  
  
"Very well. But what do you intend to do about your supper?"  
  
"Pfft that's okay! I've been finding my own food all my life…there are enough fruit and nuts growing out here." Rula blustered. "Don't worry about me! I'm going to be fine!"  
  
Chara nodded again. "Very well Universe." She assented with a smile which seemed just a little too sincere.  
  
Rula gave an exasperated moan. "Oh god…don't tell Char that I'm here!" she exclaimed. "Just don't even think about it okay? He'd want to come and protect me!"  
  
"I'll try not to mention it to him." Chara laughed and Rula groaned a second time – it looked like she could expect a lot of attention from the Prince of Charon very soon.  
  
Still at least it meant that she wouldn't be lonely that night…  
  
"Well now…I really have to be going now before my husband wonders where I am." Chara declared. "I won't be able to come back tonight Universe since we will have to escort Charrenity and Ayadi back to their people." The green-haired Queen's face became serious now as she gazed at the huntress. "Oh Universe…I was so glad to see you that I forgot to give you my most sincere gratitude."  
  
"Uh-huh?" Rula murmured warily.  
  
"Universe I want you to know that what you did today was truly extraordinary and I want to thank you for your courage." Chara continued. "I count Charrenity just as dear to me as my own daughter – you saved her life today Universe. You fought for her with every ounce of strength that you possess and you have earned my eternal gratitude."  
  
Rula blushed furiously. "I didn't do much." She muttered as she wriggled. "Just what I'm best at…fighting."  
  
"You are also exceptionally skilled at deflecting well-earned praise." Chara laughed and then added seriously, "I mean it Universe. I'll never forget what you did here today. Never. Now I shall leave – you will see me again sometime tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Rula waved at her.  
  
Chara gazed at her for just a little longer and her face clouded slightly with worry. "You will be here tomorrow won't you?" she asked anxiously. "Promise me that I will see you again when I come back here Universe."  
  
"Sure, sure!" Rula said feeling surprised by the sudden urgency in Chara's voice. "I promise."  
  
Chara's race relaxed a little and she gave an assured smile. "Good. You will be alright out here on your own won't you?"  
  
Rula sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah of course!" she assured the Queen. "I've spent most of my life surviving out in the open wild. Relax – I think that I can last just one more night."  
  
"Hmm well just because you can do so does not mean that you should Universe."  
  
"What does that mean?" Rula retorted with a plaintive note in her voice.  
  
Chara smiled cheerfully over her shoulder as she turned to walk away. "I don't think that I'll tell you." She teased. "After all Universe I wouldn't like to deprive you of the joy of discovery. Good evening now. You will see me again tomorrow and then we shall talk about this."  
  
Without giving Rula a chance to argue Queen Chara walked away – smiling secretively to herself as a plan began to come together piece by piece in her mind.  
  
Rula watched as Princess Charon's mother left – there was a bemused look on her face as she considered just how dramatically her circumstances had changed in such a short amount of time. As she turned and began to look around for a place to sleep that night (It was still early in the evening but she didn't have much else to do.) her eyes fell upon a velvet cloak that lay beside her where Chara had been sitting a moment ago.  
  
Queen Chara had left her own cloak behind and Rula didn't doubt that she had intended her to wear it herself in exchange for the one that Ayadi had inadvertently taken away – the huntress was stunned as she picked up the red garment and wondered just when Chara had slipped it off during their conversation…whenever she had done it the huntress had not noticed and she was surprised at herself for not having realised that the Queen had not been wearing it as she had walked away.  
  
Rula sighed and shook her head as she gave in and slipped the cloak around herself – she appreciated the warmth that it gave her although she would never have admitted it. There was a tiny hint of worry on her face as she wrapped the cloak about herself and thought – she trusted Chara to keep her word completely but at the same time she couldn't stop wondering what the quick-witted Queen of Charon had planned for her…  
  
"Man…this has been one crazy week!" Rula muttered as she shook her head.  
  
Nord's eyes were relieved as he watched Ayadi's mother nuzzle her daughter lovingly – she could hardly believe that her daughter had really been brought back to her safely.  
  
Turning away he glanced to his side where Charrenity stood and smiled proudly at her – now that she was with him once more he felt as if he had not seen her for a life-time. His daughter seemed different now and whenever he looked at her all of the many things that he had longed to say to her while she had seemed lost to him no longer felt as important as they had then – Charrenity was with him again and that was all that really mattered.  
  
"Well done Charrenity." Nord murmured to her – he didn't nuzzle her because he felt that she had grown up too much for that. "You acted as a greater leader than we could ever dream of. I'm proud of you."  
  
Charrenity sighed – she felt that she wasn't the one who really deserved such praise. After all she would have died that day if it had not been for Princess Universe. "I wish that mother been here today. I am sure that she would have made much wiser and better decisions and acted with far more bravery than I did." She murmured sadly.  
  
"We needed Vaura very much daughter…and she was here all throughout this day." Nord replied and Charrenity looked up him and widened her eyes. "She was right inside you Charrenity. When you made the decision to rescue Ayadi at the risk of your own life I saw her in your eyes. That was why I couldn't stop you from going even though I wanted to keep you safe…I couldn't ever win an argument with your mother." he admitted sheepishly.  
  
Charrenity smiled through the tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
From the entrance to the sanctuary Queen Chara, King Char and their son watched the moving reunion, making sure to keep a respectful distance away so that they could give the Lyanore some time alone with their children who had strayed and now were back with them unharmed.  
  
Chara was smiling and she too could feel tears of her own coming as she agreed with what Nord had said about his daughter – Charrenity was now the wise and courageous Lyanore that her mother had been.  
  
The Dance-Leader now carried the hope of all her people in her heart along with the memory of her mother and the Queen of Charon was content to have faith in her.  
  
"Let's leave for now – they should all have a little time to be alone with each other before we escort them back to the plains." Chara whispered to her husband who agreed wholeheartedly – Lancet had just sheepishly approached Charrenity and the Royal Family of Charon knew that what must surely follow was a matter between the two of them alone.  
  
The three walked a short way from the clearing and left the Lyanore to themselves for a while. As they walked a thoughtful look spread across Chara's face and she eyed her husband. "Dear why don't we send a request to Serenity asking that she and the Princesses of her court come for a visit?" she asked mildly as the wheels of her mind all turned and clicked. "I'm sure that Serenity would like to see Charrenity when she hears about what nearly happened today and Charon would love to introduce her friends to the Lyanore."  
  
Her husband gave her an odd look – he knew that particular expression that was on her face well and he could tell that she was up to something. "This is a little sudden." He noted. "Do you have any reason in particular for wanting them here?"  
  
"Why, do I need one?" Chara asked sweetly.  
  
The King sighed – he loved his wife with all his heart but at times he felt just as nervous around her as the Guards. "Very well – I'll have the letter sent as soon as we get home." He consented with a wry smile as he decided that whatever secret reason she had it was surely a good one.  
  
Queen Chara smiled as she looked straight ahead – her plan was coming together already. Chara didn't know how long she would be able to keep Universe here so she wanted to act quickly – and now she had succeeded in bringing Serenity and the Princesses to Charon without breaking her promise to Universe.  
  
"Why are you smiling mother?" her son asked curiously.  
  
Chara looked over at him thoughtfully – even though Universe had give her word to remain on Charon at least for the time being the Queen still felt anxious that perhaps the Princess might grow nervous and leave anyway now that she had the chance.  
  
As she gazed at her son Chara made another decision. "I'll tell you when we return home son." She promised him and then smiled secretively. "As a matter of fact there is something that I would like you to do for me…"  
  
Char frowned in puzzlement. "Weren't you wearing a cloak when we set out?" he asked as he wondered just what was going on.  
  
Later that night…  
  
Krrrrrr-RAAACKKK!!!!  
  
A small girl had backed up against the wall as the door had caved in and she lay against it as she looked up at the two tall shadows that loomed over her - she was only a few years old and her thin, bedraggled appearance told them that it had been quite a while since she had last eaten.  
  
The girl's eyes were oddly calm as she gazed at the two strangers in silence – but they shone with a pale brown fire that left the man who stepped nearest to her lost for breath as he gazed at them.  
  
Just a look into her eyes made him feel certain that there was something special about this girl – a girl who wasn't even crying as the ship convulsed all around her. She had great potential that might flourish if only she had the right instructor…  
  
"A girl?" the handsome-looking man found his voice as he looked at her in fascination. "What's she doing here? Well…whoever you are you're comin' with us kitten!"  
  
The little girl remained perfectly quiet and unafraid as he lifted her from the floor, onto his shoulder and she was carried out of the deteriorating spacecraft and to safety…by her rescuers, Steel-Eye and Grift.  
  
Rula opened her eyes and found herself gazing up at the starry sky and realised that she had drifted into sleep while she'd been lying on her back gazing up.  
  
Her face was distant as she thought about the time far away into her past that she had just brushed against while she had dreamt – she knew without even having to think about it that what she had remembered had been the day it had happened.  
  
The day that Steel-Eye had found and taken her in.  
  
Rula narrowed her eyes a touch as she thought about it while she could still remember the details – like all of the dreams she'd ever had she could already begin to feel the memory of what she had seen slipping away from her like water through her fingers no matter how tightly she cupped them together…  
  
One of the things that she had seen confused her – hadn't Steel-Eye always told her that he'd found her on some planet? But if what she had just felt had been a memory then didn't it mean that he'd…lied to her?  
  
Rula was sure that the old hunter had made up the part about finding her on a planet so that she wouldn't grow up thinking that she had no roots and that she didn't fit in anywhere in the universe and she only felt even more grateful to him for everything that he'd ever done for her.  
  
But now that she'd remembered Rula couldn't even begin to figure it out – whose ship had Steel-Eye and Grift found her on? Where had it been heading when they'd rescued her? How had she even gotten on it anyway?  
  
Oh Steel-Eye…why didn't you tell me? She thought as she watched the shimmering sky sadly. Why did you have to die?  
  
Grift had been there as well that day…so maybe he'd be able to tell her more about the ship they'd been on if their paths ever crossed again.  
  
Rula's eyes were thoughtful as she thought about it – then she narrowed them as she heard a twig breaking underfoot a short way off from where she was lying.  
  
After Chara had left the huntress hadn't bothered to go very far away from the spot where she and the Queen had had their little chat. "What now?" she muttered as a smirk crept onto her face – there was nothing that she could do about the questions that gnawed at her mind so a little spot of action was just what she needed in order to work off the frustration that not knowing the answers filled her with.  
  
Maybe she couldn't figure out who she was and where she'd come from but a good spot of tussling was something she was adept at handling.  
  
Hopping upright Rula pushed the cape over her shoulders so that it flowed behind her as she ducked behind a tree and lay in waiting – the footsteps grew closer and since they were heavy she guessed that unless the person was wearing very large boots then they were a man.  
  
Abruptly the footsteps came to a stop and Rula gave a thoughtful frown. Whoever he was this guy (Or woman wearing heavy boots, she added mentally.) was looking for something…or somebody he had been expecting to find here.  
  
"Mmm…time for a little subtlety I'd say." She murmured and jumped at the tree, clambering up its trunk and hopping onto a branch in a matter of seconds.  
  
As she crouched in the foliage she grinned and bided her time in waiting covertly – as soon as her uninvited guest wandered directly underneath her branch she'd…  
  
What happened next took her utterly by surprise – she never got to finish the brilliant ambush plan that she'd begun to form in her mind since the branch suddenly began to shake beneath her.  
  
Rula gasped and since the branch was a pretty frosty one she lost her balance – and fell to the ground below. However her back didn't hit the cold hard ground since she fell right into a waiting pair of strong arms like an animal into a pit-fall trap.  
  
Rula gave another gasp and before she could stop herself she slid her arms behind the neck of the man who had saved her from a pretty nasty tumble.  
  
Prince Char was almost splitting his sides with laughter as she stared up at him in total shock and amazement. "Surprise!" he chuckled as Rula shook her head dazedly. "Going my way Universe?"  
  
"Char…" she stammered and then her eyes hardened and she said in a much firmer voice, "Put me down!"  
  
Char looked at her and considered her request. "You know in this position I could carry you home." he remarked.  
  
"Oh I doubt it." Rula replied – with a quick twist she dropped out of his arms and turning over in the air before he'd even blinked she managed to land on her feet in front of him like a cat.  
  
Now that she was in full view Char gazed at her in silence- the sight of the girl who now stood at her full height in front of him almost bewitched him. As was everything about her Rula's face had a fierce edge to it but even though her hair was stained by the blood of many monsters and beasts her beautiful eyes shone like a pair of beacons of starlight and made everything rough about her outward appearance fade away to nothing as far as the Prince thought they mattered.  
  
Rula reminded him so much of Kangero – he'd always thought so since the day they'd first met in the Moon Kingdom. She had the same proud and yet soulful eyes as his first love but he saw her as a totally different girl not just a girl who fascinated him because of her resemblance to his lost love.  
  
"Spill it Char!" Rula prodded as she put her hands on her hips and looked at him questioningly. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Well the low-down is that I've come to make sure that you're warm for the night." Char explained as if it were the most acceptable thing in the world.  
  
Rula was sure that she hadn't heard that right. "Wait, wait, waaaaaait a minute!" she spluttered as she reeled in disbelief. "What makes you think that you can just…" then her eyes fell upon the think blanket that Char had slung over his shoulder and caught herself. "Oh…OH! You meant…oh god!"  
  
Char stared at her in confusion as she burned with embarrassment and prepared to do some major back-pedalling. "What?" he asked blankly. "What did you think I meant?"  
  
"N-nothing! Forget it…just kiddin' around." Rula grinned and laughed unconvincingly before she gave a dark scowl as she thought about something. "Hey wait…how the hell did you know about me being here?"  
  
"Why I was told by my Mother of course." Char replied cheerfully as she frowned. "She especially asked me to make sure that our guest is comfortable for the night."  
  
"She promised that she wouldn't breath a word to anyone!" Rula was outraged – despite the fact that she had known full well that Char would pay her a visit.  
  
"Well I'm not just 'anyone' per se Universe…I'm her son!" Char explained pleasantly as if that made everything all right. "These are for you anyway…though it's a lot warmer back at the Palace." He added in a very meaningful voice.  
  
Rula gave a sigh – she just known that this was coming. "I'm not going to the Palace Char…and you shouldn't call me that. You know that I'm not a Princess anymore. I never was one to begin with and everyone knows it."  
  
Char's face darkened and leaning slightly forward he looked at her intently – in spite of the fact that she had NEVER felt attracted to a man in her whole life Rula blushed under this close attention. "What?" she chuckled. "What are you staring at?"  
  
"Don't the people of the Moon Kingdom have eyes in their heads?" Char demanded hotly.  
  
"Huh?" Rula was confused.  
  
"All they need to do is look at you…and they'll know that you're a Princess." Char replied quietly.  
  
Rula face deepened in colour and for just a moment her mind went blank – no man had ever said such a thing to her before. "Char…" she smiled sadly as she spoke. "I'm NOT a Princess. Don't you remember? You were there when…"  
  
But Char wouldn't even hear a word of it. "Yes, Universe you are." He told her sternly. "Oh I've heard all of the whisperings and spiteful jibes about what happened that night but I don't give a damn – whatever you were before I knew you is the past and it has nothing to do with your life here and now. You're a Princess…you always have been and you always will be Universe."  
  
Rula was overcome – Char's passionate voice had made her believe him as he'd said all of those things. The Prince had so much faith in what she was supposed to be that even though she had lost faith in herself she had to wonder if there could be any chance that he might be right about her.  
  
Char's heart pounded as he watched her blushing face so much so that he almost looked around to find out who was kicking him – anything to break this moment.  
  
"She sent you to keep me from leaving right?" Rula asked smugly after a long while and Char gave a sort of relieved smirk – just what he'd needed.  
  
"You know…I could bring you back to the Palace just like that if I wanted." He remarked just a little boastfully.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Rula had to smile in amusement. "And how do you plan to do that?"  
  
"Well your Highness let's just say that I'm older than you and during my extra years in this universe I've picked up a few tricks of my own."  
  
Rula almost choked. "Oh right!! So did you bring manacles or are you just gonna throw me over your shoulder and carry me back?!!"  
  
As she laughed Char grinned wolfishly and made his move – Rula was so busy splitting her sides with laughter at the thought of this groomed Prince ever getting the better of her that she didn't even see it coming.  
  
Rula's eyes widened as he gripped the end of her velvet cloak in one hand, spun her around with his other and finally wrapped the red material around her arms as he tied the cloak into a knot at the back. "N-no way!" she gasped in sheer disbelief.  
  
Rula's mouth hung open – the cloak was wrapped around he so tightly that she could move her arms an inch. She couldn't believe it – after everything she'd ever faced in her life she'd let herself be trapped so easily because of her own overconfidence.  
  
Char had been grinning smugly but the sight of the utter dismay on her face gave him a stab of anxiety. "It's not too tight is it?"  
  
"No…" Rula muttered as she shook her head numbly. "I'm not gonna turn blue Char, it's just that…oh my god that was so pathetic! You didn't even have to throw a punch…"  
  
Char winced. "Oh my god no!" he gasped in horror. "I never planned to hit you!"  
  
Rula stared at him suspiciously but as she read the sincerity on his distraught face her own softened. "You…didn't?" she asked slowly. A smile formed gradually on her stained but lovely face. "That's kinda…sweet."  
  
And she meant it. Rula thought that Char was one of the most wonderful men she'd ever known…  
  
The silence that hung between the two of them was wonderfully charged and as his heart started to pound again Char broke away – they'd made a connection.  
  
"I'll get a fire going before I leave you." He said – though his voice was casual enough a blissful smile quickly crossed his face as his heart beat.  
  
"I can manage on my own Char." Rula said – why didn't anybody ever get this point?  
  
"Universe you just sit yourself down." Char barked. "From what I hear you've been through hell today…  
  
And throughout the last few… Rula thought with a smile although she didn't voice this thought.  
  
"Are you absolutely positive that you don't want to come back with me?" he suddenly added anxiously. "You're more than welcome you know."  
  
Rula shook her head simply. "Thanks…but nah." She replied flatly. "I need to be alone tonight. Think a few things through…re-evaluate some of my old memories to make sure whether or not they're as important as I used to think they were."  
  
"Memories?" Char wondered mildly.  
  
"Oh don't worry – my memories of you'll always be precious to me Char." She assured him – her voice was deeply sincere and her eyes sparkled.  
  
Char almost fell down. His breathing had certainly become shaky as he thought about what she'd just said.  
  
Then Rula coughed delicately for his attention. "Erm Char? How about you untie me now?" she asked in her sweetest voice. "Come on…I promise I'll be good! Char? CHAR?? Hey have I mentioned how good lookin' you've gotten since the last time I saw you?!! Char…?" 


	30. The Hunter in the Darkness

Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
The Hunter in the Darkness  
  
The following afternoon…  
  
Queen Serenity savoured the moment that she feasted her eyes on the natural splendour of Charon for the first time since she had become the ruler of her Kingdom.   
  
On that day she had been obliged to relinquish much of her personal freedom and as she stood in the doorway of her personal spacecraft she took her time to breathe the cool crisp air…the Outer Moon had not changed since she had last been here.  
  
Serenity's mouth quivered somewhere between a smile of contentment and a joyful grin but all through she was happy – but she checked herself and her face became a little sombre. The Queen reminded herself that she could not allow herself the luxury of enjoying herself while she had desperate business to attend to.  
  
Universe was still missing and all that she ought to be thinking about was finding her and bringing her back to where she belonged – but the letter that she had received from King Char the day yesterday urging her to come for a visit, bringing the Princesses with her without delay had been so pressing that she had felt that she had simply had to agree.  
  
Still she had felt reluctant to leave the urgent task in the hands of anybody else but she had made arrangements for the search for the missing Princess to be continued during her absence and prepared to leave for Charon with the Princesses.  
  
Serenity gave a long sigh which misted as soon as it left her mouth – she was here now and so she decided to take the opportunity to forget her grief for a little while.  
  
"Come now." Serenity prompted the Princesses mildly as she gazed around at the snowy landscape unable to take her eyes away from the beautiful spectacle.  
  
Behind her followed her daughter, Venus, Charon, Mars, Jupiter and last of all Mercury who trailed half-heartedly at the back of her group, her eyes downcast and her face forlorn.  
  
Over the many weeks that had passed since Universe had left the Moon Kingdom the blue-haired Princess had grown more and more distant and isolated from the rest of her friends whose efforts to bring her out of her sorrowful reverie had been useless. Mercury was so melancholy now and she had even stopped reading, not caring enough about anything to learn about it as much as she had once loved to absorb knowledge.  
  
The one thing that she cared about was that she wanted her friend the purple-haired Princess back – that was the only thing that she ever thought about and recently the Mercurian had begun to spend most of her nights sitting by her window trying to picture where Universe was and what she was doing – she hardly went to meals and she felt worse with every day that went by.  
  
Mercury had no idea when her misery would end but when she had woken that morning she had realised that no matter what the cost would be it had to end soon or she would go mad…  
  
Queen Serenity had been firm and insisted that she accompany the rest of them on their trip to Charon secretly hoping that the prospect of seeing the wonders of the Outer Moon for herself (Which she had wanted to see so much ever since meeting Princess Charon for the first time.) would bring her out of her depression. The hope was deep but Serenity realised that Mercury would only really lose the sadness which dragged her down when Universe was back with her…nothing else would fill the hollow space in her heart but the return of the friend whose absence from her life had created that aching emptiness.  
  
"Oh my…so like the Moon Kingdom!" Venus breathed as she stared around at the snow-bound countryside with fascinated eyes. "But it's so different at the same time!"  
  
Charon was looking around with a smile on her face as she stood with Estrella held in her arms and basked in the wonderful familiarity of her home – she had been away from this place so that she could be among her friends for many months now and it felt good to be back but even better to have her friends with her as well.  
  
Or most of them at least…  
  
The green-haired Princess had begun to appreciate her friends even more than she'd ever valued them over the last couple of months since Universe had disappeared but even though most of the people she loved so much were still with her Charon felt that a part of her life had been torn away.  
  
Without Universe her circle of friends was incomplete and that made her unhappy – how could she feel warm in the company of her friends when there was one of them who had strayed and was even now all alone?  
  
Charon couldn't stop worrying about Universe for a second and she deeply hoped that she would come home soon for without her the green-haired Princess felt incomplete.  
  
The Moon Princess's eyes were grave as she felt the moods of the others but even though she wished that she could do something to lighten their minds she was too lost in her own brooding to think of anything to say. Her Mother's feeling of sadness and loss over Universe made her feel an ache inside that was identical to her Mother's – however the Moon Princess also felt that she had failed the purple-haired girl.  
  
There was an almost defiant look on Jupiter's face as she walked alongside Mars but her green eyes were strangely subdued for her – a striking opposite to her expression. She didn't want to admit it but Jupiter knew that if she could have brought Universe back to the Moon Kingdom by giving the word then she'd have done it without a moment's hesitation.  
  
The hefty brown-haired girl had never believed that she would feel this way but she actually wanted Universe to return and bring an end to the sadness that her departure had left among her friends. Even at her very worst Universe was way better than watching Mercury suffering so badly and to her own disbelief Jupiter realised suddenly that Universe's absence had made a devastating effect on herself.  
  
Jupiter hadn't ever realised it before but recently she had felt that the strong purple-haired girl had been an important part of her life – she'd been a person for her to match her strength against, an opponent for her to strive to grow skilful enough to beat her one day.  
  
A reason for her to increase her strength. Now that she was gone Jupiter just felt empty…and cheated now that all of her training had come to nothing.  
  
Mars was the only member of the group whose face didn't look clouded as she and her friends walked down the metal steps and set foot upon the earth of the Outer Moon. Over the last few months she had gotten to spend more time than ever with Charon who had she had felt had drifted away from her when Universe had arrived.  
  
Comforting Charon whenever she had been thinking sadly about the missing girl and listening with sympathetic silence whenever the green-haired Princess had mentioned just how deeply she missed Universe, Mars had become her friend's main confidante once again. But now that she had her to herself again the raven-haired Princess had been dismayed to find that it wasn't as wonderful as she had expected it to be. Even though she had gotten back her friend's full attention Mars was beginning to feel sadder and sadder along with Charon. Mars had wanted to be as close as she had been to her before Universe had come into their lives but she had never wanted her friend to be sad…if this was the price that she had to pay to have Charon all to herself again then Mars realised that it wasn't worth it at all. After all it didn't matter at all if she had lost the green-haired girl in some tiny way when she had made friends with Universe if she was still able to see Charon's lovely smile and the warmth of her eyes when times were good.  
  
With a sinking heart Mars realised dismally that she had not been acting like Charon's best friend at all…instead she had played the part of a jealous, selfish girl while Universe had been living with them and ever since she had gone she had been making the most of the pain that her loss had caused her friend. The raven-haired girl felt ill as she looked across to Charon who didn't suspect a single thing…  
  
In thoughtful silence the group followed Queen Serenity who had walked through the Palace gates and come to a stop in the courtyard where her eyes shone as she gazed at the figure who had appeared in the near distance.  
  
Queen Chara smiled at the Lunarian across the short distance and at once it struck Serenity that something peculiar lurked in her friend's eyes as she watched her. The Queen of the Moon knew her well enough to feel quite certain of what she felt as she looked at the mysterious grin on her friends face – that she had a secret.  
  
A secret that she would have loved to share...  
  
"Chara!" Serenity hailed the green-haired woman pleasantly. "You came to meet us!"  
  
"Why of course." Chara returned cheerily as the Princesses reached them. "No tiresome formalities in the Throne Room on a splendid day like this for us! But I'm sure that you must be wondering why I asked you to come."  
  
"Indeed." Serenity nodded as she watched Chara's face carefully – she was sure that she had glimpsed a meaningful glint in her eyes.  
  
Princess Charon had hurried down the steps as fast as she possibly could and now rushed to her Mother who she swiftly caught in an embrace. "Mother – the Lyanore ARE alright aren't they?" she blurted – she had been frantic ever since Serenity had read out her Fathers letter and she had learned about what had happened the day before. "None of them got hurt did they?"  
  
"Of course not!" Chara assured her daughter soothingly and Serenity's eyes expressed the surge of relief that Charon felt at that moment.  
  
Chara glanced at the Princesses and thought quickly – making up her mind she nodded and smiled at them. "I was thinking that perhaps you would like to see them Charon – I'm certain that Charrenity would be happy to see you again after all this time anyway."  
  
Charon's face brightened at the mention of the Dance Leader's name but all the same she gave her mother a curious look – she was sure that she sensed that there was a reason for her Mothers suggestion that she go to visit the Lyanore…a reason other than seeing Charrenity.  
  
"And I was also thinking that you might like to take the others to meet the Lyanore as well." Chara went on, laying her ground carefully. "I know that you can find your way to the Plains on your own and I am sure that your friends would like to see them."  
  
"I'd love to!" Venus exclaimed as her blue eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing the beautiful and noble creatures that Charon had often talked about. "I'd love to go visiting the Lyanore!"  
  
Estrella shuffled in Charon's arms with expectation – she had seen the Lyanore in the memory that Charon had once telepathically shared with herself and Serenity but the thought of seeing them for herself filled the kitten with excitement.  
  
Charon smiled – she was puzzled by her Mother's manner but now that she was going to see Charrenity she was just as eager as Venus and Estrella to set off. As her Mother had said it had been a long time since she had last seen the Lyanore-girl – indeed the last time had been when they had said goodbye to each other on the day she had gone to stay in the Moon Kingdom and now she really wanted to catch up with her.  
  
"Very well then – shall we go?" the green-haired Princess turned to lead her friends through the gates and towards the Plains of Ayadi which lay in the near distance.  
  
"Be sure to have a good time girls." Serenity reminded them before they left. "This will certainly be an experience for you all."  
  
The Queen of the Moon smiled as she remembered the time long ago when she and Princess Chara had crept out of this very Palace late in the night – they had both been young and it had been the exciting night that her friend had introduced Serenity to Vaura during the first time the Princess of the Inner Moon had paid a visit to Charon along with the Plutonian Princess. To the Lunarian Princess the leader of the Lyanore had seemed like a wonderful dream – her depthless black eyes had been so wise and beautiful that they had enchanted the Princess as she had gazed down at her and their light had been reflected in Serenity's eyes where it remained to that very day.  
  
Serenity had been heartbroken on the day that Charon had sadly told her that Vaura had died but she still wanted her own daughter and the others to be able to see perhaps the noblest creatures ever to have lived – the Lyanore.  
  
"Have a good time dear – be sure to come back in a while so that we can spend some of the day together as well." Chara told her daughter who nodded briskly.  
  
Good…that had gone perfectly. Now all that she could do was wait…and hope.  
  
As the Princesses walked away into the direction of the Plains of Ayadi to meet the Lyanore Mercury walked slowly at the back of the group – the only reason that she accompanied her friends was that she was expected to go with them.  
  
Mercury's face was set in the same sombre expression and there wasn't a trace of enthusiasm in it...and yet she did follow her friends on their trip to visit those wonderful creatures. Old habits died hard and she had always desired to see a Lyanore at close quarters - and who knew? Perhaps this chance to meet the creatures that Universe loved so much would help her shed some of the pain that she felt because of her friend's absence from her life...  
  
"How is she?" Chara asked Serenity when they were alone – concern was written all over her face as the blue-haired girl slouched away after the others.  
  
Serenity sighed sadly. "She is as you can imagine. After Universe left she just grew more and more distant." She replied worriedly. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I have considered writing to her Mother and asking her for advice."  
  
Chara nodded sympathetically but she had a strong hope that this might be the day that the Mercurian's misery came to an end. "Well…I am sure that you will be able to work it out somehow." She said her voice assuring. "Will you accompany me for tea Serenity?"  
  
"Wait – first tell me Chara." Serenity replied firmly and her eyes were questioning now. "What was the reason that you requested us to come here? Why today? I know you and I can feel that you had some reason for this."  
  
Chara thought carefully about what she was going to say – she reminded herself of the promise she had made to Universe but she didn't want her best friend to think that she was keeping secrets from her. If everything went as she had planned then soon this entire mess might be brought to a happy conclusion soon.  
  
Soon…  
  
"All in good time dear Serenity." Chara smiled linking arms with her silver-haired woman. "Patience – I'll let you in on it soon enough."  
  
Serenity gave an exaggerated sigh as she was led into the Palace for a spot of catching up coupled together by a cup of good strong Charonian tea.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oh my…" the Moon Princess exclaimed as she gazed at the white plain that she and her friends were picking their way across. "So beautiful."  
  
"I feel like I'm right in the middle of the legend of the Outer Moon Princess." Venus added.  
  
"Well – we've got the legend herself right here so I'd say that we sort of are." Jupiter grinned as she glanced at Charon who was leading the group on. "How do you feel about that story anyway Charon?"  
  
Charon looked back over her shoulder. "Honestly Jupiter I've never really given it a lot of thought." She remarked thoughtfully. "I know that the story is supposed to be about me but to tell you the truth whenever I hear it being told I just can't imagine the person being me somehow. I don't know why I feel that way but it really feels as if I'm listening to a story about somebody else…somebody as different from me as I can imagine."  
  
"Really?" Jupiter frowned. "That's strange…I mean it's a story based on you Charon. It makes your being born a miracle and a symbol of hope for people who are lonely everywhere. I mean how many people are there who can say that about themselves?"  
  
Charon wrinkled her nose. "I know, I know…I should feel honoured." She sighed. "But sometimes it's almost like I have to play a part Jupiter – like whenever somebody looks at me they're expecting me to be perfect and wonderful…like a character from a story. And I just can't be like that all the time."  
  
The Moon Princess turned and looked at her in concern – she didn't like to hear any of her friends sounding so downhearted. "Oh you are so much more than that Charon." She assured the green-haired girl. "We don't think of you as a character – to all of us you are a friend."  
  
"That's right. None of us expect you to do anything wonderful to fit in amongst us." Mars put in as she walked quicker so that she reached Charon's side. "We like you for who you are Charon, who we know you to be not because of what some story makes you out to be."  
  
Charon frowned slightly. "What do you mean 'makes me out to be'…?" she began.  
  
"Listen to her Charon." The Moon Princess interrupted firmly. "You are wonderful just as you are so don't worry about what people might expect of you – just let them take you as they find you and they'll love you just as much as we do."  
  
Charon smiled and wondered how she had ever gotten by without the friends she had now – she could never imagine ever going back to the life she had lived before she had gone to the Moon Kingdom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Unbeknownst to the girls two sharp points of light glimmered from out of the shadows of the dark forest in the distance, moving so that they were always directed at the six girls – the Princesses were being watched. A soft hiss filtered from the shadows beneath the trees and a pair of eyes glinted as the creature watched and waited in the darkness – its eyes flickered with an unsettling mixture of emotions. Hunger…fear…a strange senselessness as if whatever this creature was it did not know where it was nor what it was doing here. For the present it stooped low beneath the trees at the edge of the forest and simply crouched watching the girls as they walked in the distance, waiting until the moment it felt ready…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Estrella was unusually quiet – her eyes were worried as she rode in Charon's arms. The kitten had a strange tingling feeling…she was sure that there were a pair of unfriendly eyes staring coldly at her but she couldn't imagine why she felt this way in these beautiful Plains so she didn't say a word.  
  
Venus glanced over to her right and stopped so suddenly in her tracks that Jupiter almost bumped into her. "Oh my…gorgeous!" she breathed as her eyes widened.  
  
Venus was staring at a small field of light-blue flowers which swayed gentle in the cool and gentle breeze and shimmered like a field of azure stars – it was the flower-field which Ayadi loved so dearly that she would spend hours lying in it and listening to the blossoms rustling.  
  
"Those flowers are so wonderful." The Moon Princess remarked as they all stopped to look at the field. "What are they Charon?"  
  
"Those flowers?" Charon exclaimed brightly, in high spirits again now that her moment of self-doubt was behind her. "Oh they're called…" she trailed off into silence as she felt that something very unusual had just happened – or rather not happened.  
  
"Charon?" Jupiter prompted her.  
  
"Er…Mercury?" the green-haired Princess spoke to the Mercurian as she looked over at her and then coughed meaningfully.  
  
The Mercurian was standing a little way apart from the rest of them and her eyes were lowered as she thought – normally she would have told them the name of the flowers by now but now she hadn't even been paying attention to what her friends had been talking about.  
  
Mercury raised her eyes slowly and met Charon's waiting gaze – she had been so lost in her own sad thoughts that she had not heard even a word that her friends had exchanged since they had set off. "Yes?" she asked quietly – her voice too quiet even for her.  
  
"Could you tell us what these flowers are called?" Charon asked mildly despite the fact that she knew perfectly well already.  
  
Mercury looked over indifferently at the flower-field. "Star-orchids." She replied without so much as blinking. "They aren't covered with snow just like the rest of the plain because the pollen that they give off bathes their area in a field of warmth."  
  
The Princess's gazed at her as she lapsed into silence again – Mercury's voice had sounded so empty, it seemed as if she didn't care about anything that she saw around her. All of the other five girls knew what each other was thinking…  
  
'We have to talk about this.'  
  
"You know Mercury…I would like to bring some of these flowers home." Charon remarked slowly. "I think that I'll stay and pick some."  
  
"I'll stay and help you." Venus offered as she got the idea.  
  
The others volunteered just as enthusiastically except for Mercury who simply stood and gazed over the horizon – she'd gone back to her own thoughts which didn't include them or the Outer Moon.  
  
"Why don't you go on ahead while we gather the flowers Mercury?" the Moon Princess suggested cheerfully. "There are more than enough of us to do it – you can walk on for a little while and we can catch up with you presently."  
  
Mercury gazed at her – she sensed that her friends wanted her to go on without them for a reason – they were probably tired of her gloominess and wanted her to go away.  
  
Without a word she turned and walked away from them – she felt so sick of everything all of a sudden that she did what they wanted so that she could be alone for a while and brood a little more about how bad her life had become since her best friend had walked out of it.  
  
The Princesses watched as she faded into the distance like a grey shadow when the sun rose in morning – then as soon as she was too far away to hear them they turned to face each other with serious and meaningful looks on their faces – the matter on all their minds was a lot more important to them than gathering flowers.  
  
Charon let Estrella down and immediately she raced off into the direction of the flower-field. There was no point in spoiling the kitten's day even if they were going to talk about something sad after all.  
  
"She cannot go on like this." the Moon Princess declared seriously though her face was worried as she began the discussion about the blue-haired girl. "If this goes on then she might…" she trailed into silence as she did not like to go on with that thought.  
  
"I don't see what we can do." Mar remarked softly.  
  
"We can do what we are here for – we can take care of our friend." Venus spoke up. "But there's only so much that we can do for her until Universe…" Jupiter gave a tiny groan. "Don't say it Venus." She growled in exasperation. "Look I know that Mercury's really hung up over her but if Universe was going to come back then don't you think she would have by now? Think about it!"  
  
Venus floundered in the face of what seemed like the harsh truth. "But Universe…" she protested.  
  
"…isn't coming back and you know it as well as I do!" Jupiter snapped. "What Mercury should do is get over her."  
  
"NO!" the Moon Princess cried loudly and the others looked at her in surprise. "Jupiter we don't just forget about out friends while they are gone! We have to remember Universe and have faith in her for Mercury's sake."  
  
Jupiter was silent for a moment – the fact was that she felt a little ashamed of herself. "What if she never comes back?" she asked plainly. "What will we do for Mercury if Universe really is gone for good?"  
  
This question the Moon Princess couldn't answer but her response said more than any resolve to Jupiter's doubts could have done. "She has to Jupiter." Her blue eyes were sincere and her voice heartfelt as she spoke quietly. "She just has to."  
  
The group were sombrely silent for a few moments – there really was nothing else that anybody could say after that.  
  
Meanwhile the eyes that had watched them from afar for so long no longer gleamed in the darkness of the forest – now that the pack of six had divided itself the hunter in the darkness had decided to track down the lamb that had strayed from the fold…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mercury walked very far before she had to feel the tiredness in her legs no matter how little she cared about it.  
  
With a weary and bitter sigh she stopped walking and decided that she simply couldn't be bothered to go on for another step. Oh I wonder what they're doing right now? She thought as she slowly sat down on a smooth boulder to rest from her walking – she'd walked a far way from the others. I suppose that they will be talking about me.  
  
Mercury's eyes were distant and sorrowful as she wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them up to her chest and looked up at the sky. Once more she could see the stars. Once again she ignored them as she thought about her friend who she had not seen for so long now – she knew that the others were always there for her but she desperately wanted to look at Universe's face again.  
  
Universe…I miss you. Oh I miss you so much. She thought as her blue eyes glistened, tears threatening to come. I wish that you could hear me say this – ever since you left I've been sure that you're in trouble and need my help. Why can't I be like you…free to fly where I wish like a bird? I know you better than anyone else…you're a part of me. Can't you see that I don't care where you came from? I just want you back!  
  
Mercury lowered her head and closed her eyes knowing that this was no use. No matter how she felt about her Universe wasn't going to come back as if nothing had happened just because she wanted her to – she would feel this pain for days to come and it would only get worse with every day that she remembered the friend she had lost.  
  
Tears trickled freely down her face – the truth hurt.  
  
But the Mercurian Princess's tears were suddenly forgotten as she felt something – an unpleasant tingling running up her back.  
  
She wasn't alone...  
  
Instinctively she looked up, up, up until her eyes came to rest on a long branch hanging a little way above the boulder she was sitting on…the other thing that she saw caused every bone in her body to lock into place.  
  
A pair of eyes narrowed and filled with hate locked her in their baleful stare – this was the creature that had been lurking in the forest. It had followed her here to this remote spot and now held her in its unblinking stare.  
  
Mercury stayed sitting on the boulder as she gazed up at the beast crouching on the tree – the expression on her face was empty. Mercury was frozen like a rabbit staring at the gleaming fangs of the beast and couldn't so much as blink.  
  
The predator was positioned in such a way that she had a perfect view of it in all of its glory – it was wolf-like in appearance and its body was covered in brown fur but the most noteworthy thing about it was that its arms and legs were like those of a human and that it clutched the branch in its front paws and balanced with the back two.  
  
Its jaws were wide open and she could have counted the fangs one by one as it's tongue lolled in its mouth – idly Mercury noticed that its left eye was purple and the other was green. This struck a chord in her – a memory of something but she couldn't quite seem to put her finger on what it could be…  
  
A low and surprisingly unsteady growl grated from the beast's jaws and the depth of her situation crashed down over her like a tide of ice-cold water.  
  
Mercury leapt up from the boulder – her stomach did a cartwheel. What was she doing critically studying the beast as it watched her every slightest move, her every breath and waited for its moment to strike?  
  
Mercury screamed in terror before she could stop herself – though if she'd had time to think about it then she'd have probably cried out anyway – and backed off, stumbling as she tried to get away. If the quick-witted Princess had stopped to think then she would have realised that she was doing the very thing that the beast had been waiting for and kept completely still and silent until somebody arrived to help her…but under the dark discoloured eyes of the predator reason seemed to fall apart and instead she panicked.  
  
As Mercury staggered away the beast in the tree saw her moment of weakness and smelling her fear it crouched low and bounded out of the branches…however it was at this moment that Mercury had an incredible stroke of luck.  
  
As she had backed away in blind terror the Mercurian had forgotten all about the boulder that she had been sitting on before she'd jumped to her feet – the boulder right behind her. The blue-haired Princess gasped in shock as she walked backwards into the rock and toppled over it and onto the ground behind.  
  
As its prey fell the beast was deprived of its target and crashed onto the surface of the boulder where it slumped senselessly, shocked by the impact. The Mercurian was dazed and confused as she lay on the ground. Then remembering her danger she tried to get to her feet but the world spun sickeningly around her – all the breath had been knocked from her by the fall.  
  
A growl filtered through the air which though cool now seemed suffocating – the beast had recovered and was already back on its paws. Mercury was stricken with terror but she couldn't move – she couldn't get away.  
  
Suddenly all of it seemed so pointless. The Mercurian couldn't cope with the sheer intensity of what was happening to her and with one last sob of fear she fainted clean out as everything around her blurred and she knew no more.  
  
The beast lolled its tongue as the slender girl slumped flat on the ground and lay very still…and defenceless. Dropping into a crouch it howled madly and tensed itself to pounce upon the fainted girl…  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mercury?!!" Mars gasped as her face whipped around to stare into the direction that the scream had echoed from.  
  
The Princesses all stared towards the trees from which the scream had come – their faces were covered in shock. The Moon Princess was white-faced – the cry had sounded so fearful.  
  
"She's in trouble!" she exclaimed. "We have to go and help her!"  
  
"Shouldn't we go and get help?" Venus asked doubtfully.  
  
"It'll be too late by the time we've fetched anyone!" Jupiter snapped as she took off towards the trees by herself.  
  
Charon hesitated and then she looked down at Estrella who had run back to her when Mercury's scream had filled the air for that terrible moment. "Estrella – listen to me!" she said firmly as she knelt down to look at the kitten, "Go back to the Palace and bring help! Alright?!!"  
  
Without waiting for her to answer the green-haired Princess got back to her feet and set off after her friends who were making off in the direction that Mercury had headed into when they had last seen her.  
  
Left all by herself Estrella stood rooted to the snowy ground in terror – she'd been shaken by the scream and now as she watched the girls heading away to danger she was filled with doubt…she didn't know what to do. For a moment the kitten turned to go back just as Charon had told her but she froze before she even took a step.  
  
Estrella felt that she would be more needed with the Princesses…she couldn't understand why but she was sure of it and so she turned and started after them, her legs almost sinking in the snow as she ran.  
  
~*~*~  
  
But already the danger that Mercury had been in had come and gone.  
  
Mercury still lay on the ground but she was totally unharmed – her hands had been crossed over her stomach and her face was calm as she lay in a swoon.  
  
The beast that had threatened her now lay on its side dead with its neck pierced by a very long silver spear.  
  
Rula's face was covered in shock as she knelt down by the blue-haired girl's side and gazed intently at her face. The huntress had only arrived just in time to bring the beast down before it leapt at the Princess but when she'd walked over and looked at the face of the girl she'd saved her heart had almost stopped as she had recognized her.  
  
What are you doing here? The huntress thought with a dazed look on her face as she picked Mercury up and carried her into the middle of the clearing, away from the dead beast. Why did you come to Charon on today of all days?  
  
One thing was for sure – she couldn't stay here now. She couldn't let Mercury see her like this.  
  
Mercury…I don't think you can know just how much I've wanted to see you. Rula thought as she tenderly laid the blue-haired girl on the ground. It's weird…I spent every day since I left the Moon Kingdom thinking about what I'd say if I ever saw you again. But now that we meet again it doesn't matter because you won't hear me.  
  
Every bone in her body screamed at her to get as far away from here and Mercury as she could before the girl came to and saw her but as if they were working in spite of her good sense Rula knelt and gazed at her face for a moment.  
  
A fierce desperate longing cried out to her from the depths of her heart – it had been there inside her ever since the night she had looked at Mercury for the very first time and now it was overwhelmingly tempting.  
  
For so long now she'd longed for this moment…to kiss Mercury. Now she could go ahead and do it and the Princess never needed to know about it. Rula's heart beat furiously as her burning longing screamed for her to work its will and for a fleeting second she almost surrendered to her desire…but she didn't.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't want to. She did. She wanted to kiss her so much and if she did she'd be happier than she'd ever been in her life…  
  
But it wouldn't be real. Just like the love that Tyra had stolen from Corissa with her song, kissing Mercury now would be nothing but a betrayal of her friend's trust and that was that one thing she could never bear to do.  
  
Rula sighed and reached down to touch Mercury's cheek. This is it I guess…goodbye Mercury. I'll miss ya.  
  
Then her fingers froze an inch or two away from Mercury's face – the hairs on the back of her neck were tingling so furiously that they were standing up on end!  
  
Acting out of a burst of instinct the huntress dropped low and the ball of crackling lightning that had been hurtling straight at her rocketed over her head missing her by an inch.  
  
Rula leapt to her feet as the ball hit a tree on the far side of the clearing but before she knew what was going on the stunned girl was confronted by a angry-eyed girl. "Get away from her." growled Princess Jupiter as she glowered at Rula – her green eyes smouldered as her palm crackled in preparation for another Sparkling Wide-Pressure.  
  
The Moon Princess, Mars, Venus and Charon had hurried up and now they all stood a short way off as they watched the confrontation in astonishment.  
  
Charon frowned as she gazed at the strange-looking girl who Jupiter was accosting – she couldn't understand it but she felt strangely towards this stranger. "Wait Jupiter!" she exclaimed as she took a step forward to intervene. "You can't just attack her!"  
  
"Yes!" the Moon Princess agreed. "Give her the chance to have her say about what happened."  
  
Jupiter just snorted in scorn. "Come on! I caught her kneeling over Mercury…what more proof do we need that she was going to hurt her!" she growled as her eyes narrowed.  
  
Rula flinched as she heard the accusation in Jupiter's voice. Looking around she locked eyes with each of the Princesses as she completely ignored the dangerous thunder that growled at the tips of Jupiter's fingers.  
  
The apprehensive looks that she saw in the eyes of her friends stung her – how could any of them think that she would hurt Mercury?  
  
Then she realised just how she must look to them in her huntress garb and with her hair drenched in blood. As she lowered her head Rula closed her eyes sadly. It was just as she'd feared…she could never go back to them.  
  
Without a single word to defend herself she turned to walk away and never look back – but at that moment Estrella caught up with the group.  
  
The kitten was almost exhausted but as she looked around at the clearing and the people standing in it her eyes fell upon the huntress and she stopped panting and stared at her. For a moment Estrella stood in the snow that drenched her short legs and gazed at the fearsome looking girl – and then her eyes widened as she sensed that she knew her.  
  
Suddenly Estrella went mad with joy as she realised who this was. "Universe!" she squealed. "Universe!"  
  
Charon and the others looked down at her in amazement – what?!!  
  
Without a word the kitten ran past them and caught up with Rula. "Universe…'Strella missed you!" Estrella cried as she jumped up onto the girl's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.  
  
Rula stopped in her tracks and looked at the kitten in wonder – Estrella knew who she was?  
  
"Did…I just hear right?" Venus exclaimed gazing at this scene with widened eyes.  
  
"She can't be!" Mars stuttered as she stared at Rula in disbelief. "…can she?"  
  
Rula stood looking at Estrella, wondering what she should do and then a faint murmur reached her ears.  
  
Mercury was coming to and as her eyes opened weakly the blue-haired girl looked up at the people who gathered around her. "What…happened?" she murmured in a small and puzzled voice.  
  
"Mercury!" cried the Moon Princess as her eyes shone with relief. "You're alright!"  
  
Silently Mercury pulled herself into a sitting position and thought hard as she tried to remember – and then she gazed inquisitively over to where Rula was standing.  
  
From that very second she was seized by an unaccountable and yet undeniable feeling that she knew this girl - as the certainty took hold of her the blue-haired Princess gazed with a tiny thoughtful frown at the scantily clad stranger and then her eyes widened in sudden shock…she knew.  
  
"Universe?" she whispered as she slowly rose to her feet hardly daring to believe that it could be true. "is it…you?"  
  
At the sound of her cherished voice Rula turned around and looked back at her – as she gazed lovingly at Mercury the blue-haired girl was able to see her eyes and she gasped.  
  
Mercury recognized those deeply beautiful and warm eyes… "Uniiiiiveeeersssse!" she screeched as she ran over to her friend who had been lost to her and now had come back to her. "Where have you been?!!"  
  
Rula staggered as Mercury flung her arms around her without waiting for an answer – she nearly fell onto her back as doubt swam through her mind for one moment. But then Mercury pulled her close and that tiny whisper was silenced.  
  
As the girls watched with open mouths Queen Serenity arrived in the clearing at that moment – by her side walked Queen Chara who wore a sly grin on her face as she led her friend over to the group.  
  
In silence Serenity frowned and then turned her head to gaze at the reunion – when she saw Universe with Mercury in her arms she gasped with amazement but for the time being she did not say or do anything to interrupt as the two giggled and cuddled.  
  
Eventually Rula happened to glance over her friends shoulder and spotted Serenity standing only a short distance away – she froze.  
  
Serenity's expression was quite thoughtful as she gazed at the girl she had not seen for a long time but otherwise Rula could not tell what she might be thinking as she gazed across at her lilac eyes.  
  
Without breathing a word Rula let go of Mercury who she stood gently to one side and walked over to the group – handing Estella to Charon as she passed the green-haired Princess - to get to the moment that she had been thinking about the day before.  
  
As she stood awkwardly before her Serenity gazed long and thoughtfully at Rula. "You have learnt something." She eventually declared. "Since I saw you last."  
  
"Uhhh…have I?" Rula stammered nervously.  
  
"Yes." Serenity replied nodding firmly with that grave and searching look still on her serious and regal face. "You have learned that it is not enough to love – you must also be able to accept love from others."  
  
Rula was almost trembling in unbearable suspense as she waited for the Queen to show her how she felt towards her after the way that she had run off – was she angry with her or what?  
  
For an agonizing moment longer Serenity's eyes remained serious and unreadable and then an expansive smile lit her face and she spread her arms wide to embrace the girl. "You have come a long way Universe – and I welcome you back." She concluded warmly.  
  
Rula felt weak with relief as she walked gladly forward into Serenity's welcoming arms. "You'll have me back?" she whispered as Serenity's arms wrapped tightly around her. "I mean after the way I walked out it'd serve me right if you just…"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Serenity laughed softly as she pulled her so close that she could not doubt how she felt. "Anyway…I don't think that you are quite ready to be living on your own just yet Universe. You are to come back at once…alright?"  
  
Rula slid her arms around Queen Serenity and without caring who saw her she wept out of sheer relief.  
  
After Serenity had given her a little while to dry her eyes she took her arms back from around Rula and put her hands on her shoulders. As she moved Rula back just a step she gazed at her for a long while as if she were trying to store this picture of her the way she was now for the sake of the future…make a memory.  
  
"Universe – come home." Serenity told the girl in a crystal clear voice.  
  
It was neither a request nor a command but Rula thought that it was the most wonderful thing she'd ever heard. "Yes." She whispered happily.  
  
Serenity nodded and then let go of her – as Venus and Charon walked up to Rula and hauled her over to the others she faced Chara who had been watching all the time with a smile on her face. "You knew she was here all the time!" the silver-haired Queen exclaimed in anger.  
  
"Naturally." Chara replied as the sight of Serenity's indignant expression caused her face to split into a grin.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Serenity demanded in exasperation. "'Don't you think that it feels like the right sort of time to take a walk'? Ha!"  
  
Chara looked at her for a moment and then shrugged. "I promised." She explained then she burst into a peal of merry laughter as Serenity just put her hand over her eyes and sighed.  
  
Princess Charon had bided her time as she had waited for Mercury and Rula to share their special moment together – now as her Mother and the Inner Moon Princess' Mother argued and the Princesses watched, opened mouth, she walked over to Rula.  
  
"And now we are SEVEN again." Smiled the green-haired Princess and Rula turned to face her.  
  
The huntress grunted as Charon took her hands. "Incredible…one for every day of the week." She retorted as she squeezed Princess Charon's hands.  
  
Glad to BE seven again, girl…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Some time later…  
  
"Well…" Chara smiled as she turned to watch Rula cross the threshold of the Royal Palace of Charon. "Here you are at last!"  
  
Rula took a careless look around and then shrugged. "Nice set of digs you got here." She evaluated the palace grounds blandly. "Beats a night in the hedge-row in any case."  
  
The group had been to visit the Lyanore in the Plains of Ayadi where they had spent the rest of the afternoon – the Princesses of the inner galaxy had been enthralled by the proud creatures and Rula had found herself regarded with gratitude and respect by the whole tribe who had by now heard from Charrenity about the way she had fought for them.  
  
Of course the truth had come out then and ever since Charon had done nothing but shower her with gratitude for having saved Charrenity's life and Noulo, gushing upon the one who had saved the life of her daughter Ayadi, had gone so far as to tell her that she was a heroine and deserved a medal for what she had done.  
  
Honestly Rula had found it all incredibly embarrassing though she'd been glad to talk to Charrenity without being afraid of being found by the Royal Guards – the young Lyanore really did remind her of Vaura and though being with her stirred up all of her painful memories the huntress felt glad to still have her old friend with her through her daughter.  
  
After the visit the group had returned to the Palace – and Rula had come with them this time. Serenity and Chara had agreed that the party from the Moon Kingdom would spend the night there and return to the Moon with the newly found Princess the next morning.  
  
Right now Mercury was standing by Rula's side with her arm wrapped around her friend's slender waist and a smile of contentment on her face. The blue-haired Princess had been sticking as closely to Rula as she could ever since she had finally found her friend again and she didn't plan to disengage until she absolutely had to. Rula had been so content to soak in the warmth that she felt with Mercury's arm wrapped around her waist that she hadn't realised until they had been half of the way back to the Charonian Kingdom that she had forgotten to retrieve her spear – her Gafgarion still pierced the stilled heart of the Devil-Wolf.  
  
What had startled her more however was the fact that she hadn't felt desperate to go back for her beloved spear – as she had held her friend close to her she had felt thoughts of Gafgarion drift away and realised that it didn't really matter at all. The spear was a part of the life that she had now left behind…the life of the roaming hunter. Sadly the huntress had sent out a fond farewell to Gafgarion, her spear that had saved her so many time and then without regret she had walked onward…leaving the past behind her as she walked towards her future. Anyway…she had the feeling that her spear would have understood – she'd always thought of Gafgarion as more a companion than a weapon – and that if she ever needed its help again then it would be there waiting for her hand…  
  
Waiting for them as they arrived were King Char and Prince Char. The King of Charon greeted Serenity pleasantly and then turned his head towards the Princesses…and as soon as he glimpsed Rula his expression changed to a particularly odd look.  
  
Just one look at the scantily clad girl whose hair was drenched many different colours gave him cause for surprise. Just as the King was about to say something on the subject of his wife's choice of guests however he noticed the way in which this girl's eyes sparkled and closed his mouth again – he realised that this was Princess Universe.  
  
As if that made it all right!  
  
Rula noticed that he was staring at her with that blank look on his face and grinned impudently at him. "Hey there your Majesty!" she raised her hand and waved cheerily at him. "Great weather we're having huh? It's another bitingly cold winter's day on Charon as per norm!"  
  
Thinking hastily the King decided that whatever the reason for her attire and drastic choice in hair colouring could be they were both Universe's business. "Indeed your Highness." He replied with a charming smile and then tactfully said no more.  
  
Char's ears pricked up at Rula's comment. "Are you cold?" he exclaimed as he headed towards her. "Do you need…?"  
  
"Oh stop that Char." his Mother scolded with a grin on her face.  
  
Serenity also smiled but then she gazed at the spot just below Rula's neckline and the look froze on her face. "What is that?" she demanded, her voice suddenly sharp as she frowned at the glinting collar around Rula's neck.  
  
Without waiting for a reply she reached out and touched the collar – as her fingertips brushed lightly against the cold cruel metal the Queen breathed a single soft gasp of shock.  
  
Serenity could feel the wickedness locked within the enchanted metal emanating from within its intricately crafted sides and she felt sickened by its utter malevolence and its very presence around the neck of somebody she cared for. "I want it removed from her." She said sharply as she turned and looked at Chara urgently. "I don't want that…that thing touching her!"  
  
The green-haired woman nodded gravely as she read the anxiety in her friend's eyes. "Dear..." Chara's face was perfectly serious as she turned towards her husband. "We have a very serious matter to be dealt with."  
  
The King frowned in concern as he looked into the eyes of his beloved and realised that whatever the problem was it must be extremely urgent. "What is it?" he rumbled deeply.  
  
Chara beckoned to Rula. "Come over to us Universe."  
  
The huntress approached her warily and placing her hand on her shoulder Chara stood her before her husband. "Here it is." she said grimly as she traced her own fingers along the metal collar locked in place around Rula's neck and shuddered in disgust – she too could feel the evil will of the metal. "This depraved thing must be removed immediately. Can we…?"  
  
King Char's face had clouded over in concern as soon as he'd set eyes on the gleaming metal – a member of nobility could feel the insidious magicks that had been weaved into the making of the collar as soon as they set eyes on it. "Let me see." he growled deeply as he stepped closer to Rula and inspected the collar. "My…that is a nasty piece of work isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Serenity agreed wholeheartedly. "Is there anybody in your Kingdom who has the ability to unlock it? I will pay any…"  
  
"Pffft! Hold still your Highness!" King Char requested and without waiting he took a firm hold of the enchanted collar in his hands and pulled both of its sides in opposite directions.  
  
There was a metallic crunch and suddenly Rula could feel that her neck had become free at last.  
  
Serenity, Chara and the Princesses were all opened mouth as they stared at the collar which was now in two mangled pieces in either of the King's hands. "Oh…goodness!" the Moon Princess whispered in wonder.  
  
Rula smiled in relief as she rubbed the skin of her neck where the collar had been for the last two days. "Thanks big Char!" she said gratefully. "Could I study beneath you?"  
  
King Char merely smiled dashingly at her as he clenched his hands and within seconds ground the evil metal into brittle dust. "Unfortunately your Highness my days are ever so slightly filled with dealing with matters of state." he replied with genuine regret. "Why don't you just go on training yourself?"  
  
Queen Serenity just smiled and shook her head whimsically as she felt relieved.  
  
Prince Char had been looking intently at Rula and as she caught his gaze she looked back at him in bemusement. "You know...if you don't tell me what's on your mind then you'll never get the chance to find out what I think about it." she remarked.  
  
Char smiled in relief - something about Universe always made him feel that he could tell her anything he wanted to. "You know...there's somebody who I would like you to meet." he said shyly but without the nervousness that had once tied the end of his tongue whenever he'd tried to talk to a beautiful woman. "I have wanted this ever since the day you and I first spoke."  
  
Rula looked at him in interest - as far as she could see everyone who both she and Char knew was already here so...  
  
With a grin the Prince turned and called in the direction of the archway behind him. "Come and join us now - she's here to see you."  
  
There was a moment during which nothing happened at all - then came the sound of small footsteps and a little girl who Rula's keen eyes judged to be about four years old came into sight as she walked around the corner of the archway.  
  
Charon had guessed who the person her brother had wanted was by the sound of his voice when he had called for her and now an affectionate and knowing smile appeared on her face. Rula looked down appraisingly at the little girl as she stood in the archway, too nervous to go any further - Char went over to where she stood, tenderly took her hand and led her over to Rula who inspected her with interest.  
  
The girl's faintly pale and delicate-looking skin together with her dark hair that gleamed like ebony told the huntress that she was a Palazean but the dress she wore had definitely been made by a Charonian. The girl was strikingly pretty as were all female Palazeans but unlike the war-like women of that world that had once been at war with Pluto and this moon her face was nervous as she stood in front of her as if she was afraid that she was going to eat her or something...  
  
Smiling Rula bent her knees to stoop down in front of her - there was only one name that this girl could have and it came to her mouth without her even having to try to remember it. "Rika...hi." she said warmly as she automatically reached out and patted Char's adopted daughter on the cheek.  
  
Rika's eyes which were as dark as onyx widened as the strange-looking woman touched her face but just as she was about to retreat behind her adoptive Father's back she stopped - Rula's light brown eyes were glowing as she looked at the little girl who she'd been told so much about the day after Queenship celebrations, her face intent now that she had the chance to see her for herself.  
  
Breathing softly as she gazed up at the woman Rika opened her red-lipped mouth in surprise - those eyes reminded her of someone who'd once been nice to her but whose face and voice were now lost in the haze and whispering echoes of her young memory. All that she still remembered of that person was that she'd been beautiful and warm - just like the eyes of the woman gazing at her right now.  
  
But she could remember nothing else - Rika was just too young to be able to remember anything about her dead mother.  
  
"Do you know who she is Rika?" Char asked with emphasis.  
  
"Good evening Princess Universe." Rika greeted the huntress, her light voice polite as she curtsied to her just like her Grandmother Queen Chara had been teaching her.  
  
Rula widened her eyes and looked exactly as startled as she was - she didn't look up at Char but she didn't need to - she knew that his eyes were on her now and that they said "There...didn't I tell you?"  
  
"What was the thing that attacked Mercury anyway?" Venus suddenly asked out loud.  
  
Serenity looked up sharply as she heard that – evidently the girls had been talking amongst themselves on the way back to the Palace. "Attacked?" she demanded and raised her eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Charonian Devil-Wolf." Rula filled the Venusian in. "They live very deep in the forest and are usually peaceful, sometimes even nervous around humans. That one was crazy – you can always tell because a mad Devil-Wolf's eyes are always different colours."  
  
"Attacked?" Serenity repeated as she raised her voice just a little.  
  
"Come on Universe!" Charon declared as she took Rula's arm in her hand. "Let's go and find a room for you to sleep in tonight."  
  
"Comin' Rika?" Rula asked the Palazean girl who looked startled by the invitation but as her Father gave her a little push hurried over to the group – Princess Charon laughed as she put an arm around her niece and fondly drew her close.  
  
As Rula was led away Venus looked closely at her hair and pulled a face. "What did you use to dye your hair?" she asked and gave a theatrical shudder. "It looks awful!"  
  
Queen Serenity stared after the departing Princesses with an almost blank look on her face. "Mercury was attacked by a Devil-Wolf?!!" she cried in shocked disbelief.  
  
Queen Chara gently touched her shoulder and Serenity looked at her – to her surprise there was a thoughtful and slightly apprehensive look on the green-haired woman's face as she prepared to voice that thought which had been on her mind ever since she had heard that Universe had run away and the reason why.  
  
"Serenity…why didn't you tell me that she used to be a Star Raider before?" Chara asked – the look on her face was slightly hurt.  
  
Serenity gave her a surprised look and then her face took on a slightly defensive expression. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a daughter before the war Chara?" she demanded.  
  
Chara blinked – she had not expected this. "Why to keep her safe of course!" she exclaimed anxious to explain the reason why she had not told her friend about Charon until the day she had needed Serenity to protect her. "It wasn't that I didn't trust you but at the time we were in danger from the Palazeans…I wanted to protect her!"  
  
Serenity gazed at her friend with a prim smile on her face. "Exactly why I chose to keep Universe's past a secret Chara." She replied triumphantly. "I did it so that nobody would treat her differently. Oh I don't know…" she sighed and shook her head. "…perhaps I was wrong after all! Perhaps it is better this way. Now she can be herself without fear of what others might think of her."  
  
Queen Chara thought about it for a moment and then she too sighed. "When we get inside we must drink a toast Serenity." she remarked wryly. "To a pair of very confused women." 


	31. Coming Home

Epilogue  
  
Coming Home  
  
And so the party from the Moon Kingdom returned home the following afternoon; bringing with them the Princess who had been absent for so long…too long as far as those who had set off the day before were concerned.  
  
Rula gazed around breathlessly as she walked down the ramp leading out of the ship - the Moon Kingdom. This wonderful place had never strayed far from her mind no matter where she had been and what she'd been thinking about during the terrible happenings of the last few months. It was just as she'd struggled to remember it being though if anything could possibly be better than seeing it again then it could only be how she now felt as she came back to it. All the memories of the places she had ever been to during her life melted away now that she stood within the Moon Kingdom after being away for so long. Rula had met people on her travels, many of which her friends would never have believed if she'd told them about a few of them, but right now she couldn't remember a single one of their names.  
  
This was the place where she had always felt content and safe. At peace with herself and the world - and now she was back. Nothing that had ever happened to her before being here seemed all that important right now.  
  
Live in the moment girl, she thought as a smile crossed her face. The best place you could ever be is here and the best time that you could imagine is now. Here and now…what else could you ask for?  
  
"Happy?" Queen Serenity asked, smiling as she noticed Rula's face.  
  
Rula flinched as she realised that the others were all looking at her.   
  
"I…" she stammered, floundering as she searched for something light-hearted to say and failing when she found that that just wasn't how she felt about being back in the Moon Kingdom at all. "I was just…"  
  
"You know as a seasoned and experienced Universe-watcher I think that I can tell you all quite accurately just what she's thinking at this precise moment in time." Mars remarked matter-of-factly as she descended the ramp flanked by the Guards who had served as the party's escort during the trip to the Outer Moon.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Rula sniffed as she gave the Martian girl an arrogant glance. "And what would I be thinking?"  
  
"That you're overjoyed to be back but you don't think that you'd seem so tough anymore if you just showed it." Mars replied simply and smiled primly. "Am I correct?"  
  
Rula reddened and the others - including Queen Serenity much to her indignation - laughed at the expression on her face.  
  
They really couldn't help it.  
  
"So what're we gonna do now?" Rula asked, a little tight-lipped after the laughter that had begun at her expense died down and gradually dwindled away.  
  
"Well don't you think that it would be best if you got dressed to begin with?" Serenity remarked rather pointedly. "I for one think that would be the most sensible thing for you to do first, Universe." Rula shrugged blandly.   
  
"Anything you say." She smirked. "What should I put on?"  
  
"Your dress you foolish girl!" Serenity exclaimed. "Good heavens, what did you think I meant?"  
  
Rula winced and lowered her eyes.   
  
"Stupid of me." she muttered in embarrassment.  
  
Serenity maintained her exasperated expression for a moment longer and then she simply couldn't hold it in place for a moment longer.   
  
"Oh Universe, I was only joking!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "But really you ought to change first of all. Your dress is in the dressing room where you left it - I kept it for you. Go there and change…I must insist on that!"  
  
Rula hesitated as she glanced at the Palace - being absolutely honest with herself she had to admit that she was still afraid of going in there. Scared of anybody seeing her after that terrible night in the Ball Room.  
  
Mercury, who stood with her arm slid around Universe's waist, looked into her nervous eyes and spoke calmingly to her.   
  
"Universe…look at me." Drawn by the sound of her voice Rula turned her head to meet the blue-haired girl's gaze. Mercury smiled reassuringly and gave her waist a squeeze. "Come on." She urged her friend in an encouraging voice. "Let's go inside - it will be alright. You'll see!"  
  
Rula wavered and the Mercurian Princess tried again, her voice insistent. "You have my word." she told her friend smiling.  
  
Rula gazed at her for a little while and gradually her face relaxed into a slightly nervous grin. Ever since they had been reunited the day before she and Mercury had been absolutely inseparable. Whenever she had walked into the same room as her Mercury had immediately gone over to her and having been without her presence for so long Rula had lapped up the attention.  
  
Even now Rula hesitated from going into the Palace and facing anybody she might meet. Before they had left Charon that morning Chara had wished her luck warmly and just as Mercury had been a moment ago she had told her seriously that everything would be fine. Seeing that the doubt had lingered in her eyes Char had immediately offered to come with her and make sure that she would be all right. But she'd told him that the best thing that he could do was stay with his daughter Rika, assuring him with a grateful smile of more confidence than she'd actually felt inside that she'd be fine without him. Serenity hadn't said anything but she had secretly felt glad that Rula had turned down Char's offer - she knew that the Prince had felt worried about her and she felt grateful that his loyalty to her was so strong but she felt that what Rula needed to do now was face what might await her when she returned to the Moon Kingdom without his help or else she might not be strong enough to survive it when he eventually had to return home to Charon.  
  
Serenity knew that it would be hard for Rula but she was certain that her charge would face it with courage in her heart even if she lacked confidence.  
  
"Come on Universe!" Charon exclaimed as she stood in front of Rula. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"We'll be with you along every step of the way!" Venus added encouragingly. "Don't worry about it!"  
  
"You are not alone," the Moon Princess informed her solemnly. "We are all here to help you Universe. Don't forget it."  
  
"Universe, with friends!" Estrella announced from her place beside Charon's feet. "She'll be okay!"  
  
"Universe…when'd you get to be such a wimp?" Jupiter asked with a good-natured smirk. "Whatever happened to that girl that we knew who never stood anything from anybody?"  
  
Rula stared at her in shock - somehow Jupiter's half-mocking yet half-serious words had given her the determination to go ahead with this.   
  
"Who's scared?" she exclaimed out loud. "If there's one thing that I'll never let anyone call me then it's a wimp! C'mon! I can't wait to get inside!"  
  
Everybody laughed again and with that they walked up the steps and passed through the gates that led into the Palace grounds - on their way through a few of the guards gave Rula curious looks as they wondered who she was and she didn't go out of her way to enlighten them.  
  
In the courtyard the group passed by Captain Blackabar who looked up at them gravely as they neared him.   
  
"Ah, your Majesty." he greeted the Queen gravely. "I am afraid that no word about the Princess has come during your absence."  
  
Venus giggled as Rula raised her eyebrow but remained silent.  
  
"Oh really?" Queen Serenity inquired mildly with an easy smile on her face. "What a pity."  
  
Blackabar looked at her in surprise.   
  
"Er…indeed your Majesty." He stammered, taken aback by his Queen's apparently easy acceptance of what he had said to her. Serenity raised her eyebrow.   
  
"Is there anything the matter, Blackabar?" she asked curiously. "You seem quite shocked to me!" Blackabar made an effort to collect himself.   
  
"Well if you don't mind me saying so - ahem - you don't seem very upset by the lack of news, my Queen!" he remarked cautiously. "Don't you want the Princess to return after all?"  
  
Serenity gave a laugh.   
  
"Mmm…well I have been thinking that perhaps she is quite a bother to have around the Palace." She teasingly remarked, quite aware that Rula could hear her.  
  
As Blackabar blinked at her in shock Xizor arrived in the courtyard bringing an extremely business-like expression with him.   
  
"Your Majesty, I am relieved to see you back from Charon!" he exclaimed eagerly. "As it happens I devised a sure way to locate Princess Universe while you were away."  
  
Venus had to cover her mouth in order to keep herself from howling with laughter.  
  
"But I suppose that can wait for the time being." The ambassador remarked airily. "What news do you bring back from Charon, your Majesty? Once you are finished telling me I can tell you the details of my…"  
  
"Charrenity, the Dance-Leader of the Lyanore, narrowly escaped becoming a fashion accessory and a Devil-Wolf went nuts and had to be put down like…a mad wolf." Rula informed Xizor with a grin. "Oh and local news has it that that wandering floozy Universe just got back to the Moon Kingdom."  
  
Xizor glanced interestedly at her.   
  
"Oh really? How splendid!" he remarked enthusiastically before turning to face the Queen once more. "Now about my infallible…" the ambassador's voice trailed away as his face registered complete and utter shock - spinning around he stared at Rula and gasped.  
  
"Your Highness!" exclaimed Xizor and Blackabar as they stared in great astonishment at the cheerful huntress.  
  
"Hi! It's real swell to see you two as well!" Rula laughed. "Can't stop now…gotta accessorize so we'll catch up later! Oh and Xizor…it WAS a good plan, right?"  
  
Xizor's mouth was hanging open as he watched the girl being escorted into the Palace by Mercury, Charon and Venus as well as Estrella, who tagged along.   
  
"Oh…very good your Highness." he murmured like a man in a dream as he turned to face Serenity and then added hopefully, "So you don't have any need to hear my plan, your Highness?"  
  
Serenity smiled tolerantly - she was in a good enough mood to go through anything today. "Tell me all about it inside." she invited him.  
  
Laughter was heard from inside the Palace as the four girls and the kitten disappeared into the distance.  
  
Serenity was smiling as she looked at both Xizor and then Blackabar in turn. "As I told you Captain, Princess Universe is a lot of trouble…just as much trouble as a Princess is meant to be." She informed the dazed Captain of her personal Guard in a very matter-of-fact voice.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Here we are." Beamed Venus as the group came to a stop outside the door of the Dressing Room. "By the time you step back out you'll be your old…I mean NEW self again Universe!"  
  
"Can't wait." Rula muttered as she found herself thinking that she'd been here before - not this place but this moment in time.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Charon said enthusiastically.  
  
Rula looked up at her sharply.   
  
"Huh? So what, you guys wanna dress me now?" she exclaimed. "I can handle this by myself!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"But nothing!" Rula put her foot firmly on the ground. "Why don't you guys head off and do something? I'll find you when I've got ready."  
  
Mercury nodded and stepped back - she was loath to let her friend out of her sight for a moment, afraid that if she wasn't with her at all times then she might disappear again but she knew that she had to let Rula have her way.  
  
"Very well." The blue-haired girl agreed, nodding her head. "We shall meet up with you later Universe. Take all the time you want, we'll be waiting for you."  
  
Rula smiled gratefully as she watched her friends walk away down the corridor.   
  
"You guys." she muttered fondly as she turned towards the door and reached for the handle.  
  
"Er…Universe? May I speak to you?"  
  
With a jolt of surprise Rula looked over her shoulder, her hand still on the handle of the door - having thought that she'd been all alone she was surprised that she, a master tracker, had just been taken off-guard.  
  
However as she saw Princess Mars standing there she just smirked and ceased to be surprised - as far as she'd always been concerned the raven-haired girl was like a shadow of the night, beautiful and quiet. Of COURSE Mars was the only person who'd ever manage to sneak up on her without even needing to TRY.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Rula asked, wondering what this could possibly be about.  
  
Mars hesitated as she gazed at the expectant face of the other girl - she'd followed the others here and waited until they had gone from the corridor before she had stepped forward, wanting to speak to Rula alone. Only now she found that it wasn't going to be as simple as she'd planned it over in her head early that morning.  
  
Ever since this girl had disappeared from the lives of herself and her friends Mars had finally got back the full, or at least ALMOST full, attention of her best friend Princess Charon. However she had soon come to realise that it actually HADN'T been what she'd wanted ever since Universe had come to live in the Moon Kingdom at all. Universe was also Charon's friend, one who she cared for just as much as Mars herself…and if having this 'rival' out of the picture made her best friend unhappy then the raven-haired Princess couldn't possibly feel glad that she was gone and that she was the closest confidante of her friend again by default. That would have made her like a crow that grew fat on the misery of others. She'd realised that the day before when she and the others had first arrived on Charon.  
  
Mars felt ashamed of the way she had behaved ever since Universe had arrived, ashamed for the way she had treated a girl who'd given her no real reason for being impolite and cold towards her.  
  
"Whoah…if I'd known you'd take this long to get it off your chest then I'd have arranged a stand-in for myself while I got changed." Rula said bemusedly as she waited.  
  
Mars laughed sheepishly.   
  
"Oh I am sorry Universe…it is just that I am not as good as YOU are at being impulsive! I am just too nervous to stand in front of a ballroom full of people and tell a tyrant EXACTLY what I think of him for one thing."  
  
Rula's face burned red but she smiled, accepting the remark.   
  
"That's okay…I'm as bad at keeping my mouth shut as YOU are at voicing your thoughts. Hey don't worry about it - 'live and let live' right? If YOU can stomach ME then I can wait as many decades as you like for you to form a complete sentence when talking to me."  
  
Mars smiled gratefully as she realised just what was really going on here - Rula had already guessed what was on her mind and, sensing that she was having trouble SAYING it, she had decided to let her off the hook in her own unique way.   
  
"You honour me with your tolerance Universe." She declared with a perfectly straight face.  
  
It was an old Martian saying, one of the customs of her people that she had so loved to absorb as a young girl, and she was startled when Rula gave her the correct response: "Your honour is mine Princess Mars."  
  
With a whimsical look on her face Rula turned the handle and - leaving Mars to blink away in the corridor - stepped into the room closing the door after her.  
  
When she turned fully around however gave a jump of surprise. "Oh…you!" she exclaimed blankly.  
  
Katarina jumped - startled by the sound of the door closing and still more deeply shocked when she realised that she recognized the voice.   
  
"Princess Universe, is that you?" she asked, her voice trembling as she turned around.  
  
The handmaiden's face wore a curious expression as she turned to gaze at Rula – or, as far as she was concerned, Princess Universe as she had always known her, standing there looking just the way she had on the day she had first met her.  
  
Since Katarina seemed to be lost for words as she stared at her Rula decided to be the first to break the silence.  
  
"Hey there girl!" she grinned and took a step forward, opening her arms to hug the handmaiden. "Bet you weren't expecting to see me!"  
  
Katarina did not reply but as Rula came towards her she flinched and backed away just a step, away from her outstretched arms.  
  
Rula frowned and stopped in her tracks. "Hey what's the matter, kitten?" she asked as she lowered her arms to her sides. "Aren't you my friend anymore?"  
  
Katarina finally spoke and her voice surprised the huntress - it sounded strangely quiet, almost hesitant.   
  
"You're…back." She said, her tone still respectful - almost TOO respectful - and oddly neutral. "You have come back, your Highness."  
  
Her expression was neither happy nor resigned - if anything it seemed disinterested.  
  
Rula felt puzzled and more than a little hurt as she stared at the handmaiden and wondered what the reason for her apparent indifference towards her could be.   
  
"Kat - you are glad to see me, right?" she asked earnestly.  
  
Katarina stared at her for a moment longer and then seemed to huff slightly.   
  
"Does it really matter what I think, my Lady?" she asked stiffly. "I suppose that you would like me to help you into your dress now?"  
  
Rula's expression grew dark as the other girl turned and went over to the wardrobe.   
  
"Is this about what I used to be before I came here?" she asked in a voice that was taut with the quietness of slowly brewing anger.  
  
This wasn't like Katarina at all - the lively and warm handmaiden who she'd known was acting like a stranger, or more accurately, treating her like one.  
  
Katarina froze as those words stopped her in her tracks.  
  
Rula breathed heavily - she could feel herself staring to tremble but not with anger, with upset. "That's it isn't it?" she whispered fiercely. "That's what's wrong between us! Because I was…"  
  
The girl broke off - she felt too angry and upset to go on so instead she waited for Katarina to say something.  
  
An explanation for the way she was acting…a denial…an apology…anything.  
  
Feeling the thickness of the atmosphere Katarina turned to look at her again.   
  
"It really isn't my place to say…" she began hesitantly.  
  
"Don't give me that!" Rula spat. "Answer me!"  
  
The fierceness in her voice took Katarina aback and her face softened although she remained wary.   
  
"Is it true?" she asked gently. "Were you a…Star Raider?"  
  
Rula glared at her in disbelief - it wasn't the question that pierced her heart like the edge of a knife but the way that Katarina had asked it.   
  
"So that IS it!" she snarled bitterly. "Why you stuck-up…"  
  
Katarina's eyes widened as she realised what Rula must think she had meant.   
  
"Oh that isn't it!" she gasped and now she suddenly seemed to have returned to her earnest self. "I didn't mean…"  
  
"Well what did you mean?" Rula demanded hotly as she tried to calm down. "That you only liked me because you thought I was a Princess? Is that it, Katarina?"  
  
"No, no!" Katarina cried almost in tears. "That isn't it at all!"  
  
"Then what?" Rula asked, slightly more gently as she saw how distraught the other girl was becoming.  
  
Katarina lowered her eyes and tried to calm herself.   
  
"Universe, you always treated me like a friend." She said quietly. "Whenever I talked to you I felt as comfortable as I do when I'm with another serving girl…sometimes I even forgot that you're a Princess! And I never forgot what you did for me when we first met. Anybody else would certainly have told her Majesty what I said about her daughter but you gave me another chance. I will always be grateful to you for that."  
  
"So what's this all about?" Rula asked in exasperation. "Why are you being so skittish with me?"  
  
"I thought that our friendship was special, Universe." The handmaiden blurted suddenly. "I was a servant and you liked me enough to talk to me like one of your friends."  
  
"Kat!" Rula interrupted her in a very severe tone. "Don't you remember when we first met? You liked me before you knew I was a Princess! So why should things be any different between us now that you know I haven't always been one?"  
  
Katarina thought about that for a moment.   
  
"Well…I suppose things aren't different, really." She admitted as she blushed a little.  
  
"You're damn right they aren't!" Rula smiled as she folded her arms. "You're not gonna let something like where I came from and how I used to live get in the way of our friendship are you, Kat?"  
  
Katarina gasped.   
  
"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I think that you are the most wonderful girl I have ever met! I could never think badly of you, Princess!"  
  
Rula gave a laugh as she went right up to the handmaiden and hugged her.   
  
"That's good. Remember, kitten - where a person came from and anything that they might have done before doesn't matter. It's who they really are that counts - what they are behind what they're called. That's the special thing about a friendship like ours…whether or not I'm a real Princess doesn't come into it."  
  
Katarina smiled proudly as she embraced the girl who had always been far more beautiful and grand than a Princess in her eyes.   
  
"I am happy to see you again you know, your Highness." She assured Rula. "I am glad that you did not quite forget me…oh Princess Universe I was so afraid that I would never see you again!"  
  
"Call me Universe." Rula told her firmly.  
  
Katarina stepped away from the girl and smiled, feeling honoured.   
  
"Well now, I suppose that I had better hurry up and put you in your dress." She exclaimed as she turned back to the wardrobe. "I'll have you looking like yourself in no time Pri…I mean Universe!"  
  
"'Look'?" Rula snorted and then laughed. "Kitten, I'm always myself!"  
  
The handmaiden frowned but to the end of her days she never did manage to understand that.   
  
"So, what have you been doing while you were away Universe?" she asked eagerly. "I'm sure that you must have had an exciting time!"  
  
The servant girl felt a surge of admiration for the Princess who had travelled to many places and seen so many things, had had so many adventures, while she had never left the Moon Kingdom since she had been very young.  
  
Rula frowned as she thought about everything that she'd been through over the last few months and then her contorted grimace slowly twisted into an almost crazed grin.   
  
"Gawd Kat, I just wanna forget about it!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How do you feel Mercury?" Venus asked with a grin. "You know, now that she's back?"  
  
Mercury looked at the blonde girl and smiled thoughtfully.   
  
"Happy, Venus." She said clearly. "Happier than I ever thought that I could ever feel…but I am."  
  
The Princesses were all sitting in the courtyard as they waited for Rula to re-appear. It had been over an hour since she had been escorted to the Dressing Room to undergo her fantastic transformation all over again and in her absence Queen Serenity had gone to make arrangements for a spur of the moment party to celebrate her return home.  
  
The Princesses had been surprised by the Queen's intention to present Universe to the Court all over again, especially now that the truth about her was well known, but Serenity had been adamant that the event should take place and that Universe would attend.  
  
Serenity knew that if she let Universe keep out of sight then she would only grow more and more determined not to face anybody from the court and so she had decided that before the night was over the purple-haired girl would face her fears so that she would be able to move on with her life.  
  
The Princesses all knew that she was making a wise decision but all of them felt worried about what might happen when Universe stepped under the gaze of all those people.  
  
"Mercury…you really do care for her, don't you?" the Moon Princess remarked as she thought that she had never seen the usually shy and withdrawn girl so radiant before.  
  
Mercury looked at her and spoke from her heart.   
  
"Yes." She replied in such an honest and uncomplicated voice that the others all stared at her and realised just how much her friend's return meant to her.  
  
The others exchanged what struck the Mercurian as deeply strange looks and she frowned at them in suspicion. "What?" she demanded in an unusually sharp voice. "What was that look?"  
  
Each one of the others flinched guiltily as she caught them red-handed.   
  
"Oh…n-nothing Mercury!" stammered Charon. "We were simply…"  
  
"Don't you 'nothing' me!" Mercury interrupted hotly as she put her hands on her hips and gazed sternly at each of her friends. "What were all of you thinking just then?"  
  
There was a short silence as they hesitated to reply and then Mars voiced the thought that had passed through each of their minds since they had first realised that Mercury and Universe had become good friends.  
  
"The thing is Mercury - we were all sort of surprised that you and Universe got so close." The raven-haired Princess explained hesitantly. "None of us really expected you and her to become friends - not so quickly anyway."  
  
"Because of her temper and manners?" Mercury exclaimed, ready to flare in defence of her friend.  
  
"Of course not!" Charon replied calmingly as she and the others mused about just how like Universe the blue-haired Princess had become. "I love her just as much as you - all of us do but you are so different from her! I was surprised when I saw you both together the first time, that's all."  
  
"Er…when you say that we all love her…" Jupiter cut in anxiously.  
  
"Shush." the Moon Princess frowned reprovingly.  
  
Mercury's indignation died away as she thought about it - she had asked herself the same question many times.   
  
"I know - it is strange." She confessed. "But in spite of our differences I feel so close to Universe that while she was away I felt completely lost. It was as if I had lost a piece of my heart. Before then I had thought that she was just my friend but when I thought that I would never see her again I knew that she meant so much more to me." She looked at each of her friends and noticed that Jupiter in particular seemed to hanging on her every word. "Universe is important…she's a part of me. Whatever she feels, so do I. That was why I didn't speak to her that night - I couldn't bear to see her eyes, they were so hurt that I choked. I would rather die than see her unhappy and lonely, but who would she have if I weren't here?"  
  
"Queen Serenity…and the rest of us?" Venus volunteered with a grin.  
  
"And me!" Estrella piped up not wanting to be left out.  
  
"I know, I know…but it's different - what we have." Mercury insisted. "I know that you would all look after her if I weren't here but I can sense that she would feel just as I did when she left…and I have never felt pain like I did then in all my life, my friends."  
  
Jupiter had been gazing at her, a strange look on her face and now she got up and walked up to the Mercurian.   
  
"Mercury…I think that we finally understand each other." She said quietly.  
  
This was the nearest that the brown-haired Princess ever came to apologising to Mercury and Universe for the way she had tried to break apart their friendship, but it was enough for Mercury, who smiled gratefully - and just enough for Universe, who had only just arrived and heard what Jupiter had said - she stopped and a peculiar look crossed her face but then she shook it away.  
  
With an exaggerated cough Princess Universe announced her presence and the others all turned to look at her - the vision of her standing there was overcoming and as one they breathed in shock.  
  
The girl who now stood under their intent gazes was the mirror-opposite of the fierce and dirt-smeared huntress who had come back with them from Charon - indeed the contrast between them was sense shattering.  
  
Rula was gone and this time she would not be coming back.  
  
Princess Universe's hair cascaded all the way down to her waist, once more unstained and as purple as an amethyst. The dark blue gown fit her curving form perfectly and shimmered like the sea as she stood gazing at them - her gloves covered her hands and the length of her arms.  
  
As the others stared at her they were shocked into speechlessness - even though they had known that it was coming and what to expect they could barely grasp just how different she now looked.  
  
Universe grinned shyly.   
  
"Damn it! I knew you wouldn't recognize me. I'm like six inches taller in these shoes!" she exclaimed in a teasing voice and when they didn't say anything she added anxiously, "Hey you guys, please don't think that I'm strange because of how I looked before you first met me. I'm the same old Universe you know, it's just that…"  
  
"…That you're different." Venus put in.  
  
Universe grinned and looked over at Mercury for approval but to her surprise her friend's face was grave.   
  
"What's up Mercury?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound as casual as possible. "Aren't you glad to see me lookin' like my old-new self again?"  
  
Mercury just smiled and the purple-haired girl felt weak at the knees.   
  
"Don't be silly Universe. You should know that I'm always glad to see you, however you look!" she replied as she took Universe's hands into her own. "I'll always recognize you no matter what…as long as your eyes stay as gentle as they are now."  
  
"Universe!" cried a voice from above and looking up the purple-haired girl saw Queen Serenity, her face beaming with pleasure and satisfaction, standing at the rail of a balcony looking down at her.  
  
Serenity's face was adorned with a dazzling smile as she looked down at Universe, who now stood appropriately - and decently - dressed once more. "Could you come inside for a while? There is something that I want to talk with you about."  
  
"Sure!" Universe called back and with a satisfied nod the Queen turned and disappeared from view.  
  
"Guess I'd better go and chew the fat." The purple-haired girl told the others as she faced them all. "Catch ya'll later!" It was then that she remembered the promise that she had made the day before and a serious look crossed her face as she turned to gaze at Serenity's daughter. "Hey Moon Princess…" she began and suddenly grinned. "You know I've often wondered why you're just called 'The Moon Princess'! I mean, why don't you have a name like everyone else?"  
  
The Moon Princess stared at her in astonishment.   
  
"But of course I do!" she exclaimed taken aback. "My name is Serenity, just like my mother, or 'Serena' for short!"  
  
Universe blinked and then went red as she processed this.   
  
"Oh." she muttered embarrassedly. "Well…I never, really."  
  
"If you don't ask then you'll never find out anything Universe." Princess Serena told her severely.  
  
Universe went crimson - She's definitely Serenity's daughter…she thought as she cringed. "There's something I need to say." she said hastily and then launched into what she had been about to say. "I saw Darien while I was on the trail and…"  
  
For some reason the name 'Darien' caused Princess Serena's stomach to flip over. "Darien?" she exclaimed as the others looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah! Remember him? He's the Prince of…"  
  
"Of course I remember!" Serena replied just a little tartly. "But you met him?"  
  
"Yeah - while I was on Earth." Universe hesitated and then decided that there really wasn't any need for her to tell her about what had gone on while she'd been there - after all it would be all over the galaxy in a few days. "The thing is that he asked me to give you a message from him."  
  
"Yes?" the Princess of the Moon Kingdom prompted, feeling a little surprised.  
  
"Darien asked me to tell you that he's sorry for what his brother said about you on the night…well, you know…" Universe said with an awkward shrug  
  
Serena stared at her in surprise.   
  
"But why?" she exclaimed. "His brother said those things, not him! It wasn't his fault."  
  
Universe laughed.   
  
"I know, I know!" she replied. "That's what I said but he was still anxious for me to tell you that he's sorry about it. He obviously cares about what you think, Serena."  
  
Serena's face was thoughtful as she mused about the strange young Prince of Earth.  
  
"You know, before you met Mu and Darien you hadn't met any of the people of Earth because your Mother wanted to protect you from what happened to her." Universe remarked thoughtfully. "Mu's the kind of person she never wanted you to experience but his brother's the kind who proves that not all Earthlings are bad - actually no people in the universe are completely good. They're just a mix of good and bad…the Earth people are just like the people of your Kingdom, Serena."  
  
Serena's face now wore a firm look.   
  
"We are all just the same Universe." she replied gravely. "There is nothing different about us…nothing at all."  
  
~*~*~  
  
While she waited for Universe to arrive Serenity sat on her couch pondering deeply - her face was slightly thoughtful as she mused about the matter that she had not been quite able to get off her mind since a certain conversation that she had shared with Queen Chara the day before.  
  
It had troubled her all morning and even now still weighed heavily on her mind - when she had strolled out onto her balcony to take her mind from it by looking at the horizon her eyes had happened to fall upon the very girl who had been on her mind for the past day.  
  
It had been then that she had made her mind up and decided that it was high time that the matter was sorted out - she was fully determined to settle this once and for all.  
  
There was a knock at her door - followed by four more in rapid succession and she smiled wryly.  
  
This could only be one person.  
  
"Come in, Universe." She said, her voice just loud enough for the purple-haired girl to hear her clearly as she rose to her feet.  
  
There was a slight pause and then almost hesitantly the door-handle turned and the door opened to reveal Universe standing there with a very wary look about her. She'd been brought to the Queen's personal sitting room by Blackabar, who had met her in the hallway and told her that Serenity wished to have a little talk with her.  
  
The description 'little talk' had set every one of her nerves on end and she had a vague suspicion that she was for it. But as she gazed nervously into the room Universe had to admit that it didn't look like that she was at all – hell, this place had velvet cushions, so she just couldn't imagine being given an earful in here.  
  
But more than that Serenity was smiling as she faced her and that alone banished from her any fear that could have remained - this woman had done so much for her and she couldn't imagine her luring her here so that she could shout at her in private.  
  
Almost like a reflex she returned the Lunarian Queen's smile - she couldn't understand why but she'd always felt good whenever Serenity was around. Even back when they had first met on that hectic day on Planet Min she had felt calm when she had looked into Serenity's eyes - that was something that she hadn't ever had a lot of chances to experience during her life as a Star Raider.  
  
Maybe it was her wonderful fragrance that soothed her, or her gentle beauty that filled her with awe and made her yearn that she could be just like her…or could it be the fact that Serenity was the first woman who had ever looked at her and seen her as something more than just a wandering fight - a person?  
  
"Thank you for coming, Universe." Serenity said pleasantly as the purple-haired girl simply stood staring at her in wonder. "But don't stand out there dear - come inside and sit down!"  
  
Shyly - and even now she couldn't get used to the concept of doing stuff in this way - Universe walked into the room and curtsied for Serenity. This time her movement was absolutely perfect with none of the awkwardness that had encumbered her until today.  
  
Serenity watched approvingly and then instinctively she found herself wanting to do something that had done quite often in her youth - a smile touched her face and she decided to do it.  
  
It had been a long time but the motion came naturally to her since she had practiced it to perfection when she had been young.  
  
Universe watched in surprise as Queen Serenity took the sides of her skirt between her fingers and thumbs and bent her knees ever so slightly - the entire movement flowed with sheer grace.  
  
Universe was bewildered as she realised what Serenity was doing but then her face flooded with shock and she gasped.   
  
"No!" she exclaimed as she rushed forward to stop the Lunarian. "YOU mustn't curtsy, Queen Serenity! Not for ME!"  
  
Serenity raised her eyebrows in amusement as Universe grabbed both her wrists to stop her from completing the gesture.   
  
"And why ever not? Aren't you significant enough to warrant such courtesy?" she asked teasingly.  
  
Universe gawped in disbelief and shook her head firmly.   
  
"Of course I'm not!" she spluttered. "You're the Queen of the Moon! You can't curtsy for someone like me!"  
  
Serenity gave a rich laugh as she gently eased her wrists from Universe's fingers.   
  
"Well I am surprised that you should feel that way - but I am afraid that I must insist on doing so, my humble Princess." She said in her very firmest and most regal tone though her eyes never lost their warmth. "It is the least that I can do to express my gratitude and respect towards the one whom both the Moon Queens of our galaxy owe so much to."  
  
Realising what she was talking about Universe stood back and didn't interfere as Queen Serenity completed the curtsy but she sighed inwardly - it just didn't feel right to her at all.  
  
Serenity smiled as she slid her arm about her shoulders and ushered her over to the couch - the Queen's face remained pleasant but now her eyes were serious as she set Universe down and then walked over to a comfortable armchair that faced opposite. "So…you really are you again." She observed warmly as she lowered herself into the chair and gazed across at Universe.  
  
"Yeah." Universe smirked as she felt comfortable, yet bemused - she could feel in the air that something was going on here that she didn't get but she trusted Serenity so she decided that whatever it was it didn't matter. "Looks that way."  
  
Serenity thought for a while and then she decided to get straight on to the matter that had been troubling her so badly.   
  
"Universe, there is something that I have been worrying about since yesterday." she said firmly, her voice absolutely no-nonsense. "I called you here especially to talk about it."  
  
Universe gulped.   
  
"Uh-huh?" she responded warily.  
  
Here it came.  
  
"Chara and I talked about plenty of things while you slept last night." Serenity said a little more gently and then as she gazed at Universe intently to catch her reaction to what she was about to say she added, "She told me a lot about what you were doing while you were away…and something about a man named Dirk?"  
  
The Queen's voice was extremely meaningful and before she could stop herself Universe caught her breath sharply - Serenity keenly observed the cautious look that leapt to her face the instant that Dirk's name was mentioned and realised that she would have to be quick.  
  
"Universe…you look worried." She remarked mildly. "What is the matter? Do not worry about what Chara said. You should know that she would never say anything bad about you behind your back."  
  
Universe nodded quickly.   
  
"I know. I know that you love her like a sister." she sighed. "Actually I think that I kinda love Chara as well."  
  
"Then what is the matter?" Serenity persisted.  
  
Universe opened her mouth and then closed it again.   
  
"I…" she stammered in turmoil.  
  
Slowly Serenity leant over.   
  
"Universe…do you trust me?" she breathed as she gently began to stroke the purple-haired girl's forehead.  
  
Universe blinked - she felt wonderfully warm as Serenity caressed her.   
  
"What?" she breathed, feeling both puzzled yet relaxed at the same time - it was an odd combination of emotions.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Serenity repeated softly as she passed her fingers gradually back and forth over Universe's forehead.  
  
Universe sighed contentedly.   
  
"Yeah - I do." She whispered. "I really do."  
  
With a sad smile Serenity prepared to do what she must. "Then please try not to feel so nervous Universe – I am not going to hurt you."  
  
"Mmm?" Universe had been so lost in contentment that she hadn't quite caught that.  
  
Serenity did not reply - now that she had gained Universe's permission she used her contact with the purple-haired girl to delve into her mind and her past, which she had spent so much time and effort trying to hide from her…  
  
…"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Rula piped up as she watched her only companion with the intent curiosity of the young.  
  
Dirk sat on a rock beside her as he impotently tried to remove the bloodstains from his knife - his face was indeed black and expressed the sheer magnitude of the foulness of his present mood.   
  
"This place…this planet." He growled darkly as he carried on wiping away at the blade of the knife as if his life depended on it - which considering that the stains prevented the blade from sliding out of its scabbard very smoothly it might just do one day. "I hate it."  
  
Rula, who was nine years old at the time and still innocent to some extent, looked around at the grassy glade - the group had chosen Venus as the planet they settled on that month and she had noticed that Dirk's temper seemed to have gone from bad to well nigh unbearable.  
  
But as she looked around at the clear river that bubbled nearby and breathed the cool fresh air she really couldn't see any reason to hate Venus.  
  
Dirk just growled and said nothing.  
  
Still fascinated by the reason for his bad temper Rula looked at the series of scars that ran over Dirk's face, permanent and disfiguring - instinctively her hand left her side and then stopped in mid-air as she hesitated.  
  
It had been three months since the day that Dirk had beaten her for stabbing him - surely he'd have forgotten all about it by now?  
  
After all, who'd remember something that had happened such a while ago?   
  
"Is this where you got those?" she pressed as she decided to risk it - as she reached out to touch his scarred face with her fingers she continued. "Was it a Venusian who…"  
  
The girl's questions went no further. No matter how bad she had partly been fearing his reaction might be it was far worse than any expectation her young imagination would have ever been able to come up with - if there had been a roof then Dirk would surely have hit it at that moment, if there had been a handle then there'd have been no doubt he'd have flown right off it.  
  
But there was suddenly a whole lot of red in the glade and he saw all it in a flash of sudden and intense rage.  
  
Dirk wheeled on her and grabbed hold of one of her fingers.   
  
"Don't you ever dare to bring your filthy hand anywhere near my face again or I'll snap it clean off and make you eat it!" he snarled as he bent her finger viciously back and then shoved her roughly away from him.  
  
With a distressed yelp Rula fell to the ground clutching her finger with her other hand - she was too shocked by what he'd just done to cry out but at the same time she didn't feel surprised at all by what he'd just done to her.  
  
The girl's eyes were wide and she did not dare to try to move her finger in case she discovered that she could not.  
  
Dirk sniggered spitefully as he got up and walked over to where she knelt.   
  
"Then again…you're in just about the best position to put your hand…" he began slowly and thoughtfully as he reached out towards her.  
  
At that moment one of the others called out Rula and Dirk's names and the scarred hunter swore - it was time to leave. "Lucky break for you, girly." he snarled as he swung away and walked off leaving the girl behind, still stiffened and shocked by what had happened. "If you're not careful you'll end up with just as many scars as me one day."…  
  
Serenity was breathing very gently and her face was a completely blank picture of shock as she broke off from her telepathic probing of Universe's memories.  
  
Throughout the next few minutes she kept numbly stroking Universe's forehead - her eyes were closed and her mind was filled with horror as she tried to grasp and accept what she had just experienced while reading Universe's mind.  
  
When she eventually broke the deep silence Queen Serenity's voice was trembling with emotion.   
  
"Oh dear." she whispered softly, as she slowly took her hand away.  
  
Universe frowned - her voice seemed to quiet and full of anguish.  
  
"Huh?" she muttered and opened her eyes to gaze at her in puzzlement.  
  
Serenity's eyes were closed but the purple-haired girl could see the tears trickling from beneath her eyelids as she bit her trembling lip.  
  
Universe was confused as she gazed at her, not really knowing what was going on nor what she should do. "What's wrong?" she exclaimed.  
  
Serenity calmly opened her eyes and as she gazed at her with pure honesty in them Universe understood what had just happened.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At first Universe had been furious when she had realised what Serenity had done - as she had paced up and down the sitting room she had shouted at the top of her voice, demanding to know who Serenity thought she was, intruding in her mind like that, yelling that she'd had no right to do what she'd done.  
  
However Serenity had simply sat and listened and Universe had raised her voice even higher as she had continued to yell frantically, trying to get her to react to her anger in a little way at least.  
  
Queen Serenity had remained calmly silent however as she had gazed compassionately at the angry and hurt girl and simply allowed her to release her fury - after all she could not blame her. Universe had trusted her and she had used that special trust to look into the privacy of her mind.  
  
After a while Universe's voice had stammered brokenly and then died away into silence as she had finally tired herself out - then she had looked over at Serenity and at the sight of her sad and understanding eyes her lip had begun to tremble and she had finally crumbled inside.  
  
Somehow she had come to sit on the couch with Serenity's arms around her as she'd wept in anger and bitterness but no longer at what the Queen had done.  
  
Dirk's prophecy had been fulfilled…here she was today, with far more scars than she would ever have imagined or feared that she would ever bear in her life. However it was not so much her body but essentially her soul that had suffered so many wounds that it would never truly heal…  
  
"I had to do it, Universe." Serenity murmured as she held the purple-haired girl in her arms. "I had to know."  
  
Universe was too hurt and exhausted to say a thing.  
  
Queen Serenity felt so protective of her now - now she knew just how much pain that this girl had carried around all her life and just how much it had damaged her as she had grown up.  
  
"I…I didn't want anyone to know." Universe sniffled. "It was mine…mine to deal with…no-one could know." She uncovered her eyes and looked up suddenly with angry tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ya know…sometimes when I was really weak I'd wish that I could have been a boy." She whispered with savage bitterness in her voice. "That way he'd never have even noticed me!"  
  
"You are not weak Universe - not many people could have lived through such an ordeal as you did." Serenity told her comfortingly. "But you must not keep secrets from me. I am here for you Universe…we all are. You have friends who care about you."  
  
"I know." Universe muttered as she pushed herself away from the Lunarian and they sat looking at each other. "But it doesn't change how I feel."  
  
"Tell me." Serenity told her simply.  
  
Universe sighed heavily and then for the first time in her life she told someone about her feelings about Dirk.   
  
"Dirk was the one person I hated with all my heart in all my life. But the thing is that I knew him since I was very small…there aren't a lot of people that I can say that about." She said sombrely. "In fact I can count the number of people who really know me with one hand…and most of them are dead now."  
  
"But there is something that you have still not told me…" Serenity whispered as she watched Universe closely. "…Isn't there?"  
  
"I…" Universe stammered, unable to lie as her eyes filled with a sickening new fear. "…I CAN'T tell you."  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"Because I'm SCARED…scared that if you knew the full truth about how I feel then you wouldn't want me in your home, your Kingdom." she gave a heavy swallow. "…Or anywhere near you or the others."  
  
Serenity's eyes were thoughtful and speculative as she gazed at her - they did not betray anything that she might have suspected. Her hand slid down the girl's arm and came to rest on the top of her hand.  
  
Universe shivered - the back of her hand had come into sharp contact the so many faces before and it felt strange but at Serenity's gentle touch she couldn't imagine having ever used her hard and tense knuckles to hit anybody. This comforting contact made it much easier for her to speak…at least her throat no longer clenched whenever she thought about daring to tell anyone here about how she TRULY felt.  
  
"I know that even in the face of what he was gonna do to the Lyanore I should feel bad that Dirk died…I know that that's the way I should feel, even if it was only a little bit." Universe confessed, "…but I can't feel that way. Queen Serenity, I'm GLAD that he's dead and I hope he suffered as his life bled out of him. So what d'ya think? That must make me a REAL monster, mustn't it?"  
  
As the purple-haired girl stared expectantly at her Serenity merely gazed back for a moment - and then she simply gave a heartbroken smile, a smile of compassion and forgiveness.   
  
"Not at all my dear…indeed I would say that your feelings prove that you are perfectly HUMAN." She replied, regretfully yet with acceptance. "And however bad you must feel at present be assured…there is no shame in your feelings."  
  
Serenity's eyes were gentle and caring but there was a glint of iron present in their depths as she thought about things that were no longer within her power to do.  
  
Dirk would now never realise it but when he had died he had actually been set free - if he had come beneath her judgement then for generations to come men would have shuddered at the memory of the fate which she would have condemned him to as punishment for his treatment of Rula.  
  
Now the evil hunter was gone and she would never be able to punish him for his crime - the best that she could do was try to repair the damage that he had done to the person he had wronged.  
  
"I know you Universe - and I am going to help you get through this." Serenity told her, her voice firm and regal once more. "You'd best grow to like the idea of having me in your life for a while longer."  
  
Universe looked up at her and the smile that came on her face was teary but dazzling. "Queen Serenity…you're the best." She declared. "I'm so glad to know you – you're the most amazing person I've ever met."  
  
Serenity rose to her feet and the purple-haired girl got up unbidden along with her.   
  
"I too am glad to have met you - you have grown up so much since the day we first met." She told Universe, her silver voice ringing like a bell. "The strength and courage that you carry inside are beyond your young years and I am so proud of you."  
  
"Nah…I haven't changed at all. I'm scared…of noises in the dark…of the looks in people's eyes as they walk up to me…but most of all of being alone." Universe admitted with a sigh.  
  
"You worry far too much about what other people think Universe." Serenity told her severely. "Think for a moment – do you remember the Legend of the Outer Moon Princess?"  
  
Universe nodded, thinking about Venus's recital at the Queenship Celebrations.  
  
"Well – did your friend Princess Charon seem any different to you after you'd heard it? Had anything changed between the two of you? Was your impression of her in any way altered?"  
  
Universe shrugged - she realised that she'd been so wrapped up in herself, in her own reluctance to sing at the celebration, that she hadn't really THOUGHT about the story she'd heard, "Not really."  
  
" Well then! You should realise that however others see you and despite anything they might say or believe about you makes no difference at all to who you are." Queen Serenity laughed and a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "For instance, do you know what the people of Earth call ME?"  
  
Universe shook her head. "No." she replied interestedly. "What?"  
  
With a laugh the Lunarian woman told her: "Selene the Goddess of the Moon." She said dramatically.  
  
Universe gave a gasp. "A…goddess?!!" she exclaimed loudly in astonishment.  
  
Serenity practically doubled over as she took in the look on Universe's face.   
  
"Yes, really! It is true!" she exclaimed and then seriously she added, "So, Universe, are you going to allow the Earthlings' perception of me change anything between us? Look at me - do you see me any differently now that you didn't a moment ago?"   
  
Universe gasped and her eyes widened in horror - she realised that this was just what she had asked Katarina earlier. "No way!" she exclaimed.  
  
Serenity smiled - she was deeply touched by the sincerity in Universe's eyes and she felt greatly encouraged that things would go well that evening.   
  
"That's good. What would I do without my warrior?" she laughed affectionately.  
  
A thoughtful look crossed her face as she looked at Universe - something had just occurred to her. Where the realisation had come from she had no idea but as she thought about Universe's upbringing she couldn't believe that she had taken this long to think about it.  
  
Reaching over to a table she picked up a book that she had left there a few days ago and held it out to the purple-haired girl. "Universe - take this book and read to me." She instructed.  
  
Universe froze at the mere sight of the thick book in Serenity's hand, but since the Queen's expectant eyes were on her she accepted it. Serenity watched as she carelessly flicked through the book as if she was trying to find a good page to start on - but she wasn't fooled.  
  
There was a knowing smile on her lips as Universe turned page after page and after a long and gradual while she voiced the realisation that had dawned on her. "Universe?" she murmured as her eyes gleamed in understanding. "You don't know how to read…do you?"  
  
Universe's face turned crimson.   
  
"I'm…I'm sorry." She stammered as she dropped the book, feeling ashamed though she'd never really worried about it before. "I…"  
  
"Oh it's alright Universe!" Serenity told her in an assuring voice. "You have done nothing wrong."  
  
The Queen's face was whimsical - she had never encountered a girl who could not read before but now that she came to deal with the problem she found that she was quite eager to deal with it.  
  
"It's not a thing that you need to be ashamed of but you really must learn to read." Serenity told her firmly.  
  
Universe scowled blackly.   
  
"Do I have to?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Of course! Reading is an essential skill in everyday life Universe!" she exclaimed. "Not only for a Princess but for anybody! You have to learn to read Universe, alright?"  
  
Universe stood still - Serenity was looking strictly at her and it was obvious that she had put her foot down and wasn't going to budge it an inch.   
  
"Okay, okay." She heaved a sigh and shrugged her shoulder. "Whatever."  
  
Serenity gave a smile of satisfaction.   
  
"Good."  
  
"Queen Serenity," Universe looked at her and her eyes were now plain and earnest - she'd come to realise what was now in her thoughts very recently and suddenly she just had to voice it. "When you asked the others to teach me to be a Princess…you really wanted them to teach me how to be a girl, didn't you?"  
  
Serenity nodded her head, smiling sadly.   
  
"I wanted you to fit in Universe." She said, explaining herself. "I knew that you were having a bad time when you first came here and I thought that by teaching you better manners the others would begin to understand you better. Now I know that that was not the way to do things. People should make friends with people because they see past their faults, not because they make the effort to hide them."  
  
Universe scowled again.   
  
"So you're sayin' that you like me even though I'm rough 'round the edges and almost never do what you say?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"No Universe. Far from it." Serenity replied firmly. "Those are the things that make you who they are. Certainly they may make me angry with you from time to time but they are a part of you Universe, so I can live with them so that I can live with you as well." then she laughed, "Just as I said you are sometimes a source of frustration and disappointment for me but that is worth bearing because I like having you here."  
  
Universe frowned for a moment and felt unsure about how to feel about that - then she shrugged and let it be.   
  
"Whatever." She replied. "Ya know it's weird. I've had this totally bizarre and life-changing year but now that everything's finished and I take a good look at myself I find that I'm still basically the same as I was before I met any of you. What's that all about?"  
  
"Who you are, Universe." Serenity explained and no matter how many times the girl asked she would not tell her what she meant.  
  
Universe felt unbelievably frustrated as she gave up - if this was what 'the joy of discovery' was then she wished that she could find the person who'd first defined it and boil them in oil.  
  
Something else resurfaced in Universe's memory - after all the intense events that had taken place over the last few hours her memory of this particular one had become lost amid the blurring tangle but now as she sat here, in the peaceful Kingdom of the Lunar Moon it stood within her mind as clear as the starlight that twinkled beyond the doorway that led out onto the balcony.  
  
An uneasy look crept onto her face and she hesitated, tempted to just let the whole thing go but knowing that she owed it to the Queen to let her know about what ELSE had happened to her on Charon.   
  
"Queen Serenity…" she began almost timidly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You said…you told me once that there are many kinds of danger in this world." Universe paused and then laughed shakily. "You weren't wrong."  
  
Serenity gazed at her, a blank expression on her face as she wondered what the purple-haired girl was driving at.   
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked quietly, yet in a tone that made it clear without a shadow of a doubt to Universe that she desired an answer - a startling frown was now prominent on Serenity's face as she felt certain that she saw SOMETHING uneasy and worried in Universe's eyes.  
  
"I kinda met…HER," Universe explained, as if she were talking about the superior tastiness of red meat in comparison to the white, prepared stuff that spent a while in the pantry before it found its way to her mouth. "You know, Queen Beryl. While I was away."  
  
The effect that this announcement had on Serenity wasn't QUITE what Universe had vaguely expected - she'd imagined that the Queen of the Moon would be really rather impressed to hear that she had seen and spoken to her greatest nemesis and come out of the encounter unscathed and untainted by her seductive magic.  
  
But instead the lilac eyes of Queen Serenity filled with alarm.   
  
"You WHAT?" she exclaimed, her silken face seeming to become paler than usual as she walked right up to Universe and put her hands on her shoulders. "Universe…are you saying that you met HER? What did she do to you? Tell me at once!"  
  
Universe gawped, momentarily shocked by the change in Serenity's manner – the Lunarian woman's eyes were deeply worried and almost fierce as she strove for answers. The Queen of the Moon was clearly horrified that she had been anywhere near Beryl even though strictly speaking she had not ACTUALLY been in the Dark Queen's presence…but as she thought about that Universe realised that, that was exactly the problem.  
  
Queen Serenity DIDN'T know that she'd been okay…she DIDN'T know that she hadn't been harmed by Beryl. And that was what filled her with fear…for HER.  
  
"Hey…it's okay! Honest!" Universe replied in a less boastful and much more subdued and abashed voice. "I wasn't anywhere near her - she used a pool to show me a projection of herself from her Throne-Room while I was alone on Charon."  
  
"AND?" Serenity demanded as she gazed into the depths of Universe's eyes as though trying to see something there.  
  
"She…she tried to make me join her side." Universe said quietly and then in a burst of honesty she told the ENTIRE truth. It was the very least that she could do for this woman who had so feared for and shed so many tears over her while she'd been away. "No…she wanted me to be the General of her army of demonic freaks…and to lead them against you."  
  
Serenity's eyes showed no trace of surprise, remaining intent as she gazed into Universe's eyes - the mirrors of her soul, the very thing that she was intensely worried about.   
  
"What did you say in answer to her proposal, Universe?" she asked gently, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she realised that the Princess's soul was clear and untouched by the evil of the Dark Kingdom.  
  
"I told her that I'd never work for her. I told her that my heart would always be right here in the Moon Kingdom." Universe hesitated and then finished. "…With you all."  
  
Serenity's expression was extraordinary as she gazed at Universe and allowed the words to wash over her - and then her face trembled with sheer emotion and disdaining the girl's shoulders she suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around Universe.   
  
"Oh Universe, I might have lost you!" she whispered as she hugged the startled girl closely, feeling overjoyed that her eyes were as clear and beautiful as ever, that the ugly coldness of those enslaved by the Queen of Darkness was nowhere to be seen in those warm pools of light. "Oh thank heavens that you are safe. If she had harmed you I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"She can't." Universe assured her, feeling a little embarrassed by the tight hug but at the same time warmer than she'd felt in months. "I'd rather die than betray you. You mean so much to me…all of you."  
  
The sheer honesty of this sentiment that came from a girl who was usually so guarded about her true emotions surprised Serenity - gently easing herself away from the Princess she stood back and gazed into her eyes, and, even though her own were red-rimmed, they shone greater than her own tears.   
  
"Oh, Universe. I know how you feel whenever you're with me. There is no need for you to tell me…but know that you are special, not as a Princess but as a friend TO your friends." She smiled dazzlingly. "And to ME."  
  
Universe smirked and then she really couldn't help it and smiled happily, openly…honestly.  
  
"Well - I think that we are quite done now." Serenity remarked as she looked at her. "You may go back to the others now Universe, but if you like then you may stay here until your eyes dry."  
  
Universe smirked - that was just the sort of thing that the Queen would think of.   
  
"Queen Serenity…you're the best." she said warmly, and meant it.  
  
Serenity smiled and then suddenly widened her eyes a touch - she had remembered something else.   
  
"Oh that's right…I forgot." She exclaimed. "Universe, there is somebody who would like to see you."  
  
Universe stared at her and then she groaned in exasperation.   
  
"Not Char!" she exclaimed and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "Don't tell me he's here."  
  
Serenity laughed.   
  
"Not him, Universe." She assured the girl as she turned and walked over to the door. "I mean someone else who has really wanted to see you ever since your return…and she should be here right about now."  
  
Universe raised her eyebrows as the Queen opened the door and looked down at the floor of the corridor outside.   
  
"You can come in now." She pleasantly told whomever it was who had clearly been waiting respectfully to be summoned all this time and then looked back at Universe. "I shall leave the two of you alone together. Goodbye for now Universe - I'll see you at the celebrations tonight."  
  
Universe gave an almost convulsive start.   
  
"Celebrations?" she cried in shock as Serenity walked through the doorway. "What cele…huh?!!" she caught sight of who had just walked nervously into the room. "YOU!!!"  
  
Luna's face was extremely sheepish as she stood and gazed up at Universe, whom she had not seen for many months - the cat seemed to want to say something to her but could not quite find the words that she wanted.  
  
Universe stared blankly down at her. "Well, what?" she demanded as her face quickly flooded with resentment. "What do you want?"  
  
Luna flinched at the tone of her voice.   
  
"So, you've come back then." The black cat said, a little uncertainly.  
  
"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Universe snapped and Luna had to admit that the question had been rather superfluous.  
  
"Listen to me Universe - I want to apologise to you for what happened between us the week you first came." Luna said hurriedly. "The thing is that when I saw you in the Crystal Chamber I jumped…"  
  
"…At the chance to call me a thief and a liar?" Universe put in helpfully.  
  
Luna sighed - she had known that this would be difficult.   
  
"Listen, Universe - I am sorry. You must admit that you didn't exactly help yourself a lot."  
  
"And you really gave me a chance to explain didn't you?" Universe retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Universe, I acted as I did because I thought that you were going to steal something belonging to the Queen." Luna's voice was suddenly so serious that Universe actually stopped to listen. "I know now that you weren't trying to do anything of the kind but I am loyal to her Majesty - that was why I jumped on you."  
  
Universe had been about to sneer but now she stared at the black cat.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was quick to accuse you without knowing the exact facts because I did not want something that belongs to her to be stolen." Luna explained anxiously. "I would do anything for Queen Serenity…even give up my life. Now do you understand?"  
  
The purple-haired girl simply stared intently at her as she thought about what the cat had just told her so earnestly. There was a strange unreadable look on her face and the silence hanging over them both was heavy and expectant.  
  
And then slowly Universe began to smile - she understood only too well how Luna felt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that evening.  
  
  
  
Universe gulped as she stood with her hands clasped together behind her back - she was shivering from head to toe as she stood in the corridor just outside the Ballroom. Mmm…didn't I already déjà this vu? She thought as she eyed the tall white double-doors with a look on her face remarkably similar to that of a hunted animal.  
  
It was true - this was the third time that she'd stood here not wanting to take a single step further…and the third time that she had no choice but to do just that.  
  
The first time that she'd been here had been the evening that Serenity had first presented her to the people of the Court and she had truly become a Princess. The second had been the evening that she had been obliged to meet and greet Emperor Mu.  
  
On the first occasion she had been extremely unwilling to go on because she had doubted that she'd been doing what was the right thing for herself and the second she had refused out of pure stubbornness, but now she felt afraid.  
  
They say that the third time's always the luckiest…but for me it's the hardest of all. Universe thought with a bleak and yet wry smile. I can't do this…I just can't!  
  
"Are you nervous, Universe?" the Moon Princess asked, sounding very concerned - she was watching the purple-haired girl closely and she could not help but feel worried.  
  
Universe looked over at Serena - she still couldn't get used to calling or thinking of her by that name. The other Princesses had met her and walked with her to the Ballroom. The gesture had mostly been to show her that she wasn't alone and that they would be there with her every step of the way but also so that they could make sure that she actually made her way there.  
  
The others were gazing at her - Mercury's face looked worried but her eyes were most assuring.   
  
"Is that the newest fashion? Seems like everyone's asking pointless questions this year!" Universe retorted.  
  
"It will be alright." Serena went on kindly as Universe fell into stoic silence. "Trust me - they will see through all of the rumours and see you as you really are. Do not worry about it so badly."  
  
"Uh-huh…I think that you underestimate the seductiveness of human nature, Serena." Universe said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Pardon?" Serena looked confused.  
  
"I think that she means that some people will jump at the chance to believe nasty things about others when they are given a chance." Mercury offered quietly. "Is that right Universe?"  
  
"Couldn't have put it better myself." Universe responded wryly.  
  
"Why?" Estrella piped up - she was confused as to why people could think like this about people who she loved.  
  
"Just the way things are in the world Estie. If something's shouted loud enough then some people are prepared to believe it without even thinking about whether it's true or not." Universe replied softly. "But don't worry about it, cuz the people you're with aren't anything like that - they're far from it."  
  
Mercury smiled - Universe tried so hard to hide her true sweetness but whenever she spoke to Estrella she didn't seem to try to hide anything.  
  
"It's time Universe - you know that you'll have to face them eventually." Charon said crisply. "Choose quickly - are you going to go in there of your own accord or are we going to have to escort you the rest of the way? Either way you're going to face this tonight. We won't let you run away again."  
  
Universe smiled even though she flinched at the back-handed comment - she remembered that Princess Pluto had said something very like that to her when they'd clashed half a year ago.  
  
"That is correct Universe." Mercury told her simply. "I won't let you be afraid any longer. Are you coming?"  
  
Universe rolled her eyes and thought the whole thing over in her mind and then did the only thing that she could.   
  
"Okay - I'll go." She replied confidently with a decisive nod of her head.  
  
The others stared at her in astonishment - they had not expected this and did not believe it for a second.   
  
"REALLY?" Mars replied, her voice dripping with scepticism.  
  
Universe snorted and shook her head.   
  
"Nahhhh." She chuckled. "This is how I actually feel right now you guys - OMIGOD I can't do it!!! I can't, I can't, for god's sake don't make me go in there!" she paused and then while the others stood dazed she sighed and shook her head. "But on reflection my first reaction to your ultimatum sounded way cooler so I'm sticking with that one. So - are we going?"  
  
Without waiting for a reply and before she could decide that she preferred her second reaction the brown-eyed girl flung the white double-doors open and faced her fear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well into the evening.  
  
"And you find that kind of rootless existence appealing do you, your Highness?" asked the Duchess Ashral - there was a snide smirk on her face as she disguised what Universe would have described as her bitchy remark as an innocent little question of hers.  
  
Universe managed to keep from going for the throat of the woman who had begun this unprovoked conversation with her and contented herself with grinding her teeth behind her lips as she smiled coolly at her.   
  
"Oh absolutely - you wouldn't believe what I save on cost of upkeep and mortgages alone." She replied with a perfectly straight face.  
  
The duchess looked ruffled that she had taken the bait but still she persevered, still hoping to get a rise out of her.   
  
"You know, my dear, I must say that you don't strike me as being quite as rough around the edges as I had thought." She remarked, making sure to laugh mildly so that once again her comment sounded like a playful dig rather than the spiteful comment that it actually was.  
  
"Hey the real me is no match for the legend I'm afraid." Universe replied, her voice dripping with sympathy as she gazed right into the eyes of the dark-haired woman who had got her into trouble so many months ago. "But of course YOU know that, don't you? If you want to talk to a living legend then go and speak with Princess Charon - with her they got it right. But I'm sorry that I haven't turned out to exciting enough for you - from what you told me you came a really long way to be here tonight so no hard feelings, huh?"  
  
Just a flicker of irritation ran across the woman's face - she managed to hide it well but Universe's keen and experienced eye managed to catch it just before the Duchess blinked and she held back her own more satisfied smirk.  
  
The Princess could tell that the woman had been expecting her to erupt with rage in the face of the provocative digs that she had hurled at her and that now instead she herself was angry that it wasn't going to happen. The really strange thing was that Universe actually found frustrating the woman who had caused so much trouble for her a lot more satisfying that crushing her ribs underfoot. Withholding what the duchess had been expecting so gleefully filled her with a smug satisfaction of her own which she was surprised to find wasn't a lot different from the way she'd felt while beating the living daylights out of Dirk the day before.  
  
"Well." the Duchess said, with just a faint hint of huffiness smoking in her voice as she decided to end the conversation but still felt unwilling to do so without what she wanted. "Doesn't time go by so quickly when you're in such charming company?"  
  
"I really wouldn't know, your Grace."  
  
"Mmmm…you don't say?" purred the duchess, her voice dripping with poisonous honey as she stepped back to depart. "Well a fine evening to you, Princess Universe. I did so enjoy hearing about your former life on the trail. My friends will be so interested!"  
  
Without waiting for a reply she turned away and with brisk indignation she glided away to the far end of the Ball-Room, fuming as she rejoined her circle of friends who had been intently watching her conversation with Universe from afar and were desperate to hear about every word that she had breathed.  
  
Abandoned and alone again Universe just smirked. Anyway she bet that none of them could have taken on Emperor Mu's Marauders, single-handedly fought Dirk to the finish or have spent a year leading a group of men without being opposed.  
  
Why settle for being like all of the rest when you could be the best?  
  
"Loser." Universe muttered as she turned away and swept the hall with a gaze, running her gloved fingers through her hair as she carelessly flicked her eyes here and there in search of somebody interesting.  
  
Astonishingly enough coming back hadn't turned out to be the nightmarish ordeal she'd been expecting. In fact the worst event of the entire evening had been the very moment that she had first walked into the Ballroom and been seen for the first time since the night she had confronted Mu and come off worse for the encounter.  
  
As word had quickly spread throughout the entire room all eyes had turned in her direction and stared at her. The long straining silence that had reigned as she had gazed back at them without speaking had been awful - and had lasted for one single minute.  
  
Realising that they had been staring everybody had averted their eyes in embarrassment - and Universe had felt her heart climbing back from her shoes. And as the evening had got underway she had found that now that general perception of her had changed she was actually able to move more freely than ever before.   
  
The best thing was that she was no longer surrounded by men seeking her hand for the Dance-Floor and that meant that she could spend more of the evening with her friends. It still bothered her that a lot of the people felt nervous of her, some curious and a number who were scornful and quick to look down on her now that the truth was known about her but she was heartened to find that there were some who still treated her just as they'd always done.  
  
Indeed many young women seemed in awe of her since not many of them had been very far away from home other than attending social events like this - to them she was somebody extraordinary and during the evening they had cast many shy glances over to her and would have quite liked to have spoken to her, only they were still nervous.  
  
Universe smirked. Give 'em time girl. She told herself, content to wait.  
  
It was weird. Mu had actually done her a favour by revealing her secret. Now she could see that these events would no longer be the long, crawling ordeals that they had once been. Indeed they looked like becoming enjoyable once the people got used to having her back again.  
  
"Well done, Universe." Whispered a sweet voice she knew so well that when she had been at the other end of the cosmos she had still heard it in her heart - an arm linked gently with her own just to let Universe know that its owner was with her.  
  
Not that Universe needed to hear or feel her to know that she was there with her - they were bound together by heart and the understanding that they shared went beyond anything that they could do or say to each other.  
  
Universe turned and looked at her friend with a glad smile - profound bonds were always wonderful but she also found it indescribably nice to look at her lovely face and dive into her eyes.  
  
It was the salt on the meat.  
  
Mercury's eyes were radiant as she looked up at the purple-haired girl - the stress and strain of the past few months of anguish was gone like shadows banished by the arrival of light.  
  
Mercury's heart was happy once more and her smile took Universe's breath away as her crystal blue eyes shone now that she was this close to her friend again after so many days of believing that she would never see, never speak to or touch her again.  
  
And yet the Mercurian still could not feel wholly at peace because as she looked into Universe's brown eyes she could see that her friend was still worried about something. "What?" she asked in concern. "What is it?"  
  
Universe gazed at her, spellbound by the pure beauty of her eyes and realised that it had been her love for this girl that had kept her alive when she'd all but given up on life, driven her on when she could have given up and died. Even when things were dark and bleak she could still look to her future with hope in her heavy heart because of what she had grown to feel for Mercury - this girl was her reason for carrying on.  
  
There was nothing complicated or difficult to understand about how she felt - Universe loved Princess Mercury with all her heart and soul and she vowed never to allow anybody to take that away from her and destroy the joy that she felt whenever she was by her side.  
  
"Hey…Mercury." Universe said, as she was filled with a sudden burst of frankness - there was still one last thing she wanted to get off her chest that she hadn't thought of when talking to Serenity earlier, compared to the things that she had discussed with the Queen this one seemed silly but for some reason she knew that she'd go crazy unless she confessed it to somebody. "Can I tell you something? I bet you'll laugh…but…"  
  
"Universe, why don't you tell me whatever it is that is on your mind so that I'll know whether to think you are being silly or not?" Mercury's voice stopped her rambling with its calm and assuring tone, though the girl herself was astonished by the nervousness on Universe's face. "Well?"  
  
Universe stared at her for a moment - if they'd been talking anywhere but here then she'd have had to force her voice up through her throat to prevent it from choking her to death but now here under the warm light of the chandeliers and in this peaceful moment of relief and contentedness she found that she could just say it…so she did.   
  
"Last night - in the palace of Charon." She paused just for a moment to remember how soothing it had been to feel Mercury's heart beating against her since her friend had insisted on sleeping in her bed as though afraid that she might run away again if she were out of her sight for even a minute and then went on. "That was…well call me stupid for mentioning this but that was the first time that I've EVER slept in a bed my whole life."  
  
To her surprise Mercury gazed at her in astonishment.   
  
"Whatever do you mean?" she exclaimed. "You must have slept in a…"  
  
"Nah." Universe said simply as she shook her head and marvelled at how good she felt now that she'd managed to get this off her chest. "Mercury, listen. Most of my life I've lived on the trail. I never knew where I'd end up next - some nights I'd sleep on the ground of an open field, sometimes in a bush or up a tree, maybe a ditch if it was dry enough. But last night was the first time I slept in a real bed."  
  
"But…but while you were here…?" Mercury stammered, still staring in ever deepening astonishment at her friend who she was finding more and more layers of as she grew closer to her.  
  
"In the garden, up the big tree." Universe explained. "Before the night I…" she paused again and it was on the tip of her tongue to say 'left' but she now felt better saying it as it had really been, "…ran away, I'd never even seen my room here Mercury. In fact if the Star Raiders and I ever slept at an inn I'd curl up on the floor rather in a bed."  
  
"But…why?" Mercury asked her in bewilderment.  
  
"I…dunno. Guess that it was something to do with needing to prove to myself that I was strong enough to be among them. I know it sounds stupid and really pathetic but I needed to feel like I was tough in every way." Universe smiled, as she finally understood a part of herself. "I guess…even while I slept I wanted to feel stronger than anyone else by living with the ache in my bones. Stupid, don'cha think?"  
  
But Mercury was looking at her as though she'd never thought anything to be less stupid, pathetic, silly or laughable.   
  
"Oh UNIVERSE," she said with sympathy in her voice. "Have you EVER been happy and carefree?"  
  
Immediately Universe thought of the plains of Ayadi. It was a happy if not painful memory and as soon as she felt she'd basked in what she'd lost there she returned to the present where she had exactly that which she'd recovered when she'd returned to the Moon of Pluto. "Yeah." She said, and knew that she meant it.  
  
"You must sleep in your room from now on." Mercury said firmly as she interlaced her fingers with Universe's and looked into her eyes. "All right, Universe?"  
  
Universe laughed - it no longer mattered anymore and it felt good to please Mercury so easily, without having to do anything great to prove herself to her and gain her pride. "Sure." She grinned and then frowned as she remembered the darkness that she had seen around her friend's eyes during their time on Charon and her strange behaviour around a certain person among their group. "Mercury…you don't have to hate Jupiter for my sake y'know." she said seriously and the blue-haired girl gave a startled flinch. "I'm right, aren't I? You fought with her about me while I was away."  
  
Mercury lowered her eyes and felt a pang of guilt as she remembered how she had spoken to the brown-haired Princess the day before - today her conscience had begun to prick her and she had regretted the angry words that she had flung at her friend.   
  
"I…" she said quietly, with no idea what she would say.  
  
"Go on." Universe urged her as she put her hands on her shoulders. "Talk to her - I know that you're longing to. It doesn't matter how things are between Jupiter and me Mercury - I don't want you to fall out with her over me. And you know that I can't be happy if you're feeling sad and torn in half."  
  
Mercury looked up at her in surprise - at first she was sure that her friend was only saying this to make her feel better but as she looked at her sincere face she realised that Universe had meant every single word.   
  
"It's alright?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Sure." Universe smiled and urged her away. "Go ahead - I'll keep!"  
  
"Why don't you come too?" Mercury asked. "We can sort it out - the three of us! We can make it alright once and for all."  
  
"Nah." Universe shook her head. "That can wait Mercury - this is more serious than the problem that Jupiter and I have with each other. That can wait but this can't - you two are friends and I shouldn't get in the way of that. Now go on! Talk to her!"  
  
Mercury stood and gazed at her for a moment and then she nodded her head and smiled. "Thank you Universe." She said gratefully. "You are a true friend!"  
  
Universe watched as she walked away to apologise to Jupiter and heal the rift in their friendship - there was a wry smile on her face. Now that's one that I've never heard before.  
  
"Your Highness?"  
  
Universe looked around, scowling as the new voice startled her out of her reverie - and then she stared at the person who had come up behind her, her eyes widening with surprise as she registered him.   
  
"YOU!" she exclaimed but with a grin on her face.  
  
Lord Jujuka laughed.   
  
"Just as charming as ever, your Highness!" he observed cheerfully. "I'm glad - glad to see you again and glad to see that you haven't changed a bit."  
  
"I'm always myself! But seriously, what're you doing here?" Universe demanded. "You can't have known that I'd come back today, could you?"  
  
Jujuka gave her one of the winks that had always made her smile.   
  
"Let's just say, your Highness, that I had a feeling a day or two ago that I would want to be in the Moon Kingdom again very soon." He laughed. "Can you tell me that I was wrong to trust my instincts on that one?"  
  
Universe just grinned and felt pleased to see the friendly Reimoan Merchant again. "Trusting your instincts…we humans are so befuddled by what we feel that it's more like trustin' to luck." she muttered, meaning it.  
  
"But truly Princess, I am proud to be here tonight." He told her seriously. "The gift to have been able to see you restored to the place you rightfully belong is not one to take lightly."  
  
Universe merely sniffed in response but she really felt touched by the support that he was giving her - it made her feel all the more hopeful that the people of the Court would accept her back.   
  
"Jujuka…there's something that I want to tell you…" She began anxiously as she decided that he deserved to know the truth, if nothing else, from her.  
  
Jujuka raised his hand and smiled. "  
  
Your Highness - Queen Serenity has already acquainted me with the truth." He told her seriously. "I just want you to know that my loyalty to you remains just as strong as it has always been, if not stronger."  
  
There was a peculiar look on Universe's face as she stared at him.   
  
"Thanks." She replied simply, her cheeks reddening a little and a smile of simple gratitude on her face.  
  
There was a warm and assured smile on Princess Charon's face as she watched Universe from a distance - she had seen the wonderful, special moment that the two friends had shared and nobody around the green-haired Princess noticed the sparkle that shone in her eyes as she thought about her own plans for Universe's future.  
  
The purple-haired girl had taken a long time to realise it but now she knew that this was where she belonged - right here in the Moon Kingdom with them, her friends. Charon knew that Universe - who she knew only too well by now - would be stubborn about it but she didn't feel worried about that for a moment.  
  
After all, if she was too stubborn to realise what was right for her then the people who knew what was right and proper for her would be able to arrange her life for her - people Queen Serenity and, of course, herself.  
  
Universe would naturally protest at first but Charon was confident that she would eventually come around - and the knowledge that she would be there to help her if things did not go so smoothly made her feel happy and relieved.  
  
No matter what happened Princess Charon was certain that everything would work out fine in the end - and if her friend Universe ever needed her than she would be there for her.  
  
Jupiter's face was unusually gentle and thoughtful as Mercury walked away from her looking a lot more relieved and unburdened by their talk together. The brown-haired girl just couldn't work out how she should feel about Universe after everything that had happened since the day she had walked into their lives.  
  
Jupiter still felt a faint resentment towards this girl who was as strong as herself - though deep down inside she secretly admitted that in terms of fighting skill if not in brawn Universe was clearly superior to her. Also her close friendship with Mercury made her feel jealous - but as she watched the blue-haired Princess feeling so happy whenever she was with Universe, Jupiter simply couldn't think of anything bad to say about her…nothing especially bad anyway.  
  
Anyway…anybody who could fight an older, more powerful man for the sake of a Lyanore child deserved her respect, if nothing else.   
  
"Tough kind of girl." Jupiter remarked with a wry smile as she finally gave up on her feud with Universe for Mercury's sake.  
  
After, all the only thing that it had caused had been misery for her friends and, as she now realised, herself.  
  
"Mmm?" Mars asked by her side and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing important." Jupiter grinned as she shrugged her broad shoulders.  
  
Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom could not help but feel quite satisfied by the way everything had turned out as she watched Mercury rejoin Universe who was obviously happy to have the blue-haired girl back with her.  
  
The promise that she had once made to Universe had meant just as much to her as one of her duties as the Moon Princess and now as she watched Universe's happiness she was finally assured that she had managed to keep it.  
  
Universe was now one of her friends and truly belonged among them.  
  
Serena felt deeply proud - she had fulfilled her responsibility to her Kingdom and her Mother but even more importantly than either of those she had made a new friend - and Universe would now be able to live a peaceful life for the first time ever.  
  
However as she turned and cast her gaze through the gap between the gently fluttering drapes that covered the way to the balcony behind her Serena's eyes suddenly became slightly pensive and even faintly worried - her mind was troubled by the thought of a boy who even now was facing mortal danger while she basked in the safety of her own and the comforting presence of her friends and family.  
  
Prince Darien.  
  
Serena's eyes were distant as she walked out onto the balcony - all the while her expression was detached and her thoughts were solely with the young Prince of Earth. Being honest with herself she was at a loss about what to think of Darien - from the very first moment that his melancholy yet wondering eyes had gazed at her she had often found her mind wandering to thoughts about his honest and yet wary face.  
  
In spite of the malicious and unforgivable wrong that his brother had done to them and no matter how much misery had come of it Serena had never thought badly of him at all. After all, Darien was just as much a victim of his brother's malevolent ways as Universe had been - being judged by the deeds of Mu and suffering for them in silence.  
  
Now that he was taking a stand against the tyranny of his brother the galaxy would soon hear of Prince Darien's battle to liberate his people from the evil rule of Emperor Mu.  
  
Serena felt almost unbearably worried about him already, even though she couldn't understand why she should be so concerned about a man she had only met for one night - after all, they had not exchanged more than a couple of words.  
  
But though she could find no possible understanding of the dizziness that she felt whenever she remembered the depths of his blue eyes the Princess knew one thing in her sincere heart and it was that everything would be alright somehow or another.  
  
Raising her eyes Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom saw it shining in the starry sky like a blue and green diamond - Earth.  
  
A smile of wonder spread across her face. "Darien." she murmured ponderously and her voice was so gentle and sweet that the wind carried it far away from the balcony on which she stood dreaming of Earth and its Prince.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Complete the sacred vow Darien."  
  
"We live together, we die together - Freeborn forever!"  
  
The rich, warm glow of the fire burning peacefully in the fireplace of Orlando's living room gave the Chieftain's beard a shimmering glaze as he walked toward the latest member of the resistance movement known to the people of Earth as the Freeborn.   
  
"I want to thank you - because you spoke to the others I'm sure that they'll keep their courage up." He said gratefully to the dark-haired young man as he shook his hand heartily.  
  
Darien accepted the Chieftain's sturdy handshake with a glad smile.   
  
"All I want is to do what I've always wanted - to make a real difference for my…OUR people." he said simply. "I'm proud to have been accepted by the Freeborn, Chief Orlando."  
  
"Seriously though, I think you did well when you spoke to them Darien - I'm obliged to you."  
  
"Don't talk about obligations." Darien replied. "There's no such thing as favours between fellow country-men - like I said it was my pleasure. I'm glad that they were all so inspired by my story about how Universe helped me to find my true purpose that they decided to continue resisting Emperor Mu."  
  
Orlando noticed that the dark-haired Prince no longer referred to the golden-haired tyrant as 'brother' and whole-heartedly approved. It really was for the best that Darien thought of Mu as the enemy now because that was just what he was - a scourge feeding from the suffering of the lands.  
  
Just then there came a knocking at the door and before Orlando could bid whoever it was to enter it swung open - illuminated against the darkness by the fire-light were Emilia and Jess, who both seemed excited and apprehensive at the same time.   
  
"Your friend just got back." Jess told Darien before either of the men could say anything. "And he brought a couple of people with him."  
  
"Well don't leave them out there lass - send them in!" exclaimed Orlando as he wondered who it could be to have the pair in such a state.  
  
Darien had already begun to guess and he had turned completely around to stare at the doorway in excitement but also a fair amount of worry.  
  
Jess and Emilia exchanged an odd look and then disappeared from the doorway. A moment later Jadeite stood there in their place and walking into the room behind him were a bulky and well-built man, a dashing silver-haired man who swaggered confidently as he strode into the living room and a man who was more slender and gaunt than the other two and stuck closely to the silver-haired man as he followed his companions.  
  
They were the other three Generals of the Earthern Empire - and now they were all together again.   
  
"Darien, you young rogue!" bellowed Nephrite as soon as he caught sight of the Prince. "What's all this about? All you were supposed to do was find out who started that fire and now here we find you the most wanted man in the Empire!"  
  
"Explain, Darien!" cut in Kunzite before the Prince could even open his mouth. "The first we knew about any of this was when we were almost arrested by a party of Imperial Soldiers your brother sent out to tear the land apart to find you! If we hadn't ran into Jadeite then we'd have been in the dark about where to find you!"  
  
"All Jadeite here would say was that we'd better wait and hear it from your mouth itself!" Zoisite added, as he finally managed to get a word in edgeways.  
  
"I can explain, you three." Darien sighed as he prepared himself for a long conversation. "I'm sorry about stranding you - it wasn't what I had planned, believe me! But now that you're here I might as well tell you how things are now. To answer all of the questions that you're no doubt dying to ask me - YES I've decided to turn my back on the Imperial rule and join the Freeborn. For the first time I've seen just what Mu's been doing to our people and now I'm determined to do everything that I can to bring him down and end his tyranny. And before you try to dissuade me I'll tell you that I've given my word to the people of this village that I'll fight to the death on their behalf - I'm not going to go back on my vow and break faith with my people; so what do you mean to do about it?"  
  
Darien caught his breath - he really needed it after all of that - and hoped for the best. The looks on their faces weren't at all encouraging but his mind was made up and there was no way that he was ever going to change it. But even if they weren't prepared to support what he was doing he wanted to have their approval at least.  
  
"So…you REALLY intend to go through with this?" Nephrite asked grimly.  
  
Darien's eyes were unrelenting as he turned to gaze at him.   
  
"I do."  
  
"Then you'll leave behind the Empire and turn against your brother - our high sovereign and ruler of the entire planet?" Kunzite pressed, a dark frown on his face as he stared at his dark-haired charge.  
  
Darien transferred his gaze towards the silver-haired general.   
  
"That's the plan." He replied bluntly. "What do you have to say about it?"  
  
For a moment there was a pause and then Zoisite, who had been standing with pursed lips and a disapproving face up until this moment broke into a huge glad smile.   
  
"Good lad!" he exclaimed and the clap that he dealt the prince's back with knocked all of the mounted tension away, along with Darien's breath, which had secretly been trembling in his throat.  
  
"You had all of us worried about you for a while there!" laughed Nephrite as he stepped forward and grasped Darien by the hand. "When Jadeite brought us here and we first started to think that maybe you'd joined up with Orlando and his band of merry men we all agreed that it was too good to be true! Excellent decision, my friend!"  
  
As his hand was rigorously shaken Darien stared blankly at all three of the newcomers - his mind reeled.   
  
"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you're all glad that I've turned against the Empire?!!" he exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Oh but of course, young 'un!" Zoisite chuckled. "Don't you understand? We all knew about Mu's tyranny Darien…anyone who isn't a fool knows him for what he really is. But you always acted like you didn't realise what was going on so we all decided not to say anything so that you could find out for yourself. In the meantime we all vowed to stay and make sure that nothing bad happened to you. We're all relieved that you've finally opened your eyes - welcome to the world, Darien!"  
  
For a moment all that Darien could do was gawp at them all but then he frowned and a moment later he too was laughing as he just let himself be glad that everything was fine between him and his mentors.   
  
"So glad to have arrived in one piece." He said with a grin and then turned serious. "You four…thank you all. I have a lot to be grateful to you for. You stayed loyal to me through the years that I spent acting like I was deaf and blind. But I have one last thing that I want to ask of you all."  
  
"Darien, you don't need to make a great big long-winded speech leading up to your asking the favour of us." Jadeite told him reprovingly. "They all know what you want from them - consider it already done. After all, we've stuck by you for all these years so we're unlikely to let ourselves be shaken off now, are we?"  
  
Darien breathed an utterly relieved sigh - he'd been mortally dreading asking them to stay and help him for fear that they might refuse and now he was feeling light-headed. "Thanks." He said simply as his shoulders sagged and the worry of the last few minutes fell away.  
  
Suddenly Jadeite slapped his head - he'd just remembered something important.   
  
"Hey that's right!" he exclaimed. "While I was out there I heard some news about your little Warrior-Woman, Darien!"  
  
At this Orlando's ears pricked up and suddenly he was rapt with attention - both he and Darien realised who the curly-haired General was talking about.  
  
Meanwhile Nephrite, Kunzite and Zoisite all looked at Darien in curiosity.   
  
"Hey, hey!" laughed Nephrite suggestively. "So you finally found yourself a wench, huh Darien?!!"  
  
"It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" Zoisite muttered and Kunzite snickered.  
  
"Shut up, it's not like that, you three!" Darien exclaimed as he turned to Jadeite, his blue eyes shining expectantly. "You have news about her, Jadeite?"  
  
"Yup. Are your ears burning?"  
  
"What do you think? Let's hear it!"  
  
"Let's get those two in here first." Orlando spoke up before the curly-haired General could go on with what he'd gathered while out in the open. "They've both been worrying non-stop about her since she left us."  
  
"There's really no need Orlando…we're right here." a cheery voice piped up from somewhere very close by.  
  
Orlando and the rest of them turned and there outside the window stood Emilia and Jess who had both evidently been crouching beneath the window-ledge for a while now. "Well…since you've obviously both been hanging onto every syllable up to now I guess that you might as well hear it." The chieftain said irritably.  
  
"And rightly so." Jess responded cheekily, in spite of his frown at her eavesdropping.  
  
"That's right." Emilia agreed as they both climbed into the house via the window. "So let's hear about what she's been up to, Jadeite!"  
  
Orlando still scowled disapprovingly and wondered why it was that he had to be surrounded by women who just couldn't do what they were told and after he a moment he turned back to the others, having failed to stare down either of them.   
  
"Okay then - what's the word?"  
  
Jadeite cleared his throat.   
  
"Well, basically…don't expect her to be coming back to rejoin your rebellion." he said haltingly and then when he'd given them a chance to gasp in horror he added, "Just kidding - I wanted to give you all a little shock! Well actually it's partly true but you'll see why in a minute. Anyway…basically the Star Raiders were on Charon but somebody sent them packing." he said and his voice left absolutely no doubt in the slightest about who exactly the 'somebody' who everybody had been whispering about was.  
  
"And the Lyanore…?" Emilia piped up anxiously - for some reason she felt especially worried about them.  
  
"Fine - every last one of them." Jadeite assured her. "The Raiders never even got near them."  
  
"She did it!" Jess exclaimed joyfully. "Yay!"  
  
"That's only the good news." Jadeite suddenly added.  
  
Emilia felt a chill.   
  
"And what's the BAD news?" she exclaimed. "Did something…?"  
  
"No bad news…I just thought that now you'd all like to hear the REALLY good news." Jadeite explained and the dark-haired girl gave an annoyed huff - she was beginning to think that this General had a particularly twisted sense of humour.  
  
"There's more?" Darien asked with a grin. "Universe managed to protect the Lyanore! What could possibly be any better than that?"  
  
"How about the news that her Highness, the esteemed and fiery hell-cat we all know and love as Princess Universe, returned to the Moon Kingdom this very afternoon?" Jadeite asked with perfect innocence.  
  
Emilia's dark scowl lifted and, like the coming of dawn after the darkest night, her face brightened.   
  
"What did you say?" she gasped as a smile began to pull the corners of her mouth upward.  
  
"Well, as Darien said nothing could be better than that."  
  
"So, she went home then." Orlando said as he breathed a huge sigh and many years of strain and care seemed to drain away from him and leave a relieved grin on his face at that moment. "I'm glad."  
  
"She made it back." Jess exclaimed happily.  
  
"Mmm…well what else did you expect?" Emilia smiled in relief. "Our Princess is quite a character, after all."  
  
"Well I think that this proves what we've been thinking - that Universe is an inspiration to anyone in trouble." Orlando declared as he looked at each one of them. "She's living proof that anybody can do what they set their hearts on if only they have the courage and determination to face their fears and be all that they can be. I'm not gonna lie to you all…a long and hard road lies ahead for anybody who decides that they want to fight for our freedom. There'd be no dishonour in backing out of this deal but if that's the case then anybody who wants to should leave now because there'll be no turning back for any who decide to stay and fight. But remember Universe - she has been able to go back to her life because she has the courage. If only we can follow her example then maybe one day we'll finally have what she's managed to find…a life that we can live in freedom."  
  
"Maybe?" Darien echoed. "You sound just a tad doubtful Chief."  
  
"I'm counting on you Darien." Orlando said flatly. "We've got to be together in this…all of us. The days to come are either going to lead us to a better future…or to our graves."  
  
Darien stood in dark and doubtful silence as the weight of those words hung over him like an ominous cloud - he could feel everyone looking at him for an answer to the question that Orlando had generously left unasked so as not to put any more pressure than he needed to on his young shoulders.  
  
A deep foreboding seemed to cover him in shadow as he hesitated as if whatever he said next would determine the outcome that lay at the end of the struggle that was soon to come.  
  
It was going to be hard and agonizing and before it was all over many lives - Freeborn and Imperial Loyalist alike - would be lost, but he couldn't even shed a tear in case they saw it and thought that he was despairing before the battle had begun and all lost heart themselves.  
  
If he allowed that to happen then their fates would all be sealed…and that was something that he couldn't allow to happen.  
  
The Prince had no idea why but from somewhere out of the doubt and indecision that had surrounded him he remembered one person whose face had shocked him to the core - the Moon Princess.  
  
Darien couldn't think why he should think of her right now but he began to wonder what she would do now if she were in his place - and he felt sure that whatever she would say now it would be the right thing and he just wished that he could see her handle this situation so that he'd know what to do now.  
  
Then he realised that he'd already seen her do so - it had been the moment when she had stood up to his evil brother after he had revealed Universe's secret to the entire court of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Even though she had been helpless to do anything against him she had faced Emperor Mu bravely in her home and she had said what had been in her heart - that had been a moment of true courage and no amount of training could teach you that.  
  
Darien felt suddenly calm as he realised what truly mattered - no matter what might happen in the future he had to remain true to himself, no matter how bad his chances of success might be.  
  
Whether the Freeborn triumphed or were defeated remained to be seen and the chance that they might lose scared him but now he realised that it wasn't really the point - putting all of his heart and soul into the struggle for freedom against his evil brother was what he would do with his life now.  
  
Prince Darien took a moment to thank three people for what they had done for him - the first was Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, who had been the first person ever to tell him that he was not accountable for his brother's sins, that he was far more than his brother's shadow. The second was Princess Universe, who had set him on his true path in life and lastly the beautiful Princess of the Moon, who had given him the courage to take it.  
  
Knowing that just like his future he would have to face them all sooner or later he turned to speak to them all - his life-long friends and protectors the Generals, his new friends Emilia and Jess and his new mentor Orlando, who had started out hating him and now saw him as something like a brother.  
  
All were waiting for his word - they were all depending on him and he knew that it was up to him to make the difference for their sakes.   
  
"Let's do it." Darien spoke in a voice that was hard with a determination that was a whole new level of passion for him. "We'll all fight together and make the world a safe place for freedom…as long as we trust and believe in each other."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Drut scowled unhappily as he lay on the throne that had until the day before belonged to Prince Darien - as he lay on his side like a lazy dog, the side of his head wedged against the armrest he stared over at Emperor Mu who was sitting in his own Imperial Throne in deep brooding silence.  
  
Drut could not help but worry - not about the fact that Mu had had all of the Marauders put to the death apart from him upon their return to the castle but because of the fact that his liege had been grim-faced and totally silent since the previous night. Drut was concerned about the tyrant, who had decided to execute his fellow pillagers rather than risk having them give away his secret now that things had drastically changed around there. The only reason that he himself had been allowed to live had been because of his total devotion to the Empire, as vile and corrupt as it had become under Mu's rulership.  
  
"My liege…" Drut began as he decided to say something.  
  
"Not now Drut - I'm thinking." Mu snapped abruptly and lapsed back into dark silence as he stared ahead at nothing in particular.  
  
The tyrant was hunched forward on his throne with his neck craned forward as if he was trying to glimpse something far off and his chin was cupped in the ball of his hand - the expression on Mu's face was strangely unreadable was he thought deeply.  
  
Drut bit his lip and was tempted to do as he'd just been told and be content in the knowledge that he'd done his duty by obeying the word of his Emperor - but somehow that just didn't feel like it was enough.   
  
"My Lord Emperor…you are the greatest man on the face of this Earth! Why should you have any reason to feel miserable? Just because the Freeborn have gained much sympathy from their neighbouring towns." Mu remained still and silent as a snake coiled up in its den, not registering whether he had even heard. "…Just because that vixen Princess Universe escaped from you and to add insult to injury has now returned to the Moon Kingdom…" the tyrant did not so much as glance in Drut's direction, instead he remained staring ahead brooding about the way events in his life had turned recently and in what direction. "…But above all else I must point out that just because your treacherous brother has turned against the Empire and now despises you does not mean that you are any less…"  
  
THWACK!!!!  
  
As Drut lay stunned by the blow to his head Emperor Mu leant back into his throne and tilted his head so that his eyes gazed up at the high ceiling of his throne-room - as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth his arms fell slackly to his sides and the mace fell from his fingers.  
  
For once however anger was farther away from his mind as it had ever been.   
  
"Darien." muttered the golden-haired ruler of Earth, and with none of his subjects to hear his voice he sounded sad and even regretful as he thought about his only remaining family whom he had alienated himself from.   
  
This was the only time in his entire life that Emperor Mu the tyrant ever realised the true price of his ways.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Queen Serenity felt deeply assured for the first time in a long while as she watched the girl to whom she had given many reasons to live from her secluded spot in the Ball-Room.  
  
The Queen's eyes were unusually distant as she watched Princess Universe dancing with Princess Mercury, her radiant face smiling as she and her friend weaved this way and that comfortably, not caring that neither could dance very well but instead taking pleasure out of each other's presence.  
  
For just a moment Universe slowed her pace down - not to please anybody around her or to prove anything to anyone but to take a good long look at Mercury. This girl was just what she had yearned for - ever since she had been a little girl in the middle of the wilderness and with each and ever passing moment that went by as she looked at her beautiful and kindly face she felt it like a heartbeat.  
  
It was the one thing that she'd never been able to find by travelling anywhere in the universe…and she had found it here by standing completely still.  
  
Now she understood how it felt to know friendship and family, love and compassion and for the first time in her life she was home.  
  
And one of the best discoveries that she'd made from everything that had happened was that only she controlled what she'd do with her life…not the Star Raiders, not the Royal Court.  
  
It was her decision to make…it was up to her.  
  
Though her eyes were distant Queen Serenity's thoughts could not have been any closer and more firmly focused on the purple-haired girl at this moment. All of her work had come to fruition and at long last the girl she had met so long ago had accepted not only what but also who she was.  
  
Now she was whole at last - and now not only in name but also in spirit she had become Princess Universe.  
  
Serenity had to admit that it had not been her triumph alone, for others had helped Universe recognize the beauty of life and friendship and one person in her life embodied both of those things for the purple-haired girl.  
  
"Maj' Stee…?" Estrella had seen her sitting all by herself and being Estrella she ran to make sure that she did not remain like this. "…You lonely?"  
  
Serenity laughed softly and reached down to pick the kitten up.   
  
"No, Estrella." She said with a fond smile as she felt an emotion that no words could ever have done justice to. "Never so long as I am with the people who are so dear to me."  
  
Estrella was unusually quiet for a moment as she sat with the Lunarian Queen. "Yes?" Serenity prompted the ginger kitten with a wry smile as she sensed that there was something on Estrella's mind. "What are you giving so much thought about? Tell me - I do value your opinion, you know."  
  
Estrella swelled proudly.   
  
"Universe…changed." She declared solemnly as she spoke her mind. "Not same as when she first came."  
  
Queen Serenity's lilac eyes were proud as she looked down at her with surprise - Estrella was innocent about many things about the world and the way in which it moved but she knew her own heart at least.   
  
"No Estrella…she isn't." she agreed. "Universe is different now - she has been tamed, and it is Mercury who had tamed her."  
  
Lapsing into contented silence the Queen of the Moon allowed her eyes to drift one last time across the Ball-Room to settle upon Mercury and Universe - both happy and together again at last.  
  
Oh Universe. She thought as she slowly closed her eyes and smiled as she began to catch up on the rest that she had earned after the effort and hardships of the last few months. There will never be another one like you.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
Afterthoughts: Well.that's her story. I took me a while to finish this and right now I haven't the juice to tell anymore!! Mind you I have to say that I'd like to do a sequel sometime in the future.just let me rest up from this one and get my lazy bones back into gear. In the meantime comin' up is the next present-day Sailor Charon story - the Queen of Charon. In the meantime if anyone's interested in reading Angelic Moonlight's, Sailor Charon fics then I really recommend them.surprisingly enough this was great fun to write and I'm really sorry that it's over.  
  
Lastly I'd just like to thank my friends Jess and Em.without whose enthusiasm I could never have written this.  
  
Well.I'll just be signin' off no now so before I go I'll say that I hope you enjoyed this.after all to coin a phrase 'You can't write without a reason'.  
  
Later. 


End file.
